Alea Jacta Est
by Lecrit
Summary: Onze ans après la fin de la guerre, Drago Malefoy accepte une offre curieuse. Désormais collègue d'Hermione Granger, il doit apprendre à vivre avec elle, déterminé à l'ignorer. Mais il devra apprendre qu'à Poudlard, tout ne se passe jamais comme prévu...
1. Poudlard, mon amour

**Sur l'histoire:** Pour celles qui auraient lu "Je jure solennellement", merci de me retrouver ici ! J'espère sincèrement que cette nouvelle fiction vous plaira.  
>Elle sera beaucoup moins sombre que la précédente, beaucoup plus légère aussi je pense. <p>

**Note :**

Un court prologue : Poudlard, mon amour.

Pour que les publications soient régulières, je pense que je ne posterai pour le moment qu'un chapitre par semaine. Si je vois que je prends assez d'avance dans l'écriture, j'accélèrerai la vitesse de publication mais pour le moment, ce sera comme ça.  
>Je pense fixer les jours de publications au mercredi ou jeudi. Vous aurez donc le premier chapitre dans la semaine, puis je prendrai ce rythme d'un chapitre par semaine.<p>

J'espère que ce prologue vous plaira.

Bises,  
>L.<p>

* * *

><p><p>

**Chapitre I**

**Poudlard, mon amour**

La chaleur caniculaire qui s'était abattue sur l'Europe ne se ressentait pas, dans ce coin de l'Angleterre. C'était un petit bourg, à quelques kilomètres de Londres, exclusivement habité par des sorciers. Une légère brise flottait dans l'air, les empêchant de succomber à la moiteur ambiante. Le soleil était pourtant haut dans le ciel, et la température tout à fait adéquate à ce début de mois de juillet.

Peu de maisons pouvaient profiter de cet avantage, les limites de ce vent rafraichissant s'arrêtant après quelques rues. De ces quelques chanceuses faisait évidemment partie le Manoir Malefoy.

Les rues pavées serpentaient gracieusement jusqu'aux lourdes portes de la grande bâtisse, qui donnaient sur un immense jardin à la pelouse parfaitement entretenue, qui faisaient pâlir d'envie les quelques voisins.

Les hauts murs du Manoir permettaient à ses habitants de se protéger davantage du soleil, qui aurait certainement brûlé leur peau diaphane à l'image des légendes de vampires.

Dans le salon, Drago Malefoy se tenait immobile, les mains sur les genoux, face à une dame d'un certain âge. Elle le surplombait de toute sa hauteur, affichant ce petit air sévère qui avait toujours terrorisé un bon nombre d'étudiants de Poudlard. Ses traits semblaient tirés de fatigue et, derrière ses lunettes carrées, ses yeux imploraient qu'on lui accorde ce qu'elle demandait. Son chignon habituellement serré rudement s'évaporait doucement à mesure que le temps passait, laissant quelques mèches tomber sur sa nuque.

- M. Malefoy, je vous assure que son éducation sera prise en charge.

Drago Malefoy ne répondit pas, l'observant en silence. Il ne s'était pas attendu à recevoir de la visite ce jour-là. Il avait pris quelques jours de congés pour rester au Manoir, si bien qu'il n'était pas présentable comme il aurait voulu l'être s'il avait été prévenu. La vieille dame avait débarqué chez lui sans prévenir, il n'avait même pas eu le temps de se coiffer.

Ainsi, ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, tombaient sur son front d'une façon négligée qui lui faisait horreur. Son nez en pointe était relevé en une moue perplexe et ses yeux métalliques sondaient le visage qui lui faisait face avec une dextérité qui aurait été gênante pour tout autre.

- Par qui ? demanda-t-il finalement de sa voix trainante.

La vieille dame dut retenir un sourire. Elle n'aurait certainement plus de mal à le convaincre, maintenant qu'il portait son intérêt vers autre chose.

- Les elfes, répondit-elle.

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec son thé.

- Les elfes ? s'exclama-t-il. J'espère que c'est une blague, Professeur !

- Je vous assure qu'ils sont tout à fait aptes à s'occuper de cette tâche. Vous pourriez leur donner l'opportunité d'essayer et si, par la suite, vous constatez toutefois que cette méthode ne vous convient pas, nous ferons venir un précepteur.

Un silence suivit sa tirade, pendant lequel Drago, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures à trois cent gallions chacune, semblait plongé dans de profondes réflexions. Être professeur à Poudlard, il n'y avait jamais songé. Ses ambitions de lycéen avaient toujours été à des années lumière de cela, mais maintenant qu'il y songeait, ce serait une bonne opportunité pour lui de changer un peu de cadre de vie.

Les murs de Manoir se faisaient de plus en plus étouffants à mesure que les années passaient, et il avait bien envie de retrouver le château où il avait passé sept années de sa vie.

- Très bien Professeur, dit-il finalement. J'accepte.

Minerva McGonagall, comme toujours, se retint de le serrer dans ses bras pour le remercier. Quand Horace Slughorn lui avait annoncé, quelques jours plus tôt, qu'il voulait prendre une retraite anticipée pour se consacrer à de nouvelles activités, elle avait failli s'évanouir. Bien que la guerre soit finie depuis dix ans, il restait difficile de trouver des professeurs qui acceptaient de venir enseigner à Poudlard, et d'autant plus d'en trouver des compétents.

Elle avait immédiatement pensé à Drago Malefoy, dont la réputation en matière de potions n'était désormais plus à faire. A présent, il ne lui restait plus qu'à annoncer au reste de l'équipe enseignante qu'ils allaient accueillir une nouvelle recrue. Et ce n'était pas la chose la plus facile à faire, songea-t-elle en quittant le Manoir. Cependant, le pire était passé. Drago Malefoy serait leur nouveau professeur de potions.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ce court prologue vous aura plu.<p>

Je vous embrasse,  
>L.<p> 


	2. Le Quidditch dans le sang

Voilà un deuxième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !  
>A partir de maintenant, je commence un rythme de publication d'un chapitre par semaine !<p>

Bonne lecture !

**Tchoupi** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Et merci pour tous tes compliments sur "Je jure solennellement"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre II<strong>

**Le Quidditch dans le sang**

Maintenant, il n'avait plus qu'une envie, se changer les idées. Cela lui permettrait sans doute de comprendre pourquoi il avait accepté l'offre farfelue de Minerva McGonagall.

A peine avait-elle franchi le seuil du Manoir qu'il avait regretté d'avoir accepté son offre. Il semblait évident qu'il n'était pas fait pour enseigner.

Il était attaché à sa solitude et autant dire que, dans ses souvenirs, il était difficile de se retrouver seul dans l'enceinte de l'école de sorcellerie. Mais il avait accepté, et il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision. Quoiqu'il en dise, il savait qu'il avait dit oui pour une bonne raison, bien qu'elle lui fût pénible à admettre.

Alors, il avait envoyé son hibou Grand-Duc à ses meilleurs amis et ceux-ci s'étaient précipités chez lui. Tous les trois se dirigeaient désormais vers la 427ème édition de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Cette année, elle se déroulait en Ecosse, pas si loin de l'endroit où devait se trouver Poudlard, songea Drago en transplanant.

Aujourd'hui, l'Angleterre et la Transylvanie se disputaient une place en finale, et le match s'annonçait déjà palpitant. Rien de mieux en somme pour lui faire oublier l'erreur qu'il avait commise quelques heures plus tôt.

Ils arrivèrent sur une grande étendue d'herbe, où l'événement avait réuni des milliers de sorciers des quatre coins du monde. On pouvait voir des tentes à perte de vue, disposées pour les sorciers ayant fait le déplacement deux semaines avant le début du championnat, ce que Drago avait eu du mal à comprendre. Il lui avait suffi d'envoyer un hibou au Ministère pour obtenir trois places dans la loge du gouvernement, tout en haut des gradins, là où la vue était la plus agréable.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au pied de l'immense stade qui avait été installé. Pour un événement de cette ampleur, l'Ecosse n'avait pas lésiné sur les moyens et avait conçu un stade pouvant accueillir 500 000 personnes qui s'élevait presque jusqu'aux nuages.

Au final, le résultat était très impressionnant et il ne se souvint pas avoir déjà assisté à pareille chose, alors qu'il n'avait jamais loupé une coupe du monde depuis sa naissance.

À ses côtés, Blaise observait les gradins avec une moue d'enfant un matin de Noël.

Blaise était de grande taille, le dépassant d'une demi-tête et arborait une carrure athlétique qui faisait se pâmer les filles sur son passage. Et, à l'instar de Drago, il en profitait allègrement.

Si son attitude dans la vie privée était parfois assez discutable, il était irréprochable dès que cela concernait le travail et plus que compétent. Cela faisait plus de 25 ans qu'ils se connaissaient désormais, et les liens qui les unissaient n'avaient fait que s'accroître au fil des années.

Ses grands yeux noirs scrutaient les environs avec émerveillement, alors qu'il jouait avec une lourde batte entre ses mains, qu'il avait volée à Drago en arrivant chez lui. « Au cas où on croise une de tes groupies » avait-il dit pour justifier son acte. Drago avait ri et avait fini par accepter qu'il prenne la batte, de peur de provoquer l'une de ses colères d'enfant gâté. Ainsi, Blaise arborait une mine ravie alors que la batte glissait d'une de ses mains à l'autre comme s'il allait jouer le match lui-même.

- Potter te dit bonjour, lui signala Blaise en lui donnant un coup de coude discret.

Sortant de ses pensées, Drago réalisa qu'ils étaient arrivés dans la loge ministérielle. Ils étaient au premier rang et, juste derrière eux, se trouvaient Harry Potter, ainsi que sa femme, Ginny Potter et sa meilleure amie, Hermione Granger. Il avait beaucoup changé depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, sur le Chemin de Traverse, et d'autant plus depuis la fin de la guerre. Ses yeux verts étaient rieurs, et son sourire chaleureux.

Il lui adressait un signe de la main en guise de bonjour, et Drago le lui rendit en hochant la tête. Cela aurait pu paraître étrange à ceux qui les avaient connus à l'époque de leurs études à Poudlard, mais tout avait changé depuis. Leurs relations s'étaient considérablement améliorées ces dix dernières années, bien qu'elles aient difficilement pu être pires.

Sinon une amitié, il s'était installé entre eux un respect mutuel dont ils avaient été les premiers surpris. Et puis, au fil des ans, ils avaient été amenés à se voir souvent à cause de leurs activités professionnelles et leur vieille animosité s'était évaporée. Dire qu'ils étaient amis aurait été exagéré – et totalement incongru – puisque leurs échanges se limitaient à des politesses échangées dans les couloirs du Ministère quand ils se croisaient, ce qui arrivait rarement. Il s'assit, alors que derrière eux, il entendait le survivant se faire réprimander par sa femme sur son col mal fagoté, puis sa meilleure amie en rajouter une couche.

- Tu aurais pu te coiffer tout de même, disait Granger.

Drago eut un sourire narquois. Les années passant n'avaient pas changé tant que ça la Miss-je-sais-tout, sa folle de meilleure amie. Elles étaient à un match de Quidditch et elles pensaient que la coiffure de Potter avait de l'importance ? Elles n'étaient décidément par normales. Quoique, lui ne serait jamais sorti sans s'être coiffé préalablement. Mais il était un Malefoy, alors cela allait de soi.

- Drago, le match commence! On est arrivé juste à temps!

Pansy avait raison et ils avaient fait une entrée remarquée. Ils étaient arrivés deux petites minutes avant le coup d'envoi du match, alors qu'il était connu pour arriver toujours bien en avance. Il fallait dire que depuis qu'il avait accepté l'offre de McGonagall, il était perdu dans ses pensées, et cela l'empêchait d'effectuer des mouvements normaux. Chacun de ses faits et gestes étaient accomplis avec une lenteur qui témoignait qu'il ne portait d'intérêt à rien d'autres qu'aux songes qui le perturbaient, laissant un pli barrer son front.

Le coup d'envoi fut sifflé, le ramenant à la réalité. Il vit les deux équipes se mettre en place, et la bataille pour la place en demi-finale débuta. À ses côtés, Pansy hurlait comme une folle pour encourager l'Angleterre et prenait un malin plaisir à insulter le gardien dès qu'il laissait passer le Souafle, gardien dont la réputation n'était plus à faire.

Ronald Weasley était désormais aussi connu pour son poste dans l'équipe britannique que pour ses exploits durant la guerre. Et même si lui avait tourné la page, il s'amusait tout de même de voir Pansy s'acharner sur le rouquin, qui l'ignorait superbement, adressant des signes de main à ses admiratrices -bien plus nombreuses que l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Par Merlin, Weasley ! hurlait-elle par moments. Tu as reçu le maléfice du saucisson pour être si empoté?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Sa meilleure amie avait toujours été très extravertie, et très décalée comparée à toutes les filles qu'il avait connues. C'était sans doute ce qu'il aimait chez elle, sa capacité à faire tout un drame de choses anodines, et de plaisanter sur des sujets bien plus graves.

Avec le temps, elle était par ailleurs devenue une très belle femme. Lui en étaient témoins les regards des hommes autour d'eux qui, s'ils n'étaient pas effrayés par ses hurlements, la dévoraient littéralement. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules dénudées par sa robe, qui épousait à la perfection la moindre de ses délicieuses formes féminines. Son visage s'était également transformé et avait pris une forme plus adulte qu'auparavant. Il l'aurait sans doute trouvé tout à fait à son goût s'il ne l'avait pas considéré comme sa meilleure amie. L'imaginer comme plus que cela lui donnait immédiatement des spasmes de dégoût.

Il reporta son attention sur le match. Weasley venait d'arrêter un but et la foule scanda son nom, alors que Pansy vociférait :

- Ah ben ce n'est pas trop tôt !

Il leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, mais sans retenir son sourire. Derrière lui, il entendit Granger murmurer :

- Si elle continue à lui hurler dessus comme ça, je m'en vais la transformer en Cognard et je la jette sur le terrain !

Il ricana, ce qui n'échappa à ses amis qui le regardèrent avec un air ahuri, avant de se retourner vers le match, cherchant des yeux le Vif d'Or qu'aucun des attrapeurs n'avaient encore aperçu.

Harry observait Ron arrêter un nouveau coup des adversaires avec un sourire fier. Il était heureux de voir son meilleur ami s'épanouir ainsi dans un sport qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Quelques années après la fin de la guerre, Ron s'était tourné vers cette voie, tout comme sa petite sœur, dont les ambitions n'avaient cependant pas dépassé le stade d'un club professionnel. Elle avait refusé de jouer dans l'équipe nationale, pour pouvoir s'occuper à plein temps de la famille qu'ils souhaitaient fonder, Harry et elle. Ginny avait donc mis sa carrière de côté quelques temps et s'occupaient à plein temps de leurs deux enfants. Et elle ne regrettait pas, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pu concilier les deux.

Harry, les yeux débordant d'amour, avait totalement détourné son attention du match pour se concentrer sur sa femme, qui suivait le match avec attention, encourageant l'équipe de son frère avec la même hargne qu'il avait toujours aimée et admirée chez elle – sauf, évidemment, quand elle lui était destinée.

- Harry, tu ferais bien de regarder Ron jouer, ou il va te reprocher d'aimer plus ta femme que ton meilleur ami, le réprimanda Hermione en riant.

Il sourit doucement et haussa les épaules.

- Je crois qu'il a fini par s'y faire, répondit-il.

- La ferme vous deux, je n'entends plus le commentateur ! gronda Ginny en leur jetant un regard noir.

- Je suis un mari incompris. Tu entends comment elle me parle alors que je la complimente ?

- Tu me complimenteras quand nous serons à la maison, pas quand je regarde mon frère faire la fierté de l'Angleterre !

Harry et Hermione éclatèrent de rire, ce qui augmenta le courroux de la rousse.

- Harry, attention ! hurla-t-elle en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Le brun eut tout juste le temps de tourner le regard vers le terrain pour apercevoir le Cognard se diriger droit vers lui.

Drago comprenait tout à fait l'agacement de la rouquine car il était contagieux. La compétition les tenait tous en haleine, mais il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer réellement sur l'action alors que derrière lui, Potter et sa meilleure amie polémiquait pour savoir qui il aimait le plus entre Weasley frère et Weasley fille. Fallait-il réellement qu'ils parlent de cela maintenant ? D'accord, ses relations avec Harry s'étaient améliorées, mais cela ne l'autorisait pas à lui gâcher sa demi-finale, alors qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées et d'oublier que bientôt, la Miss-je-sais-tout aux cheveux fous deviendrait sa collègue. Il grimaça à cette pensée. Vraiment, il n'avait pas hâte d'y être. Quoiqu'il rêvait de voir la tête qu'elle ferait quand elle apprendrait la nouvelle. Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le cri strident de la rouquine.

- Harry, attention !

Il sortit de ses pensées juste à temps pour voir le Cognard foncer droit vers Harry. Son réflexe fut si rapide qu'il s'étonna lui-même. Il pensait avoir perdu tous ses mécanismes d'ancien joueur.

Pourtant, d'un geste vif, il saisit la batte que Blaise tenait toujours dans ses mains et se redressa d'un bond, se postant devant le survivant. Des deux mains, il empoigna le lourd morceau de bois et envoya le Cognard valser à l'autre bout du terrain, évitant de justesse à son ancien pire ennemi de se retrouver avec le visage écrasé douloureusement sous la balle folle.

Un profond silence se propagea dans tout le stade. Son acte venait d'être retranscrit sur tous les écrans géants disposés pour la Coupe du Monde et il devait admettre que, non seulement il n'était pas commun qu'un spectateur intervienne dans une compétition de cette importance, mais il l'était encore moins de voir Drago Malefoy éviter à Harry Potter de se retrouver avec le nez cassé.

Il se rassit, un air impassible sur le visage et un coup de sifflet signala que le match reprenait, de même que les regards se détournaient de lui.

Harry avait toujours les yeux rivés droit devant lui, comme s'il n'avait pas vu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il reprit ses esprits quand il vit Drago se rasseoir, et que Ginny claqua les doigts devant lui.

- Tout va bien, mon chéri ?

Il secoua la tête et tapota l'épaule du blond devant lui, qui tourna ses yeux gris vers lui, placide.

- Merci, Drago.

L'ancien Serpentard le considéra un moment, puis hocha la tête avant de se détourner. Il ignora le regard appuyé de Blaise et Pansy, qui souriaient comme des idiots et se concentra sur le match jusqu'au coup de sifflet final.

L'Angleterre avait gagné et la foule hurlait sa satisfaction avec entrain. Pansy sautilla sur ses pieds, non sans hurler que ce n'était certainement pas grâce à Weasley, sous le regard désespéré de ses meilleurs amis, mais également ceux d'Harry, Hermione et Ginny, qui semblait se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge.

Ils s'apprêtaient à quitter la loge, quand une main l'arrêta.

- Monsieur Malefoy!

Le blond se força à sourire et se tourna vers son interlocuteur.

- Bonjour Monsieur le Ministre. Comment allez-vous?

Le Ministre de la Magie était un homme de trente-cinq ans, aux cheveux châtains clairs et dont l'allure ressemblait plus à celle d'un imbécile heureux qu'à celle d'un homme politique. Drago faisait partie des nombreuses personnes qui n'avaient pas voté pour lui, le considérant incapable de diriger un pays avec une puissance magique tel que l'Angleterre. Cependant, il était désormais bien obligé de faire avec, qu'il le veuille ou non, Thomas Andrews était supérieur à lui dans la hiérarchie administrative et il employait donc avec lui le même ton hypocrite qu'il avait toujours employé avec les gens comme lui.

- Très bien, très bien. Magnifique victoire, n'est-ce pas? répondit l'homme avec un sourire chaleureux.

- Magnifique, confirma Drago avec un sourire crispé.

- Et vous partez déjà? s'enquit-il, un pli soucieux barrant son front.

- Oui, je suis attendu chez moi, et j'ai un important rendez-vous d'affaires demain matin, mentit Drago.

En réalité, il n'avait juste pas envie de perdre son temps avec lui.

- Oh, alors j'espère que vous participerez à la fête pour la finale! s'exclama le Ministre avec un enthousiasme débordant.

- Dès que nous l'aurons gagné, M. Andrews, répondit le blond avec une politesse feinte à la perfection.

- Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Thomas! Bien alors, nous nous voyons bientôt. Au fait, j'y songe! Merci pour la potion que vous avez préparée pour ma femme, elle est complètement guérie.

Drago manqua de s'étouffer et lança un regard noir à ses amis qui peinaient à retenir leur rire derrière lui.

- C'était un plaisir de pouvoir vous aider, dit-il finalement, son visage reprenant cette expression impassible qui lui était caractéristique. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser...

- Bien sûr! Je vais aller voir Monsieur Potter ! À bientôt Monsieur Malefoy!

Drago lui adressa un dernier sourire faux et descendit les escaliers pour rejoindre Pansy et Blaise.

- C'était un plaisir de pouvoir vous aider, se moqua la jeune femme en imitant grossièrement la voix du blond.

- Tu aurais plutôt du dire : c'était un plaisir de coucher avec votre femme, surenchérit Blaise, riant aux éclats.

- La ferme, grogna Drago entre ses dents, jetant des coups d'œil aux alentours pour vérifier que personne n'avait entendu.

- Oh ça va Drago, reprit Pansy en riant. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était dans tes habitudes de coucher avec des femmes mariées... Ah mais attends, si!

Il se renfrogna davantage, alors que Blaise éclatait à nouveau de rire.

- Vous êtes insupportables, se plaignit Drago. Je n'aurais jamais du vous en parler.

- Quoi ? Et nous priver du plaisir d'assister à cette scène ? s'indigna Pansy.

- C'était jouissif ! continua Blaise. Le voir te remercier d'avoir aidé sa femme alors que… alors que… alors que…

Il ne put finir sa phrase, car ses éclats de rire l'empêchaient de formuler correctement ses pensées. Drago soupira, désespéré, et les empoigna tous les deux par les bras pour transplaner. Ils atterrirent presque immédiatement au Manoir Malefoy.

- Eh ! protesta le métis. Nous aurions pu finir désartibulés !

- M'en fiche, grogna Drago. Vous l'auriez mérité !

- Ô je t'en prie, tu savais exactement ce qui t'attendais quand tu nous as raconté que tu avais couché avec…

Elle se tut immédiatement. Ils venaient d'arriver dans le salon et devant eux, la mine grave, se tenait une femme, approchant la trentaine, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

- Bonsoir, dit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura satisfaites et que les nouveaux personnages vous ont plu :).<p>

Bises,  
>L.<p> 


	3. La chair de sa chair

J'ai encore changé d'avis. Je me rends compte qu'un chapitre par semaine, ça peut faire peu, donc j'ai décidé de monter à deux par semaine.  
>J'ai pris assez d'avance pour tenir à ce rythme.<p>

Voilà donc la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre III<strong>

**La chair de sa chair**

Astoria Greengrass était l'une de ces beautés froides dont on a l'impression que la peau est dure comme de la pierre. Son visage était toujours fermé dans une expression glaciale et ses cheveux impeccablement tirés en un chignon complexe parfaitement étudié. Ses yeux étaient bleus comme pouvait l'être une mer polaire. Sa peau de porcelaine était parfaite, sans la moindre difformité et cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'impression qu'elle n'était en réalité, qu'une poupée vide.

Belle, mais de cette beauté que seules possèdent celles dont le cœur ne l'est pas.

Elle n'était pas gentille, ni attentionnée et, évidemment, tout humour lui était inexistant et déclenchait chez elle un rictus méprisant qui faisait l'honneur des Sang Purs. Elle avait foi en sa famille, et en toutes les valeurs qu'on lui avait inculquées depuis toujours, si bien qu'à ses yeux, toute personne ne possédant pas la noblesse de son sang valait autant qu'un elfe de maison au temps de Voldemort. Elle ne souriait jamais, riait encore moins sauf lors de soirées mondaines où le faux-semblant était de rigueur.

Astoria Greengrass était loin d'être parfaite mais elle n'était pas stupide et il aurait fallu l'être pour ignorer que son époux la trompait. Elle le savait, et elle s'en accommodait. Après tout, ils ne s'aimaient pas vraiment. Du moins, l'amour qu'elle lui portait ne fonctionnait pas dans l'autre sens et elle en était consciente. Ils avaient été mariés de force, selon la tradition des Sang-Purs si bien qu'il avait vite trouvé de quoi combler le vide de leur union dépourvue d'amour : des maîtresses plus nombreuses que ne l'étaient les carats sur son alliance.

- Où étais-tu? gronda-t-elle, tout en maintenant un visage fermé.

Blaise et Pansy grimacèrent, sentant venir la suite. Elle n'était pas réellement effrayante, mais la situation n'avait plus rien de risible à leurs yeux. Ils savaient que leurs disputes étaient fréquentes, car Drago ne faisait rien pour les éviter.

- En quoi cela te concerne-t-il? demanda calmement le blond, pas le moins du monde impressionné.

Il connaissait tant de femmes semblables à elle, fière Sang-Pur, qu'il avait appris à les gérer depuis longtemps. Elle était trop prévisible pour qu'il fût surpris de sa réaction.

- Cela me concerne parce que je suis ta femme!

- Tu n'en as que le titre, répondit Drago d'une voix glaciale. J'ai bien le droit d'aller où je veux sans avoir à te rendre de comptes.

- Et tu as le droit de me tromper aussi? cracha-t-elle, mauvaise.

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête pour acquiescer et se tourna vers ses amis, les intimant à partir, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt. Ils lui sourirent brièvement et disparurent. Lorsque le pop caractéristique eut résonné à leurs oreilles, Astoria laissa finalement tomber le masque. Ses traits lisses étaient déformés par un mélange de tristesse et de colère mais Drago n'y fit même pas attention et fronça les sourcils.

- J'aimerais à l'avenir que tu ne m'humilies pas de la sorte devant mes amis.

- Et moi, j'aimerais que tu cesses de crier à qui veut l'entendre que tu me trompes avec toute l'Angleterre! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Toute l'Angleterre? Même pour moi, ce serait trop. Chérie, tu exagères, railla-t-il, en appuyant sur la marque d'affection, comme pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas, et ne serait jamais, réelle.

- Mais que veux-tu, bon sang? hurla-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux : un divorce.

Son ton était glacial, sans appel et sa femme hoqueta de stupeur, alors qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue de porcelaine.

- Je ne t'aime pas et tu le sais, reprit-il. Cela ne nous sert à rien de rester ensemble car cela n'évoluera pas. Je ne t'aimerai jamais. Et je ne veux pas que mon fils grandisse dans les mêmes conditions que nous.

- Ton fils? C'est également le mien!

- À quand remonte la dernière fois que tu lui as accordé de ton précieux temps?

Astoria déchanta, et son visage se figea en une expression de stupeur. Ne trouvant rien à redire, elle baissa les yeux alors que Drago s'approchait d'elle, saisissant son menton entre son pouce et son index pour lui faire relever la tête.

- Tu n'es pas meilleure mère qu'épouse. Et j'obtiendrais ce divorce, que tu le veuilles ou non. Et mon fils viendra vivre avec moi, parce que tu sais pertinemment qu'il n'a rien à faire avec toi.

- Et puis quoi ? cracha-t-elle, venimeuse. Il vivra entre toi et tes maitresses ?

Il eut une violente envie de la gifler, mais se retint, non sans mal.

- Jamais Scorpius n'a vu une seule de ces filles, parce que je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Il compte à mes yeux, contrairement à toi.

Elle s'apprêtait à répondre quand une tornade blonde débarqua dans le salon avec pertes et fracas.

- Père ! hurla le petit garçon.

Drago eut tout juste le temps de se retourner pour réceptionner son fils, qui lui sautait dans les bras. Il le porta contre lui et ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux.

- T'étais où ? demanda l'ange blond en secouant la tête pour remettre ses mèches en place.

- Voir un match avec Blaise et Pansy.

- Oh, et pourquoi je peux jamais venir moi ? J'aime bien le balai volant, et tonton Blaise, il avait dit qu'il m'emmènerait une fois ! Je peux venir avec toi la prochaine fois ? Hein ? Dis, je peux venir avec toi ? S'il te plaît, Père ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, sans toutefois se départir de son sourire en coin.

- Blaise ne devrait pas faire des promesses qu'il ne saurait tenir. Comment s'est passée ta journée ?

- Bien ! Avec Mimon, on a fait une partie d'échecs et j'ai gagné ! Je suis sûr que bientôt je pourrais même te battre tellement je suis trop fort !

- Je n'en doute pas, rit Drago.

Il était sorti du salon, sans un regard pour sa femme, son fils toujours dans les bras et montait désormais les escaliers qui le menaient à la chambre du petit. Ils s'installèrent sur son lit, comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire en fin de journée et Drago demanda à Mimon, l'elfe de maison, de leur amener un repas, qu'ils mangèrent à même le matelas.

- Ne dis pas à ta mère que nous avons mangé comme ça, dit calmement le père. Elle n'apprécierait pas.

- Mère et toi vous criiez ? demanda le petit.

- Non, Scorpius.

- Je vous ai entendus.

- Nous nous sommes un peu disputés, avoua finalement Drago, sachant pertinemment que mentir à son fils lui était impossible.

- Vous ne vous aimez pas ? s'enquit Scorpius avec une moue boudeuse.

Drago ne répondit pas, posant leurs assiettes dans les bras de l'elfe qui ne demandait qu'à servir, puis se tourna vers son fils, prêt à changer de sujet. Mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes épousés si vous vous aimez pas ? souffla-t-il d'une petite voix triste.

Drago sentit un pincement de cœur s'emparer de sa poitrine, mais ne laissa rien paraitre. Montrer à son fils qu'il était atteint à ce point par son chagrin n'était pas une bonne idée. Il était un Malefoy : il finirait par tirer cela à son avantage un jour ou l'autre.

- Tu sais, les adultes font parfois des choses qu'ils n'ont pas envie de faire…

- Comme Mère quand elle vient me dire bonne nuit ?

Le père ne répondit pas, poussant un profond soupir. C'était sans doute ce qui avait achevé de lui faire abhorrer sa femme à ce point.

Au-delà des traditions des Sang Pur, il avait appris à mettre ses réticences de côté pour apporter à son fils ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu à son âge : de l'amour. Il aimait son fils plus que tout et ne se gênait plus désormais pour le montrer.

Au début, il avait été réservé. Il s'était dit qu'il n'arriverait jamais à être un bon père et qu'il finirait inexorablement par lui apporter la même éducation médiocre que son propre géniteur lui avait donnée.

Mais tout cela s'était effacé à l'instant même où, après l'accouchement d'Astoria, il l'avait tenu entre ses bras tremblants. Il était si minuscule, si frêle qu'il avait immédiatement ressenti le besoin de le protéger. La pureté de son sang qui lui aurait imposé une éducation sévère avait disparu à mesure qu'il grandissait. Drago avait été incapable de faire preuve de la même sévérité dont Lucius avait fait preuve avec lui depuis sa naissance.

Il ne reproduirait pas avec son fils les erreurs de son père. Il serait un bon père, il se l'était promis dès la première fois où il avait entendu son ange gazouiller joyeusement dans ses bras, et personne ne pourrait l'empêcher de lui montrer qu'il l'aimait, car il l'avait aimé depuis l'instant où ses bras s'étaient refermés contre son minuscule petit corps.

Aujourd'hui, plus de quatre années avaient passé depuis la naissance de son fils et la relation qui les liait faisait pâlir de jalousie Astoria, qui n'avait pas pris les mêmes résolutions que lui. Et, en contraste avec l'attitude de Drago, celle qu'elle adoptait avec Scorpius imposait au petit une distance qu'un enfant de son âge ne pouvait pas comprendre. Alors il redoublait d'affection pour son père aimant et rejetait cette mère qui ne voulait pas de lui.

« Tant mieux », se disait Drago. Ainsi, il serait plus simple pour eux de s'installer à Poudlard.

Il ouvrit la couette et, d'un regard autoritaire mais tendre, ordonna à son fils de s'y glisser. Scorpius s'exécuta docilement et eut un large sourire.

- Scorpius, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose…

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas, mais l'observa avec des yeux curieux.

- A la fin du mois, nous partirons habiter ailleurs. Tu te souviens quand je t'ai parlé de Poudlard ?

- Oui, répondit-il.

- Eh bien, c'est là-haut que nous irons.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Scorpius.

- On m'a proposé un travail là-bas et j'ai accepté. Nous y serons bien.

- Mais Mère ne voudra pas quitter le Manoir…

- Ta mère ne viendra pas avec nous.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Scorpius sembla considérer la nouvelle avec la maturité d'un adulte. Puis, il releva la tête et hocha la tête pour signifier son accord.

- Papa ?

Drago eut un sourire en coin. Pour qu'il l'appelle ainsi, il savait d'avance que son fils allait exprimer une requête dont il savait la réponse négative.

- Qu'y a-t-il, crapule ?

- Tu vas voir la finale de Quidditch avec Blaise ?

- Et Pansy et Théo, oui, répondit son père en souriant, voyant exactement où il voulait en venir.

Le petit lui adressa un large sourire, où pointait une innocence qu'il ne possédait pas. Même à quatre ans, il était un Malefoy et la manipulation était un art qu'il maniait terriblement bien pour son âge.

- Je peux venir ? S'il te plaît ?

- Non, dit simplement Drago en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Mais je m'ennuie à la maison ! Mère ne m'autorise pas à jouer dans le jardin et j'en ai marre des échecs !

- C'est trop dangereux ! Et j'aurais peur de te perdre avec tout ce monde autour !

- Je resterais avec toi tout le temps, ou avec Blaise ou Pansy ! Et je ne parlerais à personne, sauf si tu le veux bien ! Et je crierai après le gardien comme Pansy me l'a appris ! S'il te plaît !

- Tu n'as pas à te moquer du gardien, rit Drago. Tu ne dois pas faire tout ce qu'ils te disent parce que tu es leur filleul !

- Père, s'il te plaît ! Je te promets d'être sage !

Drago poussa un profond soupir et Scorpius comprit qu'il avait gagné. Il lui sauta au cou et Drago rit à nouveau avant de le serrer contre lui.

- Merci Père !

- Je n'ai pas dit oui ! s'exclama le blond, indigné de voir à quel point son fils pouvait le mener à la baguette.

- Tu me lis une histoire ? demanda Scorpius en lui fourrant un ouvrage dans les mains.

Il était inutile de polémiquer plus longtemps, il savait qu'il avait perdu. Il était vrai que son fils arrivait facilement à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, mais il le lui cédait de bon cœur, et il savait dire non quand il le fallait. Que risquait-il à l'emmener à une finale de Quidditch après tout, sinon à s'attirer les foudres d'Astoria ? Et, souriant, il se rendit compte que cela ne constituait qu'un argument de plus pour l'y conduire.

Il s'allongea à côté de son fils et saisit l'épais livre, commençant sa lecture. Il n'arrivait qu'à la troisième page quand il entendit le souffle régulier de son fils à ses côtés. Il sourit et reposa l'ouvrage, avant de passer une tendre main dans ses cheveux.

Il lui ressemblait tellement que cela en était étonnant. Ses cheveux blonds, tirant vers le blanc, avaient l'indiscipline des cheveux d'enfants, mais la même texture soyeuse que tous les Malefoy avaient toujours possédée. Derrière ses paupières closes reposaient deux pupilles d'un gris anthracite, virant parfois au bleu quand le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Son nez fin et droit surplombait une bouche aux minces lèvres roses.

Il était son portrait craché et sa plus grande fierté. La chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, la chaleur de son cœur de glace, la lumière qui l'avait sortie de l'obscurité de sa sombre vie.

Il sourit, déposa un baiser sur son front et sortit de la chambre à pas de loups. Il rejoignit la chambre qu'il partageait toujours – à son grand désespoir – avec Astoria. Elle était déjà couchée quand il arriva. Elle s'était allongée par-dessus la couette à cause de la chaleur estivale. Ses longues jambes étaient dénudées par une nuisette d'un vert sombre qui laissait entrevoir ses formes généreuses. Il l'ignora royalement alors qu'elle relevait le nez de son livre et se coucha, dos à elle.

- Drago, souffla la froide beauté en regardant sa nuque.

Il ne répondit pas et ce fut comme si elle n'avait pas parlé. Elle soupira et glissa une main sur son dos nu. Il fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas le moindre muscle. Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa un délicat baiser sur son épaule.

- S'il te plaît, murmura-t-elle. Il doit y avoir une autre solution.

- Non, il n'y en a pas, répondit-il d'une voix glaciale. Je ne t'ai jamais aimé, cela ne commencera pas au bout de sept années de mariage. Tu n'élèveras pas mon fils, je refuse qu'ils reçoivent la même éducation abjecte que notre sang nous a imposée. Maintenant, sois gentille, cesse de parler et laisse-moi dormir. Tes piètres tentatives de séduction resteront vaines, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour assouvir mes besoins masculins et te forcer à engager une discussion ne changera rien au fait que la seule chose que je veux désormais de toi est une divorce.

- Mais… Drago…

- Je pars à la fin du mois, la coupa-t-il. Le professeur McGonagall m'a proposé un poste que j'ai accepté. Scorpius vient vivre avec moi. Tu n'auras pas ton mot à dire.

Astoria ne répondit pas et s'éloigna de lui, lui tournant le dos à son tour. Vide de tout remord, Drago ferma les yeux, se laissant bercer par le calme de la nuit pour finir par sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

.

Astoria Greengrass était l'une de ces beautés froides dont on a l'impression que la peau est dure comme de la pierre. Belle, mais de cette beauté que seules possèdent celles dont le cœur ne l'est pas.

Son éducation lui avait forgé le caractère nécessaire pour rabaisser toute personne inférieure au rang qui lui conférait son Sang Pur. Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser marcher sur les pieds par quelqu'un qui ne méritait pas son attention. Son cœur était aussi dur que semblait l'être sa peau diaphane, et pourtant, cette nuit-là, ses préceptes tombèrent les uns après les autres : son mariage arrangé était loin d'être le parfait nid de bonheur qui lui avait décrit sa famille, et à quoi lui servait-il de savoir parfaitement dissimuler ses émotions si cela lui ôtait son fils et l'homme qu'elle aimait désespérément ?

Alors Astoria Greengrass pleurait en silence. Ses larmes se déversaient sur ses joues de poupée comme l'alcool dans le sang d'un ivrogne. Et elle était ivre. Ivre d'un amour qui n'était pas réciproque, ivre de valeurs qui l'empêchaient de donner à son fils l'amour qu'il méritait.

« Tant pis », songea-t-elle amèrement. Elle ne pouvait l'empêcher de lui enlever son fils car, lorsqu'il s'agissait de Scorpius, il ne fallait mieux pas se mettre en travers du chemin de Drago Malefoy.

Alors, elle pleura en silence son désespoir et la désillusion d'une vie brisée, de promesses envolées, ne pouvant néanmoins s'empêcher de ressentir une once de soulagement.

Elle n'était pas faite pour être épouse, encore moins pour être mère.

Alors, elle prit une décision. Tout finirait ce soir.

* * *

><p>Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas.<p>

On peut également se retrouver sur Facebook :  
>.?id=100002668308755<br>Si le lien ne marche pas, vous n'avez qu'à chercher **Lécrit Fanfiction**.

Bises,  
>L.<p> 


	4. Bon sang ne saurait mentir

**Voilà la suite pour vous !  
>J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.<strong>

**Bonne lecture.**

**Aurelle : **Je suis contente que les premiers chapitres t'aient plu, j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour la suite.

**Tchoupi :** Encore merci pour tes adorables compliments. **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<br>**

**Bon sang ne saurait mentir**

La nouvelle faisait les gros titres :

« Une nouvelle mort au Manoir Malefoy. Le spectre de la guerre refait surface. »

Harry Potter reposa la Gazette du Sorcier sur son bureau, attrapa sa veste et transplana directement au Manoir. Là-bas, une horde de journalistes attendait de pieds fermes devant l'immense bâtisse. Il parvint difficilement à se frayer un chemin et en le reconnaissant, les Aurors qui maintenaient les vautours à l'extérieur le laissèrent passer.

- Potter, grinça une voix stridente derrière lui.

Il se retourna et ne put retenir une grimace en apercevant Rita Skeeter. Ses cheveux blonds aux boucles impeccablement domptées contrastaient avec sa large mâchoire. Comme toujours, un abondant maquillage couvrait ses yeux scrutateurs et un vernis rouge vif s'étalait sur ses ongles – ou plutôt ses griffes, pensa Harry.

- Oui ? répondit-il avec un sourire forcé.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi vous rendez-vous ici ? N'avez pas mieux à faire que d'aller consoler Drago Malefoy ?

- Et vous, n'avez-vous pas mieux à faire que de venir épier Drago Malefoy ?

Et sans un mot de plus, il pénétra dans l'enceinte magique du Manoir et disparut de leur vue, laissant derrière lui une Rita Skeeter outrée qui écrirait probablement un article massacrant.

Une fois à l'intérieur, il ne put que constater le capharnaüm qui avait envahi les lieux. Des elfes de maison couraient dans tous les sens, visiblement décontenancés. Le tapis était complètement de travers et un miroir, juste à sa droite, était cassé. Mais ce n'était pas le plus horrible.

Sur le sol, en travers du tapis, gisait le corps inerte d'Astoria Malefoy. Une épaisse corde entourait sa gorge fine, imprégnée d'une profonde marque bleuâtre. Elle était étendue au sol comme si elle était tombée du large lustre qui éclairait la pièce, sa nuisette remontée sur ses cuisses nues, abîmées par des morceaux de verre, en provenance du miroir.

- Nous l'avons trouvée dans cet état-là, lui indiqua un Auror, s'avançant vers lui. Le mari l'a décrochée, il dit qu'elle était pendue au lustre.

Harry le congédia d'un hochement de tête et quitta le hall pour rejoindre le salon.

Là, il trouva Drago Malefoy. Assis sur le canapé, face à une cheminée allumée malgré le mois d'août, il se tenait la tête entre ses mains, son regard rivé sur un verre de Whisky-pur-feu qui brillait à la lueur de l'âtre. A ses côtés se tenaient Pansy Parkinson, une main sur son épaule, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott.

Debout derrière le canapé, Lucius Malefoy semblait en proie à un affreux dilemme intérieur. Ce fut lui le premier à remarquer sa présence.

- Potter, dit-il avec la même froideur qu'il avait toujours eue avec lui.

Drago releva brusquement la tête et ses yeux se plantèrent directement dans ceux du brun. Il poussa un soupir à peine dissimulé et se tourna vers ses amis.

- Laissez-nous.

Le ton était sans appel, si bien que même Lucius et Pansy ne cherchèrent pas à discuter. Rendus seuls, un long silence s'installa avant qu'Harry ne se décide enfin à prendre la parole.

- Je dois m'occuper de cette affaire, expliqua-t-il simplement.

- Je sais ce qu'ils vont dire, cracha Drago d'un ton amer. Ils vont dire que je l'ai tuée, que c'est de ma faute. Ils vont dire que je l'ai maltraitée pendant toutes ces années, que je suis un monstre sans âme et que j'ai fini par la pendre à un putain de lustre parce que j'ai eu une pulsion meurtrière.

- Ils diront probablement ce genre de choses, concéda Harry.

Un long silence s'installa durant lequel Drago analysa sa réponse. Puis, il lâcha un nouveau soupir.

- Je ne l'ai pas tuée, Harry. Elle a fait ça toute seule.

- Cela ne devrait pas être difficile à prouver, alors.

- Bien sûr que si. Je la connais, elle aura tout fait pour qu'on m'accuse.

- Pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? demanda le survivant.

- Parce que je voulais divorcer, souffla Drago, le poids de cette confidence pesant sur ses épaules. Et je faisais pression sur elle pour qu'elle signe les papiers, mais elle ne voulait pas le faire. Ils vont m'accuser, j'en suis sûr.

- Si tu es innocent, Drago, tu n'iras pas en prison, répondit Harry. Laisse-moi simplement faire mon travail.

- Prends ce dont tu as besoin, soupira finalement le blond. Mais ne les laisse pas prendre mon fils. Il est hors de question que je sois séparé de lui.

Harry hocha la tête.

- Je vais arranger ça.

Sans un mot, Drago remplit un autre verre de Whisky-pur-feu et le lui tendit. Le brun s'assit à ses côtés et posa la boisson sur la table basse. Il fouilla un instant dans son sac et en sortit un calepin et une plume.

- Sais-tu qui aurait pu vous en vouloir ? demanda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

Drago haussa un sourcil et poussa un profond soupir.

- Harry, je suis un ancien Mangemort qui a été innocenté. Il y a des centaines de personnes qui me détestent.

Le brun se contenta d'hocher la tête et d'écrire quelques lignes.

- Avez-vous reçu des menaces dernièrement ?

Drago secoua la tête de gauche à droite, avant de vider son verre d'une traite. Harry lui posa ainsi des dizaines de questions, et, au final, il n'était pas plus avancé qu'en arrivant. La théorie la plus probable était, qu'en effet, Astoria s'était suicidée.

- Les journalistes sont partis pour camper devant chez toi pour un moment, dit-il en rangeant son calepin. J'ai croisé Skeeter en arrivant.

- Je pense que je vais déménager, souffla Drago. Qu'ils m'atteignent moi, je m'en fiche mais ils risquent de chercher à parler à mon fils. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit exposé à tout ça.

- Et où vas-tu aller ?

- Peut-être à Poudlard.

Harry le regarda avec de grands yeux, comme si l'homme en face de lui était soudainement devenu un patient de Sainte-Mangouste. Drago eut un léger sourire.

- McGonagall est venu me voir il y a quelques jours, je suis le nouveau professeur de potions.

- Oh, répondit simplement le survivant. Eh bien, ça peut être une bonne idée. Ils ne penseront pas à aller t'y chercher. Tu devrais envoyer un hibou à Minerva.

- Déjà fait.

Poussant un profond soupir, le blond prit à nouveau son visage entre ses mains.

- Quel merde, marmonna-t-il.

Soudain, un énorme fracas retentit dans le hall et les deux hommes sursautèrent, se levant d'un bond, baguette à la main. Ils allaient voir ce qui se passait quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Drago grimaça aussitôt.

Devant, se tenaient un homme et une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années. L'homme avait des cheveux noirs, très courts, et des yeux marron qui fusillèrent le blond du regard. La femme à ses côtés avait un visage dur, encadré par de longs cheveux bruns soyeux, où apparaissaient quelques mèches grises.

- Il manquait plus qu'eux, murmura Drago.

- Qu'as-tu fait à ma fille, espèce de morveux ? hurla l'homme en se précipitant vers lui.

Sa femme le retint de justesse par le bras, alors qu'il était prêt à se jeter au cou de son beau-fils.

- M. Greengrass, salua simplement Drago. Mme Greengrass.

Ses beaux-parents se contentèrent de la fusiller du regard. Il les contourna et rejoignit le hall où l'attendait toujours le reste de sa famille, Harry sur les talons.

Les Aurors avaient recouvert le corps d'Astoria d'un drap blanc mais son poignet dépassait légèrement. Assise à côté du corps inerte de sa sœur, Daphné Greengrass pleurait à grosses larmes. Elle jeta un regard noir à Drago quand il passa à côté d'elle et, malgré lui, il sentit son cœur se serrer. Il avait envie de hurler qu'il n'avait rien fait, mais il savait qu'aucun des trois Greengrass ne le croirait. Il était le coupable idéal.

- Où est Scorpius ? demanda Harry dans son dos.

Il se retourna vers lui et reprit ce masque d'impassibilité qui faisait la fierté des Sang-Purs.

- Avec ma mère, répondit Drago.

- Va le chercher, vous allez venir chez moi le temps de recevoir la réponse de Minerva.

Drago se contenta d'hocher la tête, le remerciant intérieurement.

.

- On dit partout que cet homme a tué sa femme et vous voulez qu'il vienne enseigner dans une école comme Poudlard? Pardon Minerva, mais avez-vous perdu la tête? souffla Hermione Granger.

Minerva McGonagall les avait tous réunis dans le château pour leur annoncer l'arrivée du nouveau professeur, cependant les événements de la veille compliquaient davantage sa tâche déjà fastidieuse. Tous les journaux (du moins la presse à scandale) titraient "Malefoy assassin" ou quelque chose s'en approchant. Et cela n'avait pu échapper à personne dans le monde sorcier, de l'Angleterre à la Bulgarie.

La vieille dame se pinça les lèvres, signe d'un agacement extrême et lança un regard grave à Hermione par-dessus ses lunettes.

- Dois-je vous rappeler Miss Granger que la presse dont vous parlez est la même que celle qui a accusé Harry d'avoir triché lors du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ou qui, il n'y a pas très longtemps encore, a volé des photos de vous en vacances avec votre petit ami?

- Peu importe, répondit la professeure de sortilèges, il s'agit tout de même de Drago Malefoy! Il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il n'ait pas tué sa femme!

- Tout comme il n'y a aucune preuve qu'il l'ait tuée, conclut la directrice. Je vous demande de vous fier à moi plutôt qu'à de vulgaires articles uniquement bons à faire du feu!

Sentant qu'elle avait perdu, Hermione ne protesta pas davantage et Neville prit la relève mais ses arguments ne firent pas plus changer d'avis Minerva que ceux d'Hermione.

Ils abandonnèrent donc le sujet et la réunion reprit son cours normal. Ils parlèrent du programme de la rentrée, de l'accueil des nouveaux élèves, des couloirs qui leur seraient interdits et ils finirent par évoquer la coupe du monde de Quidditch que l'Angleterre avait gagné la veille mais dont la victoire avait été éclipsée par l'affaire Malefoy. Ce fut le professeur de vol sur balais qui aborda le premier le sujet, ce qui déclencha une discussion animée autour du sport préféré des sorciers à laquelle Hermione préféra se soustraire.

Elle quitta donc le château et transplana directement chez Harry et Ginny. Ils possédaient une petite maison non loin du Terrier, Molly ayant exigé d'eux qu'ils soient à proximité en cas de problème.

C'était une chaumière agréable à la façade d'un gris clair recouverte par de longs branchages aux feuilles de lierre verdoyantes quelle que soit la saison. Tout autour, il y avait des champs à perte de vue et la brise d'été amenait aux narines délicates de délicieux effluves. Pourtant, cela ne suffit pas à calmer sa colère.

Elle fit voler la porte d'entrée et se précipita à l'intérieur.

- Vous ne devinerez jamais la meilleure ! s'exclama-t-elle dans le vide. Je crois que je suis victime d'une mauvaise plaisanterie de Ron et G... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? ajouta-t-elle en un cri strident.

Devant elle, se tenait Drago Malefoy, sagement assis sur le divan du salon. Il portait un costume trois pièces d'un noir funeste et se tenait droit, les mains sur ses genoux. Il semblait aussi abasourdi qu'elle de la trouver là.

Il ne broncha pas quand elle sortit sa baguette pour la pointer sur lui.

- Granger, tu es ridicule, range cette baguette!

- Qu'as-tu fait à Harry? demanda-t-elle, menaçante.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et sa lèvre se dressa en un rictus méprisant.

- Papa, c'est qui la dame? Pourquoi elle a sa baguette vers toi? s'enquit une petite voix.

Hermione sursauta et se tourna vers l'enfant.

Il était le portrait craché de Malefoy, si bien qu'elle devina sans mal qu'il s'agissait de son fils. Elle avait lu qu'il avait un fils, il y a quelques années, mais elle ignorait à quoi il ressemblait. Cependant, toute confusion était impossible. Le petit garçon avait des cheveux lisses et soyeux, d'un blond très clair, le nez droit des aristocrates et il était habillé d'une chemise blanche sur un pantalon noir. Il ne pouvait être qu'un Malefoy.

- Hermione? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? dit Harry en entrant à son tour. Baisse ta baguette !

Elle s'exécuta, complètement bouche bée.

.

Harry était parti avec Malefoy elle ne savait où, si bien qu'elle se retrouvait seule avec le petit garçon. Il s'était assis devant la table basse, en face de la cheminée et jouait avec des figurines animées représentant de célèbres joueurs de Quidditch.

Il chantonnait une chanson célèbre et son visage était marqué par un air absent. Hermione s'assit à côté de lui. En bien des points, il ressemblait à son père, mais elle ne vit qu'en lui un petit garçon fragile.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui sourit timidement, avant de lui tendre une figurine. Elle l'attrapa et la fit voler avec les autres.

- Comment tu t'appelles? demanda-t-il, et sa petite voix d'enfant la toucha en plein cœur.

- Hermione, répondit-elle. Et toi?

- Scorpius. T'aimes pas mon père? attaqua le petit avec l'innocence que lui conférait son jeune âge.

Pendant un instant, elle demeura choquée par sa question un peu brutale mais elle se redonna vite une contenance.

- Il ne m'aime pas beaucoup non plus, sourit la brune.

- Mon papa, il aime tout le monde! Sauf Mère, mais maintenant elle est plus là, elle est partie alors on est plus que tous les deux. Et mon papa il a dit qu'on allait partir vivre dans un grand château avec plein d'elfes et moi, j'aime bien les elfes! J'ai un elfe, moi, et il s'appelle Mimon ! C'est le nom d'un géant, il m'a dit, et un jour, moi aussi je serais grand comme eux ! J'aime bien Mimon parce que je le bats toujours aux échecs et parce qu'il s'occupe toujours de moi quand Père travaille. Est-ce que les elfes seront gentils avec moi là-bas, Madame Hermione?

Elle mit un moment à assimiler son discours. Elle qui connaissait un Malefoy presque muet, elle fut surprise de découvrir un petit garçon bien plus bavard que son père, ses yeux pétillant de curiosité. Il ne semblait pas avoir encore compris que sa mère n'était pas simplement partie, mais qu'elle était morte. Qu'il ne la reverrait plus jamais.

- Oui, ils sont très gentils, tu verras.

- Tu les connais?

- Oui, je travaille aussi à Poudlard.

Scorpius hocha la tête, comme pour signifier qu'il avait bien compris, et se concentra à nouveau sur ses jouets. Elle l'observa en silence. C'était un petit garçon bien élevé, mais le discours qu'il avait eu sur sa mère l'avait perturbée. Il lui avait clairement affirmé que Drago n'avait pas aimé sa femme, alors qu'est-ce qui lui prouvait qu'il ne l'avait pas tuée ?

Et la réponse lui parut évidente : Scorpius.

Le petit semblait fou de son père et elle avait vu dans les yeux de Malefoy que cet amour était réciproque. Il n'avait pas pu tuer sa femme. Il n'aurait jamais pris le risque d'aller en prison et d'être séparé de son fils. Elle en était persuadée.

Elle en arrivait à cette conclusion quand Drago et Harry revinrent dans le salon. Le blond sembla surpris de la voir jouer ainsi avec son fils. Le visage du garçon s'éclaira quand il aperçut son père et il lâcha ses figurines pour lever les bras vers lui.

Drago l'attrapa et le porta contre lui.

- Père, tu sais que Madame Hermione, elle travaille à Poudlard, comme toi bientôt ! Peut-être que parfois je pourrais aller jouer avec elle et mes joueurs, hein ? Elle joue bien elle, toi t'es nul quand tu joues, tu fais que de la magie ! Madame Hermione, elle a pas que utilisé la magie, c'était mieux !

Hermione grimaça, s'attendant à une réprimande digne de Lucius Malefoy, mais l'homme en face d'elle était tout autre, et il se contenta de sourire.

- On verra ça mon ange, répondit-il tendrement. Bon, nous devons aller chercher Mimon et rassembler nos affaires.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Scorpius.

- Nous déménageons. Merci, Harry, ajouta-t-il en lui serrant la main. Granger.

Choquée, elle ne lui répondit que d'un simple hochement de tête.

- Tu es prêt ? On va transplaner.

Aussitôt, le petit blond engouffra son visage dans le cou de son père et l'instant d'après, ils avaient disparu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? questionna immédiatement Hermione.

- Ils vont s'installer à Poudlard jusqu'à la rentrée. J'ai tout arrangé avec Minerva.

- Et cette histoire sur la mort de sa femme ? Tu ne crois pas qu'il ait pu la tuer ?

- Je pense que le passé nous a déjà montrés qu'il est beaucoup de choses, mais pas un assassin. Il dit qu'elle s'est suicidée.

- Et toi ? Qu'en penses-tu ? s'enquit Hermione.

- Pour le moment, je n'en pense rien. Nous verrons.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Le maître des potions » et il arrivera dimanche ou lundi.<p>

J'espère que celui-ci ne vous aura pas trop choqué. A partir de maintenant, les chapitres vont commencé à être plus longs :).

Bises et merci pour vos reviews,  
>L.<p> 


	5. Le maître des potions

Comme promis, voilà le nouveau chapitre !

**Saki : **Merci, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise. Vous êtes tous heureux qu'Astoria soit morte, ça fait presque peur :). Bonne continuation à toi.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre V<strong>

**Le maître des potions**

Drago et Scorpius étaient désormais installés à Poudlard depuis trois semaines. Les élèves devaient arriver le soir même et les cours commencer le lendemain et il devait avouer que, bien qu'il ait parcouru le livre de cours en long, en large et en travers, il ignorait encore de quoi il allait leur parler.

Il avait passé ces trois dernières semaines à redécouvrir le château et à en faire visiter les moindres recoins à son fils. Tout avait été reconstruit, depuis la dernière fois tragique où il y avait mis les pieds. Il s'en souvenait comme si ça avait été la veille.

Mais ce jour était loin désormais et son fils allait connaître le Poudlard des beaux jours, ce qui le réjouissait. Il admettait sans crainte qu'il avait vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie ici, avant le retour de Voldemort. Mais tout allait bien désormais.

Il se promenait dans le parc de Poudlard, son fils trottinant devant lui. Et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Astoria. Il savait qu'elle s'était suicidée, et il savait également que c'était de sa faute.

Il n'avait fait que ressasser ses dernières paroles, assassines, depuis qu'il l'avait trouvée, morte, pendue à ce lustre. Il ne l'avait jamais aimée, mais elle lui avait donné le plus beau des cadeaux, et il l'avait sèchement rabaissée, jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

S'il ne l'avait tuée de sa main, il avait l'impression d'avoir tissé la corde qui lui avait été fatale. Dans un sens, il était bien un meurtrier.

Il soupira et s'assit au bord du lac, tandis que son fils cueillait quelques fleurs non loin de lui.

Son fils le détesterait-il quand il comprendrait, plus tard, qu'il avait été l'instigateur de cette mort ? Pardonnerait-il comme lui-même avait pardonné à son père ce qu'il avait subi par sa faute ? En serait-il capable ?

- Monsieur Malefoy ?

La voix de Minerva McGonagall le sortit de ses pensées. Il se leva et serra la main qu'elle lui tendait.

- Voulez-vous me suivre, s'il vous plaît ? Je vais vous présenter vos collègues.

Il hocha la tête et elle l'entraina jusqu'au château, dans la Grande Salle. Il laissa Scorpius avec Mimon et suivit la directrice.

Une simple table circulaire était installée au milieu de l'immense pièce et il reconnut immédiatement Hermione, qui avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâche. A ses côtés se tenaient Neville Londubat et quelques uns qui avaient été ses professeurs.

Minerva se racla la gorge et les regards se posèrent sur eux tandis que les conversations cessaient.

- Mes chers collègues, je vous présente Drago Malefoy, notre nouveau professeur de potions. Drago, voici Mme Binns, professeure d'astronomie et fille de celle qui fut notre professeur d'histoire de la magie. Mr Londubat enseigne la botanique et Mlle Granger, les sortilèges. Mlle Jones est notre professeure de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Mr River pour l'histoire de la magie. Les cours de vol sur balais sont assurés par Mr Fox. J'enseigne toujours la métamorphose en parallèle de mon poste de directrice. Ensuite, voici Mlle Pomfresh, elle est la fille de Poppy, qui nous a malheureusement quittés récemment. Vous connaissez les autres professeurs, pour les avoir eus quand vous faisiez vos études ici.

Drago les salua poliment les uns après les autres et ils le lui rendirent, bien qu'il lut une certaine réticence dans certains regards.

- Drago, vous serez également responsable de la maison des Serpentard. Hermione Granger s'occupe des Gryffondor, Hestia Jones des Serdaigle et Peter Fox des Poufsouffles. Avez-vous des questions ?

Il secoua la tête et elle quitta la pièce prestement. Un profond silence s'installa entre eux, jusqu'à ce que Neville fasse un pas en avant.

- Puis-je te parler en privé, Malefoy ?

Drago le suivit donc jusqu'au lac où ses pas l'avaient mené tout à l'heure. Neville semblait chercher ses mots et le blond commençait à perdre patience quand il parla enfin.

- Ecoute, je ne suis plus le petit garçon apeuré que tu as connu. J'ai grandi, alors si tu es revenu pour t'amuser comme tu le faisais, tu peux partir tout de suite. Aujourd'hui, je suis tout à fait capable de me défendre et tu ne me fais plus peur…

- Stop, le coupa Drago. J'ai grandi également, Londubat. J'ai passé l'âge d'agir comme un idiot. Je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait subir quand nous étudions ici, mais j'étais un gamin prétentieux et je te prie de croire que j'ai mûri depuis.

Neville hocha la tête.

- Alors il n'y a aucune raison pour que ça se passe mal, conclut-il en lui tendant la main. Commençons par nous appeler par nos prénoms.

Drago lui sourit et serra sa main en retour. Ils retournèrent vers le château.

- Minerva nous a parlés de ton fils. Quel âge a-t-il ?

- Il aura cinq ans dans deux mois.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

- Scorpius, sourit Drago.

Ils continuèrent à parler ainsi, et Neville mesura la véracité des propos qu'il avait eus plus tôt. Il avait en effet grandi et cela se lisait sur son visage.

Qui aurait cru qu'on eut pu lire quelque chose sur le visage de Drago Malefoy un jour ?

Ils retournèrent auprès de leurs collègues et l'infirmière s'approcha d'eux.

- Je ne me suis pas présentée personnellement, je m'appelle Léa. Et je dois te faire passer un examen médical rapidement, pour m'assurer que tu peux enseigner.

Drago haussa un sourcil, mais ne protesta pas. Il hocha la tête.

- Alors, passe cet après-midi, s'exclama la jeune femme avec un large sourire, puis elle partit vers Granger.

- Pas cet après-midi, répondit-il simplement. Je viendrai ce soir.

Petit à petit, l'atmosphère se décrispa et bientôt, il parla à tout le monde sans aucune animosité, excepté sa vieille ennemie, à qui il n'avait pas adressé un mot.

Il discutait de la coupe du monde de Quidditch avec Peter Fox quand une petite voix l'interpela.

- Papa !

Il se retourna juste à temps pour attraper son fils qui se jeta dans ses bras, en larmes. Le petit garçon plongea sa tête dans son cou, sanglotant bruyamment. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux, sous le regard attendri des femmes de l'auditoire, et murmura à son oreille.

- Que se passe-t-il, mon ange ?

- Y a un méchant chat qui m'a craché, couina Scorpius. Il avait les yeux tout jaunes et il sentait pas bon !

- Rusard est toujours le concierge, l'informa Hermione.

- Merci Granger, je ne l'aurais pas compris tout seul, gronda-t-il.

Il n'avait pas voulu être si brutal, mais voir son fils dans un tel état le mettait toujours hors de lui. Il le berça un moment contre son épaule et Scorpius finit par se calmer, alors que son père lui expliquait que Miss Teigne ne lui ferait pas de mal à moins qu'elle ne veuille se retrouver pétrifiée.

Une fois rassuré, le petit garçon se cala bien confortablement contre l'épaule de son père et fourra son pouce dans sa bouche, prêt à s'endormir. C'est alors qu'il allait fermer ses yeux qu'il aperçut Hermione qui l'observait, émue malgré elle par cette scène hors du commun.

- Madame Hermione, articula-t-il, son pouce entre ses dents.

- Bonjour Scorpius, dit-elle avec un sourire. Comment vont tes figurines depuis la dernière fois ?

- J'ai cassé mon Josef Wronski mais Père l'a réparé. Il a fait de la magie. Il a fait un Réparo, tu connais ?

- Oui, rit-elle.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement vexé de n'être pas pris au sérieux.

- Pour rien, répondit-elle.

- Mon père, il est trop fort !

Hermione haussa un sourcil et jeta un regard en biais à Drago. Il eut un sourire, le premier qu'il lui adressait, et lui envoya même un clin d'œil.

- C'est un petit garçon bien élevé, plaisanta-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais choisi, mais soit.

- Madame Hermione, tu viendras jouer avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas, répondit-elle. Si tu veux, on ira se promener dans le parc, si ton papa veut bien.

- Bah oui, il voudra bien. Il me dit toujours oui à tout.

- Eh ! protesta Drago. Cesse de raconter n'importe quoi, crapule !

- Mais je pourrais jouer avec Madame Hermione, hein papa ?

- Peut-être, répondit son père.

- Ca veut dire oui, assura Scorpius en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle éclata de rire, alors que Drago ronchonnait.

- Je ne t'aurais jamais imaginé papa gâteux, se moqua-t-elle.

Il la foudroya du regard et remonta son fils dans ses bras.

- Allez, c'est l'heure de la sieste !

Et il se dirigea vers la sortie. Les autres professeurs eurent juste le temps d'entendre le petit maugréer « Mais je suis pas fatigué ! » avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

Petit à petit, la Grande Salle se vida et Hermione partit se promener dans le parc avec Léa. Toutes deux étaient très amies depuis qu'elles travaillaient ensemble. Léa était plus jeune qu'elle de deux ans et elle avait étudié à Poudlard, sans que jamais Hermione ne sache qui elle était, ce qui n'était pas réciproque. Léa avait été l'une de ses premières fans.

Elles s'étaient très vite liées et demeuraient depuis lors inséparables.

- Il est tellement mignon, soupira Léa d'un ton rêveur.

- Qui ? demanda Hermione.

- Mais lui enfin! répondit Léa avec conviction. As-tu vu comment il était avec son fils? Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi mignon! Il faut vraiment que tu m'expliques pourquoi tu le détestes.

- Attends, je ne rêve pas, tu parles bien de Drago Malefoy? Je veux bien admettre que son fils est mignon, mais Drago Malefoy! Léa, tu ne peux pas être sérieuse. Ce type est... est… Je ne trouve même pas de mot !

- Sexy ? A tomber ? Affreusement sensuel ? Monstrueusement séduisant ? proposa Léa en souriant. Pourquoi es-tu si négative ? C'est toi qui passes ton temps à parler de tolérance, de mettre derrière soi les anciennes querelles, etc. Non ? Alors, ajouta-t-elle sur le ton de la confidence, dis-moi, toi qui sembles le connaître, est-ce que tu penses que c'est un bon coup?

Hermione se tapa le front de dépit, sous le regard incrédule de son amie.

- Je sens que je vais vomir.

Léa rit de bon cœur.

- Je plaisantais, s'exclama-t-elle. Pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Pour toi, justement, rétorqua Hermione. Dès qu'un homme te plaît, tu deviens intenable. Mais là, c'est Malefoy ! Beurk !

Elle ne put retenir un frisson de dégoût.

- Je vais vraiment vomir, conclut-elle.

Léa rit à nouveau, et elles continuèrent leur promenade le long du lac.

Le soir venu, Drago réapparut. Il s'était évaporé tout l'après-midi avec son fils, mais ce soir, il était seul. Les élèves étaient enfin arrivés et ils allaient procéder au traditionnel banquet et à l'attribution des maisons aux premières années. Il était installé entre Hermione et Hagrid, qui s'occupait toujours des cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Le demi-géant lui avait à peine adressé la parole, tout comme sa vieille ennemie, si bien qu'il était plongé dans son assiette dans un silence pesant.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et McGonagall entra, suivie des nouveaux élèves. Il crut se revoir à onze ans, quand, observant les regards éberlués des enfants, il vit cette étincelle dans les yeux de certains.

Il sourit en reconnaissant une petite brune. Elle portait une écharpe verte, comme pour annoncer par avance qu'elle n'avait sa place qu'à Serpentard et il eut un sourire fier. Evidemment qu'elle serait à Serpentard, il ne pouvait en être autrement !

La cérémonie du Choixpeau commença. Il chanta et bientôt, la répartition commença. Il reconnut un nom « Lupin, Ted », et ne s'étonna guère quand l'enfant fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Et enfin, celle qu'il avait attendue arriva.

- Parkinson, Ambre.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil discret alors qu'elle grimpait fébrilement les quelques marches qui menaient au Choixpeau. Du coin de l'œil, il vit Hermione se pencher vers lui.

- Un lien avec Pansy ? s'enquit-elle, curieuse.

- C'est sa fille, répondit-il doucement. Ma filleule.

- Serpentard, s'écria le Choixpeau, alors qu'il n'avait pas encore atteint la tête de la jeune fille.

Drago eut un large sourire et applaudit joyeusement.

- J'espère que tu sais que le favoritisme est proscrit ? se moqua gentiment Hermione.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, rétorqua Drago avec un délicieux sourire en coin. Enfin, je suis sûre que tu feras preuve d'autant d'impartialité avec Ted Lupin.

Hermione déchanta un instant, puis sourit franchement avant de se réinstaller correctement. Elle s'autorisa un regard vers Teddy, qui avait déjà été adopté au sein de sa maison.

La répartition s'acheva bientôt et le banquet commença dans la bonne humeur. Hermione discutait avec McGonagall, et Hagrid de son côté avec Sibylle Trelawney, dont les airs fantasques lui donnaient toujours des frissons. Drago était donc seul face à son assiette goulument remplie. Mais il n'avait pas faim.

Il poussa un profond soupir quand un hululement strident retint l'attention de tous et des centaines de chouettes pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris, quand un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier lui tomba dans les mains, tout comme le reste de ses collègues.

Il déplia le journal et manqua de s'étouffer. Tous les regards s'étaient posés sur lui en moins de deux secondes.

« Edition spéciale : UN ASSASSIN A POUDLARD ! ».

La première page n'était qu'une grande photographie animée de lui, prise quelques semaines plus tôt alors qu'il se rendait à l'enterrement de sa défunte femme.

La deuxième était un long portrait où l'auteur étalait avec joie les nombreux écarts qui parcouraient sa vie, en mettant bien l'accent sur sa participation à la bataille finale dans les rangs de Voldemort.

Mais ce fut la troisième page qui le mit hors de lui.

_« C'est la question que nous sommes tous en droit de nous poser. Que va devenir Scorpius Malefoy, l'héritier ? _

_A nous qui écrivons ces lignes, il semble évident qu'il ne peut demeurer avec son père dont les états de faits prouvent l'incapacité à élever un enfant. Qu'arrivera-t-il si, comme il y a trois semaines, Malefoy est pris d'un coup de colère et s'en prend à l'enfant ?_

_C'est bien évidemment avec cette bonne foi que la Gazette a enquêté. _

_Malefoy a-t-il tué pour n'avoir son fils que pour lui ? Ou la proximité entre la mère et son fils devenait-elle gênante pour celui qui est incapable d'affection ?_

_D'après nos sources, l'enquête est menée par Harry Potter et son équipe d'Aurors mais il est désormais de notoriété publique que les deux hommes s'apprécient alors Potter sera-t-il impartial ? Aura-t-il le cran d'enlever ce petit des griffes de son monstre de père comme, sans doute, Astoria l'avait tenté avant lui ?_

_Drago Malefoy a été aperçu cet après-midi, avec son fils, au cimetière où est enterrée cette dernière. Et le moins que l'on puise dire est qu'il n'avait pas l'air abattu. Egalement aperçus Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Théodore Nott et les parents des deux ex-époux, mais aucun n'a souhaité répondre à nos questions._

_Qui est réellement Drago Malefoy ? Est-il dangereux pour son fils ?_

_La Gazette continue d'enquêter et vous tient au courant…_

_M.R. »_

Lentement, il replia le journal et le posa à côté de son assiette. Il ne devait pas s'énerver, il devait rester calme, d'autant plus que des centaines d'yeux étaient posés sur lui, guettant sa réaction.

Toujours avec une grâce légèrement trop lente pour ne pas être feinte, il saisit sa fourchette et porta une bouchée à ses lèvres.

Et bientôt, les conversations reprirent. Quand tous les regards se furent détournés de lui, il se leva et se dirigea vers Minerva McGonagall.

- Je dois m'absenter, mais je serais de retour demain matin pour mon premier cours à neuf heures, dit-il simplement.

La vieille dame hocha la tête et il tourna les talons. Il saisit le bras d'Hermione au passage et la força à se lever et à le suivre. Ainsi, il l'emmena jusqu'à la salle des professeurs, derrière leur table et une fois la porte fermée, elle se mit à crier.

- Non mais enfin ! J'étais en pleine discussion ! Pour qui tu te prends ?

- Tais-toi, cracha-t-il d'un ton sans appel.

Choquée, elle ne prit même pas la peine de protester. Sans plus de cérémonie, il l'attrapa à nouveau, par le poignet cette fois, et la traina dans les couloirs du château. Bientôt, ils arrivèrent devant ses appartements.

- Mais enfin, Malefoy, vas-tu me dire ce que tu veux ?

L'homme poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait, ni par quel miracle cela est possible, mais Scorpius t'aime bien.

Hermione se permit un sourire fier.

- Et comme grâce à ta stupide loi pour la protection des elfes, Mimon est en congés ce soir, tu vas le garder.

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle. Non mais pour qui tu te prends encore une fois ? Tu n'as aucun ordre à me donner.

- Je n'en serais pas là si tu avais laissé les elfes à leur place ! s'écria-t-il, en colère désormais. Je dois me rendre à Londres ce soir, et je n'ai pas d'autre option ! Et comme c'est de ta faute, puisque tu as harcelé tout le Ministère pendant des mois pour faire passer cette stupide loi, c'est à toi de le garder ! Point.

- Mais quel culot ! hurla-t-elle, également énervée à présent. Je ne te dois rien !

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment, le souffle court d'avoir crié, leurs yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Papa ? murmura une petite voix. J'ai peur.

Drago sembla pris d'un électrochoc. Il se tourna vers son fils qui avait ouvert la porte qui menait au couloir, attiré par les cris. Sur ses joues perlaient de grosses larmes. Il était en pyjama et dans ses bras reposait une peluche bleue représentant un dragon, dont les ailes bougeaient par magie.

Drago le fit monter dans ses bras et le petit se calma presque instantanément, alors que les ailes du dragon diminuaient leur cadence simultanément. Il se tourna vers la professeure de sortilèges, l'air bien plus détendu que quelques secondes auparavant.

- S'il te plaît, Granger. Je sais que tu n'es pas une psychopathe, je suis sûre que tu sauras t'occuper de lui. Londubat est trop maladroit et McGonagall est trop… Eh bien, McGonagall quoi ! Et il t'aime bien, tu es la seule ici à qui je veux bien le confier.

- D'accord, soupira finalement Hermione.

Elle n'était pas fâchée de devoir s'occuper du petit garçon, seulement de rendre service à cet abruti de première.

- Mais dis-moi d'abord où tu vas ! ordonna-t-elle.

- Je vais trouver cette M.R et la tuer de mes mains ! Comme ça, elle aura une bonne raison de me traiter d'assassin.

- Comment sais-tu que c'est une femme ? s'étonna Hermione alors que Drago déposait délicatement son fils dans ses bras.

- Oh, crois-moi, je sais exactement de qui il s'agit.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà filé au point de transplanage.

- Il va où Père ? s'enquit le petit, confortablement installé contre le cou de sa baby-sitter improvisée.

- A Londres, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, il va revenir rapidement. Tu as déjà mangé ?

- Oui, Mimon m'a donné avant de partir.

Hermione hocha la tête et elle entra par la porte demeurée ouverte. Etrangement, elle fut surprise de trouver un lieu agréable. Elle s'était attendue à quelque chose de froid comme pouvait l'être le dortoir des Serpentard (elle l'avait vu, désormais qu'elle travaillait à Poudlard), mais il en était tout autre. Les murs avaient été peints en un vert pâle agréable, strié de bandes bleues. Une cheminée était allumée, conférant une chaleur agréable à la pièce. Sur celle-ci, quelques photos reposaient, l'une représentant Scorpius et Drago, l'autre Scorpius et ses grands-parents et la dernière Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson avec le petit. Ce dernier, dans les bras de son parrain, riait aux éclats parce que Théodore faisait des oreilles d'âne à Pansy. Hermione eut un léger sourire, ils avaient l'air soudés sur cette image, si loin de la distance qu'elle imaginait entre eux.

Le reste de la pièce était constitué par deux gros canapés noirs, une table basse et une immense bibliothèque qu'Hermione se promit de parcourir quand le petit serait couché.

- Viens, je te montre ma chambre ! s'exclama Scorpius en attrapant sa main.

Le petit lui fit traverser l'appartement, lui indiquant au passage la chambre de son père, la salle de bain, les toilettes et la cuisine, puis s'arrêta devant une porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et Hermione resta pantoise à nouveau.

C'était une pièce très colorée. Au plafond étaient peints des nuages plus vrais que nature et sur le mur, un véritable terrain de Quidditch avait été reproduit sur lequel des joueurs animés volaient à travers les anneaux, se lançant le Souafle.

En outre, une myriade de jouets reposait au sol et sur le lit du garçon, qui prenait d'ailleurs la forme d'un wagon du Poudlard Express.

Hermione sourit, attendrie. Elle devait l'admettre, bien qu'il lui en coutât : Malefoy faisait un père formidable.

Finalement, elle passa une soirée agréable. Le petit garçon lui réclama une histoire qu'elle lui lut, ravie de constater qu'il appréciait les Contes de Beedle le Barde autant qu'elle. Il s'endormit rapidement.

Elle retourna donc dans le petit salon et parcourut la grande bibliothèque. Beaucoup d'ouvrages parlaient de l'art des potions, et elle fut surprise de voir que d'autres évoquaient les runes, les plantes magiques ou les créatures fantastiques.

Elle opta pour un roman d'une épaisseur qui aurait fait peur à tout autre qu'elle et se plongea dans la lecture tant et si bien qu'elle finit par s'endormir sur le canapé, le livre reposant sur sa poitrine.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Balais à vendre ».<p>

J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, sinon n'hésitez pas à me le dire :).

Bises,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Je sais que vous aimez tou(te)s Scorpius :D


	6. Balais à vendre

Comme promis, voilà la suite.  
>Finalement, je pense que je vais fonder le FCS (Fan Club de Scorpius) !<p>

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VI<strong>

**Balais à vendre**

La nuit commençait seulement à tomber quand Drago Malefoy pénétra dans les locaux de la Gazette du Sorcier. Aussitôt, tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et un profond silence enveloppa le bâtiment.

A cette heure tardive, il n'y avait plus grand monde, mais assez pour que son arrivée fasse des émules. Sans un regard pour personne, il monta le grand escalier et s'arrêta au troisième étage. Il traversa plusieurs couloirs et s'arrêta devant la dernière porte, où étaient disposées deux lettres d'or : M.R.

Il ouvrit la porte à la volée, ne prenant même pas soin de toquer et la claqua si fort que les fenêtres tremblèrent.

Au bureau, une jeune femme était assise. Elle était grande, brune, élancée. Tout à fait du type de Drago Malefoy. Elle sursauta violemment quand il rentra, et son visage se décomposa.

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas vif et elle voulut s'éloigner mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle et en quelques secondes, il l'avait saisie par le col de son chemisier, levée de sa chaise et plaquée contre le mur.

Son visage exprimait une telle rage qu'elle avala difficilement sa salive.

- Ecoute moi bien, petite pétasse, cracha-t-il, ses yeux plus gris qu'à l'accoutumée. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête pour croire que tu pouvais écrire ce genre de conneries. Alors laisse-moi te dire une bonne chose : si tu parles encore de mon fils dans le torchon que vous osez appeler journal, je te tue. Si tu oses encore mettre une photo de mon fils dans un article, je te tue. Si tu ne fais ne serait-ce qu'évoquer l'existence de mon fils, je te tue. Et alors, tu auras une bonne raison de me traiter d'assassin. Alors écoute-moi bien : ce que tu vas faire, c'est publier un démenti et des excuses, ou je te détruis socialement. Plus aucun journal ne voudra de toi, pas même Le Chicaneur, et c'est dire. Que tu m'attaques, ça m'ait égal mais t'en prendre à mon fils, c'est une très mauvaise idée.

Il la relâcha, alors que son visage commençait à devenir un peu trop blanc pour que ce soit naturel. Elle prit une grande inspiration et se massa la gorge, où une marque rougeâtre commençait à apparaître.

- Je veux un démenti dans l'édition de demain matin, ordonna-t-il sans s'émouvoir de l'état de la journaliste.

Et il tourna les talons, claquant la porte derrière lui avec une telle force que la vitre craquela doucement.

Il fulminait. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer immédiatement à Poudlard, parce qu'il était trop énervé pour transplaner, parce qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées. Il poussa un grognement de rage et envoya son pied valser dans une poubelle qui trainait là.

Puis, il marcha dans les rues de Londres jusqu'à l'appartement le plus proche. C'était celui de Théodore. Son ami lui ouvrit immédiatement et grimaça en voyant la rage qui déformait ses traits.

- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai pu me retenir, s'exclama-t-il aussitôt qu'il fut entré. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais la tuer !

- De qui tu parles ? demanda Théodore en ramassant la veste que Drago venait de jeter par terre.

- Mary Rilleberge, la journaliste ! Non mais tu as lu l'article qu'elle a écrit ? Elle a osé dire que j'avais tué Astoria pour n'avoir Scorpius que pour moi ! Comment peuvent-ils engager des incompétents pareils ?

Son ami s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule, si bien que Drago finit par se calmer doucement.

- Et qui est cette Mary Rilleberge ? s'enquit Théodore quand il vit qu'il s'était calmé.

- Une fille avec qui j'ai couché une fois, cracha Drago. Elle n'a pas apprécié quand je lui ai dit que j'étais marié et qu'il ne pouvait rien avoir d'autre entre nous que du sexe… Elle m'a promis qu'elle me ferait payer mon attitude avec les femmes ! Pétasse, murmura-t-il en ses dents. Qu'elle s'en prenne à moi, je m'en fous ! Mais à Scorpius, je… Raaaah !

Il semblait bouillonner sur sa chaise. Théodore lui tendit une tasse de thé et Drago l'attrapa, ses mains tremblant de rage.

- Je t'ai toujours dit que ça finirait par te retomber dessus, dit le brun.

- Théo, s'il te plaît, tu es censé être mon ami, et donc détester cette pétasse avec moi. Evitons les leçons de moral pour aujourd'hui, je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Surtout que tu n'es pas mieux !

- Ok, ok. Ne te prends pas la tête avec ça, depuis qu'ils ont soutenu Tu-sais-qui pendant la guerre, La Gazette a sacrément perdu en crédibilité ! S'il y en a qui lisent encore ce torchon, ça ne veut pas dire qu'ils y croient. Tout le monde sait que tu n'as pas tué Astoria.

Drago poussa un profond soupir.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

- Evidemment que j'ai raison ! s'exclama Théodore.

Le blond lui sourit, amusé, et finit par se lever.

- Bon, je vais rentrer, j'ai laissé Scorpius avec Granger.

- Granger ? Hermione Granger ?

- Tu en connais d'autres ? ironisa Drago, haussant un sourcil.

- Alors ça c'est la meilleure, rit Théodore. Tu ne veux même pas laisser ton fils avec une baby-sitter et là, tu le confies à la première venue !

- Scorpius l'aime bien, bougonna le blond, visiblement fâché de devoir faire cet aveu.

Son ami rit de plus belle et le professeur de potions leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, tu m'énerves. On se voit ce week-end. Merci pour le thé.

Et il transplana, ignorant l'hilarité de son ami.

Il atterrit à Pré-au-Lard et retourna immédiatement au château. Quand il rejoignit ses appartements, il fut surpris de trouver Granger endormie sur son canapé, un livre sur la poitrine. Il eut un sourire en coin et lui enleva le livre pour le poser sur la table basse. Il attrapa une couverture et la recouvrit avec avant d'aller se coucher à son tour.

.

- Père !

Il se réveilla en sursaut alors que son fils lui sautait dessus.

- Hier soir, c'était trop bien !

Drago ouvrit doucement les yeux et attrapa Scorpius par les jambes pour qu'il arrête de sautiller. Il le fit tomber délicatement sur le matelas et le petit garçon éclata de rire, avant de se blottir contre son père. Drago l'embrassa dans les cheveux et ferma à nouveau les yeux, mais Scorpius ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

- D'abord, Madame Hermione, elle m'a lavé, ensuite elle m'a lu une histoire de Beedle le Barde, comme toi tu fais toujours ! Et elle m'a même expliqué toute l'histoire alors moi, j'ai tout compris ! Par contre, elle a pas voulu que je joue aux échecs, elle m'a dit qu'il était trop tard et que je devais être en forme pour battre les elfes du château aujourd'hui ! Est-ce que Mimon il sera là ? Parce que moi je veux jouer contre d'autres elfes aussi, mais je veux que Mimon soit là quand même !

Drago poussa un profond soupir et se leva, attrapant son fils au passage.

- Oui, Mimon sera là, répondit-il. Maintenant, va te laver et ensuite tu vas réveiller Granger. Moi, je vais préparer le petit déjeuner.

- C'est qui Granger ?

- Hermione, corrigea Drago.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête et s'appliqua à nettoyer son visage angélique, puis il se précipita vers le canapé où Hermione dormait toujours à poings fermés. Il se pencha vers elle et secoua légèrement son épaule avec sa petite main. Elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux et mit quelques instants à réaliser où elle était, puis elle se tourna vers Scorpius et lui adressa un sourire endormi.

- Bonjour bonhomme, murmura-t-elle en s'étirant.

- Madame Hermione, Père prépare le petit déjeuner, il faut que tu te lèves.

Hermione sourit et se frotta les yeux pour se réveiller complètement. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et le regarda.

- Tu sais, tu peux m'appeler simplement Hermione.

- Père dit que je dois appeler les adultes Madame ou Monsieur, sauf ceux que je connais bien !

- Tu me connais maintenant, répondit-elle. Tu peux même m'appeler Mione, c'est comme ça que mes amis m'appellent.

Scorpius lui adressa un large sourire et s'assit par terre, en face d'elle, de l'autre côté de la table basse. Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago arriva, un plateau flottant devant lui, sa baguette dans la main. Il le posa devant eux et Scorpius se jeta sur un croissant au chocolat.

- Salut, dit-il à l'attention d'Hermione.

Elle lui sourit timidement et le remercia alors qu'il lui tendait une tasse de café fumant.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle réalisa à quel point la situation était étrange. Elle prenait le petit déjeuner avec Drago Malefoy et son fils, après avoir dormi sur leur canapé. Cela lui aurait semblé logique avec Ron, Harry ou même Neville… Mais Drago Malefoy, elle n'en revenait pas !

Elle avala une longue gorgée de café et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as mis dedans ? demanda-t-elle. Ce café est délicieux.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

- De la noisette.

Elle fronça les sourcils en observant la tasse. La situation lui semblait encore plus bizarre maintenant. Il fallait mieux qu'ils ne parlent pas. Ils mangèrent donc en silence, sous le regard rieur de Scorpius.

- Va te laver les dents, ordonna Drago quand son fils eut fini.

- Oui Père.

Et il fila jusqu'à la salle de bain en trottinant. Aussitôt qu'il eut disparu, un lourd silence s'installa, plus tendu cette fois.

- Je peux te poser une question ? demanda Hermione, rompant le moment solennel.

Drago hocha la tête, avalant une nouvelle gorgée de café.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'appelle parfois Père et parfois Papa ?

Le blond eut un nouveau sourire amusé et haussa les épaules.

- Il a toujours fait comme ça. Quand il est de bonne humeur, il m'appelle Père parce qu'il m'a vu faire comme ça avec le mien. Quand il est triste, qu'il a peur ou qu'il veut quelque chose, il m'appelle Papa. Je ne l'explique pas non plus.

- Je trouve ça mignon, éluda Hermione en souriant.

- C'est normal, c'est mon fils, se vanta le père.

Elle lui lança un regard entendu, qui voulait sans aucun doute dire « Comment vont tes chevilles ? ». Il ricana et finit son café.

- Moi aussi j'ai une question pour toi, Granger. Comment ça s'est passé ta première fois ?

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer avec son café et se mit à tousser, alors qu'un sourire en coin s'installait sur les lèvres de son interlocuteur.

- Eh bien Grangie, je te croyais prude, mais tu es une vraie vicieuse ! se moqua-t-il. Je parlais de ton premier cours.

Elle reprit une respiration normale et lui lança un regard noir.

- La ferme ! s'exclama-t-elle, mais c'était vain, car il riait déjà de bon cœur. J'étais terrifiée, pour mon premier cours, soupira-t-elle, et il se calma. Mais je doute que ça t'arrive, sûr de toi comme tu es. Malgré ça, ça s'est très bien passé. En plus, tu commences par les premières années, donc ils seront plus terrifiés que tu ne pourras jamais l'être. Tout ce que tu dois faire, c'est leur montrer tout de suite qui décide. Ca ne devrait pas trop te poser de problème !

Il hocha la tête et sourit.

- Bon, je vais rejoindre mes appartements pour m'habiller et prendre une douche, dit-elle.

Elle se leva et posa sa tasse sur le plateau. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle l'entendit.

- Merci, Granger. Pour hier soir… Je t'en dois une.

Elle se retourna, un sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

- Ca n'est pas tombé dans l'oreille d'une sourde, rit-elle.

Et elle quitta la pièce.

.

- Bonjour à tous. Installez-vous.

Il avait fait une entrée digne du professeur Rogue en son temps. Il ne voulait pas terroriser les élèves, mais il devait admettre qu'il était un peu angoissé à l'idée de donner son premier cours, même devant des premières années. D'autant plus avec ce qui était dit de lui en ce moment dans la presse.

Mary avait bien publié un démenti et des excuses. Le matin-même, la Gazette avait consacré toute sa première page à cela, et sa rage s'était doucement évaporée, tout comme l'inquiétude dans les regards des élèves qui passaient à côté de lui. Comme quoi, Théo avait tort, certaines personnes croyaient encore aux inepties qu'écrivait le journal.

La classe était plongée dans un profond silence, attendant qu'il parle. Il sortit de ses pensées et croisa le regard de sa filleule, assise au premier rang. Il eut un léger sourire et reprit la parole.

- Prenez vos manuels, page 394.

Seul le bruit des pages vint rompre la quiétude.

- Avant d'étudier l'art des potions, avant même de réaliser votre premier flacon, il vous faut connaître le plus important, qui est… ?

Pas une main ne se leva et il constata avec un sourire qu'il n'y avait aucune mini-Granger dans sa classe. Puis, une main timide se leva. Il reconnut Ted Lupin et pensa qu'elle avait sûrement du lui donner ce virus.

- Monsieur Lupin ?

- L'antidote, avança le garçon d'un ton anxieux.

- Bien, répondit Drago. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

Il fit mine d'ignorer la surprise générale.

- Et cet antidote s'appelle, quel qu'il soit, le bézoard. Il permet de lutter contre les poisons et contre les potions dont les effets ne sont pas désirés…

Finalement, son premier cours se passa très bien et il se détendit imperceptiblement à mesure qu'il parlait. Quand la cloche retentit, il ne put cependant retenir un soupir de soulagement. Tout s'était bien passé.

Il enchaîna avec un cours avec les quatrièmes, puis les sixièmes années. Le midi venu, il se rendit dans la Grande Salle avec un sourire non dissimulé.

- Je suppose que ton premier cours s'est bien passé, s'exclama Léa en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Tu as l'air de bonne humeur !

Il sourit et acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Il faut toujours que tu viennes me voir pour l'examen médical.

- Pourquoi pas après manger ? demanda-t-il. Je dois juste passer voir mon fils, mais après, je n'ai cours qu'à 14h. Combien de temps dure cet examen ?

- Environ une demi-heure.

- Parfait, alors je passerai vers 13h.

Léa hocha la tête et ils discutèrent tranquillement. Il apprit qu'elle avait étudié à Sainte-Mangouste et qu'on lui avait proposé un travail comme médecin au sein du prestigieux hôpital, mais qu'elle avait refusé, souhaitant suivre les traces de sa mère. Cela faisait donc maintenant quatre ans qu'elle était l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Au-delà de ses considérations pour son parcours, il ne put réfréner ses instincts de mâle et la détailla discrètement de haut en bas. La conclusion s'imposait d'elle-même : elle était vraiment jolie. Grande, des cheveux noirs, mince, des hanches bien dessinées, des yeux verts mutins, une bouche pulpeuse et un nez fin et droit. Il se demanda même si elle était réellement la fille de sa mère. Le tombeur qu'il était ne put qu'apprécier la femme qui l'assommait de paroles depuis plus de dix minutes.

Il allait lui sortir tout l'attirail du séducteur sourire en coin, mèche rebelle, murmures suaves et compagnie quand Granger débarqua et s'installa entre eux, accaparant la jolie infirmière.

- Un de mes élèves a mal lancé un stupide sort et est tombé dans les pommes. Je l'ai envoyé à l'infirmerie. Je suis vraiment désolée de te déranger en plein repas.

- Pas de problème, s'enthousiasma Léa. Mon premier élève de l'année, le premier jour… Rien d'inhabituel.

L'infirmière se leva et se tourna vers le blond.

- A tout à l'heure, Drago, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.

Il lui rendit et hocha la tête pour lui signifier qu'il serait là. Hermione ne releva même pas et ils se détournèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre.

Ils n'étaient pas amis, et c'était tout juste s'ils se considéraient comme des collègues. Le fait qu'elle lui avait rendu un service la veille ne changeait rien à cela. Il n'allait pas faire ami/ami avec elle juste parce que Scorpius s'était bizarrement entiché d'elle. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il lui trouvait.

En réalité, il savait exactement ce qu'il lui trouvait mais il avait trop peur pour l'admettre.

Comme il en avait convenu, il passa voir son fils. Ce dernier avait passé la matinée à travailler l'écriture et il fut particulièrement fier de donner à son père un parchemin où il avait inscrit « Scorpius et Drago Malefoy » dont il exigea qu'il fut installé sur la porte d'entrée de leurs appartements. Drago polémiqua de longues minutes, et le petit accepta finalement qu'il le mette sur la cheminée, accroché au-dessus des photos de leurs proches. Scorpius lui raconta ensuite comment il avait battu aux échecs Artanis, l'un des elfes qui s'occupait de son éducation. Un regard échangé avec l'elfe en question conforta Drago dans le fait qu'il l'avait laissé gagner.

En temps normal, il refusait que Mimon agisse de la sorte, car il voulait inculquer à son fils le sens de la défaite qu'il n'avait jamais eu à son âge, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, car le sourire de son fils suffit à lui faire oublier ce principe. Il décida d'en parler avec l'elfe plus tard.

Finalement, Scorpius l'obligea à goûter au gâteau qu'il avait préparé avec une autre elfe, Indis. Il fit semblant de le trouver délicieux, mais son fils avait du faire tomber le sucre dans le moule car il sentit à peine le goût du citron.

Le petit garçon l'autorisa enfin à partir quand il eut mangé deux parts entières.

Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'infirmerie. L'examen fut plus rapide qu'il ne le pensait. Il s'amusa de voir à quel point Léa rougit quand il ôta sa chemise comme elle le lui avait demandé. Elle bafouilla quelques instants, puis son professionnalisme la reprit et elle acheva ses vérifications en silence, bien qu'il sentît son souffle erratique s'écraser contre sa peau.

- Tout va bien, tu peux remettre ta chemise.

Il s'exécuta, avec une lenteur calculée, tandis qu'elle cachait son visage rougi derrière ses longs cheveux, s'évertuant à écrire sur un calepin des lignes qu'il savait inutiles.

Il dut même se retenir d'éclater de rire quand elle releva les yeux et eut une petite moue en le découvrant rhabillé.

C'était quelque chose qu'il aimait, l'effet qu'il avait sur les femmes. Il avait toujours aimé les voir réagir à son physique agréable. Mais celles qu'il aimait le plus n'étaient pas celles qui se pâmaient devant lui –bien qu'elles lui convenaient complètement de temps en temps- mais bien celles qui, comme Léa, rougissaient et se mettaient à bafouiller maladroitement, comme des enfants grondés. Il aimait ce pouvoir qu'il avait sur elles, cette force d'attraction qu'il manipulait avec l'adresse des briseurs de cœurs.

Tout cela l'amusait beaucoup, et dans ces moments-là, il se rendait compte que son esprit d'adolescent ne l'avait jamais totalement quitté. Il aimait attirer l'attention des femmes, comme le Drago des années Poudlard aimait les regards craintifs qui se posaient sur lui. Mais, à bien des égards, il n'était plus ce garçon-là. Tant de choses avaient changé en lui.

Finalement, il quitta l'infirmerie, n'ignorant pas le regard appuyé qui lui brûlait le dos.

Il donna ses cours de l'après-midi avec la même aisance qu'il l'avait fait le matin, mais c'est avec soulagement qu'il accueillit la fin de journée. Il avait donné pas mal de points à Serpentard, mais il ne pensait honnêtement pas avoir fait de favoritisme. Tous ses cours s'étaient bien passés, si bien qu'il était de bonne humeur quand il partit chercher son fils dans la salle qui était réservée à son enseignement.

Scorpius, comme à l'accoutumée, lui sauta dans les bras et lui raconta ses exploits de la journée sur tout le chemin du retour, ne reprenant son souffle que quand cela ne devenait une question de survie.

Il s'arrêta net quand ils approchèrent enfin de leurs appartements. Devant la porte se tenaient Hermione Granger et Blaise Zabini, riant aux éclats. L'étrangeté de la scène lui paraissait telle qu'il les observa, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, persuadé d'avoir l'air complètement idiot.

Blaise l'aperçut le premier et lui adressa un large signe de main. Scorpius s'arrêta finalement de parler et gigota pour descendre de ses bras. Il le posa par terre et le petit courut saluer son parrain, qui tomba presque à la renverse.

Drago s'approcha d'un pas lent et salua Blaise une fois à leur hauteur, puis lança un regard impénétrable à l'intruse.

- J-Je venais juste voir si tu pouvais me prêter le roman que j'ai commencé hier, se justifia Hermione, perturbée par la froideur polaire de ses yeux.

Le blond eut un reniflement dédaigneux, puis l'invita à entrer d'un geste de la tête. Derrière eux, Scorpius avait saisi Blaise par la main et le trainait à l'intérieur, lui racontant avec autant d'entrain qu'à son père sa journée mouvementée.

Sans un mot, Drago attrapa le livre qu'il avait soigneusement rangé et le tendit à sa collègue.

- Merci, dit-elle doucement, et elle tourna les talons précipitamment, gênée par son regard inquisiteur.

- A bientôt, Hermione, lui cria Blaise alors qu'elle sortait.

Il y eut un silence et la porte claqua doucement. Drago croisa les bras et dévisagea son meilleur ami, un sourcil levé.

- A bientôt, Hermione ? répéta-t-il sur un ton de reproche. Depuis quand t'es pote avec Granger ?

- Bah tu t'entends plutôt bien avec elle aussi, non ? répliqua le métisse. Elle a carrément gardé mon filleul, hein mon Scorpius ?

Si Blaise avait d'apparence l'air d'un dur, il était avec son filleul aussi tendre qu'un agneau et presque aussi gâteaux que son propre père.

- Oui, répondit le petit. Moi je l'aime bien Mione, c'est ma copine ! Même qu'elle m'a lu une histoire et que la dernière fois, elle a joué avec moi avec mes figurines de Quidditch !

- Mione ? s'étonna Blaise. Elle a même droit à un surnom. Mon vieux, fais gaffe, tu vas te faire doubler, se moqua-t-il à l'adresse de son meilleur ami.

- Bon, pourquoi t'es là ? ronchonna le dit-meilleur ami en s'allongeant sur son canapé, les mains derrière la tête.

- On a eu un problème de stock aux Etats-Unis, les balais n'ont pas pu être livrés à temps et la production a eu du retard.

- Vire l'incompétent qui est responsable, envoie un message d'excuse au coach des Chardonnerets de Fitchburg pour le retard et promet-lui une remise sur le prochain achat. Quand à la production en retard, engage de la main d'œuvre temporaire le temps de rattraper.

- C'est noté, déclara Blaise.

En parallèle de ses activités de chercheur en potions, Drago avait monté une affaire de vente de balais qui avaient multiplié ses bénéfices par dix en deux ans. Tout fructifiait autour lui dès qu'il s'agissait des affaires.

- Alors cette première journée ? demanda son meilleur ami.

- Ca s'est bien passé, je m'attendais à pire. Et l'infirmière a totalement flashé sur moi, ajouta-t-il avec un clin d'œil entendu.

Blaise rit de bon cœur.

- C'est une mauvaise idée ! Tu te rappelles comment ça a fini quand tu as couché avec ta secrétaire ?

Drago grimaça à ce souvenir.

- De toute façon, tu n'attires que les folles hystériques alors si j'étais toi, j'éviterais ! Si ça se trouve c'est une folle et elle va kidnapper Scorpius pour se venger dès que tu l'auras largué au pied du lit.

- Mais elle est sexy, bougonna un Drago capricieux.

- Evite, mon vieux, c'est tout ce que je peux te conseiller !

Le blond finit par abdiquer, assura de mauvaise foi qu'il ne tenterait rien avec l'infirmière et ils changèrent de sujet. Blaise les quitta une heure plus tard, à l'heure du repas.

Scorpius mangea avec les elfes et lui-même dans la Grande Salle avec les autres professeurs.

Ils passèrent la soirée à regarder la rediffusion du match de la finale de la coupe du monde de Quidditch qu'ils n'avaient pas pu aller voir du fait de la mort d'Astoria sur une télévision sorcière.

Puis il coucha le petit et se mit également au lit avec un roman policier d'un auteur moldu qu'il gardait caché à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Plutôt mourir que de dévoiler à quiconque qu'il lisait un auteur moldu !

Quand il trouva enfin le sommeil, il était serein, apaisé et il savait que cela était du à ce lieu magique où il avait vécu les plus beaux moments de sa vie, malgré tout : Poudlard.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Club de duel" et je le mettrai en ligne samedi !<p>

Bises,  
>L.<p> 


	7. Club de duel

**Ce chapitre est court, alors je posterai la suite dès demain.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VII<strong>

**Club de duel**

Drago s'étira de tout son long, surpris de n'être pas réveillé par la boule d'énergie qui lui servait de fils. Il sourit, savourant un réveil en douceur comme il n'en avait plus eu depuis longtemps.

Depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, c'était tous les matins la même rengaine : Scorpius venait lui sauter dessus pour l'éveiller – et sa technique était sans faille.

Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines que la rentrée était passée et il constatait avec bonheur que son fils se sentait déjà chez lui dans le château. Les elfes qui s'occupaient de lui étaient particulièrement efficaces et le petit garçon ne cessait de les bercer de louanges.

Drago se leva d'un pas lent et alla préparer le petit déjeuner. C'était sans aucun doute son moment préféré de la journée. Comme il enseignait, il le voyait finalement assez peu, alors le petit déjeuner qu'ils partageaient ensemble avait pris des allures de réunions familiales pour lui, quoiqu'en présence de Scorpius, c'était forcément plus joyeux que les repas de famille avec ses parents.

Il commençait à se demander où était passé son fils. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester au lit. Il posa donc son plateau et se dirigea vers sa chambre, qu'il trouva avec horreur complètement vide.

- Scorpius ? appela-t-il.

Mais seul le silence lui répondit. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Où était son fils ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir disparu. Il sentit son rythme cardiaque augmenter ostensiblement. Il savait que certains anciens Mangemorts lui en voulaient du fait de son rapprochement avec Potter, mais ils n'oseraient pas toucher à son fils.

Il s'était habillé en quatrième vitesse et s'apprêtait à partir à la recherche de la chair de sa chair, quand on toqua à sa porte.

Les cheveux dans tous les sens, sa chemise à moitié boutonnée, il ouvrit la porte à la volée… et poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il était devant lui, vivant, entier, dans les bras de Granger.

- Mais où étais-tu ? ne put-il s'empêcher de crier.

Scorpius lui adressa un large sourire, ne semblant pas comprendre la colère de son père.

- Je suis venu voir Hermione chez elle, expliqua le petit. Pour une fois, je voulais te laisser dormir, j'ai cru que ça te ferait plaisir de dormir un peu ! Et c'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione aujourd'hui alors je voulais la voir !

- Et tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir ? hurla Drago, fou de rage désormais. Est-ce que tu réalises à quel point j'ai pu m'inquiéter ?

Progressivement, les yeux de Scorpius se remplirent de larmes et il lui lança un regard triste, avant d'enfouir son visage dans le cou d'Hermione et de sangloter doucement. Aussitôt, Drago se décrispa et il fit un pas en avant pour lui frotter le dos.

- Non ! gronda Scorpius, pleurnichant toujours. T'es méchant, laisse-moi tranquille !

- Mon ange, murmura Drago d'une voix si douce qu'Hermione en frissonna, je suis vraiment désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de la peine, mais j'ai eu très peur. J'ai cru que tu avais disparu, et tu sais que je ne saurais pas quoi faire si tu n'étais plus là.

- Mais moi je voulais juste dire bon anniversaire.

- Oui, mais tu aurais du me prévenir avant.

Finalement, le petit hocha la tête et tendit les bras vers son père, qui l'accueillit contre lui avec une tendresse infinie.

Hermione, qui avait assisté à la scène en spectatrice, se remémorait ses journées à pleurer dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, lors de leurs études, parce qu'il l'avait insultée. Elle voyait encore la haine dans ses yeux, quand il lui crachait les mots « Sang-de-Bourbe » au visage. Elle se souvenait de ses airs impénétrables, de son visage impassible en toute occasion, de la façon dont il regardait les autres, se sentant supérieur à tous.

Où était passé ce Drago Malefoy là ? Avait-il disparu quand Scorpius était arrivé ? Où quand Voldemort était mort pour de bon ?

Elle n'en savait rien, et la question la taraudait, mais elle détourna les yeux quand elle réalisa qu'il la fixait et qu'elle l'avait observé pendant trop longtemps pour que cela ne soit pas gênant. Il haussait un sourcil, la dévisageant comme si elle eut été l'une de ses élèves, et pas vraiment des plus brillantes.

Scorpius reposait contre son cou, son pouce dans la bouche et semblait s'être calmé. Ils étaient déjà réconciliés.

- I-Il a débarqué chez moi il y a quinze minutes et quand je lui ai demandé s'il t'avait dit où il allait, il m'a dit non, alors je l'ai ramené. Je ne sais même pas comment il a su que c'était mon anniversaire, assura-t-elle.

- C'est Artanis qui me l'a dit, ils t'ont fait un cadeau !

- Bon, va te préparer, toi, dit Drago en le posant au sol.

Le petit garçon partit en courant.

- Merci Granger, ajouta-t-il.

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer quand elle l'arrêta en attrapant son poignet. Il se retourna et lui lança un regard noir avant de retirer son bras comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Elle en resta muette.

Il comprit immédiatement qu'elle l'avait pris comme une attaque quant à ses origines moldues, et il hésita à la contredire. Il n'avait pas envie qu'elle ait pitié de lui, encore moins qu'elle tente de le comprendre. Il était bien dans la situation actuelle, même si Scorpius s'était un peu trop attaché à elle à son goût.

Finalement, il se dit que de l'eau avait coulé sous les ponts, et qu'il ne pouvait plus être l'adolescent idiot qu'il avait été. Il poussa un profond soupir et releva les yeux vers elle.

- Mauvais poignet, Granger.

Hermione ne comprit pas à quoi il faisait allusion, mais ne releva pas.

- J'aimerais… J'aimerais qu'on essaye de s'entendre, toi et moi, dit-elle simplement, soutenant son regard avec la force d'une lionne. Je pense qu'on en est capable, si tu y arrives avec Harry. Et maintenant qu'on travaille ensemble, ce serait peut-être préférable, tu ne crois pas ? Je sais qu'on a pas mal de rancœur derrière nous, mais dès que je te vois avec ton fils, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que tu as sacrément mûri ces onze dernières années, alors peut-être serait-il temps d'apprendre à s'apprécier, ou du moins à se supporter, non ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, sondant son visage pour y déceler la moindre trace d'amusement, mais elle était très sérieuse.

Elle n'avait pas tort après tout. Il s'entendait bien avec Harry désormais et ce dernier avait été un bien pire ennemi qu'elle. Il avait réussi aussi à se rapprocher de Neville, alors qu'il y a quelques années, ce dernier avait une peur bleue de lui. Alors pourquoi pas après tout ?

- Mouais, concéda-t-il, de mauvaise foi, mais il fallait admettre qu'il portait bien son nom.

Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire franc et il l'invita à déjeuner avec eux, se sentant un peu obligé. Elle accepta et ils s'installèrent devant la table basse, comme pour le premier jour, où Scorpius les attendait déjà.

- Papa, on pourra faire un gâteau ce soir ?

- Tu sais bien que je déteste cuisiner, soupira Drago.

- Mais c'est l'anniversaire d'Hermione, insista Scorpius. Et on a pas fait de cadeau, alors il faut faire un gâteau ! C'est ce qu'on faisait toujours pour Mère !

Drago se figea si violemment que même Hermione ressentit sa gêne.

- Hermione n'est pas ta mère, répondit-il froidement.

- Mais je veux juste faire un gâteau !

- Si tu veux, je peux l'emmener en cuisine après les cours, proposa Hermione dans un murmure pour que le petit n'entende pas. Je suis bonne en pâtisserie… Et ça te permettra de joindre Blaise pour votre réunion hebdomadaire.

- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai mes sources, répondit-elle avec un sourire espiègle, avant de croquer goulument dans une tartine de confiture. Tu n'es peut-être pas cuisinier, mais cette confiture est excellente.

- C'est ma mère qui l'a faite. Bon, d'accord, soupira-t-il, mais surtout pas de prunes, ni de sésame, il est allergique. Il n'a pas le droit de manipuler un couteau, tu éloignes les objets tranchants et…

- Malefoy ! le coupa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas stupide !

- On ne sait jamais, j'ai des doutes parfois.

Elle lui envoya son poing dans l'épaule et il rit de bon cœur alors que Scorpius s'offusquait.

- Eh ! Tu frappes pas mon père, protesta-t-il.

- Mais c'est mon anniversaire ! rétorqua Hermione sur le même ton. Je peux faire tout ce que je veux, non ?

Scorpius sembla considérer son argument, puis il hocha la tête de haut en bas, sous le regard médusé de son père.

- Eh ! Tu es censé être de mon côté, affirma Drago.

- Mais elle a raison. Quand c'est mon anniversaire, tu me laisses faire tout ce que je veux, alors elle a droit aussi, non ?

- C'est ce qui arrive quand on gâte trop ses enfants, ricana Hermione avec un air presque diabolique.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et avala son café d'une traite. Il reposa la tasse et il allait répondre quand on toqua à la porte. Il alla ouvrir en rouspétant. Pourquoi ne pouvait-on pas le laisser tranquille le matin, seul moment de la journée où il était serein, en compagnie de son fils ?

Il s'ôta néanmoins ses pensées en trouvant devant lui Minerva McGonagall. Il l'invita à entrer et la vieille femme ne cacha pas sa surprise en apercevant Hermione assise avec Scorpius. Elle les dévisagea d'un air grave qui voulait dire qu'elle n'approuvait pas cette relation qu'elle venait d'imaginer, mais finit par se décrisper.

- Miss Granger, vous tombez bien, je voulais vous voir tous les deux !

Ils la regardèrent, surpris, et elle continua après s'être installée dans le canapé de cuir, tandis que le petit garçon allait se laver les dents.

- J'en ai discuté avec le portrait d'Albus et nous avons tout deux convenus qu'il s'agissait d'une merveilleuse idée. Nous avons décidé de réinstaurer les clubs de duel.

Devant leur manque de réaction, elle continua.

- Et comme vous avez-vous-même participés à ce club durant votre scolarité et que vous êtes tout deux jeunes, dynamiques et responsables d'une maison, il m'a semblé tout naturel de vous choisir pour cette tâche.

- Je suppose que nous n'avons pas le choix, soupira Drago sans chercher à cacher sa répulsion.

- En quelque sorte, répondit la directrice. Le premier club aura lieu cet après-midi à 15h, j'ai déjà pris les dispositions auprès des autres professeurs. Vous aurez la charge des élèves de sixième année.

Ils hochèrent la tête et elle sortit. Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis poussèrent un soupir simultané avant de se préparer pour aller en cours, chacun de son côté.

Quinze heures arriva rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent dans la grande salle, en présence des étudiants. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils en mouraient d'envie.

Comme lors de leur premier club de duel avec Gilderoy Lockhart et Severus Rogue, une estrade dorée avait été installée à la place des immenses tables, uniquement éclairée de chandelles. La pièce avait des allures un peu moyenâgeuses, ainsi, et elle rappela un peu à Drago le Manoir Malefoy dans ses sombres heures. Otant cette pensée de son esprit, il rejoignit Hermione, qui était en avance, aux pieds des marches qui montaient vers l'estrade.

- Je pense qu'il faudrait leur donner une démonstration, dit-il simplement. Toi contre moi, je veux dire.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, répondit Hermione en se crispant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh bien, le but est de leur apprendre à se défendre, pas à attaquer et encore moins avec de la magie noire. Je doute que te voir combattre soit d'une grande pédagogie pour eux.

Il faillit s'étouffer tant son culot le choqua. Ne le croyait-elle vraiment capable que de magie noire ? Oui, il avait été un Mangemort, il ne le niait pas, mais tout de même, que pensait-elle qu'il avait fait de ces onze dernières années ?

Malgré lui, il sentit une colère incommensurable s'insinuer dans ses veines et son regard retrouva le gris métallique des mauvais jours. En quelques phrases, elle était parvenue à le mettre d'humeur massacrante.

- Oublie ta connerie de discours de ce matin sur notre soi-disant bonne entente, cracha-t-il, acerbe. Monte sur cette estrade, tout de suite.

Elle le regarda, surprise. Elle n'avait pas pensé le vexer, elle n'en avait même pas eu l'envie, mais malgré les années, elle était persuadée qu'il lui était difficile de faire usage de magie blanche, de la belle magie qui émerveille.

Malgré ses efforts, elle ne le voyait toujours que comme le garçon qui l'avait persécutée, enfant. Il était déjà monté sur l'estrade et à la vue de ses yeux obscurs, elle comprit qu'elle avait touché son amour propre et au passage mis au grand jour ses mauvais souvenirs.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et monta à son tour. Elle ne voulait pas le ridiculiser devant tous ces élèves. En réalité, elle était persuadée de le battre, car il n'oserait pas utiliser la magie noire devant tant de témoins.

C'est pourquoi la suite des événements la choqua profondément.

Drago expliqua brièvement les règles aux élèves, puis il se posta face à elle. Ils se saluèrent, s'affrontèrent du regard et pointèrent leurs baguettes l'un sur l'autre.

- Petrificus Totalus ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il contra son sort avec une telle facilité qu'elle en resta immobile pendant quelques secondes. Le temps qu'elle reprenne ses esprits, son sort à lui, un _Expelliarmus_, l'avait frôlée et elle l'évita de justesse. Comprenant qu'elle avait sous-estimé son ennemi, elle se mordit la lèvre, concentrée sur ses yeux métallique, cherchant à lire en lui sa prochaine action, mais cela restait vain.

- Tarentallegra, cria-t-elle.

Mais une fois encore, il la contra sans la moindre difficulté.

- Everte Statim !

Elle reçut le sort en pleine poitrine et fut éjectée plusieurs mètres plus loin, sonnée.

- Petrificus Totalus !

Le tant qu'elle se relève, elle avait déjà reçu l'éclair. Elle se retrouva allongée par terre, totalement paralysée, ses yeux cherchant à voir son ennemi mais ne trouvant que le plafond magique de la Grande Salle.

- Mobilicorpus !

Toujours paralysée, elle comprit plus qu'elle ne vit que son corps se mettait à bouger, flottant gracieusement dans les airs. Ainsi, il la fit léviter jusqu'à lui et la baissa pour qu'elle se retrouve à sa hauteur et qu'il puisse lui murmurer :

- Tu me sous-estimes beaucoup trop, Granger. Je ne suis plus l'adolescent craintif que tu as connu. Non seulement je sais me défendre, mais en plus, je suis capable d'utiliser la magie blanche aussi bien, si ce n'est mieux que toi, alors la prochaine fois, surveille ton langage et surtout tes arrières. Si j'avais utilisé la magie noire, tu ne serais même plus en vie. Tu manques sérieusement d'entrainement. Ah, en fait, bon anniversaire !

Sur ses mots, il prononça une nouvelle formule et elle tomba lourdement au sol, retrouvant l'usage de ses membres. La maison Serpentard applaudit à tout rompre son professeur et celui-ci se tourna vers eux pour leur faire un clin d'œil. Il ne la vit même pas se relever derrière lui et pointer sa baguette sur son dos, folle de rage. C'est en voyant le regard affolé d'un de ses élèves qu'il se retourna précipitamment.

Non seulement elle s'était relevée, mais une centaine de petits oiseaux magiques flottait autour d'elle, visiblement en papier, le bec si pointu qu'il fut persuadé d'avoir mal si un seul le touchait.

Il croisa son regard et il y vit cette lueur qu'il y avait vue quand, en troisième année, elle lui avait mis son poing dans la figure. Il y était peut-être allé un peu fort avec elle, mais elle l'avait vexé et visiblement, la réciproque engendrait de sacrées conséquences !

- Oppugno, prononça-t-elle, totalement sourde aux exclamations du public.

Il fallait dire que les oiseaux étaient particulièrement réussis. Aussitôt qu'elle eût prononcé la formule, tous les oiseaux se précipitèrent comme un seul vers Drago, pas décontenancé pour un gallion. Il pointa sa baguette vers la masse qu'ils formaient et formula distinctement :

- Lacornum Inflamaré.

Une large flamme s'échappa de sa baguette, sous les exclamations impressionnées de leur auditoire, et tous les oiseaux de papier se retrouvèrent à l'état de cendre, tombant doucement comme une pluie d'étincelles.

Tous les élèves applaudirent à tout rompre, alors que leurs professeurs se lançaient des regards aussi noirs que leurs capes de sorcier.

Finalement, leur trêve avait été de courte durée…

* * *

><p>Je sais que ce chapitre n'est pas géniallissime mais j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira !<p>

Le prochain s'intitule "Karaoké".

A demain.

Bises,  
>L.<p> 


	8. Karaoké

Voilà comme convenu le chapitre 9 !  
>La suite sera mise en ligne mercredi dans l'après-midi.<p>

Bonne lecture.

**Byull : **Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que tu aimes mes personnages, particulièrement Scorpius (comme tout le monde :D).**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VI<strong>

**Karaoké**

C'était le week-end. Enfin. Il l'avait tant attendu. Scorpius allait le passer avec ses grands-parents dans leur maison secondaire en France, lui à Pré-au-Lard avec ses amis. Les couloirs étaient déjà vides quand il se décida à partir. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de se coiffer, ou même de se raser. Il était trop fatigué pour ça, et après tout, il n'allait voir que ses amis ils l'avaient déjà vu dans bien pire état.

Il les rejoignit aux Trois Balais, où Madame Rosmerta le salua d'un gloussement approbateur. Pansy lui sauta au cou, l'enlaçant fermement, tandis que Blaise et Théodore se contentèrent d'une poignée de main chaleureuse.

L'endroit était bondé mais ils parvinrent à se trouver une table pour quatre, collée à la fenêtre. Drago soupira en apercevant Granger avec ses amis, les Weasley et Harry.

Ils ne s'étaient plus parlés depuis deux jours, lors de leur affrontement pour le club de duel.

- Drago ? Tu sais que tu es en train de fixer Granger depuis au moins deux minutes ?

Le professeur de potions secoua la tête et se tourna vers Pansy.

- Cette fille est insupportable, grommela-t-il.

- Il paraît que tu lui as mis la raclée de sa vie, s'anima la jeune femme. Ambre m'a racontée, allez, raconte !

- Pourquoi veux-tu que je te raconte si Ambre t'a déjà raconté ? Et comment est-elle au courant ? Elle n'était même pas là !

- Bah, tu sais, à Poudlard, tu n'as pas besoin d'être là pour être au courant de tout, intervint Théodore. Elle a du mal le prendre !

- Tu devrais être plus tendre avec elle, continua Blaise. Elle est gentille. Moi, je l'aime bien.

- Gentille ? répéta Drago comme si ça avait été une insulte. Elle n'est pas gentille ! Cette fille est une vraie lionne ! Elle est parfaitement insupportable, toujours à la ramener quand on lui a rien demandé.

- Une vraie lionne ? souffla Théodore avec un sourire coquin. C'est intéressant. En tout cas, c'est une lionne avec de très jolies jambes.

Malgré eux, leurs quatre paires d'yeux se posèrent sur les jambes en question. Hermione avait mis une jupe, des collants transparents et des escarpins avec de légers talons qui ajoutaient de la finesse à ses mollets.

- Mouais, pour une emmerdeuse, sans doute. C'est peut-être une emmerdeuse avec de jolies jambes, mais crois-moi, c'est le côté « emmerdeuse » qui prédomine.

Pansy éclata de rire, se moquant ouvertement de lui et de son côté ronchon et ils se retournèrent vivement tous les quatre vers le centre de la table quand les attentions commencèrent à se tourner vers eux.

- Bravo, Pans', gloussa Blaise. Quelle discrétion !

Elle haussa les épaules et leur offrit un large sourire. Madame Rosmerta arriva finalement, déposant quatre Bièraubeurre devant eux, qu'ils burent rapidement, avant d'en commander une nouvelle tournée.

Ainsi, l'après-midi passa rapidement. Ils rirent beaucoup, heureux de se retrouver. Dans ces moments-là, Drago avait l'impression d'être à sa place. Il savait son fils en sécurité, alors il pouvait se détendre et profiter de ce moment avec ses amis.

Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs pas toujours été ses amis. Il avait mis bien longtemps à les autoriser à briser sa carapace.

Quand le pub commença à se vider des élèves qui devaient rejoindre Poudlard, ils passèrent à un alcool un peu plus fort. Drago commanda un Rhum cassis, ce qui amusa beaucoup ses amis.

- Tu as peur d'être bourré, Drago ? se moqua Blaise. Fais attention, avec ça, tu risques d'être par terre en deux gorgées.

- La ferme, grogna l'intéressé. J'aime bien, c'est tout.

- Laisse-le, Zabini, reprit Théodore. Il a peur de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez lui en transplanant s'il boit trop… Ce serait trop bête de marcher !

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, alors que Drago leur assenait à tout deux une tape derrière la tête.

Parfois, il se demandait ce qui lui avait pris de choisir des idiots pareils pour être ses amis. Madame Rosmerta se dirigea vers eux, un large sourire sur ses lèvres d'un rouge flamboyant.

Dehors, la nuit était déjà tombée.

- Ah les jeunes, je suis contente que vous soyez restés pour la soirée karaoké!

Ils la regardèrent tous d'un air surpris, comme si elle leur eut parlé fourchelang.

- La soirée quoi? reprit Blaise.

- Karaoké! C'est un jeu moldu que j'ai adapté avec des chansons du monde sorcier, vous allez adorer! Le but, c'est de chanter. Harry Potter et ses amis viennent tous les samedis depuis que j'ai commencé à faire ça!

- Et comment on les bat? demanda Pansy, qui s'intéressa subitement à la conversation.

- Personne ne bat personne, Miss Parkinson! C'est un jeu!

- Et alors? On nous disait pareil du Quidditch au début, mais aujourd'hui on sait bien que le plus important, c'est le score! Ce qui, d'ailleurs, ne joue pas à l'avantage de Weasley qui est un lamentable gardien.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- On a gagné grâce à moi, protesta Ron qui avait entendu.

- Tu parles! s'écria Pansy.

- Désolé, s'excusa Drago en son nom. Elle a un peu trop bu!

Ron dévisagea la jeune femme, qui lui lança un regard de défi, puis Drago, avant de se détourner.

- Faux, Monsieur Malefoy, je suis parfaitement sobre! s'exclama Pansy. D'ailleurs, je vais vous prouver ça tout de suite! Rosmerta, envoie la musique!

Et aussitôt, elle sauta de son siège et monta sur l'estrade qui avait été installée pour l'occasion. Elle tanguait un peu sur ses pieds, mais elle parvint à attraper le microphone – Rosmerta avait gardé l'objet moldu pour apporter de l'authenticité au jeu.

La musique commença, et tous reconnurent les Weird Sisters.

- Youhou ! Comme au bal de quatrième année ! s'écria Pansy, trébuchant à moitié.

Blaise et Théodore éclatèrent de rire, tandis que Drago secouait la tête, désespéré, mais son sourire démentait son expression. Pansy commença à chanter, encore assez juste par rapport à l'état dans lequel elle était, ce qui l'impressionna grandement.

- Drago, il faut vraiment que tu fasses écouter ça à Scorpy ! déclara-t-elle entre deux couplets.

- Il s'appelle Scorpius, grogna l'intéressé.

Pansy rit de plus belle et continua à fredonner, de plus en plus faux à mesure que le temps passait. Elle fut rejointe sur l'estrade par Blaise qui se mit à chanter à tue tête et complètement faux les paroles qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Théodore était hilare, tandis que Drago observait la scène avec un sourire en coin, un verre de Whisky-pur-feu dans la main (au moins comme ça, ses amis ne se moquaient plus de lui).

Blaise et Pansy se mirent à danser, tournoyant l'un autour de l'autre, riant aux éclats et Drago se dit que, malgré leurs caractères totalement exubérants par rapport au sien, il n'aurait échangé les fous qui lui servaient d'amis pour rien au monde.

La chanson s'arrêta finalement et ils descendirent de leur scène improvisée, sous les applaudissements de Drago et Théo, mais aussi de Ron. Pansy le regarda, choquée, un sourcil haussé et il lui adressa un sourire narquois.

- J'applaudis parce que la chanson est finie, dit-il, et que notre torture cesse enfin.

- A ton tour alors, Weasley ! Montre-nous ce que tu as dans le ventre.

Son regard de défi planté dans le sien, Ron se leva et rejoignit la scène à son tour. Il chanta, si c'était possible, encore plus faux que Blaise, et Pansy ne se priva pas pour le lui faire remarquer.

Ainsi, la soirée passa à un rythme effréné, et ils furent spectateurs d'un rapprochement étrange entre leurs deux groupes d'amis. Au final, ils se retrouvèrent à la même table, riant aux éclats.

De son côté, Drago s'était installé au bar, avec une jeune femme qui l'avait approché alors qu'il venait se chercher un verre. Elle était plutôt à son goût et n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, ce qui lui rendait la tâche plutôt facile.

Il devait avouer qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très futée, mais pour ce qu'il avait prévu de faire avec elle, elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin d'être intelligente.

Hermione observait la scène depuis sa table, particulièrement choquée de le voir batifoler avec une femme alors qu'il était veuf depuis à peine deux mois, mais se retint de tout commentaire, car Blaise était désormais assis avec eux.

Elle observa une nouvelle fois sa montre, de plus en plus en colère à mesure que la soirée avançait. Il aurait du être là depuis deux heures déjà, mais son petit ami était en retard comme toujours.

- Tu viens aux toilettes avec moi ?

C'était Ginny qui lui avait crié à l'oreille, pour couvrir le bruit du garçon qui chantait à tue-tête dans le micro. Elles se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers les toilettes. Et elles se figèrent de surprise devant la scène qui se déroulait devant elles.

Pansy Parkinson était assise sur le lavabo, un mouchoir dans les mains, et pleurait à grosses larmes, son maquillage coulant sur ses joues pâles. Hermione se précipita vers elle, sa bonté refaisant surface, tandis que Ginny s'enfermait dans une cabine.

- Parkinson ? Tout va bien ?

- A merveille, Granger, ironisa Pansy. L'autre abruti est en train de batifoler sous mes yeux avec une pétasse, mais tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et lui tendit un nouveau mouchoir. Pansy se moucha avec la discrétion d'un éléphant, et releva les yeux vers elle.

- Pourquoi tu t'en préoccupes de toute façon ? Tu ne m'aimes même pas. Et puis toi tu as de jolies jambes, marmonna-t-elle.

- Bah, je ne vais pas te laisser pleurer toute seule dans les toilettes, c'est vraiment triste, rétorqua la professeure, sans s'attarder sur la remarque sur ses jambes qu'elle n'avait, de toute façon, pas comprise.

- Tu sais que je n'aurais jamais fait la même chose pour toi ?

- Je m'en fiche, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Je ne calcule pas en fonction de qui me le rendra ou non. Je n'ai pas envie de te voir pleurer toute la soirée, je préférais encore quand tu nous cassais les oreilles avec Blaise.

A travers les larmes, Pansy rit légèrement et Hermione se félicita intérieurement.

- Je reviens, annonça-t-elle.

Elle quitta les toilettes, avec Ginny qui repartit s'asseoir, et fonça droit sur Malefoy qui était sur le point d'embrasser la jeune femme avec qui il flirtait depuis trois quarts d'heure. Elle la poussa doucement et celle-ci protesta vivement, mais Hermione lui jeta un regard noir qui la fit fuir.

- Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris ? gronda Drago d'une voix menaçante.

- Tu devrais aller aux toilettes, dit-elle simplement.

Il la regarda comme si elle eut été folle.

- C'est gentil, mais je n'en éprouve pas le besoin.

- Non, je voulais dire aux toilettes des femmes, corrigea-t-elle.

Il manqua de s'étouffer avec sa gorgée de Whisky et lui lança un regard stupéfait. Elle comprit à quel point il avait mal interprété sa phrase et s'apprêtait à se reprendre, mais il fut plus rapide.

- Tu es mignonne Granger, mais vraiment pas mon genre et je n'ai pas pour pratiques courantes de faire ça dans des toilettes. Je ne souhaite pas attraper les microbes d'un autre, encore moins les tiens !

- Oh, la ferme imbécile !

Elle l'empoigna par la manche et le traina derrière elle. Il se laissa faire, l'alcool aidant, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'elle avait de belles jambes, pensa-t-il en laissant ses yeux couler sur son corps. Elle était devenue plutôt jolie, avec le temps.

- Hermione ! cria une voix. Où vas-tu comme ça avec lui ?

Ils se retournèrent vers la voix en question et il reconnut Cormac McLaggen. Hermione s'approcha doucement de lui, l'embrassa délicatement, avant de s'éloigner pour lui jeter un regard noir.

- Tu as deux heures de retard ! le disputa-t-elle. Alors tu me laisses faire ce que je veux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aux toilettes avec lui ? demanda Cormac, semblant prêt à bondir sur le blond pour lui refaire le portrait.

- Si tu savais, répondit Drago avec un sourire narquois.

- La ferme ! le réprimanda Hermione en lui donnant un coup de poing à l'épaule. J'arrive, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son petit ami.

Et elle le traina dans les toilettes, fermant la porte derrière eux. Aussitôt qu'il comprit ce qu'il faisait là, il se précipita vers Pansy, qui se jeta dans ses bras pour pleurer.

- Il serait temps que tu comprennes que ton attitude peut blesser certaines personnes, Malefoy, affirma Hermione, la mine sérieuse.

Il se tourna vers elle, surpris, tout comme Pansy.

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Je crois que j'ai compris, intervint sa meilleure amie. Elle pense que je suis amoureuse de toi.

Drago regarda Pansy, puis à nouveau Hermione et haussa un sourcil.

- C'est vrai, Granger ?

- Bah, c'est-à-dire que… j'ai cru… enfin je croyais…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car Drago et Pansy éclataient de rire bruyamment, et elle se liquéfia de honte.

- Tu-Tu-Tu as vraiment cru que… que… que j'étais amoureuse de lui ? articula la brune entre deux éclats de rire, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, mais cette fois-ci de joie.

- Mais de qui parlais-tu, alors ? s'écria Hermione, vexée d'être la cible de moqueries qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- De Théo, répondit Pansy une fois calmée. C'est de Théo dont je suis amoureuse. Pas de Drago. Il faudrait être folle pour tomber amoureuse de cet abruti !

- Eh ! protesta le dit abruti.

- Sur ce point, nous sommes d'accord, répondit Hermione, ravie que les railleries aient changé de destinataire.

- Non mais ça va, oui ! pesta Drago. C'est quoi cette coalition contre moi ?

- Solidarité féminine, déclarèrent-elles d'une même voix.

- Bon, puisque je ne suis plus utile, je vais y aller. Tu n'as pas besoin de moi pour être réconfortée, ta nouvelle amie le fait à merveille, râla le maître des potions. Solidarité féminine, n'importe quoi ! grogna-t-il en quittant les toilettes.

Hermione se tourna vers Pansy qui la regardait en souriant. Ses larmes avaient cessé de couler.

- Merci, Granger. Je ne pensais vraiment pas trouver réconfort auprès de toi.

- De rien, sourit-elle. Je suis contente d'avoir pu t'aider. Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils, tu sais. S'il n'est pas capable de voir qu'il te fait du mal, il n'en vaut pas la peine.

Pansy sourit dans le vide, et un léger silence s'installa.

- Dis, tu aurais vraiment engueulé Drago si ça avait été lui ?

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama l'ancienne Gryffondor. Cet abruti joue avec les femmes comme avec des pions sur un échiquier. Il n'a aucun respect pour elles et c'est un parfait macho ! S'il doit être remis à sa place par quelqu'un, je serais ravie d'être cette personne.

- Tu le juges un peu sévèrement. C'est une bonne personne, dans le fond. Et c'est vrai qu'il est un peu macho, mais ce sont les restes de l'adolescent qu'il a été. Il a beaucoup grandi depuis.

- Je sais, répondit Hermione. Je l'ai remarqué, mais ça n'empêche que parfois, il se conduit comme un véritable crétin arriéré.

Pansy éclata de rire.

- Je ne peux pas te contredire sur ce point.

Riant de bon cœur, elles sortirent enfin des toilettes, pour tomber nez à nez avec Cormac McLaggen, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, l'air sévère. Ainsi, ses épaules carrées semblaient plus athlétiques qu'à l'accoutumée. Ses yeux caramel la scrutaient avec raideur.

- Ca y est, Mademoiselle a un peu de temps à me consacrer ? demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.

- Pardon ? Tu te moques de moi ? Tu arrives avec deux heures de retard ! Deux heures ! Et tu te permets de me faire la morale ?

- Ouais, bah j'aurais peut-être mieux fait de ne pas venir du tout si c'est pour te trouver emmenant Malefoy aux toilettes !

- Oh, ne sois pas stupide, gronda-t-elle, en colère. Je l'ai emmené aux toilettes pour qu'il parle avec Pansy, pour qui me prends-tu ?

- Je suis bien placé pour savoir que tu n'es pas si prude que tu le prétends, alors pourquoi pas, hein ?

Elle ne répondit pas, choquée par son manque de tact et de maturité et, pour seule réponse, elle leva la main pour le gifler, mais ses réflexes de joueur de Quidditch la coupèrent dans son élan. Il attrapa son poignet au vol et le serra, la forçant à baisser le bras.

- De toute façon, je ne sais pas pourquoi je perds mon temps dans cet endroit miteux, avec des gens qui le sont tout autant. Je rentre chez moi.

Il la lâcha et tourna les talons sans se retourner. Elle resta bouche bée, plantée devant la porte des toilettes, Pansy la regardant avec un air mi-outré, mi inquiet.

- C'est toi qui me parlais des mecs qui n'en valent pas la peine, non ?

- Il est gentil, quand il le veut, soupira Hermione.

- C'est ça le problème avec les mecs, conclut Pansy, philosophe. C'est seulement quand ils le veulent.

- Que tu es mauvaise langue, intervint une voix.

Elles sursautèrent. C'était Théodore qui venait d'arriver derrière elles. Il descendait des marches qui menaient aux chambres. Sa chemise était à moitié déboutonnée et ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Une marque de rouge à lèvre colorait son col.

Pansy lui lança un regard à faire pâlir Voldemort et il fit un pas en arrière, sous le coup de la surprise.

- On t'a rien demandé à toi, cracha-t-elle, amère.

Et elle rejoignit les autres, ses talons claquant brutalement sur le sol. Théodore l'observa partir, un sourcil levé, puis haussa les épaules avant de les retrouver également.

Hermione les examina un instant en silence, ressassant sa dispute avec Cormac. Elle l'aimait vraiment, mais elle devait admettre qu'ils passaient plus de temps à se disputer qu'à avoir du bon temps. Parfois, elle se demandait ce qu'elle faisait avec lui, et puis elle se rappelait qu'au début de leur relation, deux ans plus tôt, il avait su la faire rire, lui faire oublier les horreurs de la guerre. Alors elle se raccrochait à cette étincelle car elle voulait croire en son couple.

Elle poussa un profond soupir et décida de rentrer. On ne pouvait pas dire que son anniversaire était très réussi cette année, entre les querelles avec Malefoy et la conclusion de cette soirée qui avait pourtant bien commencé.

Elle avait entrepris le chemin qui menait à Poudlard depuis à peine quelques secondes quand elle entendit un sifflement derrière elle. Elle se retourna.

C'était Malefoy, qui la rattrapait en courant.

- Je rentre aussi, dit-il une fois arrivé à sa hauteur.

Elle ne répondit pas, maussade, et continua d'avancer. Ils marchèrent ainsi, en silence, jusqu'aux portes du château, plongé dans le noir. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la façade et l'observèrent, impressionnés par la puissance qu'imposait l'immense bâtisse.

Le soleil commençait à se lever doucement et le spectacle qu'il leur offrait était tout simplement grandiose. Ils n'avaient pas remarqué à quel point la soirée s'était prolongée tard, mais ils ne sentirent plus la fatigue une fois qu'ils furent postés devant les tours, le soleil les inondant d'une lumière matinale, chaleureuse et bienvenue.

Hermione ferma les yeux, savourant la tiédeur qui emplissait délicieusement sa peau. Elle aurait pu rester là des heures, même avec Malefoy, même si la fatigue commençait à se ressentir dans ses membres.

- Je suis désolée, pour l'autre jour, murmura-t-elle finalement. Le club de duel, l'histoire de magie noire et tout ça… Je ne doute pas que tu te sois repenti mais parfois…

- … Parfois, tu vois toujours en moi celui que j'étais il y a onze ans. Je sais, Granger. Ce n'est pas si grave… Vous êtes beaucoup dans ce cas-là.

Elle se tourna vers lui, haussant un sourcil, mais il ne la regarda pas, profitant, comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt, du soleil qui caressait sa peau.

- Tout le monde croit que j'ai tué ma femme, parce qu'il y a onze ans, j'ai choisi le mauvais camp. Si j'avais été avec Harry, crois-tu qu'on m'aurait soupçonné ne serait-ce qu'une seconde ? Si Weasley fille meurt demain, crois-tu que les journaux accuseront Harry ? Bien sûr que je me suis repenti, mais ça ne suffit pas et ça ne suffira jamais à effacer l'image qu'ont les gens de moi.

- Tu devrais leur montrer à tous comment tu es avec Scorpius, je suis sûre qu'ils changeraient d'avis.

Il sourit, touché du compliment que masquait sa réplique.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je me suis habitué à ce que l'on me dévisage. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que les gens veulent que je leur crie au visage que j'ai été Mangemort, qu'ils veulent que je leur fourre la marque sous le nez, histoire de leur donner raison.

Il s'arrêta net, comprenant qu'il avait été un peu trop loin dans les confidences. D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il venait de lui dévoiler cela, comme si c'eut été banal. Ca n'était pas banal. Il parlait de lui, de ses états d'âme, des pires années de sa vie. Avec elle. Elle qu'il n'aimait même pas.

- Peut-être que tu accordes trop d'importance à tout ça, Malefoy, dit-elle simplement.

Et il comprit pourquoi il avait eu envie de se confier. Il se dégageait d'elle une telle aura apaisante qu'il était presque impossible de ne pas vouloir lui raconter ses malheurs. C'était sans doute la même chose qui était arrivée à Pansy, plus tôt dans la soirée.

Le gros problème avec Granger, c'était qu'elle inspirait la confiance. Son gros problème à lui, c'était qu'il n'avait jamais fait confiance à personne.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Etude des moldus" et vous allez être heureuses, parce que Scorpius y est en grande majorité présent :).<p>

Bises,  
>L.<p> 


	9. Etude des moldus

**Voilà comme promis le chapitre 9, avec le grand retour de Scorpius ! :D  
>Je tiens à vous remercier tou(te)s pour votre engouement envers cette fiction ! Merci.<strong>

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre IX<strong>

**Etude des moldus**

Hermione hésitait, elle devait l'avouer. Plantée devant la porte des appartements Malefoy, elle demeurait immobile, les yeux rivés sur la porte, comme si elle allait s'ouvrir d'une minute à l'autre.

Le mois d'octobre avait succédé à septembre tout naturellement, et un froid automnal s'était progressivement installé. Elle avait fini par se réconcilier avec Drago. Plus ou moins. Leurs relations demeuraient la plupart du temps houleuses, mais leurs disputes devenaient futiles et n'avaient lieu que pour la forme. Sur le fond, il n'y avait que du vide. En réalité, ils se disputaient plus par habitude que par haine. Le reste du temps, un respect, mué par un accord tacite, s'était installé entre eux et les contentait quand ils voulaient échapper à ses gamineries.

En outre, leurs groupes d'amis avaient pris l'étrange habitude de se retrouver désormais les samedis soirs aux Trois Balais. Une sorte de routine s'était établie. Ils passaient l'après-midi à des tables séparées, tout comme le début de soirée, puis, l'alcool et l'ambiance conviviale aidant, ils finissaient généralement par rapprocher leurs tables.

En réalité, ce rapprochement était du au fait qu'elle s'entendait finalement bien avec Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini. A côté de cela, cela faisait maintenant plusieurs années que Drago et Harry se parlaient sans animosité, et Ron et Théodore semblaient s'être trouvés un point commun : leur penchant pour les blondes et le Quidditch.

Finalement, tout le monde y trouvait son compte et, bien que le groupe qu'ils formaient tous était plutôt hors de commun, elle devait admettre qu'ils passaient d'excellentes soirées, tous ensemble, quand personne ne venait les gâcher en parlant de la guerre, de la supériorité d'une maison sur l'autre ou que Cormac ne débarquait pour lui faire une crise de jalousie parce qu'elle était encore, selon ses propres dires, avec ses abrutis d'amis.

Elle soupira à cette pensée. Elle savait que Cormac n'aimait pas beaucoup Harry et Ron, et elle détestait cela, mais elle l'aimait vraiment, du moins elle essayait de s'en convaincre et pour le moment, sa méthode fonctionnait.

D'autant plus qu'elle connaissait les bons côtés de son petit ami, ceux qu'il s'évertuait à cacher devant les autres. Il était tendre et affectueux, quand il le voulait. Il avait de l'esprit, un sens certain de la répartie et une passion, comme elle, pour l'histoire de Poudlard. Tout ce qu'elle cherchait chez un homme, en somme.

Elle sortit de ses pensées, se rappelant qu'elle était toujours immobile face à la porte des Malefoy, n'osant pas frapper. Il était presque quatorze heures et il faisait assez froid, dans les couloirs du château, si bien qu'elle se décida enfin à frapper, sachant qu'un feu de bois brûlait sans doute dans la cheminée du salon.

Il lui fallut attendre quelques instants, mais la porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un elfe de maison. Il portait un t-shirt qui le recouvrait jusqu'à ses chevilles, d'un vert sombre qui lui indiqua qu'il avait appartenu à Malefoy. Ce qui la surprit fut qu'il était parfaitement propre, mais elle savait désormais que Scorpius aimait les elfes autant qu'elle, et qu'il avait donc du insister auprès de son père pour que Mimon soit traité correctement. Et comme Drago ne lui refusait jamais rien…

L'elfe hocha la tête en sa direction, la saluant d'une voix étonnamment grave et lui fit un signe de tête pour qu'elle le suive.

Dans le salon, Drago et Scorpius étaient assis devant la table basse, le fils sur les genoux de son père, et semblaient plongés dans un travail, à en juger par leurs expressions concentrées. Ils se tenaient devant un cahier, mais elle ne parvint pas à lire ce qu'il y était écrit de là où elle était.

L'elfe s'éclaircit la gorge et, dans un même mouvement, le père et le fils relevèrent la tête vers l'intruse. Aussitôt, le petit sauta des genoux de Drago pour se précipiter vers elle et plaquer un bisou naturel sur sa joue. Drago se contenta pour sa part d'un bref signe de tête, avant de lui saisir la manche pour l'asseoir à côté d'eux.

- Il faut que tu nous aides, on sèche.

Elle haussa un sourcil, surprise, et se pencha vers le cahier, avant d'éclater de rire.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- C'est à Pansy, se justifia Drago. Elle l'a donné à Scorpius en lui disant qu'on s'amuserait à faire les tests, mais ils sont nuls !

- Père boude parce qu'il ne connaît pas la réponse, expliqua le petit garçon à l'oreille d'Hermione.

- C'est faux, protesta l'homme, touché en plein égo. Les cours de botanique sont loin, c'est tout.

Hermione sourit. Elle s'amusait toujours de voir à quel point il pouvait être de mauvaise foi, parfois et d'autant plus quand il prenait ce petit air grincheux qui lui donnait l'air d'un enfant de dix ans.

- Quelle est la question ? dit-elle finalement, en poussant gentiment Drago pour qu'il lui laisse la place devant le cahier.

Il s'exécuta, non sans marmonner avec humeur « battu par Granger, pfff ».

- De quelle couleur sont les tentacules d'une Tentacula vénéneuse ? lut-elle avec la même voix qu'elle devait adopter face à ses élèves. Enfin Malefoy, tu n'as jamais utilisé ça pour tes potions ?

- Je te signale, Miss-je-sais-tout, que c'est une substance interdite dans le commerce, et que dans tous les cas, quand on parvient à en obtenir, le venin est déjà sorti. Je n'ai donc jamais eu affaire à une vraie Tentacula vénéneuse !

- Moi non plus, répondit Hermione avec un sourire espiègle. Mais je sais quand même que leurs tentacules sont rouges !

- Bien sûr que tu le sais, maugréa le professeur de potions. Sinon, pourquoi t'aurait-on surnommé Miss-je-sais-tout ?

- Je me demande parfois lequel est le fils et lequel est le père.

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui lançait une œillade mauvaise, légèrement feinte, avant de reprendre une contenance.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu venais faire chez moi ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, constatant que Scorpius jouait désormais avec son dragon en peluche. Elle se pencha vers lui, et murmura :

- Je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien que j'emmène Scorpius se balader dans les jardins. Je voudrais lui montrer quelque chose !

Drago haussa un sourcil, surpris, puis se pencha vers elle jusqu'à ce que sa bouche soit face à son oreille, sa joue effleurant la sienne, quelques mèches de ses cheveux rebelles effleurant sa peau.

- Pourquoi tu chuchotes ? susurra-t-il, visiblement amusé.

Elle le repoussa de ses deux mains sur son torse, riant malgré elle.

- Que tu peux être stupide ! affirma-t-elle, cette fois à haute voix. Je chuchote au cas où tu dirais non, je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit déçu.

- Parce que tu penses que ne pas aller se promener avec toi constituerait une telle déception pour mon fils ?

Scorpius releva la tête vivement et se redressa d'un bond.

- On va se promener ? Chouette !

Son enthousiasme amusa beaucoup Hermione, qui lança un regard entendu à son collègue et vieil ennemi.

- D'accord, soupira-t-il.

Aussitôt, Scorpius partit en courant dans sa chambre pour enfiler un manteau et une écharpe.

- Veux-tu venir avec nous ? proposa Hermione en souriant devant la mine déconfite de son père.

Il avait posé sa tête contre le canapé, toujours assis par terre, et regardait la porte de la chambre de son fils, où la tornade blonde avait disparu.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu lui as fait, dit-il en guise de réponse, plongeant ses yeux métallique dans ceux d'Hermione. D'habitude, il est timide avec ceux qu'il ne connaît pas. Toi, il t'a adopté tout de suite. Et je ne l'ai jamais vu réagir avec un tel enthousiasme auparavant, à part avec Blaise. Mais Blaise est son parrain et il le connaît depuis sa naissance. Toi, à peine depuis deux mois.

- J'ai un don avec les enfants, répondit Hermione, le regard fier.

- Dis plutôt que tu lui as fait boire un philtre d'amour, se moqua Drago.

La professeure de sortilèges fronça les sourcils sous l'insulte et attrapa l'un des coussins en velours qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec le canapé, avant de lui envoyer en pleine figure. D'abord choqué, Drago se mit finalement à rire.

- Ca, c'est de la répartie, Granger !

Elle ne répondit pas, fière de son coup. Quelques secondes plus tard, Scorpius revenait en courant, emmitouflé dans un manteau noir, une mince écharpe autour de son cou. Il lança un regard plein d'espoir à son père.

- Papa, quémanda-t-il avec une moue qu'Hermione trouva absolument adorable, tu viens avec nous ?

- Je dois travailler, mon ange, répondit Drago.

- S'il te plaît, insista Scorpius, ses lèvres se retroussant en un rictus d'imploration.

- Scorpius, ne me fais pas ses yeux là, ordonna son père.

- Allez Papa, s'il te plaît, reprit le petit, l'ignorant superbement. Tu pourras travailler ce soir. Promis, ce soir je serais sage, je t'embêterais pas et même que je resterais avec Mimon tout le temps, comme ça tu pourras travailler. Allez, viens avec nous !

Drago poussa un profond soupir et Hermione et Scorpius comprirent simultanément que le petit avait gagné. La jeune femme voulut se moquer gentiment en lui faisant remarquer qu'il était incapable de refuser quoique ce soit à son fils, mais elle préféra se taire, ne voulant pas lui donner l'occasion de se défiler.

Ainsi, quelques minutes plus tard, ils descendaient les marches qui menaient au parc. Ils ne croisèrent personne dans les couloirs, car les examens de fin de semestre commençaient à approcher et la plupart des élèves devait être en train d'étudier.

Scorpius, masqué par un sortilège de confusion, trottinait joyeusement entre les deux adultes, chantonnant l'hymne de son club de Quidditch favori. Drago refusait que ses élèves apprennent que son fils vivait au château avec lui, si bien qu'à chaque fois que le petit se déplaçait dans l'immense bâtisse, un nuage de fumée l'entourait, ne le laissant visible qu'aux yeux de ceux qui connaissaient son existence.

Sortis du château, Hermione les fit monter une haute colline où l'herbe commençait à perdre en éclat, l'automne faisant. Autour d'eux, les quelques arbres étaient peuplés de feuilles variant du jaune à l'orange dans une sublime palette de couleurs.

Le soleil était néanmoins presque à son zénith, et le ciel d'un bleu pâle agréable.

Ils s'installèrent en haut de la colline. Drago s'assit, face au lac, tandis qu'Hermione se penchait vers Scorpius, un petit paquet emballé dans la main. Le petit garçon, qui avait évidemment immédiatement aperçu l'objet, trépignait d'impatience.

- J'ai un cadeau pour toi, lui expliqua calmement Hermione.

- C'est quoi ? C'est quoi ? s'exclama Scorpius. C'est un balai ? Père dit que je suis trop jeune pour avoir un balai, mais c'est pas vrai ! Moi je suis grand, je peux avoir un balai, comme ça quand je serais à Serpentard, je jouerais dans l'équipe de Quidditch dès la première année, comme Harry Potter !

- Ce n'est pas un balai, répondit la jeune femme en riant. Ouvre-le.

Elle lui tendit le petit paquet et il défit l'emballage précautionneusement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor. Hermione sourit de plus belle en apercevant Drago, le cou tendu, tentant d'apercevoir l'objet en question. Une fois qu'il fut ouvert, le petit garçon y jeta un coup d'œil perdu, tout comme Drago.

C'était un petit tube cylindrique, en plastique, sur lequel étaient dessinés un chat et un chien inanimés, qui semblaient se donner l'accolade.

- C'est moldu ? demanda Drago, s'attendant toujours à voir les personnages se mettre à bouger.

- Oui, répondit Hermione.

Elle s'empourpra violemment, se remémorant le Drago raciste de leurs années à Poudlard, avant d'ajouter d'une voix blanche :

- Ca ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas du tout, répondit simplement le blond. En réalité, ça le fascine, ajouta-t-il en désignant son fils.

En effet, le petit s'était totalement coupé de leur conversation, secouant le tube pour en découvrir l'utilité.

- Ca bouge dedans, déclara-t-il à l'attention de son père. Ecoute !

Il approcha l'objet de l'oreille de Drago, secouant pour lui faire entendre.

- C'est liquide.

Hermione les observait, souriant de leur ignorance. Elle s'amusait beaucoup de les voir essayer de deviner l'utilité de son cadeau, complètement éberlués par cet objet dépourvu de magie. Finalement, elle se pencha vers Scorpius et le lui prit délicatement des mains.

Elle dévissa doucement le couvercle (« Il y avait un couvercle ? » songea Drago) et tira dessus. Il y était accroché une petite tige de plastique, formant un cercle en son bout.

Drago fronça les sourcils davantage : mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

Doucement, Hermione avança l'objet vers ses lèvres et Drago ne put s'empêcher de se demander si c'était comestible.

Mais elle ne tenta pas de le manger. Au contraire, elle l'arrêta à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres et souffla délicatement.

Aussitôt, une bulle de savon commença à se former, pour bientôt s'élever gracieusement dans les airs, sous les yeux éberlués du père et du fils Malefoy.

- Je veux essayer ! décréta Scorpius, émerveillé.

Hermione rit de bon cœur et lui tendit le tube. Après plusieurs tentatives infructueuses, il parvint finalement à faire une bulle et son explosion de joie emplit Drago d'un bonheur sans pareil.

Au fond de lui, il remercia profondément Granger pour la leçon qu'elle venait de lui donner, avant d'en donner une à son fils : les moldus, aussi, étaient capables de magie.

.

Scorpius passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à faire des bulles, ou à charger Hermione d'en faire pendant qu'il courait après. Il riait aux éclats, dévalant la colline à toute allure pour détruire les petites sphères de savon.

Hermione demeurait non loin de lui, le suivant avec un regard tendre. Elle devait admette qu'elle s'était beaucoup attaché au petit garçon. Il respirait une joie de vivre propre aux enfants de son âge qui lui réchauffait toujours le cœur.

Finalement, ils remontèrent la colline, où Drago était toujours assis, l'air serein. Scorpius courut jusqu'à lui et lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber sur le dos. Son père rit de bon cœur et le serra contre lui.

- A toi, essaye ! ordonna le petit en lui fourrant le tube dans les mains.

- Non, c'est bon.

- Allez, papa ! Essaye !

Drago poussa un profond soupir et attrapa l'objet, avant de le porter devant ses yeux, louchant légèrement. Il répéta les gestes qu'il avait observés plus tôt, mais il souffla trop fort et l'eau savonneuse éclata dans le rond de plastique, lui éclaboussant le nez. Il ronchonna, mais retenta sa chance, sans plus de résultat.

- Un coup de main ? railla Hermione, qui les avait rejoints.

- Je vais y arriver, rétorqua Drago, presque vexé.

Il essaya à nouveau, mais échoua.

- Souffle plus doucement, conseilla la jeune femme avec un sourire légèrement moqueur.

Il s'exécuta, non sans grogner de devoir suivre son conseil, et bientôt, une petite bulle s'éleva dans les airs, sous ses yeux émerveillés. Hermione sourit. Avec cet air-là, il ressemblait énormément à son fils.

L'après-midi suivit son cours avec cette ambiance chaleureuse. Finalement, Scorpius s'était désintéressé des bulles et il était occupé avec Hermione à chercher des trèfles à quatre feuilles dans la grande pelouse qui les entourait, tandis que son père le couvait du regard.

Et ce dernier ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à l'étrangeté de la situation. Il avait passé l'après-midi assis dans l'herbe avec son fils (jusque là, rien d'anormal) et Granger. Comment était-ce arrivé ? Et quand avait-il commencé à baisser sa garde avec elle au point de la laisser devenir si proche de son enfant ?

Il voyait bien que Scorpius s'épanouissait en sa présence. Il avait cette attitude qui le démontrait : il parlait à une vitesse ahurissante, d'une voix forte et enthousiaste, et il riait sans arrêt, même pour des futilités.

Comme à l'instant, où il avait ri parce que Granger avait attrapé un trèfle à trois feuilles et avait arraché une feuille à un autre pour le faire devenir, en trichant, l'objet dont la légende disait qu'il portait bonheur, selon les moldus.

C'état d'ailleurs ça le plus bizarre, outre le fait qu'il avait passé un bon moment avec Granger. Elle leur avait fait découvrir des coutumes moldues qui, certes, étaient très étranges, mais avaient eu le mérite de les divertir pendant plusieurs heures. De la découverte des bulles, Scorpius était donc passé à la recherche des trèfles à quatre feuilles avec un tel enthousiasme que Drago s'était senti obligé d'approuver.

Parfois, il se demandait comment il avait pu élever pareil ange, alors que lui, au même âge, avait été le dernier des abrutis. Un véritable démon.

Il haussa les épaules et détourna le regard, décidant qu'il pouvait laisser Hermione s'occuper du petit sans le surveiller en permanence. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe, les mains derrière la tête et observa les nuages qui commençaient à prendre une teinte rosâtre.

Le soleil débutait sa chute.

Il était l'heure de rentrer manger, sans doute, mais il n'avait pas envie de bouger. Aussi mal que ça lui faisait de l'admettre, il était bien là. Même avec Granger dans les parages.

Il était apaisé comme il ne l'avait plus été depuis longtemps.

Finalement, Scorpius arriva en courant vers lui, un large sourire aux lèvres et lui tendit fièrement un minuscule trèfle à quatre feuilles.

- Regarde, Père ! J'ai trouvé, ça y est ! s'exclama-t-il. Et avant Hermione !

- Félicitations, mon ange, répondit-il en riant. Pas trop dur à avaler, Granger ?

Elle lui lança un regard noir feint et s'assit à côté de lui, prenant soin d'installer une distance convenable entre eux.

- On va rentrer manger, annonça Drago.

- Oh non, rouspéta Scorpius qui s'était installé entre les jambes de son père, contre son torse.

- On pourrait faire un pique-nique ?

Le père fronça les sourcils et posa un regard impassible sur elle. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle avait passé l'après-midi à retarder le moment où ils se sépareraient et ses soupçons se confirmaient. Il grimaça, l'idée qu'elle s'était bien trop attachée à Scorpius lui effleurant l'esprit.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et la jeune femme secoua sa baguette. Aussitôt, une nappe apparut sous leurs pieds et plusieurs aliments s'y dispersèrent.

Ils mangèrent rapidement, réalisant à quel point l'après-midi leur avait donné faim. Leur repas fut ponctué par les baragouinages de Scorpius, qui tentait d'expliquer avec ses mots d'enfant pourquoi il était plus amusant de faire des bulles avec la méthode des moldus.

Imperceptiblement, Drago se renfrogna, perdant peu à peu l'appétit. Il ne voulait pas que son fils se lie trop à Hermione et cette soudaine passion pour les moldus pouvait vite se révéler un désavantage à cette fin.

Quand ils eurent fini, Hermione fit tout disparaître avec la même rapidité qu'elle avait fait apparaitre et ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe, Scorpius s'installant sur le ventre de son père.

La nuit était tombée désormais mais ils étaient éclairés par les lumières du château. Il n'était pas très tard, mais le mois d'octobre touchait à sa fin et les journées s'étaient raccourcies.

Ils n'avaient pas non plus froid, car ils avaient pris soin de bien se couvrir avant de sortir en début d'après-midi. Alors, ils restèrent allongés ainsi longtemps, ne parlant que très peu. Même Scorpius parvint à rester silencieux, ce qui constituait un exploit en soi.

Les étoiles semblaient veiller sur eux et tout nuage avait disparu. C'était une belle nuit.

- Là-bas, regarde Scorpius, murmura Drago en pointant du doigt un groupe d'étoiles. C'est la constellation dont tu portes le nom, elle forme un scorpion.

Le petit hocha la tête, enthousiaste.

- Et elle est où la tienne ? demanda-t-il.

Drago chercha rapidement, parcourant le ciel du regard avant de tourner son doigt dans une autre direction.

- Là-haut, tu vois, il y a la tête, les ailes et les pattes.

- Et Lucius ? demanda Scorpius.

Silencieuse, Hermione sursauta légèrement, surprise, à la mention de ce nom. Elle en avait presque oublié de qui Drago était le fils.

- Là, dit-il en bougeant le bras. Elle représente un cygne.

Malgré elle, elle dut s'avouer qu'elle était impressionnée par ses connaissances en astronomie, elle qui était tout juste capable de reconnaître l'étoile du berger.

- Et toi Hermione, elle est où ta constellation ? demanda le petit, intrigué.

- Je n'en ai pas à mon nom, répondit-elle.

- Mais si, intervint Drago. Là-haut, regarde. On l'appelle aussi la Petite Ours. Petite pour ta taille, car, admettons-le Granger, tu es minuscule. Et Ours pour tes cheveux indomptables. Il y avait aussi la constellation du lion pour rappeler ta crinière, mais elle ne prenait pas en compte ta petite taille, alors…

Il ricana, moqueur, et elle lui assena un franc coup de poing dans l'épaule, ce qui le fit rire de plus belle.

- Tu es mesquin, s'exclama-t-elle et la nuit parvenait à cacher son sourire.

Elle aperçut néanmoins son clin d'œil rieur.

Ils restèrent encore ainsi de longues minutes, puis, quand Scorpius se mit à bailler contre le torse de son père, ils se décidèrent à se lever pour rentrer. Le petit s'endormit contre le cou de Drago, épuisé par leur journée chargée.

Ils marchèrent ainsi en silence, dans les couloirs vides du château, le couvre-feu des élèves ayant été dépassé. Ils ne se parlaient jamais, quand ils étaient seuls (ce à quoi revenait l'état de somnolence du petit garçon). Ils n'avaient rien à se dire.

Alors, ils se taisaient, plutôt que de s'envoyer des piques à longueur de temps. Pour le moment, ils étaient trop fatigués pour jouer à ça.

- Bonne nuit Granger, murmura-t-il en arrivant devant ses appartements.

Il l'avait raccompagné jusqu'à chez elle, dans l'aile où se trouvait la salle commune des Gryffondor. Elle lui sourit timidement, caressa les cheveux de Scorpius et entra à l'intérieur. Il ne put qu'apercevoir les tapisseries d'un rouge propre à sa maison.

Il fit demi-tour et quelques minutes plus tard, il installait son fils dans son lit, prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller.

- Papa, murmura le petit d'une voix endormie.

- Dors mon ange.

- Est-ce que Hermione, elle peut être ma maman ?

Drago ne répondit pas, muet. Et le petit s'était déjà rendormi.

C'était ce qu'il avait craint, en la laissant trop s'approcher de lui.

Il venait de perdre sa mère – même si elle n'avait jamais vraiment été rien de tel – et le fait qu'une nouvelle femme soit entrée dans sa vie si brusquement avait du le perturber. Du moins, c'était ce que Drago s'évertuait à penser, refusant d'admettre que c'était simplement parce qu'elle lui avait donné ce dont il avait besoin : de l'amour, et de l'amour d'une femme, d'une mère.

Il poussa un grognement frustré une fois dans sa chambre et donna un coup de pied dans son lit avant de pousser un juron, la douleur s'insinuant dans ses orteils.

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, vêtu d'un simple boxer, tout en sachant qu'il ne parviendrait pas à dormir.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses continuer ainsi, alors, il siffla doucement et un majestueux hibou se posta à sa fenêtre, quelques minutes plus tard.

Il prit un parchemin, une plume et écrivit quelques mots qui lui furent difficiles.

_« Tu ne dois plus voir Scorpius._

_Ne cherche pas à comprendre, ne cherche pas à le faire en cachette._

_Tu ne dois plus le voir._

_D. »_

Il attacha le mot à la patte de l'animal et murmura, lui caressa doucement la tête :

- Porte ça à Hermione Granger.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il recevait une réponse.

_« Je l'avais déjà compris._

_Passe une bonne nuit._

_Hermione. »_

Il ne put retenir une moue perplexe. S'était-il ouvert à elle au point que, maintenant, elle savait lire en lui ? Il poussa un profond soupir, froissa le mot dans son poing et l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce dans un grognement rageur.

Cette fille commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà ! Votre avis ?<p>

Le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Sainte Hermione" et il sera publié samedi !

Bises,  
>L.<p> 


	10. Sainte Hermione

Merci à tou(te)s pour vos reviews et vos encouragements !  
>J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.<p>

Bonne lecture.

**LONDON123** : Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira également et que tu continueras à aimer mon Scorpius :D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre VIII<strong>

**Sainte Hermione**

Drago leva le nez, où échoua un flocon de neige. Il s'accroupit pour faire face à son fils.

- Je reviens demain matin, mon ange. Sois sage, d'accord ?

Le petit hocha vigoureusement la tête et son père se redressa, se tournant vers ses propres parents.

- Je rentre tôt demain matin. Mimon devrait arriver dans la soirée avec nos affaires pour les vacances.

- D'accord, répondit sa mère. Allez, fais vite. Si tu arrives en retard chez Pansy, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va faire de toi !

Drago se tourna vers son père, dont le visage fermé témoignait de sa mauvaise humeur.

- Je serais là le jour de Noël, Père, soupira-t-il. Vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher de vouloir le fêter aussi avec mes amis.

Lucius eut une moue dédaigneuse.

- Et quels amis tu as là !

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, un sourire au coin des lèvres, et posa une main obligeante sur l'épaule de son père pour le saluer, avant de transplaner.

Il atterrit directement devant la demeure de Pansy. C'était une maison d'époque, aux allures gothiques. De hautes fenêtres étaient incrustées dans des murs de pierre. Elles étaient particulièrement fines, ce qui donnait à l'endroit une apparence légèrement inquiétante, comme si des yeux avaient scruté le moindre de ses gestes. Il entra sans frapper et posa sa veste sur le guéridon qui débutait le hall. La pièce était haute de plafond et une fresque recouvrait ce dernier, représentant la chute de Vivianne.

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et rejoignit le salon, où la lumière et les rires lui indiquaient le lieu de l'action. Il entra d'un pas nonchalant, déposa un baiser sur le front de Pansy, qui discutait avec Ginny Weasley-Potter, et se dirigea directement vers Théodore, qui se servait un verre de whisky. Quand il aperçut Drago, il en remplit un autre et le lui tendit.

Drago le remercia et s'appuya contre la cheminée, observant la salle remplie.

Harry était là, en train de discuter avec Ron et Blaise, assis sur l'un des canapés. Granger aussi, mais elle était sur le côté, avec une blonde qu'il reconnut comme étant Luna Lovegood (il demanderait plus tard à Pansy comment elle avait atterri là). Sur l'autre canapé, Milicent Bulstrode et Marcus Flint discutaient avec passion. Plus loin, il aperçut Daphné Greengrass et son cœur se serra.

- Elle refuse toujours de te parler ? demanda Théodore en suivant son regard.

Pour toute réponse, Drago hocha doucement la tête, ses yeux rivés vers la brune au fond de la pièce. Elle était seule, appuyée contre le mur et regardait, comme lui, les personnes qui les entouraient. Il avait envie de lui parler, mais la peur de se prendre une gifle l'empêcha d'avancer. Il poussa un profond soupir et avala son verre d'une traite.

Il se resservit, sous le regard désapprobateur de Théodore, mais l'ignora superbement et se reporta sur les portes du salon, qui venaient de s'ouvrir pour laisser entrer Neville. Il haussa un sourcil, surpris.

- Pourquoi Pansy a invité Neville ? Et la Loufoque ? Comment elle les connait ?

- Je crois que Lovegood travaille avec elle, répondit Théo. Pour Neville, je n'en sais rien du tout.

Ils continuèrent à discuter ainsi, à l'écart des autres. Drago faisait de son mieux pour éviter Hermione. Ils se parlaient toujours quand c'était nécessaire, même s'il lui avait interdit de voir Scorpius, mais l'ambiance demeurait tendue entre eux, et leurs discussions se résumaient à de simples politesses échangées pour faire bonne figure.

- On va passer à table, les informa Pansy en s'approchant d'eux. Tout va bien, Drago ? ajouta-t-elle en ignorant superbement Théodore.

- Oui, oui, répondit-il mécaniquement. Pourquoi Daphné est ici ?

- Je l'ai invitée, soupira son amie. Elle était seule chez elle pour Noël, alors… Je suis désolée, ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non. Ca fait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu, ça me fait bizarre, c'est tout… Et Lovegood et Neville ?

- Je travaille avec elle, je ne te l'avais pas dit ? Et Neville et elle sont ensemble, donc je l'ai invité également.

Drago fit non de la tête, puis haussa les épaules. Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger, où une magnifique table avait été dressée. Une nappe immaculée était disposée et les assiettes étaient en porcelaine et les couverts en argent.

Ils s'installèrent là où les étiquettes avec leurs noms le leur indiquaient et Drago grimaça en constatant qu'il était assis entre Hermione et Harry. Pansy avait-elle fait exprès de l'exclure ainsi de ses amis ?

- A quoi servent tous ces couverts ? demanda Hermione, plus pour elle-même.

Il se tourna vers elle, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Pas si incollable, finalement.

- Pardon, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement, mais chez moi, un couteau et une fourchette suffisent. Tout ça, c'est juste pour en mettre plein la vue.

- Pansy va bien le prendre, railla Drago. Quelle est la raison de ton humeur massacrante ?

- Ta présence à côté de moi, marmonna Hermione.

Il rit à nouveau et lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle le repoussa d'un coup de main, lui lançant un regard noir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Grangie, je suis sûre que tu vas réussir à bien te tenir.

- On ne peut pas en dire autant de toi, grogna-t-elle.

- Ce que tu peux être médisante ! s'exclama-t-il.

Elle lui tira la langue et il rit de plus belle, mais son rire mourut dans sa gorge au moment où il leva les yeux et qu'il vit s'installer devant lui Daphné. Il pâlit brutalement et Hermione haussa un sourcil.

- Ca va, Malefoy ? Tu es tout blanc. Enfin, plus qu'à l'accoutumée, je veux dire. Viens-tu de te rendre compte que tu es un abruti et que tu ne mérites pas d'enseigner à Poudlard ?

- A vrai dire, je réalise à l'instant que je viens de toucher tes cheveux, et que donc, je risque d'attraper ta maladie étrange, rétorqua-t-il en secouant la tête, comme pour se réveiller. Je ne veux pas avoir tes cheveux, Granger, j'aime les miens et j'y tiens. C'est un patrimoine familial.

Elle ne put retenir un sourire et le frappa gentiment à l'épaule.

- Bonjour, Drago, souffla une voix.

Il leva les yeux et Hermione assista, mal à l'aise, à l'échange silencieux entre lui et Daphné Greengrass. Elle n'aurait su dire quoi, mais il y avait un lien étrange entre eux et elle se sentit soudain gênée, pas à sa place à cette table, avec eux. Elle avait l'impression qu'ils étaient soudain seuls et que plus rien n'existait autour d'eux. Ils restèrent ainsi longuement, se dévisageant silencieusement, jusqu'à ce que les plats apparaissent par magie devant eux et que Drago se reprenne, se penchant sur son assiette.

Il se tourna vers Hermione et lui sourit gentiment.

- C'est la fourchette tout à gauche, l'informa-t-il.

Elle rougit légèrement et attrapa le couvert en question.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Autour de la table, les discussions avaient repris avec humeur. Elle entendit Blaise et Théodore débattre sur la qualité du vin, tandis que Pansy et Ginny discutaient du dernier album des Witchez. Harry, à ses côtés, était penché vers Luna, dont les yeux rêveurs montraient que ce qu'elle racontait était un monologue sur une quelconque créature fantastique et que Harry l'écoutait plutôt par politesse. Neville discutait avec Ron, sans doute de sa dernière trouvaille botanique. Et les autres Serpentard riaient également.

Il régnait donc une ambiance conviviale, hormis de son côté. Heureusement, Drago lui parlait de temps en temps, mais elle sentait que c'était un peu hypocrite, et surtout pour éviter de croiser le regard de Daphné. Preuve en était le fait qu'il n'avait pas relevé la tête de son assiette depuis qu'ils avaient commencé à manger. Cependant, elle ne lui en tint pas rigueur car elle avait été considérablement mal à l'aise lors de leur échange silencieux, et elle préférait que cela ne recommence pas. Alors discuter avec Malefoy lui semblait une douce torture quant à ce qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment.

- Que fais-tu pour Noël ? lui demanda-t-il poliment.

- Demain, je déjeune avec mon petit ami et le soir je serai chez les Weasley au Terrier.

- Tu ne vois pas tes parents ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se plongeant dans la contemplation de son filet de poisson. Ses parents restaient pour elle un sujet tabou. Ils avaient refait leur vie en Australie, et elle ne les avait plus revus depuis des années. Elle savait simplement qu'ils étaient heureux et c'était pour elle l'essentiel. Mais ils lui manquaient, particulièrement à cette période de l'année. Noël était une fête familiale, et bien que les Weasley étaient désormais sa seule famille, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à eux.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? demanda Drago.

Elle balaya sa question d'un geste de tête.

- Et toi ? Tu le passes avec tes parents ?

- Oui, répondit-il simplement.

- Et Scorpius, dit-elle, plus comme une évidence.

- Et Scorpius, confirma Drago, soudain mal à l'aise.

Ils n'avaient pas reparlé du fait qu'il ne voulait plus qu'elle le voit. De toute façon, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'ils avaient une conversation civilisée.

- Il va bien ? demanda Hermione, tentant de faire passer sa question pour anodine.

- Très bien.

Son ton était un peu trop sec pour que la conversation continue cordialement, alors elle se tut, et se concentra à nouveau sur son assiette. Par chance, Ron, qui se trouvait à sa gauche, se tourna vers elle et ils entamèrent une discussion sur leurs travails respectifs, tandis que Drago se joignait à celle d'Harry.

Il poussa un discret soupir mais fit de son mieux pour rester concentrer sur la conversation. En réalité, il repensait à la réaction de Scorpius, quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne verrait plus Hermione pendant quelques temps. Son fils s'était mis à pleurer, lui criant qu'il était méchant, parce qu'il aimait la jeune femme et qu'elle l'aimait aussi. Il ne lui avait plus parlé pendant deux jours, mais Drago n'avait pas craqué. C'était un peu la preuve qu'il ne cédait pas toujours tout à son fils.

Hermione avait bien compris pourquoi il avait voulu l'éloigner de Scorpius, mais elle le vivait assez mal. Elle s'était attachée au petit garçon, et la façon dont il l'avait détournée de lui avait été brutale. Elle avait pris l'habitude d'aller se promener avec lui dans le parc de Poudlard, ou de lui faire découvrir les créatures fantastiques d'Hagrid. Elle avait passé de bons moments avec le petit, mais elle comprenait également les réticences de Malefoy à voir son fils se rapprocher d'une femme qui n'était pas sa mère. Et elle n'était pas Pansy. Elle n'était pas amie avec Drago, elle n'était pas la marraine. Elle n'avait aucun droit sur lui, rien ne l'autorisait à le voir sans l'accord de son père. Alors elle s'était pliée à sa volonté, bien qu'elle la jugeât absurde.

Ils ne parlèrent plus jusqu'à la fin du repas et suivirent le mouvement quand Pansy les enjoignit à rejoindre le salon pour jouer à un jeu.

C'était un jeu moldu et Drago dut avouer que sa meilleure amie le surprit. Depuis qu'ils avaient commencé leur routine des soirées karaoké, elle s'était intéressée aux jeux inventés par les moldus et elle avait sélectionné son préféré pour finir la soirée. Il songea avec un sourire qu'il n'y avait que Pansy pour faire ce genre de choses, mais obtempéra sans se plaindre, ne sachant que trop bien qu'il ne fallait mieux pas se mettre en travers du chemin de Pansy Parkinson lorsqu'elle avait une idée en tête.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le grand salon où la soirée avait commencé et furent répartis par équipes (au bon vouloir de Miss Parkinson). Ainsi, ils se retrouvèrent à faire des équipes filles contre garçons et il faillit faire un remarque sur la puérilité de leur répartition mais s'abstint devant l'enthousiasme évident de la maîtresse de maison. Ils étaient donc deux équipes de sept.

Pansy leur expliqua les règles. Dans un grand récipient devant eux se trouvaient des petits bouts de parchemin avec des mots inscrits dessus et ils devaient dessiner la chose en question sur un grand tableau blanc pour essayer de le faire deviner à leur équipe avant que l'équipe adverse ne trouve.

- Tu sais que nous approchons les trente ans, Pansy ? risqua Théodore dans un excès de courage.

- Et alors ? Si tu n'es pas content, tu n'as qu'à rentrer chez toi, cracha-t-elle. Je ne t'ai invité que pour faire plaisir à Blaise et Drago, rien ne te force à rester.

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce tandis qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard.

- Bon, s'exclama Ron pour le briser. Qui commence ?

Pansy tira au sort et ce fut Luna qui s'y colla la première, se levant pour se poster face au tableau.

- Non mais c'est quoi son problème avec moi ? murmura Théodore en se penchant vers le blond. Pourquoi elle me déteste tout à coup ?

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher les épaules, bien qu'il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

- Une licorne ! hurla Granger.

Il sursauta. Il en avait presque oublié leur stupide jeu. Sur le tableau, la Loufoque avait en effet dessiné une licorne et un point revint à l'équipe des filles.

- Y avait qu'une fille pour trouver une licorne de toute façon, marmonna Blaise, particulièrement mauvais perdant.

Hermione se leva, prit un papier et eut une moue dubitative qui le fit sourire. Il avait remarqué qu'elle faisait souvent la grimace quand elle réfléchissait. Puis, elle sembla prise d'un sursaut et se tourna vers le tableau blanc, munie de son crayon.

Elle commença à dessiner un cercle, puis un long trait.

- C'est du Quidditch, hurla Ron.

- Non, répondit Hermione, imperturbable.

Pourtant, elle continua à dessiner un terrain de jeu de balais. Drago l'observait faire, un sourcil haussé. Puis elle dessina des personnages, des joueurs et il sourit en pensant à la fresque dont étaient décorés les murs de la chambre de son fils. Scorpius avait du lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait sur le Quidditch en long, en large et en travers lors de leurs promenades.

- Viktor Krum, prononça-t-il d'une voix morne alors qu'elle commençait une carte de l'Europe pour montrer la Bulgarie.

Elle hocha vigoureusement la tête et les filles rouspétèrent de s'être fait battre par lui.

- Vas y pour moi, Blaise, souffla-t-il avec que sa collègue lui tendait le feutre.

- Hors de question, Drago, gronda Pansy. C'est ton tour, tu y vas.

Il se leva de mauvaise grâce, non sans pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme. Il attrapa un papier et l'ouvrit lentement, peu enthousiaste. Il avait toujours été nul en dessin.

Son papier indiquait « Soirée Karaoké ». Il eut un léger sourire, puis dessina maladroitement un château, pour Poudlard, puis quelques maisons à côté pour Pré-au-Lard, et enfin un micro schématique. Blaise trouva le premier, et leur offrit une petite danse de la victoire quand Drago confirma.

Finalement, la soirée se déroula dans une bonne ambiance. Neville mit plus de dix minutes à leur faire deviner « Minerva McGonagall » et se fit disputer par Blaise pour son dessin minable. Pansy leur fit facilement deviner Peeves, et Théodore dut faire le croquis d'une sirène qui ressembla plutôt à un poisson en mauvais état. Ils rirent beaucoup et Pansy assura qu'elle donnerait l'idée à Madame Rosmerta pour leurs samedis soirs à Pré-au-Lard.

Quand Marcus, Milicent et Daphné furent partie, la soirée touchant à sa fin, Neville leur annonça que Luna et lui avaient pour projet de se marier pendant l'été et qu'ils étaient tous invités.

Quand il rentra chez ses parents, Drago était de bonne humeur. Ce n'était pas un si mauvais Noël, après tout…

- Debout Père ! C'est Noël ! Debout !

Il se réveilla en sursaut, alors que son fils sautait joyeusement sur son lit.

- Encore un peu, bougonna-t-il.

- Non, allez il faut ouvrir les cadeaux ! s'écria Scorpius en sautillant de plus belle.

Drago poussa un profond soupir et ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Le petit était penché vers lui, si bien que quelques mèches de ses cheveux tombaient sur son nez. Il lui adressait un large sourire, en extase.

Quand son père se redressa finalement, il descendit du lit et partit en courant, pour aller réveiller ses grands-parents.

- Grand-Père ! Grand-Mère ! l'entendit-il hurler dans le couloir.

Il perçut distinctement le bruit de la porte ouverte à la volée, et son père rouspéter un peu. Drago sourit et se leva pour se diriger vers la cuisine, récupérant au passage son fils qui chantait bruyamment aux pieds du lit de ses grands-parents.

- Viens par ici, crapule !

Il l'attrapa par la taille et le jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de graines, tandis que Scorpius éclatait de son rire cristallin.

- Non ! Je veux descendre, s'esclaffait-il sans pour autant chercher à se débattre.

Une fois dans le salon, Drago le fit tomber délicatement sur le canapé et commença à le chatouiller, le petit riant aux éclats.

Quand il le relâcha enfin, il se précipita vers le sapin et ouvrit immédiatement l'énorme paquet qui lui était réservé. Drago eut un sourire tendre. Quand il avait son âge, jamais il n'avait connu la joie d'un Noël aux pieds du sapin.

Ses parents n'avaient jamais jugé cela nécessaire, mais à la naissance de son fils, il leur avait imposé des règles toutes autres.

Le petit s'extasia devant le balai pour enfants que lui avait offert son père et sautilla de plus belle en ouvrant le cadeau de son grand-père : la panoplie parfaite du joueur de Quidditch.

Dire qu'il fut gâté était un euphémisme. Il sauta dans les bras de Lucius, qui grimaça discrètement, peu habitué à ce genre de marques d'affection.

Drago lui donna un coup de coude.

- Décrispez-vous, Père ! Il ne va pas vous manger !

- Beurk, ah ça non alors ! protesta Scorpius.

Lucius lança un regard vers son petit-fils, puis à son fils.

- Tu le gâtes trop, Drago.

- Dit celui qui vient de lui offrir une tenue complète de Quidditch.

- Tu n'as jamais eu le droit à tout ça, toi, reprit Lucius sans faire attention à sa remarque.

- Et je n'ai jamais rien demandé de tel, mais Scorpius a besoin d'affection. Et il est mon fils, je l'élève comme je l'entends, Père.

Lucius poussa un grognement réprobateur mais ne répondit rien, tandis que Scorpius sautillait à nouveau, alors qu'il venait d'ouvrir le cadeau de son parrain. Il darda un regard vers le petit garçon et se crispa.

- Regardez-le, reprit Drago, sa voix teintée d'un amour sans limites. Comment voulez-vous ne pas le gâter ?

Son père ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules. Narcissa déposa devant eux un plateau et ils prirent le thé en discutant de leur vie à Poudlard.

Drago se permit un sourire : il aurait tant voulu que tous ses Noëls se déroulent de cette façon…

.

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux, une légère migraine l'empêchant de regarder vers la lumière. Elle enfouit son visage dans le torse de son petit ami et soupira d'aise.

Elle aurait tant voulu ne jamais bouger et rester là pour toujours.

Cependant, Cormac ne l'entendait sans doute pas de la même façon car quelques secondes plus tard, il bailla et se déplaça délicatement dans le lit, en prenant soin de poser doucement la tête d'Hermione sur son oreiller, avant de s'apercevoir qu'elle ne dormait plus.

- Pardon, dit-il, je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- Tu viens ouvrir ton cadeau ?

Hermione eut un large sourire, puis elle s'assit dans son lit et s'étira de tout son long. Elle sortit de la chambre, pour voir son petit ami aux pieds du sapin, un sourire fier sur les lèvres.

- J'espère que ça te plaira !

Elle hocha la tête joyeusement et attrapa le petit paquet, avant de défaire l'emballage. C'était une toute petite boîte, en plastique, d'un rouge sang. Rougissant de plaisir et d'appréhension, elle l'ouvrit délicatement, sous le regard impatient de Cormac.

Et elle déchanta.

Elle réprima une grimace, se demandant même pourquoi elle s'était attendue à mieux venant de lui.

- A utiliser quand tu le veux, s'exclama fièrement le joueur de Quidditch en l'embrassant.

Hermione hocha la tête pour masquer sa déception. C'était un beau cadeau, et très cher, mais elle s'était attendue à mieux.

Elle saisit la petite carte qui se trouvait dans la boîte : une carte pour faire des folies chez Madame Guipire sur le compte de Cormac.

Etait-ce une façon de lui dire qu'elle était mal habillée ? Elle baissa les yeux vers son accoutrement. En même temps, elle sortait à peine de son lit, alors elle portait simplement un large t-shirt appartenant à Cormac qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse.

Devant son air fier, elle ne put que lui sourire et l'embrasser tendrement. Puis, elle se pencha pour attraper son propre cadeau, et le lui tendit.

Il le déballa rapidement et s'extasia devant son cadeau : un magnifique livre relié sur l'histoire des Soldats de York, l'équipe dans laquelle il jouait.

Hermione sourit : il lui rappelait un peu Scorpius… sauf que Scorpius avait cinq ans et Cormac vingt-neuf. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ils s'assirent sur son canapé pour discuter calmement. Finalement, il la quitta aux alentours d'onze heures et elle transplana directement pour le Terrier après s'être habillée élégamment.

- Hermione, ma chérie ! s'exclama immédiatement Molly en l'étouffant dans ses bras. Que tu es jolie !

- Merci Molly, répondit la jeune femme en rougissant. Besoin d'un peu d'aide en cuisine ?

- Non, va plutôt dire bonjour aux autres ! Et dis à Ron et George d'arrêter d'embêter Neville !

Hermione hocha la tête et se dirigea vers le salon où elle comprit immédiatement de quoi parlait la mère de famille. Les deux frères Weasley étaient en train d'essayer de convaincre le pauvre de Neville de leur laisser le soin de s'occuper de l'organisation de leur mariage.

- Non ! s'exclama le futur marié. Vous ne décorerez pas la salle, je vous connais ! Avec vous, mes invités vont se retrouver avec des chaises qui leur pinceront les fesses et fourchettes qui leur mordront les doigts !

- Mais non enfin ! protesta George. On a arrêté la production de ces fourchettes quand elles ont mordu la main de la femme du Ministre et ont failli lui arracher un doigt.

Neville lui lança un regard scandalisé.

- Et tu espères que je dise oui après ça ?

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Laissez Neville tranquille, ordonna-t-elle à Ron et George. Et je tiens à mes doigts, moi !

- Mais ce n'est pas si grave ! On l'a soignée facilement ! protesta Ron.

- Comme c'est rassurant, ironisa Neville en allant embrasser Hermione. Et puis de toute façon, j'ai déjà trouvé quelqu'un pour organiser le mariage !

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Ron et George d'une même voix. Qui ?

- Nott, répondit Neville. Il m'a proposé de l'organiser avec son entreprise.

- Quoi ? répétèrent les deux frères. Quelle entreprise ?

- Il a une entreprise d'événementiel, répondit Hermione en haussant un sourcil. Franchement, on passe des soirées entières avec eux et vous n'êtes même pas au courant ?

George lui tira la langue, tandis que Ron riait de bon cœur.

- Tu es vraiment sérieux ? demanda ce dernier.

- Bien sûr, souffla Neville en rougissant.

- Trahison ! s'écrièrent Ron et George d'une même voix, avant de jeter un coussin sur le professeur.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle les laissa et se dirigea vers Ginny et Harry, qui étaient en train de murmurer dans un coin, près du sapin.

- J'interromps quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle quand ils se turent brutalement en la voyant arriver.

- Pas vraiment, répondit froidement Ginny avant de s'éloigner.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit Hermione en jetant un regard surpris au brun.

- On se dispute beaucoup en ce moment, soupira Harry. Elle dit que je travaille trop.

- Elle n'a pas tort, répondit-elle en lui posant une main amicale sur le bras. Tu ne prends jamais de vacances ! Tu ne t'accordes que les jours fériés et les samedis soirs que l'on passe à Pré-au-Lard. Harry, il faut vraiment que tu fasses une pause, tu te tues au travail.

- Venant de toi, c'est assez hypocrite, répliqua son meilleur ami en lui adressant un clin d'œil espiègle.

Hermione piqua un fard et lui frappa gentiment le bras.

- A table ! tonna la voix d'Arthur Weasley.

Aussitôt, un véritable capharnaüm envahit le Terrier, alors que George et Ron se battaient pour avoir la place la plus proche du sapin. Hermione les rejoignit en souriant et s'assit où l'agitation le lui permit : entre Harry et Neville.

Le repas se déroula dans une ambiance conviviale, entre les rires et les exclamations de George qui reprochait toujours à Neville d'avoir fait appel à un Serpentard pour organiser son mariage.

Hermione les observa tous avec un regard tendre, cette famille qui était devenue la sienne.

Elle aimait toutes les journées qu'elle passait avec eux, mais aucune n'était plus belle que Noël…

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : "Nouvelle année", en ligne mercredi !<p>

Bises,  
>L.<p> 


	11. Nouvelle année

**Voilà la suite, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

**Nouvelle année**

Hermione courrait dans tous les sens. Elle voulait que tout soit parfait, comme ça l'avait été chez Pansy.

Sa petite maison n'était bien sûr pas aussi grande, mais elle la savait conviviale, alors elle l'avait décorée pour qu'elle le soit encore davantage.

Son salon n'était pas très spacieux. On y comptait deux canapés d'un rouge vif et une table basse en acajou, face à une cheminée de pierre. Elle y avait allumé un feu qui rajoutait encore à l'atmosphère amicale qu'elle s'était évertuée à mettre en place.

Elle avait également préparé des petits fours, qu'elle avait installés sur la table basse, ainsi qu'un ponch et une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu pour les garçons. Elle n'était pas forcément pour mais elle avait vite compris que les priver de leur boisson préférée ne serait pas une bonne idée.

On toqua à la porte et elle alla ouvrir avec un large sourire qu'elle perdit en voyant Drago.

- Quel accueil ! s'exclama-t-il en souriant. Tiens.

Il lui tendait un gros bouquet de fleurs coloré, qu'elle saisit en haussant un sourcil.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne te pensais pas capable de ce genre de civilités, répondit Hermione avec un sourire sarcastique.

Il rit de bon cœur.

- Bon, vas-tu me laisser entrer et me montrer que tu es également capable de ce genre de civilités ou dois-je rester dehors sous la neige ?

- La deuxième proposition est tentante…

Il ne répondit pas et entra en la bousculant légèrement, lui ébouriffant les cheveux au passage.

- Malefoy ! protesta-t-elle. J'ai mis une demi-heure à les démêler !

- Seulement ? Ne voulais-tu pas dire une demi-journée ?

- Je te déteste, rétorqua Hermione en lui lançant un regard glacial.

Il posa sa main sur son cœur, feignant une douleur à couper le souffle.

- Par Merlin, tu me brises le cœur.

- Il faudrait que tu en aies un pour que je te le brise, rétorqua Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago sourit à nouveau et elle alla mettre ses fleurs dans un vase. Elle se pencha pour les renifler et eut une moue d'aise quand le délicieux effluve envahit ses narines.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Je suis un peu en avance.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers Drago qui l'observait en silence, nonchalamment appuyé contre la porte de la cuisine.

- Tu peux allumer les bougies dans le salon, s'il te plaît.

Il ouvrit la porte derrière lui, secoua sa baguette puis la referma et se retourna vers elle.

- Voilà.

- Je pensais avec des allumettes, mais bon…

- Je ne suis pas un moldu, Granger, répondit-il, presque choqué. Autre chose ?

- Non, c'était tout.

Drago ne répondit pas et s'assit sur un tabouret, posant son coude sur la table et son menton dans sa main, l'observant sans un mot alors qu'elle sortait du four un cake fumant.

- Tu comptes rester là à regarder ?

- Pourquoi tu n'utilises pas ta baguette ? demanda-t-il en la regardant comme si elle était folle.

- Parce que j'ai appris à cuisiner avec des techniques moldues, et je continue toujours aujourd'hui.

- C'est absurde, tu gagnerais du temps en utilisant ta baguette et tu pourrais déjà avoir commencé à boire en nous attendant ! Et tu serais ivre, ce serait drôle ! As-tu déjà été ivre, Granger ? J'aimerais beaucoup voir ça ! Mais franchement, utilise ta baguette, tes méthodes moldues sont absurdes…

Il allait continuer mais elle le coupa en lui fourrant un morceau de cake dans la bouche. Il l'avala presque tout rond alors qu'elle le regardait d'un air mi-énervé, mi-amusé.

- C'est bon, dit-il simplement.

- Ca le serait beaucoup moins si j'avais utilisé ma baguette. La magie dénature le goût.

- Et toi tu dénatures ta condition de sorcière.

- Veux-tu que je te le fasse avaler en entier pour te faire taire ? gronda Hermione en pointant du doigt le cake.

- Ca dépend, tu comptes le faire avec une baguette ou avec la méthode moldue ?

Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et elle le frappa à l'épaule. Il rit et attrapa son poignet au vol, la plaquant contre le plan de travail.

- Tu es si faible, petite moldue, murmura-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

Elle sourit malgré elle et tenta de se débattre mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle.

- Malefoy, lâche-moi ou je te mords !

Il haussa un sourcil pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait absolument pas peur.

- Je dérange ? tonna une voix glaciale.

Ils sursautèrent et d'un même mouvement, se tournèrent vers la porte d'où Cormac les observait, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Drago la lâcha brutalement et se positionna à une distance respectable d'elle, tandis qu'il s'approchait et attrapait le bras de sa petite amie.

- Viens, on va discuter, cracha Cormac.

Et sans un mot de plus, il la traina hors de la cuisine et monta les escaliers vers la chambre.

Drago grimaça et alla s'installer dans le salon, les mains sur les genoux. N'entendant pas de cris provenir de l'étage, il se dit que McLaggen ne l'avait peut-être pas pris si mal que ça. Après tout, c'était tout à fait innocent, il n'y avait rien entre lui et Granger et il aurait été bien stupide de lui faire une crise de jalousie pour si peu. Il était sûr que tout irait bien, et puis Granger avait vraiment l'air amoureuse de cet abruti alors elle saurait sans doute le rassurer.

Il en était à ce stade dans ses réflexions quand on sonna à la porte. Granger ne descendant toujours pas, il alla ouvrir et tomba nez à nez avec Ginny, Harry et Théodore.

- Je ne savais pas que vous en étiez à ce stade là, Hermione et toi, se moqua ce dernier.

- Vous auriez tout de même pu nous parler de votre relation avant d'emménager ensemble, surenchérit Ginny.

- La ferme, grommela Drago avec une grimace.

Harry éclata de rire et entra, posant une main amicale sur l'épaule du ronchon. Il allait refermer quand il entendit les voix de Ron et Blaise, qui semblaient au beau milieu d'une dispute.

Arrivés devant lui, ils se turent, avant de reprendre de plus belle.

- Non mais comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ? s'écria Ron.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive ? demanda Drago en haussant un sourcil.

- Ce… Ce… Cet imbécile ose dire que les Canons de Chudley sont moins bons que les Tornades de Tutshill. Non mais franchement, les Tornades de Tutshill ! Ce n'est même pas une vraie équipe !

Drago ne répondit, levant les yeux au ciel, et les laissa entrer. Pansy arriva à son tour, directement par la cheminée. Quand Hermione redescendit quelques minutes plus tard, les cheveux en pétard, ils l'accueillirent tous d'une grande exclamation, qui s'éteint quand ils virent que Cormac la suivait.

Personne n'était sans ignorer que le petit ami d'Hermione n'aimait pas beaucoup son groupe d'amis, alors ils le lui rendaient bien. Depuis sa crise lors de l'une de leurs soirées à Pré-au-Lard, elle évitait de les réunir, mais aujourd'hui était différent. Aujourd'hui, ils fêtaient la nouvelle année, alors elle refusait que leurs différends lui imposent un choix.

Ils s'assirent donc à table, et Hermione servit immédiatement l'apéro pour éviter que des discussions désobligeantes ne s'engagent. Profitant de l'inattention de Cormac, Drago la rejoignit dans la cuisine.

- Tout va bien ?

Elle sursauta et ouvrit de grands yeux en le voyant. Elle le tira à l'intérieur de la cuisine et ferma la porte.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! s'étonna-t-il. Ton chéri ne m'a pas vu partir, il discute avec Pansy.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Tout s'est bien passé, là-haut ? reprit Drago.

Elle ne répondit pas, rougissant furieusement, et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Il l'observa d'abord en silence, un sourcil haussé, puis il plissa le front et éclata de rire.

- Je rêve, ne me dis pas que vous avez…

Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, elle plaqua sa main contre sa bouche et lui lança un regard noir.

- La ferme, Malefoy ! murmura-t-elle.

- C'est la seule méthode que tu as trouvé pour qu'il ne t'en veuille pas ? se moqua Drago. Lui offrir ton corps ? Franchement Granger, je ne m'attendais pas à ça venant de toi !

- La ferme, je t'ai dit ! grogna Hermione.

Il rit de plus belle et elle lui donna un coup de coude.

- Si on m'avait dit un jour que tu étais une vraie vicieuse, je n'y aurais jamais cru.

- Malefoy, j'ai dans les mains une carafe d'eau pleine et si tu ne veux pas finir trempé, je te conseille de te taire. Maintenant !

Il ne répondit pas, retenant difficilement un nouvel éclat de rire. Bouillonnante de rage, elle le jeta hors de la cuisine et il revint s'asseoir, sous le regard inquisiteur de Cormac.

- J'avais un hibou à envoyer, lui dit-il simplement, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Hermione revint au salon quelques minutes plus tard, les assiettes volant devant elle. Ils commencèrent à manger et elle se força à ignorer les regards rieurs de Malefoy, discutant avec Cormac, puisqu'elle était bien la seule dans cette pièce à l'apprécier réellement.

Le repas achevé, ils s'installèrent dans le salon, discutant avec animation.

Profitant de l'agitation, Drago s'éclipsa à l'étage et s'enferma dans la première pièce qu'il trouva. Il eut un sourire en voyant où il avait atterri et posa son verre sur le bord de la fenêtre, parcourant la bibliothèque du regard.

Les étagères étaient impeccablement rangées et il s'amusa de voir qu'elle avait disposé les livres par ordre alphabétique. Son tour accompli, il se posta face à la fenêtre, observant le jardin trempé par la pluie.

Il détestait cela, mais il avait ressenti le besoin de s'isoler, quand dans sa tête, la comparaison s'était faite entre cette soirée et celle qu'il avait passé un an jour pour jour auparavant.

La soirée avait été une catastrophe. Il l'avait passée à se disputer avec Astoria, parce qu'elle lui avait reproché d'avoir trop approché une femme lors du toast au Ministère. Tout avait été un véritable désastre puisque, voyant ses parents se quereller de la sorte, Scorpius s'était mis à pleurer et s'était enfermé dans sa chambre sans vouloir en sortir, boudant son père quand il était entré grâce à la magie.

Drago poussa un profond soupir. Tout cela l'avait mené à penser à sa défunte femme. Non, il ne l'avait pas aimé, mais, même s'il évitait d'y songer au maximum, il culpabilisait toujours pour son suicide et pas une journée ne passait sans qu'il ne s'en veuille.

Dans un sens, il l'avait tuée, il en était pleinement conscient. Poussant un profond soupir, il voulut avaler son verre d'une traite mais grimaça en le voyant vide. Il n'avait plus envie de descendre. Il n'avait pas envie de se poster face à ses amis et de faire semblant que tout allait bien. Pansy, Blaise et Théodore verraient tout de suite qu'il mentait.

Depuis la naissance de Scorpius, il avait bien perdu de ses talents d'acteur et avait peu à peu laissé tomber les barrières qui l'avaient protégé, jeune. Aujourd'hui, il le regrettait, car tout lui remontait en pleine figure. Pourquoi ce soir, alors qu'il était censé faire la fête ?

Pourquoi devait-il penser à tout ça maintenant ? Pourquoi Astoria avait-elle décidé de se pendre à un foutu lustre ?

Il prit son visage entre ses mains, poussant un profond soupir.

Pourquoi Daphné l'avait-elle regardé ainsi, quelques jours auparavant ? Le détestait-elle vraiment ? Le croyait-elle vraiment capable de tuer ?

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement, mais il ne l'entendit pas, plongé dans ses songes, frottant son visage contre ses paumes pour se vider la tête de ses sombres pensées.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta violemment, faisant également sursauter Hermione.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et lui adressa un sourire forcé.

- Je te manquais déjà ? demanda Drago, un sourire coquin aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? l'interrogea la lionne en ignorant son sarcasme.

- Tout va bien, répondit-il plus froidement que la bienséance ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle lui lança un regard en biais, un sourcil haussé, qui signifiait clairement qu'elle ne le croyait pas. Mais n'étant pas amie avec lui, elle décida de ne pas insister et s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, lui faisant face.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit en septembre ?

- J'ai du te dire beaucoup de choses en septembre, Granger !

- Quand tu m'as demandé de garder Scorpius.

Drago se crispa et ne répondit pas, s'appuyant contre le dossier du fauteuil en croisant les bras. Il la toisa du regard.

- Tu m'as dit que tu m'en devais une… Eh bien, il est temps de rembourser ta dette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? bougonna Drago.

- J'aimerais que tu m'expliques… Que tu me dises la vérité juste une fois.

- Sur quoi ?

- J'ai beaucoup de questions à te poser.

- Je t'en accorde une, Granger. Une, et c'est tout.

Hermione hocha la tête et leva les yeux pour réfléchir, mordillant nerveusement sa lèvre inférieure. Il se leva, marchant entre les allées de la bibliothèque, laissant ses doigts glisser sur les ouvrages.

Il se doutait déjà de ce qu'elle allait lui demander et il ne voulait pas lui répondre. Mais il n'avait qu'une parole, alors il le ferait, bien qu'il lui en coutât.

Finalement, elle ouvrit la bouche, posant ses yeux sur la rangée de livres derrière laquelle il se cachait.

- Pourquoi tu as brusquement décidé que je ne devais plus voir Scorpius ?

Bien sûr, elle connaissait la réponse, mais elle voulait l'entendre de vive voix parce qu'il n'avait jamais osé le lui dire. Il s'arrêta de vaguer entre les allées, revint lentement jusqu'à elle et se positionna à quelques mètres d'elle, s'appuyant contre l'une des bibliothèques.

- Je pense que tu connais la réponse, dit-il d'une voix morne.

Elle s'était attendue à des insultes ou une réplique cinglante, mais il semblait plutôt blasé.

- Pas du tout, mentit Hermione.

Il eut un sourire en coin, percevant parfaitement son mensonge. Il s'approcha encore d'elle, de sa démarche féline et s'arrêta à seulement quelques pas.

- Après cet après-midi, dans le parc de Poudlard… quand j'ai couché Scorpius… il m'a demandé si tu pouvais être sa maman.

Hermione déchanta brutalement, perdant de son assurance. Elle se doutait qu'il y avait un lien avec son attitude maternelle avec Scorpius, elle n'avait jamais pensé que le petit garçon avait été aussi loin dans ses conclusions.

- Et Scorpius a déjà une mère, ajouta froidement Drago.

- B-Bien sûr, bafouilla maladroitement sa collègue.

- Ce serait malsain pour lui. Il n'était pas très attaché à sa mère, mais il serait dangereux de le laisser se rapprocher de toi à ce point. Scorpius t'aime vraiment beaucoup, va savoir pourquoi, grogna-t-il. Mais je ne peux pas le laisser ignorer le souvenir d'Astoria pour autant.

Il poussa un profond soupir, comme si cette confession lui en coûtait.

- Tu es merveilleuse avec lui, Granger.

Elle rougit sous le compliment.

- Mais tu n'as aucune légitimité pour avoir ce rôle auprès de lui.

- Je sais, répondit-elle finalement, quand il la laissa parler. Et je ne veux en aucun cas prendre une place qui n'est pas la mienne ! Mais je l'aime beaucoup… et je trouve ta réaction excessive !

- Sans doute, murmura Drago en retour, se penchant vers elle. Mais je fais ça pour mon fils. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre plus tard parce que tu iras fonder une famille de ton côté et que tu n'auras plus autant de temps à lui accorder.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

- Surtout si tu fondes une famille avec cet abruti de McLaggen, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, outrée, et le frappa du poing sur l'épaule. Il éclata de rire et le lui rendit délicatement.

- Je t'aime bien, Granger, conclut Drago. Tu n'es pas si coincée que tu en as l'air… Ta méthode de réconciliation me le prouve. D'ailleurs, si j'avais su, j'aurais exigé ce genre de réconciliation lors de nos nombreuses disputes.

Hermione piqua un fard et le frappa à nouveau.

- Tu es un vrai pervers ! s'écria-t-elle.

Il rit de plus belle.

- Tu me vexes ! souffla Drago en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

- Comme si j'étais la première à te le dire !

Il ne répondit pas et lui ébouriffa amicalement les cheveux.

- Arrête, je t'ai déjà dit que j'ai mis du temps à me coiffer !

- Je pense que ce que je viens de faire n'est rien, répondit-il en se penchant vers elle, murmurant d'une voix suave. McLaggen s'est déjà chargé de te décoiffer.

Elle rougit à nouveau et il s'esclaffa derechef. Elle croisa les bras, faisant la moue et lui tourna le dos pour se poster face à la fenêtre. Il posa ses mains sur son épaule et la secoua délicatement.

- Granger ! Ne fais pas la tête, je plaisante !

- Ce n'est absolument pas drôle !

- Tu dois admettre que si, murmura Drago en souriant.

- Je ne dois rien admettre du tout. Tu n'es pas drôle ! Tu te contentes de te moquer, c'est mesquin ! N'as-tu pas mieux à faire de toute façon ?

- Tu es ma distraction préférée, Granger, répondit le maître des potions en pressant légèrement ses épaules.

Elle se retourna brusquement et il s'éloigna d'un pas.

- Pourquoi tu t'es marié avec Astoria si tu ne l'aimais pas ? demanda Hermione, sa curiosité la précédant.

Il lui sourit et leva les yeux au ciel, amusé.

- J'avais dit une question, Granger.

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, se délectant de sa mine effarée et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre les autres au salon. Harry, Blaise et Ron criaient à pleins poumons le compte à rebours qui les séparaient de minuit et donc d'une nouvelle année. Ron tanguait dangereusement sur ses pieds, si bien qu'il était au centre de leur trio, soutenu par les deux autres.

Théodore s'approcha de lui et le prit amicalement par les épaules.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-haut avec Granger ? murmura son ami, qui était sans doute le seul à les avoir vus descendre ensemble.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Rien de tout ce que tu as pu imaginer, répondit-il en le foudroyant du regard.

- Je ne m'imagine rien, s'exclama Théodore en levant les mains en signe d'innocence. Tu passes juste beaucoup de temps avec elle.

Le blond haussa les épaules, fourrant ses mains dans ses poches et plissa le front.

- Je l'aime bien, répondit-il simplement. Elle n'est pas si désagréable que j'ai pu le croire à une époque.

- Pas désagréable à regarder en tout cas, commenta Théodore en la dévisageant de haut en bas, alors qu'elle s'était glissée dans les bras de Cormac.

- Je suppose.

Devant son air blasé, le brun leva les yeux au ciel.

- Bonne année ! hurlèrent en chœur Harry, Ron, George, Neville et Blaise avant de sauter sur tout le monde.

Drago se contenta d'embrasser Pansy et Ginny quand elles vinrent le voir, adossé contre le canapé et d'adresser un clin d'œil à Hermione quand elle se défit de l'étreinte possessive de son petit ami.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula dans une ambiance festive. Ron finit par s'endormir sur le canapé en ronflant et Blaise lui écrit sur le front avec sa baguette « Vive les Tornades de Tutshill », sous les éclats de rire d'Harry et Ginny. Hermione protesta, plus pour la forme, et finit par abandonner d'essayer de le dissuader.

Neville et Luna rentrèrent les premiers, rapidement suivis par Pansy. Les derniers invités se laissèrent tomber sur les canapés.

- Il va falloir que je nettoie tout, souffla Hermione.

Drago la regarda comme si elle avait été folle et fit un moulinet avec sa baguette. Aussitôt, la pièce fut impeccable et les assiettes se rangèrent soigneusement à leur place.

- Il y a des fois où je me demande si tu n'oublies pas comment te servir de ta baguette, se moqua-t-il.

- Quand je suis fatiguée, j'oublie que je suis une sorcière, grogna la jeune femme, exténuée.

Ron eut un spasme et ses ronflements s'amplifièrent, alors qu'il bougea dans son sommeil pour poser sa tête rousse sur les jambes de son amie. Hermione sourit et caressa tendrement les mèches rousses qui s'éparpillaient sur ses cuisses.

Cormac grogna pour exprimer sa désapprobation et se releva d'un bond.

- Bon, j'y vais aussi.

Il serra la main d'Harry et Blaise et se tourna vers Drago.

- Malefoy.

- McLaggen, répondit l'intéressé avec un sourire fourbe.

Cormac lui lança un regard noir et embrassa Hermione, avant de transplaner.

- Franchement, Hermione, comment tu peux sortir avec cet imbécile ? lâcha Ginny une fois qu'il eut disparu.

- Un point pour la rouquine, commenta Drago en la pointant mollement du doigt.

- Mes histoires de cœur ne te regardent pas, Ginny. Et toi, encore moins, répondit Hermione en lui lançant un coussin.

Son mouvement fit pousser un grognement réprobateur à Ron, qui s'installa plus confortablement sur ses cuisses avant de se remettre à ronfler.

Harry éclata de rire en voyant la mine de son meilleur ami, endormi et semblant faire un merveilleux rêve. Soudain, il s'agita et se réveilla en sursaut, se redressant brusquement.

- Je les ai tous arrêtés ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis imbattable !

Et il se laissa retomber sur les jambes d'Hermione, se rendormant aussitôt.

Ils éclatèrent de rire et Drago se leva finalement.

- Bien, j'y vais. Mon fils ne va pas tarder à se lever.

En effet, il était déjà presque huit heures et la fatigue commençait à peser sur leurs épaules. Il embrassa Ginny, serra la main d'Harry et Blaise et s'arrêta devant Hermione, ne sachant pas vraiment comment agir avec elle. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oh, je t'en prie, Malefoy ! s'exclama-t-elle, exaspérée par son attitude. Tu ne vas tout de même pas me serrer la main !

Haussant les épaules, il se pencha et embrassa sa joue, avant de transplaner sans un mot.

Il atterrit chez lui juste à temps pour voir son père fermer la porte de son bureau, où se tenait un homme vêtu d'un élégant costume. Il se rendit dans la cuisine, où sa mère déjeunait tranquillement.

- Bonne année, Mère, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant sur le front. Où est Scorpius ?

- Mimon lui fait prendre le bain.

Drago hocha la tête et monta quatre à quatre les escaliers qui le menaient à la salle de bain. Son fils riait aux éclats, éclaboussant l'elfe qui n'osait protester et son visage s'illumina davantage quand il aperçut son père dans l'encablure de la porte.

- Père !

Drago sourit, l'enveloppant dans une serviette-éponge et le porta dans ses bras. Scorpius enfouit sa tête dans son cou, quelques gouttes de ses cheveux trempés échouant sur la nuque de son père.

- Tu viendras faire des bulles avec moi après quand je serais sec ?

Drago le regarda tendrement et ébouriffa ses cheveux avant d'hocher la tête de haut en bas.

Il n'y avait rien qu'il aimait plus que son fils. Même s'il le forçait à se ridiculiser avec des objets moldus.

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : Cormac le Barbare, en ligne samedi !<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, je sais que vous attendiez cette discussion :).  
>Pour celles et ceux d'entre vous qui sont rentrés lundi, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé ! Bon courage.<p>

Bises,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur Facebook : .?id=100002668308755 (**Lécrit Fanfiction**)


	12. Cormac le Barbare

C'est un chapitre important alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira!

Bonne lecture.

**LONDON123** : J'ai cru comprendre que personne n'aimait Cormac donc tu n'es pas seule :). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

**Cormac le Barbare**

Hermione claqua avec force la porte de sa chambre et s'écroula sur son lit, plongeant son visage dans son oreiller pour pleurer de tout son soûl.

Elle le détestait. Comment était-il possible qu'il soit idiot à ce point ? Bon sang, comme elle le détestait ! Lui et ses grands airs, lui et sa façon de parler de ses amis. Lui et ses cadeaux idiots.

Mais que lui était-il passé par la tête quand elle avait décidé de sortir avec Cormac McLaggen ? Pourquoi avait-elle choisi de sortir avec un joueur de Quidditch ?

Soupirant, elle se retourna, observant le plafond d'un blanc immaculé. Elle était bien décidée à passer sa soirée ici à pleurer, emmitouflée dans ses couvertures en mangeant un peu de glace, ou plutôt un pot de glace.

- Je le déteste, je le déteste, je le déteste, marmonna-t-elle. Et dire qu'il se permet de me faire la morale.

Elle éclata à nouveau en sanglots, se détestant d'être si faible.

Poudlard lui avait manqué pendant les vacances, et elle s'était réjouie de le retrouver, jusqu'à ce que son petit ami gâche tout en lui expliquant qu'elle ne le verrait plus avant avril, car il partait s'entrainer en Bulgarie et qu'il serait trop occupé pour la voir.

N'était-il donc pas capable de transplaner ? A quoi lui servait-il d'être un sorcier sinon ?

On toqua à sa porte et elle grogna en imaginant la tête de Minerva McGonagall si elle lui ouvrait de cette façon.

Son chemisier était totalement dépareillé, ses cheveux en batailles, sa jupe plissée et ses yeux rougis et gonflés par les larmes. Elle se lança un sort rapide pour effacer les traces de sa crise de larmes, et partit ouvrir.

- Hermione ! s'écria Scorpius en lui sautant au cou.

Derrière lui, Drago observa la scène sans broncher, les mains dans les poches.

- Il m'a fait une crise pour venir te voir.

Touchée malgré elle, Hermione sentit les larmes lui piquer à nouveau les yeux et elle serra le petit garçon contre elle pour se redonner une constance, avant de les inviter à entrer.

Drago fronça les sourcils en apercevant sa mine contrite mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

L'intérieur de ses appartements était bien différent des leurs. Il ne put contenir une grimace en apercevant les couleurs de Gryffondor qui parsemaient la salle de toute part. Ses canapés étaient d'un rouge terne et les coussins étaient brodés d'un tissu couleur or. Sur le mur se trouvait un énorme cadre avec une photo d'Harry, Ron, Ginny et elle. Elle les invita à s'asseoir et Drago prit place à côté d'elle, tandis que Scorpius observait la photo avec une moue dubitative.

- Tout va bien ? demanda le père en se penchant vers elle, un pli d'inquiétude mêlée de curiosité barrant son front.

Hermione hocha maladroitement la tête, sa gorge se serrant.

- Tu es sûre ? murmura Drago en posant sa main sur son poignet.

- O-Oui, répondit Hermione, sa voix tremblante la trahissant.

Il parcourut l'espace du canapé qui les séparait et baissa les yeux pour la regarder. Elle avait descendu sa tête entre ses épaules et observaient ses mains en les tâtant nerveusement.

- Hermione ?

Comme si le fait qu'il utilise son prénom l'avait réveillée, elle éclata en sanglots à nouveau et s'enfouit dans ses bras avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoique ce soit.

Surpris, il pensa un moment à la repousser, mais n'y trouvant pas la volonté, il referma ses bras autour de son dos, le lui caressant doucement pour la calmer. Alarmé, Scorpius se retourna brusquement et se précipita vers Hermione, s'imposant entre son père et elle.

- Pourquoi tu pleures Hermione ? Faut pas pleurer ! Père, fais lui comme tu fais à moi quand je pleure !

Souriant, Drago la tira à nouveau contre lui et elle se cala contre son cou en pleurant davantage. Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux tandis que Scorpius l'enlaçait comme il le pouvait de ses petits bras.

Elle mit quelques minutes à se calmer, mais s'arrêta finalement de pleurer, sans pour autant sortir des bras confortables de son ancien ennemi.

- Mon ange, va voir Mimon s'il te plaît, et demande-lui de faire comme il fait quand tu pleures.

- Mais Hermione…

- Je m'occupe d'elle, le coupa son père.

Le petit hocha la tête, déposa un timide bisou sur la joue de son amie et partit en courant à travers le château.

Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Drago détacha délicatement Hermione de son cou et prit son visage entre ses mains, fronçant les sourcils.

- Que t'arrive-t-il ? murmura-t-il d'une voix douce.

Elle renifla bruyamment et essuya ses yeux encore humides.

- C-C-Cormac, articula-t-elle.

Drago sembla pris d'une colère soudaine, car il serra les dents, sa mâchoire se contractant.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es assez idiote pour pleurer pour… lui ?

Il avait dit le dernier mot avec un réel dégoût dans la voix.

- Visiblement, si, répondit-elle avec un léger sourire.

- Parfois, je me demande d'où tu tiens cette réputation de sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération, répliqua Drago avec une grimace.

Elle le poussa gentiment avec un sourire triste.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il finalement, s'évertuant à appliquer cette technique de réconfort qu'il avait apprise grâce à Pansy.

- Promets que tu ne te moqueras pas, ordonna Hermione, sa voix reprenant un ton autoritaire.

- Tu me connais, répondit Drago avec un sourire narquois.

- Promets !

- Promis, soupira-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ne souhaitant pas revoir ses yeux inquisiteurs, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, fixant un point sur le mur en face d'elle.

- Il m'a dit qu'il devait partir en Bulgarie pour ses entrainements de Quidditch, renifla Hermione. Et que par conséquent, il serait trop occupé pour me voir avant avril.

- C'est tout ? s'exclama-t-il. Tu te mets dans un état pareil pour si peu ?

- Bien sûr que non, ce n'est pas tout, grommela-t-elle en pinçant son bras pour le faire taire.

- Aïe !

- Je lui ai dit que c'était absurde, que puisqu'on était des sorciers, on avait d'importants avantages pour se déplacer et pouvoir se voir quand même. Tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? ajouta Hermione avec un rire amer.

Il ne répondit pas, la question étant clairement rhétorique.

- Il a dit que le problème n'était pas la distance, mais le temps qu'il avait à me consacrer, qu'il serait trop occupé pour prendre le temps de venir me voir.

- Ce type est un crétin, commenta Drago.

- C'est à peu près ce que je lui ai dit, soupira Hermione. Il a dit que si je n'étais pas capable de me rendre compte de l'opportunité formidable qu'il avait, il ne voyait pas ce qu'on faisait toujours ensemble !

- Calme-toi, murmura le blond alors que sa voix recommençait à trembler.

- Quel imbécile ! lâcha-t-elle, haussant d'un ton. Il-Il a dit que de toute façon, depuis que je vous fréquentais, vous les Serpentard, et particulièrement toi, j'avais changé. Il a dit que j'étais devenue… que j'étais devenue…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase et éclata à nouveau en sanglots, plongeant son visage entre ses mains.

- Que tu étais devenue quoi ? demanda Drago d'une voix douce, caressant ses cheveux.

- Une… pétasse prétentieuse qui se ferait sauter à la première occasion. Nous avons rompu.

Elle pleura de plus belle et il contracta davantage sa mâchoire pour éviter de la secouer pour qu'elle sorte de son état léthargique. Il caressa délicatement ses cheveux emmêlés, comme il le faisait pour Pansy quand elle se mettait dans des états pareils pour Théodore.

Pourquoi les femmes devaient-elles être si sensibles ? s'interrogea-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et ils sursautèrent, se tournant vers Scorpius qui arborait un large sourire. Il déposa un gâteau fumant devant eux et tendit une part à Hermione.

- Il est au chocolat ! annonça-t-il fièrement.

Hermione n'avait pas très faim, mais elle se força à en avaler un morceau pour faire plaisir au petit garçon, dont les yeux bleus-gris pétillaient de malice. Elle prit alors conscience, sortant de sa torpeur, qu'elle était étroitement installée dans les bras de Drago Malefoy, celui qui l'avait détestée depuis ses onze ans et qu'elle s'y sentait aussi bien que s'il eut été Harry ou Ron.

- Crois-tu que nous sommes devenus des amis ? murmura-t-elle sans oser le regarder, ses joues rosissant furieusement.

Drago haussa un sourcil et baissa les yeux vers elle mais il ne put qu'apercevoir ses indomptables cheveux bruns qui chatouillaient la peau de son cou.

Il mit un moment à répondre, réfléchissant à cette question hors du commun. C'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, il était bien obligé de l'admettre et le fait que Scorpius l'adorait littéralement avait forcément joué. Et puis, il réalisa brutalement qu'elle était emmitouflée entre ses bras, qu'il l'avait réconfortée comme il l'avait toujours fait pour sa meilleure amie.

- Je suppose que oui, soupira-t-il comme si c'était l'aveu le plus difficile de toute sa vie.

Elle sourit et se blottit davantage contre son torse, passant son bras autour de son ventre.

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que je vais devoir supporter tes débordements d'affection ? plaisanta Drago, mal à l'aise.

Hermione releva les yeux vers lui et pinça la peau de son ventre, avec un sourire cruel.

- Mais tu vas arrêter ça, s'exclama le blond en lui mettant une tape sur le dos de la main.

- Alors arrête de jouer aux abrutis avec moi et sois gentil.

- Je ne suis pas gentil là peut-être ? Je te réconforte, en tout cas j'essaie, depuis tout à l'heure et mon merveilleux fils t'a fait un gâteau.

- Ca c'est bien vrai ! approuva Scorpius entre deux bouchées de gâteau.

Hermione eut un sourire tendre, avant de sortir sa baguette de sa poche et de murmurer une formule que même Drago ne put percevoir. Quelques instants plus tard, un petit paquet voletait jusqu'à eux et atterrit dans sa paume. Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Scorpius et le lui tendit.

- C'est ton cadeau de Noël.

- Tu lui as fait un cadeau ?

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, souffla-t-elle en rougissant.

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel. Son fils, quant à lui, s'était déjà empressé de déballer le paquet et ouvrit de grands yeux en découvrant un superbe appareil photo.

- Veux-tu que je te montre comment ça marche ? demanda Hermione.

- Non, je sais ! Père m'a déjà montré !

Et sans leur laisser le temps d'amorcer le moindre mouvement, il se tourna vers eux et appuya sur le bouton. Un flash les éblouit et ils protestèrent tous les deux, postant leur main devant leurs visages pour qu'on ne les reconnaisse pas. C'était une chose qu'ils admettent qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, c'en était une autre qu'il existe une preuve de leur amitié naissante.

- Scorpius ! Ne nous prends pas en photo !

- Pourquoi ? demanda le petit garçon avec une moue attristée.

- Scorpius, ne me fais pas ces yeux là ! gronda son père.

- Quels yeux ? l'interrogea Scorpius avec une innocence qu'il n'avait pas.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Aussi manipulateur que toi !

- Tu nous insultes, Granger ! s'exclama le blond. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir l'accepter.

- J'en tremble de terreur, ironisa-t-elle.

Drago se tourna vers son fils et lui adressa un clin d'œil complice. Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réaliser ce qui lui arrivait qu'elle était allongée sur son canapé, deux paires de mains lui chatouillant les côtes, le père allongé sur elle lui empêchant d'amorcer le moindre mouvement. Elle rit aux éclats et se débattit furieusement, si bien qu'elle finit par tomber du divan, hilare.

Aussitôt, Drago s'accroupit à côté d'elle, posant une main sur son crâne.

- Ca va ? Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ? Granger ?

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un nouvel éclat de rire. La jeune femme ne bougea pas pendant un instant, son rire se répercutant contre les murs de pierre, sa poitrine se soulevant au rythme de sa respiration saccadée. Drago eut un sourire en coin avant de se rasseoir convenablement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, il recevait un coussin doré en pleine figure. Il resta bouche bée, baissant les yeux vers l'ancienne Gryffondor qui lui lançait un regard de défi.

Il fronça les sourcils et bondit sur elle, l'étouffant presque dans l'oreiller. Elle protesta et mordit son doigt.

- Aïe ! Mais tu es une vraie lionne ! s'exclama-t-il.

Hermione lui offrit un large sourire pour lui montrer qu'elle était fière d'elle et se releva pour le faire tomber à son tour, s'installant sur lui à califourchon. Aussitôt sa tâche accomplie, elle empoigna fermement un coussin et lui envoya droit sur le torse.

A leurs côtés, Scorpius les regardait comme s'ils étaient devenus fous, mais ne réagit pas. Il ne voulait pas fâcher l'un ou l'autre en prenant la défense de quelqu'un, alors il décida d'attendre qu'ils règlent leurs histoires tous seuls. Comme des grands, pensa-t-il en s'installant sur le canapé en face d'eux, croisant les bras.

Hermione avait clairement pris le dessus mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à frapper à nouveau, Drago attrapa le polochon au vol et lui arracha des mains avec un sourire condescendant.

- Tu ne peux pas battre un Malefoy, dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille.

D'un mouvement sec, il la plaqua au sol et s'installa sur elle comme elle l'avait fait auparavant. Il lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

- Je pourrais te torturer toute la nuit, murmura le maître des potions d'une voix doucereuse. Tu finiras par me supplier d'arrêter.

- Je suis sûre que ça t'arrive souvent, qu'une fille te supplie d'arrêter, railla-t-elle, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

- Granger, moi qui te croyais prude ! Plus j'en apprends sur toi, et plus je commence à croire que tu es une véritable mauvaise fille.

Elle lui adressa ce sourire en coin qu'il était habituellement le seul à lui donner, avant de lui pincer l'avant-bras.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette manie que tu as de toujours me pincer ? s'exclama Drago en la maintenant fermement au sol.

- Ca me démange, répondit Hermione. Quand je te vois, j'ai simplement envie de t'enlever ce sourire diabolique.

- Diabolique ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air diabolique ? protesta Drago, arborant le sourire en question, s'approchant de son oreille. Je suis un ange !

La lionne haussa un sourcil, le regardant comme s'il était fou.

- Evidemment, ironisa-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence où ils se regardèrent sans parler, se souriant simplement. Quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement, Drago releva brutalement la tête vers la personne qui venait d'entrer, tandis qu'Hermione tendait le cou pour l'apercevoir. Ne réalisant pas leur position étrange, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce tandis que Léa débarquait dans le salon, la tête baissée.

- Hermione, tu n'aurais pas vu Drag…

Elle s'arrêta net en les apercevant, dans une position qui pouvait prêter à confusion. L'infirmière croisa les bras et les observa en silence alors qu'ils réalisaient leur état et se relevaient d'un bond.

- Il est là ! Drago est là ! s'exclama la professeure de sortilèges en pointant du doigt l'intéressé.

- Sans blague ? ironisa ce dernier.

- Ca fait un quart d'heure que je t'attends, souffla Léa en lançant un regard en biais vers lui.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

- As-tu oublié que nous avions rendez-vous ?

Drago grimaça et sa bouche s'ouvrit légèrement alors qu'il réalisait son erreur. Il lui fit un sourire crispé.

- Désolé.

- C'est pas grave, soupira Léa. On peut y aller maintenant ?

Drago se tourna vers son fils, le pointant du doigt.

- Eh bien, c'est-à-dire que Scorpius…

- Je le garde ! le coupa Hermione. Allez-y. Amusez-vous bien.

- Tu es sûre ?

- Oui, allez, va-t-en, je t'ai assez vu !

Joignant les gestes à la parole, elle le poussa vers la sortie mais il l'arrêta et courut vers son fils. Il l'embrassa sur le front, lui murmura d'être sage et suivit finalement Léa qui l'attendait patiemment à l'entrée.

- Merci, souffla-t-il à Hermione en sortant.

Elle referma la porte derrière lui, levant les yeux au ciel. Léa ne lui avait jamais dit qu'ils se voyaient, Drago et elle. Depuis combien de temps cela durait-il ? Etaient-ils vraiment ensemble ?

Elle haussa les épaules, incapable de répondre à ses propres questions et se tourna vers Scorpius qui la regardait avec un large sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Des photos ! s'exclama le petit garçon.

Hermione gloussa devant son enthousiasme évident. Ils s'assirent sur le canapé et commencèrent donc leur séance, grimaçant à l'objectif. Ils firent toute sorte de photos des plus simples au plus loufoques et rirent beaucoup.

Elle était heureuse que son cadeau lui plaise. Quand il arborait cette mine réjouie, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il ne ressemblait vraiment pas à son père quand elle l'avait connu. Il avait vraiment élevé son fils d'une façon complètement différente de sa propre éducation et c'était sans doute pour cela qu'elle avait commencé à l'apprécier.

Malgré lui, Scorpius était parvenu à les rapprocher mieux que personne, même si personne ne s'était réellement attelé à cette tâche auparavant.

Elle le coucha aux alentours de vingt-et-une heures, dans son propre lit, et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, se plongeant dans son livre préféré : l'Histoire de Poudlard. Cependant, elle ne put se concentrer totalement, repensant à sa violente dispute avec Cormac.

Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de la façon dont il lui avait parlé. Il faisait souvent preuve de ce genre d'écarts avec elle, mais là, il était allé trop loin.

Finalement, le fait d'avoir rompu avec lui était sans doute une bonne chose. Pendant toute leur relation, elle s'était évertuée à ne voir que ses bons côtés, mais à présent, ses défauts surpassaient largement ses qualités et elle ne pouvait plus les ignorer.

Puis, elle repensa à la façon étrange dont elle avait trouvé le réconfort dont elle avait besoin dans les bras de celui qui avait été son ennemi pendant si longtemps.

Drago avait tellement mûri depuis la fin de la guerre qu'elle avait encore parfois du mal à le croire sincère. Mais elle savait que la paternité avait fait de lui un homme et qu'il n'était plus cet adolescent méprisant qu'elle avait rencontré, presque vingt ans auparavant.

Elle sourit à cette pensée mais fronça les sourcils quand une violente migraine la prit, la forçant à fermer les yeux. C'était le contrecoup de ses précédentes larmes, et elle appuya avec ses index sur ses tempes mais rien n'y fit, un violent mal de crâne avait décidé d'embrumer ses sens.

Poussant un profond soupir, elle se leva, décidant de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour avaler une potion. Drago et Léa n'y seraient sûrement pas alors elle ne les dérangerait pas. Vérifiant que Scorpius dormait à poings fermés, elle quitta ses appartements, prenant soin de verrouiller la porte et avança à pas de loups dans les couloirs du château.

A cette heure tardive et les élèves ne rentrant que le lendemain de leurs vacances, elle ne croisa personne. Elle ouvrit délicatement la porte de l'infirmerie, qui ne grinça pas comme le faisaient certaines portes en mauvais état de Poudlard.

Elle se dirigea directement vers l'armoire où elle savait son remède rangé et s'apprêtait à sortir quand elle vit la lumière sous la porte du bureau de Léa.

Elle sourit, impatiente de lui demander les détails croustillants de sa soirée avec Drago, mais se figea net.

Léa était bien là. Et Drago aussi.

Il ne lui fallut qu'un quart de seconde pour réagir, mais un quart de seconde de trop. Un quart de seconde qui lui serait fatal.

Ils étaient nus, tous les deux. Léa était assise sur une table de consultation et Drago était positionné entre ses jambes écartées, lui prodiguant des coups de reins suggestifs. Son amie ne pouvait la voir, car elle avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de son amant, ses ongles pénétrant la peau de son dos. Son dos.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'y laisser couler son regard. Son dos d'un blanc laiteux, ses muscles se contractant sous l'effort, ses clavicules parfaitement visibles. Son corps sensuel au possible. Un véritable appel à la luxure.

Un quart de seconde et sans un bruit, ses joues écarlates la brûlant, Hermione referma la porte et sortit en silence de l'infirmerie, avant de courir jusqu'à ses appartements.

Elle referma brusquement la porte derrière elle, par peur d'avoir été suivie et reprit son souffle, l'image dont elle avait été témoin malgré elle lui revenant brutalement en mémoire.

- Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! jura-t-elle.

Elle eut un spasme et grimaça.

- Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil, Hermione ? se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Ils ne t'ont pas vu. Tout va bien !

Contente de sa propre conclusion, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre, avant de se rappeler que Scorpius y dormait. Elle prit donc une couverture et s'installa sur l'un des deux canapés, au bord du feu.

Le sommeil la cueillit très rapidement.

.

Hermione referma la porte et sortit en silence de l'infirmerie, avant de courir jusqu'à ses appartements. Elle allait ouvrir la porte quand elle sentit une main attraper son poignet. Elle se retourna vivement, tombant nez à nez avec Drago, qui ne semblait même pas essoufflé.

- Tout va bien ? Pourquoi cours-tu comme ça ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se perdant dans ses yeux orageux. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il utilise cette voix douce quand il lui parlait ? Pourquoi aurait-elle préféré qu'il l'insulte, certaine qu'elle aurait été moins gênée ?

Elle baissa timidement la tête, n'osant affronter son regard.

- Hermione ?

Son prénom dans sa bouche semblait teint d'une sensualité qu'elle n'avait jusqu'alors jamais soupçonnée.

- O-Oui, tout va bien, bafouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

- Tu es sûre ? Ce que tu as vu ne t'a pas… perturbée ?

Elle se figea, relevant rapidement la tête. Alors… Il savait ? Il savait qu'elle les avait vus ?

- D-De quoi tu parles ? s'exclama-t-elle en rougissant furieusement.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, murmura Drago avec un sourire empli de sous-entendus.

- J-J-Je voulais juste une potion pour mon mal de tête, se justifia-t-elle, alors qu'il s'approchait davantage, de sa grâce féline.

- Bien sûr, susurra-t-il en la plaquant contre le mur. Et comment va ta tête, à présent ?

- Mieux, répondit-elle dans un souffle, captivée par l'océan qui s'agitait dans les yeux de son opposant.

Elle tenta de se dégager, mais il la repositionna contre la pierre froide sans même avoir à la forcer.

- T-Tu devrais peut-être y retourner, bredouilla la brune.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je, Hermione ?

Elle se mordit doucement la lèvre, levant les yeux vers lui. Il lui sourit tendrement, avant de se pencher vers son cou, reniflant ses cheveux et sa peau. Elle s'immobilisa, de peur que le moindre geste ne réveille la bête qui sommeillait en lui.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur sa jugulaire, à peine une caresse. Mais elle gémit et le sentit sourire contre sa peau. Elle discerna son rythme cardiaque qui s'accélérait dangereusement, percevant parfaitement les battements de son cœur dans ses oreilles.

Il réitéra le vice et elle frémit à nouveau, attrapant malgré elle les pans de sa chemise, comme pour s'empêcher de s'effondrer au sol. Ses baisers descendirent ensuite jusqu'à son décolleté, avant de remonter sur son menton et sa joue.

Passant une main sous sa cuisse, il la souleva de ses deux mains et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, se faisant captive consentante.

La regardant droit dans les yeux, Drago s'approcha lentement d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione relâcha la pression dans ses épaules et se laissa aller à cette douce tentation.

Le baiser ne dura qu'une seconde à peine et déjà il se détachait d'elle.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et manqua de s'effondrer. Ce n'était pas Drago devant elle, mais bel et bien Cormac et son regard doux s'était mué en une expression de profonde colère.

Il la lâcha brutalement et elle s'écroula au sol, gémissant cette fois-ci de douleur.

- Tu n'es qu'une petite pétasse prétentieuse juste bonne à se faire sauter par le premier venu, cracha-t-il.

Elle éclata en sanglots, se sentant rétrécir, impuissante. Faible.

.

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut, la sueur perlant sur son front. Le souffle court, elle prit quelques instants pour se reprendre avant de prendre le temps de se rappeler des moindres détails de son rêve… ou cauchemar ?

Venait-elle vraiment de faire un rêve érotique avec Drago Malefoy ? Drago Malefoy ou Cormac, d'ailleurs ?

Elle poussa un profond soupir, se laissant retomber sur le canapé.

- C'est une blague, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Une immense blague.

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : Crimes et Botanique, en ligne mardi !<p>

Merci à tou(te)s pour votre fidélité.  
>Une review, et Scorpius vous fera un gâteau au chocolat !<p>

Bises,  
>L.<p> 


	13. Crimes et botanique

Voilà la suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise !

J'ai publié hier un OS : "Hermione Granger cherche appartement désespérément". Je vous invite à aller y faire un tour et me donner votre avis, en espérant qu'il vous plaise !

En attendant, bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas !

**cherry60** : Je suis contente que tu aies vaincu ta "flemmingite aiguë" si c'est pour que je ne reçoive que des compliments :). J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents. Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Byuul** : Je suis vraiment désolée pour ton année, mais dis-toi que parfois, ça ne peut être que bénéfique :). Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours et que tu prennes du plaisir à me lire. Et ne t'excuse plus à l'avenir pour ton retard, ça ne me pose aucun problème :). Bonne lecture.

**Aurélie** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review et tes compliments, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !

**LONDON123** : Merci encore pour ta fidélité et tes commentaires.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

**Crimes et botanique**

Hermione marchait à vive allure dans les couloirs de Poudlard, les joues en feu. Elle aimait bien ses élèves, mais parfois, elle les trouvait carrément stupides. La fin de la classe avait été une délivrance pour elle. L'un des étudiants de Serpentard avait passé tout le cours à essayer de la rendre folle, sans prendre en compte ses avertissements et les points qu'elle lui avait ôté.

Ce jeune était un vrai abruti. Un Malefoy miniature dans ses mauvaises années.

En pensant au blond, elle sentit ses joues s'embraser à nouveau, mais pour une raison toute autre.

Depuis le soir où elle les avait surpris, Léa et lui, ses rêves avaient pris une tournure… inattendue. A son grand désespoir. Elle se trouvait désormais incapable de le regarder dans les yeux ou de lui parler sans avoir cette image qui lui revenait en mémoire, de plus en plus floue à mesure que les jours passaient. Parfois, ses rêves se finissaient brutalement par l'intervention de Cormac. Le reste du temps, elle se réveillait en sueur, les pensées totalement embrouillées et se sentant totalement ridicule.

Elle n'était plus qu'à une année de la trentaine et voilà qu'elle commençait à faire des rêves érotiques avec Malefoy comme une vulgaire adolescente, quoiqu'elle espérât qu'une vulgaire adolescente ne puisse imaginer ce genre de choses. Elle ne ressentait pourtant pas un manque particulier, puisqu'elle s'était remise avec Cormac.

Il était venu au château, deux jours après leur violente dispute et, comme toujours, elle avait pardonné son écart. Drago l'avait réprimandée pour sa faiblesse et elle s'était donc disputée avec lui, lui reprochant de se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

« Ce n'est pas lui qui t'a ramassé à la petite cuillère, avait-il craché. Ne compte pas sur moi pour être là la prochaine fois si tu es assez stupide pour te jeter dans la gueule du loup à chaque fois qu'il revient vers toi en te faisant les yeux doux. »

Elle avait été vexée, et avait tourné les talons pour ne pas le gifler. Elle détestait cette relation qui s'était instaurée entre eux. Tantôt amicale, tantôt catastrophique. Ils étaient supposés être devenus amis, ou quelque chose s'en approchant, mais ils passaient tout de même leur temps à se quereller pour des broutilles.

Elle détestait ça. Elle le détestait lui, pour venir hanter ses rêves alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé ! Ne pouvait-il pas rester sagement caché dans son subconscient et la laisser tranquille ?

- Hermione ! s'écria une voix derrière elle.

Elle stoppa sa course folle et se tourna vivement vers Neville, qui arrivait vers elle en courant. Il s'arrêta et posa ses mains sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

- Il est loin le temps où j'avais de l'endurance, plaisanta-t-il. Je n'aurais peut-être pas du me laisser aller après la bataille finale.

Elle lui sourit d'un air tendre, celui qu'elle avait toujours quand elle regardait ses amis.

Neville se redressa et ils marchèrent côte à côte dans le couloir, se dirigeant vers le terrain de Quidditch, réprimandant parfois les élèves qui couraient ou se disputaient : les batailles Gryffondor/Serpentard étaient toujours d'actualité.

- Je voulais te demander un service, dit Neville jouant avec une balle à piquants de chez Weasley, Farces pour sorciers facétieux qu'il venait de confisquer à un étudiant.

- Je t'écoute.

- A cause de l'épidémie de grippe foudroyante, je n'ai plus assez de racines de Cricasse pour que Drago prépare le remède, et je voulais savoir si ça ne t'embêterait pas de venir avec nous dans la Forêt Interdite ce soir pour aller en cueillir.

Hermione réprima une grimace.

- Nous ?

- Drago et moi, répondit Neville sur le ton de l'évidence.

Sa collègue et amie poussa un soupir qu'elle ne tenta pas de dissimuler. Elle ne pouvait rien refuser à Neville.

- Bien sûr.

- Tu es sûre que ça ne te pose pas de problème ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as un problème avec Drago ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. C'est juste que la perspective de passer une soirée avec lui dans la Forêt Interdite ne m'enchante pas particulièrement.

- Tu me vexes, Hermione.

Elle se retourna brutalement pour faire face à Drago. Il se tenait derrière eux, alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés devant le terrain de Quidditch. Aujourd'hui avait lieu un match Serpentard/Gryffondor qui promettait d'être palpitant pour toute autre personne qu'elle.

Neville serra amicalement de Drago, puis inventa une excuse absurde pour s'éclipser.

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi tu m'évites depuis une semaine ? demanda le blond en faisant un pas vers elle.

Elle recula brusquement, manquant d'heurter l'attrapeur de Gryffondor qui venait de passer derrière eux pour se rendre aux vestiaires. Elle rougit furieusement et baissa la tête.

- B-Bah… C'est-à-dire que… Enfin… Tu vois… bafouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

Surpris, Drago haussa un sourcil et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la secouer.

- Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait d'Hermione Granger ?

Malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il pencha la tête sur le côté pour l'observer.

- Alors ?

- On ne peut pas dire que notre dernière conversation ait été particulièrement agréable, argua-t-elle en articulant parfaitement.

Il eut un sourire et la tapa gentiment sur le front.

- Et alors ? répondit-il. Nos conversations sont rarement un modèle de courtoisie, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois te mettre à me fuir dès que j'hausse un peu le ton, petite idiote.

Elle ne réagit pas à l'insulte, consciente que dans sa bouche, c'était sans doute une marque d'affection.

- Il n'y a que ça ?

- O-Oui, souffla Hermione alors que l'image de ce qu'elle avait surpris une semaine auparavant lui revenait brutalement en tête.

Elle la secoua vivement la tête pour se changer les idées et il la regarda comme si elle eut été folle.

- Je commence à m'inquiéter pour ta santé mentale, lui murmura-t-il avec un faux air inquiet. Si les élèves apprennent que tu n'es pas totalement saine d'esprit, ils vont en parler à leurs parents et combien de temps crois-tu qu'il faudra pour que ça arrive aux oreilles de Rita Skeeter ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, le frappant à l'épaule. Un élève qui sortait s'arrêta brutalement et les dévisagea avec un air choqué, puis continua sa route sur ordre de son professeur de potions.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? s'exclama-t-il avec un air théâtral. Complètement folle ! Tu finiras à Sainte-Mangouste, ma pauvre chérie.

- Je ne suis pas ta pauvre chérie, grommela Hermione en faisant la moue.

Il éclata de rire.

- Le fait que tu ne contredises que cette partie est-il une façon de corroborer le reste ? Alors, tu es consciente que tu finiras à Sainte-Mangouste ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, le frappant à nouveau.

- J'aimerais que tu cesses de me frapper, reprit-il en se frottant l'épaule. Un jour, tu vas finir par toucher à mon visage et comment veux-tu que je drague après ça ?

- Pas mon problème, marmonna-t-elle en le poussant pour se diriger vers les escaliers qui menaient à la tribune des professeurs.

Il la suivit d'un pas joyeux, particulièrement fier d'avoir pu l'embêter un peu. Alors qu'elle montait les marches, il tira un peu sur le pan de son pull pour qu'elle s'arrête. Elle se tourna vers lui, réalisant qu'il n'était qu'à deux marches derrière elle.

Elle rougit malgré elle, le revoyant avec Léa, et poussa un juron pour se sortir cette image de la tête. Il la regarda avec une moue surprise.

- Un si vilain mot dans une si jolie bouche, se moqua-t-il.

- N'utilise pas tes techniques de dragueur à deux gallions avec moi, Malefoy ! gronda Hermione, menaçante.

Il rit à nouveau et la lâcha pour se tenir les côtes.

- Te draguer ? Toi ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Autant m'attaquer à McGonagall, elle serait plus facile à amadouer.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, serpent malfaisant ? demanda-t-il d'une voix agressive.

- A ton avis ? répondit Drago avec un sourire narquois, ses yeux pétillant de malice. Franchement, Hermione, tu es plutôt jolie, bien que négligée, mais je ne m'approche pas des femmes avec des caractères comme le tien. Tu serais capable de m'étouffer dans mon sommeil.

Elle baissa la main, la plaquant sur sa hanche d'un air outré, puis regarda vers le plafond, réalisant qu'ils étaient toujours au milieu des marches et que le coup de sifflet annonçant le début du match avait déjà retenti. Elle lui tourna le dos et gravit celles qui leur restaient.

- Tu as raison, j'en serais sans doute capable, répondit-elle quand ils s'assirent.

Il rit à nouveau puis se concentra sur le match. Serpentard menait déjà 10 à 0.

.

Gryffondor gagna finalement le match et Drago bouda comme s'il eut été un joueur de l'équipe. Hermione ne se priva donc pas pour se moquer un peu de lui, lui rendant la pareille, et il protesta un peu pour la forme, mais fut satisfait de voir qu'elle s'était enfin décidée à lui parler à nouveau.

Elle venait de lui lancer une pique particulièrement cinglante quand son rire mourut dans sa gorge alors que Léa se dirigeait vers eux avec un large sourire.

- Hermione ! Mais où étais-tu passée cette semaine ?

Drago la dévisagea, un sourcil haussé. Avait-elle décidé de fuir tout le personnel de Poudlard ?

- J'avais beaucoup de copies à corriger, répondit Hermione, mentant honteusement.

Cependant, son mensonge sembla passer parfaitement car ni Léa ni Drago ne commentèrent.

- Tu viens te promener un peu avec moi ? demanda simplement l'infirmière en lui attrapant le bras avec un sourire joyeux.

Elle entendit Drago leur dire qu'ils se verraient plus tard avant que Léa ne la traine jusqu'au lac. Aussitôt, elle perdit son sourire et se tourna vers Hermione, croisant les bras et la regardant avec une moue à la fois perplexe et fâchée.

- Es-tu amoureuse de Drago ? attaqua-t-elle de but en blanc.

Le choc fut tel qu'Hermione ne sut quoi répondre, pour la première fois de sa vie. Sa mâchoire se décrocha disgracieusement et ses yeux s'arrondirent. Elle resta figée comme si ou lui avait lancé un sort, semblant réaliser peu à peu ce que son amie venait de lui demander. Elle hésitait entre rire ou pleurer mais rien ne lui semblait à la mesure de sa surprise. Rien.

Finalement, elle reprit lentement ses esprits, clignant des yeux plusieurs fois, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne rêvait pas. Son visage se tendit brusquement et sa gorge se serra.

- P-Pardon ?

Elle dut avouer qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très loquace, ainsi, mais sur le coup, elle avait été incapable de répondre autre chose que ce stupide mot. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi stupide de toute sa vie.

- Tu me demandes si je suis amoureuse de Malefoy ? murmura-t-elle, comme si on lui avait annoncé que Voldemort venait de renaître à nouveau.

Impassible, Léa opina du chef, les bras toujours obstinément croisés.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? s'enquit Hermione.

L'infirmière perdit finalement son air renfrogné, surprise par cette question pour le moins… déroutante.

- Le 12 janvier, répondit-elle néanmoins. Mais quel est le rapport avec la date ?

- Je m'assurais juste que nous n'étions pas le premier avril, souffla Hermione, semblant finalement reprendre des couleurs. Léa, il est tout bonnement impossible que je sois amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Ni sur cette planète, ni dans une autre, ni dans toute la galaxie. Nous sommes amis, et encore, cela me semble être un grand mot. Nous sommes quelque chose nous approchant des amis, sans l'être totalement. Et nous sommes à des années-lumière de ce genre de relation que tu suspectes.

Léa eut une petite moue, se sentant coupable d'avoir accusé Hermione à tort.

- C'est juste que… depuis que tu sais que Drago et moi nous voyons de temps en temps, tu es devenue si distante.

La professeure grimaça, l'image qu'elle avait surprise dans l'infirmerie lui revenant en mémoire.

- Je te l'ai dit, répondit-elle. J'avais beaucoup de copies à corriger et j'ai eu des problèmes avec Cormac. Rien de plus, ne t'inquiète pas.

Léa sembla soulagée, car elle relâcha finalement ses bras et fourra ses mains dans ses poches, plongeant son nez dans son épaisse écharpe.

Hermione eut finalement un sourire amical et lui donna un léger coup de coude, appuyé d'un coup d'œil.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a exactement entre Drago et toi ?

Elle remercia intérieurement Ginny de lui avoir appris à agir de la sorte. S'intéresser aux autres pour dévier la conversation était un art que la rouquine maniait avec l'habilité des maîtres manipulateurs. Ce n'était pas vraiment le but d'Hermione, mais elle voulait juste éviter de revenir sur le sujet, pour ne pas finir par en aborder un autre qui pourrait être, par le plus grand des hasards, « Je vous ai surpris, Malefoy et toi, en train de faire des choses désavouées par Merlin sur une table de consultation à l'infirmerie et depuis, je fais des rêves érotiques avec ledit Malefoy ». Oui, vraiment, elle remerciait Ginny à cet instant.

Si fort qu'elle ne remarqua qu'à peine le regard renfrogné de son ami.

- En réalité, il n'y a rien, soupira Léa. On se voit de temps en temps, mais il m'a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas de relations sérieuses… Il ne veut que du sexe.

Elle avait dit le dernier mot avec un mélange de dégoût et de tristesse qui révolta Hermione, mais elle tenta de le cacher.

- Je veux dire, ce n'est pas que je veuille particulièrement me caser, mais il me plait vraiment, tu sais. Il est intelligent, drôle et très avenant quand il le veut. Et puis, il a un physique agréable, ce qui ne gâche rien.

Repensant aux muscles contractés de son dos, Hermione ne put nier la dernière affirmation.

- Tu te fais du mal, souffla-t-elle finalement. Pourquoi tu le vois s'il ne te donne pas ce que tu veux ? Tu veux une relation sérieuse, non ? Alors pourquoi perdre ton temps avec cet imbécile, si intelligent, drôle, avenant et je ne sais pas quoi d'autre soit-il.

- Je crois qu'il m'a un peu fait perdre la tête, répondit l'infirmière avec un sourire.

- Léa, souffla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu t'es tournée vers un homme veuf depuis à peine six mois, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Malefoy n'est déjà pas vraiment du genre démonstratif, ou stable. Ou fidèle, d'après ce qu'on dit dans les couloirs du Ministère, alors je t'assure que tu as jeté ton dévolu sur le mauvais garçon. Malefoy a des qualités indéniables mais il a aussi d'énormes défauts et tu devrais te concentrer sur eux avant de voir qu'il a une présence d'esprit convenable ou une paire de fesses agréable à regarder.

Léa ne put retenir un sourire. Elle hocha doucement la tête, promettant de ne plus se laisser avoir par les yeux métalliques du démon. Contente d'être parvenue à lui faire entendre raison, Hermione l'attrapa par le bras et elles retournèrent vers le château d'un pas joyeux, le cœur plus léger.

.

Le soir venu, Hermione se présenta à l'entrée de la cabane d'Hagrid avec une expression contrite.

- Bon, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Tu es déjà parvenue à t'entendre avec lui plusieurs minutes sans vouloir l'étrangler, ça ne devrait pas être si compliqué de recommencer !

Fière de sa conclusion, elle toqua vivement à la porte de la petite chaumière. Il y eut un bruit sourd à l'intérieur et un rire qu'elle reconnut comme étant celui de Neville, puis la porte s'ouvrit sur Hagrid, sa barbe pleine d'un mélange de miel et de petites boules rosâtres. Il l'invita à entrer et elle s'exécuta après l'avoir enlacé.

Dans le minuscule salon, Neville et Drago étaient installés autour de la table, buvant une Bièraubeurre en riant comme s'ils avaient toujours été amis.

Elle s'assit là où Hagrid le lui proposait.

- Une Bièraubeurre ? demanda le demi-géant de sa voix bourrue.

Elle refusa en secouant la tête, fixant un point invisible sur la tête. Elle se sentait particulièrement idiote pour cela, mais elle était nerveuse à l'idée de la soirée qu'ils allaient passer.

Elle n'avait pas peur d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite avec Neville et Malefoy. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas peur d'aller dans la Forêt Interdite. Elle ne voulait simplement pas se retrouver seule avec Drago, consciente qu'il devait être courant de sa conversation avec Léa, mais aussi parce qu'elle savait que s'il lui parlait, elle reverrait certainement cette image qu'elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de l'esprit depuis une semaine.

- Hermione ?

Et puis après tout, elle était une Gryffondor, se morigéna-t-elle intérieurement. Elle n'allait tout de même pas paniquer à l'idée de se retrouver seule avec un Serpentard. Elle n'était plus une adolescente, elle était tout de même capable d'être plus forte que son satané inconscient qui lui imposait des rêves sensuels tous les soirs. Elle était maîtresse d'elle-même.

- Hermione ?

Voilà. Il était hors de question qu'elle se laisse avoir par les charmes du vil serpent qu'il était. Elle pouvait très bien admettre qu'il était un bel homme, puisque la société sorcière l'avait fait avant elle quand le magazine Sorcières Hebdo lui avait décerné plusieurs années d'affilée le prix du « Sourire le plus Charmeur » autrefois propriété de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Oui, elle pouvait admettre en toute conscience que ses yeux orageux avait des raisons d'en troubler plus d'une, que son sourire, quand il n'était pas moqueur, était absolument délicieux, que ses cheveux avaient quelque chose d'hypnotique et qu'il avait un corps bien dessiné, sans l'être trop ni pas assez. Oui, Drago Malefoy était un bel homme.

- Hermione ?

Mais elle n'était en aucun cas l'une de ces groupies qui lui courraient après dans l'espoir d'approcher un peu l'Apollon… et sa fortune. Elle était une adulte saine d'esprit et de corps. Son corps réagissait donc de façon saine à la vue de Drago Malefoy, parce que, forcément, ses hormones avaient décidé de lui jouer des tours. Il n'y avait rien de plus normal que ça, puisqu'il était agréable à regarder.

Elle n'était probablement pas la seule personne à fantasmer un tant soit peu sur lui !

- Granger ! On te parle, hurla-t-on.

Elle sursauta brutalement et leva les yeux vers Drago qui lui lançait un regard furibond, puis vers Neville qui avait l'air intimidé par la réaction du blond.

- Oui ? demanda-t-elle, sortant de ses pensées et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait probablement un air de Luna, ainsi perchée dans ses songes.

- On y va, dit calmement Neville, alors que Drago s'était empressé de sortir de la maison une fois qu'il avait eu son attention.

Reprenant ses esprits, elle se leva d'un bond et ils rejoignirent le blond, qui les attendait dehors. Hagrid avait proposé d'envoyer Crocdur les accompagner, mais ils avaient refusé, le chien se faisant trop vieux pour être d'une quelconque utilité en cas de danger.

Ils pénétrèrent donc dans la Forêt Interdite tous les trois, et marchèrent en silence, les yeux rivés sur leurs pieds pour voir où ils marchaient et si aucune créature n'envisageait de les attaquer.

Drago marchait devant, tandis qu'elle fermer la marche, à quelques pas de Neville. Le blond semblait s'être renfrogné depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la cabane du demi-géant, alors qu'il riait avant cela. Les mains dans les poches, il donnait des coups de pieds à tous les cailloux ou branchages qui avaient le malheur de se retrouver sur sa route. Ses épaules étaient voutées, signe de sa colère. Ne comprenant pas son attitude, Hermione haussa les épaules, préférant l'ignorer.

- Drago !

Il se retourna et ralentit doucement pour que Neville se retrouve finalement à sa hauteur. Il émit un grognement qui témoignait seul qu'il avait son attention et Hermione, restée en retrait, fronça davantage les sourcils.

- Tout va bien ?

Drago hocha simplement la tête, ses traits s'obscurcissant encore. Neville n'osa pas creuser, la mauvaise humeur du maître des potions devenant presque palpable. Il recula de quelques pas pour retourner auprès d'Hermione.

Finalement, ils arrivèrent dans une petite clairière, uniquement baignée des rayons de la Lune et de la lumière de leurs baguettes. Neville leur indiqua où chercher et ainsi, chacun d'un côté, ils se mirent à fouiller aux pieds des arbres, remplissant les paniers qu'ils avaient à leur disposition.

Quand elle eut rempli un premier panier, Hermione se décida à faire une pause et se dirigea vers Drago qui, accroupi, fouillait dans des racines à la recherche des précieuses cricasses.

Elle s'assit dans l'herbe et le regarda faire, consciente qu'elle risquait de l'énerver davantage. Il poussa un profond soupir et leva ses yeux orageux vers elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? cracha-t-il, acerbe.

Hermione fut pendant un instant surprise de son ton froid, alors qu'il avait été celui qui était venu la voir pour lui dire de ne pas rester fâchée l'après-midi même.

- Où est Scorpius ? demanda-t-elle simplement, pour faire la conversation.

Il lâcha la racine qu'il avait entrepris d'arracher et la dévisagea gravement, retenant un nouveau soupir. Il enleva ses gants, passa une main dans ses cheveux et ferma les yeux, comme pour se calmer. Quand il la regarda à nouveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de frémir sous ses yeux menaçants.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, Granger ?

- On retourne à Granger ? rétorqua la brune, fronçant les sourcils.

Il poussa un profond soupir, comme si elle le fatiguait démesurément.

- Fous-moi la paix, tu veux ! J'aimerais cueillir tranquillement ces foutues plantes pour pouvoir préparer ma potion ce soir et rentrer chez moi pour dormir ! Et ce n'est pas en discutant avec toi que je vais avancer alors, sois gentille Granger, retourne à tes paniers et laisse-moi aux miens.

Hermione croisa les bras, et il comprit qu'elle ne partirait pas.

- Dégage, soupira Drago, dans l'espoir qu'il pourrait la faire fuir ainsi.

Mais une fois encore, ses efforts restèrent vains.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? demanda-t-elle finalement, lui lançant un regard sombre. Quand ce n'est pas toi, c'est moi et vice versa. Il y a toujours quelque chose qui nous empêche d'avoir une relation normale !

Ses yeux gris se firent glacials.

- Nous aurions une relation normale si tu te mêlais de ce qui te regarde, Granger !

- Oh, je vois, murmura Hermione, comprenant finalement son animosité. Tu as parlé avec Léa, c'est ça ?

- Je dirais plutôt que c'est Léa qui a parlé avec moi, corrigea Drago.

- Je n'ai fait que lui ouvrir les yeux ! Tu joues avec elle, alors qu'elle est sensible !

- Et alors ? s'écria-t-il soudainement, la faisant sursauter. Ca ne te regarde pas ! Est-ce que je te demande si ton McLaggen te fait jouir ? hurla-t-il, la colère le faisant devenir grossier. Non ! Alors mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde pour une fois dans ta vie !

- Ca me regarde à partir du moment où Léa est mon amie et que tu te sers d'elle pour assouvir tes besoins masculins !

- Je ne l'ai pas violée, gronda Drago, en l'attrapant brutalement par le bras. Je ne l'ai forcée à rien et je lui ai dit dès le début qu'il n'y aurait rien entre nous ! C'est elle qui m'a couru après depuis la rentrée ! Je n'ai jamais joué avec elle ! Elle savait très bien à quoi s'attendre !

- Et alors ? Rien ne t'autorise à traiter les femmes comme des objets !

- Ce n'est pas mon problème si elles sont assez stupides pour venir me voir ! Elles savent toutes à quoi s'attendre avec moi dès l'instant où elles veulent une relation sérieuse ! Et puis merde, je ne vois pas en quoi mes rapports avec la gente féminine te concernent !

- Je n'ai jamais…

- Ca suffit ! hurla Neville.

D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers le professeur de botanique, qui se tenait à deux pas d'eux, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Il posa calmement le panier qu'il tenait dans les bras et s'approcha d'eux. Il les éloigna l'un de l'autre, parce qu'ils s'étaient tous les deux levés et n'étaient plus qu'à un pas de l'autre. Il n'en fallait pas beaucoup plus pour qu'Hermione lève la main.

- Y en a marre, hurla ce Neville pourtant si calme à l'accoutumée. Vous avez bientôt trente ans et vous agissez comme des gamins ! Je ne suis pas le seul à le penser mais je vais vous le dire une bonne fois pour toutes : vous êtes fatigants ! Vous vous disputez pour des broutilles, juste pour trouver une raison de vous crier dessus parce que c'est la seule façon que vous avez de communiquer l'un avec l'autre ! Ca suffit ! Vous êtes des adultes, vous êtes censés être responsables, particulièrement toi, gronda-t-il en pointant un doigt accusateur vers Drago. Et j'en ai marre ! On en a tous marre de vous voir vous bousiller la santé à chercher chez l'un et l'autre des défauts inexistants.

Neville reprit un instant son souffle, puis se tourna vers Hermione.

- Alors toi, souffla-t-il, presque menaçant, tu n'as en aucun cas le droit de te mêler de la vie privée de Drago, même si elle ne correspond pas à tes valeurs ! Si Léa est assez idiote pour se jeter dans ses bras alors qu'il ne lui promet rien d'autre qu'une relation purement physique, c'est son problème à elle ! Pas le tien ! Et toi, cria le professeur de botanique en se tournant vers son collègue masculin, tu m'as dit au début de l'année que tu avais mûri et j'ai pu le constater de mes yeux alors pourquoi t'évertues-tu à agir comme un crétin dès qu'Hermione est dans les parages ?

Ils ne répondirent pas, les yeux baissés sur leurs chaussures comme deux enfants pris en faute. Ils n'avaient jamais vu Neville dans un état pareil. D'ailleurs, ils n'étaient pas sûrs que quiconque ait déjà vu Neville dans un état pareil.

Furieux, Neville tourna les talons, récupérant son panier au passage, et alla s'installer à l'autre bout de la clairière.

- Désolé, marmonna Drago, si bas qu'elle ne fut pas sûre de l'avoir entendu.

- Moi aussi, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Elle baissa timidement les yeux et se tourna pour lui faire face. Il la regardait fixement, mais elle n'osait pas le lui rendre, ses joues la brûlant un peu. Elle se sentait honteuse de s'être mêlée de ses histoires personnelles. Neville avait raison. Ca ne le regardait en rien, mais elle ne supportait pas la nonchalance qu'il affichait quant à sa manière de traiter les femmes.

Cela la mettait systématiquement hors d'elle.

Mettant sa fierté de côté, elle s'approcha de lui et, se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds, entoura ses bras autour de son cou pour le serrer contre elle.

Drago se figea d'horreur, comme si c'eut été Voldemort à sa place, et elle se détacha rapidement devant son manque de réaction, piquant un fard.

- Pardon, bafouilla maladroitement Hermione. Parfois, j'oublie que tu n'es pas Ron ou Harry.

Pour toute réponse, il eut un grognement maladroit et, sans lui adresser un regard de plus, il se pencha pour retourner à sa tâche. Hermione retrouva également son panier, à une dizaine de mètres de lui et se remit à arracher les Cricasses.

Il se passait toujours des choses étranges dans la Forêt Interdite…

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : "Lettre par lettre", en ligne vendredi ou samedi, selon mon temps.<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, j'attends vos impressions.

Bises,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Ne me détestez pas trop pour Cormac... Détestez plutôt Hermione ! :D.


	14. Lettre par lettre

**Pour répondre à certaines reviews, je tiens à vous dire que Drago et Hermione ne sont PAS (encore) amoureux et que vous le saurez quand l'heure sera venue :).**

Voilà;, bonne lecture !

**Aurlie** : Merci encore !

**LONDON123** : Je suis contente que Neville ait pu te surprendre :). Merci encore.

**Manon** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente de pouvoir de permettre de t'échapper un peu de tes huit heures de philo :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

**Lettre par lettre.**

Onze ans. Cela faisait plus de onze ans qu'Harry Potter n'avait pas été en danger de mort. Qu'il était doux de vivre quand on n'avait pas peur de mourir.

Poussant un profond soupir, il cala son dos contre le dossier de son fauteuil et se permit un sourire heureux. Ce jour-là, c'était la Saint-Valentin et il avait promis à Ginny de rentrer tôt du travail. Il lui avait préparé un merveilleux repas au restaurant, grâce à Hermione qui avait accepté de garder leurs deux enfants à Poudlard pour la soirée, avec l'accord de Minerva McGonagall.

Après toutes ces années, il était bien conscient qu'il devait reconquérir sa femme. Son travail avait un peu pris le pas sur sa vie privée et il s'en mordait les doigts. Ginny et lui se disputaient de plus en plus fréquemment, ces derniers temps. Il voulait la rassurer, lui prouver qu'il l'aimait toujours autant malgré les années, car il savait qu'elle en doutait, et il en était le seul fautif.

Il poussa un profond soupir et ferma les yeux, se fermant un instant du monde extérieur. C'était l'heure de sa pause, mais il n'avait pas envie d'aller boire un café avec ses collègues. Il voulait simplement rester ici et se reposer, pour se préparer mentalement à la soirée qu'il allait affronter. Il devait la reconquérir, sinon il serait malheureux pour le restant de ses jours.

On toqua à sa porte et il ne put retenir un nouveau soupir. Il rouvrit les yeux, fusillant la porte du regard comme si elle avait été à l'origine de tous ses ennuis.

- Entrez, dit-il, assez fort pour que son visiteur puisse l'entendre.

Aussitôt, la porte s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Harry se redonna immédiatement une contenance, se tenant droit dans son fauteuil, en voyant Kingsley Shacklebolt entrer, vêtu de son éternelle robe bleue. Il lui adressa un large sourire, mais l'Auror ne semblait pas enclin à ce genre de civilités. Fronçant les sourcils, Harry l'invita à s'asseoir.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, réellement inquiet.

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose, Harry, commença Kingsley. Et je sais que ça ne va pas te plaire.

Le visage du survivant se ferma brutalement, sentant venir la mauvaise nouvelle.

- Je t'écoute.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel l'homme en face de lui sembla chercher ses mots, avec une moue timide.

- Comme tu le sais, reprit finalement l'ancien Ministre de la Magie, le mandat d'Andrews arrive à son terme et il va falloir lui trouver un successeur…

- Ca ne devrait pas être très compliqué de trouver des prétendants, commenta Harry avec un sourire amusé.

Mais Kingsley ne souriait pas, un pli d'inquiétude barrant son front ridé.

- Là n'est pas le problème. Nous savons de source sûre que Balthazar Vracentue souhaite se présenter.

Harry déglutit difficilement. Balthazar Vracentue était l'exemple parfait de l'ancien Mangemort ayant fait amende honorable. Il se rapprochait un peu de Lucius Malefoy à l'époque où Voldemort n'était pas encore revenu. Il avait environ l'âge de Kingsley, et travaillait au Ministère depuis de longues années.

Le problème n'était pas là. Le problème était qu'il s'agissait d'un homme dangereux aux idées douteuses, se rapprochant gravement de celles du Mage noir défunt. Balthazar était d'autant plus dangereux qu'il mettait en place des stratégies dans l'ombre depuis des années, afin de prendre le pouvoir et remettre au goût du jour ces sombres idées.

- Ce serpent ne sera jamais élu, s'indigna Harry. Tout le monde sait qu'il était du côté de Voldemort !

- Justement, souffla Kingsley. Même tapis dans l'ombre, beaucoup de sorciers approuvent encore les idéaux de Jedusor. Tu le sais, Harry. Et si les candidatures au poste de Ministre se multiplient, cela pourrait jouer à son avantage et nous pénaliser. Les gens seront divisés, alors que, de son côté, il n'y aura que lui.

- Alors à quoi songes-tu ? demanda Harry, sentant le piège se refermer autour de lui.

- Eh bien, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir… J'ai une idée.

Le visage du brun sembla s'éclairer d'une lueur d'espoir et il l'incita à continuer d'un signe de tête.

- Il y a bien une personne qui surpasse de loin Balthazar et qui saurait mettre tous les opposants d'accord. Quelqu'un qui découragerait d'éventuels candidats peu amènes à détenir le poste de Ministre.

- Ce serait parfait, s'enthousiasma le survivant. Qui ?

- C'est toi, Harry, répondit Kingsley d'une voix grave et qui n'amenait pas forcément à une réponse.

- Quoi ? s'écria l'intéressé, outré. C'est hors de question ! Je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille ! J'ai une vie de famille ! Ginny me tuerait ! Je ne veux pas être ministre de quoique ce soit !

- Harry, tu imagines ce que deviendrait notre pays si Balthazar devient ministre ? Toi seul est assez populaire pour évincer tous les autres candidats et être élu ! Si tu le souhaites, tu nommeras des chefs de départements qui feront le travail à ta place, tu n'auras qu'à signer des papiers et assister à quelques cérémonies officielles mais tu disposeras de tout ton temps libre pour t'occuper de ta famille! Ce ne sera qu'un titre honorifique, qui aura simplement pour but de repousser Vracentue et les autres candidats potentiels ! Personne n'osera se mesurer à toi et tu nous sauverais d'un danger certain !

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, cogitant dans son esprit les dernières paroles de Kingsley. Il savait qu'il avait raison, pour avoir rencontré Balthazar Vracentue, il savait qu'il était dangereux. C'était un homme profondément désagréable, au regard froid et aux idées vieilles comme la dynastie Malefoy.

La réflexion se fit si lentement dans son esprit qu'il sentit une goutte de sueur perler sur son front. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été confronté à un choix si difficile. Par Merlin, parfois, il détestait être qui il l'était ! Il ne pouvait pas être Ministre, il avait toujours détesté la politique !

Harry poussa finalement un profond soupir, relevant les yeux vers Kingsley.

- Ginny va me tuer !

Onze ans. Cela faisait plus de onze ans qu'Harry Potter n'avait pas été en danger de mort. Aujourd'hui, il remettait les compteurs à zéro.

.

- Tante Hermione !

La susnommée se retourna, juste à temps pour réceptionner les deux têtes brunes qui se précipitaient vers elle. Elle eut juste le temps de s'y préparer, que James Sirius et Albus Severus lui avaient sauté dessus, la condamnant à heurter le sol. Les fesses sur le sol, elle éclata de rire tandis qu'ils l'aidaient à se relever.

Harry les rejoignit en souriant, sermonnant ses fils pour leur brutalité, plus pour la forme.

Il embrassa tendrement Hermione, tandis que James et Albus s'installaient devant la télévision magique de la professeure, où passait un feuilleton sorcier.

- Il faut que je te parle, soupira Harry en affaissant ses épaules, contrit.

- Oh, moi aussi, Harry, si tu savais, souffla Hermione, comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.

- Vas-y, dit-il, galant.

- Non, non, toi ! Commence ! Moi, ce n'est pas très intéressant !

Aussitôt, Harry lui rapporta sa conversation avec Kingsley et donc sa décision de postuler pour le poste de Ministre de la magie. D'abord complètement figée par la surprise, Hermione finit par le féliciter.

- Ginny va m'assassiner, murmura Harry pour que ses fils n'entendent pas.

- Probablement, répondit la brune, peu encline à le réconforter, sachant que ce serait vain.

- Mais je ne pouvais pas refuser ! s'écria le survivant, criant à l'injustice.

- Je sais, le rassura Hermione avec un sourire tendre. Prends simplement le temps de lui expliquer ! Maintenant, vas-y, et offre-lui une soirée de rêve. Tu lui annonceras la nouvelle demain, ne va pas gâcher votre Saint-Valentin pour cela !

Harry hocha la tête et attrapa sa veste, qu'il avait posée sur le canapé.

- Et toi, que voulais-tu me dire ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Devait-elle lui raconter la façon dont elle continuait de rêver de Drago et elle dans des positions… inquiétantes ? Non, il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Mais tout cela commençait à lui peser. Elle avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un.

- Ce n'est pas important, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Allez, file !

Il se dirigea vers la porte quand celle-ci s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Drago. Le blond avait entre les dents une tablette de chocolat, toujours dans son emballage, et dans les bras un gros récipient, avec de la farine, des œufs, du sucre et d'autres ingrédients.

- Hermione, articula-t-il entre ses dents, fermant la porte derrière lui et son fils d'un coup de pied. Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir tout trouv…

Il s'arrêta net en relevant les yeux et se sentit soudainement particulièrement ridicule, face à Harry, qui le regardait en haussant un sourcil. D'une main, et en faisant attention de ne rien faire tomber, il attrapa la tablette de chocolat dans sa bouche et lui adressa un sourire crispé.

- Salut, Harry.

- Salut, Drago, répondit-il, visiblement très amusé. Tu joues aux cordons bleus ?

Le blond haussa un sourcil, ne comprenant clairement pas l'expression moldue. Harry éclata de rire, bientôt suivi d'Hermione. Le survivant se tut néanmoins en apercevant la tête blonde qui se cachait derrière la jambe de son père, intimidé.

Il s'accroupit à côté de lui et lui adressa un sourire amical.

- Bonjour, tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis Harry Potter.

Il lui tendit la main, tandis que Drago levait les yeux au ciel.

- Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, répondit le petit garçon d'une voix qui se voulait assurée, mais où pointaient des tremblements témoignant de sa timidité.

Visiblement, il ne se souvenait pas de lui.

- Enchanté de refaire ta connaissance, Scorpius !

Le garçon ne répondit pas, empoignant davantage le tissu du pantalon de son père. Harry se redressa, faisant face à son ancien ennemi.

- Il n'est pas très bavard, commenta-t-il. Si seulement on pouvait en dire autant de toi !

Drago se permit un sourire amusé.

- Qui penses-tu qui l'a élevé ?

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se retourna, embrassa Hermione, posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du blond et secoua affectueusement les cheveux de ses fils, avant de s'éclipser. Il avait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer à sa femme, il n'allait pas en plus arriver en retard. Autant y aller la corde au cou !

Une fois la porte fermée, Drago fourra les ingrédients dans les bras d'Hermione.

- Bon, on va le faire ce gâteau au chocolat ?

.

En quelques minutes, James et Albus étaient parvenus à mettre Scorpius à l'aise et ils regardaient désormais tous les trois la télévision magique, les fils d'Harry commentant de temps en temps le match de Quidditch qui passait.

Dans la petite cuisine, Hermione s'affairait à apprendre à Drago comment faire un gâteau au chocolat avec les méthodes moldues. Il avait mis un certain temps à venir le lui demander mais quand il l'avait fait, avec une moue boudeuse, elle avait automatiquement accepté.

Il lui avait avoué faire cela pour faire plaisir à Scorpius. De son côté, elle avait surtout accepté pour pouvoir l'embêter un peu.

Et elle s'amusait beaucoup, à cet instant, de le voir s'extasier devant le chocolat en train de fondre.

Elle l'observait en silence, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Ses cheveux blonds étaient ébouriffés, parce qu'il avait passé son bras à plusieurs reprises dans ses mèches, puisqu'il ne pouvait le faire avec ses doigts remplis de farine. Il avait d'ailleurs un peu de poudre blanche sur la joue mais elle ne lui avait pas dit, considérablement divertie de voir un Drago Malefoy d'ordinaire si soucieux de son apparence, ici totalement négligé.

Ses yeux toujours posés sur lui, elle constata qu'il ne s'était pas rasé, sans doute depuis deux ou trois jours, et elle faillit le lui faire remarquer pour se moquer, mais elle ne le fit pas, réalisant qu'elle trouvait cela plutôt séduisant chez l'homme devant elle.

Elle grimaça et se pinça le bras pour se sortir ce genre d'idées de la tête. L'image de Léa et lui à l'infirmerie avait peu à peu quitté son esprit, le souvenir se faisant trop flou mais cela n'empêchait pas son collègue de venir envahir ses rêves d'une façon agréable… ou non, tout dépendait des points de vue.

Il tourna la tête, se sentant observé et planta son regard orageux dans le sien. Elle détourna immédiatement les yeux et se concentra sur le chocolat fondu, ses joues rosissant légèrement.

- Es-tu en train de rougir ? demanda-t-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Il fait chaud, répondit-elle en s'empourprant davantage.

Drago ricana doucement mais ne fit pas d'autres commentaires. Elle lui indiqua la suite de la recette et il la suivit consciencieusement, ses sourcils froncés de concentration.

Hermione ne le regarda plus, par peur de se retrouver de nouveau avec des pensées qui ne convenaient pas vraiment à la relation d'amitié qu'ils tentaient d'instaurer.

Depuis que Neville les avait disputés dans la Forêt Interdite, ils avaient tous les deux fait des efforts. Hermione ne l'avait plus réprimandé pour sa façon de traiter la gente féminine et Drago évitait de son mieux de la mettre en rogne, même si l'agacer constituait toujours son passe-temps favori.

Une fois sa pâte prenant une forme parfaitement homogène, il se tourna vers Hermione avec un grand sourire, comme un enfant qui aurait réussi pour la première fois à écrire son prénom, ses yeux brillant de fierté.

Hermione eut un sourire tendre, le même qu'elle avait toujours pour ses amis, et, d'un coup de baguette, le gâteau fut cuit, un délicieux fumée s'en évaporant.

Drago ne réagit pas tout de suite, fronçant les sourcils de surprise. Il l'avait bien vu, ce regard, et il le connaissait. C'était celui qu'elle avait toujours quand elle regardait Harry, Ron, Ginny ou Neville. Malgré lui, il se sentit heureux qu'elle le lui adresse, à lui. Cela signifiait que ses efforts avaient fini par payer. Ils étaient des amis, désormais.

.

Avachis sur le canapé d'Hermione, ils discutaient tranquillement, regardant d'un œil inattentif la télévision. James et Albus étaient couchés dans la chambre de la jeune femme et Scorpius s'était endormi, la tête sur les genoux de son père, qui lui caressait distraitement les cheveux.

- Pourquoi Pansy n'a-t-elle jamais avoué ses sentiments à Théodore ? demanda Hermione, penchant sa tête sur le côté pour le regarder.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Théo n'a jamais eu de relations sérieuses, répondit-il simplement. Je pense qu'elle a un peu peur, même si elle ne me l'a jamais clairement dit. Je pense qu'elle ne veut pas être une de plus pour lui. Elle veut être spéciale. Et pour le moment, Théo n'est pas apte à le comprendre.

Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête, comme pour acquiescer.

- J'ai une question indiscrète, murmura-t-elle en rougissant de sa propre curiosité.

- Ce ne serait pas la première, rétorqua Drago avec un clin d'œil.

Sa collègue se permit un sourire.

- Qui est le père d'Ambre ?

Drago perdit son sourire et poussa un profond soupir.

- Je n'en sais rien.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, la surprise se lisant clairement sur son visage. Drago tourna la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien et elle put y lire qu'il était amusé de sa réaction.

- Pansy n'a jamais voulu me le dire.

- Et si c'était toi ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de dire.

En temps normal, il aurait éclaté de rire mais, afin de ne pas réveiller son fils, il se contenta d'un léger ricanement. Il se pencha vers Hermione pour scruter son visage et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. Elle protesta en frappant sa main et il rit de plus belle.

- Granger, la jalousie ne te sied pas.

- Je ne suis pas jalouse ! s'indigna la brune, outrée.

Il rit de plus belle, peinant à rester silencieux.

- Je pensais que tu l'avais compris, souffla-t-il. Il n'y a jamais rien eu entre Pansy et moi.

- J'ai du mal à croire que tu peux être sincèrement ami avec une femme.

- Ai-je déjà tenté quoique ce soit avec toi ? murmura Drago en la sondant du regard.

Elle rougit violemment, et voulut presque répondre « Dans mes rêves, tu fais plus que tenter… » mais s'abstint.

- Non, avoua-t-elle. Quoique si ! Lors de notre première soirée à Pré-au-Lard, tu as cru que je t'emmenais dans les toilettes pour faire… ça !

Drago eut un sourire mutin.

- Oui, mais je n'ai rien tenté. C'est toi qui m'as trainé dans les toilettes, Granger, c'est donc toi qui aurais hypothétiquement tenté quelque chose !

- Hypothétiquement, appuya Hermione.

Il confirma en hochant la tête et elle lui sourit.

- Donc tu n'en as aucune idée ? Même pas une toute petite ? Un doute ? Une hypothèse ?

Drago rit à nouveau et se tourna vers elle.

- Mes doutes ne sont en aucun cas fondés, donc je ne te dirais rien, de peur que tu ailles répéter tout cela à Ginny alors que c'est totalement faux.

Hermione ne répondit pas, fronçant les sourcils en une moue boudeuse. Elle allait répondre, quand un bruit vif les fit sursauter tous les deux. Ils se tournèrent vers la fenêtre, où patientait un hibou, qui cognait son bec contre la vitre. Hermione alla vivement lui ouvrir et, aussitôt qu'elle eut pris la lettre, l'oiseau s'envola.

Elle ouvrit le parchemin et sourit en reconnaissant l'écriture de Ginny.

_« TU PASSES LA SAINT-VALENTIN AVEC DRAGO MALEFOY ET JE NE SUIS PAS AU COURANT ? J'ESPERE QUE C'EST UNE BLAGUE OU TU RISQUES D'AVOIR AFFAIRE A MOI ! _

_Ps : Je t'embrasse. »_

- Quelque chose de grave ? souffla la voix de Drago depuis le canapé.

Elle sursauta et se retourna vers lui, affichant un sourire crispé.

- Non, pas du tout. Juste Ginny.

Elle prit une plume et lui expliqua rapidement que cela n'avait rien d'un rendez-vous mais plutôt d'une réunion amicale entre collègues. Elle renvoya son propre hibou et revint s'asseoir à côté du collègue en question.

Il la regardait en silence, ses doigts caressant toujours les cheveux de l'ange blond endormi.

- Quoi ? murmura-t-elle, gênée.

Il détourna les yeux pour les reporter sur la télévision.

- Des nouvelles de McLaggen ? lâcha-t-il comme s'il avait commenté la météo.

- Non, soupira Hermione.

- Même pas des fleurs ? s'étonna Drago.

- Non, répéta-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et elle le frappa gentiment à l'épaule.

- Ca ne te regarde pas, de toute façon !

- Non mais, franchement, répondit-il, un air grave sur le visage. J'ai parfois du mal à comprendre ce que tu fais avec cet abruti. Ok, d'après Pansy, il est plutôt bel homme, mais qu'a-t-il réellement qui fait que tu deviens si idiote quand il est dans les parages ?

Hermione piqua un fard et le fusilla du regard.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, rétorqua-t-elle un peu sèchement. Tu n'as jamais été amoureux, toi !

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il l'observa en silence, impassible. Pourtant, elle vit parfaitement le voile de tristesse qui couvrit un instant son regard métallique. Un si court instant qu'elle ne fut même pas sûre de l'avoir vu.

Peut-être son imagination lui jouait-elle des tours.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? répondit-il finalement d'une voix où perçait un mélange d'arrogance et d'amertume.

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, sa gorge se serrant et ses yeux s'écarquillant de surprise. Elle avança lentement sa main vers lui et la posa sur son épaule, le pinçant doucement. Elle avait pris l'habitude de faire ça quand il se moquait d'elle. Elle le pinçait pour faire passer sa colère ou sa frustration de ne pas savoir quoi répondre. Là, c'était pour les deux raisons à la fois.

- Quoi ? soupira Drago.

- Tu es en train de me dire que toi, Drago Malefoy, l'abruti qui joue avec les femmes et les jette le lendemain –elle ignora son soupir consterné-, tu as déjà été amoureux ?

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel, tu l'as conclu toi-même.

- C'était qui ? demanda-t-elle, criant à moitié.

La curiosité s'était insinuée dans tout son corps. Elle avait même fait un bond sur le canapé, se retrouvant à genoux sur le divan, toute proche de lui, le regardant avec de grands yeux.

Il eut un petit rire et la poussa gentiment pour qu'elle s'éloigne.

- Tu deviens indiscrète.

- Tu ne peux pas me le reprocher ! s'exclama Hermione. Toi, tu as été amoureux. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois capable de ce genre de sentiments, alors tu dois me dire de qui il s'agit ! Je vais t'harceler toute la soirée si tu ne me le dis pas !

Si elle avait été moins excitée par cette surprenante nouvelle, elle aurait vu le voile de nostalgie qui s'était installé dans le regard orageux de son ami, elle aurait vu ses doigts qui s'étaient délicatement crispés et avaient lâché les cheveux de son fils, elle aurait vu sa mâchoire se contracter et sa respiration se couper momentanément pour reprendre, saccadée. Mais elle n'en vit rien, la curiosité ayant engourdi tous ses sens.

Il poussa un profond soupir et se tourna vers elle, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Il allait répondre quand un bruit sec retentit à la vitre. C'était son hibou qui revenait.

Elle se leva d'un bond, lui intimant d'un regard de ne pas perdre de vue la teneur de leur conversation, et se précipita vers la fenêtre.

Elle ouvrit rapidement le parchemin.

_« JUSTE DES COLLEGUES ? ON EST LE JOUR DE LA SAINT-VALENTIN, BON SANG ! ON N'EST JAMAIS DE SIMPLES COLLEGUES LE JOUR DE LA SAINT-VALENTIN ! _

_Comment c'est arrivé ? Il t'a embrassée ? Il embrasse bien ? Ca risque d'être un peu gênant lors de nos soirées à Pré-au-Lard, non ?_

_Bon, je dois te laisser, Harry râle ! _

_Bises._

_Ps : C'est Harry. Désolé d'avoir dit à Ginny que tu passais la soirée avec Malefoy, c'est juste que j'ai été surpris de le voir débarquer chez toi. C'est Ginny qui en a directement conclu que c'était pour la Saint-Valentin ! Mais si jamais cette « réunion » était plus qu'amicale, ne te laisse pas avoir par lui, Hermione, je sais que tu mérites mieux (et par mieux, je ne veux pas dire Cormac !). Je viendrais chercher James et Albus en fin de matinée demain. Je t'aime. »_

Elle hésitait entre rire, rougir et lever les yeux au ciel, alors elle fit les trois. Elle leur répondit succinctement, en insistant particulièrement sur le fait qu'elle et Drago n'étaient que de simples amis et qu'il n'y avait rien (_ABSOLUMENT RIEN_, avait-elle écrit) entre eux. Satisfaite, elle renvoya son hibou et se retourna vers Drago.

Mais il n'était plus là. La place sur le canapé était vide. Il était parti, emmenant Scorpius avec lui.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Décidément, les Serpentard étaient vraiment des lâches.

Quand son hibou revint, avec les salutations de ses amis, elle attrapa un nouveau parchemin et écrivit soigneusement quelques mots.

_« Si tu n'avais pas envie d'en parler, il suffisait de me le dire, espèce de lâche ! »_

Son hibou s'envola par la fenêtre dans un hululement strident, puis revint à peine quelques minutes plus tard.

_« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. (Je t'imagine très bien, en ce moment, en train de lever les yeux au ciel et chiffonner ce parchemin en imaginant que c'est ma tête, mais cesse donc toute cette violence, Granger ! »_

Elle eut un sourire amusé, puisqu'elle avait en effet entrepris de déchiqueter le papier quand elle avait lu la première phrase.

_« Tu sais bien que je suis une pacifiste, même si l'idée en elle-même est tentante. Alors, tu ne veux pas me répondre ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Je t'ai connu plus loquace. »_

_« Et moi, je t'ai connu moins emmerdante ! »_

_« Quelle vulgarité ! »_

_« Tu n'as encore rien vu. Bon, puis-je aller dormir à présent ? »_

_« Ca dépend. Es-tu prêt à m'avouer qui est l'heureuse élue ? »_

_« Non. »_

_« Alors non. »_

_« Granger, tu es tout bonnement insupportable. »_

_« C'est qui ? »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu portes, Hermione ? »_

_« Malefoy ! »_

_« Bah quoi ? Tu es une femme et tu veux me tenir éveillé, n'est-ce pas ? Je ne connais qu'une seule méthode pour ça. »_

_« Tu me fatigues, Drago. »_

_« Alors, va dormir ! »_

Cette fois, Hermione rit franchement.

_« Tu as cru que tu m'aurais si facilement ? Je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie ! »_

_« Née de la dernière pluie ? »_

_« Expression moldue. »_

_« Fausse sorcière ! »_

_« Serpent prétentieux. »_

_« Lionne enragée »_

_« Ego sur pattes »_

_« Encyclopédie parlante ! »_

_« Oh bravo Malefoy ! Tu aurais pu trouver mieux ! On retourne à nos années Poudlard ? »_

_« Pardon ? C'est toi qui viens de m'appeler Ego sur pattes je te signale ! Alors, ne joue pas trop les donneuses de leçons ! »_

_« Tu es insupportable ! Bon, qui c'est ? »_

_« Comment ça va avec Cormac ? »_

_« Ca ne te regarde pas ! »_

_« Tu vois, tu viens de répondre toute seule à ta propre question… »_

_« Bon d'accord, je te laisse tranquille ! »_

_« Merlin soit loué ! »_

_« Bonne nuit, Malefoy. »_

_« Bonne nuit, Hermione. Ne rêve pas trop de moi. »_

- Crétin, marmonna la jeune femme.

Hermione reposa sa plume en rougissant. Il n'imaginait pas à quel point ses derniers propos pouvaient s'avérer vrais. Elle passa une main sur son visage fatigué. Elle dormait peu, ces derniers temps, par peur de ses rêves qui la hantaient.

Elle alla vérifier que James et Albus dormaient bien puis, s'en étant assurée, s'installa sur son canapé avec une couverture.

C'est à cet instant qu'elle vit la rose blanche qui était posée sur la table, avec un petit morceau de parchemin. Elle reconnut immédiatement l'écriture qu'elle venait de quitter.

_« Toutes les femmes devraient recevoir des fleurs à la Saint-Valentin. »_

Elle eut un sourire un peu niais et huma avec délectation le parfum de la fleur. Une rose blanche, c'était un symbole d'amitié et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle s'était trouvée un bon ami en ce serpent prétentieux.

* * *

><p>Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire et merci à toutes celles qui prennent la peine de laisser un commentaire à chaque chapitre !<p>

Prochain chapitre : "Vapeur & sommeil profond", en ligne lundi!

Bises,  
>L.<p> 


	15. Vapeur & sommeil profond

Et comme promis voilà la suite !

Bonne lecture.

**Chouchouille** : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise et qu'elle te fasse rire ! J'espère que la suite te plaira :).

**LONDON123** : Oui, Ginny reviendra bientôt, ne t'inquiète pas :). Merci encore !

* * *

><p>Chapitre 15<p>

Vapeur & sommeil profond.

Hermione marchait d'un pas vif à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Elle était incroyablement en retard, Drago allait la tuer. Arrivée devant ses appartements, elle prononça le mot de passe sans prendre la peine de toquer et entra directement. Elle fut surprise de voir toute la vapeur qui avait envahit la pièce et haussa un sourcil.

- Drago ?

Elle ne reçut aucune réponse, alors elle entreprit de parcourir l'appartement, l'appelant régulièrement. Elle passait devant la salle de bains quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Elle sursauta, tandis que Drago affichait un sourire narquois.

- Je suis là, laisse-moi finir de me préparer. Tu es en retard.

- Q-Quoi ? Mais tu n'es même pas prêt ! Tu te moques de moi !

- Plus vite tu me laisseras finir, plus vite nous serons partis.

Sur ces mots, il la poussa doucement et referma brusquement la porte. Hermione sursauta à nouveau et elle réalisa, maintenant seule, que ses joues étaient en feu. Elle le mit sur le compte de la vapeur, mais n'importe qui d'autre (Ginny Weasley, par exemple), en aurait conclut que cela était plutôt dû au fait qu'elle venait de voir Drago Malefoy, l'homme qui hantait ses rêves depuis plus d'un mois, simplement vêtu d'une serviette et qu'elle avait du faire un effort considérable pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

Bon sang, qu'elle pouvait le haïr d'être si… si Drago Malefoy !

Soupirant profondément, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- Ca suffit, marmonna-t-elle. Tu es une femme forte, Hermione Granger. Tu peux lutter contre ça !

- Contre quoi ? Ta double personnalité ?

Elle sursauta à nouveau et se tourna vers le blond qui, merci Morgane, s'était habillé. Il portait une chemise grise qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux orageux et un pantalon noir, soutenu par une fine ceinture de cuir. Il était habillé simplement, comme il l'était tous les jours. Pourtant, elle le trouva dangereusement attirant.

Elle poussa un grognement contre elle-même et il la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

- Es-tu possédée ?

- La ferme, marmonna Hermione.

Il eut un léger rire et attrapa sa veste.

- Bon, on y va ?

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et se leva d'un bond. Plus vite ils seraient à Pré-au-Lard, moins elle resterait seule avec lui.

Il ne fit aucun commentaire sur son empressement et ils quittèrent rapidement le château. Les mains dans les poches, Drago ne semblait pas particulièrement pressé d'arriver alors qu'Hermione marchait à plusieurs mètres devant lui. Elle se retourna en soupirant et l'attendit en croisant les bras, tapant nerveusement du pied.

- Ca t'ennuierait d'accélérer le pas ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond se contenta de lui sourire. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et ralentit finalement pour marcher à ses côtés.

Elle avait remarqué que depuis trois jours, il était constamment perdu dans ses pensées. Depuis cette soirée où elle l'avait questionné sur la seule femme qu'il avait aimée et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir un peu coupable de son air distant et perdu.

Avait-elle touché le point sensible de Drago Malefoy ? Elle avait toujours du mal à croire qu'il ait pu être amoureux un jour. A cette pensée, elle fronça les sourcils. Non, vraiment, elle était incapable de se figurer un Malefoy transi d'amour pour qui que ce soit d'autre que son fils (ce qui lui avait déjà été pénible à admettre).

Ils arrivèrent enfin à Pré-au-Lard, dans un silence profond et ils pénétrèrent aux Trois Balais d'un pas lent.

Hermione eut un sourire dès qu'elle aperçut ses amis. Ron et Pansy étaient, comme toujours, en train de se disputer, Théodore discutait avec Ginny et Harry avec Blaise, Luna et Neville. Quant à George, il tentait de calmer son frère et Pansy en leur lançant un pari fou : faire tenir le plus de bonbons sauteurs dans sa bouche.

- Allez, bande de lâches !

Le mot sembla être le déclic car Pansy et Ron se lancèrent un regard empli de défi avant de se jeter sur les bonbons pour les engouffrer, tout comme George. Hermione éclata de rire, reportant ainsi l'attention sur Drago et elle. Ils s'installèrent sur les deux chaises, côte à côte, qui les attendaient et Hermione se maudit d'être arrivée si tard et de n'avoir pas pu choisir sa place.

- Ché gagné ! articula maladroitement Ron, la bouche pleine de bonbons, qui se répercutaient sur la peau de ses joues à l'intérieur de sa bouche.

- Non ! protesta Pansy, qui ressemblait de plus en plus à un hamster. Chen ai pluch que toi !

- Faux ! surenchérit George, qui avait l'air tout aussi intelligent que les deux autres. Chen ai vingt-deux.

- Moi, vingt-trois, che chuis la meilleure.

- Vingt-cinq, ché moi le meilleur ! s'exclama Ron, alors qu'un bonbon tentait de s'échapper de sa bouche.

- J'aurais plutôt tendance à dire que vous êtes tous les trois pathétiques, intervint Drago avec un sourire moqueur.

Les trois autres voulurent protester, mais tout propos correctement formulé fut happé par les bonbons qui sautaient dans leurs bouches. Drago eut une moue dégoutée et détourna le regard, la vue sur la bouche de Ron lui plaisant moyennement.

Hermione rit de plus belle.

- Ne les encourage pas ! s'indigna le blond. C'est parce qu'il y a des gens pour en rire qu'ils continuent de faire ce genre de bêtises… J'ai parfois du mal à croire qu'ils aient presque trente ans.

- Pour ma part, je les ai déjà ! répondit George qui venait de cracher dans un sac les bonbons qui avaient envahi sa mâchoire.

- Une catastrophe, souffla Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Mais son sourire démentait ses propos. Hermione assistait en spectatrice à cet échange, quand elle vit Harry se pencher vers elle et lui faire un signe de tête pour qu'elle s'écarte du groupe. Elle se leva donc et se dirigea vers le comptoir. Harry l'y rejoignit. A peine fut-il assis sur le tabouret à côté d'elle qu'il poussa un profond soupir.

- Dois-je en déduire que tu as parlé à Ginny ? demanda-t-elle avec un léger sourire.

Il hocha mollement la tête.

- Et qu'elle n'a pas vraiment bien réagi ?

Même réaction.

Hermione se tourna alors vers la table et observa la rouquine. Celle-ci discutait toujours avec Théodore, mais ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses doigts s'agitaient nerveusement, seuls témoins de son état d'anxiété.

- Elle dit que je ne pense qu'à moi, et que je ne m'occupe pas assez des enfants et d'elle. Mais je t'assure que je fais de mon mieux ! soupira Harry. Seulement, il faut bien que je travaille ! Et je garde presque toujours les enfants quand elle est aux entrainements de Quidditch. Bon, parfois c'est Molly, mais je n'y peux rien si je travaille beaucoup. Je suis chef du bureau des Aurors, c'est normal que je travaille dur !

Hermione lui posa une main amicale sur l'épaule et lui frotta doucement le dos.

- Harry, souffla-t-elle. Ce n'est pas la même chose. Tu vas devenir Ministre de la Magie.

- Non ! protesta le survivant. Je vais simplement être candidat.

- Mais tu seras élu, c'est évident, rétorqua Hermione. Tu seras forcément moins présent.

- Kingsley m'a assuré que je pourrais déléguer tout le travail et que mon titre ne sera qu'honorifique.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Harry, je pense que tu as été un peu naïf. Ministre de la Magie n'est pas un titre honorifique. Si tu es élu, c'est que les gens auront voté pour toi… C'est donc toi qu'ils voudront voir, pas un représentant quelconque.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et hocha mollement la tête. Hermione avait raison… comme toujours.

- Pourrais-tu juste lui glisser un mot pour lui faire comprendre que je fais de mon mieux ?

- Bien sûr, répondit Hermione avec un sourire tendre.

Harry la remercia d'un sourire et repartit s'asseoir. Hermione commanda un verre et le suivit quelques minutes plus tard. Elle se rassit à côté de Drago, qui était parti dans une grande conversation avec Pansy et se tourna vers Blaise, qui était à sa droite. Celui-ci fixait son meilleur ami avec une insistance presque gênante, si bien qu'elle fronça les sourcils. Soudain, il sembla revenir sur Terre. Il secoua la tête et lança un regard nerveux par-dessus son épaule. Ainsi, il croisa le regard d'Hermione et lui adressa un sourire crispé.

Elle se détourna finalement et chercha à croiser le regard de Ginny. Celle-ci était toujours plongée dans une grande conversation avec Théodore, elle perçut quelques mots qui lui indiquèrent qu'il s'agissait de l'entreprise de ce dernier et du mariage de Neville et Luna. Elle aperçut un léger sourire sur les lèvres de son amie qui la rassura : elle ne devait pas être totalement d'humeur massacrante. Quand elle parvint enfin à capter son regard, elle lui fit un signe de tête vers les toilettes que Ginny comprit immédiatement puisqu'elles se levèrent d'un même mouvement pour se diriger vers la petite pièce, Luna et Pansy sur les talons.

- Pourquoi les femmes sont-elles incapables d'aller aux toilettes seules ? marmonna Ron en les regardant s'éloigner.

Sa question fut accueillie par un grognement collectif.

.

- Harry t'a demandé de me parler ? soupira Ginny en s'asseyant sur l'un des lavabos.

Ne pouvant mentir, Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Il m'énerve, continua la rouquine, l'air désespérée. Je te jure que j'essaie vraiment d'être compréhensive, mais m'emmener à un dîner pour la Saint-Valentin ne suffit pas à rattraper toutes les soirées que je passe seule ! Et si c'est comme ça alors qu'il n'est qu'un simple Auror, qu'est-ce que ce sera quand il sera Ministre ?

- Harry va devenir Ministre de la magie ? s'exclama Pansy, ahurie.

Ginny et Hermione hochèrent simplement la tête.

- C'est plutôt logique, après tout, murmura Luna d'une voix évasive. Les gens aiment Harry. Et il a la tête pleine de Nargoles. Il fera un bon Ministre.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle avait cessé d'essayer de convaincre Luna que les Nargoles n'existaient pas.

- Je sais que c'est un peu absurde de ma part de lui en vouloir pour ça, poursuivit Ginny comme si elle n'avait pas été interrompue. Mais parfois j'aimerais juste qu'il soit un peu moins populaire !

- Tu t'inquiètes peut-être trop, répondit Hermione. Je suis sûre que tout ira bien. En attendant, tu devrais le soutenir. Ces prochains mois vont sans doute être compliqués pour lui.

- Sans doute, tu as raison, soupira la rouquine, en s'appuyant contre le miroir. Bon, à toi, des nouvelles de Cormac ?

Hermione hocha simplement la tête.

- Il m'a écrit aujourd'hui pour me dire qu'il passerait me voir le week-end prochain, parce qu'il a une permission exceptionnelle.

- Waw, s'exclama Ginny avec un sourire sarcastique. Il te fait l'honneur de t'accorder sa permission exceptionnelle. Bientôt, il va te demander en mariage, Mione !

Pour toute réponse, l'intéressée lui tira la langue.

- Sérieusement, Hermione, intervint Pansy, pourquoi tu es avec ce type ? C'est un abruti doublé d'un goujat ! Il est peut-être bel homme, mais cela ne lui donne pas le droit de tout se permettre !

- Je suppose que je l'aime, soupira la professeure. Et il n'est pas toujours si rustre, il peut être si tendre.

- Il l'était peut-être au début, répondit Ginny, mais cela fait un moment maintenant qu'il n'est plus qu'un abruti avec toi. T'a-t-il seulement envoyé un petit mot pour la Saint-Valentin ?

- Non, répondit son amie en rougissant.

- Une femme devrait toujours recevoir des fleurs pour la Saint-Valentin, intervint Pansy, en une parfaite réplique du mot que Drago lui avait laissé, trois jours plus tôt.

A cette pensée, Hermione s'empourpra ardemment et passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés pour masquer sa gêne. Cela passa inaperçu aux yeux de Pansy et Luna, mais pas pour Ginny qui fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- Bien, retournons-y ! s'exclama Hermione, trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel.

Pansy et Luna sortirent les premières. La professeure s'apprêtait à les suivre quand la rouquine attrapa brutalement son bras et la tira en arrière, fermant la porte d'un sortilège.

- Toi, il y a quelque chose que tu me caches ! l'accusa aussitôt Ginny en l'obligeant à lui faire face.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Elle avait vraiment besoin de parler, c'était vrai, mais elle avait un peu trop honte pour le faire… Seulement, si elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Ginny, rien qu'à Ginny, à qui le pourrait-elle ?

Elle prit donc son courage à deux mains et, prenant une grande inspiration, elle planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amie.

- Il y a environ un mois et demi…

- Et tu ne m'as toujours rien dit ? coupa la rouquine avec une moue indignée.

- Ginny ! Laisse-moi finir, gronda Hermione.

L'intéressée se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Je disais donc… Il y a un mois et demi, je passais une soirée tranquille chez moi quand Drago a débarqué avec son fils (elle fit mine d'ignorer l'excitation palpable de son amie à partir du moment où elle eut prononcé le mot Drago)… Scorpius avait demandé à me voir, rien de plus ! Bref, nous avons passé un petit moment ensemble et Léa est finalement arrivée. Elle cherchait Drago, parce qu'ils avaient un rendez-vous.

Ginny fronça les sourcils, visiblement mécontente de la tournure que prenaient les choses.

- Ils sont donc partis tous les deux et j'ai gardé Scorpius. Je l'ai couché et au bout d'un moment, j'ai été prise d'une migraine alors je me suis rendue à l'infirmerie pour prendre une potion… J'allais sortir quand j'ai vu de la lumière dans le bureau de Léa. J'ai cru que c'était elle et qu'elle pourrait ainsi me raconter les détails de sa soirée…

Ginny était désormais clairement passionnée par le récit de son ami, ses yeux pétillants de curiosité.

- Sauf qu'elle n'était pas seule, souffla Hermione, sentant le pire arriver. Elle était avec Drago et… ils étaient en train de… enfin tu vois ?

- Quoi ? s'écria la rouquine, fâchée qu'on la coupe au meilleur moment. Qu'est-ce qu'ils étaient en train de… Oh !

Elle s'arrêta brusquement, sa bouche formant un rond parfait. Elle venait de comprendre.

- Continue ! s'exclama-t-elle en sautillant presque d'excitation.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre, reprit une Hermione rougissante. Je suis partie en courant…

Ginny la regarda, une expression fâchée sur le visage, les bras croisés.

- La suite, Granger ! Dépêche-toi !

Hermione poussa un profond soupir, comprenant qu'elle n'y échapperait pas.

- Depuis, je… je fais des rêves… euhm… disons… euhm… enfin, tu vois… je fais des rêves…

- Erotiques ? intervint Ginny avec un petit sourire.

- Oui, souffla difficilement la brune. Avec lui. C'est horrible.

- Horrible ? Vraiment ? ironisa la rouquine avec un sourire coquin.

- Oh, Ginny ! s'indigna son amie en la frappant gentiment au bras. Je te jure, je ne sais plus quoi penser ! Dès qu'il me fait son sourire charmeur ou qu'il s'approche un peu trop de moi, je me mets à rougir comme une adolescente en pleine montée d'hormones ! J'ai presque trente ans, par Merlin ! Trente ans ! J'ai passé l'âge de ce genre d'enfantillages !

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce qu'il te fait dans ces rêves soit réellement des affaires d'enfantillages, se moqua la rouquine avec un sourire amical.

- Ginny ! Je suis sérieuse ! Je ne sais plus quoi faire !

Son amie lui sourit et la prit délicatement par les épaules.

- Hermione, ce sont des choses normales. Drago est un bel homme et il a ce côté mauvais garçon qui peut être très séduisant !

- Je suis avec Cormac, souffla Hermione.

- Oui, mais Cormac est un imbécile et j'ai cru comprendre que Drago est de plus en plus agréable avec toi, alors peut-être que, dans ton subconscient, tu reportes l'affection que tu as pour Cormac vers Drago…

- Mais je ne veux pas ! Et ne joue pas les psychomages !

Cette fois, Ginny éclata franchement de rire, la prenant tendrement dans ses bras, puis la relâchant presque aussitôt.

- Hermione, ces choses-là ne se contrôlent pas.

- Ah non, je t'arrête tout de suite ! Tu parles comme si j'étais amoureuse de lui, mais tu en es bien loin ! Je ne l'aime pas… Je fantasme juste sur lui de temps en temps…

- C'est bien de cela que je parle. Tu ne peux pas le contrôler, c'est comme ça. Tes rêves finiront bien par s'estomper, sinon il existe une solution radicale pour les faire fuir !

- Laquelle ? demanda Hermione, presque hystérique.

- Les faire devenir réalité, répondit Ginny avec un sourire espiègle.

- Ginny ! s'écria-t-elle, indignée.

Mais son amie n'ajouta rien. Elle se contenta de lever le sort et de sortir des toilettes, riant aux éclats. Aussitôt, une femme entra en marmonnant qu'elle attendait depuis plus de cinq minutes. Hermione s'excusa puis suivit le chemin de son amie.

Elle s'arrêta brusquement en constatant qu'une jeune femme brune avait pris sa place, à côté de Drago, et qu'elle flirtait ouvertement avec lui, ses doigts se promenant discrètement sur la cuisse de ce dernier, qui lui avait sorti tout l'attirail du séducteur. Elle poussa un profond soupir et se posta à côté de la jeune femme, s'éclaircissant la gorge pour faire remarquer sa présence.

La brune leva les yeux vers elle, l'air passablement ennuyé et lui lança un regard dégoûté.

- Tu es assise à ma place, dit simplement Hermione, fronçant les sourcils d'un air autoritaire.

- Et alors ? rétorqua l'insolente, se détournant d'elle pour reporter son attention vers Drago.

Mais celui-ci ne la regardait plus, les yeux fixés sur Hermione, sentant la tempête arriver. En effet, sa collègue tapota de son doigt l'épaule de l'importune, qui poussa un profond soupir avant de relever les yeux vers la brune.

- Tu es assise à ma place, répéta-t-elle calmement.

- Et tu ne peux pas t'asseoir ailleurs ? proposa l'inconnue d'un ton condescendant.

- Non, je ne peux pas m'asseoir ailleurs, gronda Hermione en pointant vers elle un doigt accusateur. Tu es à _ma_ place, assise à _ma_ table, avec _mes_ amis. Je ne crois pas que ce soit à moi de me déplacer, mais plutôt à toi. Si tu veux coucher avec Malefoy, c'est ton problème, pas le mien alors contente-toi de bouger pour me laisser ma place et emmène-le donc à l'étage ! De toute façon, tu n'entendras plus jamais parler de lui ensuite et tu dois en être consciente alors autant que vous fassiez ça vite fait, bien fait et je pourrais récupérer ma place ! Comme ça, tout le monde sera content !

- Granger, soupira Drago, l'air désespéré.

- Toi, la ferme ! hurla-t-elle, exaspérée, avant de se retourner vers l'insolente. Ma place !

Effrayée, la jeune femme se leva d'un bond. Elle attrapa au passage Drago par la manche, pour exécuter les ordres de la professeure, mais celui-ci la repoussa d'un geste de la main.

- T-Tu viens ? bafouilla-t-elle maladroitement.

- Non, cracha Drago, ses yeux rivés vers sa collègue.

Un air mi-outré, mi-affligé sur le visage, la jeune femme s'éloigna rapidement, quittant le bar des Trois Balais précipitamment. Aussitôt qu'elle fut sortie, Drago se leva d'un bond et, attrapant Hermione par le bras, il la traina à l'extérieur sans lui laisser le temps de protester.

- Dix gallions sur Hermione, lança George, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

- Tenu, répondit Blaise, puis ils posèrent tous les regards sur les fenêtres où, malgré la buée, ils pouvaient apercevoir leurs silhouettes.

Drago la jeta presque sur les pavés, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? hurla-t-il, en l'attrapant violemment par le col.

Hermione secoua vivement la tête et le frappa brusquement sur l'épaule pour qu'il la lâche, ce qui eut l'effet escompté.

Elle aurait voulu lui répondre avec la même hargne qu'il affichait à cet instant, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit, à part l'état de fatigue extrême dans lequel elle se trouvait en ce moment. Sa discussion avec Ginny l'avait libérée d'un poids, mais elle se sentait toujours aussi épuisée, conséquence de ces nombreuses nuits où elle n'avait pu dormir à cause de lui, bien qu'il n'en fût pas conscient.

Alors, contre toute attente, au lieu de lui hurler dessus comme elle l'aurait fait en temps normal, elle éclata en sanglots, la pression s'étant accumulée sur ses épaules devenant trop lourde pour elle.

Drago se figea brusquement, sa colère s'évaporant d'un coup. Il la regarda comme si elle eut été folle et amorça un pas vers elle mais elle l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, avant de plonger son visage entre ses paumes, pleurant à chaudes larmes, comme une enfant prise en faute.

Profondément choqué, Drago ne bougea pas pendant plusieurs minutes, puis, quand il comprit qu'elle était assez vulnérable pour ne plus le repousser, il s'approcha d'elle à nouveau et la prit délicatement dans ses bras.

Elle ôta les mains de son visage pour les glisser dans son dos, pleurant contre son torse en marmonnant des paroles inaudibles qui ressemblaient à quelque chose comme « sombre crétin ». Il leva les yeux au ciel et la serra un peu plus contre lui.

- Je suis si fatiguée, murmura-t-elle quand elle se calma enfin.

- Je te ramène, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Il se détacha d'elle et prit son visage entre ses mains, essuyant ses joues humides avec ses pouces.

- Attends-moi là, souffla-t-il.

Il déposa sur son front un baiser qu'elle sentit à peine, plus léger qu'une brise.

Drago rentra rapidement à l'intérieur, toujours un peu choqué de ce qui venait de se passer. Tous le regardaient, visiblement inquiets.

- Tu as encore tes quatre membres ? s'étonna George, presque admiratif.

- Je ramène Hermione, répondit-il simplement.

- Tu l'as tuée et tu vas l'enterrer ? demanda Théodore avec un sourire amusé.

- Si tu as fait ça, je vais te tuer moi-même mais je ne prendrais pas la peine de t'enterrer ! Je te jetterai dans la Forêt Interdite, pour que tu sois dévoré par des créatures étranges, intervint Harry, appuyé par Ron et Ginny.

Drago leva simplement les yeux au ciel, récupéra leurs vestes et sortit sans un mot de plus.

Il rejoignit rapidement Hermione, qui s'était déjà avancée sur le sentier qui menait à Poudlard. Elle ralentit un peu le pas en le voyant arriver vers lui, bien qu'elle marchât déjà particulièrement lentement. Elle semblait peiner à tenir debout.

Il l'arrêta et la prit par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Granger ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça.

- J'aime mieux quand tu m'appelles Hermione, murmura-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée.

Il aurait presque cru qu'elle parlait dans son sommeil. Comme pour répondre à ses pensées, elle appuya son front contre le torse du jeune homme et ferma les yeux.

- Je suis si fatiguée.

- Allez, viens, chuchota-t-il en la prenant par les épaules.

Il la força à avancer de quelques pas, mais ils marchaient si lentement, ainsi embarqués, qu'il fut certain de ne pas arriver à Poudlard avant le lever du soleil. Il la prit donc dans ses bras, glissant un bras sous sa nuque et l'autre sous ses fesses.

- N'en profite pas pour me peloter, pervers, marmonna-t-elle, à moitié endormie.

- Voilà une Hermione que je reconnais plus, ricana-t-il.

La serrant étroitement contre lui, il transplana plus près de Poudlard, juste à la limité autorisée et fit le reste du chemin à pieds. Quand il arriva enfin à ses appartements, il avait les bras engourdis et son front était en sueur. Elle n'était pas très lourde mais le chemin lui avait semblé interminable.

Soupirant, il la déposa délicatement dans son lit, la recouvrant de ses couvertures d'un vert sombre.

- Sent bon, marmonna-t-elle, dans un demi-sommeil.

Il eut un sourire amusé et partit s'installer sur son canapé.

- Viré de mon propre lit par une Gryffondor, marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de sombrer à son tour dans un profond sommeil.

.

Quand Hermione ouvrit les yeux le lendemain matin, sa première pensée fut que ses draps sentaient terriblement bon ce matin. Puis, elle constata qu'ils étaient verts et donc, qu'elle n'était pas chez elle. Elle comprit où elle était en voyant la photographie de Scorpius qui trônait sur la table de nuit. Elle s'assit silencieusement dans le lit, s'étirant de tout son long.

Alors, c'était à ça que ressemblait la chambre de Drago Malefoy ?

Elle s'y sentait drôlement étrangère, tout à coup. En observant cette chambre, elle avait l'impression d'être chez un inconnu, pas chez un récent ami.

Il y avait une photographie de ses parents sur le mur, et un article de journal, l'un de ceux où on l'accusait d'être l'assassin d'Astoria Greengrass.

Surprise par cette trouvaille, elle sortit du lit sans un bruit et s'approcha du cadre où se trouvait le journal. Le mot « assassin » était entouré d'un grand trait rouge. Elle grimaça en pensant que cela ressemblait étrangement à du sang.

En dessous de cela, quelques mots étaient écrits, de cette même couleur.

_« J'espère que tu es fier de toi. »_

Le mot n'était pas signé, mais Hermione comprit rapidement qu'il ne s'agissait certainement pas d'un ami de Drago.

Gênée, elle se détourna de ce mur et se tourna vers l'armoire qui dominait le mur d'en face. Une partie de l'armoire était composée d'une grande vitre, les deux autres portes étaient de bois et elle comprit que celles-ci devaient contenir ses vêtements.

Elle s'approcha donc de la partie vitrée et, toujours sans un bruit, elle l'ouvrit. Il n'y avait là presque que des échantillons de potions, toutes soigneusement étiquetées de cette écriture qu'elle avait appris à connaître.

Elle voulut presque lui voler un flacon de potion sans rêve, mais se dit qu'il serait plus judicieux de le lui demander directement.

Puis, son regard fut attiré par un disque d'argent qui semblait caché tout en bas de l'armoire. Il scintillait comme une pleine Lune. Elle l'attrapa délicatement et l'objet s'envola pour se poser directement devant elle.

- Qu'est-ce que Drago fait avec une Pensine ? se murmura-t-elle.

Elle avait du mal à croire qu'il voulait se séparer de certains de ses souvenirs. Ils étaient trop jeunes pour ce genre de choses, quoique maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissait, elle voyait exactement ce qu'il voulait oublier, et ce souvenir portait un nom que plus personne n'avait désormais peur de prononcer : Voldemort.

Elle se pencha, se retrouvant accroupie vers le bas de l'armoire. Il y avait là plusieurs flacons.

Certains étaient étiquetés sous le mot « guerre », ce furent donc les autres qui l'intriguèrent. Il y en avait à côté quatre ou cinq sur lesquels trônait un D écrit une nouvelle fois de sa main. Cependant, la lettre semblait avoir était inscrite par une main tremblante, comme s'il l'avait écrit précipitamment pour s'en débarrasser à tout jamais.

Elle entendit un bruit dans le couloir et remit vivement la Pensine à sa place, puis referma l'armoire, s'asseyant sur le lit.

Drago entra la seconde d'après, un air paniqué sur le visage. Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et posa une main sur sa bouche.

- Mon père est ici, murmura-t-il, affolé. Ne sors pas de là. Je reviens te chercher tout à l'heure.

Il se tut un instant et jaugea sa chambre du regard avant de la regarder à nouveau.

- Tu as fouillé dans mes affaires ?

Elle bafouilla maladroitement, mais il lui plaqua à nouveau sa main sur la bouche.

- Peu importe, chuchota Drago. Il ne faut pas qu'il te voit.

- Parce que je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe ? cracha-t-elle dans un murmure, vexée.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et prit son visage en coupe, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Parce que tu es Hermione Granger.

Et il sortit.

Soupirant, elle se rassit sur le lit et observa le reste de la pièce. Dans le coin, à côté de la grande armoire, se trouvait un piano majestueux, qui brillait sous la lumière qui pointait par la fenêtre.

Ensuite, il y a avait le lit sur lequel elle était assise et un bureau où s'étalaient deux gros paquets de copies. Sans un bruit, elle s'en approcha et attrapa la première. Elle eut un sourire tendre en apercevant le nom de Ted Lupin, qui se transforma en une moue de fierté quand elle vit qu'il avait obtenu un Optimal à son examen de potions.

Elle reposa la copie et regarda ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Plusieurs plumes trainaient ça et là, sur des piles de parchemins vierges. Une bougie magique surplombait de hauteur tout le bureau. Ce qui arrêta pourtant son attention fut la petite boîte en ébène qui se trouvait à côté des copies.

Curieuse, elle l'ouvrit et fut surprise de découvrir qu'elle était bien plus grande qu'elle n'y paraissait. Il y avait à l'intérieur des centaines de parchemins soigneusement pliés. Elle eut un sourire en reconnaissant son écriture et les petits mots qu'ils s'étaient échangés trois jours plus tôt. Il y en avait également signées de la main de Blaise, Pansy, Théodore et même Harry, mais elle n'approfondit pas plus ses recherches, car elle aurait détesté que quelqu'un fouillât dans ses affaires comme elle était en train de le faire.

Elle reposa donc méticuleusement les parchemins dans la boîte, la ferma et la remit à sa place, avant de rejoindre le lit.

Elle dut attendre encore quelques minutes pour que la porte ne s'ouvre enfin. C'était Scorpius. Il lui fit un large sourire et sauta sur le lit pour la prendre dans ses petits bras.

- Père dit que tu peux venir, maintenant.

Hermione lui sourit et ils sortirent de la chambre. Drago se trouvait dans le salon. Il lui tendit une tasse de café qu'elle accepta avec plaisir et la but presque d'une traite.

- Tout va bien ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, en voyant le regard perdu du blond.

Il hocha simplement la tête. Dans sa main, se trouvait un parchemin froissé. Il reprit finalement ses esprits et releva la tête, lui souriant doucement.

- Je suis désolée, pour hier soir, souffla Hermione, ses joues s'empourprant à cause de sa gêne.

- Pas grave, répondit-il en lui tendant une petite boîte. Tiens, ce sont des potions de sommeil sans rêve, ça t'aidera à dormir. Je pense que tu en as besoin.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire, sentant son calvaire prendre fin.

Elle releva la tête, mais il avait déjà baissé les yeux. Sa curiosité reprenant le dessus, elle faillit lui demander pourquoi Lucius avait pris la peine de se déplacer et ce que pouvait bien dire ce parchemin, mais elle n'en fit rien et se contenta de finir son café, celui qu'elle aimait tant, auquel il ajoutait toujours une pointe de noisette.

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre : "Gifle &amp; morsure", en ligne vendredi !<p>

Bises,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Et joyeux anniversaire Hermione !


	16. Gifle & morsure

Voilà comme promis le nouveau chapitre !

Un message pour vous en bas !

Bonne lecture,  
>L.<p>

**Chouchouille** : Je suis vraiment ravie de parvenir à te surprendre, c'est toujours difficile de rester imprévisible après un moment :). Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Saskia** : Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**LONDON123** : Si le titre te plaît, j'espère ce que ce chapitre te plaira :). A lundi !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

**Gifle & morsure.**

Drago Malefoy ouvrit péniblement les yeux et s'étira de tout son long avec la grâce d'un félin. D'un bond, il atterrit aux pieds de son lit et passa une main sur son visage pour se réveiller. Il se dirigea jusqu'à la cuisine où, d'un coup de baguette magique, il se servit un café brûlant.

Il était de bonne humeur, ce jour-là : il allait se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse pour remplir son armoire d'ingrédients pour ses potions. Cela faisait des mois qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds, et le soir même, ils avaient rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard pour l'anniversaire de Neville. Il en profiterait donc pour lui trouver un cadeau.

Scorpius passait, comme la plupart du temps, son week-end chez ses grands-parents. Une fois qu'il fut douché et habillé, il se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Professeur ! Professeur !

Rouspétant intérieurement, Drago se retourna pour faire face à l'élève qui courrait vers lui. C'était une jeune étudiante, l'une de ses septièmes années. Elle était à Serpentard.

- Oui, Mlle Cohen ?

Arrivée à son niveau, elle s'arrêta et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. Puis, elle fouilla un instant dans son sac en bandoulière et lui tendit un parchemin.

- J'ai fini mon devoir plus tôt que prévu, tenez !

Drago la jaugea un instant, un sourcil haussé, puis leva les yeux au ciel. Pendant un instant, il faillit lui demander si elle avait un lien quelconque avec Hermione Granger.

- Vous me le rendrez en même temps que tout le monde, soupira-t-il avant de tourner les talons, la plantant magistralement au milieu du couloir.

Il fit mine d'ignorer son expression affligée et ses amies qui venaient la rejoindre en la félicitant pour son courage, et il partit sans un mot. Il avait bien remarqué que certains de ses étudiants avaient peur de lui, principalement les garçons, puisque les filles – et surtout les septièmes années – avaient plutôt tendance à lui lancer des regards aguicheurs. Visiblement, même à Poudlard, sa réputation de séducteur l'avait précédée.

Mais tout de même, elle n'était même pas majeure ! Il eut un frisson de dégoût à cette pensée et accéléra d'autant plus le pas. Il croisa Neville, à qui il adressa un bref signe de main, et Léa, qui semblait lutter pour ne pas lui adresser un regard.

Finalement, il ne croisa plus personne. Le vent était encore relativement froid dehors, alors les élèves ne sortaient pas trop dans le parc. Il marcha jusqu'à la sortie du champ de protection et transplana immédiatement sur le Chemin de Traverse.

L'effervescence était telle qu'il en resta un instant perturbé, totalement immobile. Il fronça les sourcils, mais n'y prêta pas trop attention. Il savait à quoi cela était dû.

Le matin-même, les candidatures pour le poste de Ministre de la magie avaient été bouclées. Aussi, tout le monde sorcier avait appris qu'Harry Potter postulait. Ca avait été le grand titre de l'édition du matin de la Gazette du Sorcier et celle-ci était placardée sur tous les murs.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en apercevant quelques journalistes interroger les passants sur ce qu'ils pensaient de cette candidature. La plupart d'entre eux semblait ravie de la nouvelle, mais d'autres affichaient une mine renfrognée.

Comme Kingsley l'avait prédit, Balthazar Vracentue se présentait également et ils étaient seuls candidats, personne n'ayant osé s'opposer à ces deux personnages charismatiques.

Drago passa la tête baissée entre les journalistes. Il ne savait même pas pour qui il allait voter. Balthazar était un vieil ami de sa famille, particulièrement proche de son père. Et Harry était… Harry. Il était pour le moment mentalement incapable de faire un choix, même si intérieurement, il savait que c'était déjà fait.

Il poussa la porte d'un magasin et choisit rapidement les flacons dont il avait besoin. Cela lui faisait du bien de sortir un peu du cadre fermé de Poudlard. Bien sûr, il s'y sentait bien, et il passait tous ces week-ends entre Pré-au-Lard et la maison de ses parents, mais cette routine commençait un peu à l'étouffer.

Ses achats en termes de potions terminés, il se rendit chez Madame Guipure. Il acheta quelques vêtements pour Scorpius et se prit un costume pour le mariage de Neville et Luna qui n'aurait lieu que cinq mois plus tard. Pourtant, il aimait prévoir ce genre de choses des mois à l'avance. Comme en quatrième année, pour le bal de Noël, où il avait prévu sa tenue trois mois avant la soirée. Cela avait toujours beaucoup amusé Blaise, qui le disait pire que Pansy.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers un herboriste pour trouver un cadeau pour Neville. Il suivit les conseils du vendeur, qui semblait bien connaître le professeur de botanique, et lui prit un ensemble d'engrais particulièrement rares, en provenance d'une contrée éloignée de Chine. Fier de ses achats, il entreprit de flâner un peu dans les allées du Chemin de Traverse. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas donné cette peine.

Il s'était arrêté devant la librairie pour regarder les épais ouvrages dans la vitrine quand il entendit une agitation derrière lui.

Le temps de se retourner, Drago se retrouva perdu au milieu d'une foule de journalistes, les flashs de leurs appareils photos l'aveuglant.

- Drago ! M. Malefoy ! hurlaient-ils en chœur.

Il poussa un profond soupir. Visiblement, sa petite promenade tranquille s'achevait ici. Il passa une main devant ses yeux pour se protéger de la lumière.

- Laissez-moi passer, soupira-t-il en tentant de se frayer un chemin parmi le troupeau l'entourant.

- M. Malefoy, que pensez-vous de…

- Je ne pense rien du tout de quoique ce soit, coupa sèchement Drago. Laissez-moi passer !

- Oui, mais depuis que vous êtes professeur à Poudlard, commença l'insupportable voix de Rita Skeeter qui venait de transplaner devant lui, on ne vous voit plus !

- Tant mieux, répondit le blond avec un sourire sarcastique. Ca me fait des vacances !

- Comment se passe votre nouveau travail ? s'enquit la journaliste avec un regard carnassier, le jaugeant des pieds à la tête.

- Très bien.

Il n'avait dit que deux mots, mais la plume à papotes à ses côtés écrivit au moins une dizaine de lignes.

- Et votre entreprise ?

- J'ai des gens compétents qui s'occupent de mes affaires pour moi, répondit Drago en tentant de ne pas perdre patience. Mon vice-président est plus qu'expérimenté. Mon entreprise se porte bien.

Rita Skeeter poussa un soupir ennuyé. Visiblement, ce qu'il lui racontait n'était pas assez croustillant pour qu'elle puisse en faire un article. Aussi, elle lui lança un regard qui se voulait charmeur et posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du professeur. Il eut une moue dégoûtée mais ne la repoussa pas, les mains pleines de paquets.

- Que pensez-vous des élections à venir ? demanda Rita, avec un large sourire qui montrait que, tout à coup, elle semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

- Rien qui puisse vous intéresser, souffla Drago en jouant des coudes pour se frayer un chemin entre les journalistes et photographes.

- Pour qui allez-vous voter ? s'écria une journaliste.

Ce n'était pas Rita Skeeter, mais une autre, plus petite, avec des cheveux broussailleux qui lui rappelèrent un instant Hermione. En entendant sa question, Drago s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils. Il se tourna vers la jeune femme, mais ne répondit pas immédiatement, se perdant dans ses pensées.

En y réfléchissant, il savait évidemment pour qui il allait voter. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Balthazar…

- Potter, répondit-il donc.

Puis, ignorant les exclamations de surprise des journalistes et les questions qu'ils commençaient à hurler dans ses oreilles, il transplana aux portes de Poudlard.

Une fois en Ecosse, il sembla réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il poussa un profond soupir et se dirigea directement vers ses appartements. Il ignora les regards de ses élèves, qui semblaient s'éloigner de lui. En effet, sa mauvaise humeur était palpable.

Ces journalistes avaient réussi à plomber son enthousiasme.

Une fois chez lui, il se laissa tomber lourdement sur son canapé, laissant ses paquets échouer à ses pieds. Il s'allongea et ferma les yeux, pour se vider la tête. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt.

.

Sa sieste s'étant prolongée, il arriva avec plus d'une demi-heure de retard aux Trois Balais. Il fut donc accueilli par les applaudissements de ses amis. Du moins, il pensait que c'était dû à son retard. Levant les yeux au ciel, il prit place entre Blaise et Harry.

- Tu es en retard, lui fit remarquer ce dernier.

- Je me suis endormi, se justifia Drago. Pourquoi vous me regardez tous avec cet air abruti ?

Leurs sourires s'élargirent. Ginny se pencha vers lui, ses cheveux roux encadrant son visage espiègle.

- As-tu lu l'édition du soir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Non, répondit le blond en fronçant les sourcils, commençant doucement à s'inquiéter.

Dans un grand rire, George sortit un journal de sous la table et le planta sous ses yeux. Drago baissa les yeux vers la Gazette du Sorcier et ne put retenir une grimace.

Le titre était clair : « MALEFOY VOTE POTTER ! »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de lire l'article associé, il commençait à connaître les méthodes de Rita Skeeter. Quand il releva les yeux, complètement abasourdi, tous éclatèrent de rire. Harry lui donna une franche accolade dans le dos.

- Mon directeur de compagne m'a envoyé un hibou. En trois heures, heure à laquelle le journal est sorti, j'ai gagné quatre points dans les sondages… Je suis sûr que tu n'imaginais pas avoir autant d'influence !

Drago grogna et croisa les bras en grimaçant.

- Où est Granger ? demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

Ses amis rirent à nouveau.

- Elle est avec Cormac, lui répondit Ginny avec un sourire amusé. C'est le week-end de sa permission, alors il est venu la voir.

- Quel honneur il lui fait, ironisa Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

La rouquine approuva en hochant vivement la tête. Histoire de détourner le sujet de son écart à la une de la Gazette, il attrapa le cadeau de Neville et le lui tendit avec une moue gênée. Neville lui adressa un large sourire et l'ouvrit rapidement. Il le remercia chaleureusement, ravi.

Il allait répondre quand, sans qu'il n'ait rien demandé, un verre se posa sous son nez. Il releva la tête vers Rosmerta, qui lui sourit largement.

- De la part de la jeune femme au bar, dit-elle.

Il se retourna brusquement, mais il eut juste le temps de voir le morceau de cape noire qui disparaissait par la porte du bar, la femme la fermant brutalement derrière elle.

- Si ça se trouve, c'est un Mangemort qui veut t'empoisonner à cause de ton soutien à Harry, lança Théodore comme s'il commentait la météo.

Drago grimaça et rendit le verre à Rosmerta.

- Je prendrais plutôt un cognac.

Il ignora royalement les regards amusés de ses amis et leur lança une œillade glaciale. Finalement, ils se détournèrent de lui et les discussions reprirent leur cours normal.

Il remarqua que Ginny avait l'air un peu perdue dans ses pensées mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Pansy semblait extatique, elle sautillait à moitié sur sa chaise, et Ron essayait de la calmer. En réalité, elle était si excitée parce qu'elle venait de battre Ron à un jeu absurde : celui qui arrivait à retenir sa respiration le plus longtemps. Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

La porte du bar s'ouvrit brusquement et il eut tout juste le temps de se retourner qu'un poids s'installait sur la chaise à ses côtés. Il se retourna et fut surpris de voir Hermione assise à côté de lui.

Tout le monde autour de la table s'était tut et la regardait avec insistance. Elle releva les yeux et se tourna vers Drago.

- Alors comme ça, tu votes Potter ? lança-t-elle, espérant détourner l'attention d'elle.

- Laisse tomber, Granger, on s'est déjà bien moqué de lui, intervint Théodore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda Drago, haussant un sourcil.

Il y eut un bref silence, tous ses amis semblaient pendus à ses lèvres. Hermione poussa un profond soupir et enleva sa veste avec une lenteur calculée, s'amusant de les voir si concentrés sur elle.

- J'ai rompu avec Cormac, annonça-t-elle enfin. Pour de bon.

Il y eut une grande exclamation autour de la table, suivie d'applaudissements.

- Je paye ma tournée ! s'écria George en se levant vers le bar.

Seul Drago n'avait pas pris part à cette agitation. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre. Il lui fit simplement un sourire et la félicita.

- J'ai l'impression de vous avoir annoncé que je viens d'être nommée directrice de Poudlard !

- Crois-moi, Mione, sourit Ron, on n'aurait pas été aussi heureux si tu nous avais annoncé que tu avais gagné dix millions de gallions !

Son affirmation fut acclamée par une vague approbatrice autour de la table. Hermione se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel. George revint avec un plateau. Il posa devant chacun une boisson. Drago s'apprêtait à saisir son verre de whisky pur feu mais Hermione fut plus rapide. Elle l'attrapa vivement et le vida d'une traite avant de le reposer.

- Euhm… Je crois que c'était mon verre, Hermione, dit-il simplement en la dévisageant.

- J'ai besoin de me saouler, lui répondit-elle dans un murmure, se penchant vers lui.

Il rit de bon cœur et fit signe à Rosmerta de les resservir.

Hermione lui sourit. Depuis une semaine, tout allait mieux pour elle. Elle ne rêvait plus de lui, depuis qu'elle prenait des potions de sommeil sans rêve et ça avait été un immense soulagement pour elle. Elle pouvait désormais le regarder dans les yeux sans rougir, ce qui constituait un véritable exploit au vu de ces dernières semaines. Tout allait bien désormais.

Un nouveau verre fut posé devant elle et elle l'ingurgita aussi vite que le premier. Drago l'arrêta d'un geste de la main, entourant son poignet de ses doigts.

- Doucement, Granger, souffla-t-il. Tu n'as pas l'habitude de boire !

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue et avala son verre à lui.

- Non mais tu vas arrêter de vider mes verres, grogna-t-il.

Elle lui fit un large sourire et le pinça.

- Eh ! protesta Drago. J'ai rien fait cette fois !

- Non, répondit Hermione en riant. J'avais juste envie de te pincer.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? rit-il. Tu as bu trop vite. Cinq minutes et tu es déjà saoule.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et le pinça à nouveau, se reportant sur le verre que Rosmerta venait de poser à nouveau devant elle. Cette fois-ci, elle le prit délicatement et le sirota lentement, en lançant à Drago un regard empli d'une innocence qu'elle n'avait pas.

Soudain, un profond silence s'installa dans le bar. Haussant un sourcil, il se retourna vers la porte, que fixaient Blaise et Théodore avec des yeux ronds, l'air apeuré. Il comprit immédiatement ce qui se passait.

Lucius Malefoy venait d'entrer aux Trois Balais. Il portait une longue robe de sorcier qui devait coûter une fortune, et dans sa main, il tenait son éternelle canne, le serpent du pommeau semblant les fixer d'un œil noir.

Quand il aperçut finalement Drago, son regard se fit plus dur qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas vif et, avant même que Drago n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, il lui assena une gifle d'une violence telle que sa lèvre se fendit, sa joue le brûlant comme s'il avait mis la tête dans la cheminée.

Comme si c'était possible, le silence s'alourdit davantage autour de la table. Tous regardaient la scène, bouche bée.

Sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, Lucius attrapa son fils par le bras et le traina vivement dehors, sans prendre soin de le ménager. Drago s'arrêta devant la porte, un peu sonné par la gifle qu'il venait de recevoir, et se tourna vers son père.

- C'était en quel honneur ? cracha-t-il sèchement.

- Malefoy vote Potter ! hurla Lucius, perdant son habituel calme. Non mais tu réalises à quel point tu me fais honte ?

- J'ai dépassé l'âge où je m'en préoccupais, soupira Drago.

Lucius voulut le gifler à nouveau, mais son fils l'esquiva en faisant un bond en arrière.

- Ca suffit ! s'écria le cadet. Père, je suis aujourd'hui assez grand pour faire mes propres choix ! Balthazar ferait un déplorable Ministre et vous le savez aussi bien que moi. Vous avez déjà fait d'énormes erreurs à l'époque de Voldemort, je pense qu'il est temps aujourd'hui de se rendre compte que ces temps-là sont finis. Il est temps d'avancer, Père.

- Ne me donne pas la leçon, ordonna Lucius en s'approchant de lui, menaçant. La lettre que tu as reçue la semaine dernière ne t'a pas suffit ? As-tu seulement pensé à ça quand tu as dit à ces imbéciles de journalistes que tu voterais pour Potter ?

- Où est Scorpius ? demanda Drago, son visage se fermant brutalement.

- Il est au Manoir avec ta mère, répondit son père. Et je m'en vais l'y rejoindre. Fais attention, mon fils, tes choix pourraient être dangereux, et pas seulement pour toi !

- Je n'ai pas peur de Balthazar, cracha Drago. Pas plus que je n'ai peur de l'abruti qui m'a envoyé ces menaces. Ca ne me touche pas ! Je voterai Potter, Père, que vous le vouliez ou non. Je ne suis plus un enfant, et vous n'êtes plus un Mangemort à la merci de Voldemort. Vous feriez bien d'ouvrir les yeux là-dessus !

Et sans un mot de plus, il se détourna de son père. Il l'entendit transplaner et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Parfois, il abhorrait son père. Pourtant, depuis la naissance de Scorpius, leurs relations s'étaient considérablement améliorées. Il secoua la tête pour se changer les idées et entra dans le bar. Les discussions avaient repris joyeusement alors il s'assit simplement à côté d'Hermione.

Harry se pencha vers lui.

- Tout va bien ?

- Oui, soupira Drago en hochant la tête. Mon père n'a pas autant apprécié que vous l'article de la Gazette.

- Désolé pour ça, lança le survivant avec une grimace.

Drago se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de boire son verre d'une traite. Il grimaça quand l'alcool s'insinua dans la blessure à sa lèvre. Il reposa son verre et essuya sa bouche du revers de la main. Il saignait toujours.

- Tu saignes, constata Hermione avec un rire idiot.

- Et toi tu as trop bu, répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Même pas vrai ! Viens.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle l'attrapa par la manche et le traina jusqu'aux toilettes des femmes.

- C'est la deuxième fois que tu me traines dans les toilettes, Hermione, se moqua-t-il avec un petit sourire. Je vais finir par croire que tu es folle de moi.

La jeune femme eut un petit rire aigu, principalement motivé par l'alcool et se tourna vers le lavabo. Elle mouilla un morceau de papier et se tourna vers Drago qui la regardait silencieusement, ses yeux orageux emplis d'un réel amusement.

C'était particulièrement drôle de voir Hermione Granger dans cet état. Elle chantonnait doucement et secouait la tête comme si elle écoutait de la musique. En outre, tous ses gestes étaient lents et engourdis par l'alcool. Il lui sourit quand elle s'approcha de lui et passa le papier mouillé sur ses lèvres.

Hermione l'essuya consciencieusement et bientôt, on ne vit plus que la petite fente qui barrait sa lèvre. Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur lui mais il l'arrêta d'un coup sec.

- Tu es ivre, Hermione, rit-il. Il est hors de question que tu me jettes le moindre sort !

La jeune femme parut un instant vexée, elle plissa le nez, puis sembla considérer qu'il avait raison, car elle rangea sa baguette. Elle reprit le papier mouillé de sang et le passa à nouveau sur sa lèvre. Il voulut lui faire remarquer que ce n'était plus nécessaire mais il se tut, surpris par ce qu'il lisait en elle.

Elle avait cette lueur dans les yeux qu'il connaissait parfaitement : le désir.

Tout à coup, elle changea d'attitude. Elle eut un sourire mutin et fit glisser ses deux mains sur son torse, pour s'arrêter à sa nuque.

- Euh… Hermione ? bafouilla-t-il en reculant.

Il heurta le lavabo et s'arrêta donc, la regardant avec de grands yeux surpris. Aussitôt, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa violemment. Pris au dépourvu, il l'attrapa par les hanches et la repoussa.

- A quoi tu joues ? demanda-t-il, la voix légèrement rauque.

- Je donne une bonne raison d'être jaloux à Cormac, répondit-elle avec un petit rire qui sonnait faux, entreprenant de déboutonner sa chemise.

- Oh ! Stop ! s'écria Drago en arrêtant ses mains. L'alcool ne te réussit pas.

- Chut ! murmura Hermione en posant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Il faillit éclater de rire, car son geste n'avait rien de sensuel mais semblait plutôt maladroit, guidé par l'alcool. Elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte car elle fourra son visage dans son cou et commença à déposer de légers baisers contre sa peau tendue. Il étouffa un gémissement quand elle lui mordit tendrement la jugulaire, glissant ses mains glacées sous sa chemise.

- Granger, arrête ça, souffla-t-il, sans pour autant amorcer un geste pour l'éloigner de lui.

Elle ne répondit pas, remontant doucement vers sa mâchoire. Elle avait fini de défaire ses boutons et ses mains caressaient désormais son dos.

Il ne lui rendait pas ses baisers, demeurant toujours parfaitement immobile. Cependant, elle voyait bien qu'il avait attrapé le rebord du lavabo et le serrait de toutes ses forces, comme pour se contrôler.

Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration et attrapa fermement ses poignets. Il l'éloigna de lui et la plaqua contre le mur le plus proche, tentant de reprendre son sang froid.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, murmura-t-il, presque menaçant.

- Jouer à quoi ? demanda-t-elle sur le même ton avec un sourire innocent.

- Je ne suis pas là pour jouer le substitut de McLaggen. Et je ne compte pas coucher avec toi. Tu es… mon amie.

- Tu es nul comme ami, commenta Hermione en lui tirant la langue avec une moue boudeuse.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne diras pas ça demain matin…

Mais elle avait déjà cessé de l'écouter et, sans un mot, elle commença à déboutonner son propre chemisier, tout en lui lançant un regard ardent. Une nouvelle fois, il saisit ses poignets pour l'arrêter et referma les deux boutons qu'elle venait d'ouvrir.

- Arrête ça, gronda-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Drago la lâcha et recula de trois pas, se dirigeant vers le lavabo. Il se mouilla les mains et s'aspergea le visage puis s'approcha à nouveau d'elle. Il lui passa à son tour de l'eau sur ses joues brûlantes et, peu à peu, elle sembla retrouver ses esprits.

- Oh, Drago ! lança-t-elle soudainement comme si on l'avait électrocuté.

Il eut un sourire narquois.

- Ca y est, tu as calmé tes ardeurs, petite lionne ?

- Je crois que je vais…

Elle ne put finir sa phrase. Ouvrant de grands yeux, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche, avant de se précipiter vers une cabine. Elle s'agenouilla devant les toilettes et il détourna le regard, dégoûté.

Drago poussa un profond soupir et se dirigea vers elle pour lui tenir les cheveux tandis qu'Hermione vomissait à nouveau. Il resta à côté d'elle de longues minutes, quand la porte des toilettes s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda cette dernière.

- Elle a trop bu, répondit Drago.

- Pourquoi ta chemise est ouverte ? reprit Pansy en haussant un sourcil, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Drago poussa un juron et maintint les cheveux d'Hermione dans une main, refermant sa chemise de l'autre.

- Alors ?

- Comme je viens de te le dire, soupira Drago, elle a trop bu.

- C'est pas vrai, marmonna Hermione. J'ai du manger quelque chose de pas frais.

- Bien sûr, répondit le blond, sa voix emplie de sarcasmes, tandis que Pansy éclatait de rire.

Sa meilleure amie se tourna vers le miroir et s'appliqua du gloss sur les lèvres. Drago se racla la gorge, pour lui montrer qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle lui donne un coup de main, mais elle se contenta de lui adresser un large sourire pour l'énerver.

- Je crois que c'est toi qu'elle veut, se moqua-t-elle en riant de plus belle.

- La ferme, Pansy, lancèrent Drago et Hermione d'une même voix.

Cela n'eut pour seule conséquence que d'augmenter l'hilarité de la jeune femme, qui quitta les toilettes en trottinant, laissant une Hermione malade et un Drago bougon.

Finalement, la professeure de sortilèges repoussa doucement la main du blond dans ses cheveux et s'essuya la bouche, s'appuyant lourdement contre la paroi de la cabine de toilettes, les cheveux dans tous les sens. Il la regarda, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

- Ca va mieux ? Tu n'as plus envie de me violer ?

Elle posa ses paumes contre ses yeux et se frotta le visage.

- J'ai mal à la tête, murmura-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Veux-tu que je te ramène ? demanda Drago.

Pour toute réponse, elle se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête. Il la releva en l'attrapant par les aisselles et passa un bras dans son dos, glissant son bras à elle par-dessus ses épaules. Il la guida et sortit des toilettes. Elle arrivait encore à marcher, mais difficilement et elle titubait par moments, donc il était obligé de la soutenir.

- Granger est malade, expliqua Drago en revenant à leur table, où tous les regardèrent avec surprise. Je la ramène.

Personne ne fit de commentaire, donc il se contenta d'attraper sa veste, d'envelopper Hermione avec et de sortir du bar. Le chemin du retour lui sembla interminable. Hermione piaillait d'une voix d'ivrogne les leçons qu'elle apprenait à ses élèves, faisant parfois des commentaires sur des étudiants de Serpentard qui s'amusaient à la rendre folle.

- Quels idiots, ces Serpentard, marmonna-t-elle à un moment. Le pire, c'est Polson, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tout à fait, répondit Drago alors qu'il n'écoutait pas un traitre mot de ce qu'elle racontait.

- Ton père, il est méchant, reprit Hermione, changeant complètement de sujet. Il faut pas frapper ses enfants. Toi, tu frappes pas Scorpius, hein ? Sinon, moi aussi je vais devoir te frapper. Scorpius est gentil, c'est un petit ange, il faut le protéger. Les enfants sont si mignons.

Drago eut un sourire tendre.

- D'ailleurs, il faudra que l'on retourne pique-niquer une fois avec Scorpius. C'était sympa ce jour-là, non ? Même si ensuite tu as fait ta tête d'hippogriffe et que tu n'as plus voulu que je lui parle, mais ça va mieux maintenant ? Tu le sais que je ne veux pas être sa maman, je veux juste être son amie. Je l'aime bien, Scorpius.

Drago ne répondit pas, se contentant de déposer un léger baiser sur son front.

- Tu vois, rit-elle, toi aussi tu as envie de moi maintenant. Arrête de me draguer, Malefoy.

Cette fois, il éclata franchement de rire et la secoua délicatement par les épaules.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, c'est toi qui m'as sauté dessus, Granger.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il leva les yeux au ciel mais ne put cacher son sourire.

- Veux-tu que je te ramène chez toi ou chez moi ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu vois ? s'exclama Hermione en riant. C'est toi qui me dragues !

- J'étais sérieux, Granger. Je ne serais pas tranquille en te laissant seule dans l'état dans lequel tu te trouves.

- Alors, c'est à toi de voir, Drago.

Il hocha la tête et l'emmena finalement vers ses appartements. Une fois à l'intérieur, il l'emmena jusqu'à la salle de bain et rougit doucement.

- Tu rougis ? demanda Hermione en riant. Drago Malefoy rougit ? Je ne savais pas que c'était possible.

- La ferme, marmonna le blond. Il faut que tu prennes une douche, je te passerai un t-shirt à moi pour dormir. Tu ne sens pas très bon.

- Oh.

Elle regarda ce qu'elle portait. Sa robe était tâchée au niveau du col. Elle grimaça et le poussa hors de la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et se glissa sous la douche. L'eau sembla achever de la réveiller. Elle réalisait petit à petit ce qui s'était passé.

- C'est pas vrai, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle grimaça et, une fois qu'elle se sentit enfin parfaitement propre, elle sortit de la douche et se glissa dans une serviette chaude et épaisse. Elle se sécha et enfila le t-shirt gris qui l'attendait sur l'évier. Il lui arrivait à mi-cuisse, tant Drago était grand par rapport à elle.

Hermione sortit de la salle de bain et tomba nez à nez avec lui, qui lui tendait un flacon de potion.

- Contre la gueule de bois. Je te laisse ma chambre. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu n'as qu'à demander. Et ne fouille pas dans mes affaires demain matin !

Elle hocha mollement la tête et partit vers la chambre, se laissant tomber sur le lit et trouvant immédiatement un profond sommeil.

.

Quand elle se leva le lendemain matin, elle n'avait pas mal à la tête mais elle se souvenait de tout ce qu'elle aurait préféré oublié. Elle passa ses mains sur son visage, s'insultant mentalement de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'elle connaissait et sortit du lit. Cela ne servait rien de flâner indéfiniment dans la chambre de Drago, elle finirait par devoir l'affronter à un moment ou à un autre.

Elle le trouva assis dans le salon, un café dans la main, la Gazette du Sorcier dans l'autre. Il leva les yeux en l'entendant arriver et elle se sentit rougir en réalisant qu'elle ne portait toujours que son seul t-shirt.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et prit une grande inspiration.

- Ecoute, commença Hermione, pour hier soir, je…

- N'en parlons plus, la coupa Drago. Tu n'étais pas dans ton état normal.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se tourna pour le regarder. Contrairement à elle, il était déjà habillé, d'une chemise blanche qui seyait parfaitement avec la pâleur de sa peau. Elle s'empourpra violemment en apercevant la marque rougie qu'il portait sur le coup, seul vestige de sa soirée alcoolisée.

Drago suivit son regard et eut un sourire amusé.

- Une vraie lionne, commenta-t-il en posant ses doigts là où elle avait laissé la marque de ses dents.

- Oui, bon, je vais y aller, bafouilla Hermione en se levant d'un bond.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle était dans ses appartements, ne semblant toujours pas réaliser ce qu'elle avait fait. La seule solution qu'elle trouva fut d'en parler avec une personne extérieure. Alors elle envoya un hibou à Ginny.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère qu'Hermione la tigresse vous a plu !<p>

Le prochain chapitre, "Infidélité aux cheveux de Pansy" sera en ligne lundi !

Je voulais également vous faire savoir que j'ai bientôt fini l'écriture de cette fiction et que, par conséquent, dès que j'y aurais mis le point final, le rythme de publication s'accélèrera. Je passerai sans doute à un chapitre tous les deux jours.

Voilà, merci encore à toutes pour vos adorables reviews.

Bises,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Une review et vous aurez le droit de mordre Drago !


	17. Infidélité aux cheveux de Pansy

Voilà comme promis la suite qui, je l'espère, vous plaira !

Bonne lecture.

**melu49** : Merci à toi.

**LONDON123** : Encore & toujours un grand merci :).

**Chouchouille** : J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Quant au rythme de publication, je fais de mon mieux pour écrire dès que je peux et finir cette fiction, donc je pense que ce sera pour bientôt les deux chapitres par semaine :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

**Infidélité aux cheveux de Pansy**

Hermione porta sa tasse de thé à ses lèvres et la reposa avec une lenteur calculée avant de lancer un regard lourd de sens à son interlocutrice.

- Ginny, ça fait deux mois… deux mois ! Vas-tu me ressortir le souvenir de cette soirée à chaque fois qu'on se verra ?

- Hermione, tu as essayé de violer Drago Malefoy !

L'intéressée leva les yeux au ciel en poussant un profond soupir.

- Je n'ai pas essayé de le violer, souffla-t-elle. J'avais bu et j'ai voulu…

- Oui, qu'as-tu voulu faire exactement ?

Hermione s'empourpra et lui lança un regard noir.

- Oh, ça suffit Ginny, laisse-moi tranquille ! C'était il y a deux mois !

Elle reprit une gorgée de thé. Parfois elle avait envie d'étrangler sa meilleure amie.

Dehors, le soleil était haut dans le ciel mais la légère brise du mois d'avril rendait la température trop fraiche pour qu'elles aillent se promener dans le jardin des Potter.

C'était les vacances de Pâques, alors Hermione leur avait rendu visite. Et comme toujours depuis deux mois, à chaque fois qu'elle était seule avec Ginny, cette dernière avait réussi à remettre le sujet Malefoy sur le tapis.

Quand Hermione lui avait raconté la première fois, dans une lettre, celle-ci avait été hystérique. Elle avait essayé de la calmer en lui expliquant que c'était l'alcool qui l'avait faite agir ainsi, mais la rouquine n'avait rien voulu entendre. Alors, Hermione avait décidé d'éviter le sujet à l'avenir, mais c'était sans compter sur la ténacité de son amie.

Hermione et Drago n'avaient jamais reparlé de cette soirée, à son grand soulagement. Il avait pourtant gardé dans la nuque la marque de ses dents pendant plusieurs jours, faisant courir quelques rumeurs au sein de Poudlard. Leurs élèves avaient spéculé sur celle qui avait fait cela à leur professeur de potions mais d'aucun n'avait seulement imaginé cette réponse.

Finalement, au bout d'une dizaine de jours, les rumeurs s'étaient estompées et ils avaient parlé d'autre chose car l'attrapeur de Gryffondor sortait avec la batteuse de Serpentard.

Hermione avait donc gardé l'espoir que personne ne lui rappelle jamais ce qui était arrivé ce soir-là. Une fois encore, c'était sans compter sur Ginny.

Gardant le silence, elle observa longuement son amie, qui avait reporté son attention sur un article de la Gazette du Sorcier où Harry était une nouvelle fois donné gagnant pour les élections qui auraient lieu en septembre.

Elle remarqua alors que les joues de Ginny semblaient s'être creusées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue et que ses yeux étaient alourdis par des cernes violâtres. Ses mains tremblaient légèrement et elle tortillait nerveusement une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

Fronçant les sourcils, Hermione posa sa tasse de thé et se pencha vers Ginny.

- Ginny ? Aurais-tu quelque chose à me dire ?

La rouquine ne répondit pas, mais elle la vit parfaitement se renfrogner et se mordre la lèvre, comme pour s'imposer le silence.

- Ginny ?

- Non, non, bafouilla-t-elle maladroitement. Je n'ai rien à te dire.

Hermione perçut clairement son mensonge mais le visage fermé de son amie la dissuada de l'interroger davantage. Quand elle aurait envie de lui parler de ce qui la tracassait, elle le ferait d'elle-même, elle le savait.

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête et elles reprirent une conversation normale. Une heure et demi plus tard, la professeure quitta son amie pour se rendre sur le Chemin de Traverse, où elle avait rendez-vous avec Théodore Nott.

Elle s'y rendit donc d'un pas joyeux et retrouva le brun à la terrasse d'un café. Il l'attendait, un verre devant ses mains jointes. Il examinait avec attention un dossier posé sur ses genoux. Souriante, elle tira la chaise à ses côtés et s'y installa.

Il tourna alors les yeux vers elle et sourit en la voyant.

- Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle, j'ai rendez-vous avec une jolie fille, vous feriez bien de déguerpir avant qu'elle n'arrive.

Hermione rit de bon cœur et le frappa à l'épaule. Il sourit et posa son dossier, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Alors, Demoiselle d'Honneur, tu vas avoir du travail !

- Dis-moi tout ! s'enthousiasma Hermione.

Il rouvrit le dossier et elle fut surprise de le voir si organisé.

- La décoration que Luna a choisie est… comment dire ? Loufoque. Neville m'a dit de te faire confiance pour atténuer un peu ses folies sans pour autant dénaturer ses goûts. Il n'y a que toi pour faire ça, je crois. Elle veut du jaune et de l'orange partout, une véritable horreur !

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire.

- Bien, pour ta robe, nous irons chez Madame Guipure après notre café. Harry y est en ce moment pour son costume avec Ron. Enfin, notre problème n'est pas là, soupira Théodore. Il nous faut un lieu avec un grand jardin pour installer tous les invités et un endroit avec des chambres pour ceux qui auraient trop bu pour transplaner.

- Ca ressemble à la description parfaite de Poudlard, répondit Hermione avec un sourire.

- J'y ai pensé, soupira le brun, mais ce serait bien trop compliqué ! Il faudrait baisser les défenses du château pour que les invités puissent transplaner… Autant dire que ce serait du suicide, ne serait-ce que de proposer l'idée à McGonagall !

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

- Le Terrier ? proposa-t-elle.

- Trop petit.

- Pré-au-Lard ?

- Trop vaste, on ne s'y retrouverait pas.

- Un champ ?

- As-tu loupé la partie où je disais qu'il fallait des chambres pour les invités, Hermione ?

- Le manoir Malefoy ? ironisa-t-elle.

Il la regarda avec de grands yeux, comme si elle était subitement devenue folle.

- Je plaisantais, Théo ! Détends-toi !

- J'ignorais que tu savais plaisanter, se moqua-t-il.

- Drago, sors de ce corps, répondit Hermione en le prenant par les épaules pour le secouer.

Il éclata de rire, puis reprit son sérieux.

- Peut-être que je pourrais simplement louer un château pour l'occasion.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Hermione en hochant la tête.

Théodore prit une plume et griffonna quelques mots sur l'une des feuilles de son dossier, avant de la tourner et de passer à la suivante. Ils passèrent ainsi une bonne heure à discuter des détails du mariage de Neville et Luna. En tant que demoiselle d'honneur, Hermione avait le droit à toutes les tâches ingrates que les mariés tentaient d'occulter, mais elle le faisait de bon cœur car elle savait qu'ils voulaient que tout soit parfait, alors elle le voulait aussi. Et puis, Théodore, Harry et Ron l'aidaient beaucoup. Ron avait été particulièrement efficace quand il avait fallu goûter la pièce montée. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

Elle devait également s'occuper de l'enterrement de vie de jeune fille de Luna, mais Pansy et Ginny avaient d'ores et déjà pris cela en main, ce qui la soulageait d'un poids. Si jamais ces deux folles amenaient des strip-teaseurs, ce ne pourrait pas être de sa faute !

Finalement, au bout d'une heure, Théodore referma son dossier et regarda Hermione droit dans les yeux. Il se tortilla un peu sur sa chaise et passa nerveusement une main autour de son cou.

- Hermione, j'aimerais te parler de quelque chose… J'ai pensé à en parler à Drago ou Blaise, mais je doute qu'ils comprennent vraiment de quoi il s'agit et Pansy n'est vraiment pas discrète alors, j'ai pensé à toi.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire amical et lui prit la main en toute innocence.

- Je t'écoute, répondit-elle.

Théodore sembla hésiter. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma immédiatement. Il cherchait ses mots. Comment pouvait-il lui annoncer cela sans lui en donner tous les détails ? Finalement, il prit une profonde inspiration et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Eh bien, je crois que je suis amoureux…

Hermione eut un large sourire.

- C'est merveilleux ! s'exclama-t-elle. Quel est le problème ?

- En fait, soupira maladroitement le brun, elle en aime… un autre…

- Comment le sais-tu ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle n'est pas… exactement… célibataire, bafouilla Théodore.

La professeure ne répondit pas et le jaugea du regard un court instant.

- Comment ça, pas exactement célibataire ?

- Elle est mariée, soupira l'ancien Serpentard. D'habitude, ça ne me pose aucun problème, mais là, c'est différent… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, d'ordinaire, je n'ai pas de remords mais là…

- Là, tu l'aimes, le coupa Hermione. Sait-elle ce que tu ressens pour elle ?

- Non, répondit Théodore en rougissant. Mais, nous avons… enfin… Nous avons eu des relations… physiques.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione se frappa le front en soupirant.

- Comment se fait-il que Drago et toi êtes incapables de vous contrôler dès qu'une femme vous plaît un tant soit peu ? souffla-t-elle, visiblement désespérée.

- J'ai essayé de me contrôler ! Je te jure ! Mais un jour… eh bien, elle pleurait… et je l'ai trouvée si vulnérable que j'ai craqué… Je l'ai embrassée et puis, une chose en entrainant une autre…

- Je ne veux pas connaître la suite ! le coupa la brune. Combien de fois est-ce arrivé ?

- Trois fois, murmura Théodore, comme un enfant pris en faute.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir.

- Je ne vais pas te faire la morale sur le mal que tu peux faire au mari de cette jeune femme. Si tu l'aimes, dis-le lui Théo, conseilla-t-elle. Si tes sentiments sont partagés, demande-lui simplement de quitter son mari. Sinon, tu n'auras qu'à tirer une croix sur elle et je suis sûre que Drago et Blaise sauront te changer les idées. Ou même Harry et Ron.

- Je suppose que tu as raison, soupira-t-il avec un sourire crispé. Mais je doute que ce soit si simple. Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aime… En réalité, je pense que je suis plutôt un passe-temps pour elle.

- J'aurais presque envie de te dire que c'est l'arroseur arrosé mais je n'en ferais rien. Ecoute, toi seul sais ce que tu dois faire. Si tu as peur de sa réaction, attends de la revoir et tu verras bien comment elle réagit. Si elle rougit en ta présence, ou qu'elle a du mal à aligner deux phrases, c'est sans doute que tu lui fais de l'effet.

Théodore alluma une cigarette et eut un sourire espiègle.

- C'est drôle, j'aurais presque l'impression que tu parles de toi en présence de Drago, déclara-t-il avec un air innocent, tirant une grande bouffée de sa cigarette.

- Théodore ! s'écria Hermione, outrée. Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- Rien du tout, répondit le jeune homme avec un large sourire.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! soupira-t-elle. Ginny m'embête assez avec ça !

Il lui sourit simplement et ébouriffa tendrement ses cheveux, avant de se lever d'un bond.

- Allez, c'est l'heure d'aller essayer ta superbe robe !

Elle hocha la tête et ils payèrent, avant de se rendre chez Madame Guipure.

.

Drago poussa un profond soupir en apercevant la lettre dans ses doigts. C'était toujours les mêmes mots. Depuis un peu plus de deux mois, il recevait régulièrement, toutes les semaines, un parchemin d'un sublime hibou Grand Duc.

A chaque fois, sauf pour la première, il n'y avait écrit que trois mois : « _Alea Jacta Est_ ».

La première lettre le menaçait simplement, lui conseillant de faire attention à sa famille et à ses amis. Elle était arrivée chez ses parents et Lucius était immédiatement venu la lui donner.

Il n'avait pas forcément peur de ces menaces. Ce n'était pas les premières qu'il recevait depuis la fin de la guerre. Il en avait reçues quand il avait été innocenté lors du procès des Mangemorts. Il en avait reçues à de nombreuses reprises de femmes qu'il avait laissées sans nouvelles. Il en avait reçues quand il avait crée une variante du Polynectar augmentant la durée de ses effets, de la part d'une entreprise concurrente à celle à laquelle il avait vendu sa recette. Il en avait reçues de la part d'un ancien amant d'Astoria quand ils s'étaient mariés. Il en avait reçues des parents d'Astoria quand celle-ci avait reçu les papiers du divorce. Et il en avait reçues des dizaines de la sorte de son père ou de Voldemort lors de sa scolarité à Poudlard.

Non, les lettres de menace ne lui faisaient pas peur, mais d'habitude, les menaces qu'il recevait étaient claires. Là, il ne savait pas ce qu'on lui reprochait, ni à quel point on pouvait lui en vouloir.

Ce matin-là, alors qu'il déjeunait avec ses parents et son fils, l'hibou était revenu et, comme toujours, il n'y avait que ces trois mots sur le parchemin. C'était une écriture qui semblait contrôlée par la magie, cela était parfaitement remarquable, alors il s'était imaginé que la personne en question ne voulait pas qu'il reconnaisse son écriture. Ce devait donc être quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, forcément.

Il avait bien sûr pensé à Balthazar Vracentue mais les menaces avaient commencé avant qu'il n'expose son soutien à Harry et, dans tous les cas, si ça avait été Balthazar, il aurait déjà été mort. Le vieil homme n'aurait jamais perdu de temps avec ce genre de pratiques. Il était trop direct pour cela.

Il avait pensé en parler à Harry, mais ce dernier était trop occupé ces derniers temps, entre sa campagne, son travail d'Auror et sa femme. C'était désormais de plus en plus rare qu'il vienne à leurs soirées à Pré-au-Lard. Il ne voulait pas l'embêter avec ça.

On toqua à la porte de son bureau et il leva les yeux de la lettre. Son père entra, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui et fronça les sourcils en voyant à quoi était occupé son fils.

- Toujours perturbé par ces lettres, Drago ? demanda-t-il.

L'intéressé se contenta de soupirer.

- Pas perturbé, plutôt perplexe, corrigea-t-il.

Lucius hocha imperceptiblement la tête et alla se poster face à la fenêtre, observant le soleil qui inondait de lumière l'immense jardin du manoir familial.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment rassuré par tout ça, avoua Lucius. Nous ne savons rien de cet individu, à part qu'il est ponctuel puisque ses lettres arrivent toutes les semaines le mardi à la même heure.

Drago acquiesça de la tête et tourna son fauteuil pour être face à son père.

- La première lettre mentionnait Scorpius, dit-il simplement.

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il faut les prendre au sérieux. Je ne pense pas que cette personne prendrait la peine de t'envoyer une lettre par semaine si c'était simplement une plaisanterie.

Drago approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- As-tu parlé de tout ça à tes nouveaux amis Aurors ? demanda Lucius.

Il fit mine d'ignorer le dégoût dans sa voix.

- Non, il n'y a rien pour le moment d'assez gênant pour en arriver là.

- J'espère que ça restera ainsi, alors.

- Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous vous inquiétez pour Scorpius et moi, Père ? s'enquit Drago avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Evidemment, sombre crétin.

Drago sursauta presque, profondément choqué. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu ce genre de marques d'affection dans la bouche de son père. En réalité, la dernière fois remontait à la bataille finale. Il eut un léger sourire, dépourvu de toute moquerie, et se leva pour poser une main sur l'épaule de son père.

Il regarda comme lui par la fenêtre et sourit de voir Scorpius courir dans le jardin, Mimon trottinant doucement derrière lui.

- Pourquoi l'as-tu élevé comme ça ? soupira Lucius. Regarde-le ! Il est fou de cet elfe.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel et pressa légèrement l'épaule de son père.

- Vous redevenez aigri, Père, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Je vous préférais inquiet.

Et sans un mot de plus, il quitta la pièce.

Lucius poussa un profond soupir. Son fils n'avait pas l'air de comprendre l'importance qu'il devait accorder à ces menaces. Il claqua sa langue contre ses dents, mécontent de l'attitude de son seul enfant. Il ne savait pas de qui provenaient toutes ces lettres, mais ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'au vu du hibou qui les apportait chaque semaine, la personne en question devait être riche et donc, par extension, puissante.

Et les Malefoy étaient un peu tombés en disgrâce depuis la fin de la guerre, bien qu'ils remontassent un peu dans l'estime des gens grâce à l'amitié de Drago avec Potter.

Il semblait évident à Lucius que son fils sous-estimait cette personne. Il devait donc agir. Il devait faire des recherches de son côté avant que l'inévitable n'arrive.

Il avait été si incapable de protéger sa famille pendant la guerre, il ne pouvait laisser cela se reproduire.

Ses yeux toujours posés sur le jardin baigné de soleil, il vit son fils se diriger vers l'endroit où Scorpius s'était arrêté, au bord d'un petit étang qui délimitait leur propriété. Quand il aperçut son père, l'ange blond courut à perdre haleine jusqu'à Drago et lui sauta dans les bras.

S'il avait ouvert la fenêtre, Lucius les aurait entendus rire aux éclats, mais il ne le fit pas car il pouvait parfaitement les imaginer.

Ainsi, seul dans ce sombre bureau, au beau milieu du manoir Malefoy, à l'abri des regards, Lucius Malefoy se permit un sourire. Un sourire sincère et tendre. Un sourire qu'il n'y avait pas eu sur ses lèvres depuis des décennies.

Non, personne ne toucherait à sa famille.

.

- Blaise ! Blaise ! Blaise ! piaillait Scorpius, dans les bras de son parrain. Pourquoi ta peau elle est marron et la mienne elle est toute blanche ? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu aimes le chocolat et moi je préfère la vanille ? Et Père, il préfère la vanille aussi ? Et pourquoi nous on a les cheveux blonds et toi, Hermione, Pansy et Théo vous êtes noirs ou bruns ? Pourquoi on est pas tous pareils ? C'est bizarre, hein ? Hein, Blaise ? Tonton ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Blaise lui fit un sourire tendre.

- Bien sûr que je t'écoute, tu es mon filleul. Je réfléchissais, c'est tout.

- Tu réfléchissais à pourquoi on est pas tous pareils ? Alors, tu as trouvé une réponse ?

- Non, répondit-il en grimaçant. Tu demanderas à Hermione, elle saura te répondre.

- Pourquoi Hermione elle saura et pas toi ? demanda Scorpius.

- Parce que Hermione est très intelligente.

- Et toi t'es pas intelligent ? Pourquoi Hermione elle est intelligente ? Est-ce que Père est intelligent ? Et Lucius ? Et Théo ? Et Pansy ?

- Oui, souffla Blaise. Tout le monde est intelligent, sauf moi donc je ne peux pas répondre à toutes tes questions.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, rit son parrain. Je suppose que je suis moins chanceux que les autres.

Scorpius sembla considérer son argument, puis hocha la tête, comme pour le valider. Drago choisit ce moment pour arriver dans le salon. Il était en train de nouer sa cravate. Scorpius gigota dans les bras de Blaise, qui le posa au sol pour qu'il puisse rejoindre ceux de son père.

- Tu es prêt ? On va transplaner.

Aussitôt, le petit garçon enfouit la tête dans le cou de son père. Ce dernier tendit la main à Blaise, qui l'attrapa, et ils transplanèrent.

La maison des Potter semblait prise d'une agitation folle. A l'intérieur, ils entendaient des cris d'enfants, des bruits de casseroles et de verres dans la cuisine et ils percevaient également les voix de Pansy et Ron qui, comme toujours, étaient en train de se disputer.

Scorpius sortit la tête du cou protecteur de son père et jaugea un instant la maison du regard, puis, sa timidité sembla s'envoler et il se tourna vers Drago.

- Pourquoi Blaise il est moins intelligent que tout le monde ? demanda-t-il alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison.

Sa question fut accueillie par un grand éclat de rire et le petit garçon sursauta et se tourna vers le rouquin qui le regardait avec une mine approbatrice.

- Je sens que je vais bien t'aimer, toi, lui lança-t-il.

- T'es qui toi ? demanda le petit en fronçant les sourcils.

- Scorpius, tes manières, le réprimanda Drago en le posant à terre.

- Sois pas coincé, Malefoy ! rit le rouquin, avant de se pencher vers le petit garçon. Je m'appelle George Weasley et ma passion dans ma vie, c'est de faire des bêtises avec les petits garçons comme toi.

- Scorpius Hyperion Malefoy, répondit-il en serrant sa main tendue.

George se pencha vers lui et murmura à son oreille, assez fort cependant pour que les deux autres adultes puissent l'entendre.

- Blaise est moins intelligent parce qu'il était à Serpentard !

- N'importe quoi, s'indigna Scorpius. Les Serpentard, c'est les meilleurs !

- Je crois que tu as oublié à qui tu parlais, railla Drago avec un sourire.

Il récupéra son fils, qui s'agrippa à son cou, et partit vers le salon pour dire bonjour. Il embrassa Pansy sur le front et la laisser déposer un gros baiser sur la joue de son fils. Ron se présenta au petit garçon, tout comme Ginny et Neville qui discutaient dans un coin de la pièce.

Quand il aperçut Hermione, Scorpius se mit à gigoter dans les bras de son père comme un fou. Levant les yeux au ciel, il le posa à terre et aussitôt, le petit garçon se jeta dans les bras de la brune qui éclata de rire. Suivant son fils, Drago déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione, puis salua Théodore qui était assis à ses côtés.

- Salut Scorpius, s'exclama Harry en entrant dans le salon. James et Albus sont dans le jardin si tu veux les rejoindre.

Le petit garçon hocha vivement la tête et se tourna vers son père avec un large sourire.

- Papa ? Je peux y aller ?

Drago lui sourit et acquiesça. Scorpius bondit des bras d'Hermione et courut jusqu'au jardin où les rires des enfants d'Harry et Ginny retentissaient à leurs oreilles.

- Qu'il est bien élevé ! commenta la rouquine. Ce ne sont pas les nôtres qui auraient demandé la permission.

- La faute à qui ? plaisanta Harry en vrillant un regard inquisiteur vers George et Ron.

- Je suis innocent ! s'exclama le cadet.

- Pas moi, j'assume tout, répondit George.

Ils rirent de bon cœur, tandis que Ron ronchonnait d'être toujours accusé à tort.

- Je t'en prie, Weasley, s'indigna Pansy. On sait tous que tu es toujours le premier à faire des conneries.

- Ton vocabulaire, Parkinson, se moqua l'intéressé. Crois-tu donner un meilleur exemple en parlant de la sorte ?

Pansy se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel, lui adressant un geste grossier du majeur. Pas vraiment choqué, Ron éclata de rire et lui lança un bout de pain qu'il avait attrapé sur la table pour le manger. Cependant, en cet instant, il trouvait beaucoup plus distrayant la tête de Pansy que de manger. Elle poussa un petit cri outré quand le morceau vint se loger dans ses cheveux.

- Ce mec est mort, commenta mollement Drago en s'asseyant entre Hermione et Théodore, comme s'il allait assister à un match de Quidditch, un verre à la main.

En effet, sa meilleure amie semblait fulminer. Elle regarda le morceau de pain dans ses cheveux, semblant respirer avec difficulté. On aurait presque pu voir la fumée sortir de ses narines et, tout à coup, Ron riait bien moins. D'un pas lent, il se dirigea vers la sortie, comme s'il avait peur qu'un geste brusque ne réveillât la bête qui sommeillait entre elle.

- Pansy, ta proie est en train de s'échapper, lança Blaise en s'appuyant nonchalamment contre le mur.

- Enfoiré, grommela Ron.

Tout à coup, la jeune femme détacha son regard du pain dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers le rouquin. Celui-ci pâlit brutalement et, ni une, ni deux, partit en courant vers le jardin, criant à pleins poumons qu'il était un trop bon gardien de Quidditch pour mourir.

- Cinq gallions sur Pansy, s'exclama George en observant par la fenêtre la jeune femme courir après son frère.

- Tenu, répondirent Drago et Blaise d'une même voix.

Aussitôt, ils se levèrent et allèrent se poster à l'entrée du jardin pour voir la tournure que prendraient les événements. Pansy courait toujours après Ron, en vociférant qu'elle le tuerait si elle l'attrapait et qu'il allait comprendre que toucher les cheveux d'une Parkinson était un crime qui pourrait le conduire à Azkaban, tandis que le rouquin courait, le visage rougi mais riant aux éclats.

- Même pas peur, hurla-t-il à un moment dans un exemple parfait de maturité.

Hermione rejoignit les garçons à l'extérieur, de peur que l'un des deux ne se blesse finalement. Elle se posta juste à côté de Drago qui passa un bras amical sur ses épaules.

Au loin, ils virent Pansy tomber à terre et se redresser en position assise pour se masser la cheville.

Hermione amorça un pas pour aller la rejoindre mais Drago l'arrêta immédiatement.

- Admire et prends-en de la graine, Granger, plaisanta-t-il en pointant du doigt Pansy.

Elle massait toujours son pied et avait ôté sa chaussure. Ron, qui l'avait vue tomber, courut rapidement vers elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il se baissa, pour lui demander comment elle allait, mais aussitôt, elle afficha un sourire carnassier et lui sauta dessus, le faisant tomber à son tour en poussant un cri que personne n'aurait pu qualifier de viril. On aurait dit qu'il avait été attaqué par une araignée géante.

Hermione éclata de rire.

- Qu'il est naïf ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Drago la regarda en haussant un sourcil, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Tu étais prête à y aller à l'instant, Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue et ils reportèrent leur attention sur les deux « adultes » qui se battaient toujours. Pansy avait clairement pris le dessus. Elle était assise sur le ventre de Ron et lui faisait manger de l'herbe.

- Cinq gallions chacun, commenta George en tendant les mains.

Blaise et Drago bougonnèrent, mais ils posèrent dans ses mains les pièces d'or.

- Quelle maturité, souffla Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Personne ne nous a demandé d'être matures. Et puis, on ne peut pas faire pire que ces deux là-bas de toute façon, sourit Blaise en pointant du doigt Ron et Pansy, qui étaient en train de battre, roulant dans l'herbe.

Hermione fut obligée d'approuver et elle les quitta pour rejoindre le salon. Il n'y avait plus à l'intérieur que Théodore et Ginny, qui semblaient en grande discussion, murmurant entre eux. Quand elle entra, ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se séparèrent vivement. Ginny avait les joues rouges et Théodore fixait la rouquine avec un regard qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Oh oui, elle connaissait parfaitement cette lueur qu'elle pouvait voir dans les yeux ténébreux du brun.

Alors, toutes les connexions se firent dans sa tête : la distance de Ginny depuis quelques temps, son air toujours soucieux. Ce qu'elle avait assimilé à de la tristesse était en fait de la culpabilité. Tout semblait si clair désormais.

Elle les regarda tour à tour avec un air ahuri et ils s'empourprèrent, sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait compris. Hermione savait et ils auraient été stupides de croire qu'ils auraient pu lui cacher cela, à elle. Après tout, on ne disait pas d'elle qu'elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération pour rien.

Elle s'approcha donc du couple pris en faute, pointant un doigt accusateur vers eux.

- Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce à quoi je suis en train de penser. Dites-moi que je me trompe, murmura-t-elle.

Mais aucun des deux ne répondit.

* * *

><p>Le prochain chapitre, "Amortentia", sera en ligne jeudi !<p>

J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, j'attends vos impressions :).

Bises,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Une review et vous aurez le droit d'expliquer à Scorpius les merveilles de la génétique (ouais, je sais, moins tentant que pour le chapitre précédent !)


	18. Amortentia

Voilà, pour vous, le chapitre 18 !

Bonne lecture.

**Chouchouille** : Mariage il y aura, bien sûr :). Je suis contente que tu aimes Lucius, c'est un personnage que j'aime également dans cette fiction et j'aime écrire des scènes avec lui :). Merci beaucoup pour tous tes compliments, ils me touchent énormément !

**London123** : Encore merci :D.

**** : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, je suis vraiment ravie que cette fiction te plaise et que tu apprécies ma façon d'écrire :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

**Amortentia**

Hermione se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé de Drago, Scorpius à ses côtés. C'était le dernier jour des vacances de Pâques et ils l'avaient passée tous les deux dans le parc de Poudlard, Drago ayant du se rendre en France pour affaires, afin de faire la promotion du nouveau balai conçu par son entreprise.

Ils avaient donc fait un pique-nique puis s'étaient promenés au bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau. La température commençait à monter ostensiblement.

Hermione pouvait déjà imaginer les élèves qui investiraient le parc de Poudlard, maintenant les beaux jours revenus. Comme pour eux à l'époque, dès que le soleil commençait à diffuser une chaleur agréable, tous les élèves profitaient de chaque pause pour se rendre dans le parc, pour bronzer au bord du lac ou s'y baigner.

Elle avait donc profité de ce dernier jour de répit, avant que ceux qui étaient rentrés chez eux pour les vacances ne reviennent. Scorpius semblait ravi. Il était entré dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux et avait même voulu aller plus loin, mais Hermione le lui avait interdit. Drago l'aurait probablement tuée.

Deux hiboux atterrirent devant la fenêtre et Hermione alla leur ouvrir. L'un portait un gros paquet, adressé à Drago, alors elle le posa sur la table basse et lut rapidement le parchemin qui lui était adressé.

_« Hermione, je t'en supplie, réponds-moi ! Je sais que tu dois me détester mais laisse-moi une chance de m'expliquer ! »_

Elle ne répondit pas, une fois de plus, et jeta la lettre de Ginny dans le feu.

Depuis le repas chez les Potter, elle n'avait plus parlé ni à sa meilleure amie, ni à Théodore. Elle était trop choquée par ce qu'elle avait compris pour pouvoir les regarder à nouveau et faire comme si de rien n'était. Elle n'avait rien dit à Harry mais chaque jour elle se posait la question de savoir si elle devait le faire, ou non.

Elle savait bien que ce n'était pas à elle de le faire, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à cacher une chose pareille à son meilleur ami. Mais qu'est-ce qui était passé par la tête de Ginny ?

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et se rassit à côté de Scorpius, qui avait entrepris de faire un dessin sur un grand parchemin.

Ginny et Théodore avaient essayé de lui expliquer qu'ils n'avaient pas voulu ce qui était arrivé, mais Hermione se rappelait très bien de la façon dont le jeune homme lui avait parlé de cette femme mariée donc il était amoureux. Sur le coup, elle n'avait pas pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'il s'agisse de Ginny.

Cela lui semblait tellement improbable. Maintenant qu'elle le savait, elle comprenait mieux la distance de Ginny et la façon dont ses joues s'étaient creusées, ces derniers temps. Elle comprenait également pourquoi Théodore lui semblait si souvent perdu dans ses pensées. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu avant ? Elle était pourtant douée pour cerner les sentiments des gens, en général.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas entendu Drago rentrer. Le jeune homme enleva sa veste et défit le nœud de sa cravate. Il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, puis sur le sien avant de se laisser tomber à côté d'elle.

- Je suis épuisé, souffla-t-il.

Hermione tourna les yeux vers lui et lui adressa un mince sourire. Il jaugeait du regard le paquet à son nom qu'elle avait posé sur la table basse.

- C'est arrivé il y a quelques minutes, l'informa Hermione.

Haussant les épaules, Drago se pencha vers le paquet et le déballa. C'était une bouteille d'un scotch dont l'étiquette indiquait qu'il était vieux de plus de trente ans. Il l'ouvrit et la porta à ses narines. Le fumé était délicieux. Il observa la bouteille avec un air inquisiteur.

Sortant sa baguette, il murmura un sort et le liquide à l'intérieur s'illumina de vert.

- Tu as peur d'être empoisonné ? s'enquit la brune avec un sourire moqueur.

- Je reçois une bouteille d'un excellent scotch avec aucune carte ni le nom de l'expéditeur, je ne vais tout de même pas la boire sans prendre de précautions !

Visiblement satisfait de son test, il se servit un verre et le posa sur la table basse.

- Qu'est-ce qui te perturbe tant ? demanda Drago en se tournant vers elle.

- De quoi tu parles ? bafouilla Hermione en rougissant.

- Tu es dans les nuages depuis quelques jours et tu ne m'as même pas entendu rentrer, à l'instant, fit-il en pointant la porte du doigt. Ca fait quelques jours que tu es comme ça. Depuis le repas chez Harry et Ginny, en fait…

Elle poussa un juron. Elle détestait la façon qu'il avait de savoir lire en elle si facilement. Elle était incapable de savoir à quoi il pensait, et lui pouvait deviner le moindre de ses songes en un seul regard.

- J-Je ne peux pas en parler, soupira finalement Hermione en baissant le regard.

- Un rapport avec Ginny et Théodore ? demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Elle releva vivement la tête, lui lançant un regard éberlué. Il ricana doucement.

- Je le sais depuis le début, souffla Drago pour toute explication. Je connais Théo par cœur et il est évident que, depuis quelques temps, ils sont gênés en la présence de l'autre.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, l'observant avec des yeux ronds. Il avait un petit sourire. Visiblement, il était fier de son petit effet. Elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à ce qu'il soit au courant lui-même.

- Tu es exaspérant, dit-elle simplement.

Il éclata de rire et elle le pinça pour se venger, ce qui ne fit qu'augmenter son hilarité. Finalement, elle croisa les bras, vexée et tourna la tête sur la gauche pour qu'il ne puisse pas la voir.

- Oh, Granger, fais pas la tête, souffla Drago, la voix toujours entrecoupée de ricanements.

Il s'approcha doucement d'elle, son visage à quelques centimètres de ses cheveux et elle fut particulièrement heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas la voir rougir.

- Je suis quelqu'un d'observateur, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Allez, fais pas la tête, répéta-t-il en posant sa main sur son genou.

Sa seule réaction fut de la pincer, si bien qu'il ôta immédiatement ses doigts.

- Si tu continues à me pincer, je vais finir par te mordre, susurra-t-il.

- Drago, arrête ça tout de suite, gronda Hermione, se sentant perdre pied.

Pourquoi fallait-il que cet abruti soit si séduisant ?

- Que j'arrête quoi ? répondit-il avec un sourire innocent.

Enfin, elle se tourna vers lui, mais uniquement pour lui jeter un regard noir. Amusé, il s'éloigna d'elle.

- Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu oublies que je ne suis pas une de ces femmes qui te courent après désespérément.

- Pourtant, c'est toi qui as essayé de me violer, tu te souviens ? rétorqua Drago en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Hermione piqua un fard et le pinça si fort qu'il étouffa un gémissement.

- Espèce de sauvage ! s'indigna-t-il en regardant sa main, où une petite marque rouge jurait avec la pâleur habituelle de sa peau.

Elle lui fit un large sourire puis lui tira la langue.

- Ca y est ! J'ai fini ! hurla la petite voix de Scorpius, qui ne se préoccupait absolument des deux adultes assis sur le canapé derrière lui.

Il tendit le dessin à son père qui l'examina en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait dessiné trois personnages, deux grands et un petit. L'homme avait les cheveux jaune fluo, tout comme le petit garçon et la femme à côté avait des cheveux marron qui partaient dans tous les sens. Ils se donnaient la main. Au-dessus de leur tête, Scorpius avait dessiné un énorme cœur rouge, un peu brouillon mais qui restait adorable puisqu'il venait de la main d'un enfant.

- C'est très beau, mon ange, murmura Drago, l'hilarité ayant quitté son visage.

Hermione, à ses côtés, avait simplement baissé les yeux vers ses genoux, mal à l'aise. La dernière fois que Scorpius avait insinué ce genre de relations entre eux trois, elle ne l'avait plus vu pendant plusieurs mois.

Elle s'attendait donc à une sévère réprimande de la part de Drago, mais celui-ci n'en fit rien. Perdu dans ses pensées, il observait son fils, qui tentait de poser son dessin sur la cheminée à côté des photographies de leurs proches et amis. Il eut un sourire tendre.

Après tout, il avait besoin de l'amour d'une femme, aussi. Alors, délicatement, il attrapa la main qu'elle avait posée sur son genou et la serra doucement dans la sienne, sans pour autant quitter son fils des yeux. Surprise, elle se mit à rougir, à nouveau. Elle s'empourpra de plus belle quand il commença à caresser le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Son pouls s'accéléra dangereusement et sa gorge se serra.

Pourquoi devait-elle toujours réagir comme une adolescente dès qu'il se montrait tendre avec elle ? Elle détestait les réactions qu'elle avait en sa présence. Elle avait l'impression d'être la dernière des idiotes et de ne pas valoir beaucoup plus que ses groupies. Il se tourna finalement vers elle et lui adressa un petit sourire, presque timide. Elle le lui rendit, touchée, et dut se faire violence pour ne pas lui sauter dessus pour l'embrasser.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ?

Sans un mot et maintenant toujours sa main dans la sienne, Drago se pencha et attrapa le verre de scotch qu'il avait laissé là. Il en but une longue gorgée avant de sortir sa baguette et de faire un moulinet avec. Aussitôt, le dessin s'envola des mains de son fils et alla se poser contre le mur, au-dessus de la cheminée.

Le blond se tourna vers elle et Hermione fronça les sourcils en le voyant changer d'expression. Son sourire tendre se changea en une expression un peu niaise, qui lui donnait l'air d'un enfant de dix ans. Il s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire et prit son visage entre ses mains, avant de plaquer un baiser sur sa joue.

- Je suis si heureux, souffla Drago avec un large sourire.

Surprise, Hermione le dévisagea comme s'il eut été fou. Ce n'était pas son genre d'être si démonstratif, encore moins de l'être à haute voix. Elle allait le questionner sur son brutal changement d'attitude quand il se leva d'un bond, bombant le torse.

- Il faut que j'aille la voir.

- Quoi ? s'écria-t-elle, s'étouffant à moitié. Voir qui ?

- Eh bien, la femme de ma vie, répondit Drago comme si c'était l'évidence même. Je l'aime tellement, je dois le lui dire.

- Quoi ? répéta Hermione, profondément choquée. Mais de qui tu parles ?

- Juliette, souffla le blond avec un air rêveur. Elle est si belle. La plus belle femme qu'il m'ait été donné de voir.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte d'un pas déterminé mais Hermione se posta devant lui, les bras écartés.

- Drago, qui est cette Juliette ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Si c'est une blague, elle est de mauvais goût.

- Ce n'est pas une blague ! s'indigna le jeune homme. Comment peux-tu prétendre que mon amour pour Juliette est une blague ? C'est la chose la plus réelle qui soit ! Je l'aime, nous allons vivre notre amour au grand jour !

Il essayait de la pousser pour sortir, mais elle ne se laissait pas faire. Il la prit par la taille pour l'enlever de son chemin mais elle repoussa ses mains, les yeux ronds.

- Stop ! hurla-t-elle et il arrêta net tout mouvement. Qui est cette Juliette ?

- Juliette Cohen, répondit Drago avec un sourire pensif. Je n'ai pas été gentil avec elle la dernière fois, je ne lui ai mis qu'un Acceptable alors qu'avec sa beauté, elle ne mériterait que des Optimal ! Je dois aller m'excuser et lui dire que je l'aime ! Maintenant, laisse-moi passer.

- Juliette Cohen ? s'étouffa Hermione. L'étudiante de Serpentard ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Drago ne répondit pas, tentant à nouveau de la pousser pour passer. Hermione poussa un nouveau soupir.

- Désolée, marmonna-t-elle, tout en sortant sa baguette. Stupéfix !

Le sort le percuta de plein fouet et il alla s'écraser contre le mur, évanoui. Elle l'enjamba et alla examiner la bouteille de scotch. Il avait commencé à changer d'attitude à la seconde où ses lèvres avaient rencontré le liquide. Elle était persuadée que cette peste de Serpentard lui avait envoyé cette bouteille et y avait subtilement glissé de l'Amortentia.

Elle la renifla mais l'odeur forte de l'alcool l'empêcha d'abord de déceler quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle réitéra l'opération, se concentrant sur autre chose. Elle perçut alors clairement l'odeur de l'herbe fraichement coupée et de parchemin neuf, mêlée à autre chose qu'elle préféra ne pas chercher à identifier.

Elle en était maintenant convaincue, l'étudiante y avait glissé un philtre d'amour. Comment cet abruti avait-il pu ne pas s'en douter ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se retourna pour le trouver, mais il avait disparu.

Elle poussa un juron et se tourna vers Scorpius.

- Je reviens, ne bouge pas, d'accord ? Je ferme la porte derrière moi, tu ne bouges pas d'ici.

Le petit garçon hocha docilement la tête et elle partit en courant, se dirigeant immédiatement vers les cachots des Serpentard.

- Malefoy, si je t'attrape, je te tue ! hurlait-elle, dans une rage folle.

Elle n'aurait su dire si elle était énervée parce qu'elle devait courir après lui dans les couloirs de Poudlard, ou alors si c'était parce qu'elle devait lui courir après pour l'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras d'une jeune femme qui n'était même pas majeure (bien sûr, il ne lui passa pas par la tête qu'elle lui courait après pour l'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras d'une femme _qui n'était pas elle_).

Finalement, elle l'aperçut enfin, au détour d'un couloir. Il était en train de parler à deux de ses élèves, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et accéléra le pas pour le rattraper.

- Drago, viens ici ! cria-t-il.

Il sursauta et, aussitôt qu'il l'eut reconnue, se mit à courir. Elle poussa un grognement de rage et accéléra encore le pas mais il était bien plus rapide qu'elle. Ils arrivèrent bientôt devant les cachots et il disparut dans la salle commune. Elle prononça le mot de passe et entra à son tour. Il avait déjà disparu.

- Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle. Viens ici !

Tous les élèves présents sursautèrent violemment et quittèrent rapidement la salle commune. Personne n'avait jamais vu Hermione Granger dans un tel état de colère parmi les élèves. Elle en attrapa un par la manche alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper.

- Où est Juliette Cohen ? gronda-t-elle, la voix tremblante de colère.

Effrayé, le jeune garçon pointa du doigt la porte du dortoir des filles. Elle le relâcha et s'y précipita d'un pas vif. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée, si bien que celle-ci heurta violemment le mur en pierre, dans un bruit sourd. Elle la claqua immédiatement derrière elle et fronça les sourcils en entendant des rires étouffés.

Hermione s'avança d'un pas lourd jusqu'aux bruits et grimaça en apercevant Drago, caché derrière l'un des voiles qui protégeaient les lits, embrasser à pleine bouche la Juliette Cohen en question, lui murmurant des « Je t'aime » entre deux baisers.

Serrant les poings, elle l'attrapa par le col et le tira violemment en arrière, si bien qu'il tomba lourdement sur les fesses à quelques mètres de l'étudiante. Hermione attrapa cette dernière par sa robe de sorcière et la remit sur ses pieds.

- Mademoiselle Cohen, vous êtes collée jusqu'à la fin de l'année, en attendant que Monsieur Malefoy et moi décidions de votre punition. Vous risquez l'exclusion.

La jeune fille ne sembla pas affectée par la nouvelle car elle eut un sourire narquois et pointa du doigt son professeur de potions qui se relevait difficilement.

- Je n'y peux rien, répondit-elle. Nous nous aimons.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et se fit violence pour ne pas gifler l'insolente.

- Nous en reparlerons quand l'effet de votre philtre d'amour sera terminé.

Sans plus de cérémonie, elle attrapa Drago par le bras et le traina hors du dortoir, lui lançant un Bloclang alors qu'il lui hurlait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de le séparer de la femme de sa vie. Elle réussit à le trainer jusqu'à ses appartements, non sans mal.

Scorpius ne leva même pas les yeux de son dessin quand ils entrèrent. Elle l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre et le jeta sur le lit, lui lançant un sort pour l'y attacher. Elle enleva le sort de Bloclang et il se remit à hurler.

- Comment peux-tu être si insensible à l'amour ? cria Drago. Je l'aime et je vais l'épouser ! C'est une Sang-Pur, mon père approuvera ! Hermione, libère-moi ! Je dois aller la rejoindre.

Hermione poussa un grognement de colère et ouvrit l'armoire pleine de potions, à la recherche d'un antidote. Elle poussa un grand soupir de soulagement quand elle le trouva, à côté d'un échantillon d'Amortentia.

Sans un mot, elle se tourna vers le lit, un regard déterminé sur le visage et Drago arrêta momentanément de crier, un peu effrayé par ses yeux noisette qui le fusillaient du regard, avant de se remettre à hurler.

- Au secours ! Elle veut me tuer !

Mais personne ne vint à son secours, pas même Scorpius qui devait penser qu'ils jouaient. Hermione sauta sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Elle essaya de lui faire avaler la potion mais il maintenait sa bouche obstinément close.

- Oh, là, regarde ! Il y a Juliette ! s'écria-t-elle en pointant le mur du doigt.

La potion l'avait rendu assez stupide pour qu'il cherche à la voir derrière le montant du lit, se tordant le cou pour essayer de voir derrière, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

Hermione en profita pour lui faire avaler la potion et maintint sa bouche fermée pour qu'il ne la recrache pas. Finalement, il arrêta de se débattre et se laissa tomber sur son oreiller, les yeux grands ouverts.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Drago secoua la tête comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'une longue nuit de sommeil. Il jaugea la pièce du regard, puis ses poignets attachés par des cordes au montant du lit et, enfin, Hermione, à califourchon sur son bassin.

- Es-tu en train d'essayer de me violer ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement et, sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, elle se laissa tomber sur son torse, épuisée par sa course effrénée dans les couloirs du château.

Drago n'osa pas amorcer le moindre geste, surpris. De toute façon, ses poignets attachés l'empêcher de bouger. Il murmura un Accio et quelques secondes plus tard, sa baguette se trouvait dans sa main. Il détacha donc les liens qui le maintenaient et referma ses bras autour du corps frêle d'Hermione, qui respirait difficilement.

- Que s'est-il passé ? murmura-t-il en déposant un baiser au sommet de son crâne.

Elle sortit la tête de son torse et releva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Il fit non de la tête.

- Juliette Cohen a mis un philtre d'amour dans la bouteille de scotch que tu as reçue.

Drago serra les dents, sa mâchoire se contractant violemment.

- Je vais la tuer, gronda-t-il.

Hermione se cala plus confortablement contre son torse et ferma les yeux.

- Plus tard, murmura-t-elle. Tout ça m'a exténué, laisse-moi me reposer un peu.

Drago eut un léger sourire et la serra davantage contre lui. Elle glissa sa jambe entre les siennes et encercla son ventre de ses bras. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi proche de lui. Elle pouvait parfaitement distinguer l'odeur de son parfum. C'était un mélange fruité, mais qui restait particulièrement viril et elle se sentait bien, ainsi installée contre lui. Elle avait l'impression d'être plus apaisée qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, mais ils ne se séparèrent pas, pensant qu'il s'agissait simplement de Scorpius. Il fallut que la personne à la porte s'éclaircisse la gorge pour qu'ils daignent ouvrir les yeux. Ils regardèrent dans sa direction et se séparèrent brutalement Hermione manqua de tomber du lit.

Devant eux, se tenaient Minerva McGonagall et Léa Pomfresh. Ils se redressèrent d'un bond, se retrouvant debout en moins d'une seconde.

- J'ai entendu dire que M. Malefoy courait dans les couloirs en disant qu'il devait absolument trouver Mlle Cohen… Puis-je savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda froidement la directrice.

Hermione fit un pas en avant, l'air paniqué. Elle tenta d'expliquer la situation à Minerva, qui garda un visage fermé durant la totalité de son récit. Drago écoutait également attentivement, puisqu'il ne se souvenait de rien. Par moments, il grimaçait, voulant presque la couper pour lui dire qu'il était impossible qu'il ait fait une chose pareille, mais il connaissait parfaitement les effets de l'Amortentia alors il n'en fit rien et se contenta d'écouter en silence ce que ce stupide double de lui avait fait.

Hermione acheva son récit par la façon dont elle lui avait donné l'antidote, préférant ne pas s'étendre sur la façon dont ils s'étaient retrouvés dans la position dans laquelle elles les avaient trouvés.

Minerva sembla satisfaite de la version de son ancienne élève préférée. Elle hocha la tête, ses lèvres pincées, et tourna les talons.

- Cette Juliette Cohen va passer un sale quart d'heure, croyez-moi, dit-elle simplement avant de fermer brutalement la porte des appartements derrière elle.

Scorpius arriva en courant et grimpa dans les bras de son père.

- T'étais rigolo, Père, s'exclama-t-il. Tu devrais être comme ça plus souvent.

Drago eut un léger sourire et l'embrassa tendrement sur le front.

- J'espère que tu ne me verras plus jamais comme ça, répondit-il.

Enfin, Hermione et lui se tournèrent vers Léa qui les observaient avec un air ahuri, les poings serrés. Finalement, elle tourna les talons avec un sifflement de colère et elle se précipita vers la sortie, Hermione la suivant de près.

- Léa, attends ! s'écria-t-elle, mais l'infirmière avait déjà quitté les appartements Malefoy.

La professeure de sortilèges la suivit au pas de course, lui criant de bien vouloir l'attendre. Drago se tourna vers son fils.

- Les femmes, soupira-t-il.

Scorpius fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête pour acquiescer, comme s'il était un expert en la matière.

.

- Léa ! Léa ! Attends-moi !

Mais la jeune femme faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre, marchant d'un pas vif vers l'infirmerie. Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivée qu'elle s'arrêta enfin et qu'Hermione put la rattraper, essoufflée.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, bafouilla-t-elle, le souffle court.

- Ah vraiment ? cracha Léa en la foudroyant du regard. Et qu'est-ce que je crois, Hermione ? Parce que j'ai du mal à imaginer que j'aie pu me faire des idées sur ce coup ! La situation ne pouvait pas vraiment prêter à confusion.

- Drago et moi sommes juste amis, souffla la brunette, avec une moue désolée.

- Juste amis ? répéta l'infirmière avec un rire froid. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu saches ce que « juste amis » signifie réellement ! Et arrête un peu de te voiler la face, tu es folle de lui !

- Quoi ? s'écria Hermione. Mais pas du tout ! Nous ne sommes qu'amis ! Et nous étions enlacés comme peuvent l'être des amis ! Ca aurait très bien pu être Harry, Ron ou Neville à sa place !

- Vraiment ? Parce que ce n'est pas l'impression que j'aie eu… Ni Minerva, d'ailleurs. Ca ressemblait à tout, sauf à de l'amitié.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises qui étaient mises à la disposition des étudiants venant rendre visite à leurs camarades malades.

- Je n'aime pas Drago, souffla-t-elle. Et il ne m'aime pas non plus. Nous sommes amis, peut-être des amis un peu trop proches à ton goût, mais rien de plus que des amis.

Léa ne répondit pas, son visage fermé et ses bras obstinément croisés. Et, soudain, sans qu'Hermione ne puisse rien prévoir, elle éclata en sanglots et partit s'enfermer dans son bureau. Surprise, Hermione l'y suivit rapidement et lança un Alohomora pour ouvrir la porte.

Léa était assise sur une chaise, le visage entre les mains, et pleurait à chaudes larmes.

- Léa, souffla son amie, pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ?

L'infirmière renifla bruyamment et attrapa un mouchoir pour s'essuyer les yeux.

- C'est idiot, mais je suis amoureuse de lui, avoua-t-elle entre deux sanglots. J'ai couché avec lui trois fois et j'ai réussi à tomber amoureuse de lui. Quelle imbécile, je te jure ! Ca fait des mois qu'il ne m'adresse plus un mot et… et ça me rend dingue !

Hermione poussa un profond soupir et la prit maladroitement dans ses bras. Léa pleura de longues minutes contre ses épaules et se calma finalement, reniflant un peu par moments.

- Je suis désolée de la crise que je t'ai faite, souffla l'infirmière. Il est évident que tu es trop intelligente pour tomber amoureuse de lui, toi.

Hermione roula les yeux.

- Arrête de te dénigrer de la sorte. Je comprends tout à fait que tu aies pu tomber amoureuse de lui, même si je pense que tu aurais pu trouver bien mieux. Drago est un homme séduisant, il est drôle et intelligent, et il peut être très attentionné quand il le veut.

Léa lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

- Mais je ne l'aime pas, reprit immédiatement Hermione. Tu devrais simplement essayer de l'oublier, conseilla-t-elle avec un sourire amical. Peut-être prendre quelques jours pour changer d'air, Minerva pourra trouver quelqu'un pour te remplacer en attendant !

Léa hocha doucement la tête, son regard se perdant dans le vide.

.

Seule dans ses appartements, Hermione se laissa tomber sur son canapé pour réfléchir. Sa journée avait été éreintante. Il était presque vingt-trois heures à présent mais elle avait trop de choses en tête pour dormir. Elle réfléchissait à sa relation avec Drago.

Elle savait bien qu'à ses yeux, elle n'était rien de plus qu'une amie et pour elle non plus, il n'était rien de plus qu'un ami. Si on exceptait le fait qu'elle fantasmait sur lui de temps en temps. Mais cela n'avait rien à faire avec le fait qu'ils étaient amis, c'était simplement parce qu'il était diablement beau.

Elle était attirée par lui comme l'était la plupart des femmes, même leurs élèves de dix-sept ans. Elle fronça les sourcils en repensant à cette Juliette Cohen. Elle était persuadée qu'à l'époque de Poudlard, Drago serait sorti avec une fille comme elle. Elle était jolie et mesquine, tout ce qu'il aimait.

En y repensant, elle se rendit compte qu'à part Pansy, elle ne l'avait jamais vu avec une fille à cette époque. Pourtant, déjà, il avait une réputation de séducteur. Mais il n'était jamais vraiment _sorti_ avec une fille. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu dans les bras de quiconque, ou même vu s'afficher avec l'une des dizaines d'étudiantes qui lui courraient après à l'époque.

Elle repensa à cette fois où il lui avait avoué avoir déjà été amoureux. Mais de qui ? Etait-ce à Poudlard ? Elle imaginait difficilement que c'eut pu être après, puis qu'il avait été marié à Astoria presque immédiatement après la guerre. Enfin, c'était de notoriété publique qu'il l'avait trompée des centaines de fois, alors c'était également possible.

Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que cette personne n'était ni Astoria, ni Pansy, ni _elle_.

Elle se gifla mentalement pour cette pensée et alla se coucher. Epuisée, elle trouva finalement rapidement le sommeil. Avec toute cette agitation, elle avait omis de prendre sa potion de sommeil sans rêve, si bien que sa nuit fut agitée.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, le lendemain matin, elle était en sueur. Elle jura contre elle-même (et contre Drago Malefoy) et se leva péniblement pour aller prendre une douche.

Avant d'aller donner son premier cours, elle se rendit à l'infirmière, pour voir si Léa allait mieux que la veille, mais elle ne l'y trouva pas.

Dans le couloir, elle croisa Drago qui se dirigeait vers les cachots.

- Tu n'as pas vu Léa ? lui demanda-t-elle.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle, fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ?

- Au courant de quoi ? s'étonna Hermione, un sourcil haussé.

- Elle a démissionné hier soir, souffla Drago. Elle est partie.

La bouche entrouverte, la brune le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Puis, le sang sembla monter rapidement à son cerveau. Elle jeta un regard alentour pour vérifier qu'aucun élève ne trainait par là et lui assena une gifle monumentale.

Sonné, Drago fit un pas en arrière, se tenant la joue. Celle-là, il dut admettre qu'il ne l'avait pas vu venir.

- Non mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'écria-t-il, choqué.

- C'est de ta faute ! hurla-t-elle en le frappant sur le torse. C'est de ta faute ! C'est à cause de toi si elle est partie !

- Arrête, gronda Drago en se protégeant avec son avant-bras. Mais tu es complètement folle !

- C'est de ta faute ! répétait Hermione, folle de rage.

Finalement, il parvint à attraper ses poignets et les maintint fermement, lui arrachant un gémissement de douleur.

- Arrête ! hurla-t-il en la plaquant contre le mur le plus proche. Calme-toi ! Ca n'a aucun rapport avec moi ! Elle a appris pendant la nuit que son père est tombé gravement malade, elle est partie pour être à son chevet !

Hermione sembla s'apaiser brusquement et il relâcha légèrement la pression sur ses poignets. Elle baissa la tête et ses yeux commencèrent à se remplir de larmes.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda doucement Drago.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-elle. Je suis un peu à fleur de peau en ce moment.

- Calme-toi, répéta-t-il alors qu'elle avait toujours du mal à respirer.

- Pourquoi tu es si odieux avec les femmes ? murmura finalement Hermione, après un long moment.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux. Il lâcha complètement ses poignets et recula d'un pas, la sondant de son regard métallique.

- Je n'en ai pas encore trouvé une qui mérite que je la traite comme une reine, répondit-il finalement.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

- Et cette fille dont tu as été amoureux ?

- Elle était différente, soupira Drago. Elle était pure.

- De sang ? ironisa Hermione.

Il eut un léger sourire.

- Aussi, mais pas seulement. Elle était pure dans son esprit. Elle m'a permis de me raccrocher à quelque chose quand je pensais que le monde était complètement pourri. Elle m'a donné de l'espoir.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sentir son ventre se contracter en l'entendant parler avec une telle passion dans la voix. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais entendu parler ainsi. Il y avait dans ses yeux un mélange de profonde mélancolie et de tristesse.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

Pendant un instant, il faillit lui répondre la vérité, mais il ne put s'y résoudre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le juge et qu'elle lui fasse à nouveau la morale. Alors, il se contenta d'une demi-vérité. Il ne mentait pas, mais il ne lui avouait pas non plus toute la noirceur de son histoire.

- J'étais promis à une autre, répondit Drago.

- Astoria ? s'enquit Hermione.

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête. Il regarda la montre en argent à son poignet et releva les yeux vers elle.

- On va être en retard en cours. A plus tard.

Il l'embrassa délicatement sur le front et elle se sentit rougir.

- Désolée pour… la gifle…

- Je suppose que je l'ai un peu mérité, souffla-t-il avant de tourner les talons et de disparaître quelques mètres plus loin.

Hermione resta un moment immobile, avant de se décider à se rendre dans sa salle de classe. Elle allait sortir du couloir quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Ambre Parkinson. Elle lui adressa un sourire crispé, consciente qu'elle avait du assister à la totalité de leur échange et qu'elle irait probablement le raconter à sa mère le soir même. Elle fit cependant de son mieux pour ne pas y penser et se rendit dans sa classe, où ses élèves l'attendaient déjà.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !<p>

Le prochain chapitre, "Mes amis, mes emmerdes", sera en ligne dimanche ou lundi (mais plutôt lundi, je pense !)

Ps : Une review et vous pourrez glisser un philtre d'amour dans le scotch de Drago ! :).


	19. Mes amis, mes emmerdes

Voilà la suite !

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

**Chouchouille** : Encore merci !

**Margaux** : Un grand merci à toi pour cette longue review qui m'a fait très plaisir ! J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite :).

**London123** : C'est un très beau compliment que tu m'as fait là, merci :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

**Mes amis, mes emmerdes.**

- Et j'ai du lui faire croire que Juliette était derrière lui pour lui faire ouvrir la bouche et lui donner l'antidote.

Il y eut un grand éclat de rire autour de la table et Drago se renfrogna, boudeur. Parfois, il détestait Hermione. La première chose qu'elle avait faite en s'asseyant à leur table habituelle aux Trois Balais avait été de crier « Vous n'allez pas en revenir ! » captant ainsi immédiatement l'attention de son auditoire. Blaise, Théodore et Ron avaient éclaté de rire à plusieurs reprises, tandis que George, qui était venu avec sa femme, Angelina, avait glissé quelques moqueries au fil de son récit.

- J'aurais bien voulu vous y voir, marmonna le blond, en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils rirent de plus belle et Drago poussa un profond soupir, lançant un regard noir à Hermione.

- Je te déteste.

Elle lui adressa un large sourire et but une longue gorgée de Bièraubeurre. Depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés, quelques minutes plus tôt, elle faisait de son mieux pour éviter le regard de Ginny fixé contre elle, mais elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Harry n'était pas là, ce soir, car il y avait un bal au Ministère auquel il était obligé de participer, en tant que candidat. Ginny avait préféré venir ici, parce que ces rendez-vous mondains ne l'intéressaient guère. Luna était avec lui.

Finalement, pour éviter le regard perçant posé sur elle, auquel venait parfois s'ajouter celui de Théodore, elle se tourna vers Neville.

- Alors, les préparatifs pour le mariage avancent ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait assurée.

S'il remarqua son trouble, il n'en montra rien.

- Oui, répondit-il. Théo a loué un château à quelques kilomètres de Londres qui sera parfait ! Les invitations seront envoyées dans la semaine et toutes les tenues pour Harry, Ron et toi sont prêtes. Nous sommes même en avance !

- Je suis sûre que tout sera parfait, s'enthousiasma Hermione.

- Oui ! D'ailleurs, merci encore pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous aider.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et hocha la tête.

- Plus que trois mois, souffla Neville d'un air rêveur.

- C'était à ça que ressemblait Drago quand il a essayé de violer une de ses pauvres élèves ? demanda George en pointant Neville du doigt.

L'intéressé grogna de plus belle, tandis que le professeur de botanique rougissait.

- A peu de choses près, oui, railla Hermione.

Ils rirent à nouveau et la soirée suivit son cours normal. Hermione se rendit dans la salle de bain pour essuyer ses joues humides. Elle avait tant ri qu'elle en avait pleuré. Elle se passa de l'eau sur le visage et sursauta violemment quand son regard croisa à nouveau le miroir. Derrière elle, se tenait Ginny, la mine déconfite.

Elle soupira et se tourna vers elle.

- Je t'écoute.

La rouquine parut soulagée de ne pas se faire repousser violemment. Elle s'appuya contre le mur et sembla chercher ses mots un moment, avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- La première fois, c'était cette soirée où Drago t'a ramenée, quand tu as essayé de… enfin, tu vois. Harry a du partir pour une urgence au Ministère et nous nous sommes disputés. Je lui ai dit que c'était le seul jour de la semaine où nous pouvions nous retrouver mais il est parti quand même. J'étais très énervée, mais surtout triste. Petit à petit, tout le monde est rentré et il ne restait plus que Théo et moi…

Sa voix se brisa mais elle continua, se mordant la lèvre.

- Nous avons discuté de mon couple et je me suis mise à pleurer. Il m'a réconforté… Il a séché mes larmes… Et il m'a embrassée. J'ai été incapable de le repousser, murmura-t-elle, sa voix tremblant de plus en plus à mesure qu'elle avançait dans son récit. C'est stupide mais j'ai eu l'impression d'avoir de l'importance à nouveau… Avec Harry qui travaille toujours, je me sens souvent très seule…

- Je suis là pour ça, moi, soupira Hermione en s'approchant d'elle.

Ginny fit non de la tête.

- Toi, tu es toujours fourrée avec Drago ces derniers temps. Luna est occupée à préparer son mariage, quant à Ron, entre ses entrainements de Quidditch et ses groupies, il n'a pas beaucoup de temps à m'accorder.

- Je ne suis pas toujours fourrée avec Drago ! protesta la brune, avant de se renfrogner sous le regard dur de son amie. En tout cas, je l'aurais volontiers laissé tomber si tu m'en avais parlé !

- Peu importe, soupira Ginny. Je me suis laissée aller dans ses bras… Le lendemain, j'ai fui et Harry n'était toujours pas rentré à la maison, donc il ne s'est rendu compte de rien.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- La deuxième fois s'est déroulée un peu de la même façon… La troisième fois, il est venu à la maison. Harry travaillait encore une fois tard et les enfants étaient déjà couchés. Théo a débarqué en me disant qu'il avait besoin de moi, que je lui manquais chaque seconde où je n'étais pas là, et pleins de choses de ce genre qu'Harry ne me dit plus depuis des années… J'ai craqué… C'était quelques jours avant le repas chez nous. Quand il est venu chez nous, il m'a avoué qu'il t'en avait parlé, sans te dire que j'étais la fille en question…

Hermione poussa un profond soupir quand son amie se tut enfin. Elle s'approcha d'elle et la prit gentiment par les épaules, puis dans ses bras.

Ginny se laissa aller contre elle, sans pleurer néanmoins. Ce n'était pas vraiment son genre.

- Suis-je un monstre ? murmura Ginny, en s'agrippant à elle comme à une bouée.

Hermione claqua la langue contre ses dents avec une moue réprobatrice.

- Non, je ne pense pas, répondit-elle. Mais je ne vois qu'une solution à ton problème.

Ginny releva la tête, pleine d'espoir.

- Laquelle ?

- En parler à Harry.

La rouquine baissa à nouveau les yeux et hocha doucement la tête.

- Je sais, mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il me quitte. Je l'aime, tu sais.

- Je sais, souffla Hermione. Mais c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Et puis, tu n'étais pas à Gryffondor pour rien !

Ginny eut un petit sourire et elle passa une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure rousse indomptable.

- Merci, Mione. Merci d'être mon amie malgré tout. Merci de ne pas me juger.

Hermione eut un sourire tendre.

- Je ne le ferais jamais.

Plus détendues, elles sortirent des toilettes et rejoignirent leur table, où leurs amis riaient aux éclats, se moquant toujours de Drago qui affichait une mine complètement dépitée.

- J'aurais du te tuer pour que tu ne parles pas, dit-il à Hermione quand elle prit place en face de lui.

Elle éclata de rire et la soirée reprit son cours.

.

Ainsi, les jours et les semaines passèrent avec une rapidité déconcertante. Le mois de juin était arrivé si vite qu'ils avaient à peine vu le temps passer.

Ils poursuivaient toujours leur routine. Tous les samedis soirs, ils se retrouvaient aux Trois Balais. Leurs soirées se déroulaient dans une ambiance joviale. Il était de plus en plus rare qu'Harry se joigne à eux, complètement pris par sa campagne, et quand il venait, il était si fatigué qu'il ne parlait presque pas de toute la soirée.

Ginny n'avait toujours pas trouvé le courage de lui parler de ses infidélités qui, d'ailleurs, se ne s'étaient plus reproduites depuis sa discussion avec Hermione. Théodore l'évitait au maximum, à son grand soulagement.

Quant aux préparatifs du mariage de Neville et Luna, ils pouvaient dire que tout était presque terminé. En réalité, il ne leur restait plus que leurs soirées d'enterrements de vie de jeune fille et de jeune homme pour que la tradition soit respectée et le mariage n'avait lieu que dans un mois.

Du côté d'Hermione, elle laissait sa vie suivre son cours. Elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de Cormac et Léa lui avait écrit quelques fois pour lui dire qu'elle allait bien, même si son père peinait à se rétablir.

Juliette Cohen avait été collée tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année et c'était d'ailleurs ce à quoi Hermione était occupée en ce moment. Elle surveillait la jeune fille, qui révisait pour ses ASPIC qui auraient lieu dans une semaine.

Pendant ce temps, Hermione feuilletait un magazine sorcier que Pansy lui avait prêté, cherchant désespérément à trouver un cadeau pour Drago. C'était son anniversaire dans deux jours et elle n'avait toujours rien.

Certes, pendant l'année, elle avait appris à le connaître et elle s'était rapprochée de lui plus qu'elle n'aurait même pu l'imaginer, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de ne pas avoir la moindre idée de ce qu'elle pourrait lui offrir.

Alors, elle avait fait une liste, sur un morceau de parchemin de tout ce qu'elle pourrait lui offrir, mais elle avait fini par écarter elle-même toutes ses propositions.

Ingrédients pour ses potions : ça lui rappellerait trop le travail. Une chemise : il en avait des centaines. Un bijou pour hommes : il ne portait jamais rien d'autre que la chevalière avec le sceau des Malefoy. Un nouveau parfum : elle aimait trop le sien pour ça. Un livre : il se moquerait d'elle.

Elle avait même songé à lui offrir un objet moldu, mais il l'aurait probablement tuée sur place.

Hermione poussa un long soupir ennuyé et releva les yeux vers l'étudiante de Serpentard, qui prenait des notes, son livre de Métamorphose grand ouvert. Elle était certaine que tout le monde lui avait déjà trouvé un cadeau, sauf elle et elle s'en voulait d'autant plus qu'à chaque anniversaire qu'ils avaient fêté, cette année, il était toujours venu avec un merveilleux cadeau.

Il avait offert à Neville tous ces échantillons d'engrais rare, à Ginny une somptueuse robe de cocktail, à Pansy un abonnement à vie à _Sorcières Hebdo_. En clair, il était très doué pour faire des cadeaux et elle, elle était nulle.

Elle avait également pensé à lui offrir des places de Quidditch mais elle trouvait cela trop impersonnel. Elle voulait lui offrir un cadeau qui marquerait cette amitié qui était née entre eux durant cette année. Par Morgane, qu'elle pouvait le maudire d'être un homme si difficile. C'aurait été tellement plus simple si elle avait pu lui offrir une simple montre !

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et elle ferma brutalement le magazine quand Drago entra. Il lui lança un regard empli de soupçons mais ne releva pas.

Juliette Cohen avait presque bondi sur sa chaise en apercevant son professeur de potions et se tenait désormais bien droite sur sa chaise, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadant sur ses épaules, bombant le torse pour mettre sa poitrine en avant.

Hermione roula des yeux, désespérée par cette gamine.

- Mlle Granger, puis-je vous parler un instant ? demanda Drago avec un sourire poli.

Elle faillit éclater de rire mais se contenta d'hocher la tête, trop contente de pouvoir échapper pour quelques minutes à ce silence insupportable. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Qu'y a-t-il, M. Malefoy ? ironisa-t-elle en se postant face à lui.

- Rejoins-moi en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie quand tu aurais fini de faire du peste-sitting.

- Pourquoi faire ? s'enquit Hermione, haussant un sourcil.

- J'ai besoin de décompresser, je n'en peux plus de corriger toutes ces copies pour les BUSE. Je n'ai mis presque que des Désolant pour le moment.

Puis, sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il l'embrassa sur le front et partit vers les escaliers, les mains dans les poches.

- Je n'ai pas dit oui ! lui cria-t-elle.

Il se retourna vers elle, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres, continuant à s'approcher des escaliers à reculons.

- Je ne t'ai pas proposé un rendez-vous, Granger, juste de se détendre un peu, railla Drago. Et puis, toi et moi savons très bien que tu viendras.

Et il disparut à l'angle du couloir. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire aux lèvres puis rejoignit la classe où l'étudiante lui lança un regard noir. Elle reprit place derrière le bureau et recommença à feuilleter le magazine.

- Vous sortez avec le professeur Malefoy ? cracha une voix.

Hermione roula des yeux et posa son magazine, dardant la Serpentard d'un regard autoritaire.

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit des choses qui vous concernent, Mlle Cohen, rétorqua-t-elle froidement.

La jeune fille poussa un grognement d'exaspération parfaitement exagéré et marmonna quelques mots.

- Je vous conseille de passer à autre chose, jeune fille, reprit Hermione. M. Malefoy est d'onze ans votre aîné et par-dessus tout votre professeur, je pense être plutôt réaliste si je vous dis que vous n'avez pas la moindre chance avec lui.

Juliette lui lança un regard noir, puis se reporta sur ses révisions. Il passa encore une demi-heure avant qu'elle ne la libère.

Hermione passa par ses appartements pour ranger le magazine, puis se rendit immédiatement à la Tour d'Astronomie. Drago y était déjà, assis à la fenêtre, les pieds dans le vide. Il se retourna en l'entendant arriver et lui adressa un sourire éblouissant qui la fit rougir.

Elle prit place à côté de lui, pas très rassurée par la hauteur mais s'efforça d'avoir l'air courageuse. Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien, tout de même !

Il parut remarquer qu'elle n'était pas très à l'aise car il eut un sourire narquois, bien qu'il ne fit aucun commentaire. Aussitôt qu'elle fut assise, il lui tendit une Bièraubeurre. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant la cigarette entre ses doigts.

- Depuis quand tu fumes ? s'exclama Hermione, outrée.

- Je ne fume pas, répondit Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. Juste une de temps en temps, avec Théodore ou quand j'ai besoin de décompresser.

- C'est une très mauvaise habitude ! Par ailleurs, ce sont les moldus qui ont inventé ça, tu le sais ? gronda-t-elle, pensant que l'argument moldu ferait mouche.

Il n'eut pour seul effet que de le faire rire.

- Pas celles-ci, Hermione.

Il lui jeta son paquet dans les mains et elle l'observa avec une moue dubitative. Il portait le sceau d'un magasin de l'Allée des Embrumes. Elle soupira en le voyant tirer une nouvelle bouffée mais ne chercha pas à l'en dissuader davantage, sachant que ce serait comme convaincre Ron que les Canons de Chudley étaient une mauvaise équipe. Elle ouvrit donc sa boisson et en but une longue gorgée, avant de porter son regard sur l'horizon.

Le soleil était en train de se coucher, colorant les nuages d'une couleur rosâtre à couper le souffle et sublimant la Forêt Interdite qui n'avait alors plus rien d'inquiétant. Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, côte à côte, les pieds dans le vide.

Hermione s'était rarement sentie aussi bien qu'à cet instant, avec lui. Elle avait complètement oublié sa phobie des hauteurs. Souriant, elle posa sa tête sur son épaule avant de se détacher presque aussitôt, grimaçant.

- Tu sens la cigarette, déclara-t-elle, dégoûtée.

Il lui adressa un sourire moqueur, la cigarette coincée entre ses lèvres et lui fit un bref clin d'œil, amusé.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Où est Scorpius ?

- Chez mes parents. Il va y rester pour le dernier mois. J'ai trop de travail pour le moment, entre les copies à corriger, les cours, les ASPIC qui arrivent et mon entreprise, je ne sais plus vraiment où donner de la tête. Je le récupère à la fin du mois. Mimon est parti avec lui.

- Vas-tu réussir à te faire à manger sans ton elfe ? railla Hermione, moqueuse.

- Non, je comptais sur toi pour me nourrir, femme, plaisanta Drago.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui pinça le bras et il rit. Il écrasa sa cigarette contre la pierre froide et la jeta dans le vide. Elle disparut dans une nuée d'étincelles avant d'atteindre le sol.

- Ecologique, en plus, ironisa Hermione.

- Ecolo quoi ? s'exclama Drago.

- Laisse tomber, soupira-t-elle, amusée.

- Encore un de tes trucs moldus ?

Elle hocha la tête et il lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- Tu sais que cette Cohen est vraiment persuadée d'avoir une chance avec toi.

Drago se contenta de grimacer avec un grognement de dégoût.

- Est-ce qu'elle est consciente que je suis beaucoup plus vieux qu'elle et que j'ai un minimum d'éthique ?

- Visiblement non, répondit Hermione.

Il sourit légèrement et but le reste de sa Bièraubeurre d'une traite. Drago baissa le regard vers le sol, à des dizaines de mètres d'eux. Il se souvint qu'il y a quelques années, il venait ici régulièrement en espérant avoir le courage de sauter. Il avait toujours été trop lâche.

Il secoua la tête pour se changer les idées et se tourna vers la brune à ses côtés, un sourire narquois au coin des lèvres.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu m'as acheté ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire innocent.

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

- Je ne te le dirais pas, Malefoy.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tu vas m'offrir, hein ?

Il avait vraiment l'air de beaucoup s'amuser, contrairement à elle.

- Bien sûr que si ! répondit Hermione, l'air indigné.

Drago haussa les épaules et se tourna vers l'horizon. Les nuages étaient désormais d'un gris sombre et le soleil avait complètement disparu derrière les arbres.

Hermione l'observa en silence, détaillant soigneusement chaque trait de son visage : la pâleur de sa peau, sa mâchoire carrée, son nez fin et droit, ses yeux d'un gris orageux, sa barbe naissante qui n'avait sur lui rien de négligé et ses cheveux ébouriffés qui tombaient gracieusement sur son front. Elle aurait sans doute pu rester ainsi à le regarder pendant des heures sans s'en lasser. Elle connaissait toutes les lignes de son visage par cœur, pour l'avoir si souvent scruté discrètement.

Parfois, elle se haïssait d'être si semblable à toutes ces idiotes qui lui courraient après, ou du moins, elle se haïssait de les _comprendre_.

- Quand tu auras fini de m'admirer, pourrais-tu arrêter de me fixer ? Ca devient gênant, lança Drago, sans pour autant quitter la Forêt Interdite du regard.

Hermione eut un petit sourire, mais ne détourna pas le regard pour autant. Elle avait une telle envie de l'embrasser à cet instant qu'elle dut se faire violence pour ne pas se jeter sur lui, ou ils risquaient de s'écraser au pied de la tour. Voyant qu'elle le fixait toujours, Drago se tourna vers elle, haussant un sourcil.

Elle ne répondit pas à son interrogation silencieuse, scrutant ses yeux qui la regardaient. Elle voulut poser sa main sur sa joue mais n'osa pas bouger le moindre muscle, de peur qu'il la repousse.

Certes, il était devenu affectueux avec elle, mais il n'allait jamais plus loin que de la tendresse purement amicale et elle se rendait compte qu'elle était un peu frustrée pour ça.

Elle ne voulait pas d'une relation avec lui, sinon physique. Elle voulait juste goûter à ses lèvres envoûtantes une fois. Rien qu'une fois.

Alors, le fixant toujours droit dans les yeux, elle s'avança lentement vers son visage, si lentement qu'il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte avant qu'elle ne soit qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il avala difficilement sa salive, mais fut incapable d'amorcer le moindre mouvement.

Hermione se sentait perdre pieds à mesure qu'elle s'approchait de lui, son parfum s'insinuant dans ses narines, envoûtant tout son corps. Si proche de lui, elle n'était plus maîtresse d'elle-même. Elle allait s'approcher encore, quand un bruit les fit sursauter.

Drago l'attrapa fermement par le bras alors qu'elle vacillait dangereusement et sauta de la fenêtre pour atterrir sur le sol, l'entrainant avec lui. Il pointa sa baguette en avant et fronça les sourcils.

- Qui est là ? demanda-t-il, une certaine hargne dans la voix.

Il y eut un petit bruit et trois silhouettes s'avancèrent vers eux timidement. Ils froncèrent les sourcils en les reconnaissant : Ambre Parkinson, Ted Lupin et Victoire Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'exclama Hermione, choquée. Le couvre-feu est passé.

- Eh bien, on voulait passer un peu de temps tous les trois, expliqua Teddy en baissant les yeux. On n'a jamais l'occasion de se voir en dehors des cours, puisqu'on n'est pas dans les mêmes maisons.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Retournez dans vos dortoirs ! Et plus vite que ça ! ordonna-t-il. Vous avez de la chance qu'on ne vous punisse pas ! Dix points en moins pour Gryffondor, Serdaigle et pour Serpentard ! Allez-y maintenant ! Vite !

Les trois jeunes gens ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et partirent en courant pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs. Arrivés au bout du couloir, ils s'arrêtèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

- Ton mensonge était très convaincant, Teddy, le félicita Victoire.

Il eut un sourire fier.

- Bon, retournons dans nos dortoirs, conseilla Ambre. Il faut que j'écrive à maman pour lui raconter ça !

- Je me charge d'écrire à Ginny, répondit Ted. A demain !

Et ils se séparèrent, un sourire fripon sur les lèvres.

.

_« Blaise, j'ai un problème. D. »_

_« Bonjour à toi aussi, Drago. D'ordinaire, les gens qui m'écrivent commencent par me saluer et me demander comme je vais alors je vais faire comme si tu étais civilisé. Je vais très bien, et toi ? »_

_« Crétin. »_

_« Quel est ton problème, mon égocentrique ami ? »_

_« Je crois qu'Hermione a essayé de m'embrasser. »_

_« Quelle surprise ! (Peux-tu comprendre l'ironie ou faut-il que je précise la présence de sarcasmes ?) »_

_« Comment ça quelle surprise ? Bien sûr que c'est une surprise ! HERMIONE GRANGER A ESSAYE DE M'EMBRASSER (je crois) ! »_

_« Tu crois ou tu es sûr ? »_

_« Je crois. »_

_« Alors pourquoi me fais-tu perdre mon temps ? »_

_« Tu es le pire ami de toute l'Angleterre. Pourquoi t'ai-je choisi pour être le parrain de mon fils ? »_

_« Bon, bon, calme-toi, Drago. Tu m'as choisi parce que je suis beau, intelligent, drôle et assez incroyablement riche pour le gâter ! Pour le problème Granger, je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire, tu ferais mieux d'en parler à Pansy. Pourquoi le baiser n'a-t-il pas eu lieu ? »_

_« On a été interrompus, il y avait des gosses qui trainaient par là. Enfin, je l'aurais sans doute repoussée, mais c'était vraiment étrange. Pendant un instant, j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle allait me sauter dessus. »_

_« Tu as peut-être rêvé. Ton succès auprès de la gente féminine t'est monté à la tête et tu vois des avances partout. Peut-être qu'elle voulait tout simplement te mettre un coup de tête. »_

_« Merci, Blaise, tu m'aides vraiment. »_

_« A ton service ! Parle-en à Pansy je te dis, je ne peux pas t'aider ! »_

_« Un vrai pote (Peux-tu comprendre l'ironie ou faut-il que je précise la présence de sarcasmes ?) »_

_« Ou alors, elle avait peut-être tout simplement trop bu comme cette fois où elle a failli te violer ! »_

_« Comment es-tu au courant ? »_

_« Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que Pansy allait garder ça pour elle ? »_

_« Je vous déteste, tous les deux. »_

_._

- Joyeux anniversaire Drago !

Il faillit faire une crise cardiaque en entrant dans les Trois Balais, où l'attendaient tous ses amis. Ils avaient hurlé à tue-tête dès qu'il avait mis un pied à l'intérieur.

Il eut un léger sourire et s'approcha d'eux pour les embrasser. George le força à porter un chapeau pointu ridicule et à souffler les bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire.

Chose faite, il ôta son horrible couvre-chef et s'assit à leurs côtés.

Il ouvrit ses cadeaux avec un sourire, s'amusant de voir à quel point Ron pouvait être maladroit parfois. Le rouquin lui avait offert un livre sur les Canons du Chudley, alors que c'était loin d'être son équipe favorite.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Ils rirent beaucoup, mangeant une part du gâteau de temps en temps. Quand tous furent occupés à quelque chose, Hermione se tourna vers Drago et lui tendit un petit paquet, avec un sourire.

Il l'ouvrit et fronça les sourcils en apercevant la petite boîte de carton. Il lut l'inscription, mais ça ne l'aida pas plus à déterminer ce dont il s'agissait.

- C'est moldu, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Ce sont des patches pour arrêter de fumer.

Drago éclata de rire, levant les yeux au ciel, et lui mit une légère tape sur l'épaule.

- Je ne fume pas, Hermione.

Elle rit à son tour et lui tendit deux autres paquets, plus sérieuse cette fois.

- Tu n'aurais pas du, souffla le blond. Je me serais bien contenté de ces… patches.

- Ouvre-les, ordonna-t-elle pour toute réponse.

Il s'exécuta, ouvrant d'abord le plus grand. Il s'agissait d'un livre de cuisine.

Drago haussa les sourcils et leva les yeux vers elle.

- Pour que tu puisses te faire à manger même quand Mimon n'est pas là, se justifia Hermione avec un sourire.

Il rit à nouveau, avant d'ouvrir le dernier paquet. Elle contenait une boîte en acajou, d'un noir sombre. Il n'était pas censé le savoir, mais elle l'avait choisie parce qu'elle s'accordait parfaitement avec l'autre boîte qu'elle avait trouvée un jour dans sa chambre, où il rangeait soigneusement toutes ses lettres.

Il ouvrit la petite boîte. S'y trouvait une magnifique plume, ainsi que plusieurs échantillons d'encre magique.

Drago lui sourit et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle rougit imperceptiblement et lui rendit son sourire.

.

_« Ginny, j'ai un problème. Hermione. »_

_« Que se passe-t-il ? »_

_« Je crève d'envie d'embrasser Drago à chaque fois que je le vois. »_

_« Alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? »_

_« Allô ? On parle de Drago Malefoy ! »_

_« Et alors ? » _

_« Dois-je vraiment t'expliquer ? »_

_« Quel type de relation tu veux avec lui ? »_

_« Je ne veux d'aucune relation avec lui ! »_

_« Eh bien voilà. Tu n'as qu'à coucher avec lui une fois et je suis sûre que toute cette tension sexuelle entre vous se sera envolée et vous pourrez être amis sans que tu n'aies envie de le violer. »_

_« C'est une blague ? »_

_« Pas du tout. »_

_« Merci, Ginny. Tu as été d'une grande aide. »_

_« N'use pas de sarcasme avec moi, jeune fille ! Je te conseille simplement ce qui me semble le plus logique ! Si l'attirance que tu as pour lui n'est que physique, c'est le moyen qui me semble le plus simple pour t'en débarrasser ! »_

_« Bonne nuit, Ginny. »_

_« Réfléchis-y ! »_

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Petite précision : je publie sur deux sites, celui-ci et un autre, et j'ai passé le cap des 200 reviews sur l'autre. Pour vous remercier, vous aurez le droit à trois chapitres au lieu de deux, cette semaine :).

Le prochain chapitre, "Enterrements de vie de célibataire", sera donc en ligne mardi !

Bises,

L.


	20. Enterrements de vie de célibataires

Comme promis, voici la suite !

Je tiens à préciser que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé et qu'il faut le consommer avec modération ! :)

Bonne lecture.

**Nono** : Merci à toi, je suis vraiment contente que tu sois si enthousiaste envers ma fiction :). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira !

**Reveuse** : Je n'ai pas lu les chevaliers d'émeraude, mais je suis d'accord avec toi, je n'aime pas les histoires où tous les personnes suivent une logique manichéenne ! Merci pour tous ces compliments ! :).

**Laurana18** : Merci beaucoup. Soigne-toi bien :).

**Aurlie** : Merci :).

**London123** : J'aime frustrer mes lecteurs ! :D. Encore merci, j'espère que la suite va te plaire !

**Mia Granger-Malefoy** : Vous êtes nombreuses à vous poser cette question, ahaha :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

**Enterrements de vie de célibataire**

- Vous vous rendez compte que vous risquez de lui donner la peur de sa vie ? murmura Drago, marchant à pas de loups pour ne pas faire grincer le plancher.

- Oui, répondirent Ron et George sur le même ton, visiblement très amusés.

Derrière eux, les filles murmuraient également que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Le mois de juillet venait de commencer et, le lendemain, le mariage de Neville et Luna aurait lieu.

C'était donc le soir même que se déroulaient leurs enterrements de vie de célibataires mais Ron, George et Pansy avaient insisté pour que ce ne soit pas l'histoire d'une nuit, mais bien de toute une journée.

Voilà pourquoi ils se retrouvaient chez Neville et Luna, à neuf heures du matin, marchant sur la pointe des pieds pour aller les réveiller.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre sans un bruit. Ron étouffa un juron quand Blaise lui marcha malencontreusement sur le pied et ils s'arrêtèrent net, regardant vers le lit pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas réveillé les futurs mariés mais ils dormaient à poings fermés.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous dans la chambre, George commença à parler normalement.

- Vous êtes prêts ? 1… 2… 3 !

- Debout ! hurlèrent-ils en chœur.

Neville fit un bond qui le projeta au sol, tandis que Luna se réveillait tranquillement, comme si elle avait eu droit à un doux réveil. Le professeur de botanique se redressa sur ses pieds et pointa sa baguette sur les intrus, paniqué. Il avait les cheveux dans tous les sens et il peinait à ouvrir complètement les yeux. Il le fit pourtant quand il reconnut les rires de ses amis.

- Je vous déteste, marmonna-t-il en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

Il se cacha sous l'oreiller en jurant, mais George se précipita sur lui et le lui retira.

- Allez, debout Neville ! On t'embarque !

- Mais c'est les vacances, bougonna le jeune homme.

- Debout ! cria Ron pour toute réponse.

Neville poussa un profond soupir et se leva, tandis que Luna s'était déjà rendue dans la salle de bain. On pouvait entendre l'eau couler.

- J'ai le droit de prendre une douche ? demanda Neville, toujours grincheux.

- Dans une demi-heure, on est parti ! répondit Blaise.

Le futur marié poussa un grognement puis les sortit de la chambre. Ils s'installèrent sur les canapés en attendant.

- Je pense qu'il va être de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, commenta Hermione avec un sourire. Au moins, nous, on sait que Luna est toujours joviale !

- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, rétorqua George avec un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon, on a tout ce qu'il faut pour qu'il soit de bonne humeur !

- Vous avez acheté de la drogue ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à Drago.

- Pourquoi c'est moi que tu regardes quand tu penses « drogue » ? s'indigna le blond.

- Dois-je vraiment t'expliquer ? répliqua Hermione avec une moue où perçait l'évidence.

- Espèce de peste, marmonna-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui pinça le dos de la main et il lui donna une tape sur la sienne. Ils relevèrent les yeux et Hermione fit mine d'ignorer les regards entendus de Ginny et Pansy posés sur elle, tandis que Drago s'étirait de tout son long pour venir poser les pieds sur la table basse. Elle voulut lui faire une remarque mais Luna sortit de la chambre.

Elle avait encore les cheveux mouillés, mais avait revêtu une robe d'été pâle jaune et verte qui mettait en avant la blondeur de ses mèches.

Elle les observa tous, avachis dans ses deux canapés, avec un air rêveur.

- Ca va être une bonne journée, prédit-elle de sa voix pensive en s'asseyant sur l'un des accoudoirs, à côté de Ginny.

Personne n'osa répondre, parce que son ton était trop assuré pour attendre une réponse.

Neville arriva quelques minutes plus tard, douché et habillé, mais toujours boudeur.

- Bien, allons-y ! s'exclama George en se levant d'un bond, l'attrapant par le bras et le tirant vers la sortie. A ce soir les filles !

Drago se redressa lentement, déposa un baiser sur les fronts d'Hermione et Pansy puis suivit le reste des garçons qui trainait Neville en chantant à tue-tête l'hymne de Poudlard.

Luna n'eut pas le temps de s'asseoir que Pansy l'entrainait à son tour.

- Où allons-nous ? demanda simplement la blonde.

- Tu verras, répondit l'ancienne Serpentard.

Une fois dehors, elles transplanèrent presque aussitôt. Elles eurent juste le temps de voir les garçons entrer aux Trois Balais avant de disparaître.

Pansy et Ginny avaient choisi de passer la matinée dans un centre de thalassothérapie magique pour que Luna soit parfaitement détendue avant le mariage. Hermione leur avait fait remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment besoin de ça, elle qui était toujours parfaitement calme, mais elle avait vite compris que c'était également pour _elles_, qu'elles avaient choisi cet endroit.

Elles étaient donc tous les quatre dans une petite pièce de l'institut, simplement vêtues d'un maillot de bain et enroulées dans des serviettes.

- Est-ce que je vais devoir me mettre nue ? demanda Hermione, un peu gênée.

- Mais non, rit Pansy. Seulement en maillot ! Ne sois pas si pudique, tu as un corps de rêve pour une femme de trente ans !

- Je n'ai pas encore trente ans, marmonna la brune pour toute réponse.

Pansy se contenta de rire. La porte s'ouvrit alors, sur quatre jeunes femmes, qui les firent s'allonger sur des tables de massage. Elles eurent droit à un long gommage à la bouse de dragon.

- De la bouse de dragon, soupira Hermione par moments, on va sentir la bouse de dragon !

- Tu as peur que Drago te repousse si tu sens mauvais ? se moqua Pansy.

Hermione voulut se redresser, mais la masseuse l'en empêcha, la maintenant fermement allongée.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? attaqua-t-elle donc, les sourcils froncés.

- Hermione, je t'en prie, rit Ginny, tout le monde a bien vu que tu avais envie de lui sauter dessus.

- En fait, corrigea Pansy, tout le monde sait que tu as envie de lui sauter dessus, sauf Drago.

- Je n'ai pas envie de lui sauter dessus.

Elle entendit Pansy et Ginny pouffer, puis un silence s'installa entre elles, lourd de sens.

- Bon d'accord, souffla Hermione, abattue. Peut-être que… que j'ai envie… de lui…

Elle se trouvait si ridicule de prononcer ces mots qu'elle s'arrêta net.

- Mais c'est tout ! Et puis ça finira bien par partir !

- Mione, ça fait des mois que ça dure ! Si ça avait du partir à un moment ou à un autre, ça serait fini depuis longtemps !

L'intéressée se contenta de pousser un juron grossier, préférant ignorer les remarques de ses amies.

- Je pense que mon conseil était judicieux ! Tu aurais du l'appliquer !

Pansy releva la tête, se tournant vers Ginny.

- C'était quoi ton conseil ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je pense que le plus simple serait qu'elle couche avec lui une fois. Juste une fois, comme ça, toute cette attirance qu'elle ressent s'envolerait et elle pourrait mener une vie normale sans que ses nuits ne soient hantées par Drago !

- Ginny ! s'exclama Hermione, cramoisie.

- Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, répondit Pansy comme si la brune n'avait pas parlé. Et puis, je connais Drago, je suis sûre qu'il ne serait pas contre une partie de jambes en l'air avec toi, ajouta-t-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.

Hermione s'empourpra davantage et poussa un grognement de colère avant de plonger son visage contre la table, cachée derrière ses cheveux, de façon à ce qu'aucune de ses trois amies ne puisse plus la voir.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit très judicieux, intervint Luna de sa voix cristalline.

- Merci, Luna ! souffla Hermione en relevant la tête.

- Parce que si Drago est un bon amant, elle voudra sans doute recommencer, acheva la blonde.

Pansy et Ginny éclatèrent de rire, tandis que la professeure affichait une mine déconfite. Même Luna était contre elle, ce n'était pas possible !

Elle ignora ses amies le reste de la matinée, se concentrant sur les bienfaits du bain à remous, puis du massage à l'huile de Mimbulus mimbletonia plutôt qu'aux regards amusés de ces traitresses.

A midi, elles quittèrent enfin le centre et se rendirent dans un restaurant assez chic de Londres où elles mangèrent copieusement. Hermione reprit part à la conversation, ravie de constater qu'elles avaient enfin épuisé le sujet Malefoy.

- Je me demande ce que font les garçons, souffla Pansy quand elles arrivèrent au dessert.

- Je doute qu'ils aient choisi la thalasso, plaisanta Hermione.

- Peut-être qu'ils sont partis à la pêche aux Viverolles, mon père dit que ça porte bonheur aux jeunes mariés.

- Moi, je pense qu'ils vont passer la journée à boire et qu'on devra les ramener nous-mêmes au château si on veut qu'ils assistent au mariage, lança Ginny en piquant dans son fondant au chocolat.

- Probablement, soufflèrent Pansy et Hermione d'une même voix.

.

En cet instant, Neville se maudissait d'avoir choisi ces monstres pour amis. Il les détestait comme il n'avait jamais détesté personne depuis Voldemort lui-même.

Il leur lançait des regards assassins toutes les trente secondes mais cela ne faisait qu'augmenter davantage leur hilarité.

Neville se trouvait au milieu du Chemin de Traverse, dans les mains un lourd panier rempli de gadgets du magasin de George qui n'appartenaient pas au rayon autorisé aux élèves de Poudlard mais plutôt aux sorciers majeurs (et en état de procréer) et il était forcé d'apostropher tous les passants pour leur demander de lui acheter quelque chose, car il avait été décidé qu'il n'aurait pas le droit de se changer tant qu'il n'aurait pas tout vendu.

C'était justement pour ça qu'il les haïssait. Il avait quitté sa robe de sorcier pour un t-shirt d'un rose qui ne pouvait plaire qu'à Lavande Brown où était écrit « Les gobelins au pouvoir ! Potter à l'abattoir ! » avec des paillettes argentées.

De ce fait, la plupart des passants lui lançait un regard outré et passait leur chemin, certains l'insultant même.

Assis à la terrasse d'un café, Ron, George, Harry, Théodore, Blaise et Drago en pleuraient presque de rire. Neville n'avait pour le moment vendu que deux objets… à des gobelins.

Abattu, il se dirigea vers ses « amis » et posa le panier par terre.

- Est-ce que ça compte si j'achète moi-même tout le stock ? demanda-t-il, désespéré.

George eut un sourire diabolique.

- Je te les fais tous au double du prix normal.

- Enfoiré, marmonna Neville.

Pourtant, il fouilla dans ses poches mais ne trouva pas sa bourse. Il l'avait oubliée sur la table basse ce matin, quand George l'avait tiré de force à l'extérieur. Il releva les yeux, avec un sourire forcé.

- Tu fais crédit ?

- Non, répondit le rouquin avec un grand rire.

Neville marmonna quelques insultes bien senties et repartit donc à sa tâche, expliquant aux gens qu'il enterrait sa vie de garçon et qu'il avait absolument besoin qu'ils leur achètent quelque chose, sous les rires de ses amis.

Quand midi arriva enfin, il lui restait une quinzaine d'objets. Sa technique d'expliquer aux passants sa situation avait plus bien marché.

Les garçons se dirigèrent donc vers lui. Ron jaugea d'un regard le reste du panier et lui mit une franche tape dans le dos.

- Ca suffira, je pense. Félicitations Neville, ça faisait trois mois que George essayait de se débarrasser de ces stocks !

Pour toute réponse, le futur marié fusilla les frères Weasley du regard.

- Allez, allons manger, proposa Drago en marchant vers le restaurant.

- Mais, je suis toujours habillé comme ça ! s'exclama Neville en pointant du doigt sa tenue ridicule.

- Je ne crois pas que tu aies tout vendu, rétorqua le blond avec un sourire narquois.

- Je vous déteste, marmonna Neville. Vous êtes les pires amis de tout le monde sorcier.

Harry éclata de rire et le prit par les épaules, le trainant à l'intérieur du restaurant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le pire est passé !

.

- J'espère quand même qu'ils ne lui font pas faire n'importe quoi, souffla Hermione en s'étirant sur sa chaise.

- Je suis sûre que tout se passe bien, répondit Ginny en buvant une longue gorgée de son cocktail.

L'après-midi débutant, elles étaient de retour au centre de thalassothérapie où elles flânaient au bord de la piscine, en sirotant des cocktails magiques qui leur donnaient l'impression d'être sur des nuages.

Luna avait fermé les yeux, chantonnant doucement un air des Weird Sisters, tandis que Pansy se faisait faire une manucure par l'une des masseuses de la matinée.

- Quel est l'intérêt exact de bronzer ? soupira la brune. On ne devrait pas plutôt célébrer la fin de vie de célibataire de Luna ?

- Ce sera pour ce soir, répondit Pansy en lui lançant un regard désespéré par-dessus ses lunettes de soleil. Et l'intérêt de bronzer est de se détendre, mais j'ai parfois l'impression que ce mot t'est étranger, Granger ! Alors, allonge-toi, ferme les yeux et détends-toi. A la fin de la journée, tu auras de magnifiques jambes halées.

- Et à quoi cela pourra-t-il bien me servir ? grogna Hermione.

Pansy eut un sourire narquois et elle regretta aussitôt sa question.

- La première chose que Drago regarde chez une femme, ce sont ses jambes.

Hermione poussa un soupir d'exaspération, et se retourna sur le ventre pour enfouir son visage dans la serviette qui lui servait d'appuie-tête.

- Tu m'énerves ! grommela-t-elle, sans pour autant changer de position.

- Tu as raison, il faut aussi que tu fasses bronzer ton dos, fut la seule réponse de Pansy.

Hermione songea un instant à lui lancer un sort pour la faire taire, mais elle avait laissé sa baguette dans les vestiaires.

.

- Encore un ! s'écria Neville en posant violemment son verre sur la table dans un bruit sourd.

- Ouais ! s'exclamèrent les garçons en applaudissant.

La serveuse arriva vers eux au pas de course et leur resservit à chacun un verre d'un alcool qu'ils avaient arrêté d'essayer d'identifier au bout du dixième verre.

- Cul sec ! s'égosilla George.

Aussitôt, d'un même mouvement, les sept hommes vidèrent leur verre, la tête en arrière et le reposèrent presque aussitôt.

- Premier ! s'exclama Théodore. Je vous ai tous battus !

La serveuse revint vers eux, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je vous laisse la bouteille !

- Tu peux même en laisser deux, Mademoiselle, répondit Ron en vacillant dangereusement sur sa chaise.

- Trois, surenchérit Drago.

La jeune femme roula des yeux mais s'exécuta et quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous resservis.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elles font les filles d'après vous ? demanda Neville en plissant les yeux, comme pour réfléchir.

- Des trucs de filles, répondit Drago, non sans misogynie, vidant son verre d'une traite.

Neville eut un rire abruti.

- Vous croyez que Luna va me tuer quand elle va voir que j'ai un peu bu ?

- Non, répondit Blaise. Je pense qu'elle va te tuer quand tu auras la marque de rouge à lèvres d'une stripteaseuse sur le col.

- Une stripteaseuse ? s'enthousiasma Neville en se redressant précipitamment. Pour moi ?

- Non, pour Luna, ironisa Drago.

- J'ai une blague ! s'écria George, lui faisant tous sursauter.

Il posa ses yeux rouges sur Drago, Théodore et Blaise et eut un sourire carnassier.

- Pourquoi les Serpentard nagent-ils toujours au fond de la piscine. Personne ? Parce que, au fond, ils sont pas si cons !

Harry, Ron et Neville éclatèrent de rire, tandis que les trois anciens Serpentard les fusillaient du regard.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Gryffondor avec un cerveau ? rétorqua Drago en plissant les yeux d'un air mauvais. Une espèce en voie de disparition.

Blaise éclata de rire et lui mit une franche tape dans le dos, avant de vaciller sur sa chaise et de s'écrouler par terre. Tous les clients éclatèrent de rire et Théodore l'aida à se relever, hilare.

- Je vais bien ! s'écria Blaise en se tournant vers les clients pour faire la révérence. Saluez l'artiste !

- J'en ai une ! s'exclama Harry quand il fut rassit. Qu'est-ce qu'un élève intelligent dans la salle commune de Serpentard ? Un Gryffondor qui s'est perdu.

- Pas drôle, commenta mollement Théodore avec une moue vexée.

- Moi, moi ! s'écria Neville. Comment fait-on pour faire perdre deux kilos à une Serpentard ? On la démaquille !

Ron, Harry et George éclatèrent de rire, tandis que les trois autres levaient les yeux au ciel dans un mouvement parfaitement synchronisé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'un Gryffondor avec un demi-cerveau ? continua Blaise. Un génie ! Hermione n'a probablement qu'un demi-cerveau, mais à côté de vous, elle passe forcément pour un génie.

- Combien faut-il de Serpentard pour casser un verre ? rétorqua George. Deux ! Un pour le faire et un pour accuser un Gryffondor !

- Stop ! s'exclama Théodore. J'abandonne. Vous avez George dans votre équipe, c'est pas équitable !

- Ah ! Les Gryffondor sont les meilleurs !

Ils se tapèrent dans les mains comme s'ils venaient de gagner un match de Quidditch, tandis que Drago poussait un soupir résigné. Il attrapa la bouteille devant lui et fronça les sourcils en la voyant vide. Il se leva rapidement. Trop rapidement, car il se rendit compte à quel point sa tête tournait. Il regarda sa montre. Il était vingt heures. Ils avaient passé leur après-midi à boire et ils étaient tous dans un état lamentable. Les filles allaient les tuer.

Pourtant, il haussa les épaules et marcha d'un pas mal assuré jusqu'au comptoir, y déposant la bouteille vide.

- La prochaine tournée est pour moi, Mademoiselle !

Ses propos furent accueillis par une grande exclamation de joie à la table.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et commença à sortir deux nouvelles bouteilles.

Ils étaient dans un petit bar du Chemin de Traverse, entre Gringotts et l'Allée des Embrumes. Ils avaient évité les Trois Balais, de peur de croiser des gens qu'ils connaissaient (et surtout les femmes qu'ils devaient retrouver le soir même). Drago imaginait déjà la façon dont elles leur feraient la morale.

Il se rassit lourdement à côté des autres en déposant les deux bouteilles sur la table. Chacun se resservit abondamment et ils burent leurs verres d'une traite.

Avec un sourire, Drago s'alluma une cigarette, regardant la fumée prendre la forme d'un papillon ou d'un dragon.

Le carillon de l'entrée raisonna et, d'un même mouvement, tous leurs regards se posèrent sur les deux jeunes femmes qui venaient d'entrer.

- Mon vieux, je crois qu'on te cherche, railla Drago.

Neville se retourna vivement, juste à temps pour apercevoir les deux créatures qui se penchaient vers lui, poitrine en avant, avec un sourire carnassier.

Il avala difficilement sa salive alors que l'une d'elles l'attrapait par la cravate pour le jeter sur un fauteuil, avant de s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

Neville leur lança un regard paniqué.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?

Pour toute réponse, ses amis éclatèrent de rire, tandis que la jeune femme se penchait vers lui.

- Profite du spectacle, lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix sensuelle.

.

- Can you dance the hipogriff? Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma. Flyin' off from a cliff. Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma. Swooping down, to the ground. Ma ma ma, ma ma ma, ma ma ma

Hermione, Ginny, Pansy et Luna se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la devanture des Trois Balais. Ces voix leur disaient quelque chose.

Elles se promenaient tranquillement dans Pré-au-Lard, après une soirée passée dans un autre bar de Pré-au-Lard, quand elles les avaient entendus.

Elles pénétrèrent dans le bar où ils avaient leurs habitudes et s'arrêtèrent net à l'entrée. C'était un véritable capharnaüm.

Neville et Blaise étaient sur l'estrade, chantant à tue-tête une chanson des Weird Sisters en vacillant dangereusement sur leurs pieds, accompagnés par Harry, Ron et George qui étaient debout sur leurs chaises, criant les paroles en se tenant par les épaules. Non loin d'eux, Drago sirotait un verre d'une boisson ambrée, une jeune femme aux jambes hâlées interminables assise sur ses genoux et lui picorant le cou de baisers sensuels. Il ne semblait même pas l'avoir remarquée, observant ses amis d'un œil distrait.

De là où elles étaient, elle pouvait même voir à quel point ses yeux étaient rougis par l'alcool. A ses côtés, Théodore dormait à moitié sur la table, un verre dans la main et une cigarette éteinte dans l'autre.

Aucun d'eux ne semblait les avoir aperçues alors elles décidèrent d'en jouer. Elles se faufilèrent discrètement jusqu'aux toilettes, en tentant de retenir leur rire alors que Neville s'étalait par terre et que Drago accourait pour le relever, faisant tomber la donzelle qui avait entrepris de déboutonner sa chemise.

Elles entrouvrirent légèrement la porte, les espionnant discrètement, leurs quatre têtes superposées les unes sur les autres.

Drago releva Neville qui éclata d'un rire gras.

- Demain, je vais épouser Luna ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire niais.

Pour toute réponse, les autres garçons applaudirent à tout rompre. Luna laissa échapper un soupir d'aise.

- Et moi, je vais épouser Ginny parce que Ginny est la femme de ma vie ! s'écria Harry.

- Tu l'as déjà épousée, rétorqua Drago en se dirigeant vers leur table, tanguant dangereusement.

- C'est vrai, répondit le survivant, semblant apprendre une grande nouvelle. Et si c'était à refaire, je le referai !

- Santé, mon frère ! s'exclama Ron en tapant son verre contre le sien, trop fort car une partie de liquide échoua sur la veste de George.

Son frère le regarda avec de grands yeux, le fusillant du regard. Il plissa dangereusement les yeux et prit son propre verre pour le vider sur la chemise du rouquin. Ron eut un air outré. Il attrapa le verre d'Harry et voulut le lancer sur George, mais il parvint à l'esquiver grâce aux quelques reflexes qu'il lui restait et la boisson atterrit sur Théodore, qui se réveilla en sursaut.

- Que personne ne bouge ! s'écria-t-il, paniqué.

Il regarda autour de lui, semblant réaliser peu à peu où il se trouvait. Puis, il jaugea du regard ses vêtements trempés, son visage se ferma brutalement tandis que des gouttes tombaient de ses cheveux sur la table. Il sortit sa baguette et pointa Blaise, qui riait exagérément fort.

- Aguamenti !

Par miracle, son état ne lui empêcha pas d'utiliser la magie et un grand jet d'eau sortit du morceau de bois pour venir arroser le métis.

Depuis les toilettes, les femmes regardaient la scène, n'osant rire pleinement, pouffant doucement, attendant le moment où les choses dégénèreraient.

Neville glissa sur la flaque qui s'était formée à terre et tomba sur les fesses, entrainant avec lui un Drago un peu sonné, tandis que Blaise reprenait ses esprits, mouillé des pieds à la tête.

Il se tourna vers le brun qui s'était levé et éloigné de la table, par peur des représailles.

- A l'attaque ! s'écria-t-il en courant vers lui, baguette en avant.

Théodore évita juste à temps le jet d'eau qui fonçait droit sur lui.

Derrière son bar, Rosmerta observait la scène, complètement décontenancée. Drago se releva péniblement et frotta ses yeux alourdis par l'alcool. Il s'assit à une autre table, à une distance respectable de ses amis devenus incontrôlables et alluma une cigarette. Il n'en tirait qu'une première bouffée quand elle s'éteignit brutalement. Il reprit ses esprits pour se rendre compte qu'il était trempé à son tour.

A quelques mètres de là, Ron le regardait avec un grand sourire, baguette en avant. Le blond se leva lentement, pour ne pas que sa tête tourne, et lui jeta un regard à faire geler en Enfer.

Il attrapa la bouteille la plus proche et courut vers Ron, qui n'eut pas le temps de l'esquiver, glissant sur une flaque et s'écroulant. Drago s'arrêta devant lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur et lui vida le liquide sur la tête avec un rire diabolique, le rouquin criant à la mort.

Voyant la situation dégénérer plus que de raison, les quatre jeunes femmes sortirent rapidement des toilettes.

- Stop ! hurla Ginny, sa voix magiquement amplifiée.

Un lourd silence s'installa dans le bar et ils se tournèrent tous d'un même mouvement vers elle. Neville était assis sur Théodore, pendant que Blaise avait sa baguette pointer vers ce dernier. Ron était toujours à terre, aux pieds de Drago qui avait suspendu son geste, tandis qu'Harry et George s'étaient cachés derrière une banquette. Ron se releva d'un bond, aidé par le blond et ils se postèrent tous les sept devant les jeunes femmes.

- Nettoyez-moi tout ça ! hurla la rouquine.

Drago se retourna et, d'un mouvement de baguette, la pièce fut dans l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvée.

- Grâce à vous, Neville va avoir la gueule de bois le jour de son mariage.

L'intéressé s'avança d'un pas chancelant et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa fiancée, qui lui sourit tendrement.

- Il y avait des stripteaseuses, dit-il avec un rire idiot.

Drago se tapa le front avec la main, désespéré.

- Mais elles n'étaient pas aussi jolies que toi, ajouta Neville.

- Oh, pourtant, celle qui était avec Drago tout à l'heure était très jolie, répondit la blonde d'un air pensif.

- Ce n'était pas une stripteaseuse, rétorqua l'intéressé. Enfin, je crois…

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire tandis que Ginny, Hermione et Pansy levaient les yeux au ciel.

- Allez, les ivrognes, soupira Pansy. On rentre au château. Il faut dormir un peu si on veut être en forme demain matin !

- Il faut que j'appelle la limorime, déclara Théodore en s'agrippant à son bras pour tenir sur ses pieds. Tu es jolie, Pansy, ajouta-t-il, tu as mis du rouge à lèvre.

Il accompagna sa remarque en passant un doigt maladroit sur les lèvres de l'ancienne Serpentard, qui leva les yeux au ciel et l'empoigna par la manche pour le trainer à l'extérieur. Blaise les suivit en trottinant, George, Neville et Ron sur les talons, bras dessus bras dessous, tandis que Ginny attrapait son mari pour faire de même avec Luna. Hermione se planta devant Drago, les mains sur les hanches, le fixant d'un air noir.

Il lui adressa un sourire éblouissant et se redressa pour l'embrasser sur le nez.

- T'es pas belle quand tu boudes, déclara-t-il, dans un élan de philosophie, avant de prendre la suite des autres en titubant.

Hermione fit mine d'ignorer ses joues en feu et le rejoignit, le laissant s'appuyer contre elle pour qu'il marche droit.

- Bon et comment on y va à ce château ?

- Tu vas voir ! répondit Théodore avec un sourire enthousiaste, toujours pendu au bras de Pansy.

Il tapota sa baguette et quelques secondes après, une limousine noire se garait devant eux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Drago en pointant l'engin du doigt avec une moue suspicieuse.

- Une limorime ! répondit son ami en bombant le torse d'un air fier. C'est un machin moldu mais celle-ci est magique.

- La dernière fois que je suis montée dans une voiture volante, ça s'est mal fini, souffla Harry entre deux hoquets.

Ron éclata d'un rire gras.

- On dit une limousine, corrigea Hermione, mais les garçons ne l'écoutaient pas.

Drago s'éloigna d'un pas et croisa les bras avec une moue boudeuse.

- Il est hors de question que je monte là-dedans ! Je ne prendrai pas le risque de faire de mon fils un orphelin.

Hermione roula des yeux et le poussa à l'intérieur, désespérée. Les banquettes étaient beaucoup plus grandes que ce qu'elle avait pu voir dans les films moldus, agrandies magiquement. Elle s'installa avec Drago dans le fond, tandis que les autres entraient à leur tour. Une fois qu'ils furent tous installés, la limousine démarra et le blond s'accrocha à la banquette comme à une bouée de sauvetage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'écria-t-il, paniqué. Pourquoi ça bouge ? C'est quoi ce bruit ?

- La ferma, souffla Hermione en le pinçant.

Il lui lança un regard paniqué, mais ne dit plus rien le reste du voyage, s'allongeant sur la banquette, la tête sur les genoux de la brune. Il fermait les yeux, espérant faire disparaître l'angoisse que lui suscitait le fait d'être dans un appareil moldu mais il en était incapable. Le véhicule tanguait dangereusement. Ou alors, c'était sa tête, il n'aurait su le dire.

Il se détendit quand Hermione glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les caresser doucement. Le temps qu'il se sente totalement rassuré, ils étaient arrivés.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, ils ne virent pas bien le château où se déroulerait le mariage le lendemain. Plongé dans l'obscurité, le lieu n'avait pourtant rien d'effrayant. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur à la suite de Théodore, qui avait les clés, et allumèrent les lumières.

Le hall était somptueux. Un énorme tapis rouge sang s'étendait sur toute sa surface, menant directement vers des escaliers de marbre blanc. Il y avait plusieurs plantes vertes ça et là et des meubles d'un bois noble.

Les jeunes femmes ne s'attardèrent pourtant pas sur la décoration, trop pressés de se débarrasser des ivrognes qui les accompagnaient.

Luna partit coucher Neville, puis prit une chambre à part comme le voulait la tradition. Pansy se chargea de mettre Blaise et Théodore au lit, tandis que Ginny s'occupait de ses frères et de son mari.

Hermione attrapa Drago, qui s'était allongé sur le tapis du hall en fredonnant. Il se laissa guider sans broncher et elle prit l'une des dernières chambres vides pour l'y mettre. Elle l'assit sur le lit et défit les boutons de sa chemise sans un mot, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point elle était troublée par cette proximité.

Soudain, sans prévenir, le blond se laissa tomber sur le lit, la prenant par les poignets pour l'entrainer avec lui. Il rit de bon cœur et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Reste avec moi, murmura Drago en la prenant par la taille, enlevant ses propres chaussures d'un mouvement avec ses orteils.

Hermione essaya de se relever mais il la maintint fermement contre le matelas, poussant un grognement de désapprobation.

- J'ai ma propre chambre, répondit-elle en s'empourprant.

- M'en fiche. Reste avec moi. Comme ça, je te laisserai me violer, depuis le temps que tu essaies.

Il éclata à nouveau de rire et elle dut faire preuve de toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas faire de même. Elle s'extirpa de son étreinte et acheva de déboutonner sa chemise, avant de la lui enlever. Il se laissa faire docilement et elle la posa soigneusement sur une chaise.

Elle se retourna vers lui pour le coucher mais son regard s'arrêta sur son torse et elle fronça les sourcils. Elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant, parce qu'elle n'en avait jamais eu l'occasion, mais son torse était strié de diverses cicatrices. Il y en avait plusieurs petites, deux sur ses épaules, trois autres sur son ventre et une autre entre celles-ci. La plus impressionnante partait de son nombril pour s'arrêter au niveau de ses côtes, sur le côté, elle était d'un rouge sombre, comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêtée de saigner.

Elle approcha lentement ses doigts pour les frôler mais le blond sembla retrouver ses réflexes, car son poignet fut enfermé dans une poigne de fer.

- Ne touche pas, cracha sèchement Drago.

Hermione éloigna immédiatement sa main, surprise.

- D'où viennent-elles ? murmura-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il montra les plus petites d'un vaste geste de la main.

- Celles-ci me viennent d'Harry, répondit-il. Sectumsempra, tu te souviens ?

Elle ne répondit pas, choquée et, malgré son interdiction, elle passa finalement ses doigts sur la profonde balafre qui barrait son ventre. Il serra la mâchoire mais ne fit plus rien pour la repousser.

- Et celle-ci ?

Drago poussa un profond soupir et, sans un mot, ôta son pantalon pour se retrouver en boxer. Il se glissa sous les couvertures et lui tourna le dos.

- Finalement, je ne veux plus que tu restes, dit-il en retrouvant son air boudeur.

- Drago…

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié, répondit-elle, vexée. Je veux juste savoir.

Il ne répondit pas, les plongeant dans un profond silence. Elle soupira, ôta ses ballerines, et s'allongea à côté de lui, contre son dos, enlaçant sa taille de son bras. Elle déposa un baiser sur son épaule nue mais il ne réagit pas, renfrogné.

- Bonne nuit, Drago, murmura Hermione en se redressant.

Elle allait quitter le lit mais il la rattrapa brusquement par le poignet. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer le mot « Quidditch » qu'elle se retrouvait allongée à côté de lui, sous les couvertures. Il se positionna à une distance respectable d'elle et éteignit les lumières.

Elle allait parler mais il enserra brutalement sa taille pour la serrer contre lui.

- Tais-toi, souffla-t-il simplement, la faisant frissonner sans en avoir conscience.

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux et s'endormit presque aussitôt, l'alcool naviguant toujours dans ses veines. Hermione n'osa plus bouger, s'avouant mentalement qu'elle était plutôt heureuse de la situation. Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans ses bras et ferma les yeux pour trouver le sommeil à son tour.

* * *

><p>Voilà, j'espère que les ivrognes vous ont plu !<p>

Le prochain chapitre, "Pour le meilleur et pour le pire", sera en ligne jeudi ! :).

Bises,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Une review et vous pourrez mettre Drago au lit après qu'il ait trop bu ;).


	21. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire

Chères lectrices, je vous demanderais de suivre les instructions que vous croiserez lors de la lecture de ce chapitre :).

Bonne lecture.

**Laurana18** : Tu auras tes réponses dans les lignes qui vont suivre :). Merci beaucoup pour la review !

**London123** : Théo a en effet fait un compliment à Pansy, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'elle en soit ravie, étant donné son état d'ébriété :). J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

**Mia Granger-Malefoy** : Tous les mêmes ! :). Merci !

**Chouchouille** : Tes réponses dans ce chapitre. J'espère que ça te plaira :).

**Mihn** : Merci :).

**Margaux** : Merci beaucoup :D.

**Aurlie** : Merci, j'espère ne pas te décevoir !

**Byuul** : Merci pour tes reviews ! Je comprends que 7 chapitres d'affilée, ça donne envie de continuer, mais tu devras attendre, COMME TOUT LE MONDE ! :D. Pour ce qui est du mariage, tu as toutes tes réponses en bas ! Drago arrive, j'espère que tu lui as fait de la place ! :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

**Pour le meilleur et pour le pire**

Hermione se réveilla la première, confortablement installée dans les bras de son ami. Elle referma les yeux alors qu'il s'agitait dans son sommeil. Elle voulait rester ici encore un peu, peut-être qu'il ne bougerait pas s'il pensait qu'elle dormait.

Pourtant, quand il ouvrit les yeux à son tour, Drago grimaça en l'apercevant ainsi contre lui et, le plus doucement possible, il s'extirpa de son étreinte, mais resta allongé dans le lit, fixant le plafond.

Hermione fit mine de se réveiller. Elle poussa un petit grognement et retint un bâillement avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux pour rencontrer les siens, plus gris qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Il ne dit rien, fronçant les sourcils, et reposa son regard sur le plafond. Elle s'allongea également sur le dos et l'imita, observant avec une attention toute particulière la peinture blanche où l'on ne distinguait pas la moindre écaille.

- Il y a une question que je me pose depuis un moment, déclara Drago, la voix légèrement rauque.

Elle ne répondit pas, alors il continua.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec Ron ? Je veux dire, c'était tellement évident que vous finiriez ensemble à Poudlard…

Hermione eut un petit sourire et elle sortit les jambes de sous la couverture pour s'allonger par-dessus.

- Nous avons été ensemble un moment… Mais il est devenu joueur de Quidditch et moi, j'ai travaillé au Ministère, avant Poudlard. La distance nous a permis de réaliser que nous ne nous aimions que comme un frère et une sœur. Ron a été mon premier amour mais nous avons trop attendu, alors les sentiments n'étaient plus si forts qu'au début… Tu comprends ?

Il acquiesça du chef et ferma les yeux, prêt à se rendormir.

- D'où te vient cette cicatrice ?

Il les rouvrit, mais uniquement pour lui lancer un regard assassin.

- Pourquoi es-tu si curieuse ? soupira-t-il finalement, se radoucissant devant son sourire timide.

Hermione se tourna vers lui et passa délicatement ses doigts sur la balafre d'un rouge sombre, retraçant la ligne de son nombril à ses côtes. Elle n'y avait pas fait attention, la veille, mais la vue de la Marque des Ténèbres, criarde, sur son bras, la refroidit un peu.

Elle ôta ses doigts et se retourna vers le plafond.

- Voldemort, l'entendit-elle souffler. Elle me vient de Voldemort.

- Comment c'est arrivé ? demanda-t-elle, choquée.

- Tu dois te souvenir de ce jour… quand vous avez été capturés, Harry, Ron et toi, et qu'on vous a emmenés au manoir ? Vous vous êtes échappés grâce à Dobby. Eh bien, il m'a puni parce que je n'ai pas reconnu Harry.

- Pourquoi continues-tu à mentir ? soupira Hermione. Nous savons tous que tu l'avais reconnu.

- Peu importe, souffla Drago.

Elle n'osa pas répondre, un peu gênée. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et ils sursautèrent violemment.

- Ah ! Vous êtes là ! s'écria Pansy. On vous a cherchés partout ! Mais… Attendez ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites, tous les deux, dans le même lit ? ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire narquois et un regard empli de soupçons.

- Rien de tout ce que tu es en train d'imaginer, rétorqua sèchement Drago. Je vais prendre une douche.

Il repoussa les couvertures et, sans un regard pour l'une ou l'autre, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain. Excitée, Pansy tapa des mains avant de se précipiter vers Hermione, sautant sur le lit.

- Il t'a dit la vérité, murmura l'ancienne Gryffondor avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche. Il ne s'est rien passé.

- Même pas un petit bisou ? demanda Pansy, visiblement déçue.

- Non, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. Bon, moi aussi je vais prendre une douche et mettre ma robe, si tu permets.

Elle sortit du lit à son tour, avant de se tourner vers Pansy, la main sur la poignée. Elle revint rapidement vers elle et se mit à chuchoter :

- Pansy, il faut que tu me le dises. Il y a une question qui me taraude depuis des mois et il refuse de me répondre.

Surprise, la jeune femme hocha la tête, haussant un sourcil.

- Qui est cette fille dont il a été amoureux ?

Pansy se figea brutalement. Visiblement, elle s'était attendue à tout, sauf à cela. Elle jaugea Hermione, son visage se fermant pour ne devenir qu'un masque impassible. Elle posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Crois-moi, il faut mieux que tu l'ignores. Et Drago me tuerait si je te le disais. Désolée.

Hermione poussa un profond soupir. Elle s'était attendue à cette réponse mais elle n'en était pas pour autant moins déçue. Elle haussa les épaules et tourna les talons pour utiliser une autre salle-de-bain.

Drago ouvrit alors la porte, se tournant vers Pansy, simplement vêtu d'une serviette et totalement sec.

- Pourquoi ne peut-elle pas simplement lâcher l'affaire ? souffla-t-il, désespéré.

Pansy eut un petit sourire.

- Tu sais comment elle est. Il n'y a pas plus curieuse qu'elle.

- Merci d'avoir répondu comme tu l'as fait, répondit Drago dans un soupir. Je ne veux pas qu'elle l'apprenne. J'aimerais simplement oublier et si elle le sait, ça ne risque pas d'aider… Je voudrais pouvoir ne plus y penser…

- Je sais, murmura Pansy en s'approchant de lui.

Elle déposa un long baiser sur sa joue et il la serra contre lui de sa main libre, l'autre tenant sa serviette, puis elle sortit de la chambre et il alla prendre une douche, pour de bon.

.

Hermione se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Sa robe était d'un bleu pâle et descendait jusqu'à ses pieds en un voile gracieux. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion des escarpins bleu marine que Pansy lui avait prêtés. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en un chignon lâche, quelques mèches coulant sur sa nuque et elle était légèrement maquillée, de façon à ce que ses yeux soient mis en avant.

Elle trouvait la fille dans le miroir plutôt jolie. Moins négligée qu'elle ne l'était d'ordinaire. Elle se tourna vers Luna, qui était sublime, dans une robe de mariée d'un jaune pâle assez original. Pour ceux qui ne la connaissaient pas, cela pouvait sans doute paraître étrange, mais pour Hermione, elle était magnifique, parce qu'elle était fidèle à elle-même, même le jour le plus important de sa vie.

On toqua à la porte et elle s'ouvrit sur Harry, qui portait un élégant costume trois pièces.

- Ça va commencer, souffla-t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front d'Hermione, puis enlaça brièvement Luna.

- Vous êtes toutes les deux magnifiques. Neville va probablement faire une crise cardiaque en te voyant, s'amusa-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Luna lui sourit d'un air rêveur, se retournant vers le miroir. Harry en profita pour prendre sa meilleure amie dans ses bras.

- Pas trop la gueule de bois ? murmura-t-elle à son oreille, amusée.

- Ça va, je n'étais pas le pire, répondit le brun en riant. Et Drago avait prévu le coup, on avait tous une potion contre les maux de tête dans nos costumes.

Hermione eut un léger sourire et le frappa gentiment à l'épaule.

- Bien, souffla Luna en se retournant, allons-y !

.

- Veux-tu prendre cette femme pour épouse légitime ? L'aimeras-tu, la consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, dans la maladie, comme dans la santé, et renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort?

- Oui, j'y consens, souffla Neville, la voix tremblante.

Derrière lui, Harry et Ron se tenaient droit, mais on pouvait lire sur leurs visages qu'ils étaient également très émus.

- Veux-tu prendre cet homme pour époux légitime ? L'aimeras-tu, le consoleras-tu, l'honoreras-tu, le garderas-tu, dans la maladie comme dans la santé, et, renonçant à toute autre union, lui resteras-tu fidèle jusqu'à la mort?

- Oui, j'y consens, déclara Luna à son tour.

Dans un silence solennel, ils échangèrent les alliances que Ron tenait sur un petit coussin brodé de rouge et de bleu.

- Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée.

Neville s'exécuta, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, tandis que l'audience applaudissait à tout rompre. Certains invités crurent même voir Minerva McGonagall essuyer une larme.

.

Hermione s'assit à la place qui lui avait été attribuée et sourit à Drago quand il prit place à sa gauche. A droite, il y avait Ron qui attendait la nourriture en rouspétant, tandis que Pansy, à ses côtés, le réprimandait pour son impatience.

Drago se pencha vers elle avec un sourire.

- Tu es magnifique, la complimenta-t-il. Tu ferais presque de l'ombre à Luna.

Elle rougit de plaisir.

- Presque, appuya Hermione en lui adressant un sourire éblouissant.

Il lui sourit en retour et passa un bras sur le dossier de sa chaise et Hermione en profita pour le détailler discrètement. Il était habillé assez simplement pour l'occasion. Un pantalon noir, des chaussures italiennes, une chemise blanche immaculée, rentrée dans son pantalon et une veste de costume noire également. Pourtant, il était beau comme un Dieu.

Ils se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Harry qui venait de se lever, à quelques mètres d'eux pour faire son discours. Hermione l'écouta d'une oreille distraite, plus concentrée sur le souffle de Drago qui venait s'échouer sur sa nuque nue, la brûlant plus que de raison et rendant sa respiration difficile.

Elle aurait été incapable de répéter le moindre de mot de ce que son meilleur ami venait de raconter. Aussi, quand tous les regards se posèrent sur elle, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, ni ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle commença à paniquer, alors qu'Harry la regardait en haussant un sourcil, semblant lui demander ce qu'elle faisait.

- Ton discours, entendit-elle Drago murmurer dans son dos, son bras toujours nonchalamment posé derrière elle.

Elle reprit ses esprits, ignorant les frissons qui lui secouaient l'échine et se leva, s'éclaircissant la gorge pour reprendre une contenance. Elle avait appris son bref discours par cœur, elle n'allait pas se laisser embrouiller parce que le blond était un peu trop proche d'elle.

- Je ne suis pas aussi douée qu'Harry pour les discours, déclara-t-elle après avoir amplifié magiquement sa voix.

Il y eut un grand rire dans la salle et elle réalisa qu'elle venait de plaisanter malgré elle et qu'Harry avait probablement raté son discours. Elle eut un sourire, comme pour montrer qu'elle était fière de cette blague qui n'en était pas une, puis se reprit.

- Vous savez tous les deux toute l'amitié que j'ai pour vous, souffla-t-elle en lançant un regard vers Neville et Luna, assis à quelques mètres d'elle à la table d'honneur, la grand-mère du jeune homme et Xenophilius Lovegood à leurs côtés. Je veux dire… Vous êtes des personnes exceptionnelles. On ne serait sans doute pas là si Neville n'avait pas eu une poussée de testostérone lors de cette bataille où il a tranché la tête de Nagini (Il y eut de nouveaux rires dans la salle) et Luna… Luna… Tu es… Luna et nous t'aimons tellement pour ça… Bon, plutôt que de me ridiculiser davantage, je vais passer à ce que je voulais vous dire vraiment.

Elle sortit un morceau de parchemin de son décolleté et il y eut à nouveau des acclamations dans la salle. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, amusée.

- Je suis vraiment nulle pour ce genre de choses, alors j'ai choisi d'utiliser les mots d'un autre pour vous parler… C'est d'un poète moldu.

Elle ouvrit le morceau de parchemin qu'elle avait soigneusement préparé et prit une profonde inspiration, incroyablement émue.

- « II est bon d'aimer : car l'amour est difficile. L'amour d'un être humain pour un autre, c'est peut-être l'épreuve la plus difficile pour chacun de nous, c'est le plus haut témoignage de nous même ; l'œuvre suprême dont toutes les autres ne sont que des préparations. L'amour ce n'est pas dès l'abord se donner, s'unir à un autre. L'amour, c'est l'occasion unique de mûrir, de prendre forme, de devenir soi-même un monde pour l'amour de l'être aimé. C'est une haute exigence, une ambition sans limite, qui fait de celui qui aime un élu qu'appelle le large. » (1)

Elle referma le papier et essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue, avec un petit rire gêné.

- Voilà, je suis ridicule. Je… Merci de m'avoir écoutée.

- Tu ne veux pas nous montrer où tu avais rangé ce papier ? plaisanta George, et la magie du moment fut rompue.

Angelina le frappa à l'épaule tandis que quelques invités se mettaient à rire. Hermione se rassit en riant. Drago descendit son bras de sa chaise pour le poser sur ses épaules et lui caressa doucement la nuque.

- Ne pleure pas, souffla-t-il en l'embrassant dans les cheveux.

- Ce sont des larmes de joie, rétorqua-t-elle en lui souriant.

- Peu importe, répondit Drago en essuyant sa joue d'un geste du pouce. Ton maquillage va couler et Pansy risque de t'assassiner pour ça.

Hermione rit de bon cœur et acquiesça de la tête. Ils n'ajoutèrent rien car des plats apparurent devant eux et Drago se détourna d'elle pour manger.

.

L'après-midi passa plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé et la nuit tomba rapidement, les lumières du château les enveloppant dans une douce obscurité. Une musique s'éleva sous le chapiteau et les mariés se levèrent pour effectuer leur traditionnelle danse.

Il y avait dans le château une grande salle de bal, mais ils avaient mangé à l'extérieur, la température du mois de juillet le permettant. Cependant, de là où ils étaient, ils pouvaient parfaitement apercevoir la pièce, puis qu'elle disposait de grands baies vitrées.

Luna et Neville dansaient gracieusement, sous les regards émerveillés de l'assistance. Une fois la première chanson finie, d'autres couples se levèrent pour aller les rejoindre dans la salle de réception.

Bientôt, il fut impossible à Hermione de retrouver Neville et Luna parmi la foule de danseurs. Elle n'avait pas bougé, observant la piste de danse, songeuse. Elle avait envoyé balader un jeune homme courageux qui était venu lui proposer une danse, parce que, dans ce climat d'amour étouffant pour elle, elle se rendait compte que le seul avec qui elle voulait danser sur une mélodie douce et envoûtante était assis à côté d'elle, sirotant un verre de vin en discutant avec Ron.

Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui, elle le savait. Elle avait juste envie d'une danse où elle pourrait caler sa tête contre son torse et ne plus penser à rien d'autre. Juste ça.

Elle se trouvait d'ailleurs considérablement idiote pour ça, mais le fait de se l'avouer à elle-même lui fit du bien.

Elle comprenait un peu la théorie de Ginny selon laquelle elle devait assouvir son désir pour en être débarrassée. Peut-être que si elle dansait avec Drago, elle considérerait à nouveau la proposition du jeune homme qui lui avait proposé une valse, plus tôt.

- Tu veux danser ?

Surprise, elle sursauta et se tourna vers Drago, qui la regardait avec un petit sourire. Elle fronça un moment les sourcils, s'attendant à ce qu'il plaisante, mais il semblait sérieux.

- Pourquoi ? fut la seule chose qu'elle fut capable de répondre.

Il éclata d'un rire cristallin une véritable mélodie à ses oreilles.

- Tu as l'air de t'ennuyer, répondit Drago, et tu n'as pas levé tes fesses de cette chaise depuis des heures. Allez, viens.

Elle attrapa la main qu'il lui tendait et il l'emmena à l'intérieur. Aussitôt, il posa sa main sur sa taille et l'attira contre lui. Elle rougit doucement, mais posa néanmoins sa main sur son épaule, l'autre fermement dans sa main.

Drago l'entraina dans un rythme lent, parfaitement calé sur la douce mélodie qui parvenait à leurs oreilles. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa guider, laissant son parfum emplir ses narines et lui faire perdre pied. Par Merlin, était-il légal de sentir aussi bon ?

Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi bien qu'à cet instant.

Elle eut un sourire qu'en pensant que, grâce à ce moment, elle comprenait sans doute ce que Luna vivait tous les jours. Elle se sentait en sécurité, ainsi étroitement serrée contre Drago.

Il bougea doucement sa main pour la poser sur sa hanche et soudain, ses pensées furent toute autres.

Hermione sentit ses joues s'empourprer rapidement, lui coupant presque le souffle, et une chaleur familière prendre possession de son bassin. Elle resserra un peu sa prise sur l'épaule de Drago, mais il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

Son cœur battait la chamade et le parfum qui l'envoûtait ne l'aidait pas à reprendre ses esprits.

Alors, elle décida qu'elle en avait assez de cette situation. Cela faisait des mois qu'elle le désirait malgré elle, goûter ses lèvres et son corps une fois, rien qu'une fois. Elle n'en pouvait plus, à cet instant, elle se sentait consumée par ce désir absurde.

Elle repensa aux conseils de Ginny selon lesquels elle devait assouvir son désir pour en être débarrassée. Peut-être que si elle se laissait aller une fois avec Drago, elle pourrait respirer à nouveau correctement en sa présence. Une fois. Rien qu'une fois.

Alors, tandis que la chanson prenait fin, elle se dressa sur la pointe, haletante, et passa une main dans sa nuque pour qu'il se penche vers elle. Elle hésita un instant, elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle allait faire.

- J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Maintenant.

Et elle le planta au milieu de la piste, le laissant totalement abasourdi, et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le hall, pour se rendre aux toilettes.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle s'appuya contre le lavabo et prit quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration. Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'elle venait de faire. Elle en venait presque à haïr Ginny pour ses conseils.

_**Lecteur de moins de 16 ans, passe ton chemin ! :).**_

Hermione sortit des toilettes, le cœur battant toujours la chamade dans sa poitrine et se dirigea vers la salle de réception. Elle passait à côté de la pièce où étaient rangés les manteaux des invités quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'elle fut tirée à l'intérieur. Elle eut juste le temps d'apercevoir les mèches blondes tirant vers le blanc.

Drago la jeta violemment contre le mur et fondit sur ses lèvres, étouffant son gémissement de douleur. Elle resta d'abord un instant immobile, se sentant fondre, puis elle encercla son cou pour lui rendre son baiser.

Il n'y avait rien dans leur étreinte d'amoureux ou de tendre. Tous leurs gestes étaient saccadés et mus par une passion sauvage. La lumière était éteinte alors elle ne le voyait pas mais la texture soyeuse des cheveux qu'elle caressait ne pouvait être qu'à lui.

Il descendit ses lèvres dans son cou, traçant une marque brûlante de sa mâchoire à son décolleté. Pendant un instant, elle crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir tant la chaleur lui était montée rapidement aux joues.

Drago glissa ses mains sur ses jambes, remontant le long tissu de sa robe sur ses cuisses. Il dut se faire violence pour ne pas la lui arracher directement. Elle gémit de plus belle quand il passa une main sous ses fesses pour la soulever.

Hermione encercla sa taille de ses jambes et il la plaqua à nouveau contre le mur, l'embrassant de plus belle.

Elle devenait folle. Comment allait-elle tenir à ce rythme ? Elle peinait à respirer, alors qu'il n'avait fait que l'embrasser.

Il promenait toujours ses lèvres dans son cou, mordant parfois impitoyablement sa jugulaire.

Finalement, elle se décida à reprendre les choses en main. Elle glissa ses mains sur son torse et, plutôt que de la déboutonner, arracha les boutons de sa chemise d'un cou sec. Il ricana légèrement et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de replonger dans son décolleté, ses mains caressant sa poitrine à travers le tissu de sa robe.

Sa chemise arrachée, Hermione défit la boucle de sa ceinture et la jeta à terre où elle rejoignit son vêtement. Elle sentit les doigts de Drago glisser dans son dos, le bruit d'une ouverte et la seconde d'après, sa robe était à terre et elle était en sous-vêtements devant lui.

Elle se sentit rougir et fut heureuse d'être dans le noir, parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir assumer ce qu'elle était en train de faire si elle avait été face à lui, face à son regard orageux dont elle avait appris à connaître la moindre des nuances. Elle n'y réfléchit pas plus longtemps quand il dégrafa son soutien-gorge et entreprit de passer sa langue sur son sein gauche, sa main caressant doucement l'autre.

Cette fois, elle ne put retenir un gémissement et il plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour la faire taire, bien que la forte musique qui parvenait à leurs oreilles camouflât complètement son petit cri.

Elle s'attaqua enfin à son pantalon, qui rejoignit bien vite le reste de leurs vêtements. Elle posa une main farouche sur son érection et il étouffa un gémissement en lui mordant l'épaule. Pour se venger, Hermione planta ses ongles dans son dos nu et il rit légèrement.

Bon sang, qu'elle pouvait aimer son rire.

Enfin, Drago lui enleva sa culotte et elle fut totalement nue devant lui, bien qu'il ne pût la voir. Sa respiration était saccadée et se répercutait contre son oreille, sa joue appuyée contre la sienne, ses bras encerclant ses épaules. Elle tira sur son boxer pour le lui enlever mais sa position l'empêcha de le faire, alors il le fit lui-même, l'envoyant d'un coup de pied rejoindre le tas de leurs vêtements éparpillés.

Soudain, il arrêta de la caresser, ignorant son gémissement de frustration. Du mieux qu'il le put à cause de l'obscurité, il caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et l'embrassa lentement, sa langue se mêlant à la sienne avec passion.

Puis, il sembla redevenir la bête sauvage qu'il avait été quelques secondes auparavant il prit ses fesses en coupe et la pénétra d'un violent coup de rein. Elle étouffa un nouveau gémissement de plaisir en plongeant son visage dans son cou, lui mordant la jugulaire comme il l'avait fait lui-même plus tôt.

- Drago, murmura-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

Il la plaqua plus brutalement encore contre le mur et accentua rapidement le rythme de ses va-et-vient, alors qu'elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, la musique de la réception couvrant toujours leur complainte. Il passa de longues minutes avant qu'enfin il ne pousse un grognement bestial et cesse son manège, la respiration saccadée.

Drago appuya sa tête contre le mur, au-dessus de son épaule et reprit doucement son souffle, toujours en elle, tandis qu'Hermione respirait difficilement, reprenant ses esprits, encore sonnée par l'orgasme qu'elle venait de connaître.

_**Lecteur de moins de 16 ans, tu peux reprendre ta lecture :).**_

Il se sépara d'elle et chercha à tâtons leurs vêtements. Il lui tendit les siens et enfila son boxer et son pantalon, puis entreprit de refermer sa chemise d'un sort puisqu'elle avait arraché les boutons tandis qu'elle faisait de son mieux pour remettre ses sous-vêtements et sa robe dans l'obscurité.

- T-Tu peux me la fermer ? demanda timidement Hermione en soulevant ses cheveux lâches.

Il hocha la tête, mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle sentit simplement ses doigts se poser sur son dos nu et chercher la fermeture. Il la remonta lentement, puis enserra sa taille de ses bras, se collant à elle dans son dos. Il déposa un baiser sur son épaule, puis dans son cou.

Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire, après ce qui venait de se passer. Il se sentait minable, parce qu'elle était censée être son amie et qu'il avait bêtement succombé à ses avances. Il aurait du refuser et se maintenir à cette décision, mais il avait craqué, comme il avait toujours craqué pour les jolies femmes.

Maintenant, il avait peur qu'elle le déteste pour ça et qu'elle regrette le lendemain.

Il voulait qu'elle reste son amie, parce que c'était la seule façon dont il était capable de l'aimer.

- J-Je vais y retourner, bafouilla maladroitement Drago.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête contre sa joue, pour acquiescer et il la prit par les épaules pour la retourner. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, presque timide, et sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'il l'avait fait entrer, quelques minutes plus tôt.

Hermione se laissa glisser contre le mur, abasourdie par ce qui venait de se passer. Elle avait couché avec Drago Malefoy… Elle avait eu l'orgasme de sa vie avec Drago Malefoy…

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, un sourire aux lèvres, extatique. Finalement, Ginny avait peut-être raison. Il avait peut-être fallu qu'ils le fassent une fois pour qu'elle se débarrasse de cette attirance physique qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

- Rien qu'une fois, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle se redressa, ses jambes tremblant un peu et sortit du placard à son tour. Elle croisa Blaise, qui lui adressa un large sourire, et elle fit mine de sortir des toilettes. Elle rejoignit la salle de bal, jetant un regard circulaire autour d'elle.

Drago était dans un coin de la pièce, avec Ron et Pansy. Sa chemise était parfaitement rentrée dans son pantalon et sa veste n'affichait pas le moindre froissement. Seuls ses cheveux ébouriffés pouvaient témoigner de leur escapade dans le dressing.

.

Drago poussa un énième soupir et prit son visage entre ses mains, épuisé. Tout le monde était désormais couché. Tout le monde, sauf lui.

Il s'était assis sur les quelques marches qui menaient de la salle de bal au jardin et il regardait le soleil se lever. Il regarda sa montre avec un soupir : six heures.

Il n'était pas parvenu à trouver le sommeil, ressassant ce qu'il s'était passé quelques heures plus tôt.

Alors, plutôt que d'aller dormir comme tout le monde, il s'était assis ici et fumait cigarette sur cigarette depuis deux heures, affichant une mine abattue. Autour de lui jonchaient quelques mégots, des verres en plastique, quelques flaques de boissons renversés et des restes de petits fours qui étaient tombés.

Il ne se retourna pas quand il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de lui, perdu dans ses pensées.

Cela faisait sans doute un millier de fois qu'il se répétait la même phrase : « J'ai couché avec Hermione Granger. »

Jamais il ne s'en était autant voulu d'avoir fait ce genre de choses, auparavant. Mais, là, tout était différent. Hermione n'était pas une simple conquête pour lui, parce qu'elle était son amie. Il était donc exclu qu'il ne la voit plus, ce qui, de toute façon, serait impossible puisqu'elle était sa collègue.

Pourtant, quand il se repassait la scène dans sa tête, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait prise comme il aurait pris n'importe quelle vulgaire groupie.

Il avait été violent avec elle, il en avait conscience.

Il ne l'avait pas traitée comme une amie, et pas totalement comme l'une de ses simples conquêtes d'un soir. Alors comment l'avait-il traitée exactement ?

- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, souffla une voix à ses côtés.

Il ne détourna pas pour autant son regard de l'horizon, tirant une profonde bouffée de sa cigarette. Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire qui ne serait pas une énorme bêtise.

Pourtant, les mots sortirent d'eux-mêmes, sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

- J'ai couché avec Hermione.

Il y eut un long silence, non tendu mais respectueux, comme si son ami lui laissait le temps de digérer le fait qu'il avait prononcé ces mots à haute voix. Cela rendait la chose réelle. C'était réel. Ça s'était bien passé. Il tourna finalement les yeux vers Théodore, qui posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Je suis amoureux de Ginny.

Ce fut la seule réponse qu'il obtint, et son seul réconfort. Il eut un léger sourire et tendit sa cigarette au brun qui la saisit en souriant également.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Hermione, répondit Drago en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. C'était juste… du sexe, tu vois ? Mais ça me fait chier. J'aime bien la relation que l'on a, tous les deux, et j'ai un peu peur que ça foute tout en l'air.

Théodore hocha simplement la tête. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait l'occasion d'entendre Drago se confier à lui, alors il se tut, ne préférant pas le couper dans son élan.

- Et puis, c'était stupide, continua le blond. C'était juste comme ça, sur le coup. C'est de sa faute, aussi, si elle ne m'avait pas dit qu'elle avait envie de moi avec cette voix là, eh bien, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Pourquoi elle a fait ça, d'abord ? Je lui avais rien demandé, moi ! J'aurais été plus tranquille si j'avais pu sauter n'importe quelle fille présente, sauf elle !

Théodore ne répondit toujours pas, mais serra un peu son épaule dans sa main et Drago se tut, réalisant qu'il venait de vider son sac. Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'en avoir parlé à Théo qui le gêna, mais plutôt le fait d'en avoir parlé tout court.

Avant que son ami ne le rejoigne, il avait mentalement convenu qu'il n'en parlerait jamais, convaincu qu'Hermione en ferait de même, mais il avait trop ressassé tout cela et depuis de trop longues heures pour être capable de se contrôler.

- Je suis amoureux de Ginny, répéta simplement Théodore.

Drago se tourna vers lui, planta son regard orageux dans le sien, et lui adressa un mince sourire, un peu amer.

Pourquoi, par Merlin, avaient-ils en début d'année décidé de laisser tomber leurs vieilles rancœurs envers les Gryffondor ?

* * *

><p>(1) La citation est du merveilleux Rainer Maria Rilke, dont je vous conseille à toutes les <em>Lettres à un jeune poète<em>.

Dans ce chapitre, je voulais bien montrer que la relation qu'ils ont eu n'est que purement physique et qu'ils ne sont pas amoureux l'un de l'autre (ou du moins, pas encore !). J'espère que vous l'avez bien compris et, surtout, j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Le prochain chapitre, « Tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche » sera en ligne dimanche, puis je reprendrai un rythme à deux chapitres par semaine !

Pour ce qui est de la fin de cette fiction, c'est une question qui revient beaucoup alors je peux vous dire à présent qu'il y aura 35 chapitres (36 au maximum). J'en suis actuellement au 33 et j'avoue que j'ai beaucoup de mal à la finir, parce qu'il est toujours difficile de finir une fiction à laquelle on s'est attaché !

Vous serez néanmoins tenus au courant quand j'en aurais fini l'écriture !

Bises,

L.

Ps : Une review, et vous pourrez faire un tour dans le dressing avec Drago ;).


	22. Tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouc

Comme convenu, voici le nouveau chapitre !

Bonne lecture.

Ps : Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews anonymes aujourd'hui, je le ferais sur le prochain chapitre ! :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

**Tourner sept fois la langue dans sa bouche**

Quand ils atterrirent, Scorpius descendit immédiatement des bras de son père et courut jusqu'à la petite maison des Potter pour retrouver James et Albus.

Drago le suivit d'une démarche lente, les mains dans les poches, une moue renfrognée sur le visage. Ils déjeunaient aujourd'hui chez eux et il savait qu'il allait voir Hermione.

Or, il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le mariage de Neville et Luna, une semaine plus tôt. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec elle, alors il avait décidé de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, parce que c'était ce qu'elle avait fait elle-même le lendemain quand ils s'étaient brièvement croisés.

Il était rare que Drago Malefoy soit peu sûr de lui. Ce jour-là était donc à marquer d'une pierre rouge.

Il contourna la maison d'Harry et Ginny pour se rendre dans le jardin en trainant un peu des pieds, appréhendant le moment où il serait face à elle. Harry vint le saluer avec un grand sourire qu'il essaya de lui rendre sans paraître trop crispé.

Scorpius et les deux fils Potter étaient assis plus loin, avec Ted Lupin et Ambre Parkinson, en cercle, et ils semblaient déjà beaucoup s'amuser.

Drago hésitait un peu à aller vers Hermione, qui observait les enfants avec une moue attendrie, mais finalement, ce fut elle qui vint vers lui quand elle le remarqua. Elle affichait un sourire éblouissant qui le perturba un peu. Sans un mot, elle plaqua un baiser sur sa joue et repartit vers Ginny, le laissant pantois.

Puisqu'elle avait décidé d'ignorer ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux, une semaine plus tôt, il choisit d'en faire de même. Il alla donc embrasser Ginny et Pansy et rejoignit les hommes à l'intérieur, qui sirotaient une bouteille de Whisky-pur-feu. Théodore lui adressa un regard amical et il regretta une fois encore de lui avoir parlé de ce qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui.

Ron discutait avec son grand frère de leurs dernières inventions diaboliques et Blaise était seul dans un coin et fixait Drago d'un air dur qui le fit froncer les sourcils. Il s'approcha du métis qui secoua la tête.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? souffla le blond.

- Hum, rien, rien du tout, répondit Blaise en haussant les épaules.

- Ne me mens pas, grogna Drago.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, soupira le métis. S'il te plaît.

Le blond fronça davantage les sourcils devant son ton suppliant mais n'ajouta rien, par respect pour lui.

.

Hermione riait aux éclats comme ça ne lui était plus arrivé depuis longtemps. Elle s'était beaucoup amusée de voir la réaction de Drago quand elle l'avait embrassé.

Depuis leur escapade dans le dressing lors du mariage de Neville et Luna, elle se sentait mieux. Libérée. Elle ne rougissait plus comme une adolescente en sa présence et toute cette pression qu'elle avait accumulée s'était envolée comme par magie.

Elle se sentait plus en phase avec elle-même, donc plus en phase avec lui.

C'était un peu absurde, mais elle avait l'impression que maintenant qu'ils avaient eu cette relation purement physique, elle pouvait être amie avec lui pour de bon.

- Ca va, Hermione ? demanda Pansy en haussant un sourcil.

- Très bien ! s'enthousiasma l'intéressée, rayonnante.

Pansy plissa le front, la regardant avec une moue suspicieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu es de trop bonne humeur pour que ce soit innocent.

- Pas du tout, répondit la brune. Je n'ai pas le droit d'être de bonne humeur ?

- Tu ressembles à Luna, rétorqua Pansy. Ce n'est pas être de bonne humeur, c'est être sur un nuage !

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas me le reprocher ? s'indigna Hermione.

L'ancienne Serpentard ne répondit pas, se contentant de la jauger en silence. Elle trouvait étrange la façon dont elle sautillait à moitié sur place, et ce sourire immense sur ses lèvres qui donnait l'impression qu'elle avait pris un philtre d'amour. Et soudain, le lien se fit dans son esprit.

Elle se pencha vers Hermione, en lui lançant un regard dur.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ?

La professeure de sortilèges haussa un sourcil, surprise.

- Qui ?

- Celui qui t'a mise dans un tel état, répondit Pansy, comme une évidence. Il ne peut qu'y avoir un garçon derrière tout ça !

- Pas du tout, mentit Hermione avec un large sourire.

- On me la fait pas à moi, Granger ! s'exclama son amie. Crache le morceau !

- C'est vrai ça, intervint Ginny. Tu es un peu trop joyeuse pour que ce soit naturel.

- Non mais c'est pas possible, répondit Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai tout de même le droit d'être heureuse sans qu'il n'y ait quelqu'un derrière ! Je suis une femme indépendante, je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme pour être heureuse !

- Bien sûr, répondit la rouquine en roulant des yeux. Alors, dis-nous, pourquoi être de si bonne humeur ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, levant les yeux au ciel et regarda par la fenêtre les garçons qui étaient dans le salon. Drago était en train de discuter avec Harry et elle dut avoir un sourire un peu niais parce que Pansy et Ginny se retournèrent brusquement, d'un même mouvement, pour suivre son regard.

- Oh ! s'écria l'ancienne Serpentard. C'est pas vrai !

- Quoi ?

- Alors tu l'as fait ! répondit-elle.

- Quoi ? répéta Hermione, exaspérée.

- Tu as suivi les conseils de Ginny, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Pansy avec un sourire carnassier.

Aussitôt, les joues d'Hermione se teintèrent d'une couleur écarlate et elle se mordit la joue pour s'empêcher de répondre. Il était préférable qu'elle ne réponde pas, car il lui était impossible de leur mentir en les regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ses amies se mirent à rire et Hermione se renfrogna, perdant soudainement sa bonne humeur.

- Qui ne dit mot consent, déclara Ginny.

Hermione voulut répondre mais il ne sortit de sa bouche que de vulgaires balbutiements, incapable d'aligner deux mots correctement.

Ginny jeta un regard par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'aucun des hommes ne pouvaient l'entendre et elle s'approcha d'Hermione en chuchotant.

- J'ai toujours voulu savoir… Il est comment ?

- P-Pardon ? souffla Hermione, s'empourprant davantage.

- Oh, Granger, je t'en prie, t'as très bien compris ! répliqua Pansy en baissant la voix également. Il est comment ?

- B-Bah, eh bien… Mais… Enfin…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces messes-basses ? s'exclama Blaise en arrivant vers elles.

Les trois jeunes femmes sursautèrent et se séparèrent d'un bond.

- Ca va Hermione ? reprit le métis. Tu es toute rouge.

- Tout va bien, répondit-elle précipitamment. C'est juste qu'il fait chaud !

Les autres hommes venaient de les rejoindre également et Drago lui lança un regard impénétrable qu'il dut détourner quand une tornade blonde se précipita vers lui en pleurant.

- Papa ! s'écria Scorpius, en larmes.

Drago se pencha pour l'attraper dans ses bras et caressa doucement son visage pour essuyer ses joues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, mon ange ?

- Je suis tombé, regarde !

Scorpius lui montrait son genou ensanglanté en fronçant les sourcils. Les autres enfants arrivèrent en courant et tentèrent en parlant tous en même temps d'expliquer que Scorpius avait trébuché sur une racine émergée du pommier et était tombé directement sur son genou.

Drago partit avec son fils dans les bras à l'intérieur, Ginny sur les talons. Ils soignèrent rapidement le petit garçon qui avait déjà cessé de pleurer et suçait désormais son pouce, la tête dans le creux du cou de son père.

La rouquine se tourna vers le blond et prit une grande inspiration.

- Je sais que tu es au courant pour Théodore et moi, chuchota-t-elle.

- Je ne dirais rien, la coupa Drago. Mais je pense que tu devrais le dire à Harry.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il me quitte, répondit Ginny.

- Pardon, mais c'est quelque chose à quoi tu aurais du penser avant de coucher avec Théo. Théo est amoureux de toi et Harry l'est aussi. Tu dois faire un choix, et tu dois en parler à ton mari avant qu'il ne l'apprenne autrement. Tu aurais du le faire depuis des mois.

- Je sais, répondit la rouquine, mais… je n'ai jamais trouvé le courage de le faire.

- Tu n'étais pas à Gryffondor pour rien pourtant, n'est-ce pas ?

Ginny eut un petit sourire et hocha la tête, avant de sortir de la salle de bain, Drago sur les talons. Une fois dans le jardin, Hermione se dirigea vers eux et le petit garçon lui adressa un large sourire, sans pour autant sortir son pouce de sa bouche.

- Ca va mieux, mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

- Oui, répondit Scorpius en lui montrant son genou impeccable. Père et Ginny m'ont soigné et j'ai même plus mal !

Hermione lui lança un clin d'œil. Drago alla s'asseoir à table et, Scorpius refusant de s'éloigner de lui, mangea comme il le put, tandis que le petit garçon piquait fréquemment dans son assiette. Quand il remarqua que tout le monde les fixait, Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Je n'aurais jamais cru voir un jour Drago Malefoy partager aussi facilement son assiette, se moqua Ron.

Pour toute réponse, le blond roula des yeux et lui adressa un grossier geste de la main, profitant de l'inattention des enfants, qui courraient après Ginny pour prendre une glace.

Seul Scorpius n'avait pas bougé, blotti contre le torse de son père. Le petit fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre et imita son père, pointant son majeur vers le rouquin.

- Scorpius ! s'écria Drago. Ne fais pas ça !

- Mais tu l'as fait, toi, argumenta son fils.

- Eh si je me tape la tête contre la table, tu vas le faire aussi ?

- Peut-être, répondit Scorpius. Sauf si tu as une bosse après parce que les bosses, ça fait mal et c'est moche !

Les adultes éclatèrent de rire.

- Eh bien, je ne veux pas te voir faire ça, ou je te coupe le doigt.

Scorpius partit dans un grand rire, rejetant la tête en arrière.

- Non, tu ne le feras pas !

- Tu paris ? rétorqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils, menaçant.

L'hilarité du petit garçon fut coupée net et il fit une petite moue triste, semblant finalement prendre son père au sérieux. Drago poussa un profond soupir et lui déposa un tendre baiser sur le front. Scorpius sembla satisfait car il se réinstalla contre son cou, tournant les yeux vers Ron.

- Pardon, Ron, dit-il doucement.

- Tu es déjà tout excusé, répondit le rouquin avec un large sourire.

Les autres enfants revinrent alors à table, de la glace partout autour de la bouche, Ginny riant derrière eux.

Ils se rassirent et les discussions reprirent. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au café et un silence agréable s'installa entre eux, chacun savourant sa boisson.

Scorpius choisit ce moment pour lever les yeux vers son père et poser la question qui le taraudait depuis le début du repas.

- Père, ça veut dire quoi « coucher avec » ?

Drago manqua de s'étouffer avec son café, qui lui laissa un goût désagréable dans la gorge.

- Scorpius !

- Quoi ? s'exclama le blond. C'est toi qui as dit ça tout à l'heure dans la salle de bain.

Drago n'eut pas le temps de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche, le petit était déjà lancé.

- Tu as dit que Ginny a couché avec tonton Théo ! Ca veut dire quoi ? Ca veut dire qu'ils ont dormi ensemble comme quand toi tu me couches ?

Il y eut un lourd silence autour de la table, rapidement rompu par le bruit de la tasse d'Harry qui échouait sur la table, se brisant net.

- Hein, Père ? Ca veut dire quoi ? s'enquit Scorpius.

Drago lui fit signe de se taire et son fils fronça les sourcils, mais obtempéra. Assis en bout de table, Harry semblait bouillonner, les poings serrés, ses joues prenant une couleur écarlate assez inquiétante.

A côté d'Hermione, Théodore était devenu livide, le moindre de ses muscles s'était tendu, comme s'il s'attendait à ce que le survivant lui saute dessus à tout instant.

Et Ginny, assise à côté de Drago était immobile, comme si un Détraqueur venait d'apparaître devant elle.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, murmura Harry d'une voix blanche. Dites-moi que ce n'est pas vrai.

- Harry, fut la seule chose que put répondre sa femme, tendant la main vers la sienne, les yeux pleins de larmes.

Le blond posa son fils à terre et fit signe aux enfants de rentrer à l'intérieur, sentant la tempête arriver. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'Harry réagisse le premier, mais il n'en fut rien. Il en avait presque oublié Pansy, dans cette histoire.

Sa meilleure amie se leva, les larmes au bord des yeux, sa chaise raclant le sol dans un bruit sourd. Elle fit un pas vers Théodore et lui assena une gifle retentissante, avant de partir en courant à l'intérieur. Drago voulut la rejoindre, mais Ron déclara qu'il y allait et partit à sa suite.

Le silence se réinstalla aussitôt. Théodore massait sa joue endolorie mais il était le seul à amorcer le moindre mouvement.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, Harry se leva et s'éloigna de quelques pas, avant de transplaner. Et le silence revint, plus pesant encore.

Drago se leva et attrapa George, Blaise et Hermione pour qu'ils le suivent à l'intérieur, laissant Ginny et Théodore seuls. Ils avaient vraiment besoin de parler.

George entreprit alors de faire les cent pas dans le salon, toute moquerie ayant quitté son visage. Blaise se laissa tomber lourdement sur le canapé en poussant un profond soupir. Hermione, dont la bonne humeur s'étaient complètement envolée, se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion et se glissa dans les bras de Drago sans lui demander son avis. Il la serra contre son torse, glissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux emmêlés.

Elle savait bien que toute cette situation n'était pas de sa faute, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de culpabiliser. Elle avait vu le visage de son meilleur ami se teinter d'une telle tristesse qu'elle en avait l'estomac tout retourné et la gorge nouée. Elle aurait du le lui dire dès qu'elle l'avait appris.

Et sans qu'elle ne puisse le contrôler, de grosses larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues. Drago la serra un peu plus fort quand elle commença à renifler et embrassa le sommet de son crâne, en lui murmurant de se calmer.

Finalement, elle se détacha de lui, essuya ses joues avec sa manche et s'assit lourdement sur l'accoudoir. Blaise glissa ses doigts jusqu'à elle et lui caressa doucement le dos, tandis que Drago montait à l'étage pour chercher Pansy et son fils.

Il trouva Scorpius dans la chambre de James et Albus. Ils étaient assis par terre avec Ted et Ambre et ils jouaient avec un jeu de Quidditch pour enfants. Rassurés, il ouvrit plusieurs portes avant de trouver la chambre où s'était réfugiée sa meilleure amie.

Il était venu pour la réconforter mais il n'en fit rien, puisque, visiblement, la langue de Ron dans sa bouche lui avait déjà fait oublier Théodore. Il referma la porte sans un bruit, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres et le couple ne se retourna pas, trop occupé à s'embrasser.

Drago redescendit donc les escaliers et retourna dans le salon. Hermione était désormais assise sur le canapé, dans les bras de Blaise et George s'était servi un verre de Whisky-pur-feu. Il en tendit un au blond en l'apercevant, qu'il accepta avec joie.

Dehors, ils pouvaient entendre Ginny et Théodore crier.

.

Harry Potter s'assit lourdement derrière son bureau d'acajou. En cette journée de juillet, le Ministère était presque vide, la plupart des employés étant en vacances.

Il pouvait donc ruminer tranquillement.

Il ressassait sans cesse la scène qui venait de se dérouler sous ses yeux. La question de Scorpius, sa déclaration, le lourd silence, la fuite de Pansy et puis la sienne.

Il ne voulait pas affronter Ginny, pas après ça. Et s'il se retrouvait face à Théodore dans les prochains jours, il le tuerait probablement sans même avoir à utiliser la magie. Ca ne lui ferait sans doute pas une bonne publicité pour sa campagne.

Au début, il n'en avait pas voulu de ce poste de Ministre, mais au fil du temps, il y avait pris goût et désormais, il souhaitait réellement être élu. Pourtant, il savait bien que c'était sans doute cela qui lui avait été fatal dans sa vie conjugale.

Il avait été tellement pris dans ses obligations professionnelles qu'il en avait oublié de prendre soin de sa femme et Ginny était une femme qui avait besoin d'être choyée.

Elle n'était pas vénale, ni superficielle, mais elle avait besoin de se sentir aimée et il réalisa qu'il avait sans doute oublié cela ces derniers mois. Bien sûr, rien ne pardonnait son geste mais il savait qu'il avait sa part de responsabilité dans tout ça.

Tout à coup, sa vie lui semblait prendre un tournant fatidique. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Ginny avait réellement fait ça.

Il l'aimait tellement et voilà qu'en une phrase maladroite de Scorpius, toute la confiance qu'il avait en elle s'était évaporée. Il se sentait trahi, blessé. Brisé.

Harry poussa un profond soupir et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il s'enfonça dans son fauteuil, dévisageant le plafond de ses yeux verts comme s'il avait été son rival.

Ses poings se serrèrent quand il pensa à Théodore, qui avait osé se prétendre son ami depuis des mois. Depuis combien de temps cette histoire durait-elle d'ailleurs ? Combien de fois était-ce arrivé ? Pourquoi Drago était-il au courant ?

Il se sentit si minable de n'avoir rien vu venir. Comment avait-il pu être aveugle à ce point ? Maintenant qu'il savait, cela lui semblait tellement évident : la façon dont Ginny avait changé d'attitude avec lui, comme ses joues semblaient s'être creusées, comme elle avait perdu du poids…

Dans un sens, cela le rassura, cela voulait sans doute dire qu'elle culpabilisait un minimum et que, donc, elle éprouvait des remords pour ce qu'elle avait fait.

Un dicton moldu lui revint en mémoire et il se dit qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle ait des regrets, plutôt que des remords.

Il soupirait à nouveau quand on toqua à sa porte. Il plissa les yeux mais invita l'intrus à entrer. Il pensait s'être bien caché, il n'avait pas cru qu'on viendrait le chercher au Ministère.

Pourtant, la personne qui entra n'était en rien un ami venant le réconforter.

Il faillit renvoyer immédiatement l'homme qui venait d'entrer. C'était bien la dernière personne qu'il souhaitait voir à cet instant.

Ses longs cheveux pâles tombaient gracieusement sur ses épaules, recouvertes d'une robe de sorcier hors de prix. Le pommeau de sa canne représentant un serpent scrutait Harry d'un regard mauvais. Comme on ne l'invitait pas à s'asseoir, Lucius Malefoy demeura debout, le dos droit, ses yeux gris scrutant le survivant avec une lueur de dégoût.

- Je ne suis pas censé travailler aujourd'hui, déclara simplement le brun, las. Vous pouvez repasser demain.

Mais l'homme n'en fit rien. Il tira le fauteuil en face du bureau et s'assit, la tête haute.

- Je crois savoir que vous êtes ami avec mon fils.

Harry releva la tête, puis acquiesça doucement, bien qu'il eût en cet instant de la rancœur envers Drago pour ne pas lui avoir parlé de cette relation entre Théodore et Ginny dont il semblait être conscient.

Lucius hocha la tête et eut un reniflement dédaigneux avant d'appuyer sa canne contre le bureau.

Il fouilla un moment dans sa poche et en sortit un parchemin qu'il lui tendit. Harry l'attrapa, curieux.

- Je ne veux pas que Drago apprenne que je suis venu vous voir, M. Potter. Il ne voulait pas vous parler de ça, mais…

Lucius Malefoy s'arrêta, semblant chercher ses mots.

- Nous avons reçu cela aujourd'hui et je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter.

Harry fronça les sourcils, intrigué et ouvrit le parchemin.

_« Ton destin te rattrapera avant la nouvelle année, Drago, on ne me trahit pas impunément. »_

- J'ai bien sûr pensé à Balthazar, reprit Lucius, mais je l'ai mis sous Véritasérum et il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais entendu parler de ces lettres.

- Vous savez que le Véritasérum est interdit, M. Malefoy ?

- Oui, mais j'ose espérer que cette information ne sortira pas de cette pièce.

Harry prit un moment pour réfléchir, puis hocha la tête et Lucius sembla se détendre.

Le brun reposa le parchemin sur son bureau et fronça les sourcils pour réfléchir.

- Ca fait combien de temps que vous recevez ce genre de lettres ?

- Presque six mois, répondit le blond.

- Que disaient les autres ?

- La première était différente, souffla Lucius. Elle lui disait de faire attention à sa famille, et particulièrement à Scorpius. Par la suite, nous avons reçu toutes les semaines, tous les mardis vers midi, une lettre avec seulement trois mots, toujours les mêmes. C'est la première fois depuis la première qu'il est écrit quelque chose d'autre.

- Quels sont ces trois mots ? demanda Harry.

- _Alea Jacta Est_. Du latin. Cela signifie « Les dés sont jetés ». J'avoue ne pas comprendre.

Le survivant fronça davantage les sourcils. _Alea Jacta Est_. Cela lui disait quelque chose. Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, mais il était incapable de se rappeler où.

.

Ginny était maintenant seule dans sa chambre. Tout le monde était parti, sauf George, qui n'avait pas osé venir la voir.

Elle était allongée sur son lit, fixant le plafond d'un œil absent. Voilà ce qu'il avait fallu pour qu'elle mesure la gravité de son acte.

Elle avait trompé Harry. Elle avait trahi Harry. Il devait la détester. Elle se détestait elle-même.

Elle aurait du le lui dire dès le début, comme le lui avait conseillé Hermione. Tout aurait été tellement plus simple si elle avait agi courageusement dès le début. Mais elle s'était cachée derrière l'espoir qu'il ne le saurait jamais et qu'elle pourrait faire disparaître cette culpabilité qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Aujourd'hui, elle comprenait à quel point elle avait eu tort.

Elle avait finalement dit à Théodore qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, qu'il lui avait simplement servi à se distraire quand elle s'était sentie si seule. Il avait été vexé, évidemment, et il lui avait reproché d'avoir joué avec lui. Elle savait parfaitement que c'était mérité. Elle avait en effet joué avec lui. Elle s'en était servie pour combler le manque que laissaient les longues nuits qu'elle passait sans Harry.

Elle l'aimait, Harry. Bon sang, qu'elle l'aimait ! Alors pourquoi avait-elle pu être stupide au point d'agir ainsi ?

Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi honte d'elle-même qu'à cet instant.

- Ginny ?

Elle tourna les yeux vers George, qui se tenait dans l'encablure de la porte, l'air timide. Il lui adressa un petit sourire, celui d'un frère à une sœur et s'avança dans la chambre.

Il s'assit sur le lit et ouvrit les bras. Elle s'y jeta en éclatant en sanglots, abattue.

Le rouquin referma ses bras autour de Ginny et la serra contre lui avec un pincement au cœur. Il détestait la voir ainsi.

- Allez, sœurette, ça va s'arranger.

- Je suis un monstre, sanglota-t-elle pour seule réponse.

- Ne dis pas ça, murmura son frère en caressant doucement sa longue chevelure rousse. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as fait ça, ni dans quelles conditions, mais je sais que tu n'es pas un monstre et que, même si tu as fait une mauvaise chose, c'est pour de bonnes raisons.

Ginny ne répondit pas, pleurant de plus belle.

.

L'endroit était sombre et confiné comme l'était n'importe quelle boîte de striptease. Les yeux vitreux et ses réflexes engourdis par l'alcool, Théodore lança un gallion sur la danseuse qui se déhanchait sous ses yeux, avant de lever la main pour qu'on remplisse son verre. Il but goulument une longue gorgée de Whisky-pur-feu, avant de s'installer plus confortablement dans le canapé noir où il s'était affalé, l'esprit embrumé.

Il s'était toujours douté que Ginny ne l'aimait pas en retour, mais l'entendre le lui dire avec une telle violence lui avait brisé le cœur. Lui qui était persuadé de ne jamais pouvoir souffrir en amour, il réalisait aujourd'hui qu'il s'était menti à lui-même.

Oui, il avait un cœur. Et par conséquent, oui, il pouvait se le faire briser et piétiner. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir en récupérer toutes les pièces pour le reconstituer.

En réalité, il ne pensait pas être capable d'ouvrir son cœur à qui que ce soit à nouveau.

Il n'avait jamais été aussi malheureux qu'en cet instant.

Théodore se sentait plus minable qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Parce qu'il appréciait et respectait Harry, mais surtout parce que toute cette situation ne le menait nulle part.

A la fin de l'histoire, Ginny ne s'enfuirait pas avec lui pour qu'ils puissent vivre leur amour au grand jour. Il n'était pas le chevalier sur son preux cheval blanc qui viendrait libérer la princesse du méchant dragon.

Il était l'enfoiré qui avait séduit une femme mariée alors qu'il était supposé être ami avec le dit époux.

C'était lui, le méchant de l'histoire.

Il fit mine d'ignorer Drago, qui venait de s'asseoir à côté de lui, mais il se sentit soulagé de le savoir à côté de lui. Il avait besoin de la présence d'un ami et, dans son entourage, il n'en avait pas de meilleur que Drago.

- Je savais que tu serais ici, souffla le blond, les yeux rivés vers la plantureuse brune qui s'effeuillait devant eux, sans avoir l'air de la voir néanmoins.

- Je suis un véritable connard, n'est-ce pas ?

- Qui suis-je pour te faire la morale ? Je suis le premier à coucher avec des femmes mariées.

- Alors tu es un connard aussi, conclut Théodore, philosophe.

- Probablement.

- Mais tu as quelque chose à quoi te rattacher, reprit le brun. Tu as Scorpius. Tu as tes parents. Je n'ai plus de famille et pas plus d'amis.

- Que suis-je, sinon ton ami ?

- Une vague connaissance, répondit Théodore avec un sourire narquois.

Drago se leva, déposa une pièce dans la fine culotte en dentelle de la danseuse et se retourna vers son ami, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

- Je dois y aller, j'ai laissé Scorpius avec Hermione. Mais je suis là si tu as besoin de moi. Parce que je suis ton ami, même si nous sommes tous deux des connards.

Il posa une main amicale sur son épaule, avant d'ajouter :

- Et je le serai toujours.

Et il partit, transplanant immédiatement une fois à l'extérieur.

Hermione l'attendait chez elle, assise dans son canapé, Scorpius endormi dans ses bras. Il l'attrapa délicatement, en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller.

- Tu peux dormir ici, si tu veux, murmura-t-elle, somnolente.

- Merci, mais mes parents vont s'inquiéter, répondit Drago. Bonne nuit, Hermione.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front et disparut presque aussitôt.

La jeune femme se laissa retomber sur son canapé, épuisée, et s'allongea, recroquevillée.

- Bonne nuit, Drago, murmura-t-elle dans la nuit.

Seul le silence lui répondit.

* * *

><p>Voilà, je n'ai pas le temps de parler beaucoup aujourd'hui, alors j'espère que ça vous a plu !<p>

Sachez simplement que le prochain chapitre, "Les trois sorciers", sera en ligne mardi !

Bises,

L.


	23. Les Trois Sorciers

Bonne lecture !

**Mia Granger-Malefoy** : Pour la mystérieuse fille, la réponse ne va plus tarder :).

**Quelqu'un qui n'a pas mis de pseudo :)** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Pour ton hypothèse, tu auras bientôt la réponse !

**salias64** : Merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours !

**Rêveuse** : Je pense qu'Harry n'est pas quelqu'un de coléreux. Impulsif, oui, mais pas coléreux, donc je ne l'imaginais pas retourner la table et commencer à crier dans tous les sens, ceci explique peut-être que tu aies trouvé le chapitre précédent un peu fade :).

**London123** : Un énième merci à toi :D. Et si tu lis le recueil que je vous aie conseillés précédemment, fais-moi savoir ce que tu en as pensé ! :).

**Byuul** : Je suis sûre que Drago sera ravi de savoir que tu lui pardonnes ces moments de brutalité ahaha. Et non, je n'ai malheureusement pas de jumelle de Ginny en poche pour venir consoler Théodore :).

**Manon** : Contente de te savoir accro :D.

**Chouchouille** : Encore merci pour tes reviews et ta fidélité !

**St7** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas !

**Clémentine** : C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir pris la peine de me le dire :).

**Aurélie** : Oui, le voile sera bientôt levé, plus que quelques chapitres !

**Laurana18** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite t'aura plu ! :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

**Les trois sorciers**

- Dix gallions sur Rivers, murmura Hermione en se penchant vers Drago.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ce n'est pas toi qui es toujours en train de nous crier dessus parce qu'on fait des paris ?

La professeure de sortilèges lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

- Alors, tu te défiles ? souffla-t-elle avec une lueur de défi dans le regard.

- Bien sûr que non ! s'offusqua Drago, piqué au vif. Dix gallions sur Sanders. Rivers ne sera jamais pris !

- C'est ce qu'on verra ! répondit Hermione en se redressant pour faire face à la salle.

Les quatre tables de la Grande Salle étaient pleines à craquer, la répartition était déjà terminée. Minerva McGonagall se leva, se racla la gorge et amplifia magiquement sa voix. Aussitôt, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

- Mes chers élèves, cette année, Poudlard a été choisie pour accueillir un grand événement : Le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers.

Une vague de murmures s'éleva dans la pièce.

- Silence ! ordonna Minerva et plus un bruit ne persista. Pour l'occasion, nous avons le plaisir d'accueillir à Poudlard les élèves de Durmstrang et de Beauxbâtons.

Sa phrase achevée, les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et les garçons de Durmstrang firent leur entrée. Les élèves furent émerveillés par les cracheurs de feu et on les applaudit à tout rompre. Karkaroff fermait le cortège, avec un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, les cheveux noirs comme le charbon et Hermione ne put empêcher un frisson de parcourir sa colonne vertébrale. Elle n'avait jamais été très à l'aise en sa présence.

- Toujours obligé d'en mettre plein la vue, commenta mollement Drago.

L'ancien Mangemort prit place à côté de lui, tandis que les étudiants de son école se répartissaient aux tables de Poudlard.

Puis, ce furent les filles de Beauxbâtons qui entrèrent, dansant gracieusement dans leurs uniformes bleus ciel. Comme quelques années auparavant, la plupart des garçons de l'assistance restèrent bouche bée devant leur beauté.

Elles étaient suivies par Madame Maxime, qui les surplombait de toute sa hauteur avec un regard bienveillant. A ses côtés, une jeune femme suivait du regard les jeunes filles, ses longs cheveux blonds cascadant jusqu'à sa taille.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Fleur Delacour. Madame Maxime prit place à côté d'Hagrid, qui rougit ostensiblement et lui tendit un bouquet de fleurs grossièrement emballé.

- Seuls les élèves de septième année peuvent présenter leur candidature pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, reprit Minerva.

Comme lors de leur quatrième année, Hermione et Drago s'amusèrent d'entendre une vague de protestation s'abattre sur le Grande Salle.

- Silence ! gronda à nouveau la directrice. Les élèves souhaitant y participer n'auront qu'à mettre leur nom dans la coupe qui se trouve derrière moi. Inutile d'utiliser une potion de vieillissement, les frères Weasley s'y sont déjà essayés, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard dur.

.

Les élèves installés dans leur dortoir, les professeurs se retrouvèrent seuls dans la Grande Salle. Drago et Hermione étaient installés dans un coin, en retrait, et écoutaient Neville qui leur racontait sa lune de miel.

- Et le troisième jour, disait-il, des étoiles plein les yeux, on a visité ce grand château près de la mer, c'était magnifique. Et on a rencontré des sorciers qui venaient de New York.

Tandis qu'Hermione écoutait avec intérêt, un sourire presque niais sur le visage, Drago observait Karkaroff et l'homme qui l'accompagnait, les sourcils froncés. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé Karkaroff, mais il l'aimait d'autant moins depuis qu'il avait témoigné contre son père à leur procès. Il était tellement perdu dans sa contemplation qu'il ne remarqua même pas la jolie blonde qui venait de se poster devant lui avec un sourire jovial.

- Bonjour !

Il baissa les yeux vers elle, plus petite que lui d'une dizaine de centimètres, et haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Je suis Chloé Paradis, la professeure de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal à Beauxbâtons, se présenta-t-elle avec un fort accent français.

Il serra la main qu'elle lui tendait et elle salua également Hermione et Neville, avant de reporter son attention sur Drago.

- Vous voulez bien me faire visiter ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire aguicheur.

Le blond eut un sourire en coin. Il hocha la tête et posa une main sur sa taille pour la guider hors de la Grande Salle.

Hermione le regarda partir avec cette Vélane avec une moue contrariée. Elle sentit quelque chose lui enserrer le cœur, mais elle n'aurait su dire d'où cela venait, alors elle préféra l'ignorer.

Neville la regarda un instant en silence, puis, quand elle se retourna vers elle, il continua finalement son récit comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus.

.

- Hermione !

Elle se retourna vivement et sourit à Ted qui arrivait en courant jusqu'à elle, ses cheveux prenant une teinte rouge vif. Il parcourut le couloir du regard, puis, une fois qu'il eut constaté qu'il était vide, il lui sauta au cou et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Ca va, Teddy ? demanda-t-elle avec un large sourire.

- Oui, il y a l'un des élèves de Durmstrang dans notre dortoir ! Il a l'air sympa, même s'il est plus vieux. Mais je venais te voir pour te donner ça, Ginny m'a demandé de te le donner quand je te verrais.

Hermione lui sourit, attrapa le parchemin et Ted repartit en courant à travers le couloir. Elle déplia rapidement la lettre et la parcourut du regard.

_« Hermione,_

_J'ai enfin réussi à convaincre Harry de bien vouloir me parler… Ca aura été difficile, mais il est venu à midi manger à la maison. Les enfants étaient ravis de nous voir réunis, mais je sais que le chemin sera plus long qu'ils ne le pensent._

_Après le repas, nous avons parlé de toute cette situation. Je lui ai demandé de revenir habiter à la maison et il a fini par accepter. Je crois qu'il commençait à avoir mal au dos à force de dormir sur le canapé de Ron !_

_Il a donc ramené ses affaires à la maison, mais il ne me parle pas plus pour autant. Ce soir, il est à un gala de charité pour sa campagne. Les élections approchant, je ne vais pas avoir l'occasion de le voir beaucoup mais bon, j'y suis habituée maintenant._

_Je sais que tu vas me poser la question alors je te le dis : non, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Théodore. Drago m'a dit la semaine dernière qu'il allait bien mais il n'en avait pas vraiment l'air convaincu lui-même. Enfin, de toute façon, je préfère ne pas m'en préoccuper. Je ne peux pas lui envoyer une lettre pour prendre de ses nouvelles et risquer de me mettre Harry à dos davantage._

_Il dit qu'il me pardonnera sans doute un jour et qu'il fera plus attention désormais à préserver notre couple. _

_Je sais qu'il le fera. Je pense que, dans un sens, nous en sortons tous deux grandis. _

_Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre qu'il puisse m'accorder sa confiance à nouveau._

_Et toi, comment vas-tu ? J'ai appris par Neville que Poudlard organisait le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers cette année, j'espère que tout se passera mieux que la dernière fois, même si nous n'avons plus rien à craindre de Voldemort. _

_Du nouveau du côté de tes histoires avec Drago ? (Ne t'énerve pas, ça ne servira à rien !)_

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Ginny. »_

Hermione referma la lettre et la rangea dans une poche de sa robe de sorcier. Elle lui répondrait plus tard.

Elle avait marché au hasard et ses pas l'avaient mené dans l'aile des Poufsouffle. Elle fit donc demi-tour et partit vers ses appartements. Au détour d'un couloir, elle reconnut cette chevelure blonde pâle qui n'appartenait qu'aux Malefoy. Elle s'arrêta donc et, sans vraiment comprendre son geste, elle se cacha derrière le mur pour l'espionner.

Il était toujours avec la Vélane. Cette dernière était appuyée contre le mur et promenait ses doigts sur le torse du professeur de potions avec un sourire qui laissait parfaitement entrevoir quelles étaient ses intentions. Drago, dont le bras était appuyé contre le mur, à côté de sa tête, lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Chloé gloussa et attrapa sa nuque avec un sourire carnassier.

Sans vraiment se comprendre elle-même, Hermione décida qu'elle en avait assez vu. Elle s'éloigna sans un bruit du couloir et fit un long détour pour ne pas les recroiser. Arrivée dans son salon, elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle une telle douleur dans la poitrine ? Pourquoi avait-elle envie d'arracher les cheveux blonds de cette Chloé jusqu'au dernier ?

Elle passa une main sur son visage pour tenter de se résonner mais plus elle s'y essayait, plus elle semblait comprendre ce qui se tramait.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

Elle partit donc se coucher, en prenant bien soin d'avaler une potion de sommeil sans rêve auparavant. Mais elle mit bien longtemps à s'endormir…

.

La première semaine passa à une vitesse presque inquiétante. Hermione se faisait spectatrice du rapprochement de Drago et de sa nouvelle conquête et elle tentait d'ignorer la douleur qui lui transperçait le cœur dès qu'elle percevait sa main sur sa cuisse ou qu'il lui murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille.

Elle détestait cette Chloé, qui ne lui avait pourtant rien fait. Elle était gentille, drôle et intelligente. Elle était toujours très avenante avec ses élèves et elle partageait avec Hermione ses convictions pour la défense des créatures magiques.

Chloé avait toutes les qualités pour devenir son amie. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la haïr et elle essayait de se dire que c'était parce qu'elle était une Vélane et qu'elle jalousait sa beauté. Elle était incapable de s'avouer que ce qu'elle jalousait, c'était la façon dont elle se rapprochait de Drago sans avoir à se donner de la peine.

Elle-même avait mis des mois avant de briser la carapace de Drago Malefoy. Il lui avait fallu des mois pour qu'il l'autorise à entrer dans son cercle fermé. Et Chloé n'était là que depuis une semaine qu'il passait déjà tout son temps avec elle.

Elle la haïssait. Elle les haïssait tous les deux.

Le repas du soir venait de se finir et un silence anxieux s'installa dans la Grande Salle.

Minerva McGonagall se leva et contourna la table des professeurs pour se poster face aux élèves.

- Il est temps, chers élèves, de découvrir quels sont les trois sorciers qui participeront au tournoi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton solennel.

Elle se tourna vers la coupe, posée entre les professeurs et les élèves et Hermione crut se revoir en quatrième année.

Minerva tendit le bras et la coupe laissa échapper des flammes d'un rouge vif, puis d'un bleu électrique. Puis, il y eut un bruit sourd, comme une explosion, et un premier morceau de parchemin s'envola pour venir atterrir dans la main de la directrice.

Elle le lut, puis se tourna vers son audience.

- Alexander Broborff, annonça-t-elle.

Il y eut une grande exclamation parmi les élèves de Durmstrang et un jeune homme se leva. Il avait une carrure particulièrement athlétique et il rappelait un peu Viktor Krum, par ses épais sourcils noirs qui lui donnaient une allure menaçante. Il alla d'un pas vif jusqu'à la directrice et lui serra la main, puis prit la porte qui menait à la salle derrière les professeurs.

Minerva calma l'excitation des étudiants de Durmstrang d'un regard noir puis se retourna vers la coupe. L'expérience se reproduisit et un deuxième morceau de parchemin s'envola pour venir atterrir dans sa main.

- Caroline Moreau.

Les élèves de Beauxbâtons firent preuve de plus de retenue que ceux d'Europe de l'Est. Une jeune femme se leva, les joues rougissantes et marcha en titubant maladroitement jusqu'à Minerva. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et de grands yeux d'un vert profond. Elle fit un petit sourire à Madame Maxime, puis à Chloé, avant de prendre la suite d'Alexander Broborff.

Enfin, l'excitation commença à se faire sentir parmi les rangs de Poudlard. Les murmures s'élevèrent bientôt et se transformèrent en un véritable tumulte que même Minerva ne parvint pas à stopper. Elle tendit donc le bras vers la coupe.

Quand le parchemin eut atterri dans sa main, le silence s'installa à nouveau dans la pièce, et tous les regards se posèrent comme un seul sur la directrice de Poudlard. Elle l'ouvrit lentement et eut un sourire crispé en apercevant le nom.

- Chris Sanders.

Il y eut une grande exclamation dans la salle et les élèves se mirent à applaudir à tout rompre tandis qu'un jeune homme se levait, arborant fièrement son écusson de Serpentard. Il fit un petit sourire à Drago, qui le lui rendit discrètement et se dirigea vers la salle comme les deux précédents élèves.

Drago eut un large sourire et se pencha vers Hermione, à sa droite.

- Tu me dois dix gallions, Granger, murmura-t-il, ravi.

.

- Sanders, venez ici, ordonna Drago quand ils furent seuls avec le garçon.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'eux d'un pas lent, passant une main nerveuse dans sa tignasse brune.

- Ca va aller ? demanda le professeur.

Chris hocha doucement la tête.

- Ne vous attendez pas à des dragons cette fois, souffla Hermione en se penchant vers lui, dans un murmure. Ils vont essayer de renouveler un peu les épreuves alors vous pouvez déjà exclure cette éventualité.

Le brun hocha la tête, puis ils lui firent signe de partir, ce qu'il fit au pas de course, pour aller fêter sa nomination avec ses compagnons de Serpentard.

.

- Hermione ! hurla Scorpius en lui sautant au cou.

La jeune femme éclata d'un grand rire tandis que le petit garçon lui plaquait un énorme baiser sur la joue. Drago se laissa tomber sur le canapé à côté d'eux et les observa avec un sourire tendre.

- Père, il m'a dit que cette année, y aurait plein de nouveaux sorciers dans le château qui feraient un tournoi et même qu'il a dit qu'une fois dans ce tournoi y avait des dragons ! Moi j'aimerais bien voir un vrai dragon mais je sais que c'est dangereux. Père a dit que je devais pas trop les approcher sinon il me brûlerait les cheveux et moi j'aime bien mes cheveux ! Je veux pas être chauve, c'est les vieux qui sont chauves ! Est-ce que Dudlebore il était chauve ?

- Dumbledore, corrigea mollement Drago.

- Dumdlebore, reprit Scorpius, persuadé d'avoir prononcé correctement cette fois.

- Non, souffla Hermione. Dumbledore n'était pas chauve. Il avait même plein de cheveux et une très longue barbe.

- Est-ce que moi j'aurais une barbe un jour ?

- Par Morgane, j'espère que non ! s'exclama Drago. Les Malefoy se doivent d'être bien rasés, mon fils.

Scorpius le regarda un court instant et hocha la tête.

- Et toi Hermione, est-ce que tu auras une barbe quand tu seras vieille ?

- J'espère que non, répondit la brune, riant aux éclats.

Le petit allait poser une nouvelle question, mais un hibou vint taper du bec à la fenêtre, le coupant dans son élan. Drago se leva pour aller ouvrir et l'oiseau lui déposa une lettre dans les mains avant de s'envoler.

Il la parcourut rapidement du regard, avec un air grave, puis releva les yeux vers eux.

- Théodore est à Sainte-Mangouste, souffla-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'exclama Hermione en lui arrachant la lettre des mains.

C'était écrit de la main du directeur de l'hôpital. Il lui expliquait que, pour le moment, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il avait mais que ses jours n'étaient pas en danger. Il ajoutait que cela ne servait à rien de venir le voir pour le moment, parce qu'il était trop fatigué pour parler.

- Tu penses que c'est grave ? demanda la brune.

- Tu as lu comme moi, Hermione, répondit Drago. Il dit qu'il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très perturbé, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas la première fois que Théodore se retrouve à l'hôpital, expliqua le blond en haussant les épaules. Il a du se battre avec quelqu'un après avoir trop bu. Je le connais.

Hermione ne répondit pas, se contentant de froncer les sourcils avec une moue renfrognée.

Drago lui fit un petit sourire et passa un bras par-dessus ses épaules.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je t'assure qu'il ira très bien.

Il déposa un léger baiser sur son front puis renvoya son hibou, en leur demandant de lui dire dès qu'il pourrait venir lui rendre visite.

Puis, il retourna s'asseoir sur le canapé et son fils grimpa sur ses genoux.

- Aujourd'hui, j'ai appris une comptine sur l'alphabet ! s'enthousiasma Scorpius.

Et il se mit à chanter à tue-tête, un peu faux, avec un grand sourire fier.

Hermione s'assit à côté d'eux, attendrie et les observa du coin de l'œil.

Elle devait admettre qu'elle était soulagée d'être débarrassée de Chloé. C'était la première fois depuis une semaine qu'elle pouvait être avec Drago sans que la professeure de Beauxbâtons ne soit dans les parages.

Le blond sembla remarquer qu'elle le fixait car il détourna les yeux vers elle et haussa un sourcil interrogatif. Elle secoua la tête pour se changer les idées, se maudissant intérieurement.

Elle réalisa que ses pensées avaient repris une tournure dont elle se croyait débarrassée mais elle mit cela sur le compte de la fatigue.

- Et j'ai fait ça aussi, regarde Père ! s'exclama Scorpius en courant vers sa chambre.

Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un grand parchemin qu'il posa sur la table basse, face à son père. Aussitôt, le visage de Drago se ferma brutalement.

Il attrapa vivement son fils par la manche et l'écarta de la feuille, comme pour le protéger. Il la prit entre ses mains et la scruta avec une expression paniquée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Où as-tu vu ça ? s'exclama Drago en se tournant vers son fils.

Le petit haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas !

Drago attrapa son visage entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux, les sourcils froncés. Il examina ses pupilles, puis, aussi soudainement qu'il l'avait attrapé, il le lâcha.

- Mimon ! hurla-t-il.

Il y eut un bruit sourd et l'elfe apparut devant eux, vêtu d'un t-shirt gris bien trop grand pour lui.

- Oui, Maître ?

- Où étais-tu cet après-midi ? attaqua Drago. Es-tu resté avec Scorpius tout le temps ?

- Oui, Maître.

- Quand a-t-il écrit ceci ? reprit le blond en plaçant la feuille sous ses yeux. Comment ?

- Le maître Scorpius a demandé une feuille et un crayon, alors Mimon lui a donné, expliqua l'elfe. Le maître Scorpius a dit qu'il voulait faire quelque chose pour son père, qu'il devait absolument le faire maintenant et lui donner ce soir. Mimon lui a demandé pourquoi, mais le maître Scorpius a dit qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il devait simplement le faire. Alors Mimon l'a laissé faire.

Drago se retourna vivement vers Scorpius, qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu n'aimes pas ? demanda-t-il avec une moue triste.

Le père se pencha, l'air toujours énervé, et prit son fils par les épaules.

- Scorpius, regarde-moi, est-ce que tu sais pourquoi tu as voulu écrire ça ? Est-ce que tu as déjà vu ces mots quelque part ?

Le petit garçon fit non de la tête.

Drago poussa un grognement de rage et passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux. Scorpius ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui se passait, tout comme Hermione, qui le regardait faire les cent pas, inquiète.

Elle se leva et posa ses mains sur ses épaules pour l'arrêter. Elle caressa sa joue du bout des doigts et, s'il fut gêné par cette proximité soudaine, il n'en montra rien.

- Calme-toi, murmura Hermione.

Drago finit par se détendre, ses traits se décrispant.

- Je dois écrire à Harry et à mon père, dit-il soudain et il se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

- Drago ! Explique-moi ce qu'il se passe ! s'exclama Hermione, perdant patience.

Le blond poussa un profond soupir et lança un sort à son fils pour qu'il n'entende pas. Sa collègue fronça les sourcils, surprise.

- Depuis plusieurs mois, je reçois des lettres de menace. La première était explicite mais depuis, toutes les semaines, je reçois une lettre avec ces trois mots, souffla-t-il enfin en pointant du doigt le parchemin sur la table basse. Je ne les ai jamais prises au sérieux, même si mon père m'a conseillé de faire attention. Mais là, c'est différent. J-Je crois que celui qui m'envoie ces lettres a lancé l'Impero à Scorpius. Scorpius ne sait même pas encore écrire quelque chose d'autre que les noms des membres de sa famille et le tien !

- Oh ! s'exclama Hermione en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche, incapable de dire quoique ce soit d'autre.

Assis sur le canapé, Scorpius les observait, sourd à ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il regarda son œuvre avec une petite moue déçue. Son père n'avait pas eu l'air d'aimer.

Il attrapa le parchemin et le jaugea du regard. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si mauvais ?

Sur la feuille, trônaient trois mots, trois mots écrits d'un rouge sang : _Alea Jacta Est_.

.

Quand Hermione sortit de chez les Malefoy pour se diriger vers ses appartements afin de se coucher, elle n'était toujours pas rassurée.

Elle avait voulu disputer Drago pour ne pas lui avoir parlé avant de tout ça, mais elle n'en avait rien fait, car il avait vraiment l'air assez paniqué pour qu'elle n'en rajoute pas.

Cette fois, il semblait vraiment les prendre au sérieux, ces menaces.

Quelque soit cette personne, elle s'en était prise à Scorpius, cela semblait évident. Et dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, par ailleurs. Mais cela n'était pas si surprenant, puisque depuis la fin de la guerre, les défenses du château avaient été considérablement réduites.

Hermione avait immédiatement prévenu Minerva, ainsi que Madame Maxime et Karkaroff, tandis que Drago alertait son père et Harry.

Elle se coucha immédiatement une fois qu'elle fut chez elle mais ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil de la nuit.

Elle se décida donc finalement à se lever, quand le soleil commença à se lever. Elle se prépara et alla se promener dans les couloirs, épuisée.

Hermione croisa Madame Maxime, qui discutait avec Hagrid, puis Chloé. La blonde s'approcha d'elle avec un grand sourire et la prit dans ses bras comme si elle avait été une grande amie. Elle grimaça légèrement et se sépara d'elle.

- Bonjour, Hermione ! Tu as bien dormi ? Drago m'a dit que vous passiez la soirée ensemble, tout s'est bien passé ?

Chloé se mit à glousser comme une enfant.

- Euh, oui, répondit la brune avec un sourire crispé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais bien qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ! Je sais que tu ne vas pas essayer de me le piquer !

- Te le piquer ? répéta Hermione, ahurie.

- Oui ! Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Tu sais, c'est le genre d'hommes qui ne veut pas de relations sérieuses. Mais, entre nous…

Elle s'approcha d'elle et se mit à chuchoter comme si elle lui confiait un secret.

- Je sais très douée pour faire changer d'avis un homme à ce sujet.

Chloé se redressa, avec un large sourire et Hermione dut se retenir de la gifler pour le faire disparaître.

- Salut ! lança une voix derrière elles.

Elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement vers Drago qui s'approchait d'elle, les mains dans les poches. Il ne put faire un autre pas en avant car Chloé se jeta à son cou pour l'embrasser. Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, tout comme le blond qui la repoussa en l'attrapant par les épaules. Chloé eut un petit rire, puis elle s'éloigna en sautillant légèrement.

Ahuri, Drago s'approcha d'Hermione et voulut l'embrasser sur le front mais elle recula d'un pas. Il s'arrêta net, surpris.

- Quoi ? soupira-t-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, encore ?

Pour toute réponse, Hermione pointa du doigt le couloir où venait de disparaître Chloé.

- Elle est un peu trop démonstrative à mon goût, expliqua Drago en suivant son regard.

- T-Tu es avec elle ? demanda la brune, ne parvenant pas à cacher sa surprise.

- Non ! s'exclama le blond, visiblement offusqué.

- Alors, c'était quoi ça ? reprit Hermione, faisant allusion au baiser.

- J'en sais rien ! se justifia-t-il. Je te le dis, elle est trop démonstrative ! J'ai couché avec elle une fois… Bon ok, ne me regarde pas comme ça, deux fois. Et puis de toute façon, pourquoi tu me fais la morale ?

- Je ne te fais pas la morale ! Ce… C'est juste que… tu la connais depuis une semaine ! Et ce n'est pas professionnel.

Drago ne répondit pas, la jaugeant du regard. Puis, il eut un sourire en coin et se pencha vers elle.

- Est-ce que tu es jalouse ? demanda-t-il, amusé.

- Non ! s'écria Hermione en rougissant furieusement.

Drago sourit de plus belle et il s'approcha d'elle davantage pour déposer un baiser sur son front.

- A plus tard.

Et il partit vers les cachots.

Hermione poussa un petit grognement de colère, mêlé de frustration. Elle n'avait pas pu calmer la douleur dans sa poitrine depuis que Chloé l'avait embrassé si naturellement.

Maintenant, elle le savait : elle détestait cette fille. Elle éprouvait une réelle rage dès qu'elle était dans les parages.

En y réfléchissant, Hermione savait tout à fait quel nom elle devait mettre sur cette rage qu'elle ressentait. Pourtant, elle n'avait jamais éprouvé tel sentiment auparavant, jamais avec Ron, pas plus avec Cormac.

Elle n'était pas une femme _jalouse_. Cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Et c'est alors qu'elle comprit. Alors que ce constat s'imposait peu à peu à elle, elle comprit.

Elle était tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Depuis longtemps. Et elle avait été folle de ne pas s'en être rendue compte avant.

* * *

><p>Je n'aime pas ce chapitre, j'en suis vraiment désolée mais il était nécessaire pour la suite alors j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même !<p>

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "Étrange Chloé" et sera en ligne vendredi !

Je tiens à vous remercier toutes pour vos adorables reviews qui me touchent énormément, mais aussi celles qui ne font que lire sans forcément laisser de traces. Je suis vraiment contente de voir que ma fiction est lue et suivie par tant de monde ! :).

Bises,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Une review et... je vous laisse choisir, je n'ai pas d'idée sur ce chapitre ! :).


	24. Etrange Chloé

Voilà comme convenu la suite !  
>Comme le précédent, je n'aime pas beaucoup ce chapitre, mais il est également nécessaire !<p>

Bonne lecture.

**Looklook** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise :).

**Aurélie** : Pour une review, tu as le droit de tout faire, donc oui :D.

**Laurana28** : Encore merci à toi :).

**Pauline** : Tu verras si ta théorie est la bonne dans quelques chapitres :).

: Merci beaucoup, si ça se finit bien, je ne peux pas te le dire, tu verras :D. Pour l'ancienne amoureuse de Drago, les réponses arrivent !

**Hlo** : Merci beaucoup !

**Chouchouille** : Non, Théodore n'en est tout de même pas à ce point, mais c'est juste que c'est un bagarreur ! :).

**London123** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours !

**Ellana** : Va pour la gifle ! :). Eh non, désolée, mais je reste pour le moment à deux chapitres par semaine, je trouve d'ailleurs que c'est bien gentil à moi :D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

**Etrange Chloé.**

Drago tentait de son mieux de ne pas paraître trop crispé, mais il lui était difficile de supporter les élans affectueux de Chloé.

Il était dans son appartement, la blonde s'étant imposée au creux de ses bras. Il l'aimait bien, cette Chloé. Elle était très intelligente, drôle et elle pouvait tenir une conversation sur le Quidditch sans soupirer. En outre, elle était magnifique.

Mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation avec elle. Pourtant, elle avait quelque chose en elle qui faisait qu'il n'osait pas la repousser. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus qui le scrutaient toujours avec une tendresse infinie.

S'il trouvait cela bizarre, puisqu'ils se connaissaient depuis peu, il lui était difficile de lui faire comprendre. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer, elle avait acquiescé, mais elle n'avait pas changé d'attitude pour autant.

Alors il la laissait faire.

C'était pourquoi il se retrouvait assis dans son canapé, avec la jeune femme caressant son torse, ses jambes sur les siennes.

- Tu as déjà été amoureux ? demanda Chloé sur le ton de la conversation.

Drago se sépara d'elle d'un bond, surpris et la regarda avec de grands yeux.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ca m'intéresse, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir ce genre de conversation avec toi, répondit Drago, en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne te connais même pas ! Tu ne peux pas me demander ce genre de choses !

Chloé ne répondit pas tout de suite, se contenant de sourire.

- Ecoute Chloé, reprit-il en soupirant. Tu n'es pas ma petite amie et je ne suis pas ton petit ami ! Je t'ai dit clairement que je ne voulais pas de ce genre de relations, d'accord ? Alors arrête tes débordements d'affection, ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Et n'essaie pas d'entrer ainsi dans ma vie privée !

- Je sais, répondit-elle sans sembler s'en émouvoir. Mais je suis sûre que tu changeras d'avis.

- Non, s'écria Drago. Non, je ne changerai pas d'avis ! Si j'avais voulu une relation sérieuse, je n'aurais pas couché avec toi alors que je te connaissais depuis deux heures ! Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre ! Je ne t'aime pas ! Je t'apprécie et c'est déjà beaucoup !

- Je veux juste savoir si tu as déjà été amoureux, reprit Chloé, pas vraiment perturbée.

- Oui ! gronda le blond, désormais énervé. Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

- Je voulais juste savoir.

Et sans un mot de plus, la blonde se leva, déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit des appartements Malefoy d'un pas léger.

Complètement ahuri, Drago resta quelques secondes bloqué sur la porte close. Elle lui rappelait un peu Luna, sauf qu'il savait très bien qu'elle faisait exprès de ne rien voir. Il avait parfois envie de la secouer pour lui remettre les idées en place.

Soupirant, il se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Puis, il se redressa et ouvrit l'armoire où étaient contenues ses potions et sa Pensine. Il se baissa et attrapa le disque d'argent pour le mettre face à lui. Il attrapa l'un des flacons étiquetés d'un D et y versa le contenu. Il plongea dans ses souvenirs la tête la première.

.

Drago s'assit à côté de ses amis sans un mot mais personne ne sembla réaliser son expression perdue. Blaise discutait avec Ron, qui entourait Pansy d'un bras possessif. Ginny, elle, conversait avec George et Hermione qui riaient de bon cœur. Harry et Théodore n'étaient pas là. Ils évitaient de venir désormais à leurs rendez-vous amicaux, par peur de se retrouver l'un face à l'autre. Mais ce jour-là, Théodore était toujours à Sainte-Mangouste et Harry était dans la dernière ligne droite. Il lui restait deux semaines avant les élections.

Alors, Drago commanda un verre et le sirota lentement. Il n'arrêtait pas de ressasser encore et encore ce qu'il avait vu dans la Pensine. Il avait tellement cru qu'il pourrait oublier toutes les horreurs qu'il avait faites. La question de Chloé l'avait un peu chamboulé et, sans savoir pourquoi, il avait ressenti le besoin de revoir le monstre qu'il avait été, quelques années plus tôt, pour se persuader qu'il avait changé.

Et pourtant, il en doutait à présent. Avait-il tellement changé ? Scorpius l'avait fait mûrir dans ses relations avec les gens. Pourtant, malgré toute la souffrance qu'il avait causée, il était toujours aussi immature dans ses relations avec les femmes.

Il le savait, depuis celle qui était parvenue à le faire aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, il n'avait plus jamais ouvert son cœur à quiconque.

Il l'avait fait souffrir et il avait souffert lui-même. Il ne voulait plus jamais qu'une chose pareille se reproduise.

Il se contentait très bien de la vie qu'il menait à présent entre son fils, ses amis et ses conquêtes. C'était peut-être malsain, mais il lui était plus facile de vivre ainsi que de se poser avec une fille comme Chloé.

Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire la fête, ce soir-là, alors il s'éclipsa discrètement et personne ne sembla le remarquer. Il était encore tôt.

Drago remonta lentement le chemin de Pré-au-Lard à Poudlard, les mains dans les poches. Il n'avait pas non plus envie de rentrer au château. C'était là que se situait la plupart des souvenirs qu'il avait tenté d'oublier.

Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait jamais pu l'oublier.

Finalement, il se laissa tomber au bord du chemin, assis par terre et prit son visage entre ses mains. Pourquoi devait-il repenser à tout cela maintenant ? Pourquoi quand Chloé lui posait la question alors qu'Hermione l'avait fait des centaines de fois avant elle ?

Pourquoi se laissait-il perturber par cette blonde pétillante ?

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il sursauta, avant de plonger dans deux pupilles noisette réconfortantes. Mais il n'avait pas envie d'être réconforté, alors il repoussa violemment la main d'Hermione et se redressa, ignorant son regard surpris.

Il reprit sa route vers Poudlard d'un pas vif et son amie essaya de le suivre, courant derrière lui.

- Drago !

Il fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et accéléra le pas. Finalement, elle parvint à le rattraper et s'accrocha à son bras pour qu'il s'arrête. Il s'exécuta et se tourna vivement vers elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Drago, murmura Hermione, essoufflée. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien, répondit-il froidement avant de se dégager.

- Drago ! hurla la brune, désormais en colère. Arrête-toi !

Mais il ne l'écouta pas et entra dans le château sans lui adresser le moindre regard. Furieuse, Hermione se dirigea immédiatement vers les appartements des Malefoy. Il marchait si vite que déjà, elle ne le vit plus devant elle. Au détour d'un couloir, elle tomba nez à nez avec Chloé, qui affichait son éternel sourire.

- Salut, Hermione ! Je viens de voir Drago, il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur.

- Oui, répondit la brune en passant devant elle. Excuse-moi, mais je dois vraiment le rattraper.

- Pourquoi ? Il ne t'aime pas, de toute façon.

Hermione s'arrêta net, choquée et se retourna pour lui faire face. Le sourire de Chloé s'était transformé pour devenir un rictus où se mêlaient moquerie et malveillance.

- P-Pardon ? bafouilla la brune.

Chloé s'approcha d'elle d'une démarche féline et posa sa main sur son épaule, avec un sourire faussement amical.

- Drago ne t'aime pas, répéta-t-elle. Il ne t'aimera jamais. Tu sais pourquoi ?

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, trop perturbée par ce changement d'attitude soudain de celle qui semblait irréprochable, Hermione ne put que faire non de la tête.

Le sourire de Chloé s'agrandit alors qu'elle se penchait vers elle pour chuchoter à son oreille.

- Parce que tu es une Sang-de-Bourbe.

Et sans un mot, elle partit à travers les couloirs, laissant Hermione bouche bée, les larmes au bord des yeux.

Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas insultée de la sorte. L'insulte lui avait fait l'effet d'une gifle et, malgré elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de remettre en cause toute la relation qu'elle avait bâtie avec Drago.

Chloé disait-elle vrai ? Etat-il possible que Drago soit resté fidèle à ses préjugés malgré tout ? Après tout, il avait toujours refusé de faire savoir à son père qu'il la fréquentait. Il l'avait même cachée, le jour où son père était venu lui rendre visite et qu'elle était là.

Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais du douter de lui, que les propos de Chloé n'étaient pas ceux de Drago.

D'ailleurs, en repensant à la blonde, son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Elle s'était bien moquée d'elle, en lui faisant croire qu'elle partageait sa passion pour les créatures magiques et qu'elle était une femme douce et aimante. Ce qu'elle venait d'entendre lui prouvait qu'elle n'était rien de tout cela. Elle était grandement semblable au Drago raciste des années Poudlard.

Mais pourquoi s'était-elle montrée à elle sous son vrai jour ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle insultée ainsi, sur son amour pour Drago ? Comment, d'ailleurs, pouvait-elle connaître ses sentiments pour son collègue alors qu'elle ne se les étaient avoués à elle-même que quelques jours auparavant ?

Il y avait quelque chose dans cette fille qui n'était vraiment pas clair et elle se promit de mettre le doigt dessus.

Mais d'abord, elle devait aller voir Drago. Elle l'avait suivi en le voyant partir du bar des Trois Balais, parce qu'il n'avait pas l'air bien. Le croyant malade, elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'il allait bien, mais son attitude froide et violente l'avait conforté dans l'idée qu'il n'était pas malade, mais perturbé, alors elle reprit sa marche vers les appartements des Malefoy, les mots de Chloé résonnant toujours dans son esprit.

Elle toqua, n'osant pas prononcer le mot de passe et le déranger et, quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Drago. Son visage était toujours fermé et il poussa un soupir en apercevant Hermione. Elle lui fit un léger sourire qu'il lui rendit malgré lui.

Drago l'attrapa par la manche, l'attira contre son torse et elle se blottit contre lui.

- Pardon, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Son sourire s'agrandit et elle se serra de plus belle contre le jeune homme, ses bras encerclant sa taille. Il déposa un baiser sur son front et posa son menton sur le sommet de son crâne, lui frottant doucement le dos.

Au loin, il crut voir quelque chose bouger mais il ne percevait aucune forme alors il détourna le regard, et entraina Hermione à l'intérieur avec lui.

Chloé, cachée derrière un mur à quelques pas de là, serra les poings, bouillonnante. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser cela arriver. Elle devait faire quelque chose pour que cette relation entre eux cesse.

Et elle avait le plan parfait pour parvenir à ses fins.

.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, soupira Drago.

- Mais regarde-toi ! s'exclama Hermione. Tu as l'air complètement dépité.

- Ca ne te regarde pas !

- Drago, insista-t-elle.

- Tais-toi ! s'énerva le blond.

Hermione ne répondit pas et se laissa tomber sur le canapé en croisant les bras, boudeuse. Drago soupira et roula des yeux avant de la rejoindre. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, petite curieuse. C'est tout. Respecte ça, s'il te plaît.

Elle se détacha de lui en détournant la tête et se leva d'un pas rageur.

- Bien, alors tu en parleras avec ta nouvelle copine Chloé, je suis sûre qu'elle sera en mesure de te comprendre et de te réconforter, elle. Moi je ne suis qu'une vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Q-Quoi ? bafouilla Drago, surpris de sa virulence. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Rien, hurla Hermione, hors d'elle.

Elle allait partir mais il la rattrapa vivement et la plaqua contre la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi tu me balances ça dans la figure ? Je croyais que tu m'avais pardonné pour l'imbécile que j'ai été à Poudlard.

Elle ne répondit pas et tenta de s'extirper mais il l'en empêcha, la jetant brutalement contre la porte.

- Explique-toi.

- Alors c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne ? attaqua Hermione, acerbe. Moi, je dois me confier à toi mais le contraire est inenvisageable, n'est-ce pas ? Je vais t'apprendre une chose, Malefoy, ça ne marche pas comme ça ! L'amitié, ça ne fonctionne pas à sens unique.

- Tu viens de sous-entendre que je préférais Chloé à toi parce que tu es une… une née-moldue. Alors oui, tu me dois des explications.

- Va te faire foutre, gronda la brune, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Elle le frappa au torse pour se libérer de son emprise et il finit par reculer. Elle en profita pour ouvrir vivement la porte mais il l'attrapa brusquement par le poignet avant qu'elle ne puisse amorcer un geste pour sortir. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied violent et la colla contre le mur. Elle voulut attraper sa baguette mais, une fois encore, il fut plus rapide qu'elle. Il agrippa le morceau de bois et le jeta à travers la pièce, à quelques mètres d'eux.

- Ne me parle pas sur ce ton, grogna Drago, menaçant.

Elle frissonna un instant devant son regard polaire. Elle avait l'impression que tous ses muscles s'étaient gelés les uns après les autres. Mais elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle n'avait jamais eu peur de lui.

- Sinon quoi ? demanda Hermione, un air de défi sur le visage.

Le blond ne répondit pas, son visage se crispant davantage. Quand elle le regardait avec cet air-là, il avait envie de la frapper. Elle ressemblait à la Miss-je-sais-tout de leurs années à Poudlard, celle qu'il avait eu si souvent envie de faire souffrir.

Il détestait ce petit air supérieur qu'elle affichait quand elle avait la bonne réponse (c'est-à-dire, tout le temps).

Mais là, ce n'était pas vraiment la même chose, elle semblait le sonder, lui demander jusqu'où il serait prêt à aller pour lui faire du mal. Et il n'y avait rien qu'il faisait mieux que de faire du mal aux gens.

Leurs yeux se lançaient des éclairs. Quelques minutes plus tôt, il la prenait dans ses bras pour s'excuser de sa brutalité, et voilà où ils en étaient à présent.

La tension entre eux était palpable. Aucun d'eux n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils restèrent à se dévisager, assassinant l'autre du regard.

Mais finalement, d'un même mouvement, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre pour s'embrasser.

Comme cette fois quelques semaines plus tôt au mariage de Neville et Luna, leurs gestes étaient violents et saccadés.

Hermione glissa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et les tira. Elle voulait lui faire mal de la même façon qu'il lui faisait mal sans le savoir. Il étouffa un gémissement et lui mordit la lèvre pour se venger, la plaquant plus violemment encore contre le mur.

Au bout de longues minutes, ils se détachèrent, à bout de souffle et se jaugèrent du regard. Elle semblait essayer de lire en lui et tout ce qu'elle y lut fut le désir. Il n'y avait pas dans ses yeux la tendresse qu'elle avait pu lire autrefois en Ron, ou même en Cormac.

Et elle comprit alors que c'était tout ce qu'elle ne pourrait jamais obtenir de lui.

- Juste du sexe, murmura-t-elle, essoufflée, se faisant l'instigatrice de son cœur brisé.

Drago parut un instant soulagé, puis il fondit sur ses lèvres à nouveau, la plaquant contre son torse pour l'entrainer vers sa chambre. Ils butèrent sur le canapé et manquèrent de tomber.

- Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on arrive jusqu'à la chambre, susurra Hermione entre deux baisers.

Drago sembla approuver puisqu'au lieu de continuer, il la poussa sur le canapé et se posta presque aussitôt par-dessus elle. Il descendit ses lèvres dans son cou et elle ne put retenir un gémissement. Il lui ôta son t-shirt et le jeta sur la table basse avant de plonger à nouveau contre sa nuque. Elle poussa un grognement quand il lui mordit la jugulaire et il ricana contre sa peau, si bien qu'elle planta ses ongles dans son dos pour le faire taire.

Il étouffa un gémissement et remonta son visage pour la fusiller du regard.

- Arrête ça, souffla-t-il en déposant un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- C'est toi qui as commencé, rétorqua Hermione.

Il roula des yeux et embrassa doucement l'endroit où il l'avait mordue quelques instants plus tôt. Elle sourit un peu bêtement et fut heureuse qu'il ne puisse pas la voir à cet instant, trop occupé à jouer avec son nombril.

Il détacha son jean et se débattit un peu avec pour le lui enlever. Ils rirent et elle secoua les jambes pour se débarrasser de son pantalon, qui rejoignit bientôt son haut.

En sous-vêtements devant lui, elle se sentit rougir, mais cette fois-ci, l'obscurité ne pouvait masquer sa gêne. Il sourit en la voyant ainsi, les cheveux étalés sur le tissu, presque nue, offerte à lui, mais les joues écarlates. Elle ne devait pas avoir conscience d'à quel point elle pouvait être une femme désirable.

Il se pencha vers elle et embrassa doucement sa joue.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura Drago à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe.

Hermione se sentit rougir de plus belle. Le blond rit gentiment et redescendit dans son cou. Il traça une ligne de baisers jusqu'à son nombril avant de la redresser délicatement pour ôter son soutien-gorge.

Hermione se laissa faire de la même façon quand il se débarrassa de sa culotte mais elle s'empourpra derechef. Elle était désormais nue devant lui, qui demeurait complètement habillé. Elle s'attaqua donc à sa chemise tandis qu'il embrassait sa poitrine et elle l'envoya retrouver ses propres vêtements.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, caressant ses hanches du bout des doigts et eut un sourire carnassier en entrant brusquement un doigt en elle. Elle ne put cette fois retenir le gémissement qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Il ne chercha pas à l'étouffer comme il l'avait fait au mariage de Neville et Luna. Là où ils étaient, personne ne pourrait les entendre.

Il commença à bouger en elle puis entra un deuxième doigt dans son intimité.

- A-Arrête, souffla Hermione, entre deux gémissements.

Drago eut un sourire en coin et il s'exécuta donc, se retirant. Elle poussa un petit cri de frustration et l'attrapa par la nuque alors qu'il se redressait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? parvint-elle à articuler, essoufflée.

- Tu m'as demandé d'arrêter, répondit-il, cruel.

- Q-Quoi ? bafouilla Hermione. Pas du tout ! Fais-moi l'amour, ordonna-t-elle. Maintenant !

Il aurait sans doute éclaté de rire si elle n'avait pas plaqué brutalement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle s'attaqua immédiatement à sa ceinture, puis à son pantalon et son boxer et rapidement, il fut tout aussi nu qu'elle.

- Ce que tu peux être impatiente, plaisanta Drago.

Mais Hermione ne réagit pas, elle ondula du bassin contre le sien et il ne put retenir un gémissement. Elle releva les yeux pour croiser les siens. Désormais, c'était elle qui semblait s'amuser.

- Maintenant, répéta-t-elle, autoritaire.

- Tu parles sur le même ton à tes élèves ? s'amusa Drago.

Elle lui lança un regard noir et il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres pour se faire pardonner son regard s'adoucit et elle lui sourit. Il replongea dans son cou et, lui mordant gentiment l'épaule, il entra en elle d'un brusque coup de rein.

Elle ne chercha pas à retenir ses cris de plaisir quand il accéléra le rythme de ses va-et-vient et quelques minutes plus tard, ils poussèrent un gémissement simultané.

Drago se laissa tomber sur elle, en se retenant sur ses bras pour ne pas l'écraser, puis il glissa sur le côté et l'attira contre son torse.

Ils s'endormirent quelques minutes plus tard.

.

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se redressa dans un lit qui n'était pas le sien. Elle remonta la couverture pour couvrir ses seins nus et fronça les sourcils.

Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que Drago et elle avaient débuté une relation purement physique. La veille, ils étaient allés à Pré-au-Lard pour retrouver leurs amis et ils avaient rapidement inventé une excuse ridicule pour s'éclipser.

Voilà pourquoi elle se réveillait ce matin dans le lit de Drago. Seulement, elle était seule. Elle se tourna vers l'oreiller et attrapa le parchemin qu'il avait laissé.

_« Je suis parti chez mes parents chercher Scorpius. Je reviens en début d'après-midi. D. »_

Elle le reposa et se laissa retomber dans le lit, le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Hermione avait fini par s'avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui alors, forcément, cette relation basée sur le sexe ne lui convenait pas, mais elle avait comprit qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus venant de lui, alors elle s'en accommodait.

C'était toujours mieux que rien.

Elle s'étira et eut un sourire en apercevant ses vêtements soigneusement pliés posés sur le piano. La veille, Drago n'avait pas eu autant de considération pour l'état de ses vêtements. Elle se leva et partit prendre une douche, vérifiant d'abord qu'il n'y avait personne à l'horizon, mais Drago n'était toujours pas rentré.

Elle se glissa donc dans la salle-de-bain et laissa l'eau chaude détendre le moindre de ses muscles. Quand elle en sortit, elle retourna dans la chambre et enfila ses vêtements.

Ensuite, elle prit un parchemin et une plume sur le bureau de Drago et écrivit à Harry pour prendre de ses nouvelles, à une semaine de l'échéance, puis à Ginny pour voir comment évoluaient les choses entre eux. Elle ne pouvait pas en parler à Harry, parce qu'elle avait peur de rouvrir une blessure encore fraîche pour lui.

En outre, il avait fini par apprendre qu'elle avait su avant tout le monde la relation qu'il y avait entre Ginny et Théodore. Il lui en avait vraiment voulu de ne rien lui avoir dit mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle n'avait pu faire un choix entre son amitié pour Ginny et son amitié pour lui.

Ca avait été difficile, bien sûr. Mais il avait compris.

Théodore, de son côté, avait fini par sortir de l'hôpital. Drago avait vu juste : son ami s'était en effet battu à la sortie d'un club de striptease, avec un sorcier tout aussi ivre que lui. L'autre avait été bien plus mal en point que lui, mais il s'était attaqué à un ancien Mangemort, alors il avait reçu quelques Doloris qui l'avaient cloué au sol.

Drago lui avait rendu visite aussi souvent que son poste de professeur le lui permettait, mais il était le seul, avec Blaise, à l'avoir fait. Hermione n'avait pas voulu y aller, par égard pour Harry, tout comme Ron et George. Ginny et Pansy n'y étaient pas allées pour une raison évidente.

Théodore se retrouvait donc bien seul et mesurait à présent l'étendue de son erreur.

Hermione secoua la tête pour se changer les idées. Elle jaugea la pièce du regard. Sur le mur, Drago avait fini par enlever l'article qui le disait l'assassin d'Astoria. Elle laissa ses doigts glisser sur le majestueux piano. Elle lui avait demandé, un jour, de lui jouer quelque chose, mais il avait refusé, en rougissant un peu. Attendrie, elle l'avait embrassé et ils avaient fini par faire l'amour. Pour une fois, il s'était vraiment montré tendre avec elle, comme si elle avait réussi à voir quelque chose en lui.

Finalement, son regard se posa sur l'armoire où il rangeait ses potions et la curiosité fut si forte qu'elle ne put se réfréner. Elle l'ouvrit et attrapa immédiatement la Pensine.

Elle hésitait à plonger dans ses souvenirs de guerre. Elle n'avait pas envie de revivre cette période qui avait été atroce pour eux deux. Il n'en avait jamais parlé, mais elle avait fini par comprendre qu'il n'avait pas vraiment agi de son plein gré.

Alors, son regard se posa sur les petits flacons où trônait la lettre D. Il y en avait trois. Elle prit la première et, sans réfléchir aux conséquences, versa le liquide bleu dans la Pensine.

Elle eut un moment d'hésitation. Elle savait qu'elle violait son intimité en agissant ainsi, mais elle avait besoin de comprendre certaines choses sur lui.

Ils étaient peut-être devenus amis –ou quelque chose de ce genre là-, mais il ne s'ouvrait pas à elle pour autant. Et elle avait besoin de se rapprocher de lui. Elle avait besoin d'apprendre à le connaître jusqu'à ses pires méfaits pour savoir si elle l'aimait vraiment autant qu'elle le pensait.

Elle avait besoin de savoir si l'amour qu'elle lui portait était inconditionnel.

Hermione prit une grande inspiration et regarda avec une hésitation les vagues de fumée noire qui tournaient devant ses yeux. Puis elle se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle fasse vite si elle ne voulait pas qu'il la tue, alors elle plongea dans la Pensine.

Aussitôt, elle se sentit happée à l'intérieur et les vagues de fumée se dispersèrent pour former un premier souvenir.

* * *

><p>Voilà, je sais que ce chapitre est plus court que les autres et moins intéressant, mais je vais me rattraper (je pense) dans le prochain, qui s'intitulera d'ailleurs « D comme… ».<br>Je n'en dis pas plus, ce serait trop simple ! :). Il sera en ligne lundi !

Merci encore à vous pour votre fidélité !

Bises,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Une review et hop ! Un petit tour contre un mur avec Drago :D.  
>Ps² : Vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur Facebook :<br>.?q=L%C3%A9crit+Fanfiction&init=public#!id=100002668308755  
>(Lécrit Fanfiction).<p> 


	25. D comme Daphné

Bon, vous avez vu le titre, donc vous avez compris :). Vous êtes nombreuses à avoir trouvé la réponse, alors j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.  
>Il est plus long que les autres, et, personnellement, je l'aime beaucoup alors j'appréhende un peu votre réaction.<p>

Voilà, on se retrouve en bas !

Bonne lecture.

**Chouchouille** : Je ne peux évidemment pas répondre à tes questions, mais je te remercie encore de ta fidélité :D.

**Mia Granger-Malefoy** : Il faudra attendre pour le savoir :).

**Looklook** : Merci pour la review, je suis contente que ça te plaise !

**Iris** : Tu n'as qu'à lire pour le savoir :).

**London123** : Non, personne ne semble aimer Chloé, je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi ! Scorpius revient dans le prochain chapitre ! Non, je n'ai pas fini d'écrire, j'ai beaucoup de mal à me mettre à l'épilogue (pas évident de finir une histoire à laquelle on s'est attaché), mais je peux te dire qu'il y aura 36 chapitres !

**brochettes-de-poulpe** : J'espère que tu es prête à faire le tour de la place Sainte-Anne de Rennes toute nue, alors... ahahaha, j'attends les photos, je veux des preuves ! ;).

**Lily** : La réponse est dans le chapitre :D.

**Lylee-Hannah** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

**D comme Daphné.**

Autour d'elle, elle reconnut immédiatement l'atmosphère lugubre du manoir Malefoy, bien qu'elle ne pût en ressentir la froideur habituelle, puisqu'elle n'y était pas réellement physiquement présente.

Elle entendit des pas derrière elle et se retourna vivement. Elle dut froncer les sourcils pour apercevoir la silhouette qui marchait vers elle, mais elle reconnut finalement Narcissa Malefoy.

La mère de Drago la traversa et elle se sentit nauséeuse un instant, mais elle finit par la suivre, avant d'apercevoir qu'elle n'était pas toute seule. Narcissa tenait dans sa main celle d'un petit garçon d'environ cinq ans, ses cheveux blonds pâles parfaitement coiffés sur le côté. Il marchait en regardant droit devant lui, le menton haut et les épaules droites et Hermione eut un léger sourire. Déjà à cet âge-là, Drago affichait une arrogance impressionnante.

Elle suivit la mère et son fils à travers quelques couloirs du manoir, avant qu'ils n'arrivent dans le grand hall. Là, un homme et une femme attendaient, deux petites filles avec eux.

La femme était particulièrement belle, ses longs cheveux bruns tombant en cascade jusqu'à sa taille et elle avait des yeux d'un bleu comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. La plus grande des fillettes lui ressemblait beaucoup, surtout par la profondeur de son regard sombre.

La plus petite avait croisé les bras et ses lèvres étaient tordues en une moue visiblement fâchée. Elle n'avait pas l'air ravie d'être ici.

- Narcissa ! s'exclama l'homme d'un ton dégagé propre aux Sang-Pur. Nous vous attendions. Où est Lucius ?

La mère de Drago eut une légère grimace que seule Hermione put apercevoir comme elle se trouvait juste à côté d'elle. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Narcissa se tourna vers son fils, lui lançant un regard sévère où pointait néanmoins une tendresse infinie.

- Reste ici, Drago, ordonna-t-elle. Ton père et moi devons discuter d'affaires importantes avec M. et Mme Greengrass.

- Bien, Mère, répondit le jeune Drago.

Narcissa hocha la tête, puis fit signe au couple de la suivre.

Une fois seuls, les enfants se regardèrent un moment en silence, puis le petit blond avança d'un pas vers elles et tendit sa main.

- Je m'appelle Drago Malefoy.

La plus petite la lui serra avec une moue fermée qui montrait qu'elle essayait de se paraître plus vieille qu'elle ne l'était.

- Astoria Greengrass, articula-t-elle malgré un problème de langage que lui conférait son jeune âge.

Drago se tourna ensuite vers la plus âgée des deux sœurs. La petite brune rougit brutalement et se cacha à moitié derrière ses cheveux. Elle se balançait un peu sur ses jambes, ce qui démontrait sa gêne mieux que ses rougeurs. Le jeune Drago eut un petit sourire. Il se pencha vers elle de façon à ce que leurs yeux se rencontrent, bien qu'elle baissât la tête.

- Et toi, qui es-tu ? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

- Daphné Greengrass, murmura-t-elle timidement.

- Enchanté, répondit le jeune Drago en attrapant sa main de force. Vous venez, je vais vous montrer le jardin !

Hermione fronça les sourcils et c'est alors qu'elle comprit à quoi correspondait le D. C'était elle. La seule femme qu'il avait aimée était sous ses yeux, mais ce n'était pour le moment qu'une petite fille.

C'était Daphné Greengrass.

Elle faillit se mettre à pleurer tant l'évidence la frappa. Elle se remémora le dîner chez Pansy, pour Noël, où leurs regards s'étaient perdus l'un dans l'autre pendant de longues secondes, la laissant mal à l'aise.

Elle ne put se replonger dans ce souvenir, car le décor changea. Elle resta un court instant sonnée, avant de regarder le paysage qui venait de se dessiner autour d'elle.

Il y avait un immense jardin et, sur le côté, le manoir Malefoy. Elle entendit des rires enfantins et s'en approcha donc.

Elle trouva Drago assis derrière un buisson, accompagné de Daphné et d'un petit métis qu'elle reconnut : Blaise. Ils devaient être âgés de sept ou huit ans. Ils mangeaient goulument des cookies.

- Tu crois que ta mère va réaliser qu'on les a volés ? demanda Daphné, l'air coupable.

- Mais non, répondit Drago en bombant le torse. On est trop malins pour ça !

- Ouais, surenchérit Blaise, la bouche pleine de miettes. C'est pour ça qu'on ira à Serpentard.

Daphné baissa les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Et si je n'allais pas à Serpentard, moi ? souffla-t-elle timidement.

Le jeune Drago éclata d'un grand rire. Il la prit par les épaules et la secoua gentiment.

- Tu iras forcément à Serpentard ! s'exclama-t-il.

La jeune fille n'eut pas l'air rassurée. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui prit la main avec une moue anxieuse.

- Mais si je ne vais pas à Serpentard, chuchota Daphné, de façon à ce que Blaise n'entende pas, est-ce que tu seras toujours ami avec moi ?

Le petit blond lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

- Bien sûr !

La petite fille poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Hermione se sentit un peu mal à l'aise devant cet échange. En temps normal, elle aurait été attendrie, mais il y avait un lien entre eux qui la gênait profondément.

Et soudain, le décor changea à nouveau.

Elle se retrouva dans une grande chambre, particulièrement sombre et qui lui fit un peu froid dans le dos. Les murs étaient teints de noir et, contre le mur, il y avait un grand lit aux draps d'un vert foncé.

Elle s'approcha de celui-ci, car elle distinguait parfaitement les silhouettes assises dessus. Cette fois-ci, Daphné et Drago étaient seuls et ils semblaient encore avoir gagné trois ou quatre ans.

Ils étaient assis par-dessus les couvertures, se dévisageant d'un air grave.

- Je ne sais pas, soufflait le blond, visiblement gêné même s'il essayait de n'en rien laisser paraître.

- S'il te plaît, Drago ! insista Daphné. Juste une fois ! Comme ça, je pourrais dire à Pansy que moi aussi je l'ai déjà fait ! S'il te plaît ! Je ne veux pas aller à Poudlard sans avoir jamais embrassé un garçon, sinon tout le monde va se moquer de moi !

Drago eut une moue boudeuse et hocha la tête.

- Bon, d'accord.

Ravie, Daphné lui adressa un sourire éblouissant qui lui fit un peu perdre de sa splendeur. Elle s'approcha vivement de lui et plaqua un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres. Le petit blond se mit à rougir jusqu'aux oreilles, tout comme Daphné dont les joues se teintèrent d'une couleur écarlate. Il se racla la gorge pour masquer sa gêne et Hermione se sentit à nouveau un peu nauséeuse.

Et le souvenir changea.

Poudlard. Hermione reconnut immédiatement le château. Dans l'une des barques qui les menaient jusqu'aux rives, elle se retrouva à côté de Drago, Daphné, Blaise et Pansy âgés de onze ans. Elle le devina à leurs têtes émerveillées.

Daphné serrait fort la main du blond dans la sienne et lançait parfois des regards anxieux au lac sous le petit bateau, comme si elle avait peur de se faire attaquer au moindre mouvement brusque.

Les vapeurs de fumée noire s'élevèrent sous ses yeux et le décor se transforma.

- Serpentard ! cria le Choixpeau avant même de toucher la tête de Drago.

Il eut un sourire mauvais et se dirigea jusqu'à la table qui l'applaudissait. Il alla immédiatement s'asseoir entre Crabbe et Goyle, non sans lancer un discret sourire à Daphné avant.

Le décor changea à nouveau.

- Daphné ! Daphné ! Attends-moi !

La brune se retourna vivement et Hermione put la scruter à sa guise. Elle devait avoir quatorze ans, désormais. Ses cheveux bruns ondulaient gracieusement jusqu'à sa poitrine naissante et ses yeux bleus semblaient contenir une colère infinie.

- Laisse-moi ! cria-t-elle, puis elle repartit dans l'autre sens.

Drago lui courait après dans les couloirs de Poudlard, visiblement décontenancé.

- Daphné !

Finalement, il parvint à la rattraper. Il attrapa son bras et tira dessus pour qu'elle s'arrête. Les yeux de la brune étaient désormais pleins de larmes.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Va t'en, l'implora Daphné, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. Va retrouver Milicent !

- Quoi ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, reniflant discrètement. Elle donna un coup sec pour se séparer de lui, mais il la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper.

- Tu es jalouse ? demanda Drago, visiblement surpris.

- Bien sûr que non, crétin, mentit Daphné. Laisse-moi Drago, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin d'être seule.

Et elle partit. Il ne tenta plus de la rattraper, mais un petit sourire était présent sur ses lèvres.

Les vagues de fumée noire s'agitèrent à nouveau autour d'elle et Hermione se sentit happée par l'extérieur. Elle atterrit brutalement sur les fesses et secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé un seul instant que la femme dont Drago avait été amoureux était Daphné. Elle avait vraiment du mal à y croire, sachant qu'il avait finalement épousé sa sœur.

Elle se sentait nauséeuse après cette plongée dans ses souvenirs et un peu triste, aussi. Elle comprenait bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas arriver à la cheville de la brune.

Elle aurait sans doute du s'arrêter là, mais la curiosité et l'envie de savoir comment leur relation était née fut plus forte que sa raison. Aussi, elle attrapa le deuxième flacon étiqueté d'un D et le vida dans la Pensine avant d'y plonger immédiatement la tête.

Elle se retrouva à nouveau à Poudlard, mais cette fois à l'infirmerie. Drago était allongé dans un lit, plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et de grosses gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il semblait souffrir le martyr.

A ses côtés, Daphné lui tenait la main, le front plissé d'inquiétude. Elle avait les yeux un peu rougis et gonflés si bien qu'Hermione comprit qu'elle avait pleuré.

Drago ouvrit alors difficilement les yeux, l'air épuisé. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui pour voir où il était, puis les posa sur Daphné.

Hermione ne put empêcher la douleur de s'insinuer dans sa poitrine quand elle lut la tendresse infinie dans son regard.

- Salut, murmura Drago d'une voix faible.

Il se mit à tousser et grimaça en attrapant ses côtes.

- Chut, souffla Daphné en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Tu ne dois pas te fatiguer.

- Que s'est-il passé ? articula-t-il tout de même, borné.

- Tu t'es battu avec Potter dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, expliqua la brune, visiblement mécontente. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête, bon sang ? Est-ce que tu imagines à quel point je me suis inquiétée ? Pansy dit qu'elle va t'arracher la tête pour te punir.

Le visage de Drago se ferma. Il semblait se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé.

- Je dois sortir au plus vite, annonça-t-il, ignorant la douleur dans tout son corps. J'ai quelque chose à finir.

- Je sais que tu as cette chose que Tu-sais-qui t'a demandé de faire, mais si tu me le disais, je pourrais t'aider pendant que tu es à l'infirmerie. Rogue t'a soigné, mais tu n'es pas encore totalement rétabli.

Le blond eut un sourire tendre. Il avança difficilement sa main jusqu'à elle et lui caressa la joue.

- Non, Daphné, répondit-il. C'est hors de question.

- Mais, Drago ! protesta-t-elle, mais il l'arrêta en glissant un doigt sur sa bouche.

Les yeux bleus de son amie se remplirent de larmes.

- Tu ne peux pas m'aider et même si tu le pouvais, je ne te laisserais pas le faire, murmura-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves là-dedans.

- M-Mais, tu vas finir par te faire tuer.

- Ca me débarrasserait d'un poids, souffla Drago, très sérieux.

- P-Pardon ? bafouilla Daphné.

Le blond ne répéta pas, un peu gêné et détourna le regard si bien qu'il ne put pas voir comme Hermione les traits de la jeune femme se déformer de colère. Elle se leva vivement, faisant racler sa chaise contre le sol, si bien que Drago posa à nouveau les yeux vers elle.

Elle semblait avoir du mal à respirer, les poings serrés, elle lui lançait un regard qui aurait fait pâlir Voldemort.

- Comment oses-tu penser à une chose pareille, Drago Malefoy ? tonna Daphné, la rage faisant trembler sa voix. Je t'interdis de penser à ça. Le suicide, c'est pour les lâches. Ce ne sont pas tes valeurs, ni les miennes ! Et je te jure que si tu oses encore ne serait-ce qu'y penser, je te tords le cou de mes mains ! Est-ce que c'est clair ?

- Daphné, soupira l'intéressé.

- Est-ce que c'est clair ? répéta-t-elle, hurlant désormais.

- Pourquoi tu en fais tout un plat ? souffla Drago avec cette nonchalance exaspérante qu'il avait parfois.

- Parce que je t'aime, imbécile, s'égosilla Daphné, les larmes aux yeux.

Il y eut un profond soupir. Même Hermione s'était arrêtée de respirer.

Drago observa la brune devant lui avec un air incrédule, ses yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Il y eut un long silence. Daphné s'était rassise brutalement sur sa chaise et elle regardait maintenant ses mains, qu'elle tortillait nerveusement. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte écarlate.

- T-Tu m'aimes ? bafouilla le Serpentard, ahuri.

- Oui, avoua la brune. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ne t'en es jamais douté ! Je deviens folle dès qu'une fille s'approche de toi, même Pansy, je m'arrange toujours pour que l'on passe nos étés ensemble parce que je sais que je ne pourrais pas tenir deux mois sans te voir, je rougis bêtement dès que tu m'approches et je ris comme une idiote quand tu m'embrasses sur la joue ou le front. S'il te plaît, Drago, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais remarqué.

Le silence se réinstalla un instant. Le blond fronça les sourcils, semblant analyser ses propos.

- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- J-Je ne sais pas, répondit Daphné. Depuis toujours, je crois.

Hermione retint son souffle, attendant la réponse de Drago, mais le décor changea à nouveau.

Le blond était assis dans la salle commune de Serpentard, seul et il jouait avec sa baguette, la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre. Il avait la mine grave, les sourcils froncés. Il semblait en proie à un terrible dilemme intérieur.

La porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrit et Daphné se dirigea vers lui d'un pas mal assuré, emmitouflée dans un peignoir.

- Drago ?

Il posa ses yeux vitreux vers elle et lui sourit tristement.

- Retourne dans ton dortoir, Daphné.

- Pourquoi ?

- S'il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis.

- Pourquoi ? répéta la jeune femme, butée.

Drago poussa un profond soupir et se leva pour être face à elle. Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Fais ce que je te dis, s'il te plaît.

- C'est ce soir, n'est-ce pas ? murmura Daphné. Tu vas faire ce que le Maître t'a demandé de faire ?

Pour toute réponse, le blond hocha mollement la tête. La jeune femme sembla affligée. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle au poids de l'étouffer.

Drago se laissa faire, un peu surpris.

- S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas, souffla la brune à son oreille.

Le jeune homme acquiesça du chef, glissant son visage au creux du cou de son amie. Il y déposa un baiser.

- Promis, susurra-t-il.

Drago se détacha finalement d'elle, la gardant néanmoins dans ses bras. Les regards se captèrent pour ne plus se lâcher et ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, jouèrent un instant, puis ils échangèrent enfin leur vrai premier baiser.

Hermione détourna le regard, gênée. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi mal à l'aise qu'à cet instant. Elle savait que quelques minutes après, Drago s'était rendu à la Tour d'Astronomie et que cette soirée avait abouti sur la mort de Dumbledore.

Quand ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, Drago se pencha vers elle et Hermione dut se rapprocher d'eux pour entendre les mots qu'il lui susurra à l'oreille.

- Je t'aime aussi.

Le décor changea à nouveau et Hermione réalisa alors qu'elle pleurait. Elle essuya rapidement ses joues et se concentra sur la scène qui avait lieu sous ses yeux.

Elle reconnut immédiatement le salon du manoir Malefoy. Dans la pièce d'à côté, elle entendit des hurlements qui lui donnèrent des frissons dans le dos. Elle reconnut immédiatement sa voix. C'était elle qui criait. Elle était en train d'être torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange.

Elle tenta d'ignorer ses propres cris et se tourna vers Drago. Il était assis dans le salon, seul, face à un feu de cheminée, un verre de Whisky-pur-feu dans la main. Il observait l'âtre avec un air absent, mais il fermait les yeux dès qu'un nouveau hurlement retentissait, comme pris d'une migraine.

Ses mains tremblaient si fort qu'Hermione voulut se jeter sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Les cris cessèrent soudain et Drago se leva, les traits fermés. Hermione fut presque sûre de le voir essuyer une larme.

Il se dirigea vers la pièce d'où provenaient les bruits et une nouvelle vague de fumée noire fit changer le décor.

Drago était dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, fixant le plafond sans vraiment le voir. Hermione remarqua tout de suite qu'il était torse nu. Un grand bandage encerclait son ventre, taché de sang.

Elle se rappela de cette fois, au mariage de Neville et Luna, où il lui avait parlé de la blessure que Voldemort lui avait infligé pour le punir de ne pas avoir reconnu Harry.

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et Drago tourna mollement la tête vers l'intrus. Daphné grimpa sur le lit et se glissa dans ses bras, déposant un baiser sur son torse.

- Ca va ? demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblante. Mes parents ne voulaient pas que je vienne, alors je me suis échappée. Astoria me couvre.

- Ca va, répondit Drago, caressant ses cheveux d'un air absent.

- Pourquoi tu as dit ne pas reconnaître Potter ?

- Je ne l'ai pas reconnu, il avait le visage déformé. Sans doute Granger qui lui a lancé un sort.

- Ne mens pas, soupira Daphné. Tu as été à Poudlard avec lui pendant six ans et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas reconnu sous prétexte qu'il était un peu déformé ? Et Weasley et la Sang-de-Bourbe (Hermione frissonna sous l'insulte) étaient avec lui. Tu ne les as pas reconnus, eux non plus ?

- Fous-moi la paix, Daphné, soupira le jeune homme, visiblement épuisé. Comme tu peux le voir, je ne suis pas au mieux de ma forme, alors j'aimerais bien me reposer !

- Ne me parle pas comme ça, gronda-t-elle. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout ! Et j'ai du mal à croire que tu te sois mis en danger pour Potter et sa bande.

- Je ne me suis pas mis en danger, répondit Drago. Comme tu le vois, je suis toujours en vie.

Il y eut un silence et Daphné se colla davantage à lui, prenant soin de ne pas toucher sa blessure.

- Tu as mal ?

- Un peu.

Nouveau silence. La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis sur sa joue, dans son cou, sur son torse. Drago se laissa faire, caressant tendrement les mèches brunes de sa petite amie.

Il prit son visage entre ses mains et la remonta vers lui pour l'embrasser. Finalement, leur baiser se fit fiévreux et bientôt, il débarrassa Daphné de sa chemise de nuit.

Hermione détourna les yeux et se boucha les oreilles. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir ou d'entendre ça. Elle était entrée dans l'intimité de Drago de son plein gré, mais là, c'était trop pour elle.

Finalement, elle sentit une vive lumière derrière ses yeux fermés et elle rouvrit les yeux. Le décor avait changé.

Elle était désormais dans la cour de Poudlard, complètement détruite, ce qui lui indiqua que ce nouveau souvenir se situait lors de la bataille de Poudlard. Drago était seul.

Il faisait les cent pas, donnant de petits coups de pieds dans des débris qui trainaient ça et là. Ses cheveux blonds pâles étaient dans tous les sens et il avait le visage sale, couvert d'un mélange de poussière et de boue. Sa robe de sorcier était déchirée par endroits. Il affichait une mine dépitée.

- Drago !

Il se retourna vivement et ce qu'Hermione put lire sur son visage lui retourna l'estomac à nouveau. Il avait l'air heureux. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu comme ça, même avec son fils.

Tous les traits de son visage étaient détendus. Et il souriait. Il souriait comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire, révélant deux rangées de dents blanches éblouissantes.

A quelques mètres de lui, Daphné se tenait droite, baguette en main, l'air soulagée. Elle courut jusqu'à lui et lui sauta dans les bras, l'embrassant passionnément. Drago la serra fort contre lui, la soulevant du sol.

Les vagues de fumée noire s'élevèrent à nouveau autour d'elle et Hermione fut éjectée de la Pensine avec violence. Une fois encore, elle atterrit sur les fesses, à terre.

Elle pleurait. Son cœur battait si douloureusement dans sa poitrine qu'elle avait du mal à respirer. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi mal qu'à cet instant.

Pourtant, elle s'était mise dans cet état de son plein gré. C'était elle qui avait voulu violer son intimité et se plonger dans des souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens.

A présent, elle mesurait à quel point elle avait eu tort. Pourtant, elle prit quand même le troisième flacon. Elle ne pourrait pas s'arrêter là. Maintenant, elle avait besoin de savoir pourquoi ce n'était pas avec elle qu'il s'était marié.

Hermione vida le contenu du flacon dans la Pensine et, appréhendant déjà ce qu'elle allait y voir, elle plongea la tête à l'intérieur.

Elle se retrouva alors dans une grande étendue d'herbe, incapable de définir l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Drago et Daphné étaient allongés à même le sol, blottis dans les bras l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme lui caressait le torse, tandis qu'il glissait ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

Ils avaient l'air si heureux, tous les deux.

- Je pensais qu'on ne pourrait jamais être tranquilles, tous les deux, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire tendre.

- La guerre est finie maintenant, répondit-il en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres.

Elle hocha la tête, ravie et se redressa vivement, s'installant sur lui à califourchon. Il eut un sourire tendre tandis qu'elle se penchait pour poser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Je t'aime, susurra Daphné.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit Drago.

Elle eut un sourire mutin et posa ses mains sur la ceinture du jeune homme, la défaisant lentement.

- Montre-moi un peu comme tu m'aimes, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant passionnément.

Le décor changea, le rire de Drago résonnant à ses oreilles.

A présent, Hermione se trouvait dans le salon du manoir Malefoy. Drago y était assis dans le salon, lisant un épais ouvrage quand Lucius arriva derrière lui.

- Fils, je dois te parler, annonça-t-il.

Drago fronça les sourcils et ferma son livre, posant un regard impassible sur son père.

Lucius semblait hésiter, pas vraiment sûr de lui, ce qui surpris Hermione plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

- Quand tu avais cinq ans, commença-t-il, j'ai passé un accord avec les Greengrass.

Il s'arrêta un instant et Drago l'incita à continuer d'un geste de la main.

- Tu n'es pas sans ignorer que nous devons préserver notre lignée, afin que le Sang-Pur perdure.

Drago hocha simplement la tête.

- C'est pourquoi nous avons convenu d'une union entre nos deux familles.

Le blond eut un petit sourire.

- Je sais que tu as une relation avec leur fille, Daphné.

Une fois encore, Drago acquiesça de la tête.

- Eh bien, la suite ne va pas te plaire.

Il y eut un court silence. Drago fronça les sourcils et se redressa dans son siège.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Père ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est à Astoria que tu es promis, et non à Daphné.

Le visage de Drago se figea d'horreur. Il dévisagea son père, comme pour y lire une éventuelle plaisanterie, mais Lucius n'était pas le genre d'homme à plaisanter.

- Vous devez pouvoir faire quelque chose, suggéra Drago, contrit.

- Non, souffla Lucius. Les choses sont prévues ainsi depuis toujours.

- Ce n'est pas possible, Père ! s'indigna le jeune homme. Je ne peux pas épouser, Astoria ! Je ne le ferai pas.

- Penses-tu avoir le choix ? rétorqua froidement son père.

- Je suis majeur !

- Bien sûr et que vas-tu faire ? T'enfuir avec elle ? Avec quel argent ? Combien de temps faudra-t-il d'après toi pour que je te déshérite ?

- Vous n'oseriez pas, gronda Drago, pointant un doigt accusateur vers lui.

Son père soupira et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Daphné est promise à un autre aussi. Elle ne te l'a pas encore dit, je suppose.

Hermione voulut s'approcher de Drago pour le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se rappela qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Il avait l'air abattu.

Et le décor changea.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? hurlait le jeune homme.

Face à lui, Daphné était assise sur le lit, la tête basse. Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

- Réponds-moi !

Il l'attrapa violemment par le bras et la secoua pour qu'elle le regarde.

- Parce que je savais que tu allais réagir comme ça, soupira Daphné. Et puis, comment voulais-tu que je te le dise ? « Et, en fait, Drago, je dois me marier avec Théodore Nott ».

Il y eut un profond silence. Le blond la regardait, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

- Théodore ? Tu dois te marier avec Théo ?

Pour toute réponse, elle opina du chef.

- Ce n'est pas possible, gronda Drago. Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de changer les choses ! On ne pourrait pas échanger ? Théodore avec ta sœur ?

- Ca ne marche pas comme ça, mon amour, et tu le sais !

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! cracha le blond, acide.

Le décor changea à nouveau alors que Daphné se mettait à pleurer.

Drago était assis dans l'herbe, et Hermione reconnut la prairie de l'autre souvenir, où ils avaient l'air si heureux. Il fumait une cigarette, l'air perdu dans ses pensées. Le vent faisait voleter ses cheveux et il pleurait.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. Jamais auparavant elle ne l'avait vu pleurer. Harry lui avait raconté que quand il l'avait trouvé dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, en sixième année, il pleurait, mais elle avait toujours eu du mal à y croire.

Là, il pleurait sous ses yeux et elle se sentait terriblement impuissante, parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas le réconforter comme elle l'aurait voulu. Il n'avait même pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient simplement sur ses joues pâles, comme maîtresses d'elles même.

Il y eut un bruit sourd non loin de lui et quelques secondes plus tard, Daphné s'asseyait à côté de lui. Elle portait une robe de mariée d'un blanc immaculé.

- Va t'en, murmura Drago, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

Mais Daphné n'en fit rien. Sous ses yeux s'étendaient des trainées de rimmel noires et elle semblait tout aussi abattue que lui.

- Je ne l'ai pas épousé.

Il se tourna vivement vers elle, faisant craquer les os de sa nuque, et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Théodore a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas te faire ça.

Drago ne répondit pas, son visage retrouvant soudainement son impassibilité.

- Théodore ?

Daphné hocha la tête, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle s'attendait sans doute à ce qu'il lui saute dans les bras, mais Hermione comprit qu'il n'en ferait rien. Il se leva et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues.

- Théodore ? répéta Drago, sa voix s'élevant sous la colère. C'est Théodore qui a décidé d'annuler votre mariage ? Et toi ? Toi, tu l'aurais épousé, bien sûr !

- Mais, Drago…

- Ta gueule ! beugla-t-il, furieux. J'en ai rien à foutre de savoir que Théodore a décidé d'annuler votre mariage ! Je voulais que ce soit toi qui le fasses ! Je voulais que tu te mettes ta famille à dos comme je l'ai fait pour toi ! Mais tu sais quoi, finalement, je ferais mieux d'épouser ta sœur !

Et sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit, il transplana.

Et le souvenir changea.

Elle fut surprise de voir à quel point il avait l'air fatigué quand il réapparut devant elle. Il avait dans une main un verre d'une boisson ambrée et dans l'autre un cigare. Il regardait la cheminée face à lui et il était vêtu d'un costume d'un blanc immaculé qui mettait en avant la pâleur de sa peau.

- Drago, chéri, tu devrais faire la fête avec tout le monde.

Hermione se retourna vivement. C'était Narcissa, qui se tenait dans l'encablure de la porte. Quand elle le vit, elle s'approcha vivement et attrapa le cigare qu'il tenait pour le jeter dans le feu. Drago poussa un profond soupir et se leva.

- C'est ton mariage après tout, ajouta sa mère. Et la mariée te cherche.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, pour faire signe qu'il arrivait et sa mère partit. Il regarda d'un air sombre son cigare qui brûlait dans l'âtre et poussa un profond soupir.

Il sortit du salon et se dirigea vers le jardin.

Ses parents avaient dépensé une fortune pour ce mariage. Sur son passage, plusieurs personnages le félicitèrent et il leur adressa son sourire le plus hypocrite.

Il retourna s'asseoir à la table d'honneur. Astoria était souriante. A ses côtés, Daphné avait une mine renfrognée, et une bouteille de vin vide se trouvait devant elle.

A côté de Drago, Blaise observait comme lui la plus âgée des sœurs Greengrass, elle semblait au bord de l'implosion. Et en effet, cela ne loupa pas.

Daphné se leva, titubant légèrement et prit sa baguette. Elle amplifia magiquement sa voix.

- Hey tout le monde ! Je voudrais faire un discours.

Drago grimaça, sentant les problèmes arriver. Il y avait des centaines de gens ici, il n'avait vraiment pas envie de la voir se ridiculiser ainsi.

Daphné fit un pas en avant et manqua de s'écrouler à terre, sous le regard inquisiteur de ses parents. Elle pointa Drago du doigt.

- Ce type… est… un monstre ! articula-t-elle difficilement.

Le blond soupira, levant les yeux au ciel. Il s'attendait à prendre toute la rancœur qu'elle avait à déverser en pleine figure, mais Daphné se tourna vers sa sœur, la fusillant du regard.

- Et toi, tu es une salope !

Il y eut une grande exclamation parmi les invités.

- Je suis ta sœur ! continua Daphné, en repoussant la main de Théodore qui essayait de la calmer. Tu savais très bien ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Et tu n'as même pas essayé de protester !

- Pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? répondit Astoria en croisant les bras, levant un sourcil hautain.

Daphné partit dans un grand rire dément.

- C'est bien ce que je disais : tu es une salope. Tu ne penses qu'à toi et tu n'es même pas capable de mettre ta fierté de putain de Sang-Pur de côté pour ta sœur ! Eh bien, vous savez quoi ? gronda-t-elle en se tournant vers son auditoire improvisé. J'emmerde le statut du sang ! Et je vous emmerde tous ! J'emmerde vos principes bourgeois ! J'emmerde les mariages forcés ! Et toi, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Drago, j'emmerde ta fierté à la con qui fait que tu es marié aujourd'hui ! Si tu avais su mettre cela de côté, tu ne serais pas avec elle !

Il y eut un lourd silence. Drago semblait bouillonner sur sa chaise et Hermione grimaça, attendant la suite. Finalement, il se leva brusquement et se dirigea jusqu'à Daphné. Il l'empoigna par le bras et, sans un mot, transplana avec elle, sous les exclamations des invités.

Hermione réapparut en même temps qu'eux dans cette prairie qui semblait être leur lieu fétiche. Drago la lâcha brutalement et Daphné manqua de s'écrouler à terre, l'alcool la faisant toujours dangereusement tanguer.

- As-tu complètement perdu l'esprit ? s'écria-t-il, dans une colère noire.

Mais Daphné ne répondit pas. Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces, puis continua à le frapper sur le torse jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à l'arrêter. Elle lui avait griffé la joue et son costume immaculé fut bientôt taché de son sang. Il s'essuya avec sa manche, salissant davantage son vêtement. Daphné pleurait désormais, mais la colère était toujours parfaitement visible sur son visage.

- C'est fini, lâcha Drago. Toi et moi, c'est fini. Je suis marié avec Astoria, maintenant.

- Et tu ne m'aimes plus ?

- Non, répondit-il froidement. J'ai arrêté de t'aimer le jour où tu as accepté de te marier avec Théodore. Je me suis battu contre ma famille pour ne pas épouser ta sœur ! Tu n'as même pas essayé de protester et tu oses lui reprocher la même chose ?

- Tu mens, souffla Daphné. Je sais que tu m'aimes toujours.

- Bien. Si tu préfères vivre en essayant de t'en convaincre, tant mieux pour toi. Mais c'est fini, maintenant !

Daphné éclata en sanglots et il serra les poings. Elle s'approcha de lui et voulut se blottir contre lui, mais il la repoussa, le visage fermé.

Puis, il poussa un profond soupir.

- Ecoute, Daphné… Tu… Tu m'as beaucoup aidé, avoua finalement Drago. Pendant la guerre et tout ça, et depuis toujours, tu as toujours été ma meilleure amie et tu es la seule que… j'ai aimé. Je n'aime pas ta sœur et tu le sais. Mais je crois que, toi et moi, ça n'est plus possible de toute façon. Je suis marié avec ta sœur à présent et, toi, tu ferais bien de te trouver quelqu'un.

- Quelqu'un que tu n'essaieras pas de tuer s'il m'approche à moins d'un mètre ? ironisa Daphné.

- De préférence.

Elle sourit et il le lui rendit, mais même Hermione put lire le sentiment d'adieu sur leurs visages. Drago prit son visage entre ses mains et embrassa délicatement son front, avant de la lâcher. Il allait se retourner pour partir, mais Daphné lui attrapa vivement le bras et le tourna vers elle. Elle entoura son cou de ses bras et sauta à son cou pour l'embrasser.

Hermione supporta sans broncher l'interminable baiser qu'ils échangèrent. Puis, ils se séparèrent et Drago disparut en transplanant.

Hermione fut une nouvelle et dernière fois éjectée de la Pensine. Cette fois-ci, elle parvint à rester debout, mais elle s'effondra sur le sol tout de même, assommée par ce qu'elle avait vu, ses jambes ne la soutenant plus.

Elle pleurait à grosses larmes, abattue. Elle était jalouse d'un souvenir, jalouse d'une relation qui n'existait plus. Mais ce qui la rendait le plus malheureuse, c'était la façon dont ils avaient été séparés par la vie, alors qu'ils semblaient faits l'un pour l'autre. Elle se sentit presque coupable d'être tombée amoureuse de lui, alors que ça aurait du être Daphné.

Elle avait l'impression de voler la place d'une autre. Même si Drago ne l'aimait pas en retour, même si leur relation n'était que purement physique.

Elle se sentait si malheureuse à cet instant. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues abondamment.

- Hermione ?

Elle paniqua en entendant la voix de Drago dans le couloir. Elle rangea vivement les flacons et la Pensine et referma l'armoire. La porte s'ouvrit presque aussitôt.

Drago haussa un sourcil en la voyant ainsi, assise par terre entre son lit et l'armoire, pleurant à grosses larmes. Il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Elle aurait voulu le repousser, lui dire qu'elle n'était pas Daphné, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ferma ses bras autour de son cou et se laissa porter.

Drago la posa délicatement sur son lit et dégagea les cheveux qui barraient son visage, s'étant collés à ses joues.

Il lui demanda ce qu'elle avait, mais cela ne fit qu'accentuer ses pleurs alors il se tut et la prit à nouveau dans ses bras.

- Je t'ai manqué à ce point ? murmura Drago à son oreille.

Elle eut un petit sourire, à travers les larmes, et le pinça gentiment au ventre. Elle était bien dans ses bras. Quelques secondes plus tard, une tête pointa devant elle et deux yeux gris la scrutèrent avec intérêt.

- Pourquoi tu pleures Hermione ? s'enquit Scorpius. C'est Père qui t'embête ? Si tu veux, je peux lui dire d'arrêter, moi il m'écoute toujours !

Hermione sourit et fit non de la tête. Scorpius vint se blottir entre eux et finalement, elle retrouva son calme.

Pourtant, il y avait une pensée qu'elle ne pouvait s'ôter de l'esprit : jamais plus il n'aimerait comme il avait aimé Daphné. Jamais il ne serait amoureux d'elle en retour.

* * *

><p>Alors, votre avis ? :).<p>

J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé !

Puisque vous êtes des amours et que nous en sommes déjà à plus de 300 reviews, vous aurez, comme la dernière fois, droit à trois chapitres cette semaine !

Le chapitre suivant, "Monsieur le Ministre" sera donc en ligne mercredi :).

Je vous embrasse,  
>L.<p> 


	26. Monsieur le Ministre

Bonne lecture.

Ne me haïssez pas :D.

**brochettes-de-poulpe** : C'est ce que j'appelle une promesse non tenue, mais je ne peux pas t'en vouloir :).

**Looklook** : La réponse à ta question est à la fin de ce chapitre ! :).

**London123** : Je rectifie mes propos précédents : ce sera 35. Merci pour les encouragements, je viens de finir l'écriture de l'épilogue, comme quoi ils ont servi ! :).

**Chouchouille** : J'espère que tu t'en sortiras avec Zola ! Personnellement, j'adore cet écrivain, même si ce n'est pas mon préféré. Bon courage !

**Lily** : C'est à venir.

**Chocoretto** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère sincèrement que la suite continuera à te plaire ! Sinon, n'hésite pas à me le faire savoir !

**Laurana18** : Encore merci à toi !

**Sissy26** : Merci :).

**Mia Granger-Malefoy** : Tu as sans doute raison ! ;)

**C. Margera** : Ca aurait été trop simple que Drago la prenne la main dans le sac (ou en l'occurence, la tête dans la Pensine) immédiatement :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>

**Monsieur le Ministre**

La salle de bal du Ministère était pleine à craquer. Tous les employés et proches du gouvernement actuel étaient présents et un joyeux brouhaha s'élevait donc.

Au milieu de toute cette agitation, Harry se tenait droit, Ginny à son bras et ils affichaient tout deux un sourire heureux.

Bien sûr, il était feint mais seuls leurs plus proches amis pouvaient le savoir. Harry serrait beaucoup de mains, complimentait des gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et glissait des petits mots à droite, à gauche. La politique était un milieu hypocrite, c'est pourquoi il se retrouva à saluer Cormac McLaggen avec entrain, lequel affichait fièrement une nouvelle plantureuse conquête à son bras.

Dans un coin de la salle, Hermione observait son ex-petit ami se pavaner avec une grimace d'amertume, un verre de champagne à la main.

Il n'y avait plus qu'une heure avant que soient connus les résultats de l'élection mais elle n'était pas anxieuse. Harry allait être élu, c'était certain.

A ses côtés, Blaise était nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur et il scrutait, comme elle, la salle du regard.

Drago était à quelques pas d'eux, Scorpius agrippé à sa jambe, l'air intimidé par tout ce monde autour de lui. Il discutait avec Pansy et Ron, qui étaient étroitement enlacés l'un contre l'autre en nouveau couple qu'ils étaient.

Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble, il était presque impossible de les détacher l'un de l'autre. Pansy assistait à presque tous les entrainements de Quidditch du rouquin et il allait la chercher au travail dès que son emploi du temps le lui permettait. Hermione ne les avait pas vu l'un sans l'autre depuis un mois maintenant.

Mais elle était contente pour eux. Ils avaient l'air heureux alors elle l'était également.

Quand elle s'était séparée de Ron, il était sorti avec deux ou trois filles qui s'intéressaient surtout à sa gloire de joueur de Quidditch. Ca n'avait jamais duré.

Aujourd'hui, son meilleur ami semblait plus épanoui que jamais, alors elle ne pouvait qu'approuver cette relation, même si elle pouvait lui sembler étrange étant donné qu'ils passaient leur temps à se disputer et qu'ils étaient, en apparence, si différents.

Elle soupira, songeant qu'elle était amoureuse de Drago et qu'ils étaient tout aussi différents l'un de l'autre que Pansy et Ron. Sauf que ces deux là s'aimaient et qu'elle avait compris une semaine plus tôt qu'il était impossible que Drago l'aime en retour.

Son cœur se serra quand elle se remémora tout ce qu'elle avait vu dans la Pensine. Daphné Greengrass était la femme de sa vie, elle le savait. Elle ne pourrait pas rivaliser contre ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre celle qui avait été à la fois sa meilleure amie et son premier amour.

Elle sortit de ses pensées quand l'objet de ses pensées se dirigea vers elle. Il l'embrassa délicatement sur la joue, puis serra la main de Blaise avant de s'installer entre eux, contre le mur. Elle inventa une excuse minable pour s'extirper et se dirigea vers les toilettes, le cœur battant la chamade.

Elle détestait cette emprise qu'il avait sur elle.

.

Drago regarda sa montre en argent avec une moue perplexe. Il restait quarante-cinq minutes avant les résultats de l'élection mais tous en connaissaient déjà le résultat. Personne dans le monde sorcier ne pouvait rivaliser avec la popularité d'Harry Potter.

S'il était perplexe, donc, ce n'était pas quant à cela, mais plutôt à cause d'Hermione. Depuis une semaine, il avait bien remarqué qu'elle agissait bizarrement avec lui mais elle avait refusé de lui expliquer pourquoi.

Là, il venait à peine de la saluer et voilà qu'elle fuyait à nouveau. Malgré lui, il se sentit bouillonner. Il ne supportait pas de ne pas comprendre. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ?

Il se tourna vers Blaise, qui avait l'air de s'ennuyer sévèrement et lança un regard à son fils, qui lui broyait la main, intimidé.

- Tu peux me garder Scorpius un instant ? demanda-t-il.

Le métis se tourna vers lui et hocha mollement la tête, prenant Scorpius dans ses bras. Drago déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, lui murmurant d'être sage et partit rapidement vers les toilettes des femmes.

Il attendit quelques minutes qu'une femme sorte puis, quand il fut certain qu'Hermione était seule à l'intérieur, il s'y faufila discrètement.

Hermione était bien là et elle se regardait dans le miroir, essuyant doucement le mascara qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Il fronça les sourcils et s'approcha d'elle.

Elle sursauta en le voyant apparaître dans le miroir derrière elle.

Drago s'avança vers elle, tel un félin vers sa proie, et l'attrapa doucement par la taille, déposant un baiser sur son épaule dénudée par sa robe.

Elle portait une robe rouge, avec de fines bretelles, qui s'arrêtait un peu avant ses genoux et épousait la moindre de ses formes sans être vulgaire pour autant.

Elle frissonna quand il déposa un second baiser contre la peau de son cou.

- As-tu fini de m'éviter ? demanda-t-il en deux baisers.

Il se colla davantage contre son dos et elle se sentit rougir.

- Je ne t'évite pas, souffla Hermione.

- Menteuse, rétorqua-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille.

Elle ne répondit pas, sentant sa respiration s'accélérer dangereusement alors qu'il promenait ses lèvres le long de son épaule. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et la retourna pour lui faire face. Elle n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'il avait déjà plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Conquise, elle entoura son cou de ses bras et lui rendit son baiser. Quand leurs corps commencèrent à se coller l'un à l'autre avec un peu trop d'insistance, fiévreux, elle se sépara de lui à contrecœur, à bout de souffle.

- Pas ici, parvint-elle à articuler alors qu'il glissait sa main le long de sa cuisse, remontant sa robe.

Il hocha la tête et la tira par le bras hors des toilettes, après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne pour les voir en sortir ensemble.

.

Hermione et Drago se rhabillèrent en vitesse et partirent à la hâte pour rejoindre la salle de bal. Elle se tourna vers lui juste avant qu'ils n'y arrivent.

- J'y vais d'abord, murmura-t-elle.

- Hermione ! l'arrêta-t-il, l'air paniqué.

Elle se retourna et haussa un sourcil. Il s'approcha d'elle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres et fit glisser ses cheveux contre son cou. Elle voulut voir ce qu'il faisait mais elle ne le pouvait pas.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui, lui lançant un regard interrogatif.

- Je crois que j'y suis allé un peu fort, se justifia Drago avec un sourire narquois.

En effet, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, Hermione sentit sa nuque la tirer un peu. Elle posa sa main contre la marque qu'il avait laissée et se contenta de le frapper à l'épaule pour se venger. Il rit et elle entra dans la salle.

Drago attendit quelques minutes puis il rejoignit ses amis à son tour.

Scorpius lui sauta dans les bras.

- T'étais où, Père ?

- J'avais une affaire à régler, répondit l'intéressé.

- C'est pour ça que t'es tout décoiffé ? s'enquit Scorpius.

Drago grimaça et tenta d'un coup de main de dompter ses mèches en désordre, sous le regard interloqué de Scorpius.

Soudain, il y eut un grand brouhaha dans la salle et tout le monde se tourna vers Kingsley Shackelbot, qui venait de monter sur la scène disposée dans la pièce.

Il s'amplifia magiquement la voix.

- Mesdames et Messieurs, nous venons de recevoir les résultats.

Il laissa un silence s'installer, mais le coupa presque aussitôt, visiblement excité.

- Harry Potter a été élu avec 76% des voix !

Il y eut une grande acclamation et tout le monde se mit à applaudir alors qu'Harry, rougissant, montait sur l'estrade pour faire son discours.

A quelques mètres de là, Hermione observait son meilleur ami avec un sourire fier. Elle était persuadée qu'il ferait un travail formidable. Ginny la rejoignit avec un grand sourire. Elle avait un peu repris des formes et des couleurs, en un mois. Sa relation avec Harry commençait doucement à reprendre son cours. Il ne l'avait toujours pas pardonnée, mais ils étaient en bonne voie.

Ils avaient tout deux compris qu'ils devaient accorder plus d'importance à leur couple s'ils ne voulaient pas qu'il parte à la dérive. Alors ils y travaillaient.

Elles engagèrent une conversation sur leurs vies, l'une et l'autre ravie des résultats de cette élection, quand, soudain, Ginny la regarda en fronçant les sourcils et se tut, s'arrêtant au beau milieu d'une phrase.

Hermione haussa un sourcil interrogateur et la rouquine se pencha vers elle.

- Tu t'es battue avec une bête sauvage ? s'enquit-elle.

Hermione la dévisagea comme si elle avait été Bellatrix Lestrange, surprise.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle en riant. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Ginny ignora sa surprise et s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à se retrouver presque le nez dans ses cheveux. Hermione la poussa doucement, gênée par cette attitude étrange. La rouquine eut une petite moue perplexe, puis elle planta son regard dans celui de sa meilleure amie.

- Tu sens le sexe, affirma-t-elle. Et cette marque n'est pas arrivée dans ton cou par magie.

Hermione piqua un fard et manqua de s'étouffer avec sa salive. Elle ouvrit de grands yeux et s'apprêtait à nier, mais son amie ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion.

- Ne me mens pas. Tu sens le sexe.

- Comment peut-on seulement sentir le sexe ? s'étonna Hermione, murmurant pour qu'on ne l'entende pas.

Ginny claqua sa langue contre ses dents, visiblement agacée et fronça les sourcils. Elle scruta chaque personne dans la salle et son regard s'arrêta sur Drago, Scorpius dans ses bras, qui discutait avec George. Il avait toujours les cheveux ébouriffés et son col était froissé, lui qui était toujours impeccable.

Hermione suivit son regard et grimaça, c'était évident que Ginny avait compris.

- Oh ! s'exclama alors cette dernière, se tournant vivement vers la brune, chuchotant. Tu couches avec Drago !

Hermione ne répondit pas, mais ses joues s'empourprèrent si violemment que toute réponse lui aurait été inutile. Sa réaction parlait pour elle.

- Je croyais que c'était juste une fois ! reprit Ginny.

- Eh bien, ça l'était, souffla Hermione, les joues écarlates. Au début… C'est un peu devenu une habitude.

- Une habitude ? répéta la rouquine, haussant un sourcil dubitatif. Vous avez pris l'habitude de coucher ensemble ? Tu appelles ça une habitude ?

Hermione hocha la tête, comme si elle ne voyait pas où était le problème dans tout ça.

- Je n'appelle pas ça une habitude, continua Ginny. J'appelle ça être un couple.

La brune éclata d'un grand rire sonore et plusieurs personnes se tournèrent vers elles. Son rire mourut donc dans sa gorge et, gênée, elle s'excusa auprès d'elles.

- Nous ne sommes pas un couple, murmura Hermione. Nous couchons juste ensemble de temps en temps… Ce n'est pas être un couple.

- Et tu veux me faire croire que tu ne voudrais pas que ça le soit ?

- Ce que je voudrais n'a pas d'importance, répondit la brune, déchantant, sa voix tremblant légèrement.

- Bien sûr que si, enfin ! s'indigna Ginny. Si tu veux être avec lui en tant que couple, tu ne peux pas lui faire croire que cette relation te convient parce que, c'est évident, ça ne te convient pas !

- Peu importe, rétorqua Hermione d'un ton sans appel.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Ginny sonda le moindre trait de son visage qu'elle essayait de maintenir fermé. Mais elle n'avait pas le contrôle de soi de Drago ou Théodore, alors cela ne marcha pas vraiment comme elle l'aurait voulu.

- J'ai compris, dit-elle finalement.

- Tu as compris quoi ? demanda Hermione, les bras croisés.

- Tu l'aimes, souffla Ginny en pointant discrètement Drago du doigt. C'est pour ça que tu acceptes cette relation. Je te connais, tu n'accepterais jamais une relation basée sur le sexe. Ce n'est pas toi. Si tu le veux bien, c'est parce que tu penses que tu n'obtiendras jamais rien d'autre de lui. Mais je suis sûre que si tu lui parlais de tes sentiments, votre relation évoluerait.

Hermione eut un petit rire froid, dépourvu de toute joie.

- Si je lui parlais de mes sentiments, il partirait en courant, rétorqua-t-elle. Je le connais mieux que toi, Ginny.

La rouquine allait répondre mais elle se tut, parce qu'Harry arrivait vers elle, James et Albus accrochés à ses bras. Il embrassa Ginny du bout des lèvres et Hermione sur le front.

- J'ai l'impression d'interrompre une conversation importante, dit-il. Mais il faut que tu gardes les enfants, Ginny, je dois répondre aux journalistes.

La rouquine hocha la tête et Harry repartit d'où il était venu.

- Hermione ?

Elle se retourna et adressa un sourire éblouissant, un peu faux, à Blaise. Celui-ci se balança un peu sur ses jambes, l'air gêné.

- Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, répondit la brune.

- En privé, je veux dire.

- Oh oui, j'arrive !

Elle réajusta ses cheveux pour cacher la marque dans son cou déposée par Drago et suivit Blaise. Ils marchèrent côte à côte, le métis la tenant par la taille, pour sortir de la salle. Ils durent slalomer entre les invités mais ils parvinrent finalement à s'en extirper.

Les couloirs du Ministère étaient particulièrement sombres à cette heure. Il n'y avait pas un chat, nulle part. Aussi, ils trouvèrent facilement un endroit tranquille, à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

- Je t'écoute, déclara Hermione avec un sourire amical.

Elle avait bien vu que Blaise semblait hésiter. Il avait la tête basse et triturait nerveusement ses ongles. Pour une fois, il n'avait pas son assurance habituelle.

- Blaise ?

Il y eut un court silence. Le métis ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, l'air renfrogné.

Finalement, il releva les yeux vers elle et sembla trouver le courage qui lui manquait.

Il attrapa le visage d'Hermione entre ses mains et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes avec ardeur. Surprise, la brune fut incapable de le repousser, les yeux grands ouverts.

Blaise mit donc fin au baiser et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Je suis amoureux de toi, murmura-t-il.

S'il n'avait pas eu l'air si sérieux, elle aurait probablement éclaté de rire. Mais il ne plaisantait pas, elle pouvait le lire sur son visage.

- Mais tu-tu es Blaise !

- Jusque là, tu ne m'apprends rien ! ironisa-t-il.

Hermione prit une profonde inspiration, la réflexion se faisant à une vitesse ahurissante dans son esprit.

- Blaise, souffla-t-elle, je suis désolée… mais je ne t'aime pas. Enfin, je t'aime bien sûr, mais comme un ami.

- Je sais, répondit-il. Mais ça peut encore changer. Donne-moi une chance, juste une. Laisse-moi t'inviter à dîner et si à la fin de la soirée, tu ne me vois toujours que comme un simple ami, je passerai à autre chose.

- Je suppose que je ne peux pas te refuser ça, souffla Hermione d'une voix blanche.

Elle n'en revenait pas de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait même du mal à y croire.

- Bien, disons samedi prochain ! répondit Blaise, enthousiaste.

Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et repartit par là où ils étaient arrivés, la laissant pantoise.

Blaise retourna dans la salle de bal et chercha immédiatement Drago du regard. Il était à proximité du buffet, en train de discuter avec Pansy, qui avait fini par lâcher Ron. Scorpius était endormi contre son épaule, le pouce dans la bouche.

Il se dirigea vers lui d'un pas décidé.

- Drago, je dois te parler.

Le blond hocha la tête et ils allèrent se mettre dans un coin de la salle. Scorpius ne broncha pas le moindre muscle, paisiblement assoupi.

Drago le dévisagea un moment, attendant qu'il parle, mais, comme précédemment, Blaise hésita un moment.

- Il y a quelque chose dont je dois te parler. En fait, c'est plutôt un service que j'ai à te demander.

- Bien sûr, Blaise, répondit Drago. Tout ce que tu veux.

Son meilleur ami prit une grande inspiration et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes cette relation que tu as avec Hermione.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Quelle relation ? Je n'ai aucune…

- Je sais que tu couches avec elle, le coupa Blaise. Ne cherche pas à me mentir. Je te connais par cœur.

- Ok, ok, avoua Drago. C'est vrai. Mais… Pourquoi ?

- Je suis amoureux d'elle, confessa Blaise.

Pendant un court instant, le blond ne réagit pas et ce fut comme s'il était face à un Détraqueur. Il était complètement figé et s'il n'avait pas tenu son fils dans ses bras, il aurait sans doute perdu toute force dans ses membres.

Malgré lui, il avait l'impression d'avoir trahi son meilleur ami. Jamais une seule seconde il ne s'était douté que Blaise nourrissait ce genre de sentiments pour Hermione.

- P-Pardon ? fut la seule chose qui put sortir de sa bouche.

- Tu m'as bien entendu, souffla le métis. Je suis amoureux d'Hermione. Et j'aimerais que tu arrêtes cette relation que vous avez tous les deux. Je l'ai invitée au restaurant, et je veux construire quelque chose avec elle, ce qui est impossible si tu es dans les parages…

- Eh bien, euh… D'accord, répondit finalement Drago, un peu mal à l'aise.

- Merci. Ca me prouve que tu es un vrai ami.

Blaise lui adressa un franc sourire et caressa doucement les cheveux de Scorpius, avant de s'éloigner à grands pas.

Drago le regarda partir, perplexe. Il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu ne pas voir que son meilleur ami était amoureux d'Hermione. C'était bien la première fois qu'il n'arrivait pas à lire en lui. Pourquoi Blaise lui avait-il caché cela, ainsi ?

Pourquoi avait-il choisi de lui avouer cela maintenant ?

Il darda un regard vers la brune, qui riait avec les fils d'Harry et Ginny à quelques pas de lui.

Cela ne le gênait pas vraiment de stopper sa relation avec elle, si c'était pour Blaise. Ce qui le perturbait vraiment, c'était qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'ils puissent être amis comme avant après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux.

Il soupira, remonta Scorpius dans ses bras et se dirigea vivement vers elle. Autant mettre les choses au clair immédiatement.

Il était à mi-chemin quand quelqu'un se posta devant lui. Le choc fut tel qu'il dut agripper Scorpius pour ne pas le laisser tomber.

- Bonsoir, Drago.

Il ne répondit pas, bouche bée.

.

Hermione était encore un peu abasourdie par les aveux de Blaise, mais elle tentait de paraître impassible, alors que son cœur battait la chamade.

Elle avait un peu trop chaud pour que ce soit naturel et ses mains tremblaient légèrement. Pourquoi avait-elle accepté, au juste ? Elle n'aimait pas Blaise et elle savait que cela ne changerait pas, pour la simple raison qu'elle était amoureuse de Drago.

Elle le chercha d'ailleurs du regard et eut l'impression qu'on lui assenait une gifle monumentale alors qu'elle le trouvait. Il était à quelques mètres d'elle, Scorpius endormi dans ses bras. Et il parlait avec une plantureuse brune, vêtu d'une longue robe noire qui épousait la moindre de ses formes : Daphné Greengrass.

A cette vue, elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer dangereusement dans sa poitrine, alors que les souvenirs de la Pensine lui revenaient en mémoire.

Drago et Daphné. Amoureux. Ensemble.

Elle se sentit soudain nauséeuse et elle dut s'accrocher au mur pour ne pas défaillir. Son cœur faisait des bonds inquiétants et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer convenablement.

Elle avait l'impression que des centaines de poignards venaient s'écraser dans sa poitrine les uns après les autres. Elle essaya de s'aérer avec ses mains mais il n'y avait rien à faire : elle n'arrivait plus à respirer.

- Hermione ? entendit-elle. Hermione ?

Ginny la secoua doucement, mais sa meilleure amie ne semblait pas discerner son prénom dans sa bouche. Elle était affalée contre le mur, la main sur la poitrine et peinait à reprendre son souffle. Ginny chercha un sort à lui lancer mais elle ne trouva rien.

Elle se tourna vivement vers la salle. La plupart des invités était déjà partis. Harry était toujours occupé à donner des interviews, mais elle aperçut Ron et Pansy, qui s'embrassaient dans un coin de la salle.

- Ron ! Pansy ! hurla-t-elle. Hermione ne va pas bien !

Ils se décollèrent aussitôt et coururent jusqu'à elle. Pansy posa une main sur le front d'Hermione mais celle-ci se contenta de gémir. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes, si bien qu'elle ne voyait pas devant elle et ses mains tremblaient violemment, donc elle ne pouvait attraper le verre d'eau que Ron tentait de lui faire boire. Elle était désormais assise contre le mur et tentait de reprendre son souffle, en vain.

Elle entendit des pas s'approcher d'elle, avant de perdre toute notion du monde extérieur.

Drago, en pleine discussion avec Daphné, venait de voir les mines paniquées de ses amis, puis Hermione en sale état à leurs pieds. Il planta donc magistralement son ancienne petite amie et courut jusqu'à eux. Il fourra Scorpius dans les bras de sa marraine et se pencha vers la malade.

Il passa une main sur son front et dégagea les cheveux qui s'étaient collés à ses joues. Elle respirait difficilement et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Elle ne semblait même pas le voir.

Drago la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort contre lui, espérant la réconforter.

- Calme-toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille. Hermione, calme-toi.

Il lui caressait doucement les cheveux, mais cela ne fit aucun effet. Il leva les yeux vers Ginny.

- Son sac ! Où est son sac ? s'exclama-t-il.

La rouquine lança un regard paniqué autour d'eux avant d'apercevoir l'objet désiré. Elle se jeta dessus et se tourna vers Drago, le brandissant en l'air.

- Cherche à l'intérieur, il doit y avoir un flacon de potion de sommeil sans rêve. Elle doit être pourpre.

Ginny fouilla frénétiquement et finit par en sortir ce qu'on lui avait demandé. Elle le lança à Drago qui l'attrapa au vol. Il l'ouvrit avec ses dents et, maintenant la tête d'Hermione en l'air, il s'évertua à la lui faire avaler jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, elle sembla reprendre une respiration normale, sa poitrine se soulevant doucement et elle se mit à somnoler. Drago la reprit dans ses bras et, à demi consciente, elle glissa son visage contre son cou.

- Daphné… Blaise…

Il ne répondit pas, parce qu'il n'y avait rien à répondre et tourna les yeux vers l'endroit où Daphné l'avait interpelé, plus tôt. Elle n'était plus là.

.

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux, se sentant terriblement engourdie.

Elle avait l'impression qu'un match de Quidditch se jouait dans sa tête, les Cognards étant particulièrement virulents alors qu'ils frappaient contre ses parois.

Elle voulait se lever mais sa migraine était telle qu'elle en était incapable et surtout, tout son corps semblait être prisonnier d'un puissant étau.

C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était pas son lit mais dans celui de Drago et que l'étau en question était en fait les bras de Drago. Elle était simplement vêtue de l'un de ses t-shirts.

Elle tenta de se remémorer les événements de la veille. Ginny avait découvert leur relation. Harry avait été élu. Blaise lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait. Et elle avait vu Drago discuter avec Daphné. Après cela, elle ne se souvenait plus de rien.

Elle se souvint juste que ses yeux avaient commencé à se troubler et sa respiration à se faire difficile.

Et puis tout lui sembla clair : elle avait fait une crise d'angoisse.

Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans des états pareils pour lui ? Non, ce n'était pas à cause de lui. Elle avait fait une crise d'angoisse parce que c'était bien trop en une soirée pour elle, raisonna-t-elle. Trop d'émotions d'un coup l'avaient perturbée.

Son corps avait donc réagi normalement à ce trop plein de sentiments contradictoires.

Elle était blottie contre lui à présent et c'était tout ce à quoi elle avait envie de penser. Elle voulait juste penser au réconfort qu'elle trouvait dans ses bras.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le corps de Drago se tendit sous le sien et il s'étira discrètement, la croyant endormie. Il commença à caresser doucement son bras du bout de doigts et elle frissonna de délice.

- Je sais que tu ne dors pas, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle sourit, gardant néanmoins les yeux fermés.

- Allez, on se réveille, souffla Drago en embrassant sa tempe.

Elle ne bougea pas plus qu'auparavant.

- Très bien, reprit-il en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle sourit de plus belle et il l'embrassa du bout des lèvres.

- Tu sais, tu serais sans doute plus crédible si tu ne souriais pas comme une idiote, plaisanta-t-il en mordillant son épaule.

Pour toute réponse, elle le pinça doucement au bras, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

Drago descendit sous les couvertures et elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux quand il glissa ses doigts sous sa culotte et la lui enleva.

- Euhm… Drago ? murmura-t-elle.

- Tiens, tu as retrouvé ta langue, l'entendit-elle répondre avant qu'il ne dépose un baiser au creux de sa cuisse. Voyons ce que je sais faire de la mienne.

Elle étouffa un gémissement, agrippant ses cheveux blonds. Il commença à caresser ses jambes, puis ses cuisses et glissa ses lèvres jusqu'à son intimité. Elle étouffait un nouveau gémissement quand la porte s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Père !

Ils sursautèrent violemment et Drago replaça sa culotte correctement avant de sortir de la tête de la couverture. Scorpius éclata de rire en le pointant du doigt.

- Tu te cachais ?

Hermione sentit ses joues la brûler si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle allait exploser. Drago n'en menait pas large non plus.

- Pourquoi t'es là, Hermione ? reprit le petit garçon en grimpant sur le lit avec eux. T'as dormi avec Père ? C'est ton amoureux ?

- Non, répondirent-ils en chœur.

- Chouette ! s'exclama Scorpius.

Les deux adultes le regardèrent, un sourcil haussé.

- Si Père, c'est pas ton amoureux, ça veut dire que je peux être ton amoureux, moi ? Hein ? Dis, Hermione ? Je peux être ton amoureux, moi ? Vu que t'as pas le droit d'être ma maman !

Il y eut un court silence et, finalement, Drago éclata de rire.

- Tu es un vrai Malefoy, mon fils, mais Hermione ne peut pas être ton amoureuse.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Scorpius.

- Oui, pourquoi ? surenchérit Hermione.

Il leva les yeux vers elle et y lut quelque chose comme de la tendresse. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien réussi à discerner ce que c'était exactement.

Il se tourna finalement vers son fils.

- Parce que c'est déjà l'amoureuse de Blaise.

* * *

><p>Je sais, je suis diabolique, mais c'est pour ça que vous m'aimez, non ? :D.<p>

Je tiens à vous remercier tou(te)s pour vos adorables reviews, une fois encore. Vous êtes les meilleur(e)s !

**On m'a beaucoup posé la question, alors je vais vous le dire une bonne fois pour toutes : **  
><strong>Je viens de finir l'écriture de ma fiction et elle comptera 35 chapitres en tout et pour tout.<strong>

**Pour ce qui est de ma prochaine fiction, elle est en cours d'écriture et je dois prendre un peu d'avance avant de la publier. C'est pour cette raison que je n'accélèrerai pas le rythme de publication d'AJE pour le moment (je pense que deux chapitres par semaine, c'est amplement suffisant et largement honnête de ma part !).**

Le prochain chapitre, "Qui êtes-vous, Blaise Zabini?" sera en ligne vendredi!

Voilà, encore un grand merci !

Je vous embrasse,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Une review et vous pourrez sentir le sexe après une escapade avec Drago (ou Hermione, au choix !).


	27. Qui êtesvous, Blaise Zabini ?

Trop fatiguée pour blablater, alors bonne lecture :).

**C. Margera** : Ne sois pas si dur avec mon petit Blaise :D.

**Eeryin** : Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments, ça me touche toujours beaucoup ! Pour ce qui est d'être l'amoureuse de Scorpius, je pense que tu vas devoir te battre avec quelques unes de mes lectrices pour ça, alors à toi de voir ! :).

**London123** : Oui, ma nouvelle fiction sera également une Drago/Hermione, mais comme pour celle-ci, je prévois d'autres couples en parallèle (lesquels, je ne sais pas encore !).

**Aurelie** : Un peu de sadisme de temps en temps, ça fait du bien :). Merci pour la review !

**Audreyy** : Merci beaucoup !

**Millions** : Oui, c'est bien moi ! Pour relire AS, il faut m'envoyer un e-mail et je t'envoie les chapitres ! Merci de ta fidélité, qui remonte aux premières heures ;).

**Pauline** : Je ne peux bien sûr pas répondre à tes questions, mais suis heureuse de voir que ma fiction suscite un tel intérêt ! :).

**Laurana18** : Encore merci :).

**Looklook** : Il faut bien une fin à tout :). Merci !

**Byuul** : Je vais essayer de répondre à tes deux romans d'un seul coup :). Alors, tout d'abord, Oui, tu es pardonnée ! Ensuite, merci pour tous les compliments sur le chapitre "D comme Daphné", je suis vraiment contente que tu aies ressenti toutes ces choses en le lisant. Et oui, tu es l'une de mes rares lectrices à n'avoir pas trouvé l'heure élue (ce qui me conforte dans l'idée que je ne suis pas si nulle que ça :D). Pour le chapitre suivant, sache qu'on ne tape pas mes personnages sans ma permission et j'aimerais que mon Drago ne soit pas trop abîmé pour les chapitres à venir :). Merci beaucoup pour tes loooongues reviews toujours très expressives et à bientôt !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

**Qui êtes-vous, Blaise Zabini ?**

Hermione se regarda longuement dans la glace et poussa un profond soupir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se donnait tout ce mal alors qu'elle n'avait même pas envie d'y aller. Oui, elle aimait beaucoup Blaise mais elle savait que ses sentiments n'augmenteraient pas après cette soirée comme il semblait l'espérer et la raison était simple : elle en aimait un autre.

Son cœur se serra en pensant à Drago. Depuis une semaine, le jour de l'élection d'Harry, il avait arrêté tout contact avec elle qui était plus qu'amical. Aussi, depuis une semaine, il avait recommencé à voir Chloé.

Hermione ne lui avait jamais parlé de la façon dont la professeure de Beauxbâtons l'avait insultée quand elle avait découvert ses sentiments pour lui, et ce, pour plusieurs raisons : premièrement, elle aurait du lui avouer lesdits sentiments et deuxièmement, il avait arrêté de voir la blonde quand Hermione et lui avaient commencé leur relation physique alors elle n'en avait pas vu l'intérêt à l'époque.

Depuis la révélation de Blaise, il lui parlait toujours mais il prenait garde de ne plus la toucher de peur que cela ne réveille un désir qu'il voulait garder éteint pour préserver son meilleur ami. Hermione comprenait cela mais elle aurait voulu qu'il ne se jette pas immédiatement dans les bras d'une autre, surtout si cette autre était Chloé.

Elle aurait voulu être assez importante à ses yeux pour qu'il n'ait pas le cœur à passer à autre chose aussitôt. Elle aurait voulu être autant pour lui que Daphné l'avait été.

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir à cette pensée alors que ses yeux commençaient à lui piquer. Elle serra les dents pour retenir ses larmes et prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir, enfin, de la salle de bain.

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient presque déserts en cette fin du mois de septembre. La nuit était déjà tombée et les élèves avaient regagné leurs dortoirs.

Elle arrivait dans le hall quand elle croisa Drago et Scorpius, main dans la main. Le petit piaillait joyeusement, sous le regard empli de tendresse de son père. Dieu, qu'elle aurait aimé qu'il la regarde ainsi. Rien qu'une fois.

Elle se gifla mentalement quand elle réalisa qu'elle était jalouse du petit garçon qu'elle aimait tant. Elle soupira à nouveau et s'approcha jusqu'à être à leur hauteur. Scorpius lui sauta aussitôt au cou et elle vit Drago s'approcher d'elle pour l'embrasser sur le front, comme il avait pris l'habitude de le faire, mais il se ravisa au dernier moment et posa maladroitement sa main sur la tête de son fils, qui s'accrocha à sa jambe et leva ses grands yeux bleus gris vers Hermione.

- T'es jolie, dit-il.

- Tu vas à ton rendez-vous avec Blaise? demanda Drago.

Pour toute réponse, elle hocha la tête.

- Alors c'est vrai? reprit le petit garçon. Blaise, c'est ton amoureux? Moi, je croyais que c'était Père ton amoureux, vu que vous dormez plein ensemble! T'as deux amoureux alors?

Hermione piqua un fard tandis que Drago se raclait la gorge pour se redonner une contenance.

- Mon ange, s'il te plait, évite de raconter ça à tout bout de champs.

- C'est qui tout bout de champs? Pourquoi je peux pas le dire à lui?

Hermione ne put réprimer un franc éclat de rire alors que Drago souriait doucement.

- Tu ne dois le dire à personne, reprit-il en ébouriffant tendrement les cheveux de son fils.

Scorpius ne répondit pas et se contenta d'hocher la tête.

Enfin, Drago reporta son attention sur sa collègue. Elle portait un jean noir qui épousait parfaitement ses jambes et un chemisier rouge bouffant au décolleté prononcé sans être vulgaire. Autour de son cou était noué un foulard noir également. Elle avait attaché ses cheveux en un chignon lâche et s'était légèrement maquillée.

- Tu es magnifique, dit-il naturellement, comme s'il avait commenté la météo.

Elle bafouilla un bref merci et il s'amusa de voir ses joues s'empourprer. Il adorait quand elle rougissait, d'autant plus quand il en était l'instigateur.

- Foutu Blaise, l'entendit-t-elle murmurer.

Hermione releva brusquement la tête et plongea aussitôt dans les deux pupilles anthracite qui la dévisageaient avec insistance. Il eut un sourire en coin et fit un pas vers elle, collant sa bouche contre son oreille.

Hermione retint sa respiration, son cœur battant si fort qu'elle fut certaine qu'il pouvait l'entendre.

- Crois-moi, lui susurra Drago, si ce n'était pas pour Blaise, je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus.

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine avant de reprendre sa course à une vitesse ahurissante. Elle fut certaine qu'elle allait tomber dans les pommes alors elle s'accrocha à la chemise du séducteur, la respiration saccadée. Elle devina aisément son sourire contre son oreille.

Il se crispa légèrement quand elle passa ses bras dans son dos et se serra contre lui, embrassant la peau de son cou. Il l'attrapa par les hanches et se colla néanmoins à elle.

- Tu vois que c'est ton amoureux! s'exclama Scorpius. Moi je suis content parce que Chloé, je l'aime pas.

Les deux adultes se séparèrent, gênés et Drago se baissa vers son fils.

- Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas Chloé? souffla-t-il.

- Eh ben parfois, elle vient voir les elfes quand on fait des gâteaux et elle leur parle méchant! Même qu'elle a donné un coup de torchon à Mimon l'autre jour et quand je lui ai dit qu'elle avait pas le droit, elle m'a appelé de "petit bâtard". Ça veut dire quoi bâtard, Père?

Mais Drago ne répondit pas et Hermione grimaça en voyant l'orage se déchaîner dans ses yeux. Ses poings étaient si serrés que la jointure de ses doigts était d'un blanc bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

- Je vais la massacrer, perçut-elle.

- Calme-toi, Drago, osa-t-elle.

- Cette Vélane s'en est prise à mon fils, cracha-t-il sèchement, je vais la tuer! Je vais lui arracher la tête et la donner à manger aux créatures du lac.

Pendant un instant, Hermione fut séduite par son idée, mais elle secoua la tête et posa une main sur la joue du grand blond. Elle sentit sa mâchoire se contracter sous la caresse de ses doigts.

- Calme-toi, répéta Hermione.

Il passa plusieurs minutes avant que, enfin, il ne se détende. Il poussa un long soupir et Hermione fut soulagée de voir la tempête grise se calmer. Il lui sourit doucement et repoussa sa main.

- Tu ferais bien d'y aller, dit-il comme si rien ne s'était passé, jetant un regard à sa montre en argent. Blaise n'est pas quelqu'un de patient.

Le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Hermione en avait presque oublié son rendez-vous avec le métis. Elle oubliait tout, dès qu'elle croisait son regard.

.

Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention auparavant mais Blaise était un bel homme. Sa peau hâlée contrastait avec la blancheur étincelante de ses dents et ses grands yeux bruns, presque noirs, étaient d'une douceur infinie.

Elle le rejoignit devant _La petite France_, un restaurant français de Londres et il l'y attendait, un gros bouquet de roses rouges entre les mains.

Pendant un instant, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas encore vue, elle songea à faire demi-tour. Le simple fait qu'il ait ramené des fleurs la paralysait.

Elle avait l'impression qu'en les acceptant, elle lui donnerait des illusions sur ses sentiments à son égard et elle ne le voulait pas.

Elle avait convenu qu'elle lui avouerait ses sentiments pour Drago afin qu'il comprenne que leur relation n'irait jamais plus loin que l'amitié. Il fallait qu'il le comprenne.

Elle se souvint de la première fois qu'elle l'avait revu, après Poudlard. C'était un jour de septembre, un an auparavant et elle était venue emprunter un livre à Drago. Il l'attendait également et elle avait été surprise par sa joie de vivre, en décalage total avec l'esprit renfermé de Drago.

Il avait tout de suite engagé la conversation et ils avaient parlé de Scorpius et de son père, puis de l'actualité.

Blaise était vif et intelligent et il semblait ne jamais se départir de son sourire. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle avait voulu s'en faire un ami. Elle aimait les gens qui, comme lui, transmettaient de la joie rien que par un sourire.

Pourtant, en cet instant, Blaise ne souriait pas. Magnifique dans un costume sombre qui assombrissait davantage sa peau, il caressait nerveusement le pétale d'une rose, jetant des coups d'œil fréquents à sa montre.

Enfin, elle se décida à avancer, car elle ne pouvait résolument pas lui poser un lapin. Pas à Blaise. Le visage du métis s'illumina quand il l'aperçut et il marcha vers elle, lui tendant le bouquet en l'embrassant sur la joue.

- Tu es magnifique, murmura-t-il.

- Merci, souffla Hermione, bien qu'aucun frisson ne vint la cueillir comme quand ces mots étaient sortis de la bouche de Drago.

Il la prit délicatement par la taille et la mena jusqu'à l'entrée du restaurant. Aussitôt, un serveur vint les installer et Hermione pût admirer l'endroit à loisir alors qu'ils marchaient jusqu'à leur table.

Tout le restaurant était baigné d'une lumière tamisée qui rendait le décor, composé de plantes vertes et de quelques tableaux, très romantique.

À nouveau, elle se sentit mal à l'aise, bien qu'elle connût déjà les intentions de Blaise. On les plaça à une table isolée, au fond du restaurant, parsemée de bougies et de pétales blancs et roses.

Blaise lui tira une chaise et elle s'assit, les joues en feu, tandis qu'il prenait place en face d'elle. Presque aussitôt, il lui prit la main et elle se força à lui adresser un petit sourire.

- Écoute, Hermione, commença-t-il, je sais que tu as surtout accepté ce rendez-vous pour ne pas me vexer mais j'aimerais que tu te détendes et que nous passions une bonne soirée. J'aimerais que tu laisses tes réticences de côté.

Il y eut un court silence pendant lequel Hermione baissa les yeux, comme une enfant prise en faute. Elle repensa aux mots de Drago, une semaine plus tôt, quand il avait mis un terme à leur relation : « Si je dois faire un choix, je suis désolé, mais tu seras perdante, je lui dois trop. » Il ne s'était pas plus expliqué mais elle s'était promis de ne pas s'immiscer dans leur relation. Leur amitié était presque fusionnelle et elle savait à quel point ils comptaient l'un pour l'autre. Hermione poussa un soupir imperceptible et attrapa son verre de vin, qu'elle vida d'une traite.

- D'accord, lança-t-elle.

Blaise lui sourit et rapidement, l'entrée leur fut servie. Ils discutèrent comme si de rien n'était, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Hermione se força à penser qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rendez-vous, _pas vraiment_.

Elle ne voulait pas le blesser mais elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le choix. Elle savait qu'elle devait lui dire immédiatement pourquoi il n'avait aucune chance avec elle.

Aussi, quand ils eurent fini l'entrée et que leurs assiettes furent débarrassées, elle prit une profonde inspiration et leva les yeux vers le métis, qui la couvait d'un regard tendre.

- Ecoute Blaise, souffla-t-elle, je te dois la vérité. Tes sentiments envers moi me touchent… vraiment, mais il faut que tu saches que je ne les partage pas et qu'il n'y a aucune chance que je les partage un jour.

Le visage du métis s'assombrit un peu, son sourire se fanant, mais elle reprit néanmoins.

- Je suis amoureuse de Drago, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure. C'est pour cette raison que je ne peux pas t'aimer.

Il y eut un silence mais Blaise ne réagit pas, et avala d'une traite son verre de vin rouge. Il le reposa, puis la regarda droit dans les yeux d'un air presque dur.

- Je sais.

Hermione ne réagit pas tout de suite, choquée par sa réponse. S'il savait, pourquoi l'avait-il invité ? Pourquoi lui avait-il avoué ses sentiments puisqu'il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas réciproques ?

- Je sais que tu l'aimes, reprit-il. En réalité, tout le monde le sait, Hermione. Tout le monde, sauf Drago.

Elle sentit son estomac se serrer à cette révélation. Bien sûr, elle se doutait que ses sentiments n'étaient pas réellement discrets. Elle rougissait comme une idiote dès qu'il était dans les parages et elle se mettait à bafouiller bêtement quand il la frôlait. Elle pensait néanmoins que seule Ginny l'avait remarqué.

- Je t'aime vraiment, Hermione, continua Blaise. C'est pour ça que je l'ai dit à Drago. Je savais que si ça venait de moi, il mettrait un terme à cette relation idiote que vous aviez.

- Pardon ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose, souffla-t-il. Drago ne t'aimera jamais. Je le sais. Et si par prodige, tes sentiments s'avéraient réciproques, il ne te l'avouerait jamais.

Elle accusa le coup, tentant de ne pas montrer à quel point ses mots l'avaient touchée.

- Drago n'a aimé qu'une seule fois dans sa vie, et ça s'est très mal fini, continua Blaise, ignorant la mine contrite de son interlocutrice. Il n'est pas prêt à s'ouvrir à quelqu'un à nouveau, pas de cette façon. Il est peut-être ton ami, ou ton amant. Mais dans son esprit, il est clair qu'il n'y aura jamais rien de plus que du sexe entre vous.

Il fit une pause pour boire une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

- C'est pour ça que je suis intervenu. Tu es une bonne personne, Hermione. Et je ne veux pas qu'il te traite de cette façon. Les choses n'auraient jamais évolué entre vous, et je préfère que tu souffres maintenant de la distance qu'il va instaurer entre vous, plutôt que dans quelques mois quand tu te seras accrochée à toutes les illusions que cette relation physique te donne. Je suis désolé d'être celui qui te l'annonce, mais tu n'auras jamais rien de plus de lui que ce qu'il te donne à présent. Il n'est pas le bon pour toi.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, ressassant les paroles du métis. Et puis, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien contrôler, elle sentit une colère sourde monter en elle et ses poings se crispèrent. Elle fusilla Blaise du regard et il avala difficilement sa salive.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'elle réagisse de la sorte. Il s'était presque attendu à ce qu'elle le remercie.

Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle ôta la serviette de ses genoux et la posa sur la table dans un geste rageur.

- De quel droit tu te permets de décider de ce qui est bon ou non pour moi ? cracha-t-elle, amère. Crois-tu vraiment que j'ignore tout ce que tu viens de me dire ? Je sais tout ça depuis longtemps et je n'avais pas besoin de ton intervention pour le savoir ! N'as-tu pas songé que cette relation me convenait parfaitement ?

- Mais combien de temps va-t-elle te convenir ? s'enquit Blaise d'une voix douce. Combien de temps crois-tu pouvoir supporter d'être avec celui que tu aimes uniquement pour qu'il puisse tirer un coup de temps en temps ? Combien de temps crois-tu pouvoir supporter de n'être pas la seule à partager ses draps ?

- Ce n'est pas ton problème, Blaise, hurla-t-elle, ignorant les regards inquisiteurs des clients autour d'eux. Je suis une grande fille, je suis capable de décider par moi-même de mes relations amoureuses.

- Votre relation n'a rien d'amoureuse, répondit le métis. Elle est purement physique.

- Et alors ? En quoi tout cela te concerne ? Tu n'as aucun droit ni sur mes relations, ni sur celles de Drago !

Hermione lui lança un nouveau regard noir et elle quitta le restaurant à grandes enjambées.

- Mademoiselle, votre repas n'est pas terminé, l'interpela un serveur.

- Je n'ai plus faim ! hurla-t-elle, fusillant le pauvre inconscient du regard.

Il fit un pas en arrière et la laissa sortir. La nuit était noire et glacée mais elle sentit à peine le froid pénétrer sa peau, sa colère la submergeant davantage.

Blaise la rattrapa en courant, alors qu'elle s'éloignait le plus possible du restaurant.

- Hermione, attends ! criait-il, sur ses talons. Tu ne comprends pas !

- J'ai très bien compris que tu te mêlais de ce qui ne te regardait pas, Blaise, répondit-elle sans ralentir pour autant.

- Tu ne comprends pas ! répéta-t-il en la rattrapant, se postant devant elle et tendant les bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Je m'inquiète pour toi !

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi ! Drago ne m'a jamais fait de mal !

- Bien sûr que je dois m'inquiéter pour toi ! hurla Blaise, perdant son calme. Sais-tu ce qui est arrivé aux deux dernières femmes qu'il a laissées entrer dans sa vie ?

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle croisa les bras et le fixa d'un regard dur, sa colère ne s'estompant toujours pas. Blaise poussa un profond soupir et sembla finalement se calmer.

Il prit une grande respiration et soutint son regard.

- L'une s'est suicidée et l'autre a été internée pendant une année à Sainte-Mangouste parce que sa dépression l'avait rendue alcoolique et à moitié folle, lâcha-t-il durement.

Et sans un mot de plus, il l'embrassa sur le front et repartit vers le restaurant.

Hermione resta un long moment sans bouger, resserrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine pour se réchauffer. Pourquoi lui avait-il dit cela ? Pourquoi semblait-il persuadé qu'elle ne finirait pas mieux que les deux sœurs Greengrass ?

Elle n'était pas sans ignorer qu'Astoria s'était suicidée, mais apprendre que Daphné était tombée si bas lui avait fait réaliser brutalement à quel point il pouvait être dangereux d'aimer Drago Malefoy. Il n'avait pu parler que de Daphné, elle savait qu'elle avait été la seule femme de sa vie.

Parce qu'il n'avait pas aimé Astoria, mais Daphné, si. Alors comment avait-il pu la laisser sombrer de la sorte ?

Comment était-il possible qu'elle ait été détruite au point de finir comme Blaise l'avait dit ? Y avait-il encore des choses qu'elle n'avait pas vues à travers la Pensine ?

Finalement, elle transplana aux portes de Poudlard et marcha vers ses appartements d'un pas lent. Elle croisa Rusard et son chat, qu'elle ignora superbement, et quelques élèves à qui elle enleva des points avant de les renvoyer dans leurs dortoirs.

Tout était silencieux. Elle fit un grand détour pour passer par les appartements de Drago et elle hésita longuement, avant de se raviser. Elle voulait lui poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres, mais elle savait qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas d'avoir fouillé dans ses souvenirs et qu'il en voudrait également à Blaise de lui avoir fait cet aveu.

Et elle s'était promis de ne pas s'immiscer entre eux.

Alors, elle rebroussa chemin, la tête basse et partit en direction de la Tour de Gryffondor. De la lumière l'interpela, sous la porte d'une salle de classe et elle sortit sa baguette, prête à réprimander les étudiants qui ne respectaient pas le couvre-feu. Pourtant, quand elle ouvrit la porte, ce ne furent pas des élèves qu'elle vit, mais Chloé qui était assise au bord de la fenêtre, ses joues pâles parsemées de larmes.

Découverte, la blonde la fusilla du regard.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Sang-de-Bourbe ? cracha-t-elle.

- Et dire que pendant un instant, j'ai presque cru que tu étais humaine, soupira Hermione en tournant les talons.

La Vélane ne répondit pas, se contenant de la fusiller du regard. Elle se leva d'un bond et la rattrapa, empoignant son bras.

Hermione se tourna vers elle et grimaça. Elle était bien moins jolie quand les traits de son visage étaient déformés par la colère. Elle aurait aimé que Drago la voie comme elle la voyait à cet instant.

- Ce n'est pas fini, Sang-de-Bourbe, gronda Chloé. Tu ne peux pas gagner contre moi, j'ai déjà deux longueurs d'avance.

- Grand bien t'en fasse, répondit Hermione en se détachant sèchement de sa poigne. Bonne nuit, Chloé.

Et elle quitta la pièce sans un regard en arrière. Elle accéléra finalement le pas. Elle n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de se glisser dans son lit et de ne plus jamais en ressortir. Cette soirée avait été remplie de trop d'émotions pour elle.

Elle murmura le mot de passe et entra dans ses appartements en trainant des pieds… avant de pousser un hurlement strident.

- Oh pardon, Mione ! Je ne voulais pas te faire peur ! s'exclama Ron en se précipitant vers elle.

La main sur la poitrine, elle le regardait avec de grands yeux, reprenant lentement son souffle.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ? gronda-t-elle quand sa respiration se fut calmée.

- Il fallait que je parle à quelqu'un, soupira le rouquin en se laissant tomber sur le canapé de la jeune femme. Mais si tu es fatiguée, je vais y aller !

- Ne sois pas stupide, répondit Hermione. Maintenant que tu es là, explique-moi ce qu'il se passe.

- Je me suis disputé avec Pansy, souffla Ron. Bien sûr, on se dispute tout le temps mais là c'était vraiment violent.

- Et quelle en était la raison ? demanda la brune en lui caressant doucement le bras.

- J'ai été idiot, reprit-il, le regard perdu dans le vide. Je lui avais promis que je ne m'énerverais pas, mais j'ai été incapable de me contrôler. Elle doit me haïr !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Je sais qui est le père d'Ambre, soupira Ron. Cela fait des semaines que je la harcèle pour le savoir. Je sais que j'aurais du respecter le fait qu'elle ne voulait rien dire, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de sortir avec elle sans savoir qui était le père de sa fille, tu comprends ?

Hermione se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Ce soir, on dînait en tête à tête, continua le rouquin. Tout se passait bien. Elle était venue me chercher à mon entrainement de Quidditch, comme tous les vendredis et nous sommes allés dîner au Sorcier Dansant, tu sais, ce restaurant qui vient d'ouvrir ? Et je lui ai à nouveau posé la question. Je sais que c'est idiot, que j'aurais du continuer à prétendre que ça ne me dérangeait pas de ne pas savoir, mais c'est faux.

Il s'arrêta un instant et prit une grande inspiration.

- Je ne sais pas si je l'aime, mais j'ai des sentiments forts pour elle. Elle est importante pour moi et je déteste savoir que la présence d'Ambre la rattache à un autre que moi. Le ton a déjà commencé à monter et elle allait partir. Je lui ai dit que j'avais simplement besoin de savoir, parce que c'était important pour moi et qu'elle devait comprendre ça si nous devions continuer à être ensemble.

- Ce n'était pas très malin de ta part, commenta Hermione.

- Je sais, mais ça a marché. Elle a commencé à me hurler dessus que le plus important, c'était qu'on soit bien tous les deux et pas de savoir qui était le père d'Ambre mais que si je tenais tant à que tout soit gâché entre eux, elle allait me le dire…

- Et alors ? demanda la brune, sautillant presque d'impatience.

- C'est Théodore, répondit Ron d'une voix éteinte. Le père d'Ambre est Théodore.

« Oh » fut la seule chose qu'Hermione put répondre avant qu'un long silence ne s'installe, inévitable.

.

Ron dormait sur son canapé. Suite à ces révélations, ils n'avaient plus parlé, chacun perdu dans ses pensées.

Hermione devait admettre que l'idée lui avait déjà effleuré l'esprit. Elle savait à quel point Pansy avait pu être attachée à Théodore et avec la réputation de ce dernier, elle n'avait pas été si surprise d'apprendre qu'Ambre était le fruit de leur relation.

Elle se demandait simplement comment elle pouvait cacher cela au jeune homme depuis des années sans qu'il ne soupçonne rien. Bien sûr, Ambre ressemblait bien plus à Pansy qu'à son père, mais il était vrai qu'elle avait les cheveux plus clairs que sa mère, d'un ton brun plus proche de celui de Théodore.

C'était étrange, comme cette soirée l'avait chamboulée.

Et bien qu'elle aurait du se focaliser entièrement sur les révélations de Ron, elle pensait également à Blaise et sa colère ne s'était pas estompée. Elle n'en revenait pas qu'il se soit permis une telle chose, comme s'il avait le droit de décider qui elle avait le droit de fréquenter ou non.

Elle était parfaitement consciente que Drago n'était pas l'idéal qu'elle pouvait se faire du prince charmant. Il n'était ni romantique, ni même fidèle et jamais il ne lui ferait de déclaration enflammée. Elle le savait. Elle l'avait su dès l'instant où elle s'était donnée à lui dans un vulgaire dressing au mariage de Neville et Luna.

Pourtant elle l'aimait. Et c'était là tout le nœud du problème.

Elle avait aimé Ron, puis Cormac et même si ce dernier s'était avéré être un parfait imbécile, il l'avait aimée également. Il l'avait choyée, au début de leur relation, il avait su lui prouver qu'elle était importante.

Et Blaise avait raison dans le fond : Drago ne serait jamais en mesure de lui donner cela, parce qu'il ruminait encore son amour perdu, Daphné. Parce qu'il l'aimait toujours, c'était évident.

Elle aurait voulu lui demander pourquoi, comprendre ce que Daphné avait de plus qu'elle hormis un sang pur, mais la réponse lui semblait évidente. Il l'avait dit lui-même, un soir. Elle lui avait donné de l'espoir quand il était désespéré par le monde dans lequel ils vivaient.

Elle avait su l'aimer et le lui montrer quand il en avait eu besoin.

Hermione ne l'aimait pas vraiment de cette façon là, car elle ne pouvait le lui montrer.

C'était sa plus grande peur : qu'il apprenne ses sentiments et qu'il la rejette comme il rejetait toutes les pimbêches qui se seraient damnés pour un regard de lui.

Pourtant, elle avait plus que des regards. Elle avait eu le droit à la douceur de son corps, mais elle avait également pu apercevoir celle de son cœur. Elle avait de plus que toutes ces filles le fait qu'elle pouvait approcher Scorpius.

Elle avait su toucher son fils avant de le toucher lui et c'était ça, le plus important. C'était la raison pour laquelle il ne la haïrait jamais, la réponse pour laquelle il ne la sortirait plus de sa vie à moins qu'elle n'en décide autrement : Scorpius.

Il avait tout donné pour son fils. Il avait même été jusqu'à renier sa personnalité et son éducation, pour lui. Alors il ne consentirait jamais à lui enlever Hermione et de cela, elle était pleinement consciente.

Scorpius l'aimait, elle. De sa manière un peu gauche et exubérante d'enfant. Avec toute la force de son innocence.

Il l'aimait elle. Pas Astoria. Pas Daphné. Ni aucune des maîtresses de son père.

Elle, Hermione.

Elle était la seule figure maternelle qu'il possédait désormais, parce qu'il n'avait jamais réellement accordé ce rôle à Pansy ou Narcissa.

Et s'il l'aimait, c'était pour les câlins qu'elle lui offrait gratuitement, pour les cadeaux qu'elle lui apportait sans raison, pour la tendresse qu'il lisait dans ses yeux quand il lui racontait sa journée. Et il l'aimait aussi parce qu'elle aimait son père.

Et qui aimait Drago était forcément l'ami de Scorpius. Hermione l'avait compris.

Si Drago était particulièrement protecteur et possessif avec son fils, il en allait de même avec le petit.

Il aimait son père de manière inconditionnelle, si étrange que cela puisse paraître quand on connaissait l'histoire du nom qu'ils partageaient. Et malgré son jeune âge, il avait déjà cette attitude presque adulte envers son père : il était possessif quand d'autres enfants s'approchaient de lui.

Le père et le fils s'aimaient d'une manière étrange. A la manière des Malefoy.

Pouvait-elle vraiment s'immiscer là-dedans ? Non, elle le savait.

Mais elle le voulait néanmoins. Elle voulait compter à leurs yeux au point qu'ils n'auraient su se passer d'elle. Elle voulait que Drago la regarde avec la tendresse d'un amant et Scorpius avec la douceur d'un enfant.

C'est ce soir là qu'elle comprit à quel point ses sentiments étaient forts. Et disproportionnés.

Elle n'aurait pas du l'aimer au point de souhaiter être une mère pour son fils. Elle n'aurait pas du l'aimer si fort, si passionnément.

Il n'avait rien fait pour ça.

Elle soupira et se retourna à nouveau dans son lit, plongeant son visage dans son oreiller. Elle aurait voulu hurlé mais elle avait peur de réveiller Ron, dont les ronflements lui parvenaient aux oreilles.

Alors elle se tut et laissa les larmes silencieuses dévaler ses joues.

_« Il faut que tu comprennes quelque chose. Drago ne t'aimera jamais. Je le sais. »_

Elle le savait aussi, depuis le début. Alors pourquoi les mots de Blaise tournaient en boucle dans sa tête comme une insupportable litanie ?

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise à haute voix ce qu'elle s'efforçait de réduire à un murmure ?

Car Blaise avait raison : cette relation lui conviendrait un temps, mais pas éternellement.

Contrairement à Drago, elle n'avait pas d'enfant. Et elle en voulait. Plusieurs.

Pour cela, il fallait qu'elle trouve un homme capable de le lui accorder. Drago Malefoy n'était pas ce genre d'hommes.

Pourtant, pour le moment, cela lui convenait. Même si c'était douloureux de se réveiller dans ses bras le matin en sachant qu'il avait probablement pensé à Daphné, la veille, en lui faisant l'amour. Même si c'était douloureux de le voir flirter avec n'importe quelle fille lorsqu'ils étaient à Pré-au-Lard les samedis soirs. Même si c'était douloureux de seulement penser que jamais il ne l'aimerait comme elle l'aimait.

Elle soupira à nouveau, tentant de calmer le flot de larmes qui dévastaient ses joues, en vain.

Elle pleurait tant de choses et si peu à la fois.

Et, finalement, l'idée lui vint dans un élan de folie.

Oui, il avait mis fin à leur relation, et oui, il évitait depuis tout contact avec elle.

Mais elle savait depuis ce soir que Blaise ne l'avait pas fait pour _lui_, mais pour _elle_.

Aussi, elle décida que si elle en avait envie, elle laisserait cette relation, bien qu'elle soit purement physique, continuer aussi longtemps qu'elle le souhaiterait.

Il pourrait résister aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait : pour Blaise, pour Daphné et pour les mille raisons qu'il trouverait à lui donner.

Si elle le voulait, elle l'aurait et ni Drago Malefoy ni personne ne pourrait rien y faire.

Parce qu'elle en avait besoin. Un besoin vital.

Et rien ne l'empêcherait de parvenir à ses fins. Pas cette fois.

* * *

><p>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?<p>

Les reviews sont de plus en plus nombreuses, alors je tenais à vous remercier une nouvelle fois. Vous êtes adorables !

Le prochain chapitre, "Un air de famille", sera en ligne mardi.

Je vous embrasse,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Une review et... je vous laisse choisir en fonction de ce qui se passe dans ce chapitre, je n'ai rien de sexuel à vous proposer, ahaha :).


	28. Un air de famille

Pas le temps pour le blablatage, bonne lecture :).

Je répondrai aux reviews anonymes plus tard, désolée !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28<strong>

**Un air de famille**

Seul le bruit de leurs couverts rencontrant l'assiette venait rompre le silence, parfois entrecoupés de soupirs las.

Voilà l'ambiance qui régnait autour de la table habituellement conviviale que partageaient les anciens ennemis de Poudlard.

La raison en était à la fois simple et compliquée. En face d'Hermione, Drago gardait sa tête résolument penchée vers son assiette, ignorant son regard pourtant appuyé. A ses côtés, Blaise tentait depuis le début du repas d'entrer en communication avec elle, mais elle était bien décidée à rester fâchée encore un moment après leur altercation de la veille.

Mais le pire n'était pas le trio étrange qu'ils formaient, eux, mais plutôt celui, à l'autre bout de la table, qui était constitué d'Harry, Ginny et Théodore.

Depuis la révélation abrupte de Scorpius pendant l'été, Théodore ne s'était plus montré à leurs soirées. Il était resté caché quelque part en Angleterre, ne donnant de nouvelles qu'à Drago et Hermione ne put que constater qu'il en revenait grandi.

En l'espace de quelques semaines, il semblait avoir mûri, mais les traits de son visage s'étaient durcis, comme s'il avait lutté contre une grande souffrance. Ce qui n'était pas impossible, songea-t-elle. Il avait du lutter comme elle le faisait contre ses sentiments pour le blond en face d'elle.

Si ça n'avait été que ça, l'ambiance aurait pu être encore agréable, mais pour s'ajouter à cela, il y avait également Ron et Pansy qui ne s'adressaient plus la parole et le rouquin fusillait également Théodore du regard. Pour tous, cela passait pour du soutien à son meilleur ami, Harry, qui préférait ignorer l'importun, mais Hermione en connaissait la raison et priait pour que Ron parvienne à se maîtriser.

On parlait toujours trop quand on était en colère.

Enfin, au milieu de la table, George, Neville et Luna n'osaient pas parler ou tenter de détendre l'atmosphère, car c'aurait été se jeter directement dans la gueule du dragon. Aucun d'eux n'était assez fou pour se risquer à comprendre ce qui se tramait entre Drago, Blaise et Hermione, ou pour tenter de décrisper Harry, Ginny, Théodore, Ron et Pansy.

En résumé, il régnait entre eux un silence mortel.

Et Hermione s'ennuyait. Elle jouait nonchalamment avec les aliments dans son assiette, les regardant d'un air absent.

Elle détestait savoir que Drago l'ignorait superbement, alors qu'il lui parlait normalement quand ils étaient seuls. Elle détestait savoir qu'il agissait ainsi à cause de l'abruti assis à côté d'elle.

Alors, elle repensa à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite, la veille. Elle l'aurait : quoiqu'ils en disent.

Elle eut un sourire carnassier, le genre de sourires qui n'apparaissent habituellement que sur les lèvres de Drago et ôta l'un de ses escarpins pour venir glisser discrètement son pied nu contre son mollet.

Le blond ne devait pas s'y attendre, car il sursauta et manqua de s'étouffer avec le morceau de viande qu'il était en train de mâcher, avant de se mettre à tousser.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui et Hermione se pencha en avant, le regardant d'un air innocent.

- Tout va bien, Drago ? demanda-t-elle.

Pour n'importe qui, sauf lui, elle aurait été parfaitement crédible.

- Très bien, répondit-il en la fusillant du regard. J'ai avalé de travers.

- Tu es pâle, reprit Hermione, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Tu devrais peut-être rentrer.

- Non, je vais bien.

Aussitôt, le silence se réinstalla et tous retournèrent à leurs assiettes.

George poussa un profond soupir : et dire qu'il avait cru qu'il se passerait enfin quelque chose. Il aurait presque aimé que Drago s'étouffe pour de bon et qu'Harry soit obligé de lui faire du bouche-à-bouche. N'importe quoi, pourvu que le silence cesse.

Drago tenta de recommencer à manger en ignorant le pied qui se baladait le long de sa jambe, montant parfois un peu trop haut. Depuis quand Hermione Granger avait-elle une telle audace ?

Il attrapa vivement son pied sous la table alors qu'elle caressait l'intérieur de sa cuisse et elle dut stopper net tout mouvement.

La regardant droit dans les yeux, il articula silencieusement « Arrête ça » mais elle se contenta de lui lancer un regard brûlant de désir, se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Elle-même n'en revenait pas de son insolence. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à aller vers les garçons, trop timide, mais elle découvrait avec plaisir le pouvoir qu'elle pouvait avoir. Car si Drago essayait de la repousser, à mesure que les minutes avaient passé, il y avait mis de moins en moins de conviction et elle l'avait même vu fermer les yeux et prendre une grande inspiration, comme s'il se retenait de lui sauter dessus sur le champ.

Car après tout, c'était lui-même, la veille, qui lui avait soufflé sensuellement à l'oreille qu'il en avait envie. Pourquoi devrait-elle se plier à ses envies quand il n'était pas capable de lui rendre la pareille ?

Parce qu'elle en avait envie. Maintenant.

Aussi, elle affronta son regard sans ciller et lui répondit aussi silencieusement qu'il l'avait fait : « Non », et elle dégagea sa cheville de sa poigne de fer.

La soirée se déroula ainsi, l'atmosphère ne se décrispant pas. Harry et Ginny partirent les premiers, bientôt suivis de Blaise et George.

Hermione discuta un instant avec Neville et Luna, n'arrêtant pas pour autant son manège avec Drago qui gigotait sur sa chaise, lui donnant de fréquents coups de pieds pour la repousser.

Puis ils partirent également et il ne resta bientôt plus qu'elle, Drago, Ron, Pansy et Théodore.

Ce dernier n'avait pas pipé mot de toute la soirée. Il se contenait d'observer chacun des membres de la tablée, semblant les sonder de son regard brun. Hermione se sentit particulièrement gênée quand vint son tour car elle avait l'impression qu'il devinait aisément ce qu'elle était en train de faire, sous la table.

Pourtant, il ne cilla pas davantage que quand il avait dévisagé les autres, et reporta son attention sur Drago.

Ron et Pansy furent les suivants à partir et Hermione fut soulagée de les voir passer la porte ensemble. Peut-être pourraient-ils avoir calmement la discussion qui avait été avortée, la veille. Ron était plus calme désormais, et il serait apte à comprendre.

Elle était sûre que tout allait s'arranger, à présent.

- Bon, je vais vous laisser, annonça Théodore en se levant.

Il déposa un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione et serra la main de Drago avant de tourner les talons. Il se retourna pourtant sans faire un pas de plus, leur adressant un clin d'œil complice, digne du véritable Théodore Nott.

- Je crois qu'Hermione veut que vous soyez seuls.

L'intéressée rougit furieusement, tandis que Drago lui lançait un regard noir. Le grand brun ricana, avant de sortir du pub.

Aussitôt, le maître des potions saisit le poignet de sa collègue et la tira vers lui, si bien qu'elle se retrouva à moitié penchée sur la table.

- A quoi tu joues, Granger ? cracha-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Elle prit la voix la plus sensuelle qu'elle avait en réserve, se sentant un peu ridicule, et caressa du bout des doigts le bras de son interlocuteur.

- J'ai envie, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Il n'eut pas besoin de lui demander de quoi elle avait envie.

- Non, rétorqua Drago. Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il fallait qu'on arrête ça ! Blaise est…

- Blaise n'est pas là, le coupa-t-elle. Et les raisons de Blaise ne sont pas aussi louables que tu peux le penser.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? gronda-t-il, ses sourcils se fronçant davantage.

- Exactement ce que ça dit, répondit Hermione.

Drago se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Enfin, souffla la brune, si tu ne peux pas me contenter, je vais sans doute aller voir le jeune homme au bar qui me fait des clins d'œil suggestifs depuis le début du repas.

Le blond darda un regard vers le bar d'où, en effet, un jeune homme les observait.

- Tu n'iras pas, lâcha-t-il en se tournant à nouveau vers elle.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix hautaine.

Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement être jaloux ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas ton genre, répondit Drago. Tu n'es pas le genre de femmes à avoir des aventures d'une nuit.

- Sauf avec toi ? rétorqua-t-elle, mauvaise.

- Je dois être l'exception qui confirme la règle, ironisa-t-il. Sérieusement, Granger, arrête de me faire du pied, j'essaie de me concentrer sur notre conversation.

- Je te perturbe tant que ça ?

Son regard malicieux lui arracha un sourire.

- N'importe quelle femme m'aurait perturbé si elle m'avait fait du pied pendant toute la soirée, répondit-il.

Son pied suspendit son geste et elle le reposa dans son escarpin, baissant les yeux.

Voilà ce qu'elle était vraiment : n'importe quelle femme.

Drago ne sembla pas réaliser son erreur, car il lui caressa doucement la main, avec un sourire doux.

- Bien, es-tu calmée ? Pouvons-nous rentrer ?

Elle ne répondit pas et opina du chef, comme une enfant grondée. Elle se leva la première et enfila son manteau, alors qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce. Elle se tourna vers lui et haussa un sourcil, l'interrogeant du regard.

Il soupira et baissa les yeux vers son pantalon.

- Je vais attendre un peu avant de me lever, se justifia-t-il et elle crut pendant un instant que ses joues avaient rosi. Tu m'as mis dans une position inconfortable.

Elle eut un petit rire ravi et fit le tour de la table pour se poster derrière lui. Elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules et les fit glisser doucement sur son torse, se penchant jusqu'à sa joue, qu'elle embrassa doucement.

- Arrête ça, souffla Drago, serrant les poings.

- Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, murmura-t-elle à son oreille, mais je sais que tu en as envie aussi. Tu ne peux plus vraiment prétendre le contraire, actuellement.

Pour toute réponse, il laissa échapper un grognement presque bestial.

- Excusez-moi ?

Ils se retournèrent d'un même mouvement et Hermione se retrouva face au jeune homme du bar, qui se tenait devant elle, un sourire charmeur aux lèvres.

- Je peux vous offrir un verre ? demanda-t-il.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre que déjà une voix froide et impérieuse s'élevait dans son dos.

- Non, tu ne peux pas, cracha Drago. Dégage !

Mais le brun ne bougea pas, le défiant du regard. Alors, Drago attrapa Hermione par la cuisse, puisqu'il était assis et elle debout, et la força à se pencher vers lui. Aussitôt, il attrapa ses lèvres en un baiser fiévreux, et elle lui répondit bien malgré elle.

Quand il la relâcha, une minute plus tard, elle le fusillait du regard.

- Je ne suis pas un objet, Drago ! gronda-t-elle. Tu n'as pas le droit de décider pour moi qui peux m'offrir un verre ou non et tu as encore moins le droit de m'exhiber comme si j'étais ta propriété !

Et sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et sortit du bar à grandes enjambées.

Drago poussa un juron, enfila rapidement son manteau, déposa quelques gallions sur la table et la rejoignit en courant.

- Hermione ! Attends !

Mais elle ne ralentit pas et cette scène lui sembla étrangement semblable à celle de la veille, sauf que c'était alors Blaise qui lui courait après.

Cependant, Drago était moins patient que son meilleur ami et surtout moins avenant, alors il sortit sa baguette et en un sortilège, elle se retrouva allongée au sol, incapable de bouger.

Il la libéra une fois arrivé à sa hauteur et elle se jeta sur lui, furieuse.

Elle le gifla si violemment qu'il vit des points noirs danser devant ses yeux et, déjà, elle attaquait à nouveau. Elle lui griffa la joue, lui arrachant la peau et commença à parsemer son torse de coups en hurlant des insultes.

Il fit semblant de n'être pas perturbé par son attitude mais il ne pouvait se mentir à lui-même. Ce n'était pas vraiment les horreurs qu'elle lui criait au visage qui le touchaient, mais les larmes qui parsemaient ses joues.

Elle pleurait. Hermione pleurait. A cause de lui.

Aussi, il la laissa s'acharner sur lui et supporta les coups sans broncher.

Il les méritait, sans aucun doute. Si elle se mettait dans un état pareil, c'était qu'il méritait chacun d'entre eux. Il attendit patiemment qu'elle finissait de marteler son torse, et quand enfin elle se calma, reprenant difficilement son souffle, il prit son visage entre ses mains et la força à le regarder.

Pour la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, il se sentit incroyablement faible et vulnérable quand il croisa ses yeux embués.

Etait-il en train de lui faire ce qu'il avait fait auparavant à Astoria et Daphné sans le vouloir ? Etait-il en train de la rendre malheureuse malgré lui ? Etait-il en train de la détruire au point qu'Hermione Granger, la forte, l'invincible, devienne le petit être fragile qu'il avait devant lui ?

Alors, il la prit délicatement par les épaules et la prit dans ses bras, la serrant si fort qu'elle suffoqua un court instant.

- S'il te plaît, ne fais plus ça, murmura-t-il à son oreille. S'il te plait, ne tombe pas amoureuse de moi. Je t'en prie.

Il savait qu'il était faible à cet instant. Il devait être faible pour s'abaisser à la supplier.

Pendant un instant, Hermione songea à lui répondre qu'il était trop tard. Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas peur de lui et qu'elle voulait l'aimer aussi longtemps que lui permettrait la vie.

Elle voulait le lui dire mais craignait de le perdre. Aussi, elle se tût.

.

Un profond silence. Une exclamation de surprise. Un cri effrayé. Et le silence, de nouveau.

Tout l'auditoire semblait en émoi, suivant avec angoisse le combat de Chris Sanders contre un Troll d'une hauteur d'au moins six mètres. La créature était particulièrement repoussante, un long filet de bave coulant de sa bouche jusqu'à son torse.

Ses yeux semblaient être le reflet de la stupidité elle-même. Pourtant, il était en colère et malgré sa ruse, le jeune Sanders peinait à éviter les attaques.

Il semblait épuisé. Sa tenue était déchirée, ce qui, il fallait l'admettre, ne dérangeait pas vraiment une partie de l'auditoire féminin. Chris Sanders était populaire, mais il fallait qu'il survive s'il voulait le rester.

Il fit un bond en arrière, tombant lourdement sur les fesses, alors que le Troll frappait le sol de son poing, faisant voler en éclat le rocher.

- Bon sang, mais cet abruti va-t-il utiliser sa baguette ? grommela Drago.

Hermione, à ses côtés, avait les yeux rivés sur l'étudiant et les poings serrés d'angoisse. Elle connaissait bien Chris Sanders. C'était un excellent élève, dans toutes les matières et il était particulièrement doué en Défenses contre les Forces du Mal. Alors pourquoi, par Merlin, n'était-il pas capable de réfléchir et de terrasser la créature comme il avait du le faire si facilement à l'entrainement ?

Elle savait bien pourquoi : il avait peur parce qu'il était seul. Lors des entrainements qu'il avait eus avec Drago ou d'autres professeurs, il se sentait en sécurité parce qu'il savait qu'ils pouvaient intervenir à tout moment.

Là, le règlement était clair. Il devait se débrouiller seul.

Elle le vit jeter un regard angoissé vers le blond, qui fronça les sourcils et articula silencieusement : « Ta baguette, imbécile ! ».

Elle eut un léger sourire.

- N'insulte pas tes élèves, murmura-t-elle, amusée.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Drago, impassible.

Il y eut une grande exclamation dans le public et elle reporta son attention sur le combat. Enfin, le brun avait utilisé sa baguette et, un sortilège informulé plus tard, le Troll avait violemment heurté un rocher, la tête la première.

Il ne perdit pas une seconde et fonça vers l'enveloppe qu'il devait récupérer pour remporter l'épreuve. Il allait l'attraper quand il fut soulevé dans les airs par la jambe et se retrouva la tête en bas.

Le Troll, dont la colère se lisait parfaitement sur ses traits hideux, le secoua en poussant un grognement de rage.

Drago fit mine de n'avoir pas réalisé qu'Hermione lui avait pris la main pour canaliser sa peur.

Le jeune homme semblait avoir repris confiance, maintenant qu'il savait que son mentor n'était pas loin, car il hurla un _Stupéfix_ qui heurta la créature de plein fouet. Il tomba lourdement au sol, mais se reprit immédiatement et fonça vers l'enveloppe, qui flottait doucement dans les airs.

Il y eut une grande exclamation quand il l'attrapa enfin et Drago retrouva sa main pour applaudir, lançant un regard fier à son élève. Celui-ci sortit rapidement de l'arène et rejoignit ses amis.

Drago allait le rattraper pour le féliciter mais un hibou se posta devant lui et déposa une lettre en ses mains.

Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture maladroite et bourrée de fautes d'orthographe de son elfe de maison et ses sourcils se froncèrent en découvrant le contenu de la missive.

- Je dois y aller, dit-il à Minerva.

Et il partit en courant. Hermione fronça les sourcils et le suivit, surprise. Elle avait peur qu'il ait reçu une nouvelle lettre de menace.

- Drago ! Attends !

Il s'arrêta net et attendit en silence qu'elle le rejoigne.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? articula-t-elle une fois à sa hauteur, essoufflée.

- Scorpius est malade, dit-il en repartant, l'attrapant par le bras pour qu'elle avance plus vite.

Ils arrivèrent devant les appartements Malefoy, haletants, et Drago se précipita à l'intérieur puis jusqu'à la chambre de son fils.

Le petit garçon était allongé sur son lit, bien plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée et il suait à grosses gouttes. A ses côtés se tenait Mimon, qui regardait de ses grands yeux jaunes son maître, l'air paniqué.

- Mimon ne savait pas quelle potion lui donner ! Le petit Maître Scorpius a mangé avec les elfes à midi, et Mimon a fait très attention à ses ingrédients ! Mimon est désolé, Maître !

- Va chercher l'infirmier, Mimon, et ensuite tu peux rentrer, souffla Drago. Je vais m'occuper de lui.

Il s'assit sur le lit, à côté de son fils, et posa une main sur son front brûlant, lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

Scorpius ouvrit difficilement les yeux.

- Papa, soupira-t-il, j'ai mal dans mon ventre et dans ma tête.

- Ca va aller, mon ange, murmura Drago. Je vais te soigner.

- Hermione, bredouilla le petit garçon en l'apercevant.

Il tendit les bras, dans un geste maladroit, et Drago lui fit de la place pour qu'elle s'asseye à côté de lui. Aussitôt, Scorpius se blottit contre elle en sanglotant, ce qui manqua de la faire pleurer également.

Il avait l'air si fragile à cet instant. Il était d'habitude si souriant et si jovial qu'elle en avait presque oublié qu'il n'était qu'un enfant.

Elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux tandis que Drago accueillit l'infirmier.

Il remplaçait Léa, depuis son départ. C'était un vieil homme, un peu bedonnant, avec des cheveux ébouriffés grisonnant. Il se pencha pour observer Scorpius derrière ses lunettes.

- Alors, bonhomme, lança-t-il de sa voix bourrue mais amicale, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?

Drago serra les dents pour se retenir de lui faire remarquer que c'était son rôle de le découvrir. Il détestait qu'il affiche une telle nonchalance alors que son fils semblait souffrir le martyr.

L'infirmier dut batailler un moment pour réussir à séparer Scorpius d'Hermione, à laquelle il s'était fermement accroché, mais quand son père intervint, le petit garçon se laissa finalement faire.

Il ne broncha pas quand on l'ausculta, mais il tremblait si fort que l'examen dura plus longtemps que prévu, Drago le récupérant dans ses bras dès que le petit gémissait.

Finalement, le vieil homme en conclut qu'il avait attrapé une bonne grippe et lui donna une série de traitements qui devaient le guérir rapidement, puis il les quitta.

Et le silence retomba, inévitable. Drago faisait les cents pas, l'angoisse se peignant sur son visage et Hermione resta assise sur le lit de Scorpius, caressant doucement ses cheveux.

La potion l'avait endormi, mais il gémissait encore dans son sommeil, comme s'il était en plein cauchemar.

- Calme-toi, souffla la jeune femme au père. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il est malade, n'est-ce pas ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Alors ne t'inquiète pas ! Avec ce que Monsieur Dorpic lui a donné, je suis sûre qu'il sera de nouveau sur pieds demain !

Drago poussa un profond soupir et vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle, attrapant dans la sienne la petite main de son fils.

Il détestait le voir ainsi. Non, ce n'était pas la première fois que Scorpius tombait malade, mais il réagissait de la même façon à chaque fois, pestant contre les potions qui n'agissaient pas assez vite.

Il s'énervait toujours facilement quand on touchait à son fils et s'il l'avait pu, il aurait tordu le cou au virus qui avait osé s'insinuer dans les veines du fragile petit être.

Hermione lui caressa doucement le dos et il finit par se détendre, alors que le sommeil de Scorpius se faisait moins agité. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, dans son dos, et y déposa un baiser. Il ne broncha pas pour autant.

- Allez, Drago, viens, souffla-t-elle en se redressant, l'attrapant par le bras.

Il grogna, mais la suivit néanmoins jusqu'au salon.

Dehors, de gros nuages gris avaient envahi le ciel auparavant bleu, rendant l'atmosphère lugubre.

Drago s'assit sur son canapé dans un long soupir et Hermione vint se blottir contre lui.

Il pensa un instant à Blaise, à ses aveux et au fait qu'il s'était promis de ne plus la toucher. Mais il la laissa faire et l'encercla de ses bras, l'emprisonnant contre son torse.

Elle eut un léger sourire et se détendit, l'effluve de son parfum emplissant ses narines. Elle se rendait compte à présent à quel point cette proximité lui avait manqué.

Mais Drago ne semblait même pas se rendre compte des frissons qu'il avait provoqué chez elle. Perdu dans ses pensées, il fixait un point sur la table basse, comme si le meuble avait la solution pour que son fils guérisse instantanément.

Il ignorait superbement les doigts d'Hermione qui glissaient délicatement sur son bras dans un mouvement de réconfort. Il ignorait même les rires qui provenaient du couloir, sans doute d'élèves félicitant leur champion.

Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers Scorpius et vers sa mère.

Astoria n'avait jamais agi comme Hermione le faisait actuellement. Elle n'avait jamais veillé Scorpius quand il était malade, encore moins quand il était en pleine forme. Elle n'avait jamais eu cette expression inquiète sur le visage en voyant son fils souffrir.

Elle n'avait jamais _aimé_ le petit garçon. Et la raison en était simple : Astoria avait toujours su qu'il n'était pas un enfant de l'amour. Cela l'avait rendu malade et aigrie.

Plusieurs fois, Lucius lui avait conseillé de divorcer, à l'époque. Bien que son père soit en bien des points resté l'homme obscur qu'il avait toujours été, depuis la fin de la guerre, il montrait plus aisément son amour pour sa famille.

Drago se souvenait encore de ce jour où, un an et demi après la naissance de son petit-fils, il était venu le voir pour l'intimer de quitter sa femme. Il s'était répandu en excuses –ce pour quoi il était encore choqué- pour l'avoir jeté dans ce mariage forcé.

Narcissa et lui avaient été mariés de la même façon, à la différence qu'ils avaient fini par s'aimer, parce qu'ils étaient foncièrement compatibles.

Quand ils riaient, c'était des mêmes choses. Ils s'indignaient des mêmes comportements, se battaient pour les mêmes causes et, surtout, ils aimaient la présence de l'autre.

Drago n'avait jamais connu cela avec Astoria. Elle avait souvent tenté de faire de leur relation platonique quelque chose de plus profond, mais il aimait Daphné. Il avait longtemps aimé Daphné après leur séparation et même longtemps après son mariage avec sa petite sœur. Il avait couché avec elle quelques fois pour consommer leur engagement, l'avait mise enceinte pour assurer un descendant à la dynastie Malefoy et ne l'avait plus jamais touchée.

Astoria était, dans le fond, une bonne personne, même si elle le cachait derrière ses airs impassibles de Sang-Pur et elle s'en était toujours voulu de les avoir involontairement arrachés à leur amour, Daphné et elle.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Drago se demanda si ce n'était pas cela qui l'avait poussée à ce geste désespéré plutôt que sa détestable attitude. Il se réprimandait encore souvent pour son suicide, la culpabilité le rongeant silencieusement. Cela faisait plus d'un an désormais, mais il se souvenait comme si c'était hier de ce morne matin où il l'avait trouvée pendue au lustre du hall, dans une fine nuisette de soie.

Il n'avait pas pleuré, il n'avait crié, il n'avait pas non plus songé à ce que les autres penseraient. Il avait immédiatement pensé à son fils et à la façon dont il allait lui annoncer que sa mère, bien qu'elle n'en fut jamais totalement une, n'était plus.

- Tu ne devrais pas penser à de mauvaises choses, entendit-il Hermione dire, son souffle chaud échouant contre sa nuque tendue.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que je pense à de mauvaises choses ? Es-tu entrée dans ma tête ? demanda-t-il d'un ton absent.

- Non. Tu as toujours cette lueur dans les yeux quand quelque chose te rend triste ou nostalgique.

- Je ne suis ni triste, ni nostalgique, répondit Drago. Ce sont des sentiments qui ne sauraient s'appliquer à un Malefoy.

Il ne la vit pas, mais il l'imagina très bien lever les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais, reprit-elle, ignorant son sarcasme, tu peux me parler si tu veux. Je veux dire… si tu en as besoin.

Il eut un petit sourire et effaça l'image de Blaise de son esprit pour venir déposer un baiser sur son front dans un geste tendre.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de parler. Je vais bien.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel Hermione cessa de caresser du bout des doigts le creux de son coude. Il se retint de justesse de lui ordonner de continuer.

- Je sais que tu mens, dit-elle d'un ton qui n'appelait pas nécessairement de réponses. Mais je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien remarqué.

Il ne répondit pas, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, et resserra un peu sa prise sur les épaules frêles de la jeune femme qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

Il ne savait pas quand il l'avait laissée entrer dans sa vie au point qu'elle puisse lire en lui aussi facilement. Blaise et Théodore n'en étaient même pas capables. Seule Pansy, encore, pouvait prétendre rivaliser avec elle pour ce qui était de lire en Drago Malefoy.

Et il détestait cela. Il détestait qu'elle puisse le comprendre d'un regard, comme s'ils avaient été amis depuis toujours, comme s'ils avaient été plus que ça.

Comme Daphné l'avait toujours fait…

Parce que c'était vrai. Daphné avait toujours eu un don pour pouvoir lire sur son visage, même quand il le fermait à toute émotion. Elle avait toujours su trouvé la lueur qui démentait ses mots ou témoignait de ses maux.

Parfois, quand il y repensait, il se détestait d'avoir une telle fierté. Et parfois, quand il y repensait, il détestait Daphné de ne pas s'être battue pour eux.

Le reste du temps, il se disait que c'était mieux ainsi, parce que Scorpius ne serait jamais arrivé sans tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec _et sans_ Daphné.

Rien que pour cela, il ne regretterait jamais ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie.

* * *

><p>Voilà, voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre plus que moi !<p>

Pour le prochain chapitre ("Bataille explosive"), je ne peux pas vous donner pour une fois de date de publication, parce que je suis en vacances et que je profite de ma famille, je n'ai donc pas trop de temps pour publier !  
>Mais je reprends les cours lundi, donc ce sera lundi au plus tard, même si j'essaierai de publier avant !<p>

Je répondrai aux reviews dans la foulée !

Merci encore pour vos reviews !

Bises,  
>L.<p> 


	29. Bataille explosive

**Comme je vous aime (et que vous m'aimez aussi, ne mentez pas!), j'ai fait de mon mieux pour trouver le temps de vous poster ce nouveau chapitre qui, je pense, vous plaira.  
>Un mot : Scorpius. :D<strong>

**London123 **: Moi aussi, j'aime donner la vedette à Drago de temps en temps, j'aime écrire en le plaçant au centre, mais ce n'est pas toujours possible :). Encore merci à toi !

**Audrey66 **: Merci beaucoup :). Comme tu le vois, j'ai réussi à ne pas vous faire patienter jusqu'à lundi :).

**Chocoretto **: Que faut-il de plus ? A vous de me le dire !

**Chouchouille **: Non, Théo n'est pas au courant qu'il est le père d'Ambre :). Merci de ta fidélité !

**Looklook **: Pour les questions que tu te poses, les réponses arrivent !

**C. Margera :** Je ne sais pas si Hermione devient timbrée, mais rien n'est impossible ahaha :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29<strong>

**Bataille explosive.**

- Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Aujourd'hui, je vais voir James et Albus, tu avais promis ! Oui, oui, oui, tu avais promis ! Moi, j'ai pas oublié ! T'as dit qu'on irait chez James et Albus pour que je puisse jouer avec eux aux dragons !

Drago ouvrit péniblement les yeux, une douleur vive traversant sa colonne vertébrale. Il voulut se redresser, mais son corps était emprisonné sous le poids de celui d'Hermione. Celle-ci ouvrit les yeux à son tour et, remarquant qu'elle s'était endormie sur son canapé, dans ses bras, se releva pour s'asseoir à côté de lui, frottant doucement ses yeux pour achever de se réveiller.

Scorpius, déjà habillé, coiffé et lavé, les regardait avec insistance, sautillant d'excitation.

- Avec Albus, on a dit qu'on allait jouer aux pirates ! Lui, il sera le pirate et moi le gentil Auror qui arrête le méchant pirate ! Et après on changera et je serais le pirate ! Mais moi, je préfère être l'Auror parce que comme ça, je suis gentil comme toi, Papa ! Parce que toi, t'es un gentil papa, alors je préfère être gentil aussi !

Drago poussa un léger soupir, tentant d'absorber le flux incontrôlable de mots qui sortait de la bouche de son fils. Hermione, à ses côtés, ne semblait pas éprouver autant de difficultés, hochant la tête alors qu'il continuait de parler.

- Et la dernière fois, Ron il a promis qu'il nous apprendrait à jouer à la bataille explosive ! Moi je veux apprendre à jouer à la bataille explosive, comme ça je pourrais le montrer aux elfes et je les battrais comme aux échecs ! Est-ce que tonton Blaise sera là aussi ? J'ai envie de le voir, moi, ça fait vraiment longtemps que je l'ai pas vu et il me manque beaucoup, beaucoup ! En plus, c'est bientôt mon anniversaire, hein Papa ? Et il faut que je vois Blaise pour mon anniversaire, comme ça il me fera un cadeau super, comme tous les ans ! Bah alors, vous répondez pas ?

- Ton anniversaire n'est que dans deux mois et je pourrais répondre si tu m'en laissais le temps, mon vieux, marmonna Drago, assommé. Je vois que tu n'es déjà plus malade. Non, Blaise ne sera pas là aujourd'hui mais demain, nous allons manger chez tes grands-parents et Blaise et son père seront là également, donc tu le verras demain. Ensuite, oui, nous allons toujours chez les Potter alors cesse de me crier dans les oreilles. Et je veux voir le jeu de cartes avant que tu ne songes ne serait-ce qu'à jouer à la bataille explosive !

- D'accord, d'accord, répondit vivement Scorpius. Et toi, Hermione, tu viens ? Moi j'ai envie que tu viennes, c'est plus marrant quand t'es là, parce que quand t'es là, Papa il est toujours content ! Et quand vous vous disputez, c'est rigolo parce que tes joues deviennent toutes rouges et Georges, eh ben il dit toujours que tu vas exploser.

Le petit se mit à glousser, posant ses mains contre sa bouche.

- Tu vas pas exploser, hein Hermione ? Parce que sinon, je peux disputer Papa ! Comme ça il t'embêtera plus, vous vous disputerez plus et tu deviendras pas toute rouge. Moi, je préfère quand vous vous faites des bisous le matin. D'ailleurs, je peux avoir un câlin ?

Hermione éclata de rire, tandis que Drago ne pouvait retenir un sourire. Il ouvrit les bras et son fils s'y jeta avec enthousiasme, avant de se précipiter dans ceux d'Hermione. Puis, il se repositionna face à eux et croisa les bras avec une expression qu'il tentait de faire ressembler à celle de son père quand il lui donnait des ordres.

- Allez vous préparer maintenant, sinon on va être en retard et Ginny va crier après vous comme la fois où Georges avait mis du truc qui gratte dans le pull d'Harry !

Contraints et forcés, ils se séparèrent et Hermione fila à ses appartements pour se préparer.

.

C'était un beau samedi de la fin du mois de septembre. Le soleil diffusait encore quelques rayons chaleureux, avant de se retirer pour faire place à l'automne. Ginny avait donc installé la table à l'extérieur, dans leur jardin.

Quand ils arrivèrent tous les trois, Scorpius piaillant toujours joyeusement dans les bras de son père, ils se dirigèrent immédiatement vers la table dressée.

Georges, assis aux côtés d'Angelina, se leva pour les accueillir et Scorpius lui sauta dans les bras. C'était une attitude qu'il avait avec peu de gens – son père, Hermione, Blaise et Pansy-, mais le petit garçon s'était énormément attaché au rouquin, particulièrement parce qu'il lui apprenait à faire plein de bêtises avec Albus sans que son père ne soit au courant.

Georges lui plaisait bien, parce qu'il était rigolo et qu'en plus, il avait les cheveux oranges et il aimait bien les gens avec les cheveux oranges parce que tous les gens qu'il avait rencontrés avec les cheveux oranges avaient toujours été très gentils avec lui.

Il en fallait peu pour contenter Scorpius Malefoy.

- Salut, mon pote, lança Georges en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Comment ça va ?

- Bien, s'exclama Scorpius avec un large sourire. Ce matin, j'étais prêt même avant Papa et Hermione et même que c'est moi qui ait du les réveiller et ils dormaient même pas dans le lit comme d'habitude, ils étaient sur le canapé !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de donner tous ces détails, Scorpius, lâcha son père d'une voix autoritaire, ignorant le regard entendu de Georges.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il apprenne à son fils à se taire quand c'était nécessaire.

- D'accord, alors c'est pas grave qu'ils dormaient sur le canapé ! reprit le petit garçon, se demandant pourquoi son père levait les yeux vers ses cheveux. Mais ça doit pas être confortable le canapé, hein Georges ? Moi mon lit, c'est le plus mieux du monde parce qu'il est comme le Poulard Express !

- Waw le Poudlard Express, s'exclama le rouquin avec une mine faussement extasiée, corrigeant subtilement sa faute de prononciation. Tu es pressé de monter dedans ?

- Oh non, souffla Drago d'un ton désespéré, ne le lance pas sur Poudlard, il ne va plus s'arrêter de parler.

- Oui ! s'écria Scorpius, couvrant de sa voix aigue les mots de son ronchon de père. Moi, quand je serais grand, même si je suis déjà grand, mais quand je serais plus grand, et que je serais à Serpentard comme Papa et Grand-Père, eh ben je monterai dans le Poulard Express et Papa viendra avec Hermione pour m'emmener dedans ! Papa, il dit qu'Hermione a pas le droit d'être ma maman parce que j'ai déjà une maman, mais Mère, elle est partie ! Alors je veux que c'est Hermione qui m'emmène au Poulard Express avec Papa parce que c'est son amoureuse et quand je serais grand, ce sera mon amoureuse à moi !

- Scorpius ! gronda Drago.

- Bah quoi ? s'étonna le petit garçon, avant de se retourner vers Georges qui retenait son rire à grand peine. Même que le matin des fois, ils se font des bisous et tout… Mais Papa, il dit qu'Hermione, c'est l'amoureuse de Blaise, mais moi je dis que c'est pas vrai ! Blaise, il a pas d'amoureuse, moi je pense que Blaise, il est amoureux de Papa !

Cette fois, Georges ne put se retenir davantage et il éclata d'un grand rire. Hermione était écarlate et Drago n'en menait pas large non plus, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Il faudrait _vraiment_ qu'il apprenne à son fils à se taire quand c'était nécessaire.

- Bon, Scorpius, et si tu laissais un peu Georges tranquille et que tu allais retrouver Albus et James ?

Le petit garçon acquiesça et le rouquin le posa à terre. Il partit immédiatement en courant, appelant d'un grand cri les fils Potter.

Hermione n'osait pas affronter le regard qu'elle savait moqueur de Georges, ni celui de Ginny, Angelina et Ron qui étaient à leurs côtés depuis le début.

- Des bisous le matin, hein ? retentit finalement la voix du plus âgé, qui semblait beaucoup s'amuser, contrairement à eux.

Pour toute réponse, il reçut un grognement de la part de Drago, qui s'éloigna en marmonnant qu'il allait se chercher un verre et quelque chose comme « j'aimais mieux quand il était timide ». Hermione se promit de lui faire payer de l'avoir laissée seule face à quatre paires d'yeux curieux.

- Des bisous le matin ? répéta Ron avec un sourire entendu.

- Moi aussi j'ai besoin d'un verre, fut la seule réponse d'Hermione, alors qu'elle se précipitait à l'intérieur.

Elle trouva Drago dans la cuisine, appuyé contre le plan de travail, un verre à la main. Elle se précipita vers lui et pinça la peau de son avant-bras. Il grimaça, mais resta silencieux.

- Tu m'as laissée toute seule ! lui reprocha-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire dans une situation pareille, moi ?

- C'est toi l'intelligente, répondit-il. Tu devrais pouvoir trouver un moyen de te sortir de cette situation !

- Si j'étais si intelligente, je ne me serais même pas mise dans cette situation la première fois.

Drago se tourna vers elle, haussant un sourcil.

- Dans mes souvenirs, tu t'es mise dans cette situation toute seule, au mariage de Neville et Luna, rétorqua-t-il sèchement. Alors tes regrets sont un peu déplacés !

- Toute seule ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il faut être deux ! Et je n'ai jamais dit que je regrettais quoique ce soit, répondit-elle, haussant le ton.

- Tant mieux, parce que moi non plus ! gronda Drago à son tour.

- Parfait !

- Parfait !

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel ils s'affrontèrent du regard avec une moue mécontente, puis Drago passa une main sur son visage.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ça, soupira-t-il.

- Comment je fais quoi ? cracha Hermione d'un ton venimeux, toujours en colère.

- Comment tu fais pour être si désirable quand tu es en colère, répondit-il.

Sa colère redescendit d'un coup et elle se figea, ses joues se teintant d'une rougeur commune. Il eut un petit sourire.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais ça, murmura Hermione.

Drago sourit davantage et fit un pas vers elle.

- Comment je fais quoi ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Comment tu fais pour être un crétin méprisable un instant et un crétin attirant l'instant d'après.

Il laissa échapper un rire cristallin, plus belle mélodie à ses oreilles.

- Je ne suis pas un crétin, répondit-il en caressant sa joue du bout des doigts. Mais je suis absolument certain d'être irrémédiablement attirant. Je n'y peux simplement rien, c'est inscrit dans mes gênes.

Elle sourit timidement, baissant les yeux sous le regard intense qu'il lui lançait. Puis, elle repensa à la promesse qu'elle s'était faite et affronta son regard.

- Embrasse-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais toute trace de taquinerie quitta son regard et il ôta sa main de sa joue. Elle ne put que remarquer le trou béant que ce vide creusa dans sa poitrine.

- Blaise, dit-il pour toute réponse.

- Je m'en fous, reprit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Blaise n'est pas là. Embrasse-moi.

- Non.

- Drago, embrasse-moi.

- Non.

- Embrasse-moi.

- Hermione, arrête ! soupira-t-il.

- Toi, arrête ! Blaise n'est pas là et il aurait pu l'être que je m'en foutrais tout autant ! Je veux que tu m'embrasses et je veux que tu le fasses maintenant !

- Donne-moi une bonne raison de le faire, argua Drago.

- Je suis désirable, non ? répliqua-t-elle, levant fièrement la tête.

Il ne put empêcher un petit sourire de prendre place sur ses lèvres sans lui demander son avis. _Traître !_

- Tu vois ! reprit Hermione, un air résolu plaqué sur son visage.

- Tu finiras par avoir ma peau, murmura Drago, secouant la tête en souriant.

- Alors, vas-tu te décider à m'embrasser ?

- Non.

- Bordel Drago, embrasse-la une bonne fois pour toutes qu'on en finisse ! s'exclama la voix de Ron.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux et se tournèrent vers la porte de la cuisine d'où il les observait avec un sourire amusé.

- A table ! ajouta-t-il avec un large sourire, fermant la porte derrière lui.

Drago darda Hermione d'un regard noir.

- Bien vu pour la discrétion !

- Je me fous de la discrétion ! répondit-elle en plaquant ses mains sur ses hanches et gonflant un peu sa poitrine, prenant une posture fière.

- Je trouve que tu deviens de plus en plus vulgaire, commenta-t-il simplement.

- Et toi de plus en plus coincé, c'est vraiment le monde à l'envers !

Cette fois, il éclata franchement de rire. Puis, il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je pense que tu l'as mérité, souffla-t-il ensuite en s'éloignant de ses lèvres. La persévérance est une vertu.

- Je suis sûre que si je continue comme ça, ce soir, tu me fais l'amour ! murmura-t-elle en réponse.

Il rit à nouveau.

- Eh bien, essaie et tu verras bien ce que ça donne !

Drago déposa à nouveau un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et il sortit de la cuisine. Un sourire un peu rêveur sur les lèvres, elle le suivit quelques secondes après et ils allèrent s'installer à l'extérieur, ignorant les regards entendus de leurs amis. Pansy et Harry les avaient rejoints.

- Papa ! Papa ! Regarde ! s'exclama Scorpius quand son père s'assit à côté de lui. C'est Georges qui m'a donné ça !

Il lui montrait une petite boule rouge qui brillait dans sa main. Georges lui en tendit une identique.

- C'est notre nouvelle invention pour les parents, lui expliqua-t-il. Si jamais tu le perds, eh bien, la boule t'indique le chemin à prendre pour le retrouver, tant qu'il l'a avec lui.

Drago examina avec intérêt la petite boule dans sa main, avant de la mettre dans sa poche, intimant son fils à en faire de même. Scorpius s'exécuta avec enthousiasme.

- Et Ron, après manger, tu nous apprends à jouer à la bataille explosive, hein ? T'avais promis ! reprit-il.

- Oui, tu l'avais promis Tonton ! intervint Albus.

- Je le ferais, répondit Ron avec un sourire.

- Je veux voir le jeu avant, dirent Harry et Drago d'une même voix.

- Pas de problème, grogna le rouquin en levant les yeux au ciel. Vive la confiance !

Le repas continua dans une bonne humeur qui contrastait grandement avec leur dernière sortie et pour cause, ni Théodore, ni Blaise n'étaient présents si bien que leurs conflits étaient de côté pour la journée.

Théodore avait rendu visite à Harry pendant la semaine et, après que ce dernier lui ait mis son poing dans la figure en l'insultant de tous les noms pour oser se présenter devant lui, il avait écouté ses excuses. Bien sûr, il n'était pas pardonné. Même Ginny ne l'était pas entièrement, alors lui… Mais Harry avait admis qu'il avait apprécié le geste et que c'était un pas important vers une possible réconciliation… d'ici une trentaine d'années.

Pour Ron et Pansy, les choses s'étaient arrangées naturellement, parce qu'ils s'aimaient beaucoup (beaucoup trop pour se le dire). Ils avaient eu la discussion qui s'imposait et Ron avait fini par comprendre et par respecter la situation. Bien sûr, cela l'embêtait toujours lorsqu'il regardait Ambre de penser que Pansy pouvait être liée à un autre que lui, même s'il l'ignorait.

Il avait aussi accepté –plutôt facilement- son choix de ne jamais rien dire à Théodore. Elle savait que sa décision était assez égoïste, et pour sa fille, et pour son père, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à divulguer une information d'une telle importance. Très peu de personnes connaissaient la vérité sur le père d'Ambre… En réalité, il n'y avait qu'elle et Drago, et maintenant Ron et Hermione. Elle trouvait déjà que c'était bien trop…

Ainsi, leur repas se déroula joyeusement. Scorpius, Albus et James discutaient avec entrain de leur future partie de bataille explosive, tandis que Ron s'évertuait à convaincre Drago et Harry qu'il n'y avait aucun danger pour les petits. Ginny, de son côté, discutait avec Pansy du prochain match du rouquin, tandis que Georges murmurait des mots doux à l'oreille de sa femme.

Au milieu de tout cela, Hermione se sentait bien. Elle avait réussi à obtenir de Drago qu'il l'embrasse, elle savait qu'elle n'aurait plus beaucoup de mal à le convaincre de reprendre leur relation là où ils l'avaient laissé. Elle ne se sentait même pas coupable vis-à-vis de Blaise. Après tout, elle n'avait pas à se sentir coupable, elle n'était pas sa petite amie, elle ne lui avait jamais rien promis.

Et elle aimait Drago, personne d'autre que Drago. Elle avait compris qu'elle ne pouvait pas lutter contre cela depuis longtemps, alors pourquoi tenter de le faire ? S'il l'aimait vraiment comme il le prétendait, Blaise comprendrait qu'elle n'avait que faire de ses stupides recommandations.

Le repas fini, les enfants trainèrent Ron dans le salon pour qu'il tienne sa promesse, Drago et Harry sur les talons, qui voulaient s'assurer que rien n'arriverait à leurs bambins adorés. Georges et Angelina se levèrent à leur tour, main dans la main, pour aller se promener le long des champs qui bordaient la maison.

- C'était quoi cette histoire selon laquelle tu es l'amoureuse de Blaise ? attaqua aussitôt Ginny.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, ne pensant pas que c'était ce qu'elle avait retenu des baragouinages de Scorpius. Elle rougit furieusement et baissa les yeux vers sa tasse de thé vide. Elle se mordit la lèvre, jouant nerveusement avec ses ongles.

- Il m'a dit qu'il était amoureux de moi, avoua-t-elle dans un murmure.

- Quoi ? Quand ça ? s'écria Pansy.

- Chut ! s'indigna Hermione. A la soirée au Ministère… Le soir de l'élection d'Harry.

- Et puis-je savoir pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ? la réprimanda Ginny. Non mais c'est quoi ton truc avec les anciens Serpentard ? Tu les attires tous comme une Vélane !

- Crois-moi que je me serais bien passée de celui-là, et j'aurais préféré que cette révélation vienne de quelqu'un d'autre, soupira-t-elle, lasse.

- Je sais, répondit Ginny en prenant sa main dans un geste de réconfort. Et alors, la suite ?

Hermione leur raconta donc son rendez-vous gâché avec Blaise, sans omettre aucun détail de la façon dont il lui avait dit vouloir l'éloigner de Drago. A la fin de son récit, Ginny était outrée et Pansy semblait perplexe.

- Ca ne lui ressemble pas, éluda-t-elle. Tu sais, Drago et Blaise ont toujours eu une relation presque fraternelle et, même s'ils essayent de le cacher par fierté, ils ont toujours fait passer l'intérêt de l'autre avant le leur. Blaise n'aurait jamais avoué ses sentiments pour toi à Drago alors que Drago était lié à toi d'une manière ou d'une autre. Blaise est quelqu'un d'extrêmement égoïste, mais il ne l'est jamais quand il s'agit de Drago.

Il y eut un léger silence, pendant lequel Pansy se mordit la lèvre, plongée dans une profonde réflexion.

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Moi non plus, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. Je ne comprends vraiment pas !

- Waw, alertez les médias, Hermione Granger ne comprend pas quelque chose ! tonna la voix de Drago dans son dos.

Elle se retourna vivement et lui jeta un regard à faire pâlir le plus téméraire des Gryffondor.

- Crétin !

Il s'approcha d'elle en souriant et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure sur mes capacités à être un crétin ?

Elle rougit doucement.

- Parfaitement, répondit Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

- Tant mieux, souffla-t-il en se penchant vers elle pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue.

Elle dut sourire de façon un peu niaise, car il rit et lui ébouriffa les cheveux à nouveau.

Il y eut un grand bruit en provenance du salon et, affolé, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Dans le salon, tout était silencieux. Assis autour de la table, Ron, James, Albus et Scorpius regardaient avec effarement la table où étaient posées leurs cartes. Tous les quatre arboraient la même mine ahurie, les cheveux dressés sur leurs têtes et le visage couvert d'un mélange de suie et de poussière due à l'explosion du jeu. Le premier à réagir fut Scorpius, qui éclata d'un grand rire, bien vite suivi par les deux fils Potter.

Confus, Ron tourna les yeux vers les autres adultes de la pièce et déglutit difficilement en croisant le regard furibond de Drago.

- Je jure que c'est la première fois que ça arrive ! dit-il précipitamment.

- Je vais te tuer ! gronda Drago en se dirigeant vers lui d'un pas vif.

Ron se releva d'un bond, ses mains devant lui dans une posture défensive.

- Pansy, chérie, dis-lui que tu tiens trop à moi pour me perdre et que tu lui en voudras toute sa vie s'il me tue ! essaya-t-il.

- Bof, répondit l'intéressée en haussant les épaules, tu sais, je trouverais facilement un autre petit ami, belle et jeune comme je suis ! Et puis, tu l'as bien mérité !

- Comment ça un autre petit ami ? s'indigna le rouquin.

- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, la belette, je vais te tuer.

- Papa ? Papa ? Pourquoi tu appelles Ron la belette ?

- Parce que je vais le transformer en belette et le mettre dans une cage dans le jardin jusqu'à ce qu'un foutu aigle vienne le manger !

- Oh ! Papa, tu as dit un gros mot, s'exclama Scorpius en le pointant du doigt. Tu dois me donner une mornille !

- Plus tard, Scorpius ! Là, tout de suite, je dois tuer Ron parce qu'il a essayé de te tuer !

- Malefoy, je jure que c'était la première fois que ça arrive ! D'habitude, les cartes se contentent de faire des étincelles. Merde ! jura-t-il en butant contre le canapé.

Il se redressa en sautillant sur un pied, se tenant les orteils.

- Ron, tu me dois une mornille ! s'exclama Scorpius, visiblement peu sensible à la douleur du rouquin.

- Plus tard, Scorp' !

- Ne l'appelle pas Scorp', gronda Drago. Et arrête de gesticuler que je puisse te jeter le sort que tu mérites.

Pour toute réponse, Ron se mit à bouger encore plus, tournant sur lui-même en faisant des bonds dans le salon.

- Vous savez, parfois, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être le plus mature d'entre nous, plaisanta Georges.

Hermione, Pansy, Ginny, Harry et Angelina ne purent qu'acquiescer.

.

- Allez, dors maintenant.

- Mais je suis pas fatigué, bouda Scorpius.

- Comment peux-tu ne pas être fatigué après la journée que tu as passée à courir dans tous les sens ? J'étais épuisé rien qu'en te regardant.

Le petit garçon éclata de rire.

- N'importe quoi, Papa ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Je me suis bien amusé aujourd'hui, c'était rigolo quand t'as transformé Ron en belette et quand Pansy t'a menacé de te transformé en cafard si tu le faisais pas redevenir Ron ! Et c'était rigolo la bataille explosive ! Tu sais, Papa, j'aime bien aller chez les Potter. J'aime bien Albus et James !

- Je sais, Scorpius, tu aimes beaucoup de choses.

Il y eut un court silence. Le petit garçon regardait ses mains, qu'il commença à tortillait nerveusement, signe qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il n'osait dire à son père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon ange ? demanda Drago d'une voix douce.

- Tu sais, Papa, je sais que tu veux pas qu'Hermione soit ma maman. Parfois, je pense à Mère et j'en parle avec Mimon. Tu veux pas qu'Hermione soit ma maman, mais elle me fait des câlins et des bisous et c'est ça, une vraie maman, non ? Mère, elle me faisait jamais de câlins ou de bisous ! Ginny, elle fait comme ça avec James et Albus ! Et même que Molly, eh ben elle fait ça avec Ron et les autres parfois !

- Je sais, mon bonhomme, souffla le père.

- Alors Hermione, elle est pas ma maman mais elle est un peu pareil qu'une maman, non ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, prenant le temps de réfléchir à la meilleure réponse à donner et à la façon dont son cœur s'était mis à battre douloureusement dans sa poitrine.

- Je suppose, dit-il simplement.

Scorpius parut satisfait car il se cala plus confortablement sous les couvertures et sourit à son père.

- Bonne nuit, Papa.

Depuis quelques temps, il ne l'appelait plus que comme cela. Il déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son fils et se leva pour sortir de la chambre.

- Je t'aime, Papa.

Il eut un sourire avant de se tourner vers le petit être emmitouflé dans son lit à la forme du Poudlard Express, ce petit être qui était toute sa vie.

- Je t'aime aussi, mon ange.

Et il ferma la porte.

Il fut surpris de trouver Hermione assise sur son canapé, lisant tranquillement un magasine de Quidditch alors qu'il savait très bien qu'elle détestait profondément lire ce genre d'ouvrage qu'elle jugeait « ennuyeux et inutile ».

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il en se massant la nuque.

- Persévérance, mon cher Drago, répondit-elle avec une moue hautaine. Persévérance !

Il rit franchement et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle.

- Je ne coucherais pas avec toi.

- Je ne doute pas de ta détermination à te convaincre toi-même de ce fait, dit-elle d'un ton théâtral, feuilletant toujours son magasine avec un intérêt feint, mais permets-moi de contredire cette affirmation.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Cette fille était complètement folle.

- Je ne coucherais pas avec toi, répéta-t-il.

D'un mouvement brusque qui le fit sursauter, elle referma son magasine et posa sur lui un regard carnassier. Elle jeta le journal sur la table basse et s'installa sur lui à califourchon avant qu'il n'est le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Surpris, il ne la repoussa pas, amusé de voir la tigresse qui sommeillait en elle sortir les griffes.

- Tu vois, mon cher Drago, commença-t-elle en déposant de légers baisers contre la peau de son cou, glissant ses mains sous sa chemise pour caresser son torse, à force de te côtoyer, j'ai fini par apprendre quelque chose.

- Tu m'en vois ravi, répondit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas rendre les caresses qu'elle lui adressait. Puis-je savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

Elle remonta jusqu'à son oreille avec une lenteur lascive et en mordilla le lobe, lui arrachant un grognement sourd.

- Quand on veut quelque chose, il faut se donner les moyens de l'obtenir, murmura-t-elle sensuellement, ses mains entreprenant de déboutonner sa chemise. Et là, tout de suite, je veux quelque chose et seul toi peux me l'offrir.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, susurra Drago en retour, sa respiration commençant à s'accélérer dangereusement.

- Je parle de ça, rétorqua Hermione en descendant l'une de ses mains vers son pantalon, caressant son érection naissante.

- Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, fut sa seule réponse.

Elle lui adressa un sourire séducteur avant d'ôter sa propre robe, se retrouvant en sous-vêtements devant lui.

Enfin, il sembla pris d'une véritable fougue. Il lui fondit littéralement sur ses lèvres et lui offrit un baiser qui la laissa pantoise et toute secouée, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à l'effet qu'il avait sur elle car il était en train d'embrasser son cou, tout en défaisant l'attache de son soutien-gorge qui ne fut bientôt qu'un lointain souvenir.

Il se leva du canapé, l'attrapant sous les cuisses et elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille alors qu'ils les emmenaient jusqu'à sa chambre. Il referma la porte d'un coup de pied et la poussa sur le lit avant d'ôter sa chemise qu'elle avait déboutonné et de se jeter sur elle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre, en travers du lit, haletants et en sueur.

- A partir de maintenant, persévérance sera le maître mot de ma vie, plaisanta Drago, reprenant lentement son souffle.

Hermione rit doucement, se faufilant sous les couvertures. Drago l'y rejoignit et la serra contre lui, déposant une pléiade de baisers sur son visage.

Il finit par lui mordiller délicatement la lèvre inférieure.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il en fermant les yeux, la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

Elle l'observa en silence jusqu'à ce que sa respiration se fasse régulièrement et presque inaudible, caressant doucement le bras avec lequel il la maintenait avec force contre lui.

Elle l'aimait. Bon sang, elle l'aimait si fort qu'il lui était impossible de le contenir plus longtemps.

- Je t'aime, chuchota-t-elle donc si bas qu'elle ne fut même pas sûre de l'avoir dit.

Puis, elle ferma les yeux et se cala plus confortablement contre lui.

Aussi, elle sentit parfaitement sa respiration se bloquer et le moindre de ses muscles se raidir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ? tonna sa voix, glaciale.

* * *

><p>Bon, d'accord, Scorpius n'était PEUT-ÊTRE pas la seule chose importante de ce chapitre... Comment ça je me fous de votre gueule ? Mais pas du tout ! :D.<p>

Ahaha, j'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous m'aimez toujours (même si je sais que la réponse est positive, ne dites pas le contraire!).

Bisous mes petits loups,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Une review et vous pourrez jouer à la bataille explosive avec toute la joyeuse bande ! :).


	30. Misérable petite conne

Voilà la suite !

Avant toute chose, je tiens à vous remercier particulièrement pour vos reviews sur le chapitre précédent. Je n'en ai jamais eu autant !

Comme quoi, être (un peu) sadique, ça paye ! :D

Bonne lecture !

**Anioul** : Merci beaucoup :).

**Looklook** : Merci pour la review, et surtout pour ta fidélité !

**Byuul** : J'aime cette ambigüité, on m'aime et on me déteste en même temps :D. Et je t'assure que mon but n'est absolument pas de tuer mes lecteurs à coups de crises cardiaques ! Ne cherche pas à écrire calmement avec moi, j'aime qu'on me dise les choses franchement :D. Encore merci à toi.

**Aurélie** : Merci :).

**Laurana18** : La réaction de Drago est juste en dessous ;).

**Audrey66** : Merci, je suis contente que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu !

**Pauline** : Sadique ? Moi ? Si peu...

**C. Margera** : Plus besoin d'imaginer, la suite est là :D.

**London123** : Encore et encore merci à toi :D.

**Maddie** : Merci beaucoup :).

**Pompei** : En même temps, l'élément principal du chapitre n'était pas censé être la bataille explosive. Et le titre était plutôt pour vous préparer à ce qui va suivre que pour le jeu de cartes en lui-même :).

**Lily** : Tout le monde aime Scorpius :D.

**Hpfan** : Parce qu'il faut bien que je finisse par m'arrêter à un moment, et quand de mieux qu'à cet instant ? :D

**Lya2L** : Bon d'accord, je l'admets, je suis peut-être un peu sadique... mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme, non ? ... Non ? :D. Merci pour ta review !

**Mia Granger-Malefoy** : Merci :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 30<strong>

**Misérable petite conne.**

Le silence. Juste le silence.

Hermione ferma les yeux aussi fort qu'elle le put, quitte à s'en donner mal à la tête. Il fallait qu'elle ait mal entendu, il fallait que ce soit une hallucination.

Il ne pouvait pas avoir entendu, il était supposé dormir ! Pourtant, elle percevait parfaitement sa respiration qui s'accélérait de plus en plus à mesure que les secondes, puis les minutes, défilaient. Elle avait l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté.

Elle ne pouvait pas être idiote au point d'avoir laissé ces mots lui échapper. Mais si, elle l'était. Elle l'avait à peine murmuré mais la quiétude de la nuit avait porté ses mots jusqu'aux oreilles de Drago et maintenant, elle n'attendait plus qu'une chose : sa colère.

Et, cette fois, elle en avait peur. Elle savait que sa rage était en train de monter et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

Aussi, elle se serra contre son torse le plus fort possible, essayant de retarder l'échéance, mais à peine eut-elle restreint l'espace déjà mince entre leurs deux corps qu'il la repoussa violemment. Elle manqua de tomber du lit et s'entoura du drap alors qu'il se levait et enfilait son boxer et sa chemise, qu'il garda ouverte.

- Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu, cracha-t-il, plus glacial qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Dis-moi que j'ai mal entendu ou je te jure que je te tue !

Hermione baissa les yeux, confuse. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi et elle avait peur de ce dont il était capable quand il était dans cet état.

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'elle avait peur de Drago Malefoy…

Il s'approcha d'elle d'un pas vif et l'attrapa par les épaules, la forçant à le regarder.

- T-Tu as bien entendu, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, rassemblant tout le courage dont elle était capable.

Il se crispa davantage, les muscles de sa mâchoire se comprimant alors que ses yeux prenaient une teinte grise polaire qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas.

- Je pensais que c'était clair entre nous !

- Eh bien visiblement, ça ne l'est pas ! répondit-elle, haussant un peu la voix. Pensais-tu réellement que je pourrais me délecter d'une relation purement sexuelle ?

Aussitôt, son visage se ferma encore et il la saisit par les épaules pour la plaquer contre le mur, la soulevant du sol de quelques centimètres. Elle étouffa un gémissement de douleur.

- Tu ne peux pas être amoureuse de moi, gronda le blond, et elle fut certaine de ne l'avoir jamais vu si en colère.

- Pourquoi pas ? murmura-t-elle, les larmes au bord des yeux.

- Tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis, continua-t-il sur le même ton, peu affecté par son chagrin. Tu ne peux pas aimer quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas.

Elle éclata d'un sanglot bruyant et il sembla se calmer. Il reprit une respiration normale et la reposa au sol, lâchant ses épaules.

Un profond silence s'insinua entre eux, tendu et témoin de leur malaise. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment pouvait-elle être stupide au point de l'aimer ?

Mais quelle idiote ! se répétait-il. Comment pouvait-on encore la définir comme la sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération alors qu'elle était parvenue à tomber amoureuse de lui, le seul qu'il lui fallait éviter ?

Maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, il savait qu'il y avait eu des signes qui auraient du l'interpeler. Il savait qu'il aurait du plus souvent chercher à lire au-delà du désir qu'il voyait parfois dans ses yeux. Il savait qu'il aurait du dire non à cette stupide relation physique dès le début.

Parce que voilà où ils en étaient à présent. Elle était amoureuse de lui et il avait simplement envie de la gifler de toutes ses forces pour sa faiblesse. Il voulait qu'elle le déteste à nouveau, parce que c'était cette vieille haine qui était en train de remonter en lui, alors qu'il serrait les poings pour se contrôler.

- Je ne prétends pas te connaître par cœur, chuchota finalement Hermione quand elle parvint enfin à dompter ses larmes. Mais j'ai appris à t'aimer… comme tu es et je te connais mieux que la plupart des gens, quoique tu en dises… Je sais que tu aimes le vert et que ça te vient de Serpentard mais je sais aussi que tu aimes le bleu marine, seulement pour les vêtements. Je sais que tu parles l'anglais, le français et le russe couramment du fait que ta famille soit si éparpillée en Europe. Je sais que tu détestes faire les magasins mais que tu te forces quand Pansy te le demande parce que tu aimes lui faire plaisir.

Elle fit une pause, reprenant son souffle alors que les larmes dévalaient ses joues à nouveau.

- Je sais que tout le monde pense que tu ne bois que du Whisky-pur-feu, mais que ta boisson préférée est en réalité le rhum. Je sais que ton plus gros défaut, c'est ta fierté, sauf quand Scorpius est en jeu parce qu'il n'y a personne que tu aimes plus que lui et même que parfois, tu as presque peur de voir à quel point tu peux l'aimer parce que tu as toujours cru que tu n'en serais jamais capable. Je sais que tu aimes ton père mais que tu es incapable de l'admettre parce que tu veux qu'il soit le premier à te le dire, même si tu sais qu'il ne le fera jamais. Je sais que s'il avait su te montrer qu'il t'aimait, tu aurais sans doute été quelqu'un de différent.

Elle s'arrêta un moment. Elle ne pouvait pas le regarder dans les yeux, certaine qu'il était à présent en colère. Pourtant, elle continua.

- Je sais que tu es venu enseigner à Poudlard parce que c'est le seul endroit où tu t'es toujours senti chez toi, où tu n'as jamais senti la peur que te procurait l'idée de décevoir tes parents et, par extension, Voldemort. Je sais que, même si tu veux faire croire le contraire, Scorpius aime les elfes de maison parce que tu lui as appris à les respecter, pour qu'il ne reproduise pas les mêmes erreurs que toi. Et surtout, je sais qu'il y a des milliers de choses pour lesquelles tu voudrais qu'on te pardonne. Pour l'idiot que tu étais à Poudlard. Pour la mort de Crabbe. Pour tous ceux qui sont morts à la guerre, je sais que tu te sens coupable. Tu voudrais te faire pardonner la mort d'Astoria, aussi, et tu voudrais que Daphné te pardonne d'avoir épousé sa sœur plutôt qu'elle.

Elle s'arrêta à nouveau alors qu'il crispait les poings davantage, leur jointure arborant une teinte d'un blanc pâle, se demandant d'où venait cette révélation sur Daphné.

- Je sais que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de fidèle et que tu penses que l'amour est une faiblesse quand il est adressé à une femme, souffla finalement Hermione, sa voix tremblant plus encore à ces mots. Je sais bien plus de choses sur toi que tu ne le penses. Et toutes ces choses font que je t'aime. Malgré moi. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré ne jamais t'aimer. Mais je n'y peux rien, j'ai fini par m'y résoudre, acheva-t-elle dans un murmure.

Il serrait les poings si fort qu'il sentait ses ongles s'insinuer dans sa peau douloureusement.

Pourtant, il préférait cette souffrance à celle que cette idiote lui infligeait. Merlin, qu'il pouvait la haïr, parfois. Il prit une grande inspiration, et ferma les yeux pour se calmer, mais rien ne semblait en mesure d'apaiser sa colère, à cet instant.

En tant normal, il l'aurait probablement jetée contre le mur pour l'embrasser et il lui aurait fait l'amour brutalement, parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire de correct avec elle. Mais cette perspective le rebuta tant qu'il en eut un frisson de dégoût.

Il ne voulait plus faire l'amour avec elle. Il ne voulait même plus _coucher avec elle_. Il voulait lui mettre son poing dans la figure pour avoir osé lire en lui de la sorte. Il voulait ne plus jamais la revoir.

Quant il rouvrit les yeux, plantant ses orbes métalliques dans les siens, elle pleurait, mais ses larmes ne le calmèrent pas davantage que sa stupide déclaration. Sentant la rage monter à nouveau en lui, il ne put maîtriser un nouvel élan de colère.

Perdant le contrôle de son corps, il entoura son cou de sa main et la plaqua violemment contre le mur qu'elle avait quitté, serrant sa gorge entre ses doigts.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, s'étant probablement attendu à tout, sauf à cela, et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise, tirant sur ses doigts de ses deux mains. Mais tous ses efforts restèrent vains, elle perdit rapidement toute sa force et ses joues passèrent du rouge à un rose pâle en quelques secondes.

Drago sembla reprendre ses esprits quand elle ouvrit la bouche pour tenter de respirer et qu'un long râle douloureux s'en échappa. Il la lâcha finalement et elle s'écroula au sol, pantelante.

- Je t'interdis de croire que tu me connais, susurra-t-il d'une voix menaçante. Tu n'as aucune idée de qui je suis, misérable petite conne.

Et sans un mot de plus, il tourna les talons et quitta la chambre, non sans avoir claqué violemment la porte derrière lui. Totalement abasourdie, les larmes dévastant son visage, Hermione pleura de plus belle. Qui était cet homme qui venait de la laisser ?

.

Dix ou trente minutes, une heure, peut-être deux…

Elle n'aurait su dire depuis combien de temps elle était dans cette position, emmitouflée dans les draps qui portaient encore la chaleur de leurs précédents ébats, recroquevillée contre le mur de la chambre du démon qui l'avait quittée.

Elle avait cessé de pleurer, n'ayant plus de larmes à fournir. Les yeux perdus dans le vide, elle ressassait les derniers mots de Drago, sentant son cœur se serrer davantage à chaque fois qu'elle revoyait dans son esprit ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux plus froids que jamais et sa mâchoire contractée.

Finalement, elle se redressa, amorphe, et enfila sa petite culotte, qui avait atterri à côté du piano. Le reste de ses vêtements étant resté dans le salon, elle ouvrit timidement la porte, toujours entourée du drap et poussa un soupir de soulagement en entendant l'eau de la douche couler. Elle enfila son soutien-gorge et sa robe et sortit précipitamment, oubliant ses escarpins.

Elle courut le plus vite qu'elle le put, comme si elle avait peur qu'il la rattrape et lui fasse du mal à nouveau. Ses pieds nus heurtant le sol de pierre froid lui faisaient mal mais elle ne l'avait même pas remarqué, tant la douleur dans sa poitrine était plus importante.

Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal qu'en cet instant, pas même le jour de sa rupture avec Ron. Jamais, aussi loin qu'elle ne puisse s'en souvenir, ses sens embrumés par la tristesse, elle ne s'était sentie si faible et vulnérable.

Quand elle arriva à ses appartements, elle s'arrêta enfin de courir et tenta de reprendre son souffle, mais l'effort ne fit que lui tirer un nouveau sanglot et elle se mit à pleurer à nouveau.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle laisse échapper ces mots, alors qu'elle savait très bien comment il réagirait ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas su se taire, pour une fois ?

Elle se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain et se laissa tomber contre le carrelage glacé de la douche, sanglotant en silence.

Dix ou trente minutes, une heure, peut-être deux… Elle aurait été incapable de dire combien de temps elle avait passé ainsi, ses larmes salées se mêlant à l'eau glacée dont elle n'avait pas eu la force de régler la température.

.

Assise devant la télévision, enroulée dans une couverture, elle regardait les images sans les voir. Elle sentait les minutes passer sans bouger pour autant.

Elle n'avait pas été capable d'arrêter de pleurer et avait passé le reste de la nuit dans cette position, ressassant sans cesse les dernières paroles qu'elle avait échangées avec l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Sa gorge lui faisait mal et, en sortant de la douche, elle avait pu voir la marque d'un rouge vif que ses doigts agressifs y avaient laissé.

Elle avait mal, vraiment mal, physiquement et mentalement mais rien ne lui semblait douloureux. Elle se sentait vide de toute émotion, comme si la vie avait quitté son corps.

Elle était amoureuse d'un homme qui ne l'aimait pas. Cela, elle s'en était accommodée depuis longtemps. Ce qui la blessait à ce point, c'était la réaction qu'il avait eu.

Elle avait toujours cru que si elle lui avouait ses sentiments, il s'en irait simplement en lui disant qu'il fallait mieux qu'ils ne se voient plus, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rester amis.

Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'il pourrait être violent avec elle.

Pourtant, alors qu'elle passait ses doigts sur sa gorge, elle laissa échapper un faible gémissement de douleur et la réalité la frappa à nouveau. Non seulement il l'avait rejetée mais en plus, il l'avait été, violent. Plus violent qu'on ne l'avait jamais été avec elle.

Elle avait l'impression qu'être torturée par Bellatrix Lestrange était doux en comparaison à la souffrance qui s'était insinuée dans tout son corps depuis qu'elle avait quitté les appartements Malefoy, quelques heures plus tôt.

Et Scorpius. Elle ne verrait plus Scorpius maintenant, c'était certain. Et ses amis ne comprendraient pas pourquoi elle refuserait d'aller aux prochaines soirées prévues, pour éviter de le croiser.

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer et s'allongea sur son canapé. Vidée de toute énergie, elle finit par s'endormir, alors que le soleil commençait à poindre à l'horizon, bercée par les émissions matinales de la télévision.

.

Tout était silencieux. Comme quand on se promenait le soir dans la Forêt Interdite ou les cachots de Serpentard. Il n'y avait que le bruit de ses pas, qui traversaient la Salle sur Demande d'un pas vif et pressé.

- Drago ? appelait-elle, jetant de fréquents coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule. Scorpius ? Drago ?

Mais, toujours, seul le silence lui répondait. Elle se sentait plus seule que jamais, dans l'immensité de la Salle sur Demande. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle faisait là, tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était qu'elle devait trouver Scorpius et Drago.

- Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! s'exclama une voix enjouée.

Quelques secondes plus tard, le grand blond lui faisait face, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres, qui disparut quand il la reconnut.

- Oh, c'est toi, lança-t-il, visiblement déçu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Drago ? demanda Hermione, confuse. Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ?

- Eh bien, nous cherchons Scorpius, répondit-il. Enfin, je cherche Scorpius. Toi, tu n'as rien à faire là, tu ne fais pas partie de cette famille.

Elle baissa les yeux, vexée et il éclata d'un rire froid et moqueur. Des pas retentirent derrière eux mais, sans savoir pourquoi, elle fut incapable de se retourner, les yeux rivés vers ses chaussures. Elle vit cependant le visage de Drago s'éclairer alors qu'il reconnaissait la personne qui venait vers eux.

C'est une jeune femme brune, mince, à la peau pâle et aux frêles épaules. Elle portait une robe de mariée et de longues traces de rimmels s'étendaient sur ses joues.

- Mon amour, tu es là ! s'exclama le blond.

Daphné lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine, sous les yeux embués d'Hermione.

- Non, murmurait-elle, se tenant les tempes pour faire cesser ce cauchemar. Non, pas Daphné. Non !

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive à la Sang-de-Bourbe ? cracha la jeune femme en se détachant de son compagnon, lui lançant un regard glacial. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Je…

- Elle est amoureuse de moi, railla Drago, une lueur diabolique dans le regard. Comme si je pouvais en aimer une autre que toi !

- Pas Daphné, s'il vous plait, pas Daphné, continuait-elle de murmurer.

- Hermione !

- Non, pas Daphné !

- Hermione !

Elle se réveilla en sursaut, alors qu'on secouait son épaule. Elle essuya son front en sueur puis se redressa avant de regarder la personne qui l'avait réveillée. C'était Pansy.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? cracha-t-elle, plus agressive qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Par Merlin ! s'exclama son amie en retour. Dans quel état es-tu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?

Hermione jaugea du regard sa tenue. Elle portait un vieux pyjama, déchiré sous son aisselle gauche qui n'était pas vraiment un exemple de glamour. Sur la table basse reposait un pot de glace fondue et un nombre incroyable de mouchoirs usagés. Ses yeux lui faisaient mal et la lumière agressait ses lourdes paupières.

En face d'elle, Pansy était accroupie, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Rien, renifla-t-elle, ce n'est rien.

- A d'autres ! Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est là, dans ton cou ?

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Pansy attrapa son visage d'une main et passa l'autre sur la plaie qui s'étendait le long de sa nuque Hermione ne put retenir un gémissement de douleur.

- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? s'écria l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Rien, répéta Hermione, sentant les larmes revenir.

- Ne me mens pas ! Qui t'a fait ça ?

En repensant à ce qui s'était passé la veille, Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots. Affolée, Pansy se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, où elle pleura si longtemps qu'elle en eut une migraine incroyable. Patiente, son amie lui caressait doucement les cheveux, lui murmurant que tout irait bien.

Mais non, tout n'irait pas bien.

- Ca me fait mal de l'admettre, chuchota Pansy quand ses pleurs commencèrent à réduire, mais je ne vois qu'une personne qui a pu te mettre dans un tel état entre hier en fin d'après-midi et maintenant… S'il te plait, dis-moi que ce n'est pas Drago qui t'a fait ça…

Dès qu'elle eut prononcé son prénom, les pleurs d'Hermione reprirent de plus belle et Pansy eut sa réponse.

Elle se crispa et se détacha un peu d'elle pour prendre son visage entre ses mains.

- Je crois que tu as oublié que nous devions aller faire les magasins, alors tu vas aller prendre une douche, te jeter un sort pour arranger ta mine épouvantable et je t'emmène au restaurant !

- Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, souffla la professeure entre deux sanglots.

- Je t'interdis de passer ta journée à te morfondre, je crois que tu en as vu des pires ! Allez, va à la douche !

Contrainte et forcée, Hermione fut trainée dans la salle de bain et Pansy lui ordonna de ne pas en sortir avant d'être à nouveau en forme.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, cette dernière se précipita hors de ses appartements, marchant à grands pas vers ceux de son meilleur ami. Elle croisa plusieurs élèves, surpris de croiser un visage inconnu dans les couloirs de Poudlard mais elle se contenta de leur lancer des regards noirs et ils passèrent leur chemin.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle prononça le mot de passe mais constata qu'il avait été changé, si bien qu'elle toqua à la porte comme une forcenée jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, Mimon vienne lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour, Madame Pansy, dit-il, mes maîtres ne peuvent pas vous recevoir, ils se préparent pour déjeuner chez les parents de mon maître Drago.

- Rien à foutre, cracha-t-elle.

Elle poussa la pauvre petite créature et entra d'un pas vif à l'intérieur. Le salon était vide et elle se planta à côté du canapé, serrant les poings.

- Drago Abraxas Malefoy ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix à faire trembler les morts. Viens ici immédiatement.

La porte de la chambre de Scorpius s'ouvrit à la volée et le petit garçon se précipita vers sa marraine pour lui sauter dans les bras, bientôt suivi par son père. Dans un calme olympien, elle le reposa à terre et lui ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux.

- Scorpius, voudrais-tu s'il te plaît attendre dans ta chambre quelques minutes ? Je dois parler à ton père.

Le petit garçon hocha vivement la tête et partit dans sa chambre. Toujours aussi tranquillement, elle sortit sa baguette et lança un sort de silence, formant une boule autour d'eux.

Drago la regardait, un sourcil haussé, alors qu'il se battait avec sa cravate pour la nouer autour de son cou.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi tu cries ?

Pour toute réponse, il reçut une violente gifle qui le fit valser sur ses pieds et fendit sa lèvre.

Il avait souvent reçu des gifles dans sa vie, de son père, d'Hermione et d'un tas de filles qu'il avait jetées une fois le lendemain matin. Mais jamais auparavant de sa meilleure amie, la marraine de son fils, celle qui connaissait le moindre de ses secrets, même les plus inavouables.

- Je ne peux pas croire que tu sois un tel connard, hurla Pansy, tremblant de rage. Je ne peux pas y croire !

- De quoi tu parles ? s'exclama Drago alors qu'il essuyait du revers de la main le sang qui s'écoulait de sa lèvre.

- De quoi je parle ? rugit-elle, plus fort encore. De quoi je parle ? De quoi puis-je bien parler, espèce d'enfoiré prétentieux handicapé des sentiments pas capable d'agir comme un homme une seule fois dans sa vie !

- Ca fait beaucoup, tu ne trouves pas ? soupira Drago, levant les yeux au ciel.

Pansy poussa un grognement de rage et tapa du pied, comme si elle essayait de faire souffrir le sol pour la colère qu'elle ressentait. Elle prit une profonde inspiration et fit un pas vers lui, pointant un doigt menaçant sur son torse alors qu'il reculait lentement, par sureté.

- Hermione porte dans son cou la marque de ta main, lâcha-t-elle sur un ton calme qui l'effraya bien plus que ses cris. Je connais tes défauts, Drago. Tu es égoïste, fier, prétentieux, jaloux, lâche, infidèle et tu es colérique ! Je ne savais pas jusqu'à ce matin que je pouvais ajouter violent à ma liste !

Drago ne répondit pas, son visage s'étant fermé brutalement dès qu'elle eut prononcé le prénom d'Hermione.

- Finalement, peut-être même que c'est bien toi qui as tué Astoria, cracha Pansy.

Et son masque d'impassibilité tomba, dévoilant l'orage dans ses yeux, mais aussi la douleur qu'il ressentait à entendre ces mots dans la bouche de sa meilleure amie.

- Ne dis pas ça, gronda-t-il, se voulant autoritaire, mais il avait plutôt l'air d'un faible petit garçon.

- Et peut-être même que tu as fait exprès de rendre Daphné folle pour qu'elle finisse à Sainte-Mangouste ! continua pourtant Pansy, dans une rage folle.

- Tais-toi, souffla Drago, fermant les yeux pour ne pas penser à l'image qu'il avait de la femme qu'il avait aimée, allongée dans un lit d'hôpital, droguée aux calmants.

- C'est ça ton jeu ? Tu fais en sorte qu'elles tombent amoureuses de toi et ensuite, tu t'arranges pour leur faire le plus de mal possible ? C'est ça que tu veux, Drago ?

- Bien sûr que non ! hurla-t-il.

Elle se tut brutalement, parce qu'il était en train de se produire quelque chose auquel elle n'aurait jamais cru assister un jour dans sa vie.

Face à elle, le masque était tombé et Drago Malefoy, pourtant souvent si froid et si placide, avait laissé une larme couler sur sa joue. Puis une deuxième, et quelques autres suivirent.

Quand il s'en rendit compte, alors que l'une d'elle venait s'échouer sur ses lèvres tremblantes, il essuya son visage d'un geste rageur et détourna le regard, se sentant plus faible que jamais.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas comment tu fais, murmura finalement Pansy, la colère n'ayant pas quitté ses traits, mais tu y arrives. Daphné était mon amie et tu l'as détruite. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais si tu fais la même chose à Hermione.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle tourna les talons et quitta l'appartement en claquant la porte derrière elle.

Drago resta planté là un moment, en silence.

- Papa, il faut qu'on y aille sinon Grand-Père va se fâcher.

- Oui, mon ange, souffla-t-il d'une voix morne. Nous y allons.

- Papa, tu pleures ?

- Oui, mon ange.

- Je savais pas que les papas, ça pleurait aussi, s'étonna Scorpius en enlaçant les jambes de son père.

- Je t'aime, Scorpius, tu sais, et je ne te ferais jamais de mal.

- Je sais Papa, répondit son fils, avec dans la voix une maturité qui ne convenait pas à un garçon de son âge. Je t'aime aussi, Papa et je ne te ferais jamais de mal non plus, même quand je serais grand et fort.

Drago eut un petit sourire et caressa tendrement les mèches blondes de l'enfant, repensant aux paroles de sa meilleure amie. Elle lui avait jeté en pleine figure ce qu'il avait toujours tenté de renier.

Il détruisait tout ce qu'il aimait.

.

Ainsi, les jours se transformèrent en semaines, puis en mois et il en passa deux sans qu'ils ne s'adressent un mot. Elle voyait toujours Scorpius, de temps en temps, quand il se rendait directement chez elle.

Le lendemain de leur dernière discussion, Drago avait sommé Minerva de trouver un autre que lui pour le remplacer pour les clubs de duel et, après maintes négociations, elle avait accepté.

Lors de leurs soirées à Pré-au-Lard, il s'arrangeait toujours pour être le plus loin possible d'elle et ne jamais croiser son regard.

Pansy ne lui adressait plus que quelques mots mais les autres, ne comprenant pas le malaise, agissaient normalement avec lui.

Cependant, il y allait de moins en moins souvent, préférant garder Scorpius avec lui les week-ends plutôt que de le laisser à ses parents. Ils passaient donc beaucoup de temps tous les deux et plus les jours passaient, plus il remerciait la Terre entière de lui avoir offert un fils.

Pour compenser le temps qu'il ne passait plus avec Hermione, il travaillait énormément, aussi bien pour son entreprise qu'en tant que professeur, lorsqu'il n'était pas avec Scorpius.

Il avait beaucoup aidé à l'organisation du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et passait beaucoup de temps avec Chris Sanders pour l'aider à s'entraîner. Il connaissait déjà la prochaine épreuve : il s'agissait de créatures étranges, qui ressemblaient grandement à des Epouvantards à la différence qu'un simple sort ne suffisait pas pour les vaincre mais qu'il fallait vaincre soi-même l'illusion. Bien sûr, il n'en avait pas dit un traitre mot à son étudiant, même s'il lui donnait de sérieuses pistes et le jeune homme avait fini par comprendre.

Ils s'entrainaient beaucoup, peut-être même trop sachant qu'il restait deux mois avant la prochaine épreuve, mais cela lui permettait de ne pas penser à tout ce qui s'était passé entre Hermione et lui ou à Daphné, à Astoria, à Pansy.

Finalement, il avait fini par se persuader que les femmes auraient sa peau. Sa mère la première.

Narcissa s'était mise en tête de faire une grande soirée au Manoir, pour les fêtes de fin d'année et, bien évidemment, elle y avait convié les amis de Drago, du moins les anciens Serpentard. Lucius marmonnait, ronchon, à chaque fois qu'elle évoquait l'événement mais il s'était plié à la volonté de sa femme, parce qu'il était incapable de lui refuser quoique ce soit.

Ce qui inquiétait Drago n'était pas tellement l'idée d'un bal en soi, mais plutôt le fait qu'il était certain que Daphné serait là et il ne l'avait pas vue depuis le bal au Ministère, pour l'élection d'Harry.

Ce soir-là, il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier, elle lui avait parlé normalement, comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre eux. Elle lui avait parlé avec ce ton outrageusement poli qui ne seyait absolument pas aux circonstances.

Elle était somptueuse, dans sa longue robe noire, il en avait encore l'image en tête. Pourtant, à l'instant où il avait vu le corps recroquevillé d'Hermione, à moitié évanouie, il avait oublié tout le reste et s'était précipité vers elle.

C'était cela, son principal problème ces derniers temps. Plus le temps passait, plus il réfléchissait à ce qu'il ressentait _vraiment_ pour Hermione.

Elle n'était plus une amie. Plus depuis longtemps, mais il avait été trop aveuglé par sa peur pour s'en rendre compte. Il ne savait pas s'il était amoureux d'elle.

Ce qu'il savait, c'était que ne plus pouvoir la toucher lui manquait atrocement. Ne plus l'entendre rire avait éteint quelque chose en lui. Ne plus voir le regard tendre qu'elle adressait toujours à son fils l'avait rendu maussade.

Et par-dessus tout, il lui manquait la chaleur de son corps, l'odeur de ses cheveux quand elle sortait de la douche, la façon qu'elle avait de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure quand elle était gênée, son audace quand elle avait envie de lui, la manière à la fois innocente et sensuelle qu'elle avait de prononcer son prénom, sa manie de tortiller une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son doigt quand elle lisait, la façon dont elle plissait le nez quand il laissait échapper un juron, la tâche de naissance en forme d'étoile qu'elle avait sur sa cuisse droite, le grain de beauté sur son menton…

Il ne savait pas s'il l'aimait, elle, mais il savait, maintenant que toutes ces choses lui manquaient, qu'il aimait tout cela.

* * *

><p>Voilà !<p>

J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous aura plu !

Le prochain, "Si tu m'aimes", sera en ligne mercredi. C'est un chapitre que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire, que je conçois comme un modeste hymne à l'amour de ma part, et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira !

Je vous embrasse mes petits bouts,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Une review et vous pourrez vous allier à Pansy pour botter le joli petit derrière de Drago !


	31. Si tu m'aimes

Je suis rarement fière de ce que j'écris, mais je peux vous dire que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce chapitre et que donc je l'apprécie. Aussi, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

Bonne lecture les copines !

**Marine** : Merci beaucoup !

**Byuul** : Eh non, Scorpman n'est pas intervenu, mais tu as raison : il aurait du ! Et mes félicitations, Docteur ! J'espère que les bruits étranges que tu entendais n'étaient pas des Mangemorts venant te tuer ahaha.

**Celune** : Merci :).

**Audrey66** : Tu as ta réponse :). Merci pour la review !

**Gwennaëlle** : Si je peux servir à quelque chose, je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'arrêterais :D.

**Silver** : Merci beaucoup :).

**Maddie** : En effet, pleins de révélations ;). Bonne lecture !

**London123** : SuperPansy est toujours là pour les nécessiteux :D. Merci encore à toi !

**Megane** : Ton commentaire était loin d'être inutile, il m'a au contraire fait très plaisir ! Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments :).

**Lily** : Merci !

**C. Margera** : Encore une hypothèse à laquelle je ne peux répondre :).

**Anioul** : Désolée, mais je ne peux pas te dire si ce sera une happy end ou non, je préfère garder ça pour moi, sinon ça ruinerait tout le suspense des chapitres à venir :). Et ce ne sont pas deux ans, mais bien deux mois qui se sont écoulés :).

**Pompei** : Non, Hermione n'est pas enceinte. Ce serait trop facile et je n'aime pas la facilité :).

**Looklook** : Merci beaucoup :).

**Paru** : Merci ! :). Je suis contente que ça te plaise !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 31<strong>

**Si tu m'aimes.**

C'était un jour comme un autre pour Blaise Zabini. Il s'était levé sans vraiment d'entrain et s'était rendu au travail avec autant d'enthousiasme. Il avait feuilleté, signé, appelé des clients, interrompu des contrats, vendu des balais.

Il avait eu une journée banale, dans sa vie routinière. Maintenant, il ne voulait qu'une chose : voir la femme qu'il aimait.

Il voulait qu'elle lui sourît, ce qu'elle ne faisait que peu ces derniers temps. Il voulait entendre son rire et sentir l'explosion dans son ventre quand elle le regarderait.

Il voulait qu'elle l'aime.

Pourtant, il savait pertinemment que c'était impossible. Elle en aimait un autre. Elle aimait Drago.

C'était toujours Drago que les femmes aimaient. Lui, il était l'ami tapi dans l'ombre, l'efficace second, l'invisible acolyte.

Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du penser ainsi. Drago était avant tout son ami mais il n'avait jamais pu s'empêcher d'être jaloux quand il voyait toutes les femmes qui se pâmaient devant lui.

Il n'en voulait qu'une. Une seule, et il ne pouvait pas l'avoir parce qu'elle aimait Drago.

Il poussa un profond soupir alors qu'une lumière vive se dégageait de sa cheminée. Quelques secondes plus tard, un visage y apparaissait.

- Salut, lança-t-il à son meilleur ami d'une voix morne.

- C'est tonton Blaise ? Je peux voir tonton Blaise ? entendit-il piailler.

- Non, Scorpius. Tu es trop petit pour le moment, répondit Drago d'une voix autoritaire avant de reporter son attention sur le visage métis. Désolé, je te contacte parce que, justement, mon fils veut savoir si tu viendras à son anniversaire demain.

- Bien sûr, lâcha mollement Blaise. Je ne raterais l'anniversaire de mon filleul pour rien au monde.

- Voilà Scorpius, tu es rassuré ? Tu as entendu ?

- Oui ! A samedi tonton Blaise !

Le métis eut un léger sourire alors que le visage de Drago se tournait vers lui à travers les flammes.

- Tu sais, j'aimerais bien qu'on discute, toi et moi, soupira-t-il. Il faudrait qu'on parle de toute cette histoire.

- De quoi tu parles ? marmonna Blaise, de mauvaise foi.

- Je parle d'Hermione et tu le sais très bien.

- Je n'ai plus envie d'en parler, rétorqua sèchement le métis.

- Je sais, souffla Drago, l'air fatigué. Mais moi, si, et je dois te parler de quelque chose.

- Non.

- Blaise, s'il te plaît.

Le métis poussa un profond soupir, passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

- D'accord, d'accord. Et si tu passais à la maison tout à l'heure ? J'aimerais donner son cadeau à Scorpius en avance.

Drago acquiesça puis son visage disparut des flammes.

Blaise resta un long moment à regarder l'âtre brûlant, tentant de faire le vide dans sa tête, en vain. Tout s'entrechoquait avec force et il était incapable de réfléchir.

Il aimait. Inconditionnellement. Peut-être trop.

.

Théodore se regarda longuement dans le miroir alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se rendre à son premier rendez-vous depuis des mois.

Après que Ginny lui ait clairement fait comprendre qu'il ne lui avait servi qu'à passer le temps, il s'était senti détruit. Il n'avait jamais aimé auparavant, et maintenant qu'il ouvrait son cœur pour la première fois, on lui disait que tout n'avait été qu'un mensonge.

Il avait trahi Harry pour l'aimer et il savait qu'il avait été seul coupable de son mal-être. Il n'aurait même jamais du flirter avec elle et l'embrasser la première fois, parce qu'elle était marié à un homme qui était censé être son ami.

Aussi, il avait disparu pendant plusieurs mois avant d'oser revenir, après que la vérité eût éclaté au grand jour. Il avait eu besoin de faire le point sur la personne qu'il était.

Il n'avait pas seulement blessé Ginny et Harry, mais également Pansy. Et sans doute, dans sa vie, avait-il blessé d'autres personnes. Or il avait toujours voulu être une bonne personne.

Après ce fiasco, il s'était bien rendu compte qu'il avait échoué.

Alors il avait décidé de repartir à zéro. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal à se faire pardonner, mais il finirait bien par trouver un moyen, qu'importe lequel.

Il avait commencé par regarder les femmes autour de lui et son regard s'était naturellement posé sur Hannah Bradle, l'une de ses employées.

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi c'était elle qu'il avait regardée. Elle n'était pas plus jolie qu'une autre, ses lunettes lui donnaient un air trop sérieux, ses cheveux étaient toujours désordonnés et elle avait l'agaçante manie de secouer la jambe quand elle était nerveuse.

Pourtant, alors qu'il avait cherché une femme qui pourrait l'aider à recommencer à zéro, il n'avait vu qu'elle. Elle n'était pas forcément jolie, mais elle avait de l'esprit, un excellent sens de l'humour et elle était d'une intelligence rare lorsqu'il s'agissait de son travail.

Par ailleurs, si elle n'entrait pas dans l'étiquette commune des canons de beauté, elle avait de grands yeux bleus, un sourire éblouissant et un nez aquilin qu'il trouvait adorable.

Elle n'était pas le genre de filles qui entraient dans la catégorie « amante d'un soir », alors elle était parfaite.

Ainsi, ce soir, il l'emmenait au restaurant. Il avait choisi quelque chose de simple, qui lui ressemblait assez. Et il se surprit à être nerveux. A l'instar de Drago, il avait eu de nombreuses filles entre ses draps et cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur avec l'une d'entre elles.

Hannah était trop intelligente pour accepter ses avances s'il lui adressait un simple sourire charmeur. D'ailleurs, il lui avait fallu au moins deux mois pour qu'elle accepte seulement un premier rendez-vous.

Oui, Hannah était parfaite…

Ce fut ce qu'il se dit, ce soir là, quand il la découvrit, l'attendant devant la porte du restaurant, habillée de ses vêtements de travail alors que lui-même avait revêtu un costume à cent gallions.

.

- Ronald, viens ici ! hurla Pansy.

L'intéressé arriva en courant, paniqué, baguette en avant, simplement vêtu d'une serviette.

Il était tranquillement en train de prendre sa douche, dans les vestiaires. Comme tous les vendredis, Pansy était venu le chercher à la sortie de son entraînement de Quidditch et, comme tous les vendredis, elle profitait qu'il soit sous la douche pour fouiller un peu dans ses affaires.

Aussi, quand il arriva devant elle, il ne fut pas surpris de la voir brandir une lettre qu'il avait soigneusement rangée dans la poche de sa veste ce matin là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, ma puce ? demanda-t-il, rassuré qu'elle ne soit pas en train de se faire attaquer par il-ne-savait quelle bête sauvage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? brailla-t-elle de plus belle, brandissant le papier chiffonné dans sa main. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça, espèce d'ordure ?

- Eh bien…

- Qui est cette Jane ?

- C'est…

- Tu me trompes, c'est ça ? Finalement, tu es comme tous les autres !

- Mais non enfin…

- Et n'essaie même pas de nier ! hurla Pansy, postant la lettre devant ses yeux, lisant rapidement. Cher Ron, merci beaucoup pour cette journée, je suis vraiment contente et j'espère que je pourrais te revoir bientôt. Je t'aime, Jane. Qui est cette Jane ?

- Je…

- Ne me mens pas ! cria-t-elle de plus belle, hystérique.

- Non mais tu vas la fermer que je puisse en placer une ? s'égosilla le rouquin, sa patience arrivant à son terme.

Pansy plissa les yeux, le fusillant du regard.

- Comment oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? gronda-t-elle, menaçante.

Ron poussa un profond soupir et fit un pas vers elle, attrapant la lettre de sa main qui ne maintenait pas sa serviette en place.

- Pansy, cette Jane est une petite fille de huit ans, qui a gagné un concours et a pu rencontrer l'équipe il y a deux jours. C'est moi qui lui ai fait visiter les locaux. Elle m'a envoyé cette lettre pour me remercier.

La brune se figea, ouvrant bêtement la bouche pour répondre mais ne trouvant rien à redire. Elle rougit de honte.

- Il n'y a que toi dans ma vie, Pansy, reprit-il en déposant un léger baiser sur son nez.

- Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle en retour, tirant sur les pans de son t-shirt dans un geste nerveux.

Ron eut un petit sourire, alors que les mots sortaient de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse les contrôler.

- Je t'aime.

Elle releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés.

- T-Tu m'aimes ? Vraiment ?

- Eh bien, répondit le rouquin, jusqu'à maintenant je savais que je tenais à toi, je savais que j'aimais que tu sois ma petite amie et je savais que j'aimais ta présence. Là, je viens de décider que je t'aime tout court parce que tu es une hystérique d'une jalousie maladive et totalement folle. Et je t'aime pour ça.

Pansy rougit davantage, mais de délice cette fois. Ce n'était certainement pas la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on lui ait jamais fait, mais c'était bien la première fois que cela lui faisait si plaisir.

Aussi, elle se jeta à son cou et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, alors que Ron était obligé de lâcher sa serviette pour la soutenir. Elle rompit rapidement le baiser et eut un sourire carnassier en le voyant nu devant elle.

- Euh… Capitaine ?

Le couple se retourna vivement vers le propriétaire de la voix, qui n'était autre que l'un des coéquipiers de Ron.

- Vous devriez peut-être aller ailleurs pour ça…

Rouge jusqu'aux oreilles, le rouquin ramassa sa serviette et sortit des vestiaires, attrapant Pansy par le bras, alors que le reste de son équipe le regardait partir, les fesses à moitié dénudées et Pansy leur adressant un clin d'œil alors qu'elle fermait la porte derrière elle.

- Je t'aime aussi, crut-il entendre alors qu'il arrivait dans le couloir, uniquement vêtu de sa pauvre serviette.

.

George déposa son bouquet, composé de feux d'artifices de chez Weasley, farces pour sorciers facétieux et de fausses fleurs qui avaient pour but de faire sentir mauvais celui à qui on les offrait, sur la tombe de son frère jumeau.

- Je réfléchis en ce moment à une nouvelle idée de Bombabouse améliorée, Freddie, lui annonça-t-il d'une voix fière. Le but étant que l'odeur s'imprègne dans la peau pour qu'on ne puisse pas s'en débarrasser avant une dizaine de douches ! C'est brillant, n'est-ce pas ? Ça va marcher du tonnerre ! Tu aurais adoré…

Il poussa un profond soupir, alors qu'il caressait du bout des doigts la pierre rugueuse qui recouvrait sa pierre tombale.

- Enfin, je ne suis pas venu parler du travail… Je suis venu parce que je voulais que tu sois le premier au courant… Angie est enceinte ! Je vois déjà la tête que tu aurais tirée si t'étais là !

Il eut un petit rire.

- Tu m'aurais sans doute dit que j'allais faire un horrible père et tu n'as sans doute pas tort. Le pauvre petit rendra sa mère folle dès l'âge de deux mois, j'en suis sûr ! Il faut bien que la relève soit assurée, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin, Angie n'arrête pas de dire que je vais être merveilleux, et tout ça… Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on me dise à quel point je suis formidable ! Voilà, je voulais juste te dire ça, mec. A la semaine prochaine. Tu me manques.

George darda un dernier regard sur son bouquet spécialement garni pour son jumeau et tourna les talons, le cœur à la fois un peu plus lourd, et un peu plus léger.

.

- Merci d'être là, Ginny, murmura Harry.

Elle lui fit un sourire tendre et prit sa main, alors qu'il serrait celle d'un nouveau groupe de personnes. Elle détestait les soirées au Ministère. Elle détestait les sourires hypocrites sur les visages des gens. Elle détestait qu'on accapare son mari alors qu'elle voulait simplement rentrer chez elle.

- Merci d'être là alors que je sais que tu détestes ça, reprit son époux.

Elle lui sourit à nouveau et serra sa main un peu plus fort dans la sienne.

- Pour toi, je supporterais toutes les soirées mondaines du monde, souffla Ginny, la tête basse.

- Je sais, répondit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait un peu d'un nouveau groupe de personnes pour se diriger vers le buffet. Mais tu n'as pas besoin de te forcer, tu sais, je sais que tu n'avais pas envie de venir.

Ginny ne répondit pas, haussant les épaules. Elle attrapa un petit four et l'avala lentement.

- Tu sais, je t'ai pardonnée maintenant, murmura Harry en lui caressant doucement le bras. Tu n'as plus besoin de faire tout ça pour me prouver que tu m'aimes. Je sais déjà que tu m'aimes.

Les larmes montant à ses yeux, la rouquine serra les dents pour les empêcher de couler. Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais se retint, ce genre d'attitudes ne convenant pas vraiment aux circonstances.

Harry dut le remarquer, car il eut un léger sourire. Il posa son verre de champagne et, posant l'une de ses mains au creux de ses reins, il l'attira brusquement contre lui, la serrant contre son torse.

Il déposa un baiser contre sa nuque et elle eut un soupir où se mêlaient soulagement et aisance.

- Je t'aime, Harry, lui souffla-t-elle à l'oreille. Je t'aime tellement.

.

- Luna, tu n'aurais pas vu mes chaussures noires ? Celles que j'avais quand on a mangé chez Seamus, la semaine dernière ?

Neville n'obtint aucune réponse, si bien qu'il sortit la tête de son armoire, non sans se cogner contre l'une des étagères, et se dirigea vers le salon, où sa femme se trouvait, en se frottant le crâne.

Elle était tranquillement installée sur le canapé, lisant un vieil exemplaire du Chicaneur dont Harry faisait la couverture, chantonnant doucement.

- Luna ?

Elle releva ses yeux rêveurs vers lui et lui adressa un doux sourire.

- Mes chaussures noires ? Tu ne les aurais pas vues ? Je voudrais les mettre, demain, pour l'anniversaire de Scorpius.

Pour toute réponse, elle haussa les épaules et retourna à sa lecture.

Neville poussa un long soupir, désespéré et se dirigea vers la serre où il entreposait les plantes qu'il utilisait pour ses études.

Et là, il les trouva. Sa femme en avait décidé ainsi : désormais, ses chaussures serviraient de pots de fleurs.

Il leva les yeux au ciel en souriant et se dirigea à nouveau vers le salon.

- Luna ?

Elle releva encore les yeux.

- Je t'aime, dit-il simplement.

- Moi aussi.

Elle était toujours lucide quand il lui adressait son amour.

.

Hermione avait envie de vomir. Les comédies romantiques moldues étaient des tissus de mensonge.

Premièrement, jamais à Londres un homme ne lui avait proposé de partager un taxi. Ces rustres avaient plutôt tendance à lui voler la place quand enfin un véhicule s'arrêtait devant elle.

Deuxièmement, il ne pleuvait pas toujours quand on s'échangeait finalement un baiser rempli d'amour débordant.

Troisièmement, toutes les femmes désespérées en amour n'avaient pas de meilleur ami gay qui les conseillait sur leur vie sexuelle (bien qu'elle pensât qu'elle en aurait sans doute bien eu besoin, à cet instant).

Quatrièmement, il n'y avait pas toujours une personne pour dire à l'homme une phrase pleine de philosophie qui lui permettrait de se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour la femme.

Cinquièmement, personne ne lui avait jamais couru après dans un aéroport pour empêcher son avion de décoller.

Et enfin, elle n'avait encore jamais vu, dans la vraie vie, un homme se mettre à hurler publiquement son amour pour une femme, au milieu d'un terrain de basket, ou dans un mégaphone. Jamais, jamais, jamais.

Et pour une raison simple : ces choses-là n'existaient pas.

Les comédies romantiques n'étaient faites que pour faire déprimer davantage les pauvres filles, comme elle, qui s'évertuaient à vaincre un chagrin d'amour.

Et cela faisait deux mois, deux foutus interminables mois, qu'Hermione faisait de son mieux pour oublier ses sentiments pour l'abruti blond qui ne viendrait jamais lui courir après pour l'empêcher de prendre l'avion, le train, ou n'importe quel moyen de transport.

Non, cela n'existait pas.

Parfois, les nuits, elle revoyait en rêve la façon dont il l'avait regardée, la dernière fois qu'il lui avait parlé –ou plutôt crié dessus. Souvent, elle avait l'impression de sentir encore la poigne qui avait enserré sa gorge jusqu'à lui couper la respiration. Jamais, elle n'osait imaginer les choses s'il avait réagi d'une autre façon, s'il avait été l'homme parfait des comédies romantiques moldues.

Son homme parfait à elle était bourré de défauts et ne l'approchait plus depuis qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, dans un élan de folie pure.

Et il lui manquait. Atrocement. Chaque jour un peu plus. Elle avait besoin de revoir la lueur tendre qu'elle avait parfois croisée dans son regard qu'elle évitait pourtant de rencontrer.

Elle devait l'admettre, elle n'osait plus le regarder, de peur qu'il la surprenne en flagrant délit et qu'il s'énerve à nouveau.

Elle avait vu de quoi il était capable quand il était en colère.

Mais, déjà, elle avait oublié la teinte de ses yeux : était-ce un gris clair ou un gris foncé ? Avait-il un ou deux grains de beauté sur l'oreille ? Avec quel œil n'était-il pas capable de faire un clin d'œil ?

Peu à peu, elle laissait les souvenirs de sa proximité avec lui s'évaporer, et elle se sentait mieux. Elle l'aimait toujours, toujours aussi fort, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il ne lui faudrait plus tellement de temps avant d'oublier la chaleur de ses bras, la douceur de ses yeux quand Scorpius était là et la tendresse dans ses gestes quand il était de bonne humeur.

Bientôt, elle l'oublierait.

On toqua à sa porte et elle s'extirpa de la vision abominable d'une actrice américaine blonde qui se ridiculisait au mariage de sa sœur, devant celui qui, assurément, deviendrait le prince charmant qui lui courrait après dans un aéroport à la fin du film.

Elle était en train de pester contre les scénarios tous semblables des films américains quand elle ouvrit la porte. Sous le choc, elle laissa tomber la petite cuillère qu'elle tenait dans sa main et qui lui avait servi à manger un gros pot de glace, dans une imitation parfaite de l'une de ses naïves au cœur brisé dans les films.

Elle ne sut combien de temps elle resta plantée là, réapprenant la nuance de ses yeux, se souvenant enfin qu'il n'avait qu'un seul grain de beauté à l'oreille, mais finalement, ce fut lui qui parla.

- On peut entrer ?

Scorpius étant là, elle n'eut pas la force de lui dire non – bien que dans tous les cas, elle doutait fortement qu'elle eût pu dire non - et ils entrèrent.

Drago murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de Scorpius et le petit garçon alla s'installer sur le canapé en silence, après avoir enlacé brièvement les jambes d'Hermione, les yeux rivés vers une chevalière à son doigt.

- Il faut que je te parle, dit Drago en se redressant, la regardant droit dans les yeux.

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours sous le choc et il leva la main pour la passer devant ses yeux. Elle sursauta violemment et posta ses mains devant elle, dans un geste défensif. Il se figea net, comprenant qu'elle avait peur de lui.

- Hermione, s'il te plaît.

L'intéressée hocha enfin la tête et il voulut lui prendre le bras pour l'emmener vers la chambre mais n'osa pas faire le moindre mouvement, de peur de la brusquer à nouveau.

Elle le suivit sans mot dire et ils s'assirent sur son lit, toujours silencieusement, à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre.

- Je…

Drago s'arrêta net, semblant chercher ses mots. Il poussa un profond soupir et passa une main dans ses cheveux indisciplinés.

- Je suis désolé, lâcha-t-il finalement, comme une bombe. Je sais que c'est un peu tard pour ça, mais je suis désolé. J'ai complètement pété les plombs… Je n'aurais jamais du faire ce que j'ai fait.

- Non, tu n'aurais pas du, répondit froidement Hermione, sentant sa gorge se nouer aux souvenirs qu'il faisait remonter à la surface.

- Je sais, souffla-t-il. Et je sais que je suis impardonnable mais j'aimerais simplement… t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai réagi comme ça.

Elle demeura silencieuse et ne fit pas le moindre geste qui puisse l'en dissuader, alors il continua.

- Je sais que tu sais pour Daphné et moi… J'ai fini par comprendre que tu avais fouillé dans mes affaires et trouvé ma Pensine puisque Pansy, Blaise et Théo m'ont assuré qu'ils ne t'avaient rien dit. J'ai toujours eu des difficultés à accorder ma confiance aux gens, encore plus mon amitié ou mon amour… Daphné a été la première personne pour qui j'aurais donné ma vie. Elle était absolument tout pour moi jusqu'à ce que les choses se finissent comme tu le sais. Quand nous nous sommes séparés et que je me suis marié avec Astoria, elle a commencé à boire… à boire beaucoup…

Il poussa un nouveau soupir et prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

- Elle débarquait souvent à l'improviste au manoir, complètement ivre, en braillant que j'étais un monstre, qu'elle savait que je l'aimais toujours… Un jour… Un jour, elle s'en est prise à sa sœur… J'étais au travail et quand je suis rentré, j'ai entendu des cris… C'était Astoria. Daphné… Elle la torturait.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

- J'ai réussi à l'arrêter et après ça, elle a été internée à Sainte-Mangouste. Ils ne l'ont pas mise à Azkaban parce qu'il était évident qu'elle avait fait ça parce qu'elle commençait à perdre la tête…

Il avait du mal à continuer, elle le voyait bien, mais elle n'osait pas lui prendre la main, de peur d'un tas de choses.

- Après ça, je ne l'ai plus que très peu vue, mais je crois que, moi aussi, j'ai un peu commencé à devenir fou… C'est à cette époque que j'ai commencé à tromper Astoria. Elle venait de tomber enceinte et je savais que, maintenant que la dynastie Malefoy avait un descendant assuré, je n'avais plus besoin de me forcer à faire… ça… avec elle. Je ne pensais pas que je pourrais aimer cet enfant. J'étais en colère contre tout et tout le monde, mais c'est sur Astoria que je la déversais. Je n'ai jamais été violent avec elle physiquement, mais j'ai été odieux. J'en voulais à la Terre entière de m'avoir enlevé Daphné mais j'avais trop peur de mon père pour le lui dire en face. Alors je passais mes nerfs sur Astoria. Elle était forte, elle supportait tout cela parce qu'elle avait reçu l'éducation pour mais… je savais que tout ce que je lui disais la touchait parce que, malheureusement, elle m'aimait. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas tenté de lutter contre notre mariage forcé et c'est aussi pour ça que Daphné lui en voulait.

Il s'arrêta à nouveau, prenant une profonde inspiration.

- Et puis, Scorpius est arrivé. A nouveau, je voyais les belles choses du monde. A nouveau, j'avais envie de profiter de la vie. A nouveau, je me sentais capable d'aimer quelqu'un. Pourtant, je n'ai pas cessé d'être odieux avec elle pour autant… Tous les soirs, alors qu'elle me croyait endormi, je l'entendais pleurer silencieusement et, le matin, elle se levait comme si de rien n'était et elle supportait sans broncher mes sautes d'humeur. Comme Daphné, je l'ai détruite et elle a fini par y mettre un terme. De la façon que tu connais.

Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite, les larmes aux yeux, les mains tremblantes. Elle se répétait son récit dans sa tête, comme on apprend une leçon par cœur. Elle comprenait très bien ce qu'il lui avait raconté. Il lui avait ouvert son cœur, pour la première fois. Pourtant, elle ne comprenait pas.

- Quel est le rapport avec moi ? demanda-t-elle donc.

Il releva les yeux vers elle, la transperçant de son regard orageux.

- Tu ne comprends pas ? lança-t-il, visiblement surpris.

Elle fit non de la tête.

- Hermione, reprit Drago, las, j'ai détruit toutes les femmes qui m'ont aimé. Et… quand tu m'as dit ça… ce soir là, la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé, c'était que tu étais une véritable idiote.

- Il me semble plutôt que tu as dit que j'étais une misérable petite conne, cracha-t-elle sèchement.

Il soupira.

- Je te demande pardon pour ça aussi. Cela étant, si j'ai réagi aussi violemment, c'était parce que je ne voulais pas te faire ce que j'ai fait aux autres. Je tiens à toi, vraiment, et je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Et je savais que si nous commencions le genre de relations que tes mots sous-tendaient ce soir là, je t'aurais détruite. Comme les autres. Parce que je détruis tous ceux que j'aime. J'ai préféré te faire fuir, que tu aies peur de moi, plutôt que de te laisser l'espoir que je puisse être le bon pour toi. Je ne suis pas le bon pour toi.

Pendant de longues minutes, il n'y eut plus rien. Elle entendait vaguement le bruit de la télévision et les petites exclamations enthousiastes de Scorpius qui avait du changer sa comédie romantique pour un dessin animé. Elle entendait vaguement les battements de son cœur qui semblait sur le point d'exploser.

Elle n'entendait plus rien, sinon cette petite voix dans sa tête qui lui disait que c'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? demanda-t-elle, s'interrogeant sur sa propre santé mentale.

Alors qu'elle scrutait son visage, dans l'attente d'une réponse, elle aperçut parfaitement le petit sourire qui traversa ses lèvres fines.

- Tu sais, auparavant, j'avais tendance à tout ramener à Daphné, à comparer tout le monde à Daphné. Depuis que je te connais... Je veux dire, depuis que je te connais vraiment, j'ai fait mon deuil de cette relation. Maintenant, je suis certain que je ne l'aime plus, et c'est uniquement grâce à toi. J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ces deux derniers mois, souffla Drago. Et j'en suis venu à la conclusion que… Oui. Oui, je t'aime, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je veux être avec toi.

Elle fit de son mieux pour ne pas laisser un sourire idiot prendre place sur ses lèvres.

- Je me fous de ce que tu veux, rétorqua Hermione. Lors de notre dernière discussion, tu t'es donné le droit de décider seul des conséquences, c'est à mon tour de le faire !

Il releva les yeux et eut un triste sourire en coin. Elle lui prit la main.

- Je ne suis pas l'homme parfait, Hermione. Et c'est l'homme parfait que tu mérites. Je suis égoïste et lâche.

- Je sais, répondit-elle, serrant sa main un peu plus dans la sienne.

- Je suis extrêmement jaloux.

- Nous serons deux, souffla-t-elle en réduisant légèrement l'espace qui les séparait.

- Je suis lunatique, ajouta Drago.

- Je m'en fous.

- Je ne suis pas fidèle, murmura-t-il.

- Tu auras intérêt à le devenir si tu tiens à ce que tu as entre tes jambes. Cf. le commentaire précédent sur la jalousie.

Il eut un petit sourire et caressa doucement le dos de sa main avec son pouce.

- C'est totalement irresponsable, lâcha-t-il en dernier argument.

- Regarde-moi, ordonna Hermione.

Et Drago obéit, plantant ses orbes métalliques dans la douceur de ses yeux chocolat.

- Tu m'aimes vraiment ?

Il hocha la tête.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de savoir, murmura-t-elle en plaquant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Enfin, elle se sentait vivante. Entière.

Il la serra si fort contre lui qu'elle se sentit perdre pied, recevant le baiser le plus doux de toute sa vie. Elle avait l'impression que tous les autres baisers qu'elle avait échangés jusqu'ici étaient totalement insignifiants.

- Papa ! Hermione ! Le cadeau de tonton Blaise, eh ben… s'écria Scorpius en entrant brusquement dans la chambre. Oh ! Pardon !

Et il referma la porte, alors qu'ils se séparaient. Cependant, il la rouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et les deux adultes le regardaient toujours, abasourdis.

- Je t'avais bien dit que c'était ton amoureuse, lança-t-il avant de fermer la porte à nouveau.

* * *

><p>J'entends déjà vos cris indignés, alors je vais m'expliquer tout de suite pour ne pas avoir à le répéter dans vos reviews :<p>

Je sais qu'Hermione pardonne trop facilement et je sais que vous auriez voulu qu'elle lui en fasse baver, mais je m'explique : Comme je l'ai déjà dit à certaines d'entre vous, pour moi, Hermione est un personnage d'une profonde tolérance. Et même si, d'après moi, elle est tout à fait consciente que Drago mériterait une bonne paire de baffes, elle pardonne parce qu'elle le comprend, ou du moins qu'elle s'y efforce.

Je ne défends absolument pas les salauds qui battent leurs femmes, mais je pense qu'en amour, on pardonne tout (sinon, Harry aurait-il réellement pardonné à Ginny?).

Voilà, j'espère que vous comprenez mon point de vue et que la tournure que prennent les choses ne vous déçoit pas trop !

Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera « Happy Birthday, Scorpius ! » et sera en ligne vendredi !

Je vous embrasse mes petits loups,

L.

Ps : Une review, et je vous laisse choisir à la place de quel personnage vous voulez être dans ce chapitre :).

Ps² : Vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur Facebook sous le nom de Lécrit Fanfiction.


	32. Happy Birthday, Scorpius !

Voilà la suite comme convenu !

Bonne lecture.

**Mia Granger-Malefoy** : Merci :).

**Looklook** : Contente que ça t'ait plu :).

**C. Margera** : En effet, il y a du chamboulement au programme ! :).

**Aurélie** : Merci :).

**London123** : Je n'arrive pas à me dire que c'est bientôt la fin non plus, même si je l'ai écrite depuis deux semaines ^^. Merci :).

**Millions** : C'est vrai que je ne suis pas une fan des happy end (quand j'écris tout du moins), mais je suis encore moins fan du conformisme... alors je peux toujours vous surprendre ;). Ton adresse mail ne s'est pas affichée, c'est un problème avec le site. Il faut que tu me la renvoies, mais avec des espaces au niveau de l'arobase pour que ça marche :). Bises.

**Gwennalle** : Merci à toi :).

**Lylee-Hannah** : Merci beaucoup. Je ne pourrais pas dire que je n'en ai jamais rêvé, mais ce n'est pas dans mes projets immédiats :).

**Audrey66** : Merci :D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 32<strong>

**Happy Birthday, Scorpius !**

- C'est mon anniversaire ! C'est mon anniversaire ! Debout ! Allez ! C'est mon anniversaire !

Hermione ouvrit péniblement les yeux, alors que Drago la serrait un peu plus contre lui en grognant.

- Papa, tu dois te lever ! ordonna Scorpius. C'est mon anniversaire !

Pour toute réponse, Drago bougonna de plus belle et attrapa la couverture pour s'en couvrir, entraînant Hermione avec lui. Elle rit doucement alors que Scorpius sautait sur le lit avec plus d'entrain encore.

- Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Allez, debout ! Papa !

- Pourquoi, Merlin ? Pourquoi moi ? soupira l'intéressé.

Hermione caressa doucement la peau nue de son bras et il la serra contre son torse.

- Il faut se lever, sinon il va sauter comme ça jusqu'à l'épuisement, sourit-elle.

- Et je serai jamais épuisé, parce que c'est mon anniversaire ! surenchérit Scorpius.

D'un geste brusque, Drago sortit de sous les couvertures, attrapa son fils par la taille et le fit tomber entre Hermione et lui, enserrant son petit corps d'un geste protecteur.

- Mon chéri, tu veux bien laisser Papa dormir ? demanda-t-il.

Scorpius le regarda un court instant sans rien dire, le scrutant de ses grands yeux gris. Puis, il s'assit sur le matelas.

- Non.

Drago poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme, mais finit par accepter de se lever.

- Regarde, Hermione ! attaqua aussitôt Scorpius, tandis que son père préparait le petit déjeuner. C'est le cadeau de mon tonton Blaise. Il est beau, hein ? Hein qu'il est beau mon chevalier ?

- C'est une chevalière, corrigea Drago depuis la cuisine.

- Elle est magnifique, répondit Hermione en lui souriant tendrement.

Scorpius parut ravi de sa réponse car, pour la centième fois depuis la veille, il regarda la chevalière à son doigt avec un air admiratif. Elle représentait un scorpion, mêlé à un serpent et était incrustée de petites émeraudes.

Elle ne ressemblait en rien à celle de Drago, mais elle gardait pourtant l'esprit Serpentard et Sang-Pur des Malefoy. Elle comprenait bien pourquoi Scorpius semblait tant l'aimer.

Drago revint, un plateau flottant devant lui, et s'assit entre eux. Scorpius se jeta aussitôt sur une tartine de confiture et un verre de jus de citrouille, tandis que son père se tournait vers leur invitée.

Il semblait hésiter, cherchant ses mots. Il se massait nerveusement la nuque, si bien qu'Hermione lui prit doucement les mains avec un sourire, entrelaçant ses doigts aux siens. Drago se détendit légèrement mais il semblait toujours un peu tendu.

- Tu sais, dit-il en caressant le dos de sa main de son pouce, je pense toujours que ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je vais te faire souffrir, c'est certain.

- Je prends le risque, répondit-elle en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Je t'aime.

Elle se sentait bien mieux, maintenant qu'elle pouvait le dire sans qu'il ne se mette en colère.

Il ne répondit pas, mais l'embrassa délicatement, attrapant sa nuque d'une main et elle comprit que c'était sa façon à lui de lui dire les mots qu'elle avait du lui arracher, la veille.

- Bon, alors, c'est quand qu'on va chez Grand-Père et Grand-Mère pour qu'ils me donnent mes cadeaux ? Je veux montrer le cadeau de tonton Blaise à Albus et James ! Et même qu'Ambre elle va être jalouse ! Bon, vous arrêtez de vous faire des bisous ?

Riant, Drago et Hermione se séparèrent, avant de fâcher le petit garçon. Ils se préparèrent tranquillement, tandis que Scorpius trépignait d'impatience sur le canapé.

Ils avaient tout deux convenu qu'il serait mieux qu'ils attendent un peu avant d'annoncer à leurs amis qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Sous la douche, Hermione avait du mal à y penser sans sourire bêtement : Drago et elle formaient un couple, à présent. C'était totalement fou.

.

- Grand-Père ! s'écria Scorpius en sautant au cou de Lucius.

L'ancien Mangemort grimaça pour la forme, mais serra tout de même son petit-fils contre lui, tentant de garder une distance raisonnable. Puis, il se releva et serra la main de son fils, avant de lancer un regard impénétrable vers celle qui les accompagnait. Il haussa un sourcil en direction de son fils et pointa Hermione du doigt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Elle vient fêter l'anniversaire de Scorpius, tout comme vous, Père, répondit Drago avec un air hypocrite.

- Enfin, je savais que tu étais ami avec Potter, mais tout de même, Drago… Elle est…

- Elle est parfaite, le coupa son fils, tandis qu'Hermione rougissait furieusement.

- Bien, souffla Lucius. Après tout, comme tu me le fais constamment remarquer, tu es un adulte, désormais. Bonjour, Mademoiselle Granger.

Le ton était froid et impérieux, mais elle ne se laissa pas démonter et soutint son regard, serrant la main qu'il lui tendait.

- Oh, Lucius, vas-tu cesser d'agir de la sorte ? rouspéta Narcissa Malefoy en entrant dans la pièce. Mademoiselle Granger, ajouta-t-elle en lui serrant vivement la main, Scorpius parle de vous sans arrêt ! Il vous aime beaucoup !

Hermione eut un léger sourire, posant les yeux sur le petit garçon.

- Grand-Mère ! s'exclama-t-il. Il est où mon cadeau ?

Narcissa se mit à rire et cela surprit Hermione plus qu'elle ne l'aurait imaginé. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cette femme, qu'elle voyait froide et distante, puisse rire aussi librement devant d'autres personnes.

- Tu auras tes cadeaux plus tard, répondit Drago. Cesse de réclamer, c'est impoli !

Scorpius bougonna, mais rayonna à nouveau quand Narcissa lui proposa de venir découvrir le repas. Un bruit sourd retentit dans le salon et Drago attrapa Hermione par le bras pour l'y faire se diriger. Affalé sur le sol, Ron regardait autour de lui d'un air affolé, tandis que Pansy était retombée sur ses pieds et époussetait sa robe d'un geste impatient.

- Votre cheminée est dangereuse, s'exclama le rouquin en se redressant.

- Cette cheminée est très bien, imbécile, rétorqua sa petite amie. Ce n'est tout de même pas la faute des Malefoy si tu es incapable d'utiliser de la poudre de cheminette correctement !

- Je sais utiliser de la poudre de cheminette ! protesta Ron. Je te dis que cette cheminée est dangereuse, je n'y peux rien si je suis trop grand.

- Cette cheminée est parfaite, Monsieur Weasley, tonna la voix de Lucius, glaciale. Je pense que vous devriez plutôt considérer l'argument de Pansy.

Celle-ci releva les yeux et, radieuse, s'empressa d'aller enlacer le père de Drago. Ron grogna pour la forme et se dirigea vers Hermione, qu'il salua d'un baiser sur la joue, puis il déposa dans les bras du blond un énorme paquet cadeau après l'avoir sorti de sa poche et agrandi de sa baguette.

Peu à peu, tous les invités arrivèrent et ils se mirent à table.

.

Il régnait au manoir Malefoy une atmosphère joyeuse peu commune. Assis en bout de table, Lucius observait les invités de son fils avec un regard ennuyé. Non seulement il était ami avec ce prétentieux de Potter, mais en plus, il semblait bien plus proche de la Sang-de-Bourbe qu'il ne l'aurait du. Pourtant, il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien dire.

Scorpius appréciait cette Granger et qui Scorpius appréciait, Drago aimait forcément. Aussi, il se taisait et levait les yeux au ciel dès qu'il surprenait un geste un peu trop tendre pour être anodin. Visiblement, cette fille lui avait fait tourner la tête.

Il regarda également toutes les têtes rousses à sa table. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de roux de toute sa vie. Le fils cadet des Weasley était avec Pansy et Lucius ne put s'empêcher de se demander si ce n'était pas elle qui avait donné ce virus à son fils. A leurs côtés, la femme de Potter discutait avec Blaise, qui ne semblait pas rebuté par sa présence. Puis, celui qui restait des deux jumeaux riait avec Scorpius et Teddy Lupin car ce dernier s'amusait à changer ses cheveux de couleur.

Vraiment, Lucius avait l'impression qu'on l'eût plongé dans un univers parallèle. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait pu imaginer un jour avoir ces gens à sa table.

Cependant, quand il entendit à nouveau le rire cristallin de son petit-fils, il se promit de faire un effort. Pour lui.

Il en était à ce stade dans ses réflexions quand on toqua à la lourde porte des Malefoy. Narcissa se redressa sur sa chaise, surprise.

- Nous n'attendons plus personne, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

L'intéressé acquiesça de la tête et ils regardèrent Mimon trottiner jusqu'à la porte. Narcissa se leva également et le suivit jusqu'au hall.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la femme réapparaissait. Elle lança un regard impénétrable à son fils alors que l'invité inopportun entrait à sa suite.

Un lourd silence pesa un instant sur la pièce tandis que tous les regards se posaient sur l'homme. Il était plus grand que Narcissa d'une quinzaine de centimètres et avait de courts cheveux noirs et de sombres yeux bleus. Il se tenait exagérément droit, bombant le torse dans son costume à trois mille gallions et jetait un regard froid à tous les invités.

Hermione ferma les yeux, tendant de se remémorer pourquoi ce visage lui semblait si familier.

- William, nous ne vous attendions pas, lança finalement Drago, fronçant les sourcils.

- Je sais, répondit l'homme avec un sourire hypocrite. Mais c'est également mon petit-fils, n'est-ce pas ? Et il me semble que c'est son anniversaire.

Soudain, Hermione fut frappée par l'évidence. Elle se souvenait très bien à présent pourquoi cet homme lui disait quelque chose. C'était dans les souvenirs de Drago qu'elle avait visités. L'homme devant elle était le père de Daphné et Astoria.

- Oh, mais quel miracle ! s'exclama-t-il avec une voix exagérément joyeuse.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda froidement Lucius, les mains crispées sur ses couverts.

- Oh, je m'étonnais simplement de voir que mon petit-fils est encore en vie et semble en bonne santé, répondit William en s'approchant du petit garçon. Avec celui-là, ajouta-t-il en pointant Drago du doigt, j'avais peur qu'il soit mort depuis longtemps !

- Papa, je peux sortir de table ? s'enquit Scorpius en jetant un regard paniqué à l'homme qui marchait vers lui.

- Ne l'approchez pas, cracha sèchement Drago alors que son ancien beau-père arrivait près de son fils.

William releva les yeux vers le blond et eut un sourire en coin, sombre et mesquin.

- Oh, il ne risque rien avec _moi_, dit-il d'un ton enjoué, appuyant sur le dernier mot. Viens voir ton grand-père, Scorpius.

Tout comme le reste des invités, Scorpius était figé sur sa chaise, l'air terrorisé. Personne n'osait piper mot, tentant de comprendre la scène qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux. Seuls Pansy, Blaise et Théodore semblaient à même de comprendre.

L'homme fit un pas de plus et Drago se leva de sa chaise, sa baguette pointée vers lui.

- Ne l'approchez pas, répéta-t-il, menaçant.

Scorpius se leva vivement de sa chaise, et contourna l'homme pour aller se poster à côté de son père, s'accrochant à sa jambe.

Hermione avala difficilement sa salive. Il avait l'air terrifié, elle ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi.

- Oh, tant de mots pour pas grand-chose, s'exclama William d'un ton théâtral. Gardez-le, votre petit bâtard, je n'en veux pas !

D'un geste vif, Drago poussa Scorpius vers Hermione et se précipita vers l'homme, furieux. Théodore réagit vivement et se leva pour l'arrêter, l'attrapant par les épaules. Blaise dut lui venir en aide pour qu'il parvienne à le contenir, alors que le blond lançait des regards noirs à son ancien beau-père qui, lui, semblait beaucoup s'amuser.

Soudain, il perdit son sourire moqueur et se retrouva propulsé lourdement contre le mur, sa tête heurtant violemment la pierre froide.

Un lourd silence s'installa et les regards se posèrent sur Lucius qui s'était levé et pointait sa baguette en direction de leur inattendu visiteur.

- Sachez, William, dit-il d'une voix glaciale, que personne n'est autorisé à insulter ma famille, moins encore sous mon propre toit.

Il s'avança d'un pas lent jusqu'à l'homme, qui reprenait lentement ses esprits, et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

Personne n'entendit ce qu'il lui murmura à l'oreille mais le visage de William se décomposa et il se releva vivement et partit presque en courant, claquant la porte derrière lui.

Lucius se redressa et se tourna vers les invités qui le regardaient tous, éberlués. Il se rassit, levant la tête d'un air fier et affichant toujours une froide nonchalance. A ses côtés, Narcissa lui adressa un sourire tendre et, sans un mot, il reprit ses couverts et avala un morceau de viande.

Scorpius refusa de retourner à sa place, alors Drago le prit sur ses genoux et le repas continua, sans un mot.

- Eh bien, ça ressemble déjà plus à ce que j'imaginais du manoir Malefoy, lâcha George, taquin.

Et peu à peu, la bonne humeur les gagna à nouveau et l'incident fut oublié… ou presque.

.

- Pourquoi, par Merlin, est-elle allée aider les elfes de maison ? s'indigna Lucius en regardant la place vide à côté de son fils.

Hermione s'était levée lorsque le plat principal avait été terminé par tous et elle était partie en cuisine avec les elfes pour les aider avec le dessert. Bien sûr, ces derniers, ainsi que Drago et ses parents, avaient fortement protesté mais, comme toujours, elle n'avait rien voulu savoir.

Le blond ne répondit pas, haussa les épaules et posa sa serviette, se dirigeant vers les cuisines, sous l'œil effaré de son père.

- Détends-toi, mon chéri, lui murmura Narcissa en prenant sa main. Ce n'est pas si grave !

Pour toute réponse, son époux grogna quelques jurons.

.

- Hermione ? Tu sais que mon père va finir pas se fâcher, lança Drago en entrant dans la cuisine.

Elle était dos à lui, occupée à couper un ananas avec sa baguette.

- De toute façon, il ne m'aime pas, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins, plaisanta-t-elle.

Il sourit et l'attrapa par la taille, l'entourant de ses bras et collant son torse contre son dos. Il déposa un baiser dans son cou et elle sourit bêtement.

- Il t'aimerait sans doute un peu plus si tu n'avais pas passé tout le repas à lui donner tort.

- Non mais est-ce que tu l'as entendu ? s'indigna la jeune femme en se dégageant vivement de lui pour lui faire face. Si on l'écoutait, toi et moi on ne pourrait même pas se fréquenter parce que nous n'avons soi-disant pas la même qualité de sang ! Ce sont des tissus de mensonge.

Drago eut un léger sourire et il l'attrapa à nouveau par la taille, embrassant doucement la peau de son cou.

- Arrête ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je suis très sérieuse ! Ton père a des idées archaïques, c'est absolument révoltant !

- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de penser à mon père quand je suis en train de faire ça, susurra-t-il en glissant sa main sous sa robe, la remontant le long de sa cuisse.

- Drago ! Je ne plaisante pas.

- Moi non plus, grogna-t-il en lâchant un profond soupir.

- Non mais et tu l'as entendu quand il parle à Mimon ? On dirait qu'il ne le considère même pas comme un être vivant ! Tous ces discours sont des ramassis de conneries !

- Waw ! s'exclama Drago en la lâchant brutalement. Tu deviens vulgaire ! Le monde ne tourne pas rond aujourd'hui !

Hermione rougit, honteuse de s'être laissée emportée et Drago sourit davantage, attendri. Il la colla brusquement contre lui et caressa doucement son dos à travers le tissu de sa robe.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et dut loucher un peu pour le regarder tant il était proche d'elle.

- Ne t'occupe pas de mon père, murmura-t-il en l'embrassant du bout des lèvres. Pense plutôt au fait qu'il va bientôt mourir et que tu seras libérée.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-elle. De quoi tu parles ?

- Eh bien, il va sûrement se suicider quand il saura que son fils sort avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, railla-t-il.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et lui pinça le bras alors qu'il riait franchement. Elle allait protester mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, l'embrassant tendrement alors qu'il la collait contre le comptoir.

Ils furent interrompus par un raclement de gorge et baissèrent les yeux vers Mimon, qui se tortillait nerveusement.

- Le dessert va être servi, dit-il de sa voix nasillarde.

Ils hochèrent la tête et Hermione replaça sa robe correctement avant de suivre Drago dans la salle à manger.

.

- Papa ! Papa ! Papa ! Regarde les nouvelles figurines que Ron il m'a offertes ! Hein qu'elles sont belles, hein ?

- Magnifiques, répondit Drago en lui souriant.

Scorpius était assis par terre et, comme pour un matin de Noël, il était entouré de papiers cadeaux qu'il s'était donné un plaisir de déchirer et de jeter un peu partout dans le jardin. A ses côtés, James et Albus s'émerveillaient à chaque nouveau présent, se délectant à l'idée de tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire, tous les trois, avec tous les nouveaux jouets de leur ami.

En attendant que Scorpius ait fini de déballer ses cadeaux, Albus s'était installé à côté de lui, feuilletant le livre qu'Hermione lui avait offert.

Assis autour d'une table sur la terrasse, les adultes les observaient avec l'attendrissement que conditionne toujours l'attitude des jeunes enfants.

- En fait, puisque nous sommes tous réunis, lança George en passant une main dans ses cheveux, j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer. Angie est enceinte !

La nouvelle fut accueillie par une vague d'exclamations au sein de leur groupe d'amis, ainsi que de Narcissa alors que Lucius pestait contre ces rouquins qui avaient la sale manie de se reproduire en abondance.

L'ouverture des cadeaux terminés, Scorpius partit un peu plus loin avec les enfants d'Harry et Ginny pour découvrir les merveilles qu'offraient ses nouveaux jouets, Mimon trottinant derrière eux pour les surveiller.

Harry discutait vivement avec Lucius de politique, tandis que les femmes s'étaient lancées dans une grande conversation sur la façon dont elles allaient gâter le bébé qui allait agrandir leur groupe. Un peu en retrait, Blaise et Théodore gardaient les yeux fixés sur les enfants qui, au loin, riaient aux éclats.

Drago, lui, parlait avec Ron, Neville et George de choses et d'autres, de leurs vies, de leurs semaines.

Il riait d'une plaisanterie de George quand il entendit le cri de son fils. Se redressant d'un bond, il courut jusqu'à lui. Scorpius avait également couru, si bien qu'ils se retrouvèrent à mi-chemin.

De grosses larmes avaient envahi ses yeux gris et le petit garçon ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter.

Drago s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, paniqué.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon ange ?

Scorpius bafouilla d'abord maladroitement, incapable de parler à travers ses larmes, puis il prit une grande inspiration.

- J'ai mal dans mon bras, articula-t-il en reniflant.

Fronçant les sourcils, Drago attrapa le bras qu'il lui tendait et remonta sa manche, avant de se figer d'horreur.

Le bras de Scorpius était d'un rouge vif, qui jurait avec la pâleur habituelle de sa peau.

- Tu es tombé ? demanda-t-il rapidement. Tu t'es cogné ?

Scorpius fit non de la tête. Derrière eux, les autres adultes les avaient rejoints et regardait avec la même attention le bras du petit blond.

Aussi, ils purent tous voir distinctement les mots qui commençaient à se graver dans la douce peau d'enfant.

- J'ai mal, sanglotait Scorpius, alors que son père, affolé, cherchait un moyen de faire cesser cette folie.

_A_

- Faites quelque chose ! hurla-t-il en se tournant vers les adultes.

_L_

Mais personne ne lui répondit. Neville avait tant pâli qu'on l'aurait aisément pris pour un Malefoy s'il eût été blond.

_E_

- Papa, j'ai mal !

_A_

Drago se figea brutalement. Il connaissait déjà les mots qui étaient en train de se graver cruellement dans la peau de son enfant, de la même manière que les sombres punitions de Dolores Ombrage.

_J_

Et Scorpius continuait de pleurer, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

_A_

Harry et Ron regardaient la scène, impuissants.

_C_

Hermione cherchait dans ses nombreuses lectures quelque chose qui lui aurait permis de soulager le petit garçon, en vain.

_T_

Blaise, fixant le bras de son filleul, avait les yeux écarquillés, comme s'il réalisait pour la première fois la teneur des menaces dont lui avait parlé son meilleur ami.

_A_

Théodore fronçait les sourcils, l'air concentré. Il regardait les autres invités, cherchant à lire l'expression de chacun.

_E_

George avait perdu l'envie de rire.

_S_

Luna était descendue de son nuage.

_T_

Et Lucius bouillonnait. Il bouillonnait de colère, de rage, d'une envie de tuer. S'il retrouvait la personne qui venait d'infliger cela à son petit-fils, il pouvait assurer avec certitude qu'elle passerait le pire quart d'heure de sa vie.

.

C'était fini. Scorpius avait cessé de pleurer en même temps que la dernière lettre s'était gravée sur son bras. Un fin filet de sang coulait le long de sa peau, échouant sur sa toute neuve chevalière.

- Je sais maintenant.

Tous les yeux se posèrent sur Harry, qui venait de parler. Il semblait avoir découvert quelque chose d'essentiel et cette expression se mêlait à l'horreur que la situation avait marquée sur son visage.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Ron, haussant un sourcil.

- _Alea Jacta Est_, murmura Harry. Je sais maintenant pourquoi je connaissais ces mots. Je savais que je les avais déjà vus quelque part, mais j'étais incapable de me souvenir où.

- Crache le morceau, gronda Drago, qui ne pouvait faire taire sa colère.

- Astoria était-elle tatouée ?

Drago haussa un sourcil, ne cherchant pas à cacher sa surprise.

- Mais de quoi tu me parles ? attaqua-t-il, énervé. Quel est le rapport avec Astoria ?

- Astoria était-elle tatouée ? répéta Harry, attrapant doucement le bras du petit garçon.

- Non ! répondit vivement Drago, furieux.

- Par Merlin, comment j'ai pu ne pas m'en souvenir avant ?

- Potter, voulez-vous vous expliquer ? lâcha froidement Lucius.

- Comme l'enquête a conclu à un suicide, elle a vite été classée, soupira Harry. Mais je m'en souviens maintenant. Au moment de l'autopsie, les médicomages sont dans l'obligation de prendre des photos et sur l'une d'elles, j'ai vu qu'Astoria était tatouée… Je n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, parce que ça ne m'a pas interpellé.

- Où tu veux en venir, Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- _Alea Jacta Est_, souffla-t-il. C'était ce qui était écrit. Au milieu de son dos. _Alea Jacta Est_.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? murmura Drago enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

- Ça veut dire qu'Astoria ne s'est pas suicidée, répondit Harry. Elle a été assassinée, sans doute par la même personne qui t'envoie ces menaces depuis des mois. La même personne qui vient d'infliger ça à Scorpius.

* * *

><p>Eh voilà !<br>J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous n'avez pas envie de me casser la figure ! Mais c'est pas ma faute, c'est la faute de... Mouahahah, non je rigole :D.

Bon, le prochain chapitre "Des promesses non tenues" sera en ligne lundi.  
>Et je suis dans le regret de vous dire qu'il ne reste plus que trois chapitres avant la fin...<p>

Je vous embrasse,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Une review et vous pourrez réconforter Scorpius d'amour !  
>Ps² : Loufoca, je sais que tu vas bouder, mais moi, je n'y suis pour rien ! Tout est la faute de... :D.<p> 


	33. Des promesses non tenues

**Attention, les apparences sont parfois trompeuses !**

Bonne lecture ;).

**Anioul** : Merci à toi !

**Lylee-Hannah** : Eh bien, réponse tu auras ;).

**C. Margera** : Plus que deux. Ça va aller encore plus vite que tu ne le penses :).

**Audrey66** : Si je vous tuais, plus personne ne me lirait, alors quel intérêt ? :D.

**London123** : En effet, il va se passer un tas de choses dans ces derniers chapitres ^^. Merci beaucoup encore une fois !

**Aurélie** : Si tout le monde y passe, tu dois bien avoir trouvé le responsable alors ! :).

**Gwennaelle** : Merci !

**Hlo** : Lentement ? Je publie au minimum deux chapitres par semaine, je ne suis pas sûre que l'on puisse qualifier ça de lent :D. Merci pour la review !

**Looklook** : Je ne peux te dire si ce sera une happy end ou non, parce qu'il faut conserver un minimum de suspense ! Sinon, à quoi bon ? :)

**Audrey** : Merci beaucoup !

**Ivy** : Un grand merci à toi, amie canadienne ! Je suis vraiment touchée par tous ces compliments et aussi de savoir que tu diffuses ma fiction dans ton entourage ! J'espère qu'elle plaira à tes proches autant qu'à toi !

**Charlene** : Merci :).

**Audrey66 review numéro2** : J'adoooore vous voir vous triturer le cerveau pour trouver le coupable alors que moi, JE SAIS :D. Et, en effet, on peut dire qu'il y a eu des indices tout au long de la fiction, pas toujours très subtils d'ailleurs :).

**Laurana18** : Tu auras ta réponse bientôt ;).

**Celune** : Merci :D.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 33<strong>

**Des promesses non tenues**

Les doigts crispés sur un verre trop rempli, Drago observait par la fenêtre de ses appartements les élèves s'agiter dans la cour de Poudlard. La neige avait lourdement envahi la vieille bâtisse et tous étaient emmitouflés dans d'épais manteaux. L'hiver avait repris ses droits, leur imposant températures glaciales et nuages gris.

Le mois de décembre n'en était qu'à ses débuts mais il régnait déjà dans les couloirs un climat jovial qui laissait annoncer les prochaines fêtes de Noël.

Drago ne semblait pas touché par ces effervescences absurdes. Depuis l'anniversaire de son fils, deux semaines plus tôt, il était d'humeur morose. Parce qu'il avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne voyait pas qui pouvait lui en vouloir au point de s'en être pris à son fils. Il avait fouillé dans de nombreux dossiers avec Harry, réfléchi longuement avec Hermione aux gens qui étaient les plus susceptibles d'avoir de la rancœur envers lui, mais la liste était interminable.

Il avait fait beaucoup de mal, à beaucoup de gens tout au long de sa vie. Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais cru qu'on pourrait lui en vouloir à ce point. Il devait bien l'admettre, il était totalement perdu.

Ce n'était pas le pire. Depuis cet incident, Scorpius s'était renfermé sur lui-même. Il ne parlait plus que peu, lui qui pouvait être si bavard, et passait de nombreuses heures dans sa chambre, jouant avec ses figurines de joueurs de Quidditch. Il était véritablement choqué par ce qui était arrivé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, ni comment on lui avait fait ça.

Et les mots étaient toujours incrustés dans sa peau pâle.

Drago serra les poings davantage et avala d'une traite son verre, avant de se resservir.

Pourquoi n'était-il pas capable de trouver ? C'était pourtant évident : il fallait quelqu'un qui puisse être assez proche de lui pour atteindre Scorpius comme on l'avait fait, quelqu'un qui le haïssait assez pour s'en prendre à son fils et qui, donc, le connaissait assez pour savoir que c'était la seule chose qui pouvait le blesser. Il se fichait qu'on s'attaque à lui, mais celui qui ferait du mal à son fils n'était pas encore né.

Du moins, il l'avait cru avant cette morne journée.

Il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et il eut un vague sourire mais ne répondit pas à l'étreinte. Hermione déposa un baiser sur sa nuque et colla son oreille contre son omoplate.

- Arrête un peu de penser à tout ça et prépare-toi pour ce soir. On finira bien par trouver qui a fait ça.

- Je ne viens pas ce soir, répondit-il. J'ai envoyé un hibou à mes parents. Je préfère rester avec lui. Vas-y sans moi.

Hermione poussa un petit soupir et déposa un nouveau baiser dans son cou.

- Je m'en doutais un peu.

- Je ne peux pas me permettre de le laisser après ce qui s'est passé, même une soirée. Je sais qu'il est en sécurité à Poudlard, surtout depuis que McGonagall a renforcé les défenses depuis la dernière fois, mais je ne serais certain qu'il est en sécurité que s'il est avec moi.

- Je sais, murmura Hermione. Tu n'as pas à te justifier.

Il sourit légèrement et se tourna vers elle pour l'embrasser du bout des lèvres, avant de la serrer contre son torse.

- Allez, vas-y, tu vas être en retard.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et se sépara de lui, se dirigeant vers la chambre de Scorpius. Elle toqua et, comme elle ne recevait pas de réponse, entra d'un pas lent. Le petit garçon était assis sur son lit et observait un livre de contes d'un air absent.

Il leva mollement la tête quand Hermione s'assit à côté de lui, mais ne répondit pas à son sourire tendre.

- Je vais m'en aller, Scorpius, dit-elle. Je peux te faire un câlin ?

Le petit hocha la tête et ouvrit les bras. Hermione l'enlaça donc et il laissa sa tête choir contre son épaule.

- Hermione, murmura-t-il, est-ce que Papa est fâché contre moi ?

Elle se sépara doucement de lui et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il l'observait d'un air triste, ses yeux gris la scrutant en l'attente d'une réponse.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit-elle vivement. Pourquoi penses-tu une chose pareille ?

- Il me parle plus beaucoup, expliqua Scorpius. Il fait la tête tout le temps.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi qu'il est fâché, murmura-t-elle en embrassant son front. Ton papa est fâché contre la personne qui t'a fait du mal. S'il fait la tête, c'est parce qu'il est énervé contre lui-même, parce qu'il pense qu'il n'a pas su te protéger, tu comprends ?

Scorpius hocha la tête.

- Mais il ne sera jamais fâché contre toi. Il t'aime très fort. Tu es la personne qu'il aime le plus au monde, tu sais.

- Avant toi ? demanda-t-il, un semblant de sourire retrouvé.

- Bien avant moi, répondit-elle, plus amusée que vexée.

Scorpius hocha la tête et se blottit à nouveau contre elle, puis il la libéra et elle quitta les appartements Malefoy, le cœur lourd.

Sur le chemin de Pré-au-Lard, elle ne put s'empêcher de repenser à tout cela. Il était vrai que, plus que Scorpius, Drago s'était énormément renfermé après l'anniversaire de son fils. Il ne lui avait pas fallu longtemps pour comprendre qu'il s'en voulait principalement à lui, parce qu'il n'avait pas su arrêter l'ignominie qui s'était produite.

Il avait été impuissant face à l'horreur et Hermione savait qu'il se détestait pour ça, tout comme Lucius et toutes les autres personnes qui avaient assisté à la scène.

Elle était en tête de liste. A quoi lui servait-il d'avoir lu des centaines de livres si elle n'était pas capable de s'en servir pour protéger ses proches ? Pourquoi ne s'était-elle jamais aventurée dans des livres de magie noire, ne serait-ce que pour mieux s'en méfier et apprendre à la combattre ? Elle voyait encore les yeux écarquillés de Blaise, la mine horrifié de Théodore, la panique de Pansy. Même eux, qui avaient été plus sujets à connaître cette sombre magie qu'elle, n'avaient rien pu faire. Même Lucius avait assisté à l'attaque en spectateur impuissant.

Si même lui n'avait pas de solutions, comment aurait-elle pu en avoir, elle, celle qui n'était jamais sortie du droit chemin ?

Elle soupira, donnant un coup de pied dans un malheureux caillou qui s'était trouvé sur son chemin.

Par ailleurs, les révélations d'Harry l'avaient laissé pantoise. Si la personne qui était responsable de tout cela avait été jusqu'à assassiner Astoria, comment s'assurer qu'elle ne recommencerait pas ?

Ce qui la rassurait, en bien des points, c'était de savoir que Drago et Scorpius demeuraient à Poudlard. Là, il ne pouvait rien leur arriver.

Mais Dumbledore n'était-il pas mort dans Poudlard même ? Drago lui-même n'était-il pas parvenu, des années plus tôt, à faire entrer des Mangemorts dans l'enceinte du réputé infranchissable château ?

Elle poussa un nouveau soupir alors qu'elle arrivait enfin à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard.

Harry avait placé d'excellents Aurors sur cette affaire, comme le lui conférait son nouveau statut de Ministre. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup cela, mais il avait profité de son poste pour faire avancer plus rapidement l'enquête.

Pourtant, en deux semaines, ils n'avaient rien trouvé qui ne put les éclairer davantage.

Ils tournaient en rond, et elle détestait cela.

Elle était censée être l'intelligente, l'indéfectible Hermione Granger. Mais elle ne savait plus où chercher. Toutes ses hypothèses étaient soit inimaginables, soit absurdes, soit tout bonnement impossibles.

Elle ne savait plus.

Elle fut sortie de ses songes par la vue de deux silhouettes familières, dans une sombre allée en marge des Trois Balais. Elle s'approcha doucement, pour ne pas être vue, et tendit l'oreille.

C'était Théodore et Blaise, qui semblaient se disputer, et on ne peut pas dire qu'il s'agissait de simples taquineries et de disputes anodines.

Plaqué contre le mur par un Théodore visiblement furieux, le métis tentait de se dégager, en vain.

- Je te jure que je te tuerais, cracha violemment le brun.

Blaise essaya de le faire lâcher prise à nouveau, mais cela ne fut pas plus concluant que pour ses précédentes tentatives.

- Lâche-moi, gronda le métis en dégageant sa main pour attraper la manche de Théodore, tirant dessus. Je crois que ces derniers mois de solitude t'ont fait perdre l'esprit.

- Crois-moi, si j'avais réellement perdu l'esprit, tu serais déjà mort.

- Théo, tu es ridicule, soupira Blaise.

Hermione vit le brun se rapprocher davantage. Il murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de son ami – enfin, son ancien ami, d'après ce qu'elle pouvait voir – et le métis devint brusquement livide. Blaise se débattit à nouveau et il poussa violemment Théodore, qui ne put faire autrement que de lâcher prise, atterrissant brusquement sur le mur adverse.

Aussitôt, il se précipita sur lui et lui asséna un coup de poing monumental. Il y eut un craquement sinistre et Hermione décida qu'il était grandement temps pour elle d'intervenir.

- Arrêtez, hurla-t-elle en se positionnant entre eux deux, alors que le brun s'apprêtait à se jeter sur le métis.

Blaise se figea immédiatement, mais elle dut faire de son mieux pour retenir Théodore, qui ne semblait pas enclin à se calmer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend, enfin ? s'exclama-t-elle, de plus en plus surprise. Vous êtes amis !

- Je ne suis pas ami avec les traîtres, cracha Blaise, avant de tourner les talons, sortant de la ruelle.

- Quoi ? Reviens un peu ici me redire ça en face, enfoiré ! beugla Théodore.

Hermione dut redoubler de force pour le maintenir contre le mur.

- Mais enfin, c'est quoi cette histoire ? s'écria-t-elle une fois qu'il fut calmé.

Mais le brun ne répondit pas, serrant les dents et les poings, le visage fermé.

- Laisse tomber, murmura-t-il.

Et il transplana, la laissant seule dans cette sombre ruelle, au milieu de Pré-au-Lard, l'esprit cent fois plus embrouillé qu'auparavant.

.

- Papa ?

Drago releva les yeux et adressa un mince sourire à son fils, qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre, une peluche en forme de licorne fermement serrée contre sa poitrine.

Assis sur le canapé du salon, Drago ruminait à nouveau des idées noires de meurtre, de torture et de toutes les horreurs qu'il ferait subir au monstre qui avait touché à son enfant.

Scorpius s'avança jusqu'à lui, presque timide et se hissa sur le canapé pour se glisser dans ses bras. Drago le serra contre lui avec force et douceur à la fois, paradoxe de l'amour d'un père pour son enfant menacé.

Il embrassa les cheveux blonds et le serra davantage quand il l'entendit sangloter.

Le petit garçon pleurait en silence, reniflant par moments, contractant ses doigts autour de la corne de la peluche. Sur son bras nu, on pouvait encore lire les mots, qui commençaient néanmoins à disparaître.

- Je t'aime, mon ange, murmura Drago. Plus personne ne te touchera. Jamais.

- Promis ? sanglota Scorpius.

- Promis.

.

Drago se réveilla en sursaut, le front en sueur, la respiration saccadée. A ses côtés, Hermione remua un court instant dans son sommeil et se frotta les yeux avant de se réveiller tout à fait. Elle lui caressa doucement le dos et s'assit également.

Elle embrassa son épaule et le prit dans ses bras. Tout son corps était secoué de tremblements et il se sentait affreusement nauséeux.

- Mon bébé, murmurait-il, dans un état second. Mon bébé… Mon bébé…

- Il va bien, répondit-elle d'une voix douce, caressant sa nuque du bout des doigts. Scorpius va bien. Ecoute, il est en train de regarder la télévision.

Drago posa les yeux sur sa montre sur la table de chevet et grimaça en voyant qu'il était plus de huit heures. Il passa une main sur son visage et se tourna vers Hermione, qui l'observait, ses grands yeux bruns voilés d'inquiétude.

- Je vais bien, dit-il en réponse à sa question silencieuse.

Et comme pour apporter une preuve à ses propos, il l'embrassa tendrement, plus longuement qu'il ne l'avait fait ces dernières semaines. Elle lui sourit doucement quand il se sépara d'elle, mais elle n'était pas dupe.

Depuis des semaines, cinq maintenant depuis l'anniversaire de Scorpius, il faisait sans cesse des cauchemars et se réveillait en pleine nuit. La plupart du temps, il s'assurait de ne pas l'avoir réveillée mais elle faisait souvent simplement semblant de dormir parce qu'elle savait qu'il déteste qu'elle le voit ainsi.

Il se leva finalement, trop rapidement pour que ce soit naturel et se dirigea vers le salon. Elle entendit très nettement le soupir de soulagement qu'il poussa quand son fils, bien vivant et bien entier, lui sauta dans les bras.

Scorpius n'avait pas retrouvé pleinement sa joie de vivre, ni son innocence d'enfant. S'il sautait à présent dans les bras de son père, c'était plus pour être rassuré et protégé que pour le simple fait de vouloir un câlin au lever.

Il servit le petit déjeuner et ils le prirent tous les trois, Hermione animant seule le repas en monologuant sur cette dernière journée de cours avant les vacances. Dans quelques heures, les couloirs de Poudlard seraient vidés d'une bonne partie de ses élèves et Scorpius pourrait se permettre quelques promenades, accompagnés de Mimon ou d'un proche dans la confidence.

Quand vint l'heure d'aller donner leurs cours, Drago se pencha vers Scorpius, qui boudait d'être ainsi abandonné.

- Mon chéri, tu sais bien que je n'ai pas le choix, murmura son père. Il faut bien que je travaille. Et ce soir, je serai en vacances et pendant deux semaines, nous serons que tous les deux.

- De toute façon, tu me laisses toujours tout seul, rouspéta le petit garçon en détournant le regard, fâché.

Drago soupira et l'embrassa longuement sur le front, caressant quelques mèches blondes.

- Si tu veux, ce soir, nous irons chez Honeydukes et tu pourras choisir tous les bonbons que tu veux.

- C'est promis ? demanda Scorpius en se décrispant un peu.

- C'est promis, répondit Drago avec un sourire tendre.

Le petit garçon hocha la tête, comme pour signifier son accord et il se dirigea vers Mimon, qui l'attendait dans le hall pour l'emmener dans les cuisines avec les autres elfes.

Une fois seuls, Hermione et Drago échangèrent un baiser, avant de se séparer pour se rendre dans leurs classes respectives.

La matinée passa lentement, trop lentement au goût de chacun qui n'attendait que la fin de la journée. Parfois, le blond se sentait plus impatient que ne devaient l'être ses élèves.

Il avait décidé d'avouer à ses parents sa relation avec Hermione pendant les vacances, même s'il savait qu'ils s'en doutaient tout deux grandement. Il voulait, en quelque sorte, officialiser la chose, même s'il n'avait en rien besoin de leur consentement.

Comme il s'ennuyait un peu, alors que ses élèves préparaient une potion qui, pour lui, frisait le ridicule de par sa facilité, il se mit à penser longuement à sa relation avec elle.

Il n'était pas très démonstratif, avec elle. Il ne lui disait pas cent fois par jours qu'il l'aimait, il ne la prenait pas dans ses bras sans arrêt, il ne lui faisait pas de longues déclarations le soir après l'amour, bien qu'il ne l'eût plus touchée de cette façon depuis l'incident à l'anniversaire de Scorpius, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose.

Mais il l'aimait. Il s'en rendait compte quand, le matin, ouvrant les yeux, il tombait sur les tâches de rousseurs discrètes qui parsemaient son nez quand, lorsqu'il broyait du noir, elle l'enlaçait simplement sans rien dire et qu'il y trouvait le plus grand des réconforts quand, le soir venu, elle se blottissait contre lui et lui murmurait qu'elle se fichait de son attitude parfois distante et qu'elle l'aimait quand, lorsqu'il lui rappelait ses erreurs passées, elle lui répondait avec hargne que la seule chose qui lui importait était le présent quand Scorpius venait trouver un peu de douceur dans le creux de ses bras comme il le faisait parfois, lui-même.

Oui, il l'aimait. Il l'aimait comme un fou, comme sa dernière volonté et comme un dernier espoir auquel s'accrocher.

Son âme n'était pas encore pourrie, puisqu'il aimait à nouveau.

On toqua à la porte et, tout comme ses élèves, il leva la tête du chaudron qu'il était en train d'examiner d'un air absent pour se tourner vers celle-ci. Il sourit brièvement à Hermione quand elle entra, mais celle-ci ne semblait pas du tout à même de lui rendre et il sentit soudain une profonde panique lui serrer la poitrine.

- D-Drago, bafouilla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux. Il faut que tu viennes voir.

- Q-Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il, l'image de son fils envahissant soudain toutes ses pensées. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est Scorpius, lâcha Hermione dans un souffle.

Pendant un quart de seconde, il sentit son cœur battre à une allure folle et le poids du monde tomber sur ses épaules.

Il ne savait pas encore ce qui était arrivé à son fils, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang, mais la mine affligée d'Hermione lui indiquait que, de quoiqu'il fût question, cela ne lui plairait pas. Alors, il sortit précipitamment de la salle de cours, laissant ses élèves abasourdis, et il courut.

Il courut, sans savoir où il allait vraiment. Il courut, sans savoir ce qu'il cherchait, sans savoir pourquoi.

Et ses pas le menèrent aux cuisines. Il pénétra brutalement dans la pièce et tomba nez à nez avec Minerva McGonagall, la mine fermée, les yeux cernés plus qu'à l'accoutumée.

Il parcourut la pièce du regard, à la recherche de la tête blonde si semblable à la sienne, mais rien. Il n'y avait rien, sinon des murs couverts de sang.

Et il baissa les yeux.

Au sol, Mimon se tenait allongé, son large t-shirt gris baigné d'une tâche de sang d'un rouge sombre qui rappelait de façon morbide celui qui couvrait les murs.

- Mimon, s'écria-t-il en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Où est Scorpius ? Où est mon fils ?

- P-Pardon, Monsieur Drago, bafouilla l'elfe, se tenant douloureusement les côtes.

Chaque mot ressemblait plutôt à un râle de douleur, ses grands yeux jaunes peinant à demeurer ouverts.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'écria le blond à nouveau, attrapant la main que lui tendait le petit être. Où est-il ?

Il ne parvenait plus à contrôler les sanglots dans sa voix.

- Quelqu'un est venu, articula difficilement Mimon. Il voulait prendre le petit Maître Scorpius, mais Mimon l'en a empêché, parce qu'il a été dit à Mimon de ne laisser personne approcher le petit Maître Scorpius désormais, sauf Monsieur Drago et Mademoiselle Hermione. Alors, Mimon a refusé, même si le petit Maître Scorpius été d'accord pour partir avec. Le petit Maître Scorpius a obéi à Mimon mais le Monsieur a attaqué Mimon et Mimon n'a rien pu faire. Et le Monsieur a pris le petit Maître Scorpius.

- Qui ? Quel Monsieur ?

Mais l'elfe ne répondit pas. Ses yeux demeurèrent ouverts et larmoyants, mais la vie les avait quittés et il lâcha son dernier souffle, emportant avec lui les réponses.

Drago se tourna, affolé, vers les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce. C'est alors qu'il remarqua Madame Maxime, Karkaroff et Hermione, qui les avait rejoints. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Harry apparut devant eux, deux imposants Aurors autour de lui.

- Je suis venu dès que j'ai reçu ton Patronus, souffla-t-il à Hermione. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Mon fils a disparu, répondit Drago d'une voix morne. Il a disparu. Scorpius a disparu.

Plus il répétait cette phrase, plus cela lui semblait impossible. On lui avait promis que Poudlard serait un lieu sein pour son fils.

Quand il avait accepté ce poste, il avait pensé pouvoir recommencer une nouvelle vie, loin de ces souvenirs qui le hantaient, loin de ses méfaits passés, loin de tout le reste. Juste lui, et son fils.

Et voilà que, un an et demi plus tard, il était en couple avec Hermione Granger, ami avec Potter et toute sa bande farfelue et, surtout, son fils lui avait été enlevé.

Il sortit vivement dans le couloir. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air, ou ses poumons allaient exploser. Et il tomba nez à nez avec l'inscription, d'un rouge sombre qui rappelait celui du sang de son elfe de maison, qui trônait sur le mur face à lui : _Alea Jacta Est_.

Et, soudain, son esprit s'éclaira. Il fouilla rapidement dans la poche de sa cape et en sortit une petite boule blanche, nacrée. Il la secoua vivement et elle prit une couleur rouge vif. Puis, elle se mit à trembler et elle s'éleva devant lui. Derrière lui, Harry et Hermione froncèrent les sourcils.

- C'est George qui nous a offert ça, murmura-t-il devant leurs mines ahuries. Quand il s'est fait agressé, j'ai ordonné à Scorpius de la garder toujours avec lui… au cas où.

Soudain, la petite bille trembla davantage et commença à avancer, voletant dans les airs, à travers les couloirs. Elle accéléra plusieurs fois, puis ralentit, s'arrêta, reprit sa route, tourna à gauche, à droite, monta des escaliers et, enfin, se fracassa contre un mur.

Drago fronça les sourcils et ramassa l'un des fragments en grognant.

- J'aurais du m'en douter. Foutus gadgets des Weasley !

- Drago, murmura Harry en pointant le mur du doigt. Regarde où nous sommes !

Et le blond leva les yeux. Ils étaient face à un large mur, très haut et soudain, tout lui sembla plus clair. La Salle sur Demande.

Il passa trois fois devant : « Je veux trouver mon fils, je veux trouver mon fils, je veux trouver mon fils. »

Une porte apparut et il hésita un instant. Il se doutait bien que c'était un piège, n'importe qui l'aurait compris, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement.

Alors il entra. La salle ressemblait étrangement à ce à quoi elle ressemblait dans ses souvenirs. C'était un véritable capharnaüm.

Il y avait ici des siècles d'objets inutiles empilés les uns sur les autres, de vieux balais, de livres anciens, et d'autres…

Mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Tout ce qui lui importait, c'était de trouver son fils dans tout ce bazar. Et la boule, brisée en deux, ne lui serait plus d'un grand secours.

A l'inverse, le cri strident qui retentit à leurs oreilles lui indiqua l'endroit où chercher. Ils partirent en courant vers la source du bruit.

Il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, mais il avait reconnu dans ce hurlement qui lui déchirait les entrailles la voix de son fils. Il courait à en perdre haleine, oubliant Hermione et Harry derrière lui qui peinaient à suivre.

Et, enfin, il déboucha sur un petit salon, en marge de tout ce monceau d'objets. C'était un endroit sombre. Miracle de la Salle sur Demande, il y avait contre le mur une cheminée, où brûlait un feu qui ne parvint pas à le réchauffer. Face à celle-ci, un canapé d'un gris sombre était installé et un large tapis vert s'étendait sous ses pieds.

Prudemment, il s'avança vers la cheminée. Lentement, il vit apparaître les pieds, puis les jambes, du corps qui gisait à terre.

Pendant un instant, il pria Merlin, Morgane, Dumbledore et tous les sorciers qu'il connaissait, pour se réveiller du cauchemar atroce qu'il était en train de subir. Il se pinça, se mordit la joue, s'arracha presque les cheveux. Mais il ne se réveilla pas et il dut se rendre à l'évidence.

A ses pieds, baignant dans une flaque de sang, Scorpius gisait. Mort.

Il se laissa tomber à côté de lui et attrapa le petit corps inerte entre ses bras.

- Réveille-toi, ordonna-t-il en le secouant.

Mais son fils n'obéit pas cette fois-ci. Alors, il continua à secouer ses épaules. Peut-être que s'il s'acharnait assez longtemps, il finirait par se réveiller. Peut-être qu'il avait tout simplement bu une potion. Peut-être que la plaie à son estomac n'était que minime. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas mort.

Peut-être qu'il pourrait mourir à sa place. C'était tellement plus juste. Il avait déjà vécu, lui. Il avait aimé, souffert, puis aimé à nouveau, fait souffrir, pleuré, ri. Il avait vécu.

Pas lui, pas Scorpius.

- Non, non, non, non, non, murmurait-il, seul au milieu de ses songes et de cette lugubre pièce. Non, non, non, non, non !

C'était impossible.

Et les larmes dévalaient ses joues avec une ardeur nouvelle. Peu à peu, il sentait une plaie béante grandir dans tout son corps. Il se sentait vidé, plus malheureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Au Diable, Daphné, Astoria, et tous les autres. Rien ne comptait sinon son fils.

Dans ses bras couverts du sang mêlé de son elfe et de son enfant, il le tenait fort, comme on s'accroche à un dernier souffle, comme on le ferait à un amant qui nous quitte, comme on voudrait le faire à un ami qu'on a déçu.

On ne pouvait pas lui enlever son fils. Oui, il avait été mauvais dans sa vie. Il avait fait des choses horribles. Des gens étaient morts, par sa faute. Dumbledore était mort, par sa faute.

Mais pas Scorpius. Scorpius n'avait rien fait. Scorpius n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne.

Il était un ange, son ange, la chair de sa chair, le sang de son sang. Sa rédemption.

Il entendit des pas derrière lui, mais dans ses oreilles bourdonnait toujours le bruit de ses sanglots libérés. Aussi, il ne se retourna pas tout de suite.

Il attendit, sanglotant sur le cadavre de son enfant, que le temps passe, qu'on le tue à son tour. Qu'il meurt ! Pourquoi vivrait-il, à présent ?

Et puis, quelqu'un se racla la gorge derrière lui, alors il se retourna.

Ses yeux embués lui obstruèrent la vue, alors il les essuya d'un geste lent, mu par le chagrin et regarda le visage penché vers lui. Il fronça les sourcils, reconnaissant la chevelure blonde, les yeux presque rieurs, le sourire en coin moqueur.

Elle tenait Hermione contre elle, serrant d'un bras sa gorge, pointant de l'autre sa baguette contre sa joue. Derrière elle, il aperçut Harry, dans la même position, mais il ne put voir la personne qui le maintenait, car elle était tapie dans l'ombre.

Il reposa les yeux sur la blonde et ses poings se serrèrent.

- C-Chloé ? souffla-t-il, d'une voix toujours tremblante.

- Bonjour, Drago.

* * *

><p>Bon, comme je vous connais un peu maintenant, je sais que vous me haïssez ! Moi, je vous aime toujours :D.<p>

Comme je sais que ça risque d'être une véritable torture pour vous, je publierais le prochain chapitre, "_Si vis pacem, para bellum_" dès mardi !  
>Ce sera l'avant-dernier, et donc le dénouement de l'intrigue, puisque le dernier sera l'épilogue.<p>

Je sais que vous m'aimez toujours !

Je vous embrasse mes petits bouts,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Une review et... ouais, je sais, y a vraiment rien qui vaille le coup dans ce chapitre !  
>Ps² : Vous pouvez toujours venir m'insulter sur Facebook sous le nom de Lécrit Fanfiction :).<p> 


	34. Si vis pacem, para bellum

Avant que vous ne vous jetiez sur le chapitre, je tiens à vous faire part de quelque chose qui m'a énervé. Je ne dirais pas que je vais "pousser un coup de gueule", mais je pense qu'il y a des choses à mettre en point.

Ceci est une fiction. Une FICTION.  
>Rien de ce que vous ne lisez n'est réel, alors non, Scorpius n'est pas mort parce qu'il n'existe pas.<br>Ceci est une fiction et JE suis l'auteur.  
>Je fais donc ce que je veux de mes personnages (gracieusement empruntés à la merveilleuse JKR).<br>Je n'ai pas tué Scorpius pour m'amuser, ou parce que je trouvais ça drôle, mais pour montrer à quel point un monde peut s'écrouler quand on perd une personne qui nous est cher.  
>Le meurtre d'un enfant est la chose la plus abominable qui soit, à mes yeux, mais ce sont des choses qui existent. Des choses réelles qui arrivent tous les jours. Et ce n'est pas parce que ça ne vous plait pas, qu'il ne faut pas en parler ou en faire un sujet tabou.<p>

Et c'est un point important de mon histoire, de ce que j'avais envie de vous raconter.  
>Alors, pour en venir à ce dont je voulais parler dès le départ, je suis particulièrement surprise de voir que certaines personnes (dont j'ai supprimé les reviews) prennent cette histoire à cœur au point de me menacer d'arrêter de poster des reviews (et je ne parle pas de celles qui ont menacé de me retrouver et de me presser comme une orange, ahaha, parce que celles-ci m'ont bien fait rire).<p>

Je ne suis pas de celles qui courent après les reviews, que les choses soient claires.  
>Bien sûr, j'apprécie toujours d'en recevoir, et certaines me touchent plus que de raison. Mais me menacer de ne plus me laisser de reviews ou de demander à boycotter mes histoires ne me fera pas revenir sur la fin que j'ai prévue depuis le début de cette histoire, bien au contraire.<p>

Voilà.  
>Pour celles qui ont pris le parti d'en rire et de me menacer gentiment, je vous en remercie.<p>

Pour les autres, tant pis, et sans rancune.

Sur ce, chères lectrices d'amour, bonne lecture !

Et sauves soient vos âmes perdues :).

Ps : Il suffisait de savoir lire entre les lignes pour dénouer le mystère. Félicitations à celles d'entre vous qui ont partiellement deviné, car personne ne l'avait résolu entièrement !

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Eeryin** : Si j'étais toi, je ne serais pas si sûre de moi :). Merci beaucoup pour la review :).

**Charlene** : Merci :).

**Maeva** : Tu n'as pas besoin de venir tous les jours, je précise toujours le jour de publication du prochain chapitre :).

**London123** : Je ne peux pas te dire si ça finit bien. Ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je t'aime aussi, super revieweuse :D.

**Mia Granger-Malefoy** : Les réponses sont en bas !

**Pauline** : J'espère que ton voyage s'est bien passé. Merci pour la review ! :).

**Nandouillettemalfoy** : Oui, il faut également penser à Mimon, tu as raison :). Merci pour la review !

**C. Margera** : Blaise ou Théo ? La réponse est en-dessous :).

**Looklook** : Non, Chloé n'est pas l'ancienne infirmière de l'école, c'est la professeur de Beauxbâtons qui accompagnent les élèves avec Madame Maxime :). Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi en lisant ;).

**Lylee-Hannah** : Et un plaisir pour moi de lire tes reviews, merci :).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 34<strong>

**_Si vis pacem, para bellum_**

_« Celui qui s'applique à la vengeance garde fraîches ses blessures. »_

Daphné Greengrass était de ces femmes qui pensent avoir beaucoup donné, et pestent de n'avoir rien reçu en retour.

Elle avait été une bonne personne dès le début de sa vie. Enfant, on la disait adorable et vive d'esprit. Adolescente, on la voyait fidèle et séduisante. Et puis, elle était belle. Tout le monde s'était toujours entendu sur ce point.

Elle avait un charme certain, qui faisait tourner les regards sur elle dans la rue et qui parvenait même à faire rougir les plus timides.

Elle n'en avait jamais réellement joué, à part pour obtenir le seul homme qu'elle voulait. Elle avait mis longtemps, avant de recevoir les faveurs de Drago Malefoy, mais elle avait fini par l'avoir, entier, amoureux. Rien qu'à elle.

Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait été si heureuse que pendant les quelques mois qu'elle avait passés dans ses bras. Il était tout ce qu'elle cherchait, tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Et puis, elle était ambitieuse et têtue. Tout le monde s'était toujours entendu sur ce point.

Et il l'avait quittée. Comme ça, sans lui laisser d'autre chance. Pour une autre. Pour sa sœur.

Elle l'avait haï, puis aimé à nouveau, et haï encore.

Elle avait été perdue, abandonnée. Et il n'était pas revenu pour autant. Il l'avait laissée sombrer. Il avait fait un enfant à celle qui l'avait trahie. Il l'avait oublié.

Comment avait-il osé l'oublier, elle qui l'avait tant soutenu, elle qui s'était donnée à lui de toutes les façons ? De son corps à son âme, elle avait tout donné pour lui, et il avait simplement arrêté de penser à elle.

Alors elle était revenue. Souvent. Elle lui avait dit, encore et encore, qu'elle l'aimait toujours et, parfois, elle était parvenue à lui soutirer un baiser ou deux, mais jamais plus.

Et elle le haïssait davantage. Il trompait Astoria avec des dizaines de femmes, mais il lui refusait, à elle, ce qu'elle s'évertuait à vouloir lui offrir ? Pourquoi lui dire non à elle ? Pourquoi lui refuser ce qu'il acceptait sans problème d'autres femmes ?

Et elle l'aimait à nouveau. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il la respectait, elle. Peut-être avait-il encore de l'affection pour leurs souvenirs. Peut-être leur amour n'était-il pas complètement perdu. Elle lui avait exposé ses théories, il lui avait dit non encore.

Et elle le haïssait de plus belle. Il n'avait pas pu oublier. On n'oubliait pas un amour comme le leur, le genre d'amour à rendre fous, qui transcende la raison et ne nous fait plus penser à rien, sinon à l'être aimé.

Elle avait perdu la raison. Et elle avait bu, tant et si bien qu'elle avait fini par en perdre cette beauté pour laquelle tous l'avaient toujours complimentée.

On ne lui disait plus « Daphné, vous êtes magnifique ! » mais on chuchotait sur son passage, des choses qu'elle imaginait atroces.

Elle épiait toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait, persuadée que si elle écoutait assez bien, elle pourrait entendre le mal que l'on disait d'elle. Depuis sa crise au mariage de Drago et de sa sœur, on la dévisageait. Et si elle ne pouvait les entendre, elle imaginait parfaitement ce qu'on disait d'elle. Elle, l'impeccable Sang Pur devenue Elle, l'irrévérencieuse.

« La pauvre fille Greengrass, depuis que sa sœur s'est mariée, elle est devenue folle ! Il paraît qu'elle est amoureuse du fils Malefoy qui est, justement, le mari de sa sœur ! Pauvre petite. C'est désolant. »

Désolant. Elle leur aurait craché à la gueule, à ces vieilles mégères, le soir où elle avait surpris cette conversation, lors de l'une des réceptions données par les Zabini.

Que lui restait-il, sinon une réputation piétinée, un cœur brisé et une famille ruinée ?

Et elle le haïssait tellement qu'elle buvait, encore et encore. Et on l'avait enfermée. Ses parents avaient ordonné qu'on l'enferme. Et pendant une année entière, elle avait du prendre des potions chaque jour, parler de ses problèmes chaque jour à des incompétents essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas chez elle.

Mais elle savait parfaitement ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. L'homme qu'elle aimait l'avait oublié et elle était incapable de lui pardonner cela.

Alors, quand tous la pensaient sur la voie de la guérison, enfermée dans une aile de Sainte-Mangouste, elle avait créé dans son esprit tous les rouages de sa future vengeance.

Et elle l'aimait tant, qu'elle avait fini par le haïr. Aussi, elle le détruirait. Elle le détruirait comme il l'avait détruite. Mais pas tout de suite, pas si tôt.

Il commençait à peine à connaître les joies de la paternité. Elle ne le voyait plus jamais, lors des réceptions mondaines données par leurs parents ou des amis de leurs parents, sans son affreux bambin dans les bras, ou accroché à sa jambe.

Elle pouvait voir dans ses yeux à quel point il chérissait cet enfant.

Les rouages dans son cerveau s'étaient activés rapidement : **Premièrement, lui enlever l'enfant**.

Et les années avaient passé. Elle avait vu Scorpius grandir, de loin, et sa sœur se renfermer sur elle-même. Et elle avait trouvé du soutien, là où elle n'aurait jamais cru en trouver.

Lors de son séjour à l'hôpital, peu de gens étaient venus la voir. Pansy était venue, quelques fois, mais elle avait bien senti qu'elle l'avait fait par obligation. Ses parents, bien sûr, étaient venus souvent, mais elle n'en pouvait plus de les entendre lui répéter que Drago l'avait rendue folle. Drago était venu, une fois, mais il n'avait pas parlé. Il l'avait simplement regardée en silence, scrutée comme il avait toujours la mauvaise habitude de le faire, et il était parti sans un regard en arrière.

Théodore était venu également, mais si rarement qu'elle n'aurait su dire combien de fois.

Ce n'était pas le cas de Blaise. Blaise était venu cinq jours par semaine pendant une année. Il avait été à ses côtés tous les jours, il l'avait écoutée déverser sa haine pour Drago tous les jours tant et si bien qu'il en était venu à se demander ce qu'il trouvait en lui qui en faisait un si bon ami. Elle s'était longuement demandé pourquoi il avait passé tant de temps à son chevet, puis la réponse lui avait paru évidente.

Blaise l'aimait. Il l'avait toujours aimée. Il n'aimait qu'elle et il n'aimerait jamais qu'elle.

Et les rouages de son cerveau avaient peaufiné peu à peu le plan qui mènerait l'homme qui l'avait trahie à sa perte : **Deuxièmement, utiliser son meilleur ami contre lui.**

Aveuglé par l'amour qu'elle prétendait lui porter en retour, Blaise avait obéi sagement au moindre de ses ordres.

Le temps avait passé encore et elle avait été lassée de toute cette comédie. Faire croire à Blaise qu'elle l'aimait l'épuisait, mais elle avait pourtant continué cette mascarade. Elle aurait besoin de lui, le moment voulu.

Elle avait ruminé sa vengeance longtemps, si longtemps qu'elle n'avait finalement pas agi. Elle avait regardé Scorpius continuer à grandir, Drago s'évertuer à cacher ses trop nombreuses maîtresses et Astoria dépérir.

Puis, était venu l'élément qui avait tout déclenché.

Un soir qu'elle était tranquillement installée sur son canapé avec Blaise, elle avait reçu un hibou et elle l'aurait reconnu entre mille, c'était celui de Drago.

Son cœur avait fait un bond dans sa poitrine, plein à nouveau d'un espoir qu'elle savait absurde. Elle s'était presque jetée sur l'animal pour lire la missive, et avait, en effet, déchanté.

Ce n'était pas Drago, qui lui écrivait, mais sa sœur, sa sœur qui lui demandait de venir immédiatement au Manoir, parce qu'elle devait lui parler d'une chose très importante.

Alors elle y avait été, priant Blaise de l'attendre chez lui.

Quand elle était arrivée, le Manoir était plongé dans un silence morne et inquiétant, bien semblable à celui qu'elle avait connu à l'époque de Voldemort. Astoria était dans le salon, simplement vêtue d'une courte nuisette, et elle tenait dans ses mains une épaisse liasse de papiers.

Daphné avait remarqué immédiatement les larmes dans ses yeux, mais la rancœur l'avait rendue aigre, si bien qu'elle fît mine de n'avoir rien vu. Elle s'était assise en silence à côté de sa sœur, qui avait reniflé bruyamment avant de lever les yeux.

Sans un mot, elle lui avait tendu les papiers qu'elle tenait entre ses mains. L'aînée s'en était saisi et ses yeux étaient tombés dessus. Mais seul un mot l'avait interpellée réellement : DIVORCE.

- Drago veut divorcer, avait murmuré Astoria, la voix chargée de sanglots. Ça fait déjà plusieurs mois, mais je ne l'avais pas pris au sérieux jusqu'à ce soir. Il va partir travailler à Poudlard, et il prend Scorpius avec lui.

Daphné n'avait pas répondu. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa sœur lui disait ça, à elle. Leurs relations n'avaient jamais été bonnes, mais elles l'étaient d'autant moins depuis ce qu'elle considérait comme une trahison.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ? avait-elle donc craché, acerbe.

- Tu avais raison, avait soufflé sa petite sœur. Je n'aurais jamais du essayer de m'immiscer entre vous. J'aurais du savoir qu'il ne m'aimerait jamais. Je suis tellement désolée, Daphné. Tu es ma sœur, et je n'ai pensé qu'à moi. J'ai fait passer mon bonheur avant le tien, pour au final me retrouver aussi malheureuse que toi. Si tu savais à quel point je suis désolée.

Daphné ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle avait senti cette colère sourde monter en elle, sentiment incontrôlable. Elle avait été impuissante face à la vigueur de sa rancœur et ses idéaux de vengeance l'avaient rejointe en un instant.

Et les rouages s'étaient activés à nouveau : **Troisièmement, se débarrasser du moindre obstacle.**

Astoria s'était perdue dans ses sanglots, si bien qu'elle n'avait pas vu sa sœur lever sa baguette vers elle. Ses larmes cessèrent brutalement de couler quand elle sentit la corde qui enserrait sa mâchoire.

Elle lança un regard paniqué à Daphné, avant de réaliser que le sortilège venait d'elle.

Aussitôt, elle cessa de se battre et elle laissa sa respiration se couper, ses poumons manquer d'air, ses yeux papillonner, son esprit vaciller.

- Tu m'as volé mon destin, avait craché son aînée. Tu m'as volé ma vie. Tout ça pour ça ?

Et elle sombra.

Debout face à elle, Daphné s'était senti soulagée. Elle n'avait ressenti aucune culpabilité. Elle s'était simplement débarrassée d'un fardeau comme on se débarrasse d'un insecte.

A présent, elle se sentait forte, puissante.

Elle n'était plus passive, elle ne regarderait plus les années passer sans rien faire. Elle allait agir, et sa vengeance serait terrible.

Forte de cette nouvelle conviction, elle avait monté les marches du manoir, prête à en découdre une bonne fois pour toutes.

Ce fut vers la chambre de Scorpius qu'elle se dirigea d'abord. Le petit garçon dormait paisiblement dans son lit, qui prenait la forme d'un wagon du Poudlard Express. Pendant un instant, elle avait été attendrie. Puis, elle s'était rappelée à quel point elle haïssait cet enfant, parce qu'il était le fruit d'une liaison qui aurait du être la sienne.

Ce petit garçon aurait du être le sien. Si la vie en avait décidé autrement, peut-être aurait-il eu les yeux bleus plutôt que gris, peut-être aurait-il moins ressemblé à Drago et un peu plus à elle.

Elle s'était assise au bord du lit, scrutant le moindre trait de ce visage enfantin, cherchant à comprendre en lui ce qu'elle n'avait jamais pu comprendre en son père. Mais il ne portait pas plus de réponse que celui qu'elle aimait désespérément.

Alors, sans un bruit, elle avait levé la baguette vers lui, prête à murmurer le sortilège qui lui serait fatal, mais elle avait hésité, une seconde à peine, et poussé un juron, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer.

Quand elle les avait rouverts, Scorpius la regardait en haussant un sourcil, somnolant toujours.

- Bonjour, tante Daphné, avait-il murmuré en se frottant les yeux.

- Salut.

- C'est l'heure de se lever ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi vous êtes dans ma chambre ? avait demandé Scorpius en haussant un sourcil, une expression qu'elle savait si semblable à celle de son père.

- Je réfléchissais.

- A quoi ?

- Au destin.

- Père dit toujours que le destin nous rattrape toujours, avait déclaré le petit blond malgré un évident défaut de prononciation. Il dit que si je fais des mauvaises choses, il m'arrivera des mauvaises choses plus tard.

- Ton père a raison, avait répondu Daphné, d'une voix morne et faible.

- Est-ce que vous avez fait des mauvaises choses, tante Daphné ?

La jeune femme n'avait pas répondu, perdue dans ses pensées. Drago avait-il seulement conscience du mal qu'il lui avait fait ? S'en voulait-il ? Y pensait-il, parfois ?

- Est-ce que ton père te parle de moi ? s'était-elle entendue murmurer.

Scorpius avait gratté son front, comme pour réfléchir, puis avait levé à nouveau ses yeux gris vers elle, et elle s'était sentie nauséeuse un instant.

- Non.

Et elle l'avait haï à nouveau. Si fort, si profondément qu'elle avait du serrer les poings pour ne rien montrer devant le petit garçon. Non, c'était trop simple de les tuer ainsi, dans leur sommeil.

Il allait souffrir, il allait tellement souffrir qu'elle pourrait voir les morceaux de son âme se déchirer. Elle voulait le voir pleurer, elle voulait qu'il implore son pardon.

- Oubliettes, avait-elle murmuré.

Et Scorpius s'était rallongé, le regard perdu dans le vide.

Elle avait quitté la chambre sans un bruit et s'était dirigé vers celle de Drago. Il dormait paisiblement. Tous les traits de son visage étaient détendus et il respirait régulièrement. Il lui aurait été si simple de le tuer maintenant. Personne n'aurait jamais su que c'était elle.

Mais elle voulait qu'il souffre au moins autant qu'elle avait souffert.

Elle lui avait caressé doucement les cheveux, ses doigts glissant entre les mèches. C'était une sensation qu'elle avait oublié.

- Si tu as fait des mauvaises choses, avait-elle susurré, il t'arrivera des mauvaises choses plus tard, Drago. C'est le destin. _Alea Jacta Est_.

Et elle était sortie de la chambre. Mais elle n'avait pas quitté le Manoir. Elle avait retrouvé le corps sans vie de sa sœur, avait sorti sa baguette et l'avait planté dans la peau lisse de son dos. Aussitôt, un filet d'encre en était sorti et les mots étaient venus s'y graver. Puis, elle avait maquillé le meurtre en suicide, et avait disparu.

Le lendemain, quand elle avait croisé Drago, alors qu'il discutait avec Potter, elle lui avait lancé le regard le plus noir de toute sa vie, mais il n'y avait pas prêté attention.

Le soir venu, Blaise lui était tombé dessus. Il était le seul à savoir qu'elle s'était rendue au Manoir Malefoy, la veille. Il avait hurlé pendant des heures et elle avait songé à le tuer pour être sûre qu'il ne parle pas, mais finalement, comme toujours, elle avait su le manipuler pour qu'il obéisse. Il l'aimait tant que lui faire faire ce qu'elle voulait était presque trop facile.

Et les jours avaient passé, encore. Elle avait l'impression que le temps se jouait d'elle sans arrêt. Elle avait passé des mois à chercher comment l'atteindre, maintenant qu'il se trouvait à Poudlard.

Elle avait commencé par des lettres, mais il n'avait pas eu l'air touché. Il n'avait pas cherché à comprendre et elle savait par Blaise qu'il sortait tout de même tous les samedis soirs avec ses amis, à Pré-au-Lard.

D'ailleurs, elle avait du assister, impuissante, à son rapprochement avec Potter et ses amis. Car elle y avait assisté, trouvant toujours un coin discret où on ne la verrait pas, se faisant invisible derrière une fenêtre ou camouflée par un sort.

Et elle avait vu, bien avant tous les autres, la façon dont il s'était rapproché d'Hermione Granger. Elle ne pouvait accepter une telle chose. Jamais elle ne pourrait accepter une telle chose, pas avec la Sang-de-Bourbe qui avait si longtemps été leur ennemie commune.

Pour lui faire mal, elle lui avait envoyé un article de journal, où on l'accusait d'être l'assassin d'Astoria, qu'elle avait paraphrasé d'une phrase assassine : _« J'espère que tu es fier de toi »_. Mais il n'en avait pas plus paru affecté, et il avait continué de se rapprocher de l'importune, sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Et puis, il y avait Pansy et Ron, aussi. Ceux qui étaient autrefois leurs ennemis étaient devenus plus que des amis. Avaient-ils oublié la haine qu'ils étaient censés se vouer ? Elle, non. Elle se souvenait encore de ce jour où Drago s'était battu avec Potter dans les toilettes. Elle avait haï Potter comme elle n'avait jamais haï personne. Et voilà qu'à présent, ils riaient ensemble joyeusement tous les samedis soirs autour d'une Bièraubeurre.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas l'accepter.

Un soir où elle était parvenue à s'infiltrer dans Poudlard, camouflée par un sort, elle les avait vus. Tous les deux. Ils étaient en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie et ils discutaient tranquillement. Mais elle avait parfaitement perçu le flirt qui se cachait derrière leurs mots. Et puis, la Sang-de-Bourbe s'était penchée vers lui pour l'embrasser et elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'intervenir, poussant l'un des gamins qui se cachait également dans le coin.

Elle avait pu l'empêcher ce soir-là.

Pas les suivants. Elle avait rapidement appris ce qui s'était passé entre eux, le soir du mariage d'un des autres abrutis de Gryffondor. Elle en était devenue folle, elle avait eu envie d'assassiner toute personne devant elle. Mais il n'y avait que Blaise, qui ne savait plus où se mettre face à sa colère et qui souffrait en silence de voir qu'elle réagissait de la sorte pour un homme qui n'était pas lui.

Sa colère ne s'était pas estompée durant l'été et Blaise n'avait rien pu y faire.

Et puis, elle avait appris que le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aurait lieu à Poudlard et tout lui avait semblé plus clair. Elle le tenait, le plan parfait.

Il n'avait pas été difficile d'attirer Chloé Paradis à Pré-au-Lard. Elle n'avait eu qu'à lui envoyer un hibou en prétendant être Drago, et le tour avait été joué.

Chloé avait rejoint Astoria et Daphné avait eu assez de cheveux pour tenir des mois, grâce au Polynectar.

Une semaine après la rentrée, elle vivait à Poudlard, proche de lui comme jamais elle ne l'avait été ces dernières années. Tout allait bien. Elle avait même pu profiter de lui à nouveau, quelques fois. Il lui avait fait l'amour, à elle, rien qu'à elle, même s'il pensait qu'elle était une autre.

Mais sa curiosité l'avait dépassée. Elle avait voulu savoir s'il l'avait oubliée, et il s'était renfermé à cet instant précis.

Et comme un parasite, Granger était revenue et il ne lui avait plus adressé un mot.

Alors, la suite de son plan avait été plus difficile à mettre en œuvre. Il lui avait fallu utiliser Blaise, lui qui avait toujours si peu de perdre la face et d'avouer toute l'histoire à Drago. Mais elle l'avait convaincue, usant de tous ses charmes, et il avait obéi. Comme toujours.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, dès qu'il eût déclaré ses faux sentiments au parasite qui écornait tous ses plans, Drago l'avait laissée. Et le soir même, elle en avait même profité pour glisser une potion dans son verre, mais Drago avait accouru pour la sauver, et Daphné s'était enfuie, plus furieuse que jamais.

Une fois encore, son plan avait fonctionné, mais uniquement temporairement. Pendant une courte période, elle avait pu à nouveau jouer le rôle de la Chloé candide, mais son aversion pour Scorpius et tout ce qu'il représentait lui avait été fatale et il lui avait hurlé dessus pendant de longues minutes, lui rappelant sans le savoir leur dernière dispute, le jour où il s'était marié.

Ces deux-là semblaient attirés l'un par l'autre comme des aimants. Quoiqu'elle fasse, quoique Blaise fasse, ils se retrouvaient toujours.

Pourtant, pendant deux mois, ils ne s'étaient plus vus qu'à peine et si peu touchés qu'elle avait senti l'espoir renaître à nouveau. Et elle n'avait rien eu à faire cette fois, personne à manipuler. Mais tout s'était vite effondré, encore.

Drago était venu un soir chez Blaise, avec son fils, la veille de l'anniversaire du petit. Elle, cachée derrière la porte du salon, avait écouté leur conversation du début à la fin.

Aussi, elle avait du subir en silence la longue litanie du blond, qui s'était évertué à dire à Blaise qu'il avait réalisé ses sentiments pour l'infâme Sang-de-Bourbe.

Et Blaise n'avait rien pu faire, rien pu dire, car Drago, cette fois, était déterminé à laisser leur amitié de côté. Pour elle.

Quand il était parti, à nouveau, sa rage avait été telle que le métis avait du s'enfuir pour retrouver son salon saccagé, au petit matin.

Elle avait donné ses ordres et, comme toujours, il avait obéi. Elle voulait que Drago souffre, qu'il soit aussi perdu qu'elle. Scorpius avait été une cible facile et idéale. Et Blaise avait obéi. La chevalière ensorcelée n'avait pas été évidente à trouver mais, comme prévu, Scorpius l'avait tant aimé qu'il ne l'avait plus quittée. Il avait été alors si simple de le blesser et de voir Drago demeurer impuissant.

Mais un nouveau problème s'était posé : Théodore. Comment cet abruti avait-il pu être assez intelligent pour comprendre que c'était lui, qui avait ensorcelé Scorpius ?

Par miracle, il n'avait rien dit de ses soupçons à Drago, car il savait qu'il l'aurait envoyé balader. Et il n'avait aucune preuve.

Mais il en avait cherché, des preuves et il en avait trouvé quand il les avait surpris, elle et Blaise, cachés dans une ruelle lors de leurs soirées à Pré-au-Lard. Et la Granger avait à nouveau débarqué, ruinant comme toujours ses espoirs de régler le problème.

Elle était parvenue à effacer une partie de la mémoire de Théodore, mais il demeurait suspicieux et il ne faudrait plus longtemps avant qu'il ne comprenne.

Il fallait qu'elle agisse. Et vite.

.

Les joues toujours ruisselantes, Drago observa avec horreur les cheveux blonds devenir bruns, les yeux bleus prendre une teinte plus foncée et, rapidement, Chloé ne fut plus qu'un vague souvenir.

Devant lui, agrippant Hermione par les cheveux, sa baguette pointée sur sa nuque tendue, se tenait Daphné, cette femme qu'il avait tant aimée.

Il avait l'impression que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve absurde, qu'il allait se réveiller, Hermione et Scorpius à ses côtés. Mais c'était bien réel, il le savait.

Le corps qui reposait toujours entre ses bras lui pesait bien trop lourd pour que ce ne soit pas réel.

- Daphné ? souffla-t-il, abattu mais surpris.

- N'aie pas l'air si étonné, Drago, gronda-t-elle d'une voix impérieuse. Qui voulais-tu que ce soit, sinon moi ? Personne ne te déteste autant que moi !

- Mais…

- Mais quoi ? Tu pensais que c'était mon père, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cet idiot n'aurait jamais eu le cran d'agir. Moi, si ! D'ailleurs, je peux remercier Blaise. Sans lui, je n'y serais jamais arrivée !

- Blaise ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Daphné, enfin…

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Dans la pénombre, le métis s'était avancé, dardant sur lui un regard affligé, un regard qui voulait dire « Pardon, mais je n'ai pas eu le choix ». Il menaçait Harry de sa baguette, mais il était évident qu'il y mettait moins de hargne que Daphné avec Hermione.

- Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas ? cracha-t-elle, acerbe. D'être abandonné par la personne en qui on a le plus confiance ? Tu souffres, mon pauvre Drago ? Mais tu n'as que ce que tu mérites !

Drago ne répondit pas, regardant, éberlué, la femme devant lui. Que restait-il de celle qu'il avait aimée ? L'avait-il détruite au point qu'elle devienne cette furie qui semblait s'amuser de la situation ?

Mais son fils était mort ! Il n'avait jamais mérité ça ! Il n'avait jamais rien fait pour ça !

- Tue-moi, murmura-t-il.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Daphné, perdant un instant de sa grandeur.

- Tue-moi, répéta Drago. Si je suis là, c'est parce que tu veux me tuer, n'est-ce pas ? Alors tue-moi. Mon fils est mort, je n'ai aucune raison de me battre.

- Drago, ce n'est pas… voulut crier Hermione.

Mais à peine avait-elle ouvert la bouche que Daphné lui avait jeté un Doloris. Impuissant, Drago déposa soigneusement au sol le corps de Scorpius, avant de se précipiter vers elle, alors qu'elle hurlait de douleur.

- Pas. Ce. Que. Tu. Crois, articula-t-elle, entre deux cris de souffrance.

- Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Tais-toi, sale garce ! gronda Daphné, lançant un sort pour qu'il s'éloigne d'elle.

Il heurta violemment le mur, et celui-ci lui sembla moins dur qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il avait échoué à côté de la cheminée et le feu ne semblait pas diffuser la moindre chaleur.

Aussitôt, il comprit.

Fronçant les sourcils, il se leva et lança un regard noir en direction de son ancienne amante.

- Ce n'est pas vrai, déclara Drago d'une voix glaciale. Tout cela n'est qu'une illusion.

Et comme par magie, le décor sembla prendre vie autour de lui, et très vite, la cheminée, le tapis, le canapé et le corps inerte de son fils disparurent pour ne laisser place qu'au capharnaüm habituel de la Salle sur Demande. Un nuage de fumée noire vola au-dessus de leur tête et la créature flotta un instant sous leurs yeux, avant de disparaître à travers la salle. C'était l'une des créatures qui devaient servir à la prochaine épreuve du tournoi.

Seuls demeurèrent Daphné, Blaise, Harry et Hermione.

- Où est-il ? gronda Drago. Où est mon fils ?

Il scrutait de tous les côtés, maintenant que l'illusion de son cadavre avait disparu, mais il ne voyait nulle part la chevelure blonde si semblable à la sienne.

Furieuse que son illusion ait duré si peu de temps, Daphné avait abandonné Hermione pour s'approcher de lui d'un pas vif.

- Endoloris ! hurla-t-elle, mais le sort sembla ricocher sur lui.

Elle fut désarçonnée, trop surprise pour réagir et il en profita pour se jeter sur elle, dans une colère noire. Plaquée contre le sol, elle tenta de se débattre mais il la maintenait fermement, ses doigts se refermant autour de sa gorge fine.

- Est-ce que c'est comme ça que tu as tué Astoria ? murmura-t-il d'une voix froide. Ou as-tu utilisé ta baguette, lâche comme tu es ?

Elle ne répondit pas, car le souffle commençait à lui manquer. Blaise avait tenté d'intervenir pour la sauver, mais son moment d'inattention lui avait fallu un coup de poing par Harry, qui avait pu récupérer sa baguette et le menaçait à présent, tout en allant s'occuper d'Hermione, qui se réveillait doucement.

- Où est mon fils ? cracha Drago alors que les couleurs quittaient peu à peu son visage.

- Va en Enfer, gronda Daphné, les larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles.

- Tu m'accompagnes ? susurra-t-il d'une voix menaçante, serrant de plus belle ses doigts autour de sa gorge. Où est mon fils ?

- Drago, lâche-la ! s'écria Blaise qui, paniqué, observait la scène depuis l'endroit où Harry l'obligeait à rester.

- Où est mon fils ? hurla-t-il.

- Il est à l'autre bout de la salle, répondit le métis d'une voix tremblante. Près de l'endroit où se trouvait l'Armoire à Disparaître. Je t'en supplie, laisse-la ! Tu es en train de la tuer !

Drago releva les yeux vers Blaise, puis les baissa à nouveau vers le visage d'une blancheur cadavérique de Daphné et, doucement, il relâcha la pression. Elle se mit à tousser, prenant de grandes bouffées d'air pour remplir ses poumons.

Hermione était partie en courant à travers la Salle sur Demande, criant à intervalles réguliers le prénom de Scorpius.

- Harry, passe-moi ma baguette.

D'un mouvement méfiant, pointant toujours Blaise de la sienne, le survivant vint lui tendre la baguette qu'il avait récupérée également et Drago se redressa, attrapant Daphné par le bras pour l'obliger à faire de même.

- J'aurais du te tuer quand j'en avais l'occasion, cracha-t-elle.

- Trop bête que tu ne sois qu'une lâche, rétorqua-t-il.

- Tu mérites tout cela ! hurla-t-elle, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Et Astoria le méritait aussi !

- Non ! cria Drago à son tour. Astoria ne méritait pas ça ! Elle était une bien meilleure personne que toi !

- C'est faux ! Elle ne t'aimait même pas, elle voulait juste ton nom ! Moi, je t'aimais ! Et tu m'as abandonnée ! Tu as oublié tout ce que l'on avait vécu en un claquement de doigt !

- Non, c'est toi qui as piétiné notre relation quand tu as accepté d'épouser Théodore, pour l'honneur de ta foutue famille ! Et c'est encore toi qui as préféré sombrer plutôt que d'essayer de tourner la page ! Et c'est encore toi qui es assez stupide pour croire que je ne m'en suis jamais voulu ! Bien sûr que je m'en suis voulu, sombre idiote ! J'ai regretté pendant des mois et des années la façon dont je t'avais fait souffrir et de n'avoir pas su mettre ma fierté de côté ! Je t'ai aimé bien longtemps après notre séparation ! Bien sûr que je m'en suis voulu et non, je n'ai jamais oublié que je t'ai aimée un jour !

- Alors pourquoi n'es-tu jamais revenu ? hurla Daphné, les larmes dévalant ses joues creusées par les années de chagrin.

- Parce que je ne t'aimais plus ! répondit Drago sur le même ton. J'aimais un souvenir. J'aimais celle qui tu avais été, pas la misérable chose que tu es devenue ! Pas la traînée qui venait me faire des avances dès qu'Astoria avait le dos tourné ! Pas celle que j'ai en face de moi à cet instant !

Elle lui asséna une gifle monumentale de sa main libre et il fut obligé de lâcher la prise qu'il avait sur son bras à cause de la violence du choc. Elle en profita pour lui arracher sa baguette des mains et, en un éclair, elle l'avait pointée sur lui.

- Sectumsempra, prononça-t-elle.

- Avada Kedavra ! tonna une voix, bien plus forte que la sienne.

Et Drago assista, impuissant et éberlué, à ce spectacle macabre. En une seconde, la vie, la rage, le chagrin accumulé, le poids des années, quittèrent ces yeux bleus dans lesquels il s'était si souvent perdu, autrefois et Daphné s'effondra, sa baguette échouant sur le sol dans un bruit sourd.

Il entendit vaguement Blaise hurler, il eut une vision floue de longs cheveux blonds et du visage voilé d'inquiétude de son père qui se penchait vers lui, il sentit obscurément la main chaude d'Hermione se glisser dans la sienne.

Par contre, il distingua parfaitement les paroles de son fils. Son fils, vivant et entier, qui s'était jeté sur lui.

- Papa, tu te réveilles ? Tu avais promis qu'on irait à Honeydukes !

* * *

><p>Voilà, comme vous avez pu le constater, je ne suis pas un monstre sans cœur.<p>

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Je ne pourrais pas publier l'épilogue avant lundi, et je m'en excuse d'avance, mais il sera là lundi à la première heure !

Si vous n'avez pas tout compris à ce chapitre (ce qui est possible, parce que je dois admettre que j'ai l'esprit assez tordu), je serais ravie de répondre à vos questions, sauf, bien sûr, celles dont vous aurez la réponse dans l'épilogue.

Un immense merci à vous tous & toutes qui lisaient cette fiction et y prenaient du plaisir (ou pas, on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde !).

Je vous embrasse fort mes petits bouts,  
>L.<p>

Ps : Une review et vous pourrez venir me faire vos excuses pour m'avoir menacé dans le chapitre précédent alors que je suis finalement super gentille !


	35. Epilogue : Dénouer le mystère

**Bonne lecture mes petites poules, on se retrouve en bas.**

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

**Pompei** : Merci beaucoup pour la review et pour m'avoir suivie :).

**C. Margera** : Va pour Honeydukes ! Merci de m'avoir suivie :).

**Anioul** : Merci beaucoup :).

**London123 **: La scène précédente entre Théo et Blaise était uniquement dans le but de vous perturber davantage avec le dénouement final :). Merci beaucoup pour ta fidélité depuis le début, j'ai beaucoup aimé lire tes reviews :).

**Aurélie** : Merci beaucoup. Et future fiction il y aura !

**Eva** : Merci de m'avoir prévenue pour le faux plagiat ^^. Même si c'était une fausse alerte, parce que je ne vais que très peu sur Skyrock, alors je ne saurais vraiment remarquer ce genre de choses :). J'ai visité ton blog, et je trouve tes montages magnifiques, soit dit en passant ! Bref, merci beaucoup pour la review :).

**Mia Granger-Malefoy** : Merci beaucoup !

**Mava** : Merci beaucoup :). Pour tes questions, ce fera partie de ce que je laisse à votre imaginaire :).

**Savii** : Non, je ne savais pas depuis le début que j'allais ranger Blaise du côté de Daphné, j'ai longuement hésité avec Théo avant de me décider :). Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Bee** : Merci beaucoup :).

**Iris** : Ta réponse est dans l'épilogue ;).

**Byuul** : Merci pour tes reviews. Je m'excuse de t'avoir bouleversée comme ceci, mais au moins, ta review m'aura fait rire (finalement, je suis peut-être un peu un monstre sans cœur). Scorpius te dit de repasser dans quelques années pour la demande en mariage (dans le cas contraire, ça porterait un nom que je ne préfère pas donner sur mon innocente fiction !). Sinon, tu n'es pas bizarre, tu fais juste preuve de plus d'empathie que la plupart des gens :). Un grand merci pour ta fidélité.

**Ivy** : Ahaha, je suis contente de voir que certaines de mes lectrices n'ont pas complètement oublié le pauvre Mimon :). Merci à toi.

**Minnie 35** : Merci beaucoup :).

**Fa** : Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ma fiction t'ait plu ! :)

**Looklook** : Merci beaucoup !

**Millions** : Ça a bien marché, je t'ai envoyé les documents, réponds-moi pour me dire si ça a bien marché :). Sinon, merci beaucoup pour la review, et ta fidélité de longue date ! :).

**Megane** : Un grand merci pour cette loooongue review (et les précédentes !). Je suis vraiment contente que ma fiction t'ait plu, et j'espère que tu parviendras à finir la tienne ;). Pour ce qui est de tes commentaires, je suis contente d'avoir pu te faire tourner un peu en bourrique, puisque c'était le but et désolée pour la "réconciliation express" ! :).

**Que Merlin et JKR vous bénissent, revieuweurs anonymes de mon cœur !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 35<strong>

**Epilogue : Dénouer le mystère**

La mine renfrognée, les poings serrés dans son dos, Théodore faisait les cent pas. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines qu'il se doutait de quelque chose et il n'avait rien fait, rien dit. Et voilà où ils en étaient aujourd'hui.

Drago était à l'hôpital, Daphné était morte, Blaise et Lucius étaient à Azkaban.

C'était un véritable capharnaüm et c'était de sa faute. Il n'aurait jamais du chercher de preuves, il aurait du parler à Drago dès qu'il avait commencé à avoir des soupçons, et tout aurait été différent.

Il donna un violent coup de pied dans la malheureuse chaise qui se trouvait dans le couloir et Hermione sursauta violemment, manquant de réveiller Scorpius qui dormait dans ses bras.

- Ça va être encore long ? gronda-t-il, à bout de nerfs. Ils avaient dit qu'ils viendraient vite nous voir pour nous dire où ils en étaient ! Ça fait plus de trois heures qu'on attend ici sans rien faire ! Je vais finir par devenir fou !

- Calme-toi, exhorta Hermione. Tu vas réveiller Scorpius.

- Et tous les autres patients en même temps, marmonna Harry.

Théodore lui lança un regard noir, ainsi qu'à Hermione, puis poussa un profond soupir.

- Je vais fumer, annonça-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Il marchait d'un pas vif et assuré, mais dans son esprit, c'était l'exact opposé. Il se sentait perdu. Blaise, leur ami, leur frère, les avait trahis pour une raison qu'il ne comprenait pas et la seule personne qui lui restait, la seule qui avait toujours cru en lui, était entre la vie et la mort et ils n'avaient pas la moindre nouvelle. Il allait probablement faire un meurtre si les choses ne changeaient pas.

Cette pensée lui sembla davantage convaincante quand, arrivant à l'entrée de Sainte-Mangouste pour fumer, il vit la horde de journalistes qui attendait devant.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et décida que c'était à lui de le faire, Drago n'en aurait jamais la force – s'il s'en sortait.

Aussitôt qu'il eût mis un pied dehors, il fut assailli par une dizaine d'entre eux. Il alluma calmement sa cigarette et posa ses yeux orageux sur eux.

- Je vais répondre à vos questions, mais laissez-moi de l'air ou je rentre immédiatement.

Les journalistes semblèrent prendre sa menace en considération, car ils s'éloignèrent de quelques pas. Théodore tira une grande bouffée de sa cigarette et retint difficilement un profond soupir.

- Je vous écoute.

- Que s'est-il passé ? attaqua aussitôt l'une d'entre eux.

- C'est une question un peu vague, rétorqua Théodore.

- Monsieur Malefoy va-t-il s'en sortir ? reprit un autre.

- Je ne suis pas médicomage, soupira le brun. Posez-moi des questions auxquelles je peux répondre.

- Comment va son fils ? s'enquit une petite dame devant lui.

Elle ne portait de micro, ni même de calepin. C'était juste une vieille dame qui semblait réellement inquiète de l'avenir d'une personne qu'elle ne connaissait même pas. Théodore se permit de lui adresser un semblant de sourire.

- Scorpius va bien, répondit-il. Il se repose actuellement. Il dort.

- Est-il vrai que Lucius Malefoy a tué Daphné Greengrass ?

Théodore poussa un nouveau sourire, perdant le demi-sourire qui s'était emparé de ses lèvres.

- Lucius a simplement sauvé la vie de son fils et par la même celle de son petit-fils, ce que n'importe lequel d'entre vous aurait fait dans la même situation.

- Et qu'en est-il de Blaise Zabini ? Pourquoi est-il à Azkaban lui aussi ?

Le visage du brun se ferma encore davantage et il lança un regard noir à l'homme qui avait posé la question et qui le regardait avec le regard avide des journalistes à scandales.

- Pardon, souffla une petite voix. Laissez-moi passer, excusez-moi. Pardon.

Il fronça les sourcils, alors qu'une petite rouquine se faufilait entre les gens pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Il eut un sourire tendre en voyant Hannah arriver devant lui. Elle était à peine coiffée, pas maquillée et habillée à la va-vite comme en témoignaient les boutons de son chemisier mal agencés.

- Je suis venue aussi vite que j'ai pu, dit-elle, essoufflée, en se postant face à lui. Drago va bien ? Et toi, tu tiens le coup ?

Il ne répondit pas mais quelque chose en lui le poussa à se baisser pour capturer ses lèvres d'un baiser tendre, presque amoureux. Les journalistes autour d'eux commencèrent à s'exciter mais, déjà, il libérait ses lèvres.

- Merci d'être venue, souffla-t-il. Viens, rentrons.

Il lâcha sa cigarette, qui disparut dans une nuée d'étincelles avant d'atteindre le sol, et la prit par la taille pour regagner le hall de l'hôpital. Ils avaient à peine ouvert la porte qu'ils entendirent une voix hurler derrière l'attroupement de journalistes.

- Non mais vous allez dégager le chemin, bande d'empotés ! Vous ne voyez pas qu'on essaie de rentrer ?

- Ma chérie, calme-toi. Laissez-nous passer, s'il vous plaît.

- Non Ron, je ne me calme pas ! Mon meilleur ami est à l'hôpital et cette bande d'abrutis ne veut même pas me laisser rentrer ! Quelle bande de mufles !

Pansy parvint finalement à s'en extirper et aussitôt qu'elle aperçut Théodore, elle lui sauta dessus, l'attrapant par le col.

- Où est Drago ? gronda-t-elle, menaçante.

- Rentrons, soupira le brun en levant les yeux au ciel.

Et sous les exclamations des journalistes, ils s'exécutèrent, Ron sur les talons.

.

- Hermione, je suis vraiment désolée de n'avoir pas pu venir plus tôt. Quand j'ai reçu ton hibou, Ron et moi étions en Ecosse pour son stupide match de Quidditch et avec les réseaux de Portoloin, nous n'avons pas pu venir plus tôt !

Pour toute réponse, Hermione sourit doucement à Pansy, tandis que Ron ronchonnait dans un coin qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'elle n'avait qu'à passer ses nerfs sur les membres du ministère écossais.

- Comment va Drago ? reprit Pansy.

- Nous ne savons pas, soupira Hermione. Ça fait plus de trois heures qu'ils l'ont emmené et nous n'avons pas de nouvelles !

L'ancienne Serpentard poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil à côté d'elle. Pendant un long moment, personne ne parla, chacun écoutant en silence le tic-tac de l'horloge qui trônait au bout du couloir, semblant leur rappeler que leurs jambes s'étaient engourdies à force d'attendre.

- En fait, où est Blaise ? lâcha Pansy au bout d'un moment. Il ne devrait pas être ici avec nous, pour attendre que Drago sorte ?

A nouveau, le silence s'installa, cette fois dur et solennel. Théodore, Harry, Ginny, Narcissa et Hermione se regardèrent du coin de l'œil, semblant demander à chacun qui aurait le courage d'expliquer cette histoire. Poussant un profond soupir, Hermione se décida à le faire. Après tout, elle n'en était qu'à sa quatrième fois de la journée, après Narcissa, les Aurors, les médicomages et Théodore. Elle n'était plus à une fois près.

.

- Hermione ? Hermione ?

La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les cligna plusieurs fois pour voir où elle était. Elle soupira en reconnaissant les couloirs sombres de Sainte-Mangouste. La nuit était désormais tombée et, à ses côtés, Théodore et Narcissa s'étaient assoupis. Pansy et Ron n'étaient plus là et Harry et Ginny étaient partis quelques heures plus tôt pour s'occuper de leurs enfants.

La voix ne venait donc d'aucun d'entre eux mais de Scorpius qui, debout face à elle, semblait tout à fait réveillé.

- Oui mon chéri ?

- Il est où Papa ? demanda le petit blond.

Hermione sentit une douleur enserrer son cœur et elle passa une main sur son visage, lasse.

Scorpius avait les cheveux ébouriffés et ses vêtements étaient encore tâchés du sang de son père, quand il s'était jeté sur lui juste avant que Drago ne s'évanouisse.

Ses yeux gris étaient remplis de l'innocence des enfants.

- Ton papa est en train d'être soigné, mon cœur, répondit-elle.

- A cause de Tante Daphné ? demanda Scorpius.

Hermione soupira, hochant mollement la tête.

- Pourquoi Tante Daphné elle est devenue méchante ? reprit le petit garçon. Elle m'aimait pas trop, mais elle était pas méchante, et là, elle est devenue méchante. Elle est venue me chercher avec Tonton Blaise, et même qu'ils ont fait du mal à Mimon parce qu'il voulait pas que j'aille avec eux. Mimon, il va bien ? Et après, ils m'ont mis tout seul dans un coin de la grande salle qui fait peur, et y avait bien de petits machins bleus qui tournaient autour de moi ! Et ils arrêtaient pas de me tirer les cheveux, eux aussi ils étaient méchants ! Et après, je t'ai entendu crier !

- Et est-ce que tu vas bien, Scorpius ? demanda Hermione d'une voix douce.

Pour toute réponse, le petit garçon haussa les épaules, dans une expression d'indifférence digne de la famille Malefoy.

- Quand je serais grand et que je connaîtrais des sorts, j'y retournerai et je détruirai tous les machins bleus !

- Les « machins bleus » sont des lutins de Cornouailles et ils ne sont pas méchants, ils voulaient juste te faire une farce. Ils ne t'ont pas fait mal ?

Scorpius fit non de la tête.

- Et Blaise et Daphné non plus ?

- Non, répondit-il. Même que Daphné elle voulait, mais Tonton Blaise il a refusé. Ils se sont disputés, mais après, ben il y a eu du bruit et Daphné a dit « ils arrivent », et ils sont partis en courant !

- Madame Malefoy ?

Machinalement, Hermione leva les yeux vers le médicomage qui se tenait face à elle, un calepin entre les mains.

- Granger, corrigea-t-elle, presque paniquée. C'est Mademoiselle Granger !

- Oh, vous êtes Hermione, n'est-ce pas ? Monsieur Malefoy a dit vouloir vous parler, dit-il. Vous aussi, jeune homme, ajouta l'homme en baissant les yeux vers Scorpius.

- Il est réveillé ? s'exclama Hermione, au bord des larmes. Et il va bien ?

- Beaucoup de repos et il sera comme neuf dans une semaine, répondit le médicomage, un sourire amical aux lèvres. Chambre trois cent quatre.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire éblouissant, prit Scorpius dans ses bras, avant de se précipiter vers la chambre indiquée. Jamais les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste ne lui avaient paru si longs que ce soir-là. Finalement, elle arriva devant la chambre et ouvrit la porte à la volée.

Drago était assis dans son lit, regardant par la fenêtre.

Quand la porte s'ouvrit, il tourna les yeux vers eux et eut un large sourire en les voyant. Et ce sourire, Hermione l'aurait reconnu entre mille. C'était le même qu'elle avait vu, un jour, dans la Pensine. Un sourire éblouissant, dévoilant deux rangées de dents blanches étincelantes.

Un sourire heureux, soulagé, plein d'un espoir nouveau.

.

**Onze ans plus tard**.

Allongé sur son lit, les bras derrière la tête, Scorpius Malefoy réfléchissait, se mordillant la lèvre. C'était une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait attrapé en fréquentant un peu trop Hermione Granger.

Ses lèvres étaient constamment sèches et quand il était stressé, il les mordait, parfois jusqu'au sang. Il ne la remerciait pas pour cela, mais il le faisait pour un tas d'autres choses.

- Scorpius ! tonna la voix de son père, un étage plus bas. On n'attend plus que toi !

Le blond se leva, lissa sa chemise bleue marine et sortit de sa chambre, traînant un peu des pieds.

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si blasé ? demanda Hermione en prenant son visage dans ses mains, fronçant les sourcils d'inquiétude.

- Je vais bien, répondit Scorpius en souriant.

- Tu n'as pas envie d'aller chez les Potter ? reprit la brune, pas rassurée pour une mornille.

- Mais si, pourquoi je n'en aurais pas envie ?

- Laisse tomber, intervint Drago, un sourire au coin des lèvres. Scorpius a juste peur de se retrouver face à Jude et de ne pas être capable d'aligner deux phrases correctes comme la dernière fois !

- Papa ! protesta l'intéressé, rougissant furieusement.

- Quoi ? Au moins, je dois admettre que tu as bon goût, tu n'es pas un Malefoy pour rien, mon fils !

- Cesse de tout ramener à ton nom de famille, le gronda Hermione. Et comment ça il a bon goût, tu la trouves jolie, Jude ?

- Pour une adolescente qui a vingt ans de moins que moi, oui, répondit Drago en riant. Mais j'ai surtout dit que les Malefoy avaient bon goût, ce qui vaut aussi pour toi. Et par ailleurs, je te rappelle que c'est aussi ton nom de famille !

Hermione sourit, levant les yeux au ciel et le frappa à l'épaule.

- N'essaie pas de te rattraper avec des flatteries inutiles.

Drago eut un nouveau sourire et se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser tendrement.

- Beurk ! s'écria une petite voix presque aussitôt.

Ils se séparèrent et baissèrent les yeux vers la petite brune aux grands yeux gris qui les regardaient, l'air écœurée.

- C'est dégoûtant ! ajouta-t-elle en pointant ses parents du doigt.

Scorpius éclata de rire, et l'attrapa par les aisselles, la portant contre son torse.

- Désolée de te l'apprendre, ma Lyra chérie, mais quand tu seras grande, tu feras ça aussi avec ton amoureux !

- Certainement pas, le coupa Drago.

- Non, moi mon amoureux ce sera Papa ! déclara joyeusement la petite fille.

- Bonne fille, répondit son père en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

Hermione éclata de rire, levant les yeux au ciel, tandis que Scorpius soupirait.

- A une époque, c'était moi le préféré, souffla-t-il, un air faussement exaspéré sur le visage.

- Bon, allons-y ! Nous allons être en retard et je ne donne pas cher de notre peau !

Drago hocha la tête et, rapidement, ils transplanèrent tous les quatre, atterrissant directement dans le jardin des Potter. Scorpius posa immédiatement sa petite sœur au sol et celle-ci partit en courant vers une petite blonde, la fille de Neville et Luna, et un grand rouquin, le fils de George et Angelina. De son côté, il se dirigea vers Albus et James qui riaient aux éclats, avachis sous un pommier.

A leurs côtés, se tenaient Jude et Olivia. Olivia était la petite amie de James depuis plusieurs années maintenant, c'était une Serdaigle dont il était tombé fou amoureux lors d'un match de Quidditch à Poudlard quand il était –justement- tombé de son balai et qu'elle était venue voir s'il allait bien.

Jude était sa meilleure amie et toutes deux passaient les vacances chez les Potter. Jude était jolie. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux verts incandescents qui le laissaient parfois pantois. Elle était à Gryffondor, contrairement à lui qui, bien évidemment, avait atterri à Serpentard, au grand bonheur de son grand-père. Et par-dessus tout, elle ne le supportait pas.

Et d'après ce qu'on lui avait raconté, leur histoire ressemblait beaucoup à celle de son père et de celle qui partageait sa vie, alors il ne perdait pas espoir de lui faire changer d'avis un jour.

Le problème qui persistait était que face à elle, sa timidité refaisait immanquablement surface et qu'il était incapable de formuler deux phrases sans se mettre à l'insulter copieusement, parce que c'était la seule façon dont il arrivait à communiquer avec elle.

Mais ce jour-là, Jude était plus belle qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu et il se promit d'agir de façon civilisée. Ses cheveux bruns étaient noués d'un ruban vert – « Une provocation » pensa-t-il – et elle était légèrement maquillée. Très légèrement, certes, mais assez pour qu'il le remarque.

- Scorp' ! s'exclama Albus. T'étais où, bordel ?

- Chez moi, répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel. Je viens d'arriver.

- Où est ma petite Lyra ? s'enquit aussitôt James avec un sourire presque paternel.

- Plus loin, avec Fred et Evy. Mais je suis désolée de te le dire, elle vient de décider tout à l'heure que son amoureux serait mon père. Tu as perdu toutes tes chances.

- Chouette, intervint Olivia. Je ne me ferais pas jeter pour une petite fille de quatre ans !

Scorpius eut un sourire en coin et il s'assit avec eux, se positionnant stratégiquement juste à la gauche de Jude, qui lui jeta un regard en biais. Il lui sourit doucement, s'exhortant mentalement de ne pas dire de bêtises. Aussi, il préféra se taire et savoura son doux parfum d'agrumes qui parvenait jusqu'à ses narines.

.

- Papa ! s'écria une jeune femme en s'engouffrant dans les bras de Théodore.

Celui-ci sourit et serra Ambre contre son torse. Ses cheveux commençaient ça et là à devenir gris, mais ses mèches brunes possédaient l'exacte même teinte que ceux longs de sa fille.

- Je ne savais pas que tu viendrais ! s'exclama Ambre en l'embrassant sur la joue, avant d'aller faire de même avec sa mère.

- Eh bien, Harry m'a invité, répondit-il. Alors, je suis venu.

Harry n'avait jamais pardonné à Théodore son aventure avec sa femme. Il avait pardonné Ginny, même si cela avait été difficile, mais il n'avait jamais pu se résoudre à en faire de même avec son ancien amant, même s'il était désormais marié également.

Il tolérait néanmoins désormais sa présence. Quand il y avait des réunions comme celle-ci, il l'invitait et, la plupart du temps, Théodore venait. Ils ne se parlaient pour ainsi dire jamais, et Théodore évitait également soigneusement Ginny, et cette indifférence cordiale et mutuelle convenait à tous.

Quant à Ambre, l'histoire avait été compliquée. Après la mort de Daphné, l'emprisonnement de Blaise et l'hospitalisation de Drago, Pansy avait pris conscience d'une chose. Ambre aurait besoin d'un père, d'un vrai père, de la même façon que Scorpius avait besoin de Drago.

Aussi, quelques jours plus tard, accompagnée de Ron qui lui avait donné le courage nécessaire, elle était allée le voir et lui avait tout avoué.

Elle lui avait rappelé ces quelques jours avant la Bataille Finale, qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, avec Blaise, attendant des nouvelles de Drago. Tous deux s'étaient rapprochés pour finalement faire l'amour. Mais Pansy avait bien senti que ce n'était pas là un moyen de lui montrer un amour qu'elle n'espérait plus, mais seulement une façon de libérer son esprit des méandres de la guerre. Alors elle lui avait effacé à la mémoire le lendemain matin, priant pour qu'il ne se rappelle jamais d'aucun détail.

La nouvelle lui avait été difficile à digérer et pendant plusieurs mois, il n'avait plus adressé un mot à Pansy, ni à toutes les personnes qui étaient au courant de ce secret sans ne lui avoir rien dit.

Et puis, un jour, il avait débarqué chez Pansy et Ron – qui avaient emménagé ensemble quelques temps après – et avait demandé à voir Ambre. Elle n'était pas plus brillante qu'une autre à l'école, pas plus belle non plus, mais elle l'avait fait rire. Ambre avait un franc parler qu'elle tenait assurément de sa mère et, à défaut d'avoir pu un jour tomber amoureux de Pansy, il était tombé amoureux de sa fille.

Et tout était rentré dans l'ordre, naturellement.

Pourtant, les choses avaient été compliquées pour tout le monde, après les tragiques moments dans la Salle sur Demande.

Harry avait du intervenir en faveur de Lucius pour le faire libérer et la chose n'avait pas été aisée. On l'avait accusé de profiter de son statut de Ministre et, dans un sens, ça avait un peu été le cas. Il avait du expliquer à tous ce qu'il avait vu, la scène à laquelle il avait assisté et pourquoi il avait été absolument indispensable que Lucius agisse de la sorte.

Les plus durs à convaincre avaient bien entendu été les parents de Daphné. D'abord, ils n'avaient rien voulu croire, hurlant la culpabilité de Drago à qui voulait l'entendre. Pour les faire taire, il avait fallu leur montrer les souvenirs de chacun des protagonistes. Quand ils avaient compris ce que leur fille avait fait à sa cadette, ils avaient simplement fui, le plus loin possible. Les États-Unis leur avaient semblé la patrie idéale pour oublier leurs vies brisées.

Personne ne les avait plus jamais revus.

- Drago ?

Le blond sursauta, quittant des yeux sa fille, qui jouait dans le jardin et se tourna vers Hermione, qui lui tendait un verre de champagne.

Il l'attrapa avec un léger sourire, un peu faux, mais elle ne commenta pas.

Au fond d'elle, Hermione savait qu'il n'avait jamais pu se pardonner toute cette histoire. Parfois, la nuit, elle l'entendait murmurer dans son sommeil le prénom des personnes qu'il avait perdues. Cela incluait Daphné.

Elle s'y était résolue depuis longtemps déjà. Il l'avait aimée, follement, avec la passion des jeunes âmes. Et elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour cela.

Elle savait qu'à présent, elle était seule à posséder son cœur et que Daphné n'était plus qu'un souvenir.

Mais quand elle le voyait ainsi, le regard perdu dans le vague, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il pensait à elle, s'il regrettait encore, s'il s'en voulait toujours.

Elle enroula sa taille de ses bras et appuya sa joue contre son épaule. De sa main libre, il lui caressa doucement le dos et il embrassa ses cheveux dont quelques mèches toujours rebelles venaient chatouiller sa nuque.

- A quoi pensais-tu ? murmura-t-elle, s'assurant qu'aucun de leurs amis ne pouvaient entendre leur conversation.

- A Blaise, répondit-il sur le même ton.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, surprise. Il ne parlait plus jamais de ce meilleur ami qui l'avait trahi par amour. Un amour malsain et non partagé, certes, mais un amour tout de même.

Les quelques fois où elle avait tenté de l'évoquer, au cours des années, il s'était simplement enfui, contournant la discussion.

Une fois, Scorpius lui avait posé une question sur son parrain disparu du jour au lendemain, et Drago l'avait longuement disputé, avant de fuir à nouveau.

Blaise avait passé huit années à Azkaban, avant d'être libéré. Dès sa sortie, il avait envoyé une lettre à Drago pour s'excuser, mais elle avait fini dans le feu, comme les suivantes. Et puis, il avait du se lasser, car ils n'avaient plus rien reçus et aucun d'eux n'avait su ce qu'il était advenu de Blaise Zabini.

- Penses-tu qu'il regrette, aujourd'hui ? demanda Drago, observant dehors Lyra qui riait aux éclats alors que James venait d'arriver en courant vers elle et la faisant désormais tourner dans ses bras, comme un avion.

- Je pense qu'il regrettait déjà bien avant aujourd'hui, répondit-elle en embrassant son épaule.

Il y eut un long silence. Les yeux toujours posés sur l'horizon, Drago réfléchissait.

Il n'avait rien à regretter, après tout. Certes, sa vie avait été compliquée et semée d'embûches mais il était heureux, à présent.

Il avait des enfants merveilleux, une femme aimante, des amis exceptionnels, des parents un peu vieux jeu mais extraordinaires.

Finalement, le destin avait fini par arrêter de se jouer de lui. Et il n'avait plus peur désormais de ce qu'il lui réservait.

.

_Qui satis expectat, prospera cuncta videt._

_« Nous aurons le destin que nous aurons mérité. » Albert Einstein._

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'est la fin...<em>

_Je suis vraiment triste de mettre un point final à cette fiction, mais également très heureuse, puisque cela veut dire que je vais pouvoir passer à autre chose !  
><em>

_Je sais que certaines questions restent sans réponse, mais c'est voulu, parce que je pense que dans toute histoire, il faut laisser une part à l'imagination. Aussi, vous êtes libres de décider avec qui ce cher Théo a fini par se marier :)._

_Pour les nombreuses personnes qui m'ont posé la question : Non, je n'arrête pas d'écrire. J'ai une mini-fiction et une beaucoup plus longue qui sont en préparation et que je posterai bientôt.  
>Je posterai d'abord la plus courte, pour pouvoir avancer davantage sur l'autre !<em>

_Je tenais à vous toutes (je doute sérieusement du pourcentage d'hommes dans mes lecteurs) vous remercier pour votre fidélité, vos encouragements, vos compliments qui m'ont motivé à continuer cette fiction pour en écrire la fin que vous venez de lire.  
>A ce jour, je cumule 1368 reviews si je prends en compte les deux sites où je publie, et pas moins d'une centaine de personnes m'ayant ajoutée dans leurs favoris uniquement sur celui-ci. Je ne compte pas les personnes qui m'ont ajouté dans leurs auteurs favoris, ou qui se sont simplement abonnés aux alertes (parce que je ne sais pas comment faire ahaha), mais je vous en suis infiniment reconnaissante.<em>

_Je ne saurais vous dire à quel point je vous en suis reconnaissance puisque c'est vous qui, avant tout, avez permis à Alea Jacta Est d'obtenir ce privilège._

_Merci donc à tous ceux qui ont pris la peine de poster des reviews, qu'elles soient uniques ou régulières.  
>Merci à tous ceux qui n'ont fait que lire, en passant (même si j'aimerais bien avoir leur avis sur ce point final).<br>_

_Et un merci particulier aux revieweurs (si l'on en croit ce site, c'est bel et bien un mot qui existe :D) anonymes, parce que je ne pourrais plus vous répondre après ce chapitre. Sachez simplement que vos commentaires, de même que tous les autres, m'ont été très précieux et m'ont beaucoup touchée. J'espère sincèrement vous retrouver pour de nouvelles aventures dans mes prochaines fictions !  
><em>

_Merci, merci, merci._

_Vous êtes des amours._

_Je vous embrasse fort mes petits bouts,  
>L.<em>

_Ps : Vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur Facebook, sous le nom de Lécrit Fanfiction._

_Ps² : Restez connectés, ma prochaine fiction sera en ligne soit dans la semaine, soit en début de semaine prochaine !_

_A très bientôt, j'espère._


End file.
